


SVTFOE: The Thief

by Sully7074



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 241,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Monday's a day everyone hates, despises and dreads for it returns one Ash Thomas back to her normal boring daily life of high school with her freaky friend Janna only this Monday seems a bit different, if the magical princess didn't give that away? How will Ash fit in with the chaos that is Star and the worrywart that is Marco?
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly & Solaria Butterfly, Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Moon Butterfly/River Butterfly, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Really? Really.

Frowning, Janna and I reluctantly approach the school of hell that is echo creek, my ears hear the gentle chirp of birds making me grumble at yet another boring normal day of echo creek. I wonder what should I do today? I got some good firecrackers off of Janna; everyone loves the toilet exploding trick hmm….

“Janna…” Blinking, I falter in my steps as I stare at the carriage built for two parked before the school, doing a double take.

“Yeah.” Janna mutters.

“Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Curious, I question my friend, my hand reaching to my ruby red locks and tugging at my side ponytail, making me hiss as I blink registering it to be real.

“If you mean if you’re seeing two magical creatures being used to drive a carriage then yes.” Honest, Janna confesses to me.

“Where the heck is my fairy godmother!?” Annoyed, I argue scowling at the sight of the luxury before me.

“What are you talking about? I am your fairy god mother.” Cheekily, Janna teases making me groan.

“Okay then oh wise fairy god mother tell me should I do it?” Smirking, I question Janna.

“Do it.” Grinning, she encourages making me snicker as I approach getting out my dagger, snickering as I easily manage to cut the reigns as Janna distracts the driver. Cackling I watch the destruction and chaos unfold as the Cerberus like creatures roar finally free startling the driver, who releases a snobbish gasp as his creatures roam free, terrorising anyone in their path making me chortle in awe of the power and chaos.

“Why did you do that?” Annoyed, the voice calls out as we turn to Diaz.

“Ah morning Marco….” Casually I greet him as he frowns at the pair of us suspicious, no doubt he isn’t the first and won’t be the last but hey where’s the fun in this boring school?

“You didn’t answer my question.” Sternly, he crosses his arms making me roll my eyes.

“Because I’m an agent of chaos.” Simply, I shrug smirking as I high five Janna.

“That isn’t an answer.” Irritated, Diaz huffs at us.

“But it’s my calling besides Janna?” I turn to question her.

“Sounds legit.” She nods her head.

“Thank you…” Smugly, I smirk thanking my friend as Marco rolls his eyes as we head into class for the much hated horror that is maths. If it were history I would be much happier, only cause I get to correct the teacher when is obviously wrong.

“Janna…kill me.” Groaning, I whine out loud, slouching in my seat.

“Not unless you kill me first…” Janna groans back.

“Guys come on we got to focus…” Diaz calls out to us in a hushed whisper making me roll my eyes.

“Marco Diaz, to the principal's office. Marco Diaz, to the principal's office…” The announcer calls out.

“Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble. So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now.” Proudly, Diaz stands as Janna and I share a look, brow arched at Diaz boasting.

“You’re as much as a bad boy as you are a bad student.” Snidely, I remark.

“You’re just jealous that you’re title of being the bad boy at echo creek is falling to me!” Happily, he places his hands on his hips.

“No I’m really not Diaz and if anything I can’t be the bad boy. Last I checked I was female and also I never called myself that if you clad yourself that, which just shows how much of a bad boy that you aren’t…” Easily, I counter his argument making him go quiet having no rebuttal making me snicker as Janna fist bumps me which I happily return.

“You’re mean today. Do I need a hall pass?” Quietly, Diaz whispers to Skullnick our bore of a teacher.

“Would you just go already?!” Angrily, she snarls at Diaz making him squeak back making me chuckle.

“So you’re telling me you’re stuck with this crazy whack job with magic?” Frowning, Marco and I watch the blonde bimbo gnaw at the water fountain after he tells me of her rich royal family bribing the head with jewels, making a note to steal them later.

“Apparently so…” Tiredly, Marco sighs.

“And you haven’t done anything with this magic yet?” Amazed, he arches a brow at the possibilities.

“What could I do?” He furrows his brow making my eyes widen gawking at Diaz.

“ANYTHING Diaz ANYTHING. You could get Jackie to finally notice you, you could be the bad boy that you want to be you could…!” Flabbergasted, I shake Marco trying to drill into his brain the endless possibilities with this blonde chick.

“Dude shush about that!” Urgently, he hisses at me making me roll my eyes at Diaz.

“Oh come on we all know it.” I scoff.

“Ooh Marco whose your friend?” Inquisitive, the blonde known as Star leans in. I scowl at her, feeling my brow twitch.

“Personal space much?” I remark sarcastically.

“Oh sorry!” Apologetically, she smiles at me as I feel my brow twitch as she grabs my hand. “You have five seconds to get your hand off me before I break it off…” Frighteningly, I warn her making her blues instead of dilate in fear grow wider and sparkle in awe.

“Ooh are we going to fight? I love fighting!” Eagerly, she questions me.

“And you know what I love?” Smirking, I offer.

“What?” Eager, she questions me.

“A game called straightjacket.” I begin as Marco groans face palming.

“Ooh an earth game what do you do?” Probing, she asks me.

“Well you put on a straightjacket and then we phone a number and a magical van comes along to pick you up. They may even offer you candy?” Jokingly, I mock the naïve girl.

“Really!?” Squealing, she jumps up and down.

“Really!” I agree laughing internally at the idiot.

“Ash enough.” Firmly, Marco intervenes making me whine disappointed at the kill joy as I leave him to deal with the golden blonde, having another important blonde in my mind.


	2. He Has A Life Outside Marco!

“So let me get this straight you call me this late just for me to get you a slushie…” Frowning, I exit out of the store, having used the jewels much to the vender’s shock, not sure how to pay me as I stuff the heavy packs of bills into my wallet. Hungrily, Marco seizes hold of the slushie, downing it as the raincloud before him pours down on him.

“Come on dude I’ve had a rough day besides you’re not doing anything…” He points out as I shrug he has me there.

“As much as I hate to say it Diaz you’re right but just know I had to reschedule my deal with Tony.” Honestly, I confess to him giving him that.

“The firecracker guy?” Scared, He arches a brow.

“He has a life outside firecrackers you know Marco, like pirate CD’s or knitting.” I gesture making Marco’s eyes widen.

“Dude you could get arrested.” Worried, he points out.

“Haven’t yet.” Casually, I slurp at my drink, scoffing, even if I did get caught no one would care. I got no one to be burdened with caring for me; I mean Janna’s folks look after me, sometimes Diaz’s too but eh staying at Janna’s isn’t bad.

“Still can’t believe she’s staying at your place, today is not your day is it?” Chuckling, I shake my head at my friend’s misfortune.

It really isn’t. She destroyed my room!” He groans.

“She can make you a new one, a better one at that. Hey think these lazar puppies think if your dad got shot again his eyesight would be better?” I offer making Madoc furrow his brow contemplating my logic.

“Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you doing here?” Panicked, Marco freaks out as the raincloud vanishes still leaving him wet as he freaks out over Star.

“Hey Star.” Casually, I greet her.

“Hey…I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me.” Sadly, Star confesses to us mainly Marco as I watch the emotional episodic scene occur as Marco's angry expression softens, guiltily glancing at me to see my simple shrug.

“I'll... I'll find another family to live with.” Sadly, she whispers bowing her head as I open my mouth offering her a place at mine, well Janna’s that until, stunned both mine and Marco’s eyes dilate in horror and shock at the monster horde coming out of nowhere.

“S-S-Star?” Nervously, Marco calls out to her confusing her.

“You may want to look around.” Anxiously, I hint feebly as she turns her blues widening alongside my yellow at the sight.

“Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!” The tiny bird creature declares.

“Ludo! How did you know I was here?” Angrily, Star demands form the bird called Ludo.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Chuckling Ludo smirks.

“Yes. That's why I asked.” Star frowns.

“She did ask dude.” I point out as Star nods her head.

“Well, Buff Frog—hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!” Ludo commands as roaring the monsters strike at us making both macro and I get into our battle stances.

“Hi-yaaa!” Easily, Marco drops a three-eyed minion with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head.

“You can fight?!” Amazed, Star gasps as quickly, one of the monsters, a giraffe approaches me only for me to flip him over.

“It's called... karate!” Pumped up, Marco smirks.

“And judo!” I call out laughing as I easily flip the fools. Marco drops Bearicorn with a cross chop. Star fights Beard Deer who is wielding a hammer; she kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head. Marco gives a karate yell as he does a flying kick whereas I manage to strike at the other fools, easily disarming, flipping and dealing with them.

“You said she was unguarded!” Feebly, Ludo cries out.

“Rainbow Fist Punch!” Strikingly, Star produces a rainbow-colored fist to knock the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Marco opens the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretches to knock the three-eyed minion out. Smirking, I grab the lobster creature twisting his neck as I flip him making him cry out as I slam him onto the car boot, then knee the buff frog guy making him keel over in pain.

“And other stuff.” I mutter under my breath as the battle continues.

Easily, Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Marco and I appear next to her, and we smile at each other as Marco karate-chops the two-headed minion, I drop kick the fly guy whereas Star blasts Buff Frog back into a streetlight.

“You're embarrassing me! Get up!” Angrily, Ludo screams as Buff Frog gets up and breaks the streetlight off its base, using it as a club.

“Cheater!” I call out offended.

“Jellybean Hallucination Mist!” Powerfully, Star blasts Buff Frog with magic, and he hallucinates raining jellybeans and faces on his hands until the group fall to the ground, defeated by all three of us. Messily, narwhals slithers away. Ludo looks surprised, then displeased.

“You want some of this, Ludo?” Tauntingly, Star mocks him.

“No... see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal. You even retreat like losers!” Pained, Ludo's minions stand, groaning and covered in bruises, they shuffle through the portal.

“Maybe it’s cause you are a loser and also maybe get the frog to eat some carbs, that helps usually,” I advise the monster, surprisingly, Ludo hums taking on the advice as he helps the frog monster inside the portal before closing it, well he tries to….

“I'll get you, Star Butterf—!” Shocked, Ludo gasps as the portal closes around Ludo's neck, choking him. He pulls his head in at the last second, leaving behind his skull crown.

“Alas, poor Ludo! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his back a thousand times, and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is!” Smirking, I approach Ludo’s skull looking fondly at it, moving it upwards performing making Marco chuckle while Star quirks her head to the side confused by the recital.

“That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!” Gushing, Marco praises us making me laugh as I try to put on the skull but fail.

“Yeah. I guess we were. ...Well... I should probably go pack my bags.” Solemnly, Star walks away sadly. Marco glances at me as I nod watching as Marco goes to stop her.

“Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us.” Brightly, Marco beams stopping her.

“Really?!” Excited, Star beams.

“Heck yeah you can’t go not after that much fun!” Grinning, I argue shaking my head.

“Hugs!” Grinning, Star hugs Marco and me making us both smile as we head back to Diaz’s place, knowing they’ll let me stay for the night after all they love me...I think.


	3. My Little Pony...Head!?

“I have so many questions…how is this possible? How are you flying? How do you eat and poop? How are where are your organs?” Confused, I question the stranger at our door frowning at me as my nose smells the tantalising smell of Marco’s nacho’s.

“Flying Princess Pony Head!” Beaming, Star rushes over to the doorway as I move aside for her to hug the fly pony head; I mean it a flying pony head how is this? I don’t…

“Oh, hello, "B-Fly"! Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?” Smiling, Ponyhead greets us as I grimace at her voice, her voice alone irritating me.

“Why would you want to make bad choices? Chaotic sure but bad?” Confused I question her arching my brow as she stares fatly at me.

“Is she…?” Ponyhead turns to Star.

“She’s fine. Let me just wake up Marco.” Star assures her and gestures to Marco who lies on the ground, motionless and covered in nachos and cheese.

“Oh, that is not a dead person?” Ponyhead blinks.

“Yes we use dead people as doormats.” Sarcastically, I tell Ponyhead frowning at me.

“Not... dead...” Weakly, Marco groans out in pain as Star and I help Marco up.

“Pony Head, meet my best friend Marco Diaz and Ash Thomas!” Perkily, Star introduces us her arms on both of our shoulders as I frown at her.

“Your best friend?” Pained, Ponyhead’s taken aback.

“Huh? Oh, no-no-no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Mewni. Marco, this is the pony I've been telling you about.” Quickly, she corrects assuring her friend as I groan. And this is why I don’t have best friends nor do I really have any friends in general well except Janna but Janna is Janna.

“I hate your face. Plus you're ugly. Just kidding. That's a joke. Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!” Laughing, she smiles falsely at us, berthing some sort of glitter dust in our faces making me scowl as I push her face away making her snort.

“I wonder how I can make glitter glue out of you?” Enigmatically, I snarl as she glares back making me smirk.

“Yeah, Marco! Ash! Let's paaartaaay!” Excited, Star grabs both of our hands making us both glance at one another not sure. I mean I don’t think I’m wearing party clothes then again I’m not really a party person. Unsure I glance down at my lazy attire, a loose black shoulder less sweater with thin ribbons of yellow on either side of my shoulders tied up alongside the yellow halter top straps shown, I look down at my distressed jeans and coal black boots. Is this partying attire? I mean this looks more like I’m going to a sleepover or something. Lazily, I crane my neck stretching it as my ruby red locks are braided into a side ponytail, a small ribbon yellow acting as the braid for it.

“With her? Um, okay, well, I was gonna... But I... I was gonna...” Unsure, Marco mutters glancing at me pleadingly for me to help as I shrug not sure what to say, a part of me too curious to miss out on this adventure to easily lie our way out of this.

“I... Ugh. Alright.” Sadly, Marco gives in to Star’s puppy eye look as he picks a nacho off his shirt and eats it, glancing at me to see my look of judgment as disgusted, I shake my head at my friend.

“My three besties are gonna be besties!” Happily, Star celebrates.

“Yeah making a lot of assumptions there,” Lightly, I remark.

“Sweet! Let's go!” Ponyhead ignores me easily. Grossly, she sticks out her tongue, revealing some scissors? Wait I think I saw that Ludo guy have a similar pair last time.

“Dimensional scissors?! Aah! Jealous!” Stunned, Star gushes as Pony Head cuts open a portal.

“Wait, we're going to another dimen-” Marco begins only then for him to be tugged forward as I leap inside, a part of me screaming in delight at the adventure as we make our way to some cloud?

Shadily, Pony Head goes halfway through the portal and looks around suspiciously until follows us inside. However just as the portal closes. A second portal opens, and three men in masks emerge. The shortest of the three picks glitter off the ground and samples it.

“Glitter. She was here…”

“Where are we?” Confused, Marco questions Star as Marco and I stand in the nightclub I assume on a cloud.

“If we eat this cloud will it taste like marshmallows?” Curious, I ponder to myself brow furrowed.

“Why don’t you try it?” Snidely, Ponyhead suggests as we glare at one another.

“And why don’t you-” I begin.

“Oh this is my favourite song! Ooh drama at the DJ booth Star!” Loudly, Ponyhead cuts me off making me frown.

“What oh no, no, no…” Panicked, Star whimpers at the sight of the DJ making the crowd roar at the brown haired male, with peach skin, wearing sunglasses and headphones, both coal black alongside wearing a light blue and dark blue loose striped shirt, matching his distressed jeans with a black and red flannel shirt and black and red vans.

“What’s up?” Curious, I question Star as Star leaves Ponyhead and Marco to have their photos taken after Ponyhead, me, Star and Marco had our fun.

“The guy who is the DJ…is my ex’s brother.” Sadly, Star reveals to me.

“Oh Tom right you mentioned him, isn’t he the reason you were sent to Earth?” I question remembering her telling me bits of their break up.

“Sorta I just wasn’t in the right place.” Weakly, she gestures not sure what to say.

“I’m sure he isn’t bitter I mean you weren’t the one to dump him.” Softly, I reassure him.

“But I did dump his little brother.” Wearily, she sighs.

“It’ll be fine see he’s coming over.” Brightly, I smile as said male approaches us my eyes widening at his tall lanky form easily towering over us.

“Butterfly.” Coldly he greets Star shrinking back almost fearful as he removes his sunglasses to glare darkly at her, his hazel hues burning brightly despite the icy glare sent her way.

“H-Hey Michael…how’s life?” Weakly, she squeaks out waving a flimsy hand up.

“Fine.” Curtly, he reports.

“Heh that’s urgh great…” Awkwardly, Star glances to the side.

“Haven’t you butterfly’s ruined enough of my family? Go home butterfly, just seeing you is torture enough.” Growling, he snarls at her making my eyes widen.

“Hey hold on we just got here!” Annoyed, I cut in, glaring up at the stoic male glaring back down at me.

“Who said I was talking to you?” Seething, he snarls at me making me scoff.

“Me that’s who and I won’t let you talk to my friend like that!” Firmly, I defend Star, her blues widening.

“Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?” Mockingly, he chuckles.

“Star, Amber come on!” Surprised, we both turn to the oddly urgent Ponyhead as I scowl.

“Huh? My name is Ash!” Harshly, I remind her.

“Yeah don’t care. Come on!” Quickly, she opens the portal.

“Um okay! See you Michael!” Chirpily, Star smiles weakly at him as we all try to enter the portal.

“See you broody!” Snickering, I smirk waving mockingly at the idiot.

“Hey I’m not done talking to you!” Snarling, he roars at me slamming his foot down for fire to burst out.

“Holy pixels…so many videogames!!” Gleefully, Marco and I cheer drooling over the arcade as we both jump up in celebration, both of us excited to play in the icicle cavern.

“Yes, I knew you would like it here. This place is full of squares.” Ponyhead remarks, earning a groan from the squares playing their games. Enthusiastic, we eagerly explore the avenue unaware of a certain ruby red portal popping up after us.

“Look. Lance Lance Revolution. That's perfect! You guys, go play!” Happily, Star tells the as Star and I stand watching as they step on the dance like pad, holding lances weirdly enough as a 16-bit fighting game versus screen shows Pony Head and Marco.

“Pony Head VS Earth Turd!”

“Hey!” Offended, Marco frowns lowering his ruby red lance.

“Round 1! Joust!”

“You're going down, downer!” Determined, Ponyhead snarls.

“Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!” Marco rebukes making me frown.

“Uh, okay, and your point would be?” Pony prompts.

“I think Marco meant-” Calmly, I open my mouth to translate eager to see her reaction only then for Star to grab my hand, making me turn to the bright smiling girl making me sigh.

“Aw, look at you two getting along. Ewww. Oh! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty back. Come on Ash!” Joyful, Star puts her hands on Marco and Pony Head's backs, covering her hands in sweat making her grimace as she then grabs my hand as I am dragged off to wait in line.

“I can’t believe you did that! Thanks Ash!” Grateful, Star smiles softly at me confusing me.

“Did what?” Frowning, I furrow my brow, what did I do? Did I do something…right? No, no that’s impossible not me.

“You talked back to Michael!” Amazed, she whispers it making me frown at the fear in her tone.

“Yes. He was being an ass to you.” Bluntly, I shrug.

“No, no you don’t get it he’s the eldest and the most scariest o the Lucitors!” She reveals to me.

“Scariest?” Scoffing, I arch a brow, him scary? He’s a little kid having a temper tantrum.

“Well he isn’t scariest he’s just withdrawn. He really isn’t a people person like if I ever asked him to come out with us, we would have to force him out…” Awkwardly, she smiles at me as I nod my head so he’s an angry introvert who hates people; huh he really is a teenager.

“Really I couldn’t tell from his rude behaviour to you and butting into things that had nothing to do with him. Either way he’s gone now so there’s no need to…” Calmly, I reassure her only then for my brow to furrow at the sudden rise of heat as we both turn, my yellows dilating with Star’s blue at the sight before us.

“Miss me?” Snarling, he smirks at us.

“Oh come on! Leave me alone dude!” Frustrated, I cross my arms at him protectively standing in front of Star.

“You have the nerve to talk back to me do you know who I am!?” Roaring, he demands from me.

“Some emo ass who puts on way too much mascara!” I shrug as he growls.

“I put enough on thank you very much at least I care for my face unlike you spotty!” He insults me making me scoff, ignoring the brief sting of pain as I feel my hand on my cheek but quickly brush it off, refusing to let him have the win.

“Wow look at you real original there sweetheart.” Teasingly I sneer as Star whimpers huddled up, terrified of the rising tensions.

“I am not your sweetheart!!” Angrily, he snarls slamming his flaming fist on the counter causing the whole snack bar to melt. We both turn to the pool of water the pixel employer and pixel customer screaming as they flee.

“Um sir you’ll have to pay for that…” Shyly, the employee groans out.

“Mind your own business!!” Enraged, he roars at the pixel.

“Mummy!” Crying, the pixel employee leaves as Star shrinks away fearful of his fiery wrath but I remain unfazed refusing to bow down to the man-child.

“Wow look at you, real mature and you’re meant to be older start acting like it!” Coldly, I order him as he growls.

“Do you have death wish?” He threatens.

“Do you?” I counter.

“H-Hold on guys how about you guys play a game that will distract you and calm things down.” Bravely, Star steps forward offering a more peaceful solution.

“Fine by me.” I sigh as we approach the console only for our eyes to widen for when Michael attempts to place his hands on the controller, the whole controller metals away, making our eyes widen. Shyly, Micheal steps back, his peach skin looking flustered embarrassed as I sigh, looking around and smirking as I turn to Star whispering in her ear as she nods, creating some oven miffs as I approach the pouting prince, staring down at his hands, glaring only then for them to widen in surprise as I place oven miffs over them, making his surprised hazel browns meet my calm yellow.

“Now then shall we?” I smirk gesturing to another game console making his eyes widen hopeful almost. Dumbly, he nods as I turn to the council beginning our round of mortal cornbat.

“Fine don’t cry when I win…” Smugly, I smirk leaning forward.

“Excuse you? For your information I have the high score.” Proudly, he declares as I note his furious flames beginning to simmer.

“Oh my goodness you’re right excuse me I didn’t know you didn’t have a life.” Gasping, I fake a amazed gasp making his eyes narrow.

“That’s it! It’s on!” Determined, he declares as the battle is on that is until….

“Someone help me!” Startled, I perk up at the familiar shrill cry of Marco. Oh no…

“Huh? Marco? Oh my gosh Marco!” Urgently, I remove myself from the machine startling Michael as I dash over to the scene, finding him being interrogated by some robots.

“Help me!!!” Pleadingly, he cries as they begin to flicker the light casted on him, a desk lamp, how horrifying…

“Let him go freaks!” Angrily, I declare raising my foot and slamming the robot with the lamp to the floor, hearing the sharp sound of metal crushing surprising me.

“I heard you're looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me!” Surprised, I turn to Ponyhead as the chase between her and the robots begin just as Star arrives in hopes of freeing Marco but…

“Stand back, Marco!” Star warns him.

“No! It's okay! My hand is free—!” Feebly, Marco shows one of his arms having slipped out of the ropes confines but…

“Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!” Focused, Star turns the ropes into snakes making me grimace as he spits out one of the snakes in his mouth.

“Marco, stop playing around!” Star grabs Marco as we chase after Pony in hopes of helping her only…

“Hold on we’re not finished!” Roaring, Michael calls out to me.

“This again come on!” Annoyed, Star grumbles fed up.

“Yes we are I won and you lost. Now you can either help me defeat these robots or whine like a little baby.” Strictly, I snap at him.

“Fine then…” Grumpily, he gives in as he kicks one of the robots, flames enveloping his boots as he melts the robot beneath him, circuits spewing out.

“Woah thanks Ash and…dude. Hey why are you wearing…?” Confused Marco questions him.

“Don’t call me that.” Severely, he snarls at Marco making Marco whimper fearful.

“Oh sorry. Um I’m Marco…” Politely, Marco introduces himself.

“I really don’t care.” Curtly, he turns his head to the side not caring for Marco.

“Whoo-hoo! I feel so alive! Whoa!” Pony Head nearly gets caught by the masked men. She blasts hanging stalactites with her magic, and they fall onto the masked men. Laughing, Ponyhead is soon cut short when she slams into a wall and falls to the ground. The masked men approach her. Concerned, me Star, Michael and Marco jump in front of Pony Head to protect her.

“Back off, creeps!” Scowling, Star orders her wand glowing.

“Don't worry, Pony Head! We've got your back! ...Of your head.” Marco awkwardly assures her.

“Yeah quick open a portal!” I tell her.

“Yeah I’m just here,” Shrugging, Michael shrugs making me frown at the ass as Pony Head smiles and gets ready to fight the masked men alongside me, Michael, Star and Marco.

“Time to give it up, cupcake…” Surprised, we perk up at the deep voice echoing in the cavern.

“Is that... King Pony Head?” Startled, Star turns to Ponyhead as both mine and Marco’s eyes dilate at the sight of the huge male Ponyhead popping out from behind the masked men.

“Uhhhh...” Stunned, Marco glances at me for some answer only to see me as lost as him.

“How do you guys even reproduce!?” Gawking, I scream at him lost to it all.

“Do you really want to know?” Slyly, Michela questions me oven mitts stuffed into his pockets.

“I take my question back.” I raise my hand in the air not wishing to know.

“Hello, Daddy.” Sadly, Ponyhead lowers her head to him.

“Hello, princess.” Tiredly, he greets his daughter.

What is he doing here?” Lost, Star questions her.

“Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, girl.” Saddened, Ponyhead reveals tears in her eyes.

“One last night? Before what?” Confused, Star questions her.

“Before this! I'm going to St. O's!” Tearful, she cries out trying to not smudge her mascara.

“Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?!” Horrified, Star gasps.

“Oh, it's true. I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer.” Saddened, Ponyhead reveals.

“It's reform school, cupcake, not jail. Although admittedly it is a lot like jail.” King Ponyhead remarks trying to comfort her.

“Oh, Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Marco and Ash,” Star tells her.

“Oh, well, you know... It's hard to say it, but he is your other bestie. Okay, I said it.” Smirking, Ponyhead exclaims.

“Ohhhh... Come here! Hugs!” Sadly, the two best friends hug one another only for my eyes to widen when Star brings us both into the hug awkwardly, not really sure on how to hug a floating head.

“All right, princess. Time to go.” The masked men muzzle Pony Head and drag her away.

“Bye, Pony! I'm gonna miss you!” Star tells her.

“Hey, Pony Head?” Pony Head stops to look back at Marco and me.

“Good luck in princess jail.” Marco says to her.

“If you ever need any glitter cigarettes I can hook you up with some,” I offer as Ponyhead smiles soflty at us both.

“Aw. Thanks, Earth Tu— I mean, thank you, Marco and you too Ash. But don't worry about me! No jail can hold on to me for long! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!” Loudly, Ponyhead hollers as she is dragged into the portal gone from us.

“Kids... You have 'em, and then you... wish they weren't around.” Exhausted, he grumbles as he exits through the portal leaving us.

“This isn’t over girly…” Darkly, Michael warns me, using his own pair of scissors to open up a ruby red portal.

“Bye oven mitts!” Cheekily, I wink making his eyes widen gawking at me.

“That isn’t my naaaame…” Noisily, he wails out in surprise as I push him inside as the portal shuts leaving us alone…

“Huh would you look at that?” Impressed, Marco smiles at me.

“Look at what?” Confused, I turn to him.

“You made a friend today.” Smirking, Marco smiles.

“Shut up Marco…”

“Yay! My besties are besties!” Cheerful, Star declares.

“Like I said, making a lot of assumptions there.” Sceptical, I tell Star.

“Yeah... I wouldn't go that far. Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!” Panicked, Marco gasps.

“Oh, no, we're not. Bleh! Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe. I know just the place.” Confidently, Star reveals Pony Head's dimensional scissors as smiling, Star opens the portal which we jump in, relieved to be back home.

“Well I am!” Sharply, I counter taking him aback as I leave the idiot only to find myself in Havana, in an arcade!


	4. Love Hurts

“I like red, I like hoodies. So I bought a dozen of them…”Marco tells Star as we walk through the hallway of Echo creak, my brow furrowed as we approach the idiots, Marco calls his friends.

“Hey, it's that magic girl!” A large group of students and the school janitor pass by Star and Marco, saying hello to Star.

“Hi, new friends! Hi! Everyone's so cool here, Marco. It makes me wish my parents had tossed me out of the castle years ago…” Blissfully, Star sips along the hallway.

“Oh Becky you owe me fifty bucks!” Angrily, I call out to one of Star’s fans releasing a small squeak of fear as scared, she pushes forward the money making me smirk pleased by our business transaction as I turn back to the two.

“I need to fix Ferguson up…” I hear Star exclaim as I laugh cackling at Ferguson’s clear rejection wiping aside a tear in my eye at the painful rejection.

“No.” Sternly, Marco rejects the idea.

“To be honest I think a girl if she had the willpower could make him a normal human being. You can make people, right? With magic?” Optimistically, I try to offer only then for my ears to perk up at the sound of rolling wheels and turn to see Jackie.

“Yo Jackie,” Casually, I call out to her.

“Hey Ash we still on for skateboarding tonight?” She questions me.

“We’ll have to wait and see Jack, got a deal tonight,” I tell her as she smiles and nods her head. Smoothly, she does a kickflip on her skateboard and rolls through the halls.

“Jackie Lynn Thomas!” Dreamily, Marco whispers hearts in his eyes making me roll my eyes at my lovesick friend.

“Here he goes again…” I sigh shaking my head as Jackie greets Star after me.

“I need to fix you up!” Determined, Star smiles shaking Marco ecstatic.

“What?!” Scared, Marco squeaks back.

“Oh, come on. I'm almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic.” Star accidentally blasts Marco's face with magic, leaving him with a burnt face and frizzy hair with a bald spot. One strand of hair is on fire.

“I'm good.” Weakly, Marco wheezes out a puff of smoke emits from him.

“And remind us why you are here again?” Snarky, I remark as she pouts.

“Mean…” She calls out.

“Everyone keeps calling me that I am not mean I am awesome there is a difference,” Confidently I assure the two as the bell goes off making us head to class.

“Look-look-look-look-look! It's my name! It's my name! With a star inside a butterfly and two hearts. And a spider!” Gushing, Star admires her first graffiti making me chuckle at her innocence, fondly remembering mine.

“As you can see, class, most of you have done a pathetic job.” Skullnick greets us.

“Maybe if you taught us something interesting.” Slyly, Janna remarks.

“History is interesting.” Fairly, I offer.

“Well yeah only if its bloody.” Chuckling, Janna snickers.

“And if she’s right about it which is about a quarter of the time…” Snidely, I remark making us both chuckle, fist bumping.

“I don’t see you complaining miss A star.” Teasingly, Janna points out.

“Please I’m no Mar- I mean teacher’s pet. Besides that’s only in things I like and math isn’t one of them.” I remind her shrugging off my mark of a c minus.

“Not me! I got an "F" for "fantastic!” Happily, Star smiles showing off her paper with a big fat f on.

“That's an "F" for "fail". What? You don't have tests on Mewni?” Calmly, Marco clarifies it confusing Star.

“Uh... So what grade did you get?” Star questions Marco.

“Only the best grade you can get: A-plus with a smiley face!” Proudly, Marco boasts making me roll my eyes at the ass.

“Ooh... I want the best one too!” Star whines.

“Oh that’s easy pass it here Star,” Smiling, I offer as I take out my red marker and change it into an messy A plus with the smiley ace, making her smile falter.

“It isn’t the same,” Sadly, she whispers as I shrug.

“Eh I tried use your magic to change it.” Carelessly, I offer leaning back in my seat only for the girl to go on a suicide mission as I watch Star walk up to Miss Skullnick. Desperate, Marco tries to stop her but I simply place my hand on his arm as he turs to see, seeing me silently shake my head, she’s gone there’s no turning back now…

“Oh, Miss Skullnick!” Sweetly, Star sings. Angrily, Miss Skullnick crushes the chalk in her hand and turns to Star with a growl.

“Hey, Skullzy! Can you please do me a teeny favour and turn my "F" into an "A"?” Happily, Star requests from her.

“You're whining about a lousy grade? I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!” Crying, Skullnick wails.

“The dock?” Star arches a brow.

“The dock isn't the important part!” Skullnick snaps.

“What about the boat?” Curious, I propose.

“The boat isn’t important either!” Skullnick snarls at me.

“How do you know that it could have stolen goods inside!” Earnestly, I point out.

“Shut it Thomas!” She roars at me.

“You will never silence my voice!” Defiantly, I roar back as tiredly, Skullnick deflates like some ball as Star nibbles on her wand.

“I guess I'm doomed to dry land.” Gloomily, Skullnick mutters.

“Maybe six feet under would be better,” I advise in a low voice making Janna snort.

“I got it! I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy, and you can give me the perfect grade!” Hopeful, Star suggests.

“What?!”

“Man Magnet...”

“Wait!”

“...Love Storm!”

Dramatically, Star transforms Miss Skullnick, Skullnick’s futile pleas falling to deaf ears as she is transformed into a hideous green-skinned troll, making the class gasp and me to cackle only to wince grimacing at the harsh stinging pain of the floor as I fall out of my chair.

“Darn you…karma,” Weakly, I curse to the high heavens above as Janna leans over snickering as I glare playfully at her.

“Star, what did you do?!” Panicked, Marco screams at her.

"I-I think I turned her into a troll.” Nervous, Star squeaks out.

“Star you did all you could but not even magic can save that wreck…” I smirk standing up hissing wincing as I cradle my throbbing head from the stinging sensation above…

“Star Butterfly rules!” Loudly, the class cheer at our teacher’s transformation while I frown, they do know this won’t stop her from teaching us if anything she can make our lessons even more hellish, they know this right? Guess not.

“I'm hideous!” Wailing, Skullnick cries.

“Not much has changed really. Your inside matches your outside.” Casually, I shrug.

“Quick, change her back!” Urgently, Marco implores to Star.

“Oh, okay, yeah, right! Okay, yeah... Lightning Change Back!” Nervously Star laughs as she waves her wand blasting all of us back into Star’s room, making my eyes widen. Panicking, Skullnick screams and runs up and down the room.

“Huh. Where are we?” Confused, Star questions.

“How do you not remember your room?” Perplexed, I question Star.

“You just zapped us back to the house!” Annoyed, Marco scowls.

“Ohhhh... I wish I knew how I did that. It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs.” Brightly, Star sees the positive nature of the spell.

“Don’t you have a spell for wings?” I question remembering her mentioning it to me during one of her magic lessons just as Skullnick screams again.

“Do you mind?” Irritated, I snap at Skullnick grimacing cradling my aching ears pained by her shrieking screech.

Focused, I double check Miss Skullnick’s ropes coiled around the chair. Her uncontrollable sobbing makes a large puddle on the floor making me grimace feeling my socks begin to soak making me recoil. I hop onto the bed as Marco and I place the buckets down only for Skullnick’s tears to flood, stream of baby blue streaming down like a waterfall.

“Please don't cry, Miss Skullnick!” Star pleads to her.

“Star, we can't keep stalling. You're gonna have to call your mom. She'll know how to reverse the spell.” Marco reasons to her.

“No! I can't ask for help! If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to...St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!” Horrified, Star screams terrified.

“And here she goes,” Tiredly, I grumble rolling my eyes as she goes dramatic over the school.

“Is it all out yet?” Bored, Marco questions her.

“Almost. AHH! Okay, I'm done.” Star screams after confirming it.

“Look, Star, you just need to get the information without letting her know what's going on. You know, dance around the truth.” Smirking, Marco tells her.

“Yeah lying isnt that hard.” I promise her.

“I'm a great dancer!” Excitedly, Star dances as she goes up to a curtain. She pulls the curtain back to reveal her interdimensional mirror.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall... Call Mom.” Star calls out to the mirror.

“Mirror Calling Tom.” Robotically, the mirror calls out causing Star to panic as my eyes widen at the oddly familiar demon boy. Brightly the redhead greets the girl as my eyes narrow when noting in the background, a grumbling Michael, his eyes baggy, as he focuses on the screen, playing on his console, headphones intact, ignoring everyone and anyone in sight.

“Star!” Relieved, Tom smiles at Star.

“No. No.” Star rejects.

“W-Wait! You're here, I'm here-” Tom begins.

“I said "call Mom", not Tom.” Star furrows her brow.

“No! Star! DON'T HANG UP!” Angrily, Tom snarls burning brightly roaring demonically as Star presses a button on the mirror, and Tom's image vanishes.

“So that’s uh…” Awkwardly, I begin.

“Tom yeah. I really gotta delete him off my mirror.” Exasperated, Star dismisses as Queen Butterfly appears on the mirror's surface.

“Oh, Star, darling, what a pleasant surprise!” Pleased, the queen greets Star making me arch a brow at her strange hairstyle.

“So, Mom... let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a troll with the wand. Not that I would do that, no, because that would be completely irresponsible…” Star begins only for my eyes to widen as I squeak back in shock when I turn to see Skullnick crashes down against the wall, breaking free as Marco and I gape at the open entrance of the wall.

“Star, what is going on?!” Sternly, the queen demands from her daughter.

“Gotta go, bye! What happened?!” Urgently, Star quickly closes the curtains.

“She jumped out the window!” I call out horrified as we lunge after Miss Skullnick, who we find still tied to a chair, runs across the house yard. Marco tackles her to the ground. Star lands on top of Marco.

“Wow, good job, Marco.” Brightly, Star smiles.

Guys we have a door!” I call out to them sighing.

"Wow, good job, Marco." Mockingly, the familiar voice of Ludo greets us.

“Ludo! What are you doing here?” Star demands from him.

“Catching you at your most distracted!” Proudly, Ludo declares.

“What? I have been way more distracted than this.” Confused, Star points out.

“I don't know. You seem... pretty distracted.” Warily, Ludo argues.

“Nah, not really.” Star denies.

“This conversation is more distracting.” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head.

“Oh, well... What's that over there?!” Ludo points.

“What?! Where?!” Sighing, I facepalm as Star falls for it just as the fly monster comes crashing at me only for me to slam my fist into its multiple eyes, making it cry out as I grab its legs tossing it into the buff frog.

Urgently, Marco and Star run away. The monsters chase after them, trampling over Miss Skullnick in the process. Ludo climbs up his giraffe minion's neck and jumps onto the back of a flying bat creature. As the monster’s approach, us, Star jumps into the air.

“Dagger Crystal Heart Attack! Feel the love!” Smirking, Star fires a volley of hearts from her wand. The monsters fly backward with hearts stuck in their bodies. Marco faces down Bearicorn, Big Chicken, and Three-eyed Potato Baby.

“I'm obligated to warn you...I'm a green belt. With a stripe.” Marco ties a white band around his head. Angrily, the other monsters come to face me as I shrug casually. The monsters fake being scared. Marco picks up a rake and spins it around. He smacks Bearicorn and sweeps Three-eyed Potato Baby's legs and strikes his face with the rake end. Big Chicken attacks Marco from behind and pecks at him continuously.

“Ow! Hey! Ow, ow! Owww!” Pained, Marco cries out as I sigh and strike at the big chicken making it cry out as the monsters focus on me.

“And I just like hurting people.” Honestly, I confess smirking smugly as I strike at the idiots, flipping them over, axe kicking them, doing what is needed until….

“Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! Awww...” Cooing, Star gushes at the sight of them.

“Aww what? URGHA WHAT IS THAT!?” Horrified, I reel back in disgust at the sight of Skullnick and the other monster lovingly staring at one another as Star continues her blasts. Softly, Star smiles at Emmitt and Miss Skullnick while blasting Beard Deer without looking. Reluctantly, Emmitt returns to the battle as Marco fights the giraffe minion and Big Chicken in the background. Miss Skullnick looks love-struck.

“Hey, Marco, Ash you can handle this for a minute on your own, right?” Star requests from us.

“Oh, yeah. No problem.” Casually, Marco promises.

“Fine by me,” I shrug. 

“Cool, thanks!” Grateful, she smiles at us and leaves us to finish them off.

“Wait...” Horrified Marco gazes up as all of Ludo's monsters appear behind Marco and me, only unlike him, I cartwheel away as the monsters all pounce upon Marco, crushing him. Cowardly, Miss Skullnick tries climbing over a fence.

“Oh, Miss Skullnick!” Cheerfully, Star calls out to her.

“What?” Grumpily, Skullnick scowls at the cause of her problem.

“See that monster over there? He thinks you're cute.” Star points to Emmitt who lifts Marco up and tosses him as I easily flip him to the side.

“Really? Ooh! What should I do?” Hopeful, Skullnick gets off the fence, her eyes wide as her hope turns to panic.

“Wait right here.” Star promises as Emmitt stands over Marco and is about to draw a sword only for me to easily twit his wrist making him cry out and drop the sword, narrowly missing the screaming Marco staring at the sword the cool metal grazing his warm cheek. Happily, Star approached the scared Marco.

“Hey there, monster guy. See that troll over there?” Star questions the monster. Eagerly, Emmitt runs up to Miss Skullnick as Star watches. Behind her, Ludo and his army chase Marco as cackling, I watch on.

“Star! Ash!” Pleadingly, Marco begs.

“Get him! Get him!” Ludo chants.

“Hey, guys! I think you forgot something. Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast!” Brightly, Star's wand glows yellow defeating all of them and stopping the monsters chasing Marco. As a loud explosion covers the yard in rainbow light and butterflies.

“Told you I wasn't distract— Wait, did I just kill that guy?” Worried, Marco stares at one of the monsters while I kick him as Marco stands soot all over with gentle butterflies perched upon him.

“Well we have two options check his pulse…” I start of.

“And if he doesn’t have one?” Nervous, Star whispers.

“I know a guy.” Lowly, I promise.

“No, he's not dead. He's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it! Stupid wuss... Get up, you dipsticks!” Ludo kicks him and he opens a dimensional portal. Defeated, Ludo's monsters stand up, groaning in pain and covered in bruises, and shuffle toward the portal.

“Ooh, you're so muscly...” Disgusted, we turn to Skullnick’s compliment finding her going gaga for one of the monsters in awe. Sickened, I feel a burning acidic rush in my throat as I force it back down as Marco and Star look back toward Emmitt and Miss Skullnick.

“So... now that I hooked you up, how about that "A"?” Hopeful, Star questions her.

“Honey, please! I'd give you an A-plus if I was still a teacher. I'm setting sail with Captain Triceps here.” Chuckling, Skullnick dismisses her.

“What about my "A"?!” Frowning, Star questions.

“Try studying.” Skullnick states.

“Never!” I declare arm up making Skullnick roll her eyes.

Bored, I hum out loud as I draw using my pen on Janna making some fake tats as I am partially involved in the conversation between Star and Marco. “So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird man-bull guy thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever…” Star finishes the tale to the class making the class roar celebrating their teacher leaving. I frown at the idiots having not realized, we will only get a new teacher and knowing this school they will be much worse.

“Wow, Star, that is so rad, girl!” Smiling, Jackie praises her.

“Thanks! But actually... ...It's Marco who deserves all the credit.” Slyly, Star pulls Marco into the middle of the crowd and in front of Jackie.

“Really? That's awesome!” Amazed, Jackie praises Marco who chuckles nervously blushing as the class cheer until…

A dimensional portal opens over Miss Skullnick's desk, and Miss Skullnick falls through, smashing the desk. The portal closes.

“Miss Skullnick?” Surprised, Marco raises a brow.

“He dumped me. I think. I don't know. I couldn't understand a word he was saying!” Skullnick says.

“Oh no…prepare the chocolate,” I whisper as Jan nods gravely fearful of facing the wrath of the heartbroken teacher.

“Welcome back, Skullzers.” Perkily, Star greets her.

“Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your lives!” Angrily, Skullnick roars making us all groan settling ourselves into our seats groaning at the punishment worse than death.

“Sorry, Marco. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Jackie.” Apologetically, Star tells Marco after everyone turned their backs to Marco for his failed plan as the crowd disperse, Jackie looking disapprovingly at Marco while Justin had shoved Marco’s desk to the corner of the room by Star’s as the pop quiz is silently handed out.

“Are you kidding?! That's the most she's ever talked to me!” Brightly, Marco smiles.

“Then that means I'm even better at matchmaking than I am with magic!” Proudly, Star gushes amazed by her supposed matchmaking skills, making me scoff shaking my head as she fires a blast at Marco, making our eyes widen as his face fuses into some sort of butterfly.

“You were saying?” Dryly, I sigh as the pop quiz begins and already I can tell I am going to fail the quiz.


	5. Element Of Surprise

“My very first pep rally! I am so excited!” Gushing, Star squeals as I groan, watching the stupid pep rally. Excited, Star bumps the beach ball, and a small rabbit-like creature appears from her wand making it prop on my shoulders which I flick it off, my brow furrowed.

“When aren't you excited?” Chuckling, Marco arches a point.

“He has you there,” I point out.

“Shh.” Star shushes us as the echo of the microphone interrupts announcing our principal who comes up ready for some stupid speech.

“And now, Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school!” Skeeves tells us.

“Subtle there Skeeves!” I call out smirking as I toss the ball at him making him stumble back as it hits him the head with a beach ball. The Echo Creek Academy spirit committee runs out carrying Brittney Wong making me groan at the ass. She’s sort of like Ponyhead but at least Ponyhead can be fun, Wong is just wrong all the time, heh score one me there.

“Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, go, go, go, yeah!” Arrogantly, Brittney walks off the cheerleaders carrying her like stairs and takes the microphone away from Principal Skeeves.

“Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums!” Brittney calls out as the crowd erupt with praise while I remain silent as Star and Marco gently elbow me making me groan. Tired, I release a small groan forcing it out to show my so called appreciation.

I love possums! They carry their babies on their backs!” Gushing, Star tells us.

“You know she's talking about our football team, right? We're going up against the Warriors.” Marco shudders making me roll my eyes, we always get destroyed so what’s the point in even watching a one-sided battle?

“Warriors?” Star raises a brow intrigued as my brow furrows at the gleam in her eyes.

“Our rivals from Silver Hill Prep.” Alfonze, one of Marcos friends tells her.

“Every year, their team slaughters our guys.” Marco fills her in.

“It's gonna be a bloodbath.” Skullnick announces making us turn to her still in troll form.

“Shouldn’t you have fixed her by now?” I point out uneasily.

“I think she’s happier this way,” Honestly, Star confesses to me unnerving me. Hungrily, Miss Skullnick pulls a whole chicken skeleton out of her mouth.

“That's terrible! We must do something!” Earnestly, Star reasons.

“Well, you could join the Spirit Committee. Those kids are relentless when it comes to supporting the team.” Relentless. Marco points out as Ed performs a leg split while holding a pair of pennants.

“Something is wrong with each and every one of them,” I declare shaking my head at their cheerfulness, you can’t be that happy unless you’re Star then again she’s royalty so she can get anything she wants.

“What a great idea! We better pick up some supplies!” Pumped up, Star grabs Marco’s and my hands who reels his hand back leaving it a limp sleeve of red while I make my hand limp in hers.

“As fun as that sounds, you can go without me…” Marco tells her.

“Same here.” I nod my head.

“Okay!” Perkily, she smiles as I watch her leave my eyes dilating in slight fear as I hear her ask about Skullnick’s favourite weapon, feeling a strange sense of dread fall onto me. This isn’t going to be good…

“And now, our new mascot... that I never approved of... The Awesome Opossum!” Brittney declares as the so called Awesome Opossum hops onto the field.

“Woo-hoo! Alright! Come on, Opossu— Oh, no.” The bottom half of the Opossum's costume falls, revealing the wearer's underwear.

“Where's the real possum? Did the Warriors steal it again? Those jerks!” Confused, Marco accuses.

“Marco this may shock you but everyone has an expiration date even possum meat,” Carelessly, I lean back shrugging it off as Marcus furrows his brow confused.

“Sadly, the real possum wasn't playing possum.” Alfonzo informs him making Marco’s eyes widen.

“I hiss, I bite, I shake my tail all night!” The mouth of the Awesome Opossum's costume pulls back to reveal Ferguson's face.

“Hey, that's Ferguson!” Smiling, Marco points out.

“He's our new mascot!” Alfonzo points out the obvious.

“Oh, no! That means the Warriors are gonna to steal him!” Horrified, Marco assumes.

“Dude that only happens in movies. What would they even gain from having Ferguson?” I question baffled by the idea of someone wanting to steal him, not even his mum would want that.

“Oh, that's silly.” Alfonzo dismisses.

“The only thing that's silly is how the Warriors are gonna look when they try to steal my friend!” Marco declares as I facepalm at the idiotic journey I have found myself on….

“Alpha Team one, commencing security sweep for the Warriors. Over.” Dramatically, Marco sneaks through the hallway.

“This is stupid.” Bluntly, I deadpan to the dummy as I walk in the middle of the hallway while Marco clings ot the wall like a moron.

“Come on Ash we got to get into character fit the tone you know?” Whining, Marco reasons to me as I shove my hands into my pockets, my brow furrowed as I wear a navy-blue bomber jacket with a ruby red and purple striped sweater, alongside a pair of light blue jeans and black sport trainers.

“No I don’t but what I do know is no one is going to steal Ferguson I would be surprised if the guys can even lift him.” Honestly, I confess.

“Hey I take offence to that!” Offended, Ferguson whines.

“You knew that was coming.” I point out.

“Just because I didn’t doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt Ash,” Fergusson whimpers making me roll my eyes at the idiot. Resolute, Marco continues sneaking through the hall, shimmying against the walls and rolling on the floor until he's next to the trophy case, meeting up with Star who releases a small squeak of shock at the sight of her.

“Oh Marco, Ash. How can we prevent another tragic loss to our team?” Sadly, Star bows her head as I furrow my brow at the genuine sorrow in her tone.

“Well, if I knew anything about football, I'd use the element of surprise.” Smirking, Marco confesses to her as I pinch the bridge of my nose at the two morons, knowing this is not going to end well, not by a longshot…

“Of course, of course, of course...” Invested, Star bows her head listening intently to Marco concerning me as I furrow my brow, crossing my arms as the two talk of their supposed battle tactics for tonight’s game.

“Spritz 'em! Bring out the kitty cat offense! Maybe even throw a couple big bombs!” Eager, Marco gestures to a cat’s claws making Star probably for more ideas.

“Bombs! Yeah, I've gotta go tell that to the Spirit Committee. Bye! Thanks guys!” Happily, Star skips off only unnerving me even more.

“We have an all-clear. Move! Move! Move!” Seriously, Marco plays spy making me roll my eyes as Alfonzo struggles to push Ferguson across the hall.

“Ugh, this is not the respect a guy in a possum suit deserves.” Annoyed, Ferg complains.

“What did you expect?” Curious, I question Ferg as I follow the trio to their delusional safe house as we find ourselves in the school’s parking lot where I lean against the wall, uninterestedly watching this moron.

“Okay, if a Warrior tries to kidnap you, blow on this stranger danger whistle…” Marcus gives Ferg a whistle.

“This is ridiculous. I just wanted to dress up like a possum to pick up on ladies.” Ferg confesses glancing at me only to whimper back from my harsh strict severe glare making me whimper back fearful.

“Wha…what? Your mind concerns me Ferg.” Honestly, I confess to him, how desperate is he to think being a possum would attract girls?

“Hey! This whistle's gonna save your life!” Determined, Marco tries to force the whistle into Ferguson's mouth.

“Put it in your mouth! Do it!” Sternly, Marco orders him.

“No!” Ferg refuses making me snicker as I take out my phone and begin recording.

“Oh, dear.” Helpless, Alfonze whispers glancing at me for help only to see me snicker as I record this beautiful moment. Alfonzo has curly brown hair, large circular black-rimmed glasses and tan skin. He wears a blue and white-striped shirt, brown shorts and olive sandals.

“Blow it!” Marco shouts.

“Never! You get it away from me!” Ferg screams attempting to run away as I record this beauty, tears pricking in my eyes at the sight. Ferguson is short and overweight with orange hair, freckles, and olive green eyes. He wears a pair of grey sweatpants and shirt with a white stripe on each side and white tie strings, and dark grey shoes with white tips but is still inside the possum costume.

“Let me hear you blow!” Loudly, Marco demands.

“Shouldn’t you stop them?” Worried, Alfonze whispers to me.

“No way this can be taken out of context so much…” Cackling, I shake my head.

“Then why are you recording it?” Perplexed, he questions me.

“Janna will love it besides this is comedy gold.” Snickering, I whisper as we continue to watch and record this momentous scene.

Paranoid, Marco looks suspiciously outside his room's window as I frown at my friend having taken this way too far.

“Why can't I go home?! Dude, it's Taco Wednesday. It's the day we eat all the leftovers from Taco Tuesday!” Fed up, Ferguson demands from Marco.

“Because your house would be the first place the Warriors would look when they try to kidnap you!” Marco reasons.

“It kinda feels like you're trying to kidnap me.” Honestly, Ferg confesses.

“I'd watch that talk if you ever want to see your parents again.” Menacingly, Marco threatens as I sigh raising my hand and whacking him at the back of his head, making him hiss as he turns to frown when seeing my deadpan expression.

“Marco. You’re going weird again. Also Ferg no one would want to kidnap you...” Honestly, I warn Marco.

“Then try telling him that!” Annoyed, Ferg tells me as I sigh at the situation I have found myself stuck in.

“Ash! Marco!” Surprised, we both jolt up at Star’s voice and turn to the window, where Marco opens the blinds to reveal much to my discomfort Star who hangs off a power line, while holding a squirrel by its tail.

“Hey, Ash Marco, do you have any highly flammable liquid?” Chirpily, Star questions us.

“What kind?” I question.

“I don't know. Check the garage.” Marcos dismisses her.

“Cool, thanks!” Warily, I watch as she drops down with the squirrel. Star drops to the ground, taking the squirrel with her as Marco closes the blinds.

“Um Marco are you sure we should have told Star about the itty cat offence?” Worried, I question Marco making his brown hues widen when noting the insecurity of my tone.

“What do you mean?” Confused, he questions me making me sigh.

“Well you know how impressionable she is. And with her magic I don’t know if we should leave her alone…” I try to hint at him, trying to get him to see the logic.

“You saying you don’t trust Star?” Surprised, Marco arches a brow making me sigh.

“Sort of I’m saying I don’t trust magic and star, so yeah I am.” Honestly, I confess going back on my words.

“Come on she must have games back at Mewni you’re thinking too much!” Calmly, he assures me placing his hand on my shoulder as I sigh bowing my head smiling soflty.

“Alright if you say so. If anything happens it’s on you.” Sternly, I tell him as he nods his head agreeing with me.

“Man, I bet I could get a lot of action if I had a real prehensile tail.” Ferg declares making me groan. “Oh, yeah.” Alfonze agrees.

“You two know nothing.” I tell them but it falls to deaf ears.

“Hey, ladies, you care for a drink? Wha!” Scared, he whips a soda can with his costume's tail, dropping it on Marco's laptop. The laptop flashes and the screen flickers to black. Groaning, I facepalm as Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo stand in shock and silence, the reality of the situation finally hitting them as I take in a sharp breath and exhale, trying to calm my rage bottling up about to burst as I raise my hands up in the air.

“I’m friends with a bunch of morons.” I mutter finally having enough and walking out.

“Two, four, six, eight, distract them with our booty shake!” On the field, the Warriors warm up for the game. One of them cracks his neck and laughs. The Opossums watch in fear, and one of them faints. Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo stand next to the bleachers. Marco "protects" Ferguson as a little girl runs past.

“She was a little girl. She couldn’t hurt a fly!” Tiredly, I frown at Marco’s protectiveness who only ignores me.

“It's almost game time, and thanks to me, no Warriors have even gotten close to you!” Proudly, Marco declares making me roll my eyes. Only then for our eyes to widen as our ears hear a familiar battle cry alongside the heavy slam of metal as we jolt back, disturbed at the sight of the panting, heaving Star wearing battle armour is mostly iron, with a grey plaited skirt, grey boots with knee spikes (mounted with pink gemstones), a pink star on the chest, grey striped leggings, spiky grey shoulder pads and a navy-blue helmet with wings and spikes. In addition, Star's cheek marks are skulls instead of hearts but the main attraction would be the huge malice with spikes embedded into the ground as my dilated yellow stare at the cracks created from one sheer blow alone.

“Who's ready for a bloody, bloody bloodbath?” Darkly, Star laughs maniacally.

“I told you! Who told you! I did that’s right it was me!” Annoyed I point to Star cackling like some crazy lady about to go on a bloodbath.

“What's with that crazy look in your eyes?” Nervously, Marco squeaks out desperately trying to worm himself out of the grave he dug himself.

“What do you mean?” Smirking, Star questions, her eyes no longer a calm blue but bloodshot with accents of raw red.

“Watch Ferguson. I need to talk to "Princess Cuckoo Pants." Marco tells Alfonzo as I sigh following the two as Marco drags her off, a path of ground following after us. The three of us unaware of the two Warriors who appear from behind the bleachers and abduct Ferguson.

“Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!” Desperate, Ferguson blows his whistle while Alfonzo stares on helpless and in shock of the twist.

“Okay, Star, what are you up to?” Sternly, Marco demands from Star.

“Exactly what you said. I booby-trapped the battlefield.” Innocently, Star smiles horrifying us both.

“WHAT?!?!” Stunned, Marco screams out in horror.

“You’re just overthinking things look what happens when you don’t listen to me!” Angrily, I snap at Marco, his eyes wide in horror at the football field with landmines, pitfall traps, and laser sensors. Marco remand stunned couldn't believing what Star had done.

“STAR! The Warriors weren't actually gonna kill our team! They were just gonna beat them in football! Which is a game!!!” Panicked, Marco reveals to her making her bloodshot hues calm into a familiar blue only then to dilate in horror at what she has done just as the whistle blows.

The Warriors kick the ball during kick-off, setting off a landmine. The football lands in Justin's hands. He drops the ball, and the Opossums scatter about the field in fear. The crowds start to scatter. One of the Warriors is pulled into a blue vortex. Ed sets off another landmine and goes flying through the air. Star remains worried, guilty on what she had done.

“Oh, no. Everything's going according to plan.” Horrified, Star whispers to herself guilt etched into her tone as desperately, the referee blows his whistle again, trying to regain some sense of law only then to trip over a tripwire. The end zone lifts up, and various creatures come out from underground, including giant magical squirrels and three-eyed fire cats.

“Let me guess, the kitty cat offense?” Tiredly, Marco sighs only causing Star to release a nervous chuckle at us.

“We have to do something!” Marco reasons rushing after to save the warriors from the giant squirrel.

Star briefly hesitates on what to do before going after her wand while I charge at the birds swooping down attempting to pick prey only for me to roar and dive at the squeaking bird, managing to control it. I smirk slamming my foot into the crane of its neck making it cry out in horror as it collapses to the ground, hitting some of the squirrels pinning them to the ground. Fortunately, I find another bird to land upon and do the same until manging to come to a decent height and leaping down, using a cartwheel to save me as next thing I know, I hear a high pitched scream.

Surprised, I feel a sudden weight in my arms as I glance down at Brittney Wong in my arms, her eyes wide alongside my own as she opens her mouth to make some sort of insult, only for me to toss her aside making her scream out in anger.

Scowling, I approach the kitty patrol on fire as I manage to attract one to chase after me only to smirk at a familiar routine. I dive to the side as the kitty crashes into the water hearing the faint hiss of flames as I find the kittens having been extinguished as I leap upwards, performing a sky uppercut making the kittens whimper back, stumbling back as Star arrives performing her spell and returning the cats making my eyes widen feeling a wave of horror.

“I just hit a cat, I am such a horrible person.” Horrified, I rush over to the kittens.

“I’m so sorry…” I begin apolitically only to have a hiss and claw come at me making me scowl.

“Well not anymore.” I growl as I toss the cats snarling at me into the rubbish bin back where they belong.

“I've really messed up…” Guilty, Star whispers scared of the consequences to come only for us to arrive.”

“You mean, we really messed up. I should've been watching out for you and I should have listened to you.” Sighing, Marco bows his head to me.

“All is forgiven if you get me some chocolate.” I argue.

“Fine by me.” Soflty, he smiles making me smile back as Star smiles at us, bringing us into a group hug that is until…

“Let's get outta here!” Surprised, we watch the warriors flee terrified, having been too shaken to continue the match, leaving us as the team pick us up cheering, applauding us for well cheating making us the winners...hell yeah! And people say cheaters don’t prosper!


	6. Phone Voice

“We've got them cornered!”

“How could I have been so stupid?” Horrified, Marco paces back and forth as we are trapped in the shed, Star using her wand as a light source for us.

“That is a good question Marco how could you have been so stupid? But you want to know a better question?” I offer pressing my weight against the door to keep it shut.

“What’s that?” Marco asks.

“What the heck is going on!?” I demand from him with Star as Marco boards up the door with buckets of paint. The monsters pound on the door as Marco retrieves a skull-shaped bust on a shelf.

“Uh... this may be all my fault.” Sheepishly, Marco begins.

“What?! What did you... What did you do?” Star notices a three-eyed monster looking inside through the open window blinds. Slowly, Star closes the blinds.

“Hold this. Uh, we're gonna need to build some armour.” Marco falls off the shelf and hands the skull bust to Star while I begin to place more stuff over the door and windows, terrified, my heart racing having never been put in the corner before.

“Okay. where does Dad keep his blowtorch?” Marco puts on a protective mask as lost, Star and I glance at one another for answers.

“Heh-heh! There it is!” The monsters outside shake the shed, and the blowtorch falls into Marco's hand.

“Marco! Marco Diaz!” Fed up, Star demands from him as Marco puts the mask down and turns the blowtorch on.

“Marco!” Angrily, I snap grabbing his attention as Marco lifts up the mask and turns to face Star and me.

“What... is going... on?” Tired, Star drops the skull bust on the floor.

“Look, do you remember when I was having that really bad day?” Marco begins.

“Which one?” I question.

“Not the time Ash,” Marco huffs.

“I wonder why that is!?” Snippily, I respond as Marco fills us in on us attempting to cheer him up from Star’s goofy tricks to me offering to play games and even letting him win, yeah letting him that’s how dedicated I am to my friendship with him to let him win.

“And then, you met Oskar.” Marco finishes his story as I grimace at the memory of his hellish shrieks, my fingertips, practically clawing at my ears as after school, Marco was on his phone and I was on my phone, a navy blue with accents of purple as I was texting Janna, I was helping her prep for one of her séances and was in need of some essences but hadn’t come across any yet.

“I'm expecting a phone call! From Oskar.” Excitedly, Star beams bursting into the house and stealing Marco’s phone making me blink.

“Why don't you just give him the home line?” Confused, Marco points out.

“Mmm, I like your ringtone better. So cute.” Sweetly, Star smiles just as space unicorn goes off making me nod my head, me being one of the few to lie the song.

“It's supposed to be ironic. Why don’t you take Ash?” Marco offers.

“It’s for her safety that she doesn’t besides I like your theme.” I compliment him.

“Of course you do…” Marco sighs.

“I WILL NOT DIE I’LL WAI-”

“What is that?” Scared, Marcus jolts up at the heavy metal rock, making me roll my eyes at my friend’s terrible taste in music if he can’t appreciate fine classics like this.

“Oh Janna she must have found those essences she was looking for,” Brightly, I smile as I take the phone call standing up and leaving to discuss the plans further.

“I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record…” Sadly, Star whispers as we both sigh at the memory of a sad star.

“Are you kidding? You're the coolest girl I know.” Marco assures her.

“Yeah besides you could do better than Oscar,” I scoff.

“How else could be better?” Star whispers.

“The entire human race.” Bluntly, I deadpan releasing a small chuckle from Star who smiles at Marco and I. Rudely the moment is ruined when the shed shakes violently again, and Star falls over onto the floor. Everything on the shelves crashes.

“Anyway, you were so sad. It was my turn to cheer you up.” Marco continues as I remember the day.

Sadly, Star lies face-down on her bed while Marco looks at her from the door alongside a curious Ash as together the two-nod coming up with a plan together as they slip away.

Star's bedroom door creaks closed, and a shadow creeps toward her bed. Star looks at the shadow. A flashlight turns on, and Marco is shown wearing clown makeup with a snickering Ash in the background makeup bag in hand.

“Hey, Star! I thought you liked clowns! Sorry!” Apolitically, Marco panics as Star screams clearly traumatised by clown Marco, not that Ash can blame her.

“Welp at least we learned Star has coulrophobia…” Meekly, Ash calls out trying to be positive.

Depressed, Star still lies on her bed, her ears perk up at the sound of movement as she hears the worried whimper of Marco.

“I’m not so sure about this Ash…” Nervously, Marco confesses to his other best friend, his beady browns looking into her sharp mischievous gold.

“Hey we tried your plan and it gave her trauma this will give her a good laugh!” She promises him, holding onto the trolley, Marco is seated inside.

“And you can guarantee this?” Unsure, Marco questions.

Oh no but I can guarantee it’ll give me a laugh…” Snickering, Ash giggles.

“Hey, Star, up here!” Loudly, Marco calls out to Star groaning as she forces herself to move and look up at her two best friends, revealing Marco in a shopping cart with a rocket strapped to it, courtesy of the giggling Ash as she reaches over adjusting Marco, wearing a sombrero with sparklers on it and a foam finger.

“Ha-ha, watch this. I'm gonna... I can't do this.” Scared, Marco backs down only to freeze from the tight iron grip of Ash.

“Oh yes you can!”

Cackling, Ash laughs as she pushes her distressed friend off the ramp in the shopping cart, taking out her phone to record his high pitchy girly screams as he falls down screaming. Shocked Star watches as fireworks light up the room and Marco screams as Star sword sticks into the floor. Marco rides a rush of water down a flight of circular steps and slides next to Star's bed. He spits a lit sparkler out of his mouth.

“Tadah!” Brightly, Ash and Marco declare as Ash makes her way down ignoring the sparkle in his mouth only to cause the disgruntled blonde to whimper and turn her back to her best friends, their plan having failed.

Deflated, Marco stands up and finds Star's wand on the table, his brown hues widening with his smile as he glances up at Ash, her eyes dilating shaking her head unsure on the plan but in the end….

“And that's when I realized – nothing makes you happier than when you're Narwhal Blasting a monster. So we tried to lure one with your wand…”

Smirking, Marco ties the wand to the end of a fishing line as whistling, Ash uses the scissors and opens a portal. On the other side of the portal, Ludo's two-headed minion is seen sweeping up skulls and bones as the two humans count to three and nod as Marco tosses the wand next to the monster's feet.

“So you brought these monsters here to cheer me up?” Softly, Star smiles gently at her friends.

“Yeah... I just didn't expect so many.” Nervously, Marco chuckles confessing to it.

“Well I did warn him…” Smirking, Ash argues.

“You did no such thing you thought it would be funny to kick me in…” Marco reminds her.

“I’m stil up for that idea any takers?” Cheekily, Ash raises her hand making them both roll their eyes.

“Bit late Ash,” Star tells her as Marco puts a bucket on Star's head.

“But don't worry. This armour will hold them off!” Confidently, he promises Star.

“I highly doubt that.” Coolly, Ash confesses to him as the shed's roof is suddenly ripped away, and Man Arm's arm reaches inside to grab Marco.

“Marco!” Urgently, Star gasps as Ash leaps forward to see her screaming friend being held hostage. Man Arm holds Marco in one hand while Ludo and his army surround him.

“Give it up, Star Butterfly! You're outmatched!” Ludo declares to her.

“Ludo, what's with all these new monsters?” Curious, Star questions him.

“What? These are all the same monsters I always bring.” Defensively, Ludo argues.

“Mmm, I don't know.” Star hums out loud glancing at Ash who nods her head in agreement.

“Yeah you got some new guys and I got a whole lot more questions.” Honestly, Ash confesses looking up at the monster holding Marco and the monster with spike ball hands.

“I've never seen this dude in my life.” Casually, Marco points to his current captor.

“You mean you've never met Man Arm?” Surprised, Ludo blinks as Man Arm turns to the left to reveal his human-like left arm.

“Hey.” Casually, he greets them.

“So how do you drive?” Fascinated, Ash quirks her head to the side as smiling, Man Arm opens his mouth to answer.

“Surely you know Spikeballs.” Ludo cuts him off gesturing to the spike ball handed male.

“Well, we were never formally introduced. Hi, I'm Spikeballs. I'm usually in the back.” Shyly, Spikeballs walks up to Marco and shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you so how do you hold stuff? Like china?” Intrigued, Ash questions him.

“Now that you all know each other... Get the wand!” Ludo's monsters charge in to attack. Swiftly, Star blasts Man Arm with Rainbow Fist Punch, causing him to drop Marco. Star, Ash and Marco team up against the monsters. Star jumps high into the air.

“Honeybee Tornado Swarm!” Star swarms the monsters with bees and pollen. Most of the monsters get covered in bee stings, but a flower monster appears to enjoy it only then to cry out snivelling as once the horde flee, Ash rushes forward kicking the flower faced monster making it whimper.

“You were right, Ash, Marco! I'm totally cheered up! I don't even care if Oskar calls!” Joyful, Star confesses to the two making them beam to see their friend back to normal that is until a familiar song erupts from Marco’s phone.

“Space unicorn, soaring through the stars. Delivering the rainbows all around the world...”

“Ugh, what is that terrible ringtone?” Disgusted, Ludo frowns.

“It’s a good song!” Defensively, Ash input.

“It's supposed to be ironic!” Exasperated, Marco snaps.

“It's Oskar!” Excitedly, Star gasps turning to face us as the trio’s eyes widen at the news letting one of the monsters grab Marco and put him into a iron grip of a headlocks.

“Well, talk to him.” Struggling, Marco heaves out, grimacing at the constraining cobra grip around his neck.

“Oh, right-right-right-right-right! Hello?” Thrilled, Star greets Oscar.

“Thank you for calling. No, I mean—Hiiii.” Goofily, she tries to play cool.

“So what are you...? Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, I interrupted you.” Patiently, Star waits for Oscar to reply only for Bearicorn to roar loudly in Star's ear making Ash gawk at the sheer rudeness displayed. Slowly, Star turns facing Ash, giving her the can you believe this guy? Look which she happily agrees with her as she slowly turns to him, appalled.

“Oskar, can you hold on for, like, one second?” Sweetly, she tells him before turning to face the Bearicorn. “Hey! I am on the phone! You monsters are so rude!” Enraged, Star roars terrifying the monsters as they are all taken aback, looking surprised.

“Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!” Swiftly, Star washes the monsters away with a tidal wave of waffles, pancakes, and maple syrup.

“Sorry about that. Cool. Cool....Okay, bye. I like your phone voice.” Star smiles and hangs up, sighing relieved unaware of the syrup shed of her tsunami bomb as the two-headed minion is seen stuck to the ground. A crocodile minion is stuck to a cactus. A giraffe minion's head is stuck to his own back.

“Mmm, thanks, Ash, Marco. You two did know just how to cheer me up. And Oskar called anyway! Hugs!” Happily, Star smiles at her best friends covered in icky syrup, Ash looking on the verge of vomiting while Marco looks traumatised as they all come together for a group hug then turn back to the monsters ready to do some pest control.


	7. Exit Beams

“So let me get this straight you call me out just to buy a charger…” Tiredly, I question my friends as I look up at the numerous hallways and aisles towering over us all.

“Yep. “Star confirms.

“Eh whatever come on let’s find this stupid charger…” I shrug following after them in my casual attire.

“Attention, Quest Buy shoppers. We have a red-ticket special. 25% off of all things that murder. Bored, the voice calls out the voice emotionless until turning into a high pitch scream as a centipede scuttles towards the announcer and grab it within its pincers, dragging him away as he screams for help.

“25% off anything that kills huh…” Curious, I stop in my steps considering the bargain only to feel Star’s hand on my arm drag me off dragging me back into reality.

“Sample? Either take a sample or leave a sample. Up to you.” Startled, we turn to frown at the fish person. Gross, disgusted, we pass on it as my ears hearing the groan from Star's wand gauge, dropping to two bars of power.

“We gotta hurry! You can talk to the creepy salesman later, Ash! Marco!” Panicked, Star interrupts.

“Why don’t you turn it off?” Tiredly, I sigh as we are dragged off, my eyes glancing at the numerous texts of Mewman history literature and the smooth slick daggers gaining my attention.

“Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? How do you find anything in this place?” Confused, Marco questions out loud.

“It only looks messy. Legend says that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it!” Ominously, Star tells us.

“So the staff know it I presume.” I reason.

“Yeah but…” Star trails off.

“Too lazy.” I gather.

“Bingo.” Star bops my nose making my eye twitch before exhaling, trying to adjust myself to Star’s touchy feeling nature.

“I finally got it! Housewares is that way!” Excitedly, the elf laughs deranged as it runs into a wall whimpering.

“If there's a system here, I'm gonna use it to find the best route to the charger department!” Smirking Marco declares.

“Yeah count me in, organisation is my a game!” Proudly, I declare.

“It is?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“Yeah, Ash over here is as good as me,” Marco smirks making Star arch a brow.

“You know for a supposed agent of chaos you sure are organised…” Star teases me lightly.

“Chaos needs order without order there is no chaos hence why I am organised.” Cryptically, I explain making her blink taken aback by my valid words.

“Well, lucky for you, I myself know my way around here pretty well myself, if I do say so myself. I think I just said too many "myselfs. Smiling, Star drags us off into the darker depths of the store.

“Halt! Those who wish to pass my lair, answer my riddles if you dare! I do not breathe...” Proudly, the sphinx greets us reciting the phrase as I sigh at the most basic of riddles.

“A leg!” Easily, I answer making the two arch a brow as Marco gets out his phone as Star double checks to see I am right, hey I like riddles, not complex ones though, those just hurt.

“...But I run...” Regardless, the sphinx continues.

“A leg.” Star confirms my answer.

“...and jump...” The sphinx continues making my brow twitch.

“A leg!” Irritated, I snap at her.

“Alright don’t need to be rude…” Taken aback, the sphinx furrows her brow while I roll them.

“Then maybe don’t waste my time and try to listen for a change.” Snidely, I counter.

“Wait. How could you possibly know that?” The sphinx demonic voice turns to normal as she questions us.

“The internet.” Simply, Star shrugs.

“Internet?” Confused, the sphinx questions.

“It’s also one of the most common riddles out there.” Bored, I point out.

“...You should look it up. Now come on, come on, open up!” Star advises.

“Thank you!” Grateful, Star smiles as the sphinx opens her chest reluctantly as we all enter in but I hesitate, deciding to give her an actually good riddle.

“Get some better riddles here’s one. You spot a boat full of people but there isn’t a single person on board. How is that possible?” I recite to her making her eyes widen as we leave…

“Okay, should be right through here!” Confidently, Star promises us as both mine and Marco’s eyes narrow at the familiar aisles.

“Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? We're right back where we started! How is this even possible?” Infuriated, Marco argues as my eyes narrow, feeling my hands shake, quiver, my blood boils as I quickly exhale, trying to reign in my temper rising.

“Let's see. We made a right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn. Ugh! This makes no sense!” Annoyed, Star complains only for our eyes to widen when hearing the faint ring of metal as we turn to the tap to find Ludo's shopping cart bumping into Star from behind.

“Well, well, well. Looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a monster could want!” Cackling, Ludo greets us.

“Ludo?!” Surprised, Star is taken aback by the sight of him.

“Dude do you even have a life outside us?” Tiredly, I question him taking him aback.

“W-Well…” Ludo begins as we get into our fighting positions.

“It’s none of your beeswax! Now hand over that wand, or there's going to be a big clean up on aisle... Uh, what aisle is this?” Confused, Ludo glances at the giraffe guiding the trolley.

“That's not my department.” Tiredly, the sloth answers as we all turn to the employee turning his back to us and leaving.

“Rainbow Avalanche! Uhhh, just give me a sec here!” Star declares as the wand spurts out a trickle of rainbow-colored liquid, annoyed as she shakes her wand, attempting her narwhal nightmare but…The wand produces a tiny narwhal that flops around on the floor, making all of our eyes widen, realizing this battle may not be as easy as usual.

“Get me that wand!” Ludo orders as the monsters advance on Star, me and Marco, who back into a wall of boxes of "Big Boy Diapers".

“Big Boy Diaper Blast!” Star tosses a box at the giraffe minion and knocks him backward. Marco does the same to Bearicorn. As they retreat through the opening they've created, Marco throws another box of diapers at Ludo. But they continue their advances so smirking, I look up at the boxes finding the heart of it as I snatch it before collapsing in on the monsters and make my escape, buying us enough time to escape.

“Oh, no! This doesn't look familiar at all!” Panicked, Star whimpers.

“You know what? We tried this your way. Now we're gonna try this the organized way. Ash I could use your help!” Marco tells me as I nod, a look of understanding and respect of the art form of organisation flowing through our gazes as we turn to look at Quest Buy map. “Hmm... I think I got it!” Marco smiles glancing at me as I nod. “That elevator will take us right to the charger department! Come on!” I tell the two who nod as we run into an elevator and take it to the upper floors…

Together, we continue upwards in their elevator. “There it is! Don't worry, little wand. We're almost there.” Desperate, Star peers through the glass walls of the elevator and sees a neon sign that reads "WAND CHARGERS" cradling her wand fondly.

“Told ya I'd get us there.” Confidently, Marco proclaims only to inch back from my sharp glare.

“Excuse me?” Sharply, I arch a brow at him as he smiles nervous hands up in surrender.

“I mean we….” Sheepishly, Marco smiles. Suddenly, the power in the elevator goes out, leaving us in pitch-black darkness, just great.

“We stopped.” Star blinks.

“No really? I thought time stopped. Come on,” Tiredly, I sigh as I climb upwards, the guys following after me as I climb out of the elevator onto the floor we’re currently on.

“Sorry, folks, this elevator's no longer in service. Welcome to the booby trap department. Please step carefully-” Pained, A heavily-bandaged sloth clerk stands next to the elevator only to release a cry of shock and pain as the sloth clerk gets caught in an over-sized mousetrap.

“Don't help me up! I get worker's comp for this!” Injured, the sloth dismisses us just as I hear the ding of the elevator adjacent to us, making us turn to see a slug man squeezes out of the elevator.

“See you later, guys. Uh, guys?” Confused, The slug man turns around, revealing Ludo and his minions stuck to his back. They groan and moan in pain as disgusted, I grimace at the slick sludge of green holding in the sudden burning acid rushing up as I feel Marco place his hand on my back, trying to console me through the disgusting sight.

“Get 'em!” Ludo and his crew manage to break free, slime spewing out as we run.

“Look out! Blades of Doom!” An axe swings past us on a pendulum. Focused, me, Star and Marco dodge the axes and continue onward. Soon arriving in a room of skeleton statues with blowguns.

“Massacre darts!” Me, Star and Marco dash past the statues and avoid the darts the statues shoot at them. The frill-neck monster chases them, gets hit with several darts, and passes out.

“A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!” Elegantly, Star, Marco and I dodge the smashing walls. Big Chicken follows and gets squished between one set of walls.

“We made it!” Victorious, Marco grins with me as finally, we reach the wand charger department only for our eyes to dilate at the numerous chargers of course they would have their own makes here…

“There's so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time!” Scared, Scar panics as Marco and I glance at one another and nod.

“Oh, yes, we will. Because this time, we're gonna get organized. we'll figure this out. You go hold off the monster!” Sternly, Marco orders her as she nods and we rush forwards towards the chargers, Marco and I both nodding as he heads right and I left beginning the hunt.

“You're not gonna tell my boss about this, are you?” Surprised, I blink to find a sloth employee munching on some chips and watching TV. “Not if you do something for me.” Smugly, I smirk slyly as I lean in, the sloth telling me what is needed.

“Marco there using the metric system!” I call out my voice echoing as I spot his faint figure through the aisles after aisles.

“Ooooh!!!” I hear his pleased cry of shock and relief as Star rushes in.

“I found the charger! It took me a while, but once I figured out they were using the metric system.” Pleased, Marco calls out to her.

“You figured it out?” Sharply, I arch a brow.

“We did, we…” Awkwardly, he corrects himself as I nod.

“Good job, guys! Just give me the cock-a-doodie charger!” Desperate, Star shouts at us as Marco hands Star the charger, and she lands on the floor with wand and charger in hand.

“Yes! I got it!” Victorious, Star cheers only then for Ludo to snatch the wand away.

“Yes! I got it! Finally, evil is in the palm of my hand! Princess Blast Your Face Off!” Pitifully, the wand expels out a small puff of smoke in the shape of a skull.

“Spinning Dizzy Death Blast! Um, uh... Kapow! What's wrong with this thing?!” Angrily, Ludo demands as nothing occurs and Ludo is quickly silenced by Star’s foot, takin back the wand. Excitedly, Star plugs the charger into the wand, and the power gauge fills up. The front compartment opens, revealing the Millhorse is now healthy. It whinnies happily and runs at full gallop on the treadmill as music box music plays normally. Star closes the compartment cover.

“So cute. Fantastic Exit Beam!” Happily, Star fires a beam that reads "EXIT" and pushes her, me and Marco away toward the store's exit.

“You gonna pay for that charger, ma'am?” The clerk frowns at us.

“Nah. My arch-nemesis will cover it. He kinda owes me.” Cheekily, Star dismisses.

“Um, you do realize that we could just walk?” Frowning, Marco points out.

“Eh we’re lazy,” Casually, I shrug making him smirk.

“I know…” Sweetly, Star smiles as we head on home…


	8. Forest Of Certain...WHAT!?

“Happy Annviersary Mr and Mrs Diaz hope you like it…” Casually, I make my way down stairs passing them each their gift, wrapped up.

“Ah Ash you didn’t need to get us anything!” Mr Diaz smiles at me.

“I think I owe you for putting up with me.” Simply, I shrug.

“Dear we never put up with you. You’re like Star, practically family to us.” Happily, Mrs Diaz assures me.

“Oh a…what is it?” Curious, Mr Diaz questions.

“Gris Gris bag meant to help give you good luck.” Smirking, I inform them.

“Oooh thank you it looks very interesting!” Animated, Mr Diaz beams at me.

“Happy anniversary, you guys!” Enthusiastically, Star and Marco make their way down.

“Ooh! Wow, Marco! More... fanny packs!” Strained, the happy couple smile. Mr. Diaz opens the box, and Mrs. Diaz takes out two red and light-green fanny packs.

“Okay, I know you guys are non-believers. But these are way cooler than last year's. They have everything you need, like a dilemma whistle, non-drowsy antihistamine, and a space blanket made for two!” Smiling, Marco lifts up his hoodie to reveal a blue fanny pack. Marco unfolds the space blanket but I arch a brow at the astronaut bear in space.

“Oh, yes, you know how much we love to travel and see the sights.” Marco’s dad beams.

“Oh, Marco, you put so much thought into this. Gifts are such a great way to show how much you really care about someone. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do right now.” Lovngly, Marco’s mother confesses as internally I scream at the disgusting diplay of affection.

“MmmmmmmmmmMMMMM...! And I'm giving you a trip to Mewni!” Loudly, Star proclaims making both Marco and I do a double take, for some reason instead of feeling the rush of excitement for adventure I feel nothing but dread.

“We're going to Mewni!” Excited, Mr and Mrs Diaz chant.

“Uh, we can use our new fanny packs!” Nervously, Marco smiles as I frown at the idiot, always with the fanny packs.

“We go now, right?” Hopeful, Mr Diaz exclaims.

“Right now?” Mrs Diaz requests.

“I want to go right now!” Mr Diaz whines.

“Can we go right now?!” Mrs Diaz pleads jumping up and down like children.

“Welcome to Mewni!” Happily, Star proclaims as frantically, the flash of lights from Mr. and Mrs. Diaz camera’s filter into my eyes making me grimace at the irritating flashes of white.

“Is this where you grew up?” Curious, Mrs Diaz questions Star.

“No-ho-ho. I live there.” Smiling Star points up into the high heavens of the clouds as I frown unimpressed by the unneeded dramatic cues. I mean seriously from those homes alone, hey could build a school or something better for the poor below.

“Of course the princess wouldn’t live here.” I remark slyly feeling Marco gentle elbow my side.

“I’ve only been here a few minutes and I can already see the issues with your kingdom.” Bluntly, I deadpan disgusted by the poor looking so unhygienic, looking uneducated and looking hey are so many flaws within the system of monarchy from this scene alone.

“Let's go there!” Eager, Mrs Diaz suggests.

“Aw, you don't wanna see that lame, cheesy, touristy stuff. What you want is the real Mewni experience.” Nervously, Star squeak as my eyes narrow at the poor Mewmans, my blood boiling at the clear pay gap between the rich and the poor as we stare at Mewni slums. A woman is seen caring for 14 children. There's a herd of 12 pig-goat hybrids. A man with a long nose stirs a pot of stew. A boy reaches for the stew, and the man grabs the boy and drops him in the stew. The boy giggles.

“Oh, hello, little boy.” Warmly, she greets the poor boy who hisses at her, a bitten horned bitten in his hands as he screams and runs away.

“Oh. Yum-yum-yum.” Nervously, Mrs Diaz smiles as the tour continues.

“Um... Oh, look, an open-air market!” Panicked, Star smiles.

“Get your hydra trail apples!”

“Half off shrunken goblin heads!”

“Ooh!” Fascinated, I turn to approach to haggle.

“Nope.” Swiftly, Marco grabs my arm dragging me away making me whine at the ass.

“Want pickled giant's toe? Is good.”

“I got what you need.” Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approach a fourth merchant with purple hair. He appears to flash them.

“I'll take the wind chimes, please.” Mr. and Mrs. Diaz take photos of the merchant, where he sells various wares including sundials, wind chimes, jewellery, and chicken.

“I want one!” Amazed, I gush at the cute pig goat as Marco stands next to me, making sure I can’t have fun and steal one, only then for my eyes to widen when all I see is blonde as next thing I know I’m swarmed by the cuties and Star pins us both down.

“Whoa! Star, what the...?” Startled, Marco questions her.

“Can we take one?” I question having adjusted to Star’s dramatics.

“My dad's here.” Panicked, Star whimpers to us making our eyes widen.

“Your dad?!” Surprised, both me and Marco chorus.

“Yes! I don't know what he's doing here, but if he sees me, I am dead!” Horrified, Star whimpers to us.

“Breathe. Just tell my parents the fanny packs are from both of us, and we can go home.” Gently, Marco assures her.

“He has a point plus you can save money not that I think that’s an issue for you,” Snidely, I remark but it goes unnoticed by Star.

“But they're actually enjoying my gift. I don't wanna ruin this for them!” Star argues as I note Marco’s furrowed brow from her response.

“Uh, okay! Uh, next, I wanna show you, uh... Oh! Mewni's natural beauty!” Striking, Star pops out of the pig goats dragging us out from the Havana as my eyes widen at the clearly deadly forest making the two heavily agree. Skipping, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approach the forest and take pictures. “Um Marco,” Concerned, I tug at my friend’s hoodie making him turn, his brown hues widen in horror when he sees a sign that reads "FOREST OF CERTAIN DEATH".

"Forest of Certain Death"?!” Scared, Marco panics.

“Why would you call it that if it wasn’t dangerous!?” I argue, shaking my head at the name.

“Oh, don't read too much into the name. Hurry up!” Carelessly, she dismisses us making us both gawk at her as we force ourselves to follow.

“So it's really kind of important to keep moving. There's a bleeding willow tree. A centipede-like monster quickly slithers past Marco. Here's a carnivore blossom!” Nervously, Star smiles as she narrates the tour, while me and Marco are ducking and avoiding the numerous freaky things all over this no man’s land.

“Are you guys seein' any of this?!” Panicked, Marco screams.

“See it? Can't take our eyes off it! Best anniversary ever, best anniversary ever! Best anniversary ever, best anniversary ever!” Chirpily, the couple go farther into the dark depths of the forest making me frown.

“Dude your parents are crazy!” Honestly, I confess as Marco groans nodding his head as we follow after them only then for us to falter at the creature similar to a Venus flytrap on the ground, ready to strike when needed.

“Wait! Come back!” Star calls out but it falls to their cheerful chant.

“Oh, yeah. Nice try, "path". Mockingly, Marco throws a few sticks of gum onto the "path", and the mouth snaps closed to chew on the gum.

“Hey, guys, did you see what I just did with that bubble gum? Of course not.” Annoyed, Marco sighs glancing at me as I shrug, the two of us chasing after the group, hearing Star plead for them to wait.

“Oh, wow. These flowers are lovely.” Amazed, Mrs Diaz gushes at the roses.

“Not as lovely as you, dear.” Slyly, Mr Diaz flirts making me groan disgusted.

“Wait for me!” As Marco and me pass by the roses, flower monsters burst out of the ground.

Scared, Marco takes out his whistle while I get into fighting position only for him to blow the dilemma whistle. Scared, the flower monsters sink back into the ground.

“Hmm. It worked.” Impressed, Marco smirks.

“Come on, my dear. Let me capture your beauty-ness on this magnificent adventure!” Mr Diaz encourages making me internally scream cone more revolted by such open displays of affection.

“Wait! Come back! Okay! You can stop being so cool now!” Star whimpers.

“Nothin' makes you feel more like a man than goin' to the bathroom in the woods.” Proudly, Marco saunters through the woods.

“I didn’t need to know that dude.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Thank you for waiting for me at least,” Grateful, Marco smiles at me making me roll my eyes at my friend only then for us both to squeak as Star pulls us into hiding.

“We gotta go. It's not safe here. Look. My dad is right there! Let's just get your parents and go home. Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, that concludes the tour. Hope you've enjoyed your...Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are gone.” Worried, Star whispers.

“Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?” Nervously, Star calls out.

“Where did they go?” Horrified, Marco panics.

“Where could they go?” I scowl turning to Star considering this is her homeland, she may have ideas.

“Look! Footprints!” Brightly, Star notes as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's footprints lead toward a skull-shaped cave. “Of course they go into the skull cave,” Annoyed, I sigh shaking my head as we force ourselves inside.

“Look! It's their stuff!” We gasp as we find Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's clothes and belongings scattered to the ground. Slowly, Marco picks up his mother's wind chimes.

“But where are they?” Confused, Marco questions turning to us only then for me to shiver at the strange cool breeze in the hot boiling cave. Intrigued, Star shines her wand inside a hole, and it breathes on her as my eyes widen to find…

“A Hydra oh come on!” Annoyed, I gasp at the sight as it awakens, lifting its main head with five more popping out as angrily, it roars for being disturbed. Scared, we scream and attempt to flee.

“Let's get outta here!” Screaming, Marco cries out.

“No! That thing ate your parents!” Stubbornly, Star refuses.

“You can always get new parents!” Fearful, I offer.

“Look out!” Star pushes Marco out of the way while I dive out of the way as one of the hydra's heads eats Star.

“Let her go!” I order as I dive forward, kicking its mouth open for Marco to dive in and shove his hands inside the hydra's nostrils and pulls Star out.

“Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam!” Star blasts the hydra's heads with magic dolphin blasts.

“A dead end?!” Shocked, Marco gasps as Star blasts the hydra with more dolphin blasts. Marco uppercuts one of its heads but unfazed, the hydra breathes fire on them.

“Why isn’t it working?!” Panicked, Star scowls at her fruitless blasts.

“The hydra can regenerate it heads.” I call out.

“How do you know that!?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“I like greek tales is that so wrong!?” Annoyed, I argue as we run around the stream of fire breath, running on opposite sides of the hydra only then for Marco takes the space blanket out of his fanny pack.

“Quick! Under here!” Urgently, Marco calls out to us as we nod and duck under the space blanket, surprisingly protecting us from the hydra's fire breath.

“How is this?” Confused, I question but trial off deciding not to question it.

“Wow! What else do you have in there?” Amazed, Star gushes.

“I pretty much used up everything when I was schoolin' the Forest of Certain Death. But still how can we take care of him? Ash you read the books what do you think?” Marco asks me.

“To defeat the Hydra, Hercules called on his nephew Iolaus for help. As soon as Hercules cut off one head, Iolaus would cauterise the wound with a flaming torch so that nothing could grow to replace it.” Calmly, I recite the end of the tale leaving out Hercules burying the head.

“Yeah any other ideas? What you got Marco?” Curious, Star questions us.

“Well, everything except for this miniature book of knots.” Sheepishly, Marco takes out a book of knots that's an inch big.

“So cute. ...Did you say knots?” Brightly, Star’s eyes shine.

“Yeah. Why?” Confused, Marco and I glance at one another until our eyes widen catching on.

“I almost feel bad for the guy,” I confess after managing to tie up his necks, leaving him to suffocate as he collapses to the ground, a part of me feeling guilt for such a cruel fate, that’s when we hear some sort of tribal war cry as I turn to raise a brow at the small dwarf wielding a spear only to blink at the sight of Star, my eyes widening recognising the guy to be the king of Mewni.

“Star?!” Surprised, Star’s father blinks at the sight of her.

“My parents are still inside that thing! They're not here?!” Quick, to the large intestine before they're fully digested!” Panicked, Marco screams at him as easily, he slices open the hydra’s stomach revealing the okay people of Mewni, but no luck with the Diaz’s. I grimace at the sight of the poor creature, he did nothing wrong he was hungry and those Mewmans were probably in his territory.

“Ash help me!” Pleadingly Marco begs as I grimace when hearing Marco squish through the hydra's innards, gagging. “You can do it buddy,” Dryly, I repeat him gently patting the poor Hydra feeling partially guilty for the poor guy only then for my ears to perk up at…giggling?

“There's nothing like a steamy bath after a long day of exploration.” Brightly, Mr Diaz smiles as we follow the trial of smoke to come across…the happy couple in a hot spring.

“Mom! Dad!” Relived, Marco rushes over to their side, sludge still on him.

“You're alive!” Smiling, Star sighs.

“Aaaand you're only wearing the fanny packs.” Marco points out as disturbed I turn my back to them.

“Ah, King Butterfly! Care for a dip?” Kindly, Marco’s dad offers going to kiss Mrs Diaz making me release a dry heave, gagging in disgust at the sight.

“As inviting as that sounds, I need a minute with my daughter…” Sternly, he grabs Star dragging her as she releases small ow’s of pain as I feel Marco’s hand on my back.

“You got to get used to affection dude. I mean you’re going to have a boyfriend one day,” Marco tells me.

“Not on my life.” I groan feeling queasy as King River scolds Star but the two end up hugging happily as we approach.

“It's cool that you guys bonded and you got to see that side of your dad.” Softly, Marco smiles as confidently, Mr. Diaz whistles as he passes us by, naked. Urgently, Marco covers Star and my eyes.

I wish I hadn't seen that side of my dad…” Pained, Marco groans.

“Well I know what me and bleach are going to do tonight!” Perkily, I smile as we all head on home, me with a date with bleach.


	9. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys what do you think of Ash would love to know your thoughts, feedback is welcome too!

Smiling, Star walks through the school hallway a chip in her step as she is soon warmly greeted by the students of echo creek. Humming happily as she is greeted by the populace of the high school.

“There she is!”

“Hey, Star!”

“Hi, Star Butterfly!”

“What's goin' on, girl?”

“Star, will you be my science partner? Oops.” Clumsily, The science kid drops a chemical beaker, causing a small explosion.

“You bet!” Happily, Star agrees.

“Star, I baked you a pie!”

“All right!” Brightly, Star cheers for her.

“Star, I ate the pie!” Devastated, the pie girl deflates as her pie is chomped into by the boy.

“I knew you would!” Smiling, Star high-fives both of them and approaches her locker.

“Star, I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!” Creepily the girl gushes to Star.

“That's weird... 'cause I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!” Excitedly, Star reveals a similar locket making the two high five unaware of the disturbed expression of myself as I wander back, making sure not to be noticed, finding the fangirl to be creepy as heck. I mean Star loves her but Marco and me we can see a stalker a mile away!

“Star! Star! Oh, please zap me! Please, please, please!” Eagerly, one of the boys plead as Star complies and uses her magic wand to turn Carlos into a piñata.

“Gracias, Star! No wonder everyone's your amigo!”

“I always knew this day would come,” Fondly, Janna and I smile, our lockers either side as we get out our apocalypse bats and surrounding the nervous looking piñata. Smoothly, a banner appears behind Carlos that reads "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

“Oh, yeah! Hit him!” Loudly, we roar raising our bats for candy laughing until…

“Thomas!” Snootily, the voice calls out to me hearing the harsh click of heels making me groan as Jana raises a brow unamused by the sight of Wong approaching.

“Hm? Oh what is it Wong?” Annoyed, I greet her.

“Here.” Angrily, she shoves a purple envelope into my hand making me furrow my brow, Janna leaning over my shoulder to see the purple envelope.

“Um and this is…?” Tiredly, I question her shaking it briefly to find no luck.

“A invite to my party obviously!” Boastfully, she declares perplexing me, why did she invite me? Lost, I glance at Janna.

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea,” Honestly Janna confesses to me hands up in the air.

“Oh. Yeah no.” Coolly, I shove the letter back to her hearing the sound of a record breaking almost as I feel all eyes on us.

“Excuse me?” Icily, she snarls at me.

“I’m not going.” Bluntly, I repeat.

“What do you mean you’re not going!? What could you possibly be doing that’s more important!?” Angrily, she snarls at me.

“Well I have a list, on that list is going to the toilet, anything is better than your party,” Honestly, I state the fact making her seethe.

“How dare you mock me I’m taking pity on you for saving my life you know!” Snarling, she snaps at me.

“I’m not going.” Annoyed I tell her how it is.

“No one rejects Wong you are going and to make sure I’ll have my bus driver drag you in!!!” Enraged, she roars at me.

“I feel as if this is a threat…” My eyes narrow.

“Take it as you like hmph!” Arrogantly, she turns her back to me her hair snapping as I feel all eyes linger on me in shock and awe making me grumble as I feel a few glares of jealousy sent my way.

So…seems you’re going to the party…Janna hums out loud as I approach my locker scoffing, a part of tempted to tear it to shreds and put it in the bin until my eyes widen at the prospect of gold in my hand.

“Hey Janna…” Sneakily, I smile making Jana arch a brow.

“Yeah…” Curious, Janna arches a brow.

“How much do you reckon I could sell these on, forge them you know?” Curious, I question making Janna smirks, catching on.

“I could see some suckers buying into it.” Smugly, she smirks taking the envelope.

“Then you in?” I ask her.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Chuckling, we both fist pump as I close my locker door and head to lesson.

“It's so weird that Brittney invited us to her birthday…” Surprised, Marco tells us as Star drags him out as I adjust my current attire consisting of a yellow and black flannel shirt open, revealing my black and dark blue stripped shirt with dark blue denim jeans and brown boots. My hair is loose with a small ponytail at the end of my loose red locks, held together by a small yellow band.

“And all she wanted was a flying pig.” Oblivious, Star smiles as I sigh at the girl, not having it pegged that not everyone likes her.

She didn’t. I’m simply inviting you as guys as my plus one.” Calmly, I remind the two.

But isn’t that…?” Marco begins.

Marco you’re Star’s plus one besides this is the only way I can rebel against her and I’m taking it.” Simply, I tell him how it is, I have to take my stand somewhere and this is it.

“The party bus!” Excitedly, Star cuts us off as we turn to frown at the loud obnoxious muffled music approaching, become louder by the second.

“Party bus? But I get carsick.” Nervously, Marco whimpers.

“It's not a car. It's a bus!” Star dismisses.

“Star maybe you should-” I begin only then for my eyes to widen when the bus stops and suddenly the bus driver chargers at me as next thing I know, I thrash in his arms but before I could properly fight back. I am thrown inside groaning as my head aches from the stinging soar pain behind my head. I note Jackie looking pitifully at me as Star and Marco help me up as I am greeted by the ear-piercing pain that is Brittney’s singing voice or lack thereof…

_“I send texts straight to your heart.”_

_“You replied, baby, that's a start.”_

_“Saw your zit, I knew it was the end.”_

_“Sorry, honey, I have to de-friend.”_

_“Ooooh...”_

“Oh, sweet! A little, tiny hat. Cool. I can make those!” Eagerly, Star smiles waving her wand and conjuring up the same hat on Brittney, making me furrow my brow at Star’s over eagerness. Grinning, Star makes a tiny hat for herself that matches Brittney's.

“What are you doing here?” Angrily, Brittney scowls at the sight of her. Smugly, I stand up dusting myself off.

“Nothin' yet. I just got here.” Pleasantly, Star smiles.

“You wanted me here Brittney and the invite said plus ones,” Sneakily, I reply.

“It said plus one gifts!” Selfishly, She scowls.

“Let me sing you some birthday tunes with my mouth sounds!” Star snatches the microphone from Brittney making me furrow my brow as she begins beatboxing badly. Someone needs to stop her I know I don’t like Britney either but party crashing her party is a bit much.

“Driver, pull over this bus at once!” Sternly, she demands from her driver.

“Lady, I can't. We're in bumper-to-bumper traffic. You're gonna have to wait until the next exit…” The driver informs Brittney.

“This is why I told my dad I wanted a party jet. Hmph. Okay. Now, to my invited guests, who wants to watch me open my presents? I'm waiting.” Grumpily, Brittney turns her bac to the driver storming off after giving a pause.

“Me, me, me! Pick me, please!” The others echo as I arch a brow unamused.

“Something tells me we were not invited to this party.” Star gathers.

“That's possible. Why don't we get off at the next bus stop?” Pleadingly, Marco begs green shaded as I help steady the queasy male.

“We can't do that. These people are miserable. They need us now.” Sternly, Star declares as I frown.

“Star as much as I hate Brittney you shouldn’t hijack her birthday party it is her day as much as I hate to say it.” Honestly, I confess to her making her furrow her brow. She opens her mouth to respond only then for the bus to lurch forward and come to a stop. Queasy, Marco gags sickly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Concerned, Star questions Marco.

“I told you. I get motion sickness. Don't worry. I just need to sit here, stare out this window, and never turn my head.” Groaning, Marco moans in pain as he stares out at the window, sitting down on the stool.

“Make sure to find other stuff to look at seeing the same things can make it worse,” I advise him as he nods his head in agreement to my words.

“You do that, homie. I’m get this party started!” Excited, Star lightly shoves Marco, causing his chair to spin.

“Whoa! Who puts a swivel chair on a bus?! Whoa! With wheels? Seriously?!” Scared, Marco cries out as I quickly catch him steadying him as he groans, leaning into the crook of my neck.

“Ash everything is dizzy,” Whimpering, he tells me.

“I know buddy I know.” Sympathetically, I pat his back knowing the pains well I try to help settle him down.

“Oh, hey, everybody. I just want you all to know I can make little hats. And also dogs. Check this out!” Yipping, the puppy makes a laser light show that reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTNEY".

“I wish my dog could spell that good!” In Awe, Justin confesses as I glance at Star seeing her turn to Brittney for approval, only making me sigh at the lost cause as bratty, Brittney whips the laser puppy out of Star's hands.

“You better not throw up on my bus, "Barfo" Diaz! Ugh! This party is a disaster!!” Brittney complains.

“Back off Brittney you know how Marco is on the bus. He puked on you during our museum trip!” I remind her making her grimace.

“Don’t remind me why do you think I didn’t invite him?” Snootily, she scoffs.

“Because you’re a spoiled brat!” Fed up, I snap.

“At least I can get people to like me! Unlike you, you freak! You’re nothing but a hobo, not even your parents wanted you! With your weird voodoo magic pretending you’re so confident. Deep down I know you’re as insecure as the next person practically even more!” Cackling, Brittney declares making my yellows dilate at her blunt but true words. Pained, I recoil back briefly grimacing as I blink back the tears threating to fall as I turn my back, silently going into the corner to think and to stop the tears.

“Hey, Brittney! I know how to make your party more fun. Rubber Sparkle Bounce House!” Star uses her magic to turn the inside of the party bus into a bounce house. They start bouncing happily. However, unlike her jovial comrades, bored, Brittney stands in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, bouncing lightly due to everyone else's momentum.

“Isn't this fun, Brittney? Better idea! Foaming Twinkle Bubble Ripple!” Grinning, Star creates a large clam-shaped hot tub making her guests cheer as I furrow my brow.

“Hey you okay there Ash?” I hear Star skip over only to see my stern glare surping her.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, I respond.

“You sure?” She whispers.

“Yes!” Fed up, I snap making her recoil back. Tiredly, I brush her off heading to get some refill on my slushie, needing something to distract me from the tears threating to fall. Suddenly, the bus lurches to a stop, throwing Star, Marco and me onto the floor as the bus stops at a stop sign.

“Finally. End of the line for the princess and the puke boy. Now get off my bus! Thomas you’re staying!” She snarls at me.

“Hell no!” I bark back refusing to do so as I turn to the entrance way.

“Oh, thank you! Fresh air! Smells just like... monsters?” Grateful, Marco steps off the bus only to be greeted by the sight of Ludo making me frown.

“Dude how did you even find us?” Genuinely, I question him for once grateful at the distraction.

“Get them!” Ludo roars ignoring me charging inside.

“What is going on here?!” Lost Brittney gasps as monsters stroll inside and the battle begin with three eyed potato taking the wheel. Professionally, Three-eyed Potato Baby picks up the bus driver and tosses him aside. He sits in the driver's seat, fastens his seatbelt, checks his mirrors, and puts on a driver's cap. He spends extra time straightening his cap.

“Will you get on with it?!” Impatiently, Ludo demands. Determined, Three-eyed Potato Baby slams on the gas, and the bus pulls away at high-speed, throwing the party guests toward the back of the bus.

“What's your game?” Star demands from him.

“I'm gonna bus-jack this bus.” Ludo pops open a soda only for me to smirk as I grab one of the sodas and grab some mentos from the table slamming it into the fizzy drink, shaking it.

“Fizzy grenade!” I yell tossing it making the monsters before me cry out disgusted as they are blown against and sticky all over.

“That's a particularly stupid plan, Ludo!” Star snaps at him.

“It's a great plan! Shut up! Oh, just... just get her.” Ludo does a spit take as he orders his monsters to attack.

“Star's the worst.” Pouting, Brittney grumbles crossing her arms.

“I know, right?” Side by side, Ludo agrees infuriated.

“I hope you destroy her.” Positively, Brittney tells him.

“Thank you! That is so nice!” Relieved, Ludo smiles at her.

“Ash! Quick, take the wheel!” Panicked Star calls out to me.

“I’m on it,” Weakly Marco burps as I turn only to watch as Marco slowly makes his way over to Three-eyed Potato Baby, gagging and gasping.

Marco eventually knocks Three-eyed Potato Baby out with a karate chop. Three-eyed Potato Baby passes out, and his head falls onto the gas pedal, making the bus go faster. Marco grabs the steering wheel only to stagger back as urgently, I dive forward and take the reigns well the wheel. Star falls through the bus ceiling. The bus gets closer to the dimensional portal. Quickly, I cut the wheel right, causing the bus to veer left and right. It knocks into a fire hydrant, spins through the air, and crashes onto the ground a complete wreck. Fortunately, the party guests emerge from the bus unharmed. But weirdly enough, alarming even, they cheer as Ludo's monsters emerge from the bus in pain.

“Why did only we get hurt?” Confused, Bearicorn questions as I shrug having no idea. Urgently, Marco dashes toward a garbage can and throws up. “Out of the way!” Panicked, Ludo dashes toward the same garbage can, and he and Marco take turns throwing up.

“At least they are sharing,” Sheepishly, I smile making Star giggle as the two almost rheumatically vomit. Wonder if I should pull Marco’s hair back? No one wants sick in their hair.

“Sick. Party animals.” Impressed, Jackie cheers.

“Oh, this is horrible! My party is ruined!” Brittney looks at bus, pulls at her hair, horrified.

“Best party ever!” Loudly, the crowd cheers cackling in celebration as Paramedics carry Sabrina away on a stretcher.

“It hurts all over!” Whimpering, Sabrina cries, tears in her eyes.

“Just so you know, I also do quinceañeras.” Smiling, Star offers as Brittney angrily swats at Star and storms off. Gently, after puking, Marco walks over and puts his hand on Star's shoulder.

“Man, Star, that party was the jam!” Amazed, Marco praises her.

“Please don't touch me with your puke fingers.” Disgusted, Star grimaces at the sight of him prying his hands off her shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. You know, if I ever have a party, you're gonna be my party planner.” Brightly, Marco smiles as a sickly green he returns to his features as quickly, he runs back to the garbage can, joining Ludo’s side and continues throwing up

“What did I do so wrong?” Confused, Star questions watching the fleeting figure of Brittney making me sigh, feeling partially guilty for snapping at her I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t usually let people ruin my cool.

“Star I’m sorry about before,” Guilty, I bow my head placing my hand on my arm as she smiles sadly at me.

“It’s fine I just did I do something wrong?” Concerned, she questions.

“No you didn’t just Britney, got to me.” Tiredly, I sigh not sure what to say, my muscles tensing feeling uncomfortable, I can’t tell her not now, not ever, I just…

“Did I do something to Britney? I was just trying to be nice.” Innocently, Star tells e making me sigh.

“You got to understand not everyone is going to like you.” Patiently, I begin as we sit down on the road corner.

“But…” Star begins showing off her wand making me sigh.

“Look the more you try getting people to like you the more of a people pleaser you’ll be.” I begin.

“People pleaser? People like those!” Brightly, Star smiles as I sigh.

“No. No they don’t. You got to get it through your head, don’t ever change for someone Star don’t change just to please someone. If they don’t appreciate you for you then they are missing out on someone amazing!” Smiling, I tell her making her blues widen from my words.

“But I have magic…” She argues quietly.

“Magic shouldn’t equal friends Star.” Softly, I smile.

“But I…what did I do wrong?” Deflated, she leans back.

“You did nothing wrong you just…sometimes people just don’t click and you have to shrug it off, it doesn’t matter. The more you try to force a friendship the worse it will become.” Calmly, I explain to her.

“I…I didn’t know that. How do you do that? People not liking you.” Curious, she asks me as I shrug putting on a strained smile.

“I’ve had it my whole life Star it’s something that isn’t easy at first but gets better over time and soon you won’t even care.” I reason.

“Why do I feel like you’re lying there?” Star’s eyes narrow as I release a small chuckle.

“Look it does hurt I’m not kidding but you just get over it you know people not liking you.” Lazily, I wave her off.

“Did you?” She questions making me go quiet at the question.

“Not really no but you have to pretend it doesn’t hurt you know? Don’t let them win.” Sternly, I tell her surprisng her.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” Gently, she whispers.

“Eh a lot of people don’t.” Pained, I glance to the side only for my eyes to widen. Quietly, Star wraps her arms around me hugging me making my eyes widen, my body tensing but softly, I smile down at Star slowly returning the hug as the three of us head home…


	10. Mewberty

“Janna are you ready for this!?” Seriously, I question my friend slamming the spell book down on the floor making her smirk.

“You bet I’m ready.” Smirking, she nods.

“No I mean it. Are you ready for this!?” Seriously, I demand from her making her blink as a part of me reels back slightly, guilty for sparking the brief tinge of insecurity.

“Heck yeah I am!” She recovers and nods.

“That’s more like it! With this spell book we shall make the school burn! Burn!!!! Hahahaha!!” Cackling, I declare madly to the high heavens unaware of Jan’s brief look of concern.

“Ash time to reel it in buddy.” Gently, Janna places her hands on my shoulders stopping me.

“Oh…right sorry didn’t get much sleep last night…” Sheepishly, I smile.

“Plotting your revenge on Britney?” Cheekily, she arches a brow.

“Waaah…no pff I’m not that childish…” I scoff turning to the side.

“Really?” Bored, Janna arches a brow making me sigh in defeat.

“So Star told me about this chapter could the dark magic chapter and you know what dark magic means…” Excitedly, I begin kneeling down as I carelessly stroll through the pages, unaware of the pink eye popping open within the pages only to be shut down by the still page.

“It means destruction.” Amused, Jana smirks.

“Heck yeah issue is, it’s locked.” I reveal the annoying skull lock making her frown.

“Sure I can’t do it?” She offers as I sigh shaking my head.

“Not able too, need some magic thing or something.” I shrug.

“Right are there any other spells or cool things we can look into?” Janna questions.

“Um…I don’t know I mean there’s the princess before the dark chapter.” I offer.

“She must have dark spells!” Confidently, Janna smirks. Janna has short dark-blue hair and brown eyes. She usually appears wearing an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat.

“Not really. I mean there’s not much…” Annoyed I furrow my brow

“How come?” Fascinated, Janna asks me.

“Don’t know…” I shrug.

“Huh okay then let’s see what else we can do!” Eagerly, she smirks as I bow my head agreeing with her.

“Heck yeah…” Excited, we fist bump as we look into the spell book, my brow furrowed as we pass by the chapter of some nova princess to look into other spells, my yellow hues lighting up in joy at the princess known as Skywinne’s in particularly her raise people from the dead spell…

“We can do all kinds of witchy stuff with this thang…” Janna tells Hope approaching us another one of our classmates, one of the many I do not really talk to but then again. I don’t really hang out with many of my classmates, eh I don’t seem to be missing out on much.

“Can we use it to get my parents to stop fighting?” Hopeful, Hope smiles making me scoff. Hope has light skin, red lipstick, long reddish-brown hair, and wide black eyes. She wears a coral pink shirt, a viridian skirt, brown heeled boots with white socks, and sometimes a reddish-purple backpack.

“How much are you willing to pay?” I raise a brow as Hope hums out in thought only then for Marco to come rushing in, looking like he’s on a mission.

“Gimme that! I've been looking all over for this!” Annoyed, Marco scowls at us as Hope leaves Janna and I.

“Well, now that you found your little book, let's make some magic with it.” Smirking, Janna drapes her arm over Marco.

“Want to rephrase that?” Cheekily, I arch a brow.

“I don't need your help, Janna! Thank you. Ash Star’s in trouble she’s going through mewberty!” Marco informs me.

“Should we call her mum then? Surely she can’t get in trouble if she can’t control it.” I reason.

“Whatever. You'll need me soon enough, Marco, 'cause I got your house keys. See ya Ash!” Cheekily, Janna smirks at him dangling the keys and nods at me as I silently nod back.

“Mewberty, mewberty, mewberty... This doesn't make any sense! Isn't there a glossary in this thing? Did you find anything to do with mewberty Ash?” Irritated, Marco turns to me.

“Um not really I had a diagram, but it didn’t show the process of mewberty.” I explain making Marco sigh only then for our eyes to widen when some small, dark blue humanoid with pink eyes (with diamond-shaped irises and pupils) and lips, twelve fingers (six on each hand), a white beard that parts in the middle, a long nose, and a magenta gem embedded in his forehead. He wears a yellow tunic with a belt and a pendant with a blue gem arises from the page.

“Did someone say Glossaryck?” Smoothly, the creature greets us.

“Wha?” Lost, Marco glances at me only to see me just as lsot as him.

“Cause that's me. Sir Glossaryck. Of Terms. At your service, milady.” Respectfully, he bows to me and Marco making my eyes widen at the formality.

“Uh, I'm not a milady.” Frowning, Marco corrects him.

“Um thank you?” Dumbfounded, I nod my head.

“...Could've fooled me. Goodbye.” Swiftly, Glossaryck closes the book.

“No!” Angrily, Marco attempts to pry the book open but…

“This book is not for the likes of you! Magical princesses only!” Glossaryck tells us.

“This isn't for me! I'm trying to find a spell for Star!” Urgently, I inform him making the book still as the creature laughs fondly.

“Ah, Star Butterfly. What's wrong with her?” Curious, Glossaryck questions looking at me, ignoring Marco almost who scowls.

“She says she's got mewberty.” Marco tells Glossaryck blanking him until…

“Got any videos or anything to help her? Like any mewmans sweets or delicates that may help her?” Lost, I ask him not sure what to say.

“What?!” Together, we chorus confused.

“I want pudding.” Glossaryck states.

“Pudding?” Marco arches a brow.

“Corrrrrrect. High schools have excellent pudding. Pudding.” Glossaryck declares.

“Urgh fine!” Tiredly, Marco stands and rushes off to retrieve pudding.

“Good now that he’s gone let’s talk…” Smirking, he turns to me perplexing me.

“About what?” Perplexed, I quirk my head to the side as he smiles softly at me.

“Mewberty of course. You asked and I am here to deliver.” Faithfully, he bows.

“But I’m not a…” I begin to tell him I’m human not some weird mewman.

“Eh I like you now then. The phase is initially triggered by the presence of people whom the afflicted girl is attracted to, which causes purple hearts to steadily appear all over their body until it is fully engulfed, in Star's case, this happened whenever she was around any boy from school. This causes the subject to undergo many changes, including change of skin colour, growing six arms, heightened senses, large wings capable of flight, and an insatiable urge to cocoon others. Once mewberty is complete, the subject returns back to normal, albeit with a set of tiny, vestigial wings.” He informs me as I blink trying to digest the heavy dump of info.

“So it can’t be stopped.” After a minute, I blink once I gather the intel.

“Good you’re a fast learner, that’s right nature can’t be stopped. It'll all be over soon. Star should be back to normal by, uh... 3:57PM. Or she won't.” Glossaryck informs me checking voer his stopwatch.

“She won't what?” Confused, I frown.

“Be back to normal.” Pleased, he smiles at me.

“That's it? Th-There's nothing I can do?” Helpless, I scowl, standing up detesting the feeling.

“Look, kid, nature is like a runaway dump truck – hot, fast, and full of garbage!” Smirking, Glossaryck tells me making me frown, just as Marco returns only then for the book to slam shut in his face.

“But I have pudding!” Marco argues.

“And you have all you need to know,” Smirking, Glossaryck steals the pudding cup surprisng us as we glance at one another only then to hear the scream of horror startling us. Together, we both stand, my brow furrowed at the destruction Star caused, creating like a hive mind full of boys on display in the locker, crying out for help locked away by some sort of silicon web.

“Marco I have an idea distract her!” I call out as he nods and rushes off to check on Star as I rush out of the school, heading to the one person I never thought would ever be useful, Oscar…

“You brought Oscar!?” Surprised, Marco gasps as I smirk when Marco comes out chasing after Star attracted to the soundwaves of Oscars god awful music. Oskar has brown hair that usually covers his green eyes. He wears a brown T-shirt, a red neckerchief, grey jeans that are torn at the bottom, and purple and white boots. He has two fangs on opposite sides of his upper mouth.

“He’s a good scapegoat, thought his terrible music would distract her until the time Glossaryck spoke of…” I explain to Marco his eyes widening.

“Smart move but is Oscar okay with this?” Concerned, Marco questions the moral ethics making me scoff.

“Does that really matter? This is the most useful he has ever been in his life.” Calmly, I argue as I gesture to the idiot oblivious to the chaos unfolding before him. Marco attempts to stop her with a net until letting her go pained as she uses her webs to fly Oscar with his car into the high heavens. Hurt, Marco wobbles over to me, leaning on me for strength as I help steady him.

“You okay buddy?” I question him.

“She’s gone…” Weakly, he whimpers tears in his eyes as I sigh shaking my head.

“She isn’t gone and if she is, hey she isn’t alone she has Oscar meaning we are free of Oscar’s god-awful music.” I try to be positive only for my eyes to widen as my ears hear the faint flutter only for Marco and I to find a purple heart like paper on our noses, making us both glance at one another once we peel it off, hearing the pitch of a familiar stopwatch go off. Surprised, we both jolt back at the loud crash of metal, Oscar’s car comes crashing down with Oscar surprisingly, intact unfazed by the trauma he just experienced as Scar comes crashing down on her cocoon bringing a broad smile of relief to both our faces as we rush over to her side.

“Star!” Relieved, we turn to our friend no longer with her hair being a pale lavender and twisted into two buns. Her eyes no longer replaced with glowing hearts, and she loses her four extra arms and large purple butterfly-like wings.

“Ohhh...” Groaning, Star stumbles forward as brightly, we smile at our friend hugging her.

“You came back!” Relieved, we smile at our friend hugging her making Star smile and returns the hug only for me to scream back as my yellow hues dilate in horror, flinching back at the faint buzzing behind Star.

“What was that?” Marco screams freaking out no that I can blame him as I gawk at the beaming Star. Breathlessly, Star turns around and moves her hair aside. She has two small butterfly wings.

“Look, Ash! Look Marco! I got my mewberty wings!” Eagerly, Star ties her hair in a ponytail showing off the small timid wings unnerving me.

“Does that mean you can fly?” Curious, Marco questions her.

“Let's test it out!” Eagerly, Star smiles at us grabbing both of our hands as Star jumps into the air with us only for me to release a small noise of unease as we fall flat to the ground, groaning at the harsh landing at our failed first test flight.

“Nope.” Star confirms glancing at us giggling as we head on home, my brow furrowed despite all this coming to one conclusion. Mewman’s are terrifying things…

“I usually don't make exceptions, but maybe we can work something out. Pudding.” Glossaryck tells us.


	11. Pixtopia

“Another one, another one!” Giggling, the guys and I laugh as Ferguson wearing his mighty crown and wielding his mighty toilet plunger speaks into the mirror, waving about his sceptre.

“Alright, alright, alright! Mirror, mirror, on the wall, call anyone…” Ferguson calls to the mirror.

“Calling anyone.” The mirror responds as Marco, Alfonzo and I giggle, relishing it as we duck out of the mirror's view just as the mirror reflects a slime person.

“Uh, hello?” Shyly, the slime person calls out.

“Greetings! I am King Fergon of Fergustan. Would you care for some treasure?” Ferguson declares. 

“Uh, is this a joke?” Confused, the slime person furrows his brow.

“Okay, here's my booty!” Giggling, Ferguson declares.

“'Cause I don't really think you're doing the joke right.” Shyly, the slime person responds.

“Ferguson! You're supposed to moon him!” I hiss at Ferg making his eyes expand in realisation.

“Oh, yeah, right. Ferguson turs to do it but is quickly hung up before he can.

“Alight that’s it let me show you how a master does it mirror mirror on the wall call anyone!” Proudly, I declare as the mirror recites and my yellows widen, dilating in horror when spotting a familiar angry brunette glaring, swearing at his TV. Horrified, I watch him release a burst of flames as he bows his head down, beginning to count, confusing me.

“Um…” Meekly, my voice calls out startling the male counting to ten as he sharply turns spewing fire making me scowl as the others squeak back fearful.

“What!? This better be important!” Angrily, he snarls at the mirror his eyes turning ruby red only to turn back to normal when seeing me.

“Good to see you two devil boy, still as chipper as always,” Unamused, I cross my arms.

“Huh what? How did you get my number?” Confused, he demands from me.

“I didn’t. We’re just doing prank calls…” Shyly, I answer hands on hips.

“Prank calls what are you five?” Smugly, he smirks at me as I feel a flush of ruby red hit me at his sly smirk but brush it off.

“Says the guy playing Xbox when he should be doing his royal duties.” Snidely, I remind him making his eye twitch.

“I can have me time too you know!” Snarling, he roars at me flames of red spewing out.

“Michael come on chill…” Frowning, I hear an oddly familiar voice call out to Michael grumbling under his breath, counting to ten once more, massaging his temple looking in pain almost.

“Really thought you were too busy blasting people due to your temper tantrums,” Slyly I remark making him fume.

“This coming from the girl trying to prank call me.” Huffing, he grumbles.

“We can all have our free time too!” Snippily, I fight back hanging up on him exhaling feeling oddly invigorated at my small victory from hanging up on him.

“That was…” Alfonzo begins.

“Awkward…” Marco sings out making me scowl.

“Did you date him or something?” Curious, Ferg questions only to flinch back from my sharp glare.

“WHAT!? NO! Why on earth would I date someone so rude!!?” Angrily, I snap at Ferg.

“You’re rude.” Calmly, Ferg rebukes making me scoff.

“I have character he is a spoilt rich kid I have rich history…” I compare, me the obvious winner.

“You sure you didn’t use one of your demon circle summoning with Janna and summoned him?” Marco offers.

“I’m sure I think I would remember that ugly mug…” I scoff.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Curious, Star enters the room smiling brightly at us wearing her teal sleeveless dress with four colourful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears pale light sea green and white striped leggings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes.

“Making crank calls!” Happily, Alfonzo smiles.

“Join the party!” Marco encourages her.

“Awesome!” Eagerly, Star joins the three and rubs her hands together.

“Mirror, mirror, call someone else…” Marco announces only for our eyes to widen when instead of the automated voice we would get, we receive a pixie customer service agent, appearing in the mirror.

“I'm sorry, but you have exceeded your minutes. Your mirror service has been temporarily suspended. Please visit our office in Pixtopia to settle your bill.” Mischievously, the pixie giggles and hangs up.

“No! What if my mom tries to call me?! She's gonna freak!” Horrified, Star gasps as her face plants on the mirror only then to drop to her knees, sliding down her mirror, freaking out.

“Oh, sorry, Star. That's my bad. The calls were totally my idea.” Guilty, Marco apologises.

“Marco, you messed up! Now you're just like us. Yeeeees.” Cackling, Star smiles.

“Us? You know what I’m not even going to deny it,” Tiredly, I sigh as Star ropes her arm around me, giggling gleeful over the change of events.

“What? No! I-I made one mistake!” Frantic, Marco tries to defend himself.

“You sure "Star'd" this whole thing up. How's it feel? Not bad, right? Oh, Marco, now we can be mess-up triplets!” Happily, Star proclaims.

“Will we get a cut in the royal bank?” Cheekily, question snickering.

“What?! Man, I ain't no twin. I'm... I'm... I'm Marco Diaz, only child!” Coolly, Marco proclaims making me arch a brow smirking while Star smiles mischievously.

“Where are your scissors?” Tiredly, Marco questions her, exhaustion etched into his tone as Star hands Marco her dimensional scissors.

“Let's go pay your bill.” Sighing, Marco gives in cutting open a door for us to enter through.

“You gotta take us with you! This dimension is so boring!” Whining, Ferguson and Alfonzo plead, falling to their knees begging us, coiling their arms around us like snakes.

“Sure.” Smiling, Star agrees to letting these kids go on a life or death adventures knowing our luck as we enter the portal and are greeted by…

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Pixtopia! In Pixtopia, we love everything. With our pixie hearts and our pixie wings. We are friends with every frog we meet. Even our bathrooms smell so sweet!”

“So…I think we’ve all learned something today,” Grunting, my voice echoes as we mine in the shard cavern, my ears ringing from the vibrating metal clashing against the hard stones of the mines as we continue working off Star’s loan and thanks to Ferg riling up the main guard of the place, he was taken away most likely somewhere to die.

“And what’s that?” Curious, Star questions me after having learned her wand doesn’t work down here.

“Anything that looks cute or beautiful is evil.” Simply, I state the fact as we continue our work until Alfonzo crumbles to the floor, coughing violently, spews of pink dust making my eyes widen, seems human history is repeating itself in this dimension, how horrible but fascinating at the same time.

“Looks like your friend's getting a bad case of pixie lung…” One of the slaves observes as we kneel down to help him up.

“This is crazy! We have to find a way out of here and save Ferguson!” Determined, Marco declares.

“Sorry. There's no way out. Not that I've seen—"

“What about the exit?” Bluntly, I deadpan cutting the wizard off as I point to the mine cart with the exit sign in neon lights blaring.

“But that's the bathroom.” Meekly, the wizard whispers.

“Dude you could pee anywhere here.” Bluntly, I tell him. together, me, Star, Marco, and Alfonzo climb into the mine cart.

“Come on!” Star orders as the taskmaster takes notice of our escape plan.

“Guards! Seize them!” The task master orders as the minotaur and wizard jump into the mine cart, and it speeds down the tracks. The taskmaster and pixie guard follow in a second mine cart. Violently, the pixies chase us through the elaborate mine shafts, making me furrow my brow at the odd sense of deva vu. Loudly, the guys scream making me smirk leaning in relishing the thrill of the chase as a pixie guard throws a crystal shard onto the tracks, hitting our cart which briefly flips through the air before it lands right-side up. We land back inside the cart and continue forward. When the two carts gets close, and the pixie taskmaster whips at the wizard. The two carts end up on parallel tracks.

“Hey! You should watch where you're going!” Star scowls at the taskmaster.

“You watch where you're going!” The pixies' cart takes a sudden drop.

“Karma!!!” Cackling, I call out laughing only then to grimace at the blinding bright light greeting us as the cart travel up into the Pixie Empress' throne room, making me grimace at the chandelier’s light from above.

Violently, two pixies point swords at them. A third pixie points a chainsaw at them only making me snicker as I flick one of them away but then we spot a familiar ginger boy, having the time of his life while ours wasn’t as pleasant as the loafing buffoon. Relaxed, Ferguson sits on a pile of pillows being served various foods.

“Hey! I was just about to come rescue you guys!” Brightly, Ferguson greets us.

“Sure you were,” Sarcastically, I greet my supposed friend, brushing off the mine shard dust off my shoulders and such.

“Ferguson! I was so worried!” Relieved, Alfonzo darts to his friend’s side hugging him.

“Yeah. Turns out they worship me here. And check out my new girlfriend. That's right, I did, I said "girlfriend." Smiling, Ferguson grins as six pixies carry Ferguson across the room.

“He calls me Sugar Wings.” Pleased, the queen smiles as I frown.

“Um Ferg you have seen what happens to those saps that are worshipped right? They tend to follow a trend of a cannibalistic nature,” I hint at the moron who doesn’t realize the danger he has found himself in.

“I am so happy you guys are here. You're just in time for my wedding!” Excitedly, Ferguson declares making me gawk at the fool as several banners unfurl from the ceiling. Pixies appear seated in chapel pews. Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" plays.

“Are you two ready to swear your undying love for each other?”

“Ferguson hold on! You’re underage this has got to be against the law!” I point out.

“Not pixie law.” Slyly, the pixie princess smiles at me.

“This is so messed up on so many levels…” I whisper as Marco takes the lead.

“No! This is crazy! Ferguson, think about this! You're not ready for this kind of commitment! You're only fourteen! You still paint a face on your stomach and make it talk!” Seriously, Marco reminds him.

“He has a point. Empress, you're an amazing flying pixie lady and you're really cool, but... I didn't really think this through. I'm sorry. I can't marry you.” Sadly, Ferguson lifts up his shirt to reveal a face on his stomach drawn in marker.

“Hmm. Guards... kill them all.” Sweetly, the pixie queen smiles making us gawk.

“Bitter much?” Dryly, I grumble as the pixies attack the group with swords some charge at me only for me to smirk as I easily steal one of the swords and swing it at a few making them crumble to the ground. Marco fights back with karate, and Star defends herself with her wand. Ferguson hides behind the wedding cake.

“Fly free, little Ferg! And I am saving you for later. He removes the Pixie figurine from the top of the cake.

“What are you even…you know what? I don’t want to know.” Disgusted, I raise my hand stopping myself form making a mistake as Ferg dives past me, the figure of the empress from the wedding cake in his hand as the fight continues until Star blasts the pixies with cold air, freezing them in ice. Swiftly, Star opens a dimensional portal.

“Let's go!” Star hollers as we all nod rushing towards the portal.

“No! I haven't killed you yet!” The pixie Empress calls out only for Star to use her Rainbow Flytrap and we escape from the dimension.

“That's it! I'm switching service providers!” Exhausted, Star falls onto her bed.

“Maybe we can sue them reveal their corruption.” I offer tiredly.

“Way…too much work. But yeah, good call. Star, I feel bad. I think I may have ruined Ferguson's one chance at love. Maybe we are mess-up triplets.” Sadly, Marco tells us making me scoff.

“Oh, Marco. That pixie didn't love Ferguson. She just wanted to eat him.” Sweetly, Star smiles as I lean against the end of the bed exhausted, Star’s legs on either side of my head.

“Really?” Surprised, Marco blinks.

“Dude, it’s like he said they were worshipping him, that leads to cannibalism it always does.” Bluntly, I point out.

“You have a point.” Marco gives me that.

“And let's be honest. Ferguson does look delicious.” Star smiles as we all chuckle.

“Well, yeah, I guess nobody's perfect.” Shyly, Marco smiles at us as we all nod.

“Uh, why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here? And where's Alfonzo?” Ferguson questions offended. Simply, I grab Star’s duvet draping him over.

“And now you’re not.” Simply, I shrug as we leave, all of us having no idea the beginning of tyrant Alfonzo had begun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Ash? Would love to know


	12. Lobster Claw

“Earth history is so cool. Ben Franklin blowing up that kite monster with his electric lightning powers? Like, whoa.” Amazed, Star gushes as we return back home as Marco and I share a look chuckling amused by Star’s uplifting version of it.

“Heh, yeah. That's not what happened.” Smirking, I tell her as I set my bag down with the guys.

“Hey, look!” Surprised, we turn to see Star looking out the window and follow her direction, our eyes widening to find Lobster Claws outside of the garden looking glum making my eyes soften at the sight of the bummed out claws only then to turn to see the guys charging at him, Marco with a frying pan and Star her wand as my eyes widen in alert as they pin him to the ground. I got to stop this!

“Blast me! Do it!” Sobbing, he screams at the two.

“Hey! Guys stop it!” I rush over.

“Why?” Stumped, Star questions.

“Um... Are you okay?” Marco questions him.

“Well, uh, the thing is... Master Ludo fired me! I can never show my face on Mewni again!”

“Hey this may be a good first, have a fresh start you know get a job maybe a better one with a better well abusive boss.” Gently, I offer.

“A fresh start pff,” Ignorantly, Star scoffs making me turn to glare sharply at her taking her by surprise.

“Oh, man. He's taking this really hard.” Worried, Marco exclaims.

“This is probably just a monster trick.” Carelessly, Star dismisses.

“Those aren’t crocodile tears star,” I point out knowing the difference well.

“I don't think he's faking it. We should do something.” Marco reasons as I nod my head in agreement.

“Like what?” Star enquires.

“I don't know. But we can't just leave him like this.” Marco argues.

“Marco, why do you even care? He's a monster!” Annoyed, Star scowls.

“He’s a person, he has emotions lie anyone else!” Snippily, I argue making Star turn away confused as we turn to watch as Lobster Claws shakes a tree, and several squirrels scurry out.

“Monsters are the bad guys!” Simple minded, Star dictates making me frown.

“Now hold on star there is no real bad guy in the world.” Calmly, I halt her.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, she questions me.

“I mean everyone has a motive to be evil they aren’t necessarily the bad guys.” I try to explain.

“This coming from the girl yesterday that said anything cute is evil?” Star arches a brow.

“That was a joke.” I defend myself.

“Why do you care?” Star questions confused.

“Because that’s what history is all about!” Enthusiastically, I grin.

“What?” Lost, Star blinks.

“It’s all about evaluating, looking at why someone went down the road they did and understanding their point of view.” Fondly, I smile.

“I think you mean sociology.” Lightly, Marco smirks.

“I could be talking about humanities Marco either way we should never judge a book by its cover…” I reason to him.

“I don't have to be bad. In fact, I've always secretly wanted to be good.” Earnestly, he confesses to us holding the squirrel caressing it almost.

“Really? Well, maybe we can show you how.” Hopeful, Marco smiles.

“What? That's crazy! Monsters... are... evil! It's just their nature.” Star reasons.

“No, it's not! Look!” Gently, Lobster Claws sets the squirrel down on the ground.

“See?” Proudly, Marco smiles.

“Yeah! See?” Lobster claws agrees. The squirrel's tail hangs out of Lobster Claws' mouth as Lobster Claws swallows the mouth, making me shudder in disgust.

“Okay, Lobster Claws. The key to being good is "do unto others as you'd have them do to you." Marco recites just as a guy on a bicycle rides by. Angrily, Lobster Claws punches him.

“Like that?” Innocently, Lobster turns to us.

“Actually, that's 100% wrong and you want to do the opposite. Now say you're sorry.” I cut in.

That's all right! I landed on a sprinkler!” Brightly, the cyclist assures us.

This is too hard. I'm never gonna get this.” Sadly, Lobster claws sighs.

Yeah. You should just give up.” Sternly, Star says.

Wow Star just wow.” Disappointed, I cross my arms at my friend.

What did I do!?” Irritated, Star scowls.

You know what the fact that your mindset is so behind the times explains Mewni a lot…” Snidely, I remark crossing my arms.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Huffing, Star scowls at me.

“The medieval theme you got going on in Mewni, thoughts like yours is only holding it back from prospering besides isn’t Tom half monster?” Lowly, I whisper the last bit making her blues widen then narrow.

“He’s a demon, who identifies as mewman.” Sternly, she corrects me.

“And why do you think he does that?” Firmly, I place my hands on my hips as she goes quiet.

“I…well…” Pained, she trails off refusing to look me in the eye, going quiet contemplating my words as we continue our training to convert lobster claws into someone better.

“Okay. Don't listen to her. Uh, the next time you get the urge to punch somebody, just imagine how it would feel if it happened to you.” Nervously, Marco dismisses Stars turning to focus on Lobster Claws.

“I got the urge! ...Wow, that totally would've hurt.” Lobster claw realizes making me smile at the seedling of hope having begun to sprout as we continue our training…

“Tragedy today as a rampaging lobster man destroyed four city blocks. Miraculously, no one was injured, but one cyclist mourns the loss of his new bike.”

“Oh, it was our first outing together. Now I have nothing.” Strained, Marco smiles and turns the TV off.

“Yeah, you know how the news sensationalizes things. I still believe you can be good. But until then, I'm gonna find some rubber bands for your claws. Ash I may need your help.” Weakly, Marco smiles, laughing weakly as he glances at me and I nod as we begin the search only then for when we do and rush down, to find Lobster Claws nowhere in sight instead we are greeted by the potato three eyed giant being thrown into the wall…great.

“They're back?!” Surprised, Marco and I gawk at the monster ambush in the garden as Star lunges over to me.

“Yeah. I lured them here to get Lobster Claws his old job back. I'm gonna let him beat me up. Play along.” Whispering, Star pleads to us and blasts the giraffe monster.

“What?! That's crazy!” Marco scowls at her.

“This is stupid.” I agree shaking my head as I punch the fly monster back.

“All right, Ludo, I got more than cupcakes this time! Uh, I said, "I got more than cupcakes this time." Star repeats glancing at the fence as Lobster Claws appears from behind a fence.

“Go, red boy! Booyakasha! Don't worry, boss. I got this. Raahhhh!” Quickly, Lobster Claws throws a punch that misses Star. Dramatically, Star staggers back.

“This is too painful to even watch,” I groan facepalming at the terrible display as Star overreacts about being beaten, the monsters falling for it mentioning Claw’s improvements as next thing I know Claw gabs Star’s wand.

“Hey!” Offended, Star scwls as Claw steals the wand, my eyes widening as the world around us turns ruby red with accents of coal black as the wand cracks and turns from a purple form with white wings to a black-eye form with purple thorns. Lobster Claws' eyes turn black and purple.

“What's... happening... to me?! Being bad... feels so gooooood...!” Scared, Claws questions as I note rocks and the bandaged squirrel levitate off the ground.

“Lobster Claw! How could you do this?! I was trying to help you!” Betrayed, Star screams to the monster snapping out of his daze from her voice as he turns with his eyes returning to normal. The wand changes to a crab-like form, a more innocent form then the previous one taking Star back.

“Don't listen to her. She's the enemy!” Angrily, Ludo roars as Lobster Claws faces him and the wand turn dark again.

“No, I saw the good in you! Don't do it!” Pleadingly, Star begs as Marco turns to step forward only to see my hand on his wrist stopping him, his browns gazing into my stern yellow, shaking my head, if this moment is what I think it is…then we can’t do anything now yet.

Torn Lobster Claws turns to face Star and the wand turn normal again.

“Act like a monster and give it to me!” Rudely, Ludo demands from Lobster Claws who turns to face him again and the wand turn dark again.

“Lobster Claws! Please!” Begging, Star pleads, tears in her eyes as Lobster Claws and the wand shift continuously between dark and normal until fed up, I rush forwards surprisng many as I kick the wand to Star, returning Claws back to normal as Star regains her wand and blasts them all away, only this time when they return to the portal, Claws joins them and jumps into the portal, returning home making me frown at the sad seedling being to dry and wilt away, we were close, but I suppose…

“Huh. You two were right. There was some good in him, after all.” Relieved, I glance at Star, a new look in her eye as she gazes down at her wand making me smile softly, I guess a new seed of hope has been planted for the monsters.


	13. Mommy Issues

“Wha...?” Startled, Marco and I descend down the staircase blinking surprised by the colourful birds fly past Marco and me squawking.

“Wow, Star's getting better at her magic. This is really peaceful.” Impressed, Marco tells me as I furrow my brow.

“The squeaking is peaceful?” I question confused only then for my eyes to widen as I release a shocked scream when alien-like monster with blue fur, four eyes, and a snake tail lunges to attack Marco. It catches Marco in its mouth.

“Ash Help!” Pleadingly, he calls out to me snapping me out of my drowsy daze as I turn to attack only to see a ray of rainbows attack the creature.

“Mega Explosive Crystal Laser!” Swiftly, Star makes a laser pointer with her wand. Distracted, the lion monster drops Marco and follows the laser pointer.

“Here, kitty, kitty.” The lion monster follows the laser pointer away into the bushes.

“Thanks for saving me... again.” Sadly, Marco takes out a notepad and pen. The notepad two columns: one with Star's face and 27 check marks, and one with Marco's face and 4 check marks. Marco adds a check mark to Star's column.

“That makes it 28 saves for you and... 4 for me. But, heh, who's counting?” Bitterly, Marco remarks.

“You are and I told you to stop.” Sternly, I remind him sighing at the sensitive topic.

“You said to stop ours. And I did.” Pointedly, he argues.

“Burning it doesn’t stop it.” I mutter making me roll my eyes at the dummy.

“Wow, guys! I just love what you've done with the place!” Amazed, Star gushes complimenting us making me raise a brow, how could we even do this? Why would we even? Curious, a purple bird flies up and perches on Star's head. It squawks and starts pecking her head.

“Aw! So cute!” Happily, Star gushes as I raise a brow at the annoying bird pecking at Star’s temple unfazed by the nagging pain.

“What? We didn't do this.” Marco denies.

“How could we do all this?” I question flabbergasted by her logic.

“Well, somebody did.” Simply, Star shrugs.

“And that somebody would need magic to create species that don’t even exist yet.” I point towards the tiger from before happily snoozing in the corner.

"Somebody"? Birds and rainbows and... whatever that is?” Marco points at a six-legged poodle-like creature behind him eating a bag of chips.

“Poodle 'Sup?” Casually, he greets us chewing on some crisps.

“This has to be you.” Marco states.

“It has you all over.” I agree.

“Sorry, it wasn't me.” Unfazed, Marco pulls down an entanglement of vines to reveal a stone sculpture of Star's head.

“Eh, looks more like your dad's work.” Sceptical, Star argues only then for Mr. Diaz to appear in the sculpture's mouth holding a hammer and chisel.

“This was my work. But the rest of this, no…” Mr Diaz confesses to us continuing his chiselling as we all decide to head for bed…

“So you think Star is sleepwalking…” I gather after Marco had woken me up for us to go downstairs to talk psychology with Star.

“Seems so or well spell walking...” Carelessly, Marco shrugs.

“The more I learn about mewmans the freakier they become to me.” Disturbed, I confess as we head down.

“Psychology?” Surprised, Star blinks at the name after I place the books down sitting down by Marco as we explain the concept to her.

“Psychologyyyy.” Excitedly, Marco does jazz hands.

“Yeah. Psychologyyyy. ...What is it?” Star asks us.

“Psychology is like karate for your mind.” Marco tells her only confusing her.

“Karate? Are we going to fight?” Eager, Star smiles.

“What he means is, it’s the study of the human brain to find out the root of your behaviours, habits maybe even see some trauma in there, love me some trauma, to see what makes you, you.” Easily, I simplify for her.

“Ohhhh. Yeah, we have something like that on Mewni.” Brightly, Star smiles as she explains of a man being put in a catapult. A doctor pulls the catapult's lever, and the man goes flying into the background...

“Yeah, this is pretty different. Now, before we start, I must transform myself!” Dramatically, Marco declares making me groan.

“Transform?” Perplexed, Star blinks.

“God dang it dude,” Annoyed, I face palm as Marco spins around. He puts on a pair of glasses and a sweater vest, and he takes out a textbook labelled "PSYCH 101".

Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book! Dr. Marco, Ph.D!” Proudly, Marco poses.

What does Ph.D stand for?” Fascinated, Star asks.

"Pretty handsome dude." Smoothly, Mrs Diaz brushes past through the doorway.

“Mom! Go back to bed!” Blushing, Marco whines.

“Do we have a concept of bed times here? But no A Doctor of Philosophy is a PH.D the highest education certificate you can get in Uni.” I explain to her.

“Uni?” Lost, Star frowns.

“A place saved for another day!” Quickly, I cut her off as we get Star on the couch. Silently, Star lies on the couch while Marco sits in a chair.

“All right, Miss Butterfly. I'm going to administer a series of psychological tests to uncover what's bothering you.” Marco begins.

“Ooh, tests. Sounds fun! Oh, wait. No, it doesn't.” Frowning, Star says.

“Test number one: role playing! I want you to pretend to be someone close to you.” Marco begins.

“Hi, I'm Marco! My skinny jeans are awesome! Ooh, here comes Jackie Lynn Thomas! I'm gonna impress her with my karate! I got this cute little mole!” Mockingly, Star exclaims.

“Try someone else!” Desperate, Marco suggests.

“Hi I’m Ash I like goth stuff and summoning weird things though I don’t like this scary demon guy who I think I should hook up with!” Star dramatically poses making me scowl.

“No I do not!” Furious, I snap as Star giggles.

Annoyed, Marco writes "THIS ISN'T WORKING" on his notepad passing it to me as I easily write back. “You think?” Making him arch a brow.

“The sass is unneeded.” He mumbles making me roll my eyes at the idiot.

“Test number two: art therapy! Paint me a picture of your childhood!” Sternly, Marco instructs. Pleased, Star paints herself being constricted by a snake with Queen Butterfly's face; a three-headed monster with the heads of Ludo, Buff Frog, and a fly monster; and a unicorn.

“Hmmm. Such depth! So many symbols! What does it say about your childhood?!” In awe, Marco demands.

“I was just drawing unicorns and monsters 'cause they're cool. Rawr! Aah! Rawr!” Casually, Star leans back.

“Test three ink blot test! Tell me what you see on this paper!” Marco suggests.

“An ink blot! I win!” Giggling, Star declares.

“Okay, no-no-no. What does this remind you of?” Marco hints.

“A fat porcupine.” Star describes.

“Oh, yes, that's good. What about this one?” Fascinated, Marco enquires.

“A little alien guy in a gnome cap. Maybe I'm sleep-spelling because I'm secretly a little alien guy in a gnome cap.” Stunned, Star gasps at the thought.

“Eh, no. Now what about—Ugh, wait. Hold on, this is a mistake.” Frowning, Marco frowns at the teeny tiny dot in the middle.

“That reminds me of my overbearing mother suffocating me with all the duties of becoming a queen for the rest of my life...!” Ominously, Star whispers making my eyes widen with Marco the pair of us smirking.

“Yay! I have mother issues!” Jovial, Star claps only for me to place my hand on her hands stopping her.

“No, that's bad.” Marco corrects her.

Aww. I have mother issues. Wait I can match Ash now! Brightly, she smiles at me bringing me into a hug as I inch away from her groaning at her obliviousness.

“You really don’t match with this.” Tiredly, I tell her.

“It's okay, Star. Identifying the problem is the first step to recovery!” Optimistically, Marco assures her.

“That is if you wish to recover or continue going down the self-destructive path ahead of you,” Grimly, I smile at the dark truth of the situation laughing nervously as Marco gives me a look of concern.

“Recovery...!” Sparkling, Star’s eyes shine as we head back to bed only this time….

“Ash help!!” Loudly, I hear Marco’s panicked cry as I rush into my room, my eyes widening at the beast before me.

“What the heck is that thing!?” Loudly, I scream disgust etched into my tone at the elephant thing.

“I want your face!” Angrily, she snarls at Star.

“I don’t blame you with that face,” Honestly, I confess to her making her glare at me.

“Ugh, you weren't sleep-spelling. You were just defending yourself against that sleep goblin... elephant.” Astonished, Marco realizes.

“Wow! I'm hardcore!” Pumped up, Star cheers.

“I came here for your face! To steal your face! You hurt me in my butt!” Angrily, Princess Smooshy turns around to reveal a tiny narwhal with its horn stuck in her butt making both Marco and I shudder.

“Could you... stop yelling?” Kindly, Star requests.

“Well, I'm sorry. I don't have any ears. Camera phone. I'm on the run from St. O's.” Smooshy does a selfie making my eye twitch already hating her as much as I had hated Ponyhead, who is sparingly higher on the list compared to this creep.

“Well, you can't stay here. I don't want to go to St. O's!” Easily, Star rejects her.

“Oh, you're going to St. O's. You see, we're both big girls. We got the same highs and lows, the same east and west. You can hardly tell us apart. Except for in the face. Camera phone. So I'm gonna laser finger your face off of your head. Oh, you can have my face. See, I'm gonna wear your face, and then you can go to jail. 'Cause you look like me. It's just a classic face-switch scenario…” Smooshy monologues as laughing, the three of us cackle at the thought of this ugly delusion woman thinking she’s as pretty as Star oh my god, this elephant thing smut be on another planet.

“So you think you can pull of a face off?” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“A face what?” Blinking, Marco frowns.

“Remember that film, Janna and I tried getting you to watch but you ended up throwing up?” Laid back, I remind him.

“Which one?” Marco probs.

“Ah yeah, I’ll tell you later.” Casually, I dismiss him.

“Oh, yeah. Oh, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.” Laughing, Marco chuckles with me.

“It's not funny.” Sternly, she snaps and grabs Star making her scream and our eyes widen as we chase after them.

“Don't worry, Star. I'll save you!” Marco pops out of the mouth of Star's head sculpture. He runs past Princess Smooshy, who hides her face behind a newspaper with the headline "PRINCESS MONSTER ON THE LOOSE." Easily, I stop at the sight while Marco walks back with his arms crossed.

“Ahem.” Unimpressed, Marco and I stand side by side, arms crossed as we frown at the nervous princess, lowering her newspaper to reveal Star.

“You could have screamed you know.” Tiredly, I turn to look down at Star.

“Probably,” She shrugs as Princess Smooshy grabs a vine, and she and Star are pulled upward. Marco grabs another vine and follows. Princess Smooshy and Star crash through the roof.

“Camera phone.” As Princess Smooshy runs from Marco and me, Star's hair snags on an antenna. It recoils back and smacks Marco in the face while I help steady him as we continue the chase.

“Nose grab!” Princess Smooshy climbs onto the roof of Star's loft with her trunk-like nose. She uses a pair of dimensional scissors to open a dimensional portal.

“Stop!” Clumsily, Marco nearly slips on the roof tiles as quickly, I grab his hand helping steady him.

“Be careful on this roof. It is slippery from the evening dew.” Smooshy warns us weirdly enough.

“Let me go, you weirdy weirdo!” Annoyed, Star scowls at her.

“Are those two small? Or are they just really far away? I can't tell. Laser finger.” Princess Smooshy starts lasering Star's face.

“Ash! Marco!” Panicked, Star calls out to us.

“Nooo!” Marco tries to climb onto the loft roof, but he's too short to reach alongside me. As he falls, he drops his "Dr. Marco" glasses. Ash! He glances at me as I sigh and toss him the glasses. Smirking, Marco puts on the glasses and sweater vest again.

“Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book! Dr. Marco, Ph.D! You don't have to do this! I have an "A" in psychology! I can help you!” Marco declares.

“No, thank you.” Smoothly, Princess Smooshy rejects and approaches the dimensional portal.

“Use your mind karate!” Worried, Star calls outs.

“Listen to me!” Sternly, Marco commands her.

“I already told you. I don't have any ears.” Firmly, she reminds him.

“Well, maybe that's why you're in this mess!” Fed up, I point out making her eyes widen from my words.

“Okay, I do have ears. But I don't use them to listen to people. The only people I listen to is my mind. And right now, my mind is telling me to steal her face.” Solemnly, she reveals to us lingering making me smirk.

“But you can't keep running from your problems. When you steal other people's faces, all you're really stealing is your future.” Sadly, Marco tells her glancing at me as I nod slowly crawling climbing up as I make my way behind her distracting her.

“But... But I like my future...I don't like my future.” Princess Smooshy begins stepping through the dimensional portal only to met by a firm fist to the face knocking her out cold.

“Hah take that therapy!” Cackling, I laugh to the high heavens over our victory.

“Wow, Marco. You really saved my face.” Grateful, Star smiles at Marco after we get ourselves down watching the Smooshy thing get put into saint O’s.

“Yes! Finally!” Victorious, Marco adds a check mark to his column on the notepad.

“I don't get it. Why is this tally thing such a big deal to you?” Curious, Star questions him.

“I don’t know I think it’s a boy thing,” Cheekily, I wink making her giggle.

“Uhhh... I don't know. I guess you're this magic princess from another dimension, and I'm just...” Sadly, Marco begins as Star puts on Marco's "Dr. Marco" glasses.

“Ahem. Ph.D. Marco, you are awesome. We don't need to get caught up in who saves who. All that matters is that we have each other's back.” Sternly, she reminds Marco.

“Yeah. But this time... I totally saved you! Woo-hoo! Whoa!” Happily, Marco cheers.

“Yeah you…” Slyly, I remark a small smile on my lips as I easily catch the idiot by his foot making him look up at me, his brown meeting my yellow as he laughs.

“You're right. We shouldn't keep track anymore. So um…could you let me down?” Nervously he requests of me as playfully, I hum looking up at Star smiling softly nodding as I help him up, all of us heading back inside for some nice old fashion, comfort food.

“I think we may have found the root of your problem. You have mother issues!” Marco declares.


	14. Flashy Arrival

“Brother why must we be here? Surely you can find another to dance with?” Tiredly, I question my brother, my brow furrowed as I exit out of the carriage, grimacing at the harsh ray of light from the bright sun above beaming down upon us. Silently, I follow after my brother, my ears hearing the rock muffled music from my navy blue headphones matching my navy blue stripped and light blue sweater, wearing my coal black leather jacket as I enter the school grounds of the humans.

“Who's that?”

“He's hot.”

“Especially the older looking brother look how tall he is…” Annoyed, I feel my brow furrow, my eye twitching at the nagging fools, how irritating. I grimace at the grating in my ears, humans so weak, so pathetic, they are nothing but bothersome creatures. I would much prefer studying then dealing with humans, then people, all they do is nag and nag, they don’t just leave me alone.

“Brother mind telling me why you’re wearing shades indoors?” Curious, I question him.

“Because I look cool you think so…right?” Worried, my brother questions me, his voice breaking as I sigh at my fool of a brother letting his insecurities get the best of him, consume him, a trait a Lucitor must not have, a Lucitor must be strong, smart and resolute in their decision. They must look back on their decisions at time to think what they could have done better to lead their people but never hesitate, never stay within the past’s grim escapes confiding them, holding him back from their true potential as Lucitor’s we must remain that way for the crown for our people.

Staring, some girls pass by on a skateboard, looking mesmerized. Tom, my foolish brother believes he can win back the blonde bimbo that is Butterfly, I never liked her, her chipper, perky, positive outlook on life, it screams fake, it screams traitor, it screams manipulator especially with how much they seem to idolise her around the royalty community, something is wrong with that girl like everyone else has a flaw with them. I never understood my brother’s attraction to her, especially with that pesky unicorn, that voice alone spews ruby red alongside the urge of cooking her, perhaps make some actual use out of her after all, heh. Silently, my brother and enter a classroom, I linger in the doorway while my brother stops in front of the class. Smoothly, he levitates Ingrid's desk in the front and floats up to Butterfly behind her.

“Hey, Star. I'm here to take you...to the Blood Moon Ball.” Smugly, he uses his fiery flames to create a crescent moon making me roll my eyes.

“Really that’s how you’re going to ask her?” Unimpressed, I arch a brow leaning against the doorway, glaring at the girls gawking at me, urgh, girls are so annoying, I can’t believe mum, bring a girl, bring a plus one, just show me you have a friend. I don’t need friends, I don’t need people, as ruler all we will need is the studies taught to me and to make sure my people are safe. I’m fine how I am. Just because I’m not as social as most princes she has to be concerned, it’s ridiculous.

“Don’t ruin this for me.” He frowns at me making me roll my eyes at my brother.

“I don’t have too you’re doing just fine yourself.” Snarky, I respond smirking at my brother’s low growl, his eyes briefly filtering red as he tries to calm himself only then to blink surprised as Butterfly snatches his arms chanting while dragging him out, no, no, no. Amused, I watch on as my brother feebly tries to reason to Butterfly but it falls to deaf ears as I follow after them, shoving my hands in my pockets. Smirking, I watch Butterfly push my brother inside the carriage. Quietly, I approach the skeletal horse set aflame, fondly placing my fingertips across his dry body brushing against his body as he leans into my touch appreciating the gesture.

“Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope. You need to leave right now. Take your carriage and fire and dead horse and go back to the underworld.” Sternly, Butterfly commands him.

“Wait. I'm dead?” Scared, Manfred turns to me for confirmation as I grimly nod, I knew I had to tell him.

“Sorry Manfred I was meaning to tell you,” Apologetically, I tell the horse bowing his head.

“Oh, come on, Starship! It's the Blood Moon Ball! It only happens once every 667 years.” Smiling, Tom stamps his foot on the ground, fiery flames spewing out to stop Star as Tom sweeps Star off her feet with flames and levitates her into his arms, smirking smoothly down at her as I roll my eyes at the move.

“Tom, we broke up! Period!” Frustrated, Star flips backward out of Tom's arms.

“Star, Wait, wait, wait, wait. Star, hang on. I'm a changed man, okay? Me and Michael we’re getting help.” Brightly, Tom smiles at me cheekily nudging my arm making me roll my eyes at my brother.

“I don’t need help. Mum thinks I need help and she’s dramatic.” Annoyed, I huff scowling at the thought of that woman, nagging at me, urgh why can’t she leave me alone? She reads one article and poof thinks I need help. Mumbling, I complain as suddenly, I feel something soft land on my shoulder making me turn to smile softly at Reggie the rag doll, purring, Reggie’s whiskers brush against my cheek making me smile softly as he perches himself on my shoulders, getting comfy as my fingertips brush against his fluffy grey fur.

“Hey, so does dad and me. But still… we've got a life coach, Brian.” Sternly, my brother reminds me making me roll my eyes as I continue petting Manfred, staring traumatised at the reality of the situation that being him dead.

“Hey.” Politely, Brain pops out of the carriage to greet Butterfly.

“He's awesome. A happy bunny. And, and I have been anger-free for 53 days.” Proudly, my brother boasts as I grumble at my blue badge saying 40 days, I have one hiccup and it’s back to square zero and it’s all thanks to _her_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Tom's brother?


	15. Blood Moon Ball

That girl if I hadn’t met her, I wouldn’t be in this mess, I would be having 54 days anger free but I don’t all thanks to that human thinking she can talk back to me. My brother was destroyed thanks to butterfly it took every fibre of my will power not to char her into cinders, not one soul has ever stood up to me for a reason, even Butterfly feared me and this girl, this human thought she could just come up to me and have the nerve to talk back to me! Me a royal! I could have her killed if I so wished…

Even if she was kind with the oven mitts what did she hope to gain from that? My forgiveness, I know people, I know how they behave, they act nice to me, they pretend to be my friends, they act fake to get on my good side just like them just like everyone else whether it be out of fear or for their own personal game that’s how everyone acts. But I will not be fooled, not now and not ever again will I be fooled, I don’t know what game that girl is playing but I will find out.

“53?” Quietly, Star whispers, her eyes looking conflicted staring at the button.

“Don't you want to pet my bunny?” Smirking, Tom offers making me scoff, holding in the snicker at the innuendo making my brother arch a brow at me, giving me a really look as I place my hands up in the air, a small smirk on my lips.

“You said it not me,” Mercifully, I place my hands up in mock surrender.

“Well, he is adorable.” Oblivious, Butterfly gives in reaching out to pet the perky pink rabbit, only then for my eyes to widen as some idiot comes charging at my brother and chops off Tom's right hand. The hand still moves around on its own.

“Back off, demons!” The fool snaps at my brother.

“Why don’t you learn your place boy!?” Snarling, I snap at the familiar boy whimpering back as I grab him by the wrist, flame spewing out making him scream scared.

“Marco!” Concerned, Butterfly draws her wand, glowing brightly as pained, Tom holds his arm in pain. Furious, He glares at Marco with glowing red eyes as I sigh, exhaling a tense hot breath.

“Oh no, Uh, you better run.” Butterfly catches on stepping back.

“Brian now!” Angrily, I snap at Brain nodding his head as Brian goes up to Tom and walks him around in circles. “Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out...” Brian chants. Fixated, Tom's killer glare stays on the human.

“Oh! No-no-no-no. No, no. That's why I got my support system. I'm good. Got the angries out! Come on Mike let uh…that guy go. Don’t waste your time with him,” Laughing, my brother dismisses me making me curse under my breath, releasing my iron grip as the human whimpers cradling his scored hand to his chest. Grumbling, I glare at him, ragdoll pouncing into my arms as I furiously begin stroking him, finding comfort in his soft lulling lilac scent. Crawling, Tom's dismembered hand picks up the bunny and levitates back onto his wrist.

“Everything is... Whew! Under control.” Heaving, Tom pets the bunny so hard, its fur becomes poofy making me glance at Ragdoll freezing up looking up at me fearful making me sigh as simply, I bow my head, inhaling the sweet comfort scent of lilac easing me.

“Marco, don't karate him. This is... Tom. You’ve met Michael.” Tired, Butterfly introduces the boy to him as I furrow my brow, we have?

“Demon ex-boyfriend Tom? And hey I remember you!” Brightly, he smiles, his sceptical nature towards my brother melting away when smiling at me.

“I don’t remember you.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“O-Oh.” Sheepishly, the human smiles at me, glancing to the side as I frown.

“What?” Annoyed, I glance to the side at my brother elbowing me lightly.

“In a conversation you treat others how you would like to be treated.” Softly, Brain advises me.

“So?” Confused, I prob him.

“How would you feel if someone forgot who you were?” Brain suggests making me scoff.

“How would they I’m next in line to the Lucitor’s I can’t be forgotten.” Lost, I question perplexed by his words, how could they not know me? I’m not trying to be arrogant here but seriously I don’t understand how you could not know unless well you’re a human, they are as ignorant as the Mewman’s believes over monsters, over my people.

“That isn’t…” Tiredly, Tom rases his hand silencing Brian as Tom shakes Marco's hand. His own hand becomes briefly detached.

“Nice to, uh, meet you, Marco.” Awkwardly, he greets the human shaking the human’s hand with his detached hand.

“Whaaaat is he doing here?” The human steps back freaked out.

“He wants to take me to the Blood Moon Ball.” Butterfly informs him.

“Star, never go with a predator to a second location!” Sternly, the human tells Butterfly making me scoff only then for my eyes to widen when…

“What’s going on here?” Curious, the familiar voice calls out as I turn my hues to narrow at the familiar red head.

“Ash this is Tom,” Star sighs introducing the two.

“Oh, so this is Tom it’s nice to meet you…” Brightly, the human known as Ash greets my brother making my eyes narrow, my hands shaking quivering, feeling my blood boil. Softly, I feel ragdolls trial gently brush against my nose as I shove my shaking hands into my leather jacket pocket as I turn to see Brain smiling softly at me, gently.

“Be nice…treat others how you would lie to be treated, especially with the girls,” Tenderly, Brian smiles at me making me grimace turning my head away at his words, releasing a low growl…why did she have to be here!?


	16. Courteous Countdown

“Oh um thanks oh you must be Ash right?” Politely, Tom smiles at me. Tom has spiky salmon-coloured hair, very pale lilac skin, three red eyes (one in the middle of his forehead), black eyeliner under and around his eyes, two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, and pointy ears and nose. He wears a simple black jacket with black pants and shoes, a large black belt with an army green buckle, a white button-up shirt with a protruding collar, a loosely worn black tie, and special "three-lens" sunglasses.

“Yeah how did you know?” Curious, I question him.

“Michael.” Smirking, he points to a familiar brunette making me scowl at the sight of him, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive…” Arrogantly, Michael teasingly smirks pushing himself off the skeletal horse to approach, sulking almost.

“Oh great you’re here.” Annoyed, I greet the idiot.

“And so are you fantastic.” Sneakily, he greets me back as I cross my arms with him doing the same, towering over me.

“Why’s he here?” Confused, I question Tom irritation etched into my tone.

“Mum wanted him to get out of his room.” Honestly, Tom tells me.

“I was happy there.” Annoyed, Micheal shoves his hand into his pocket. I note his other hand reach up to the cutie on his shoulder purring as his fingertips dig into the fluffy fur of the cat and pet the purring creature perched upon his shoulder.

“You were getting pale, paler than normal you know how mum worries.” Concerned, Tom voices out making me turn to frown at his supposed elder brother looking up disinterested by his brother’s worry making e scowl at his rude demeanour.

“She doesn’t need to.” Dismissively, he hisses.

“Right anyway what do you want?” Impatiently, I demand from them crossing my arms.

“Oh, right tell him Mike.” Smiling, Tom pushes his brother forward groaning whining as he places sighs, slumping his shoulders, hands in pocket he turns to face me.

“Urgh…do you want to go to the blood moon ball with me?” Surprisingly, he whispers to me his tone shy as he scratches his peach skin cheek looking to the side.

“….Come again?” Blank, I blink trying to register what I had heart.

“Look! I just… I need a date to get mum off my back, I had planned to bring home one of the girls from the bird kingdom but mum wants someone who isn’t well…” Infuriated, Michael rants to me, his voice panicked noting the hint of fury in his tone as his claws reach up sinking into his brown locks tugging at them.

“Ponyhead like?” I gather.

“Ponyhead like. And you are far from that, I mean you’re boring, you’re bland you’re…” Casually, he begins as my brow furrows, feeling my eye twitch at the idiot.

“You’re not a people person are you?” Dryly, I remark unimpressed.

“What did I do wrong?” Annoyed, Mike scowls at me glancing at Brian and his brother.

“Dude…” Exasperated, Tom facepalms at his brother’s antics unknowingly rude to some.

“What!? Urgh! I’m sorry okay I’m not a people person!” Angrily, he roars at me, his eyes ruby red flames spewing out as Brian latches to his side. Brian is a slightly overweight man who wears teal-rimmed glasses, a sea green T-shirt, brown shorts, white socks with blue stripes at the top, grey and black shoes, and has receding brown hair tied back in a small ponytail.

Rhythmically, he begins chanting the familiar mantra, walk it out and talk it out making me blink, it reminds me of those who would do those chants before a ritual. Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out...as my ears hear the usual sound of counting from before.

“Um…is that what you meant by his temper?” Worried, I whisper to Star.

“Yeah, he has a much worse case than Tom.” Grimacing, Star confesses to me.

“I am RIGHT here.” Snarling, Mike snaps at Star making her squeak back, her wand jolting up as she clumsily catches the tool.

“We know we can hear you.” Calmly, I tell him as Mike roars, spewing ruby red flames scaring the others while I bored, simply raise a brow at the pathetic performance.

“Mike…” Tom calls out to his brother stopping in his stride as he brushes Brian off.

“Fine! Fine…1,2,3,4,5…” Calmly, Michael places his arms out, taking in a shaky breath.

“Look, I can see you're mad. You think I'm a total jerk. I get it. But I have changed. Remember... I'm not the only one with horns.” Tenderly, Tom smiles pointing at Star’s horn hairband making me arch a brow curious while I note Michael roll his eyes at the corny line, not that I can blame him on that matter.

“Why didn't you tell me I'm dead?” Pained, the horse whimpers as surprisingly, Michael approaches the horses side, gently brushing his fingertips across the horse, trying to comfort his pained demonic whimpers making me arch a brow.

“Tom we got to go we promised mother we would go suit shopping with her,” Stoically, Michael reminds him as he nods.

“No pressure. If you decide you want to go, just toll this bell and bring your friend down. It was nice meeting you,” Politely, Tom smiles at me making me smile back nodding my head he seems nice despite the anger issues as I note Michael scowl as Tom hands Star a small black bell. Quickly, Tom's and Michael’s carriage is engulfed in flames as the two demons stroll in, me noting Michael placing his headphones back on and taking out a portable console. Tom sticks his hand into the flames to make a small window.

“Oops. Almost forgot the little hammer.. I hope I see you two there.” Smiling, he hands Star a tiny skull-shaped hammer as the flames consume the carriage making them vanish, leaving us to ponder over the invite. Curious, my yellows meet Star’s blue as together, we ponder over the question, do we or do we not go to the blood moon ball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Micheal?


	17. Expected More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the amazing ManOfMystery for the feedback. I hope you like the chapter! Also question for the day what do you think of Micheal? Or him and Ash? Would love to know your thoughts!

“I’m not sure about this Star,” Uneasily, I furrow my brow at Star as I stand uneasily in her room.

“Relax it’ll be fun!” Happily, she assures me as she looks through her numerous dresses as Marco is currently downstairs, making nachos.

“I’m sure but I don’t really have clothes for this sort of thing, you know formal…” Awkwardly, I gesture, already imagining the fancy orchestra, with their snooty snobs, their pinkies out for tea and most of all, the horrors of small tiny food that look so small that it couldn’t fill anyone’s stomach.

“Relax that’s why you got me your bestie!” Eagerly, she grins at me, wrapping her arms around me practically dragging me towards her wardrobe passing me dress after dress, my eyes widening at the sudden feather soft weight soon becoming as heavy as lead as startled, I stumble back from the shift of weight falling in on myself trapping myself within the landslide and avalanche of fabrics.

“What are you doing silly? This is no time to play hide and seek it’s makeover time!” Excitedly, Star declares as after dress after dress, Star says she found the one as I stare down at my new attire, quickly finding my landing with the heeled ankle boots of ruby red. I’m wearing a ruby red dress with diamonds of a soft peach pink at the rim of the dress, around the waistline is a small peach pink ribbon matching my ruby red heels with peach pink accents matching my gloves as I nervously adjust them.

“You look amazing!!” Squealing, Star gushes making me blink taken aback as I shyly turn away.

“You’re joking,” Quickly, I dismiss the praise, feeling a ruby red rush enter my cheeks as I shyly turn away.

“No way! Ooh let me do your make up!” Eagerly, Star volunteers making my yellows dilate in fear.

“W-Wait ARGHH!!” Panicked, I open my mouth to argue only to be blinded and consumed by a blast of hot pink. Groaning, I fall back on the heels of my boots, groaning at my blurry vision, seeing only white until it fades as my fuzzy vison brushes back by the black dots in my vision as I whimper, cradling my forehead as Star helps me up, gasping much to my fear.

“How bad is it?” Fearful, I question panicked, internally screaming as I cover my face horrified.

“Look!” She squeals as I sigh and slowly turn grimacing, bracing for the horror only for my eyes to widen at my long locks swept to the side in a side ponytail held back by a yellow band.

“How do you feel?” Gently, Star questions me smiling softly leaning on my shoulder as I stare in stunned silence. While Star beams at me wearing a sleeveless red and pink cocktail dress off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, long white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides. Star wears her hair up in a big top knot with curls hanging over her ears, with her normal headband.

“I can’t feel my face…” Heaving, I cough out rainbow dust concerning me while Star smiles regardless as I stare down, shuddering concerned at the huge burst of magic flown through my face, feeling a prick of fear at the exposure, I wonder if it’s like radiation I hope not then again if it were…I wonder if there’s a magic form of radiation poisoning?

“Perfect!” Pleased, she smiles as she then focuses on her attire as I help her the mirror just as we hear the door open to Marco.

“You two are making a big mistake.” Marco greets us.

“Maybe... but it could be fun.” Optimistically, Star smiles.

“Eh might meet some cool demon stuff.” I argue.

“Why don't you just stay here, where it's always fun? Like... guaranteed.” Weakly, Marco fake cheers.

“Well, this is a different kind of fun. Don't look. I'm gonna change.” Star warns him.

“I just don't trust Tom nor that Michael guy. Maybe I should go with you two.” Nervously, Marco offers.

“And do what? You’re clearly outclassed,” Bluntly, I tell him how it is.

“Marco, you weren't invited. Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for my—seeeeeeeelf!” Star's hair is magically put in a top knot as I sigh at her taken abac by the magic blast.

“Are you two okay?” Concerned, Marco questions.

“Yeaaaah, totally, totally, totally. I just gotta stop using magic on... on... on my face.” Dazed, Star whispers.

“You think?” I sigh shaking my head.

“All I'm saying is guys like Tom never change.” Sternly, Marco declares.

“Well... There's only one way for me to find out besides I’m not completely alone. What do you think?” Smiling, Star unveils us as shyly, Marco moves the sombrero away from his eyes.

“You two look... amazing.” In awe, Marco whispers.

“Thanks, Marco!” Grateful, Star smiles.

“Oh thank goodness I don’t look like a train wreck.” Relieved, I place my hand on my chest.

“I told you to trust me!” Playfully, Star shoves me making me laugh.

“Don't go…Pleadingly, he whispers to us.

“We’re totally going. Smiling, Star whispers back as she uses the tiny skull hammer on Tom's bell. It makes a deep, resonant gong. Outside, in a pillar of fire, a small elevator car carried by a red winged demon appears. The elevator car dings open and lowers a short drawbridge to Star's balcony.

“Mmm. Smells like burnt toast.” Pleased, Star smiles.

“Huh I smell bacon…” I hum out loud as Star grabs my hand dragging me inside the elevator.

“Let's get this show on the road!” Eager, Star pounds on the ceiling while I sit on the either side, my body hunched over, my hands entwined as I feel beads of sweat beginning to form fearful of what’s to come.

“Which floor, mortals?” The demon questions us.

“Uh, I guess the bottom.” Unsure, Star glances at me only to meet my sheepish shrug.

“Let me just ride down with you.” Insistent, Marco gets onto the ramp only to be met by Star’s heeled boot.

Securely, a skeleton fortifies a metal cuff around his neck and makes a restrained pose. Stoically, a green-skinned man in a red hood is about to strike him with a spiked mace.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, guys. I don't know what you're about to do, but…” Frowning, Tom approaches the two wearing white and pink suit.

“Oh come on brother! Live a little.” Lightly, Michael sighs hands outstretched frowning at his brother baby proofing an esteemed rare event they are luckily to bear witness, a proud event of the Lucitor line and here he is baby proofing for some girl, that may not even want to be with him.

“I just want to keep things low-key for Star.” Cooley, Tom tells his elder brother rolling his eyes at his brother, Michael wears a navy-blue tailcoat suit with a snow-white dress shirt and blue suit trousers with his black dance shoes.

“You want to turn the Blood Moon Ball into a greeting card holiday, go ahead…” Smirking, Michael hears one of the demon’s remark.

“Wait. Which one of you said that?” Annoyed, Tom’s eyes narrow.

“Cool it brother they are only playing with you,” Calmly, Michael smiles at his little brother placing his hand on his shoulder as he feels his brother’s shoulders tense but relax from his touch.

“Me.” One of them voices out making both Lucitor’s blink, not sure who had the brave tongue to talk back to them.

“No. Okay. Whoever was just talking, raise your hand.” Sternly, Tom commands them as they turn to answer, Michael crosses his arms only then for the sound of flapping wings to perk their interest.

“Master Tom, Princess Butterfly and miss Thomas has arrived.” Slowly, the elevator lowers down to the ground, and we step out.

“Wow.” Amazed, Star blinks at the customs as I furrow my brow, huh…

“Star Butterfly. Don't you clean up nice. It’s good to see you again Ash,” Politely, Tom approaches us as I smile kindly at him.

“Uh, thank you... I guess.” Awkwardly, Star smiles.

“I got you this.” Smiling, Tom takes out some spider with horns making me blink at the strange crawling thing.

“What is it?” Nervous, Star questions him inching closer to me.

“It's a hair thing. It goes in your hair. It'll help you fit in down here.” Happily, Tom tells her as I furrow my brow. I may like horror stuff, but I like it dead not when it’s alive. Grimacing, I shiver when spotting the numerous legs moving and twitching.

“How sweet, Tom. But yeah, I kinda got my own thing going on here. I'm pretty happy with it. Let's go have fun now.” Swiftly, Star rejects the offer as Tom lowers the spider head piece and groaning angrily.

“I told you she wouldn’t go for it,” Surprised, I perk up at the voice and turn to the male leaning against the elevator, Michael who approaches me as I arch a brow, mildly impressed by his attire, seems he can dress up nice, if he wants.

“You can be positive that your anger is negative.” Brian recites to Tom as I glance at Michael, shrugging as the two go on ahead and we trial behind them.

“So you came…” Surprised, Michael exclaims as I raise a brow noting him trying to hide his surprised manner by trying to act col, glancing to the side, trying to act aloof making me chuckle lowly under my breath.

“Eh seems so. Besides who would miss out on going to the underworld?” Teasingly, I smile hands behind my back, my yellows widening admiring the beautiful entrance way of the cavern of sorts, looking up at the ruby red crystal crescent on top of the doorway way perking my interest.

“You humans do seem to enjoy the underworld…” Michael hums out.

“Do we now?” Curious, I raise a brow.

“From my studies you also prefer vampires. I’m afraid but they do not sparkle as the source material spoke of,” Michael informs me making me blink taken aback by his words.

“I’m sorry what?” I question him lost.

“Is…is that not true? I did history on the humans; they seem to enjoy burning people and often fall for vampires and werewolves.” He recalls making my eyes widen from his words.

“One of those things was right back then but the other not so much…” I try to be fair.

“Huh, could it be my studies have given me false evidence?” Intrigued, Michael considers.

“Wha studies did you look into?” Fascinated, I quirk my head to the side.

“I forced myself concerning I would be hanging around you to do proper research on your species to see what you enjoy and what you don’t and my mother offered me this…” He reveals his arm outstretched as the flames enveloping the text disperses to reveal much to my amusement…

“Twilight? Hahahaah!!” Cackling, I stop in my steps at the source, out of all the books in the world it has to be this one.

“What? What did I do wrong!? Why are you laughing at me!?” Panicked, Michael demands from me making my eyes widen when noting the panic and rage in his tone, noting the flames swarming beginning to flare up. Quickly, I place my hand on his wrist stopping him, he must think I’m laughing at him.

“No I just…! I’m not laughing at you. These books are the worst sources of history to go by…” Calmly, I explain to him hearing the faint hiss of the sizzling flames withering within themselves as I note his tense muscles relax from my touch.

“Oh sorry then what would you suggest?” Apologetically, he apologises making me smile softly.

“Hm considering you wish to learn more I could offer you some books of mine.” I offer, not sure where to start, we have lots of culture to consider where to start is the question.

“I would appreciate that immensely.” Honestly, he confesses to me making him smile shyly making me smile back, he doesn’t have that bad of a smile for a demon…

“You know I expected more…” Honestly, I hum out loud as we enter the ballroom, my brow furrowed at the lack of well…

“Spikes, skulls, blood…” Smoothly, Michael cuts me off making my eyes widen.

“Yeah…sorry if I’m offending you.” Apologetic, I apologise.

“You’re not trust me I’m with you on that front.” Smirking, he confesses to me making me smile softly.

“Then why…?” Curious, I question.

“My brother begged me into baby proofing it I can’t say no to him not when he’s that desperate.” Exhausted, Michael huffs making me chuckle.

“He really wants to get back together with Star doesn’t he?” Softly, I whisper as I glance at the couple.

“He did go through anger management then again that was for us. I don’t get why, once you hurt someone that’s it. You can’t fix it.” Grimly, he whispers making my eyes widen.

“What do you mean?” Gently, I question him.

“Sometimes friends don’t come back and there’s no use crying voer it when you have duties to uphold, when you have people relying on you.” Gravely, he states, bitterness etched into his tone.

“You okay?” Quietly, I question him noting his hand shaking as I place my hand on his wrist as he exhales a shaky breath.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine just fine.” Shakily, he answers.

“So what’s with the blood? We doing a Carrie?” Teasingly, I question him trying to change topic.

“Afraid not, no pig’s blood but it is Unicorns.” He smirks back.

“That’s even better.” I grin as we watch the pink substance drenching the people below as they take their picture.

“Seriously? Most girls would be freaking out over their dress.” Impressed, he playfully elbows me making me smirk.

“Seriously. Besides Star can clean it up with her magic. I wonder how she will handle it considering…” Concerned, I furrow my brow remembering a certain flying head.

“I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you. But don't worry, it's not real. It's from a unicorn.” Smiling, Tom tells Star as they stand on the podium about to be drenched by blood.

“My best friend is a unicorn.” Sternly, Star snaps at him.

“Well here you go,” Cheekily, I hear Michael whisper to me as we watch on curious.

“Well, they're not related.” Irritated, Tom scowls.

“I'm not gonna bathe in unicorn blood, Tom.” Star refuses making Tom growl, his brow furrowed his eyes turning briefly red.

“Oh boy excuse me, Politely, Michael walks over to Tom as I note a ragdoll cat perch himself on to Michael’s shoulder.

What's that hand doing back there? Confused Star questions.

“Nothing.” Shortly, Tom snaps as Star looks behind Tom and sees Michael standing by with the ragdoll cat for Tom to pet.

“Whoa, wait a second. Are you getting angry?” Frowning, Star questions him.

“No.” Huffing, Tom turns away.

“Look, you do you, Boo. I'm gonna go get a drink. Come on Ash.” Tiredly, Star loops her arm around me as we leave, my yellows lingering on Tom and Michael, Michael places his hand on Tom’s shoulder, whispering something to him as Tom’s flames cool down from his brother’s words as he leaves, tending to other matters while Star and I go get a drink.

“Here he comes again!” Excitedly, Star smiles at me lightly elbowing me making me chuckle at my friend. Slowly, the skeleton fish appears in the punch bowl.

“Hello, Henry! His name is Henry.” Perkily, Star greets the fish she had tried have a conversation with me, trying to bring me into it as I watch on laughing as we then turn to the frowning goblin. Two demons appear behind Star and I. One is a stubby horned demon with no midsection. The other is tall with a small head.

“You must be Tom's date.” Annoyed, the snubby demon scowls as I glance at Star.

“I guess I am.” Tensely, she smiles.

“Well, I hope you're happy. He made this whole entire ball completely boring, all for you.” The Stubby demon complains.

“I wouldn't say it's boring.” Star turns away not sure wat to say.

“Oh, really? Aloof attractive people. Boring! Bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your flesh off. What is it, nap time or something? 'Cause I'm bored! Piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe. Stupid cockroach that lives inside. I'm over it already!” Upset, the stubby demon cries as he runs away, screaming and sobbing.

“So that just happened.” Blankly, I whisper as Star nods her head dumbfounded.

“You want to dance?” The small headed demon asks only for Tom to come flying down, flames spewing from his boots making me arch a brow.

“Her dance card's full.” Smoothly, he intervenes.

“Oh, I get it. I bet you think that, like, your soul and, like, her soul are totally gonna…mmmmmm!” Beaming, he smiles at the two interlocking his fingers.

“Um what?” Disturbed, I furrow my brow at the giddily grinning demon.

“What is..."mmmmmm?” Perplexed, Star questions Tom only then for our ears to perk up at the ring of the bell making us turn to the man at the podium.

“Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward.” Snootily, he begins as we all turn to look up as a crescent-shaped opening appears in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling.

“When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum.” The organiser proclaims as my yellows dilate, finding an odd transfixion as the light of the blood moon covers the skylight opening as eerie organ music starts to play.

“Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.” Annoyed, Tom tells Star as he storms off to write the wrong while Star and I glance at one another, in a trance almost.

“Okay…” Weakly, Star tells Tom after a brief moment turning to me.

“Wanna go?” Star offers.

“Heck yeah…” I whisper following after he towards the pretty bright red light that is until, I feel a harsh hand on my wrist pull me back from the ray of light taking me aback. Startled, I blink, my yellow hues looking up into a familiar pair of brown like hazel and red.

“You can’t do this!” Pleadingly, Michael tells me taking me aback as he pulls me closer to his chest, my hands on his chest, blinking up at him, noting his pained look looking guilty, ashamed almost scared of what’s to come.

“H-Huh?” Stunned, I blink looking up at him, perplexed by his urgency.

“This whole thing it’s…it isn’t right!” Pained, he grimaces as I feel his hands being snatched from my wrists, shaking as he bows his head almost guilty. Surprised, I watch silently on as he steps back, seething, closing his eyes head down trying to calm down, levelling his breathing. I note his shaking fists quiver, noting the flames beginning to engulf almost nip at his skin as he looks down almost scared.

“What are you?” I begin confused.

“The blood moon ball is meant to fuse souls together, it happened to my grandfather and I don’t want that for either you or my brother.” Earnestly, he confesses to me making my eyes widen at the secret plan, the Lucitor’s had conjured up.

“Wait what!?” Startled, I blink taken aback as he gravely nods.

“Have you seen Star?” Sternly, he questions me as I furrow my brow and turn to the dance floor.

“She’s over…oh no.” I begin only to feel the ice-cold splash of dread hit me to find her dancing under the bright beam of ruby red dancing with some masked male.

“Oh no…Tom don’t!” Urgently, Michael turns to his fuming brother practically about to pounce on the scene.

“I’ll kill him!!” Demonically, Tom roars.

“Tom!” Frustrated, Michael curses as he leaves me to chase after Tom. Furious, Tom runs up to Marco and shoves him to the floor. The skylight closes, and the red light vanishes. Tom's eyes glow bright red.

“That dance... was meant... for ME!” Roaring, Tom snarls, flames enveloping his whole form, his whole body turning demons as pillars of fire spewing out all around the ballroom, making my eyes widen fearful.

“Walk it out!” Bravely, Brian tires to approach and help Tom, only to end up being shoved to the side.

“No, Brian!” Angrily, Tom snaps at his life coach approaching the two, me recognising Star but the other guy…

Tom approaches the mal as my eyes widen at the strangely familiar Mexican attire going on, no don’t tell me… Marco slowly shuffles away as Tom roars. Furious, Tom levitates off the ground, expelling flames from his hands and feet as to my surprise just as Tom raises a hand to Marco, Michael dives in.

“Dude I knew you’d save me!” Smiling, Marco cheers as he unveils his mask only to flinch back and slam his mask back down when seeing Michael’s demonic face.

“Shut up!” Angrily, he roars at Marco as I rush over to Star, horrified as we watch Michael slam Tom into the ground. My eyes widening when hearing the deep demonic alien language between the two, noting the veins of blue beginning to form on his brother as he tosses him to the floor, knocking him out as tiredly, Star approaches, her wand glowing. Disappointed, when Tom is knocked unconscious and pinned down, Star fires at his button of 53 days turning it to 0 days. Tiredly, she glances at me and we both nod.

“Let's go, Marco…” Tiredly, Star groans. Exhausted, Star leaves the ball with me while Marco quickly follows as we return back to the Diaz household, where the demon-pulled elevator appears in a pillar of fire and flies up to Star's balcony. Star, holding her shoes, leaves with me following after her and Marco steps out.

“Thanks for the lift.” Grateful, I thank her as Star walks onto the balcony angrily.

“Ugh! So infuriating.” Fed up, Star seethes.

“I hate to say it, but I warned you about Tom.” Slyly, Marco argues only to meet our stern glares while the elevator returns to the underworld.

“No! You! You're infuriating!” Aggravated, Star throws her shoes at Marco, and they go flying over the balcony.

“Me? I was just trying to help-” Helpless, Marco is taken aback by our stern glares.

“We don’t need help we can take care of ourselves.” Sternly, I remind him.

“You don't trust us to do things by ourselves. I'm 14 and so is Ash. We can handle a demon. We know you're trying to look out for us, but you have to let us figure things out on our own. We don't need a hero. We need a friend.” Sadly, Star sighs as she leans on the balcony while my back leans against it on her side other with Marco joining us shamefaced. Sadly, he leans on the balcony with Star and takes off his mask.

“You're right. I should've trusted you both more. I'm sorry I ruined your night.” Ashamed, Marco apologises to us, lowering his skeletal like mask off his features. I look up at the crimson moon above making my eyes widen when noting the crescent moon above, shining brightly with rays of ruby red making me furrow my brow, contemplating Michael’s words.

“Well... it wasn't a total disaster. Now I know you can dance.” Smiling, Star takes Marco's sombrero and puts it on herself.

“Hat hair. ...Whoa! We both said—! ...The same thing! ...Okay, stop that.” Startled, they gasp as thy chorus the words making my eyes widen remembering Michael’s words as Star and Marco jump away and cover their mouths. Star points her magic wand at Marco only making them laugh.

“Well, that was new.” Impressed, Star smiles.

“Yeah, weird.” Nervously, Marco laughs glancing to the side.

“Now go make me some nachos!” Sternly, Star orders making me laugh as Marco bows his head.

“Okay…” Obediently, Marco complies to her order and leaves, leaving us alone…to think to contemplate but most of all for me to ponder over Michael’s words…souls fusing huh. Nervously, I glance at Star smiling softly at me, draping her arm over me and gently pushing me inside for us to enjoy Marco’s nacho’s as sighing, I bow my head deciding not to mention it, it’s probably nothing, I’m probably over thinking things.

“Goodbye, Marco. See you after the... Bloooood Mooooon Baaaaall. Oooooh...”


	18. Love Is Never The Answer

“You guys are USELESS!!!! You're always screwing up my brilliant plans! I need someone who can wrangle you imbeciles!” Angrily, Ludo’s frustrated cries carry over in his castle where he and Bearicorn stand next to a vending machine while Ludo hollers in complete anger. Deflated, Three-eyed Potato Baby hovers over the water cooler, with the Boo Fly stuck inside. The two-headed monster's right head has forks in his eyes. The giraffe monster plays a guitar. The warthog monster has a baguette in his nose. Big Chicken accidentally knocks over the coffeemaker. An orange lizard monster sits on top of the refrigerator. Struggling, Bearicorn tries inserting a dollar into the vending machine, but it keeps rejecting the dollar.

“Oh, go get change!” Fed up, Ludo slaps the Bearicorn’s hand stopping his failed attempts. Three-eyed Potato Baby gets water from the water cooler as the Boo Fly floats inside….

“Delicious! And it's so fun eating with these tiny wands!” Excitedly, Star gushes as she plays with the chop sticks while I happily enjoy my stir fry with cashew nuts meanwhile amused, Marco watches on as Star plays with her food. Gently, Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies on our table.

“Oh, and there's cookies too!” Eagerly, Star quickly eats a cookie.

“Um Star?” Worried, I call out about to warn her about but Star, disgusted spits out the paper.

“Bleh. I don't like the filling.” Grossed out, Star tells us making us chuckle.

“These are fortune cookies. They can magically predict the future.” Jokingly, Marco jokes.

“What?! No way!” Amazed, Star gasps.

“They can even predict how you die!” I go along with it snickering.

"A friend will greet you with a smile." Smiling, Marco recites his cookie.

“Aww, how sweet.” Impressed, Star smiles.

“See? The cookies know all.” Dramatically, Marco declares.

“No, it can't be.” In awe, Star gasps.

“But it is,” I smirk as I open my cookie only to frown at the fortune saying…An acquaintance of the past will affect you in the near future. Scoffing, I shake my head at the fortune, scrunching up the paper into a ball and tossing it in the bin.

“What did yours say Ash?” Curious, Star questions me.

“Um…Your love life will soon be happy and harmonious…” Easily, I lie leaning back in my seat.

“Ooh maybe it’s about Michael?!” Teasingly, she arches a brow making me groan at the idiot, ever since the blood moon ball she won’t stop talking about it. He’s a good…friend and that’s an assumption there, who knows if we are even friends at that.

“And maybe you should shut your face.” Sternly, I snap back making her giggle.

“Oh come on! You two are adorable.” Smiling, Marco offers making me roll my eyes as Star breaks another cookie. "Think positive and good luck will come your way." More cookies! Star speaks out as Mrs. Liao passes the table with a box of fortune cookies. Excited, Star jumps out of her seat and goes up to her.

“They're stale…” She warns Star but Star is well..

“Gimme! Eagerly, Star begs.

“You're a weird girl.” Smiling, she hands over the cookies.

“Wow, Star. Good luck did come your way.” Marco teases.

“Yeah definitely,” I go along with it smirking.

“It did, it did! These are incredible!” Victorious, Star holds the cookies up to her face with a frozen smile.

“...Star?” Uneasily, both Marco and I share a look following after having no idea how one small joke can affect someone as impressionable as Star.

Loudly the clock ticks in the waiting room of Ludo’s castle echoes, where patiently, Job applicants are waiting to be interviewed include a short monster with a lot of eyes, a horned bird, a cute pudgy jackalope, a snake in a bowtie, a large muscular monster, and a female cyclops applying lipstick. In an office, Ludo interviews a six-eyed, four-armed monster in a greasy shirt. His eye twitches. On his desk are a Star Butterfly-shaped pencil holder, making it look like Star is impaled with two pencils and a Newton's cradle with skulls.

“Eh, previous job experience? Nope. No one's ever been dumb enough to hire me…”

“Weaknesses? I don't have any.” His head falls over to the left.

“How am I under pressure? Awesome!” Tightly, the female pig lady laughs tightly.

“Hmm, is that so?” Ludo hums out loud.

“Uh, yeah. Um, w-why? Did you hear otherwise? I can't take it anymore!” Screaming, the horned pig jumps out the window.

“Where do I see myself in ten years? Oh, we're best friends and we hang out all the time sharin' feelings and holdin' hands.” Joyful, a fluffy monster with curly horns gushes only making Ludo's eye twitch even harder.

“You make absolutely no sense! Go away!” Angrily Ludo yells at the three eyes potato monster rambling in gibberish with a suit on him as he flees back into the break room.

“Next! Neeeeext!” Exhausted, Ludo rubs his temples as he gets a headache.

“These idiots are even dumber than you idiots!” Pained, Ludo bows his head in defeat, unaware of the smooth sound of a glass being presented before him by a hand with the ring finger being cut off, presenting a glass with brown liquid and an eyeball laying limply in the water.

“West Mewnian swamp water. Or do you drink from the bottle?” Surprised, Ludo perks up at the smooth husky voice looking up for his green to meet a pair of calm composed yellow.

“On days like this...” Grumbling, Ludo begins his rant, silencing his gurgled rant by diving his beak into the water.

“Tell me about it.” The male prompts. He is a blue-skinned humanoid lizard creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie.

“Oh, I'll tell you... I've been trying to steal a wand from a teenager. It's harder than it ought to be. Wait a second! Where did you come from?” Ranting, Ludo freezes, the bubbles rising up from the glass stopping as he brushes the glass aside and straightens himself. Sternly, Ludo pulls on a lever next to him, raising the height of his seat.

“I let myself in.” Confidently, he answers back.

“When?” Lost, Ludo blinks.

“After you hired me.” Simply, he answers back straight.

“I hired you?” Surprised, Ludo frowns.

“I accept.” Slickly, he stands up from his seat.

“...Excellent!” Brightly, Ludo smiles as Bearicorn claps while Buff Frog looks confused. Professionally, Toffee shakes Ludo's hand and leaves a black card.

“We'll start tomorrow. Get some rest.” The male leaves placing a coal black business card in Ludo’s hand.

“Uhhh... Did anybody catch his name?” Curious, Ludo, Buff Frog, and Bearicorn look at the black card. It reads "TOFFEE."

"Toffee". I guess his name is Toffee!” Joyous, Ludo smiles in awe of his newest business associate having no idea the storm the male would bring…

“Oh, wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me!” Dramatically, Star pleads to the cookies bowing before the box of cookies she placed on the table. Concerned, I remove my eyes from my phone to watch on as Marco finishes his nachos, my nose twitching at the warm breeze of the dish as his browns meet my concerned yellow as we both decide now that joke time is over.

“Ehhh... Gotcha, Star! Those fortunes aren't magic. They're put there by people in a factory!” Smiling, Marco reveals.

“Yeah it’s true. We were just messing with you, you’ll find generic sentences that are so vauge you can interrupt anything out of them.” Calmly, I tell her how it is.

“Next you'll tell me that's how they get the snow in snow globes. It's clear they're the work of dark wizards.” Intensely, Star declares making me sigh, a part of me tempted to get her into conspiracy theories but another part of me terrified of the consequence of introducing her into that medium.

"We’re serious. They're not real. They're just vague so you can read things into them like Ash said," Marco tells her again, but it falls to deaf deluded ears.

"An unexpected visitor will soon arrive." Simply, Star breaks another cookie and turns to the door expectantly. Tiredly, Marco and I sigh sharing a look as we both facepalm at our naïve friend as Marco then walks over and opens and closes the door repeatedly.

“See? No one's here. Now, who wants nachos?” Brightly, Marco offers displaying his iconic super awesome nachos.

“Pass them here.” Eagerly, I smile only then to deflate when seeing the nacho thief appear and by nacho thief, I mean Ferguson, who suddenly appears behind the door.

“Did someone say nachos?!” Pumped up, Ferguson hollers in the doorway.

“Well, hello, my unexpected visitor.” Smugly, Star greets Ferg as she turns to face us, smugness etched into her features making me groan at the silly girl.

“Ferguson, Star thinks fortune cookies are magical. Will you please tell her they're not?” Kindly, Marco requests from him.

“Now, whoa, man. Whoa. Cookies are magical. Once, I ate one from the floor of a cab, and I met my spirit animal that night. It was a wolf.” Majestically, Ferg tells us the tale. Bored, I arch a brow not buying it for a second while Star sadly does.

“Why did he meet a wolf? Unless…man that wolf’s useless,” I mumble disappointed as I cross my arms leaning back into my chair, disappointed.

“Why are you two suddenly a pair of non-believers? "Reach for the stars and achieve your dream." Star questions us confused as she opens another and reads it only to our shock and horror. Rapidly, Star blasts a hole in the ceiling and nearly hits someone as my ears perk up at the cry of shock as we all approach the sky roof of sorts or sky window, my brow furrowed at the shocked scream but find no one in sight. We all peer up looing skywards into the high heavens after Marco had pushed Star and I out of the way of falling debris.

“Pegasus feathers! I have always dreamed of having a skylight in here! Blindly following these fortune cookies is the best decision I've ever made.” Amazed, Star grins only making us groan at the delusional weapon of chaos and here I thought I had liked chaos, not like this, not like this…this is the worse decision I have ever made.

“Can you give me a hand?” Weakly, Marco requests off her as I shakily stand brushing off the debris as it takes Star a moment to help him, which I do to help him up as she answers with yes, AFTER breaking the cookie only to see Marco standing barely.

“Okay, Toffee, I'm going to show you what we're working with here…” Brightly, Ludo smiles upwards at the lizard male showing him around as Toffee has his hands behind his back, following Ludo through the castle as they come across the break room, hearing rap music as they both stare in silence, some internal scream being heard as they stare at the uncomfortable scene of the two-headed monster and frill-neck monster having a breakdance battle.

“This is my house, this is my house, this is my...”

“My house, this is my house, this is my...”

“This is my house, this is my house, this is my...”

Slyly, the fly monster sticks a "KICK ME" sign to the frill-neck monster's back. The lizard monster kicks him into Bearicorn, and Bearicorn shoves him into Beard Deer. All of the monsters begin roughhousing.

“Guess I'm doomed, huh? Be honest. I can handle it.” Pleadingly, Ludo begs to his employee, he wears a mossy green cloak and an unidentified creature's skull on his head like a crown. He also wears a white diaper and olive-coloured flipflops under his cloak. Toffee stares at the mess before him not quite sure how to word it as Buff Frog appears through a dimensional portal and salutes. Buff Frog is a large pale green humanoid frog with yellow eyes, dark green lips, and webbed wings on each side of his head. He has a bulky upper body, but disproportionately short legs. Buff Frog wears spiked circular shoulder pads, a dark green tunic with a winged eyeball similar to Ludo's family crest on it, and a black belt

“Ludo, master. The girl things the messages in her cookies are fortunes. She does whatever they say…” Earnestly, Buff frog explains to his master who turns to sharply glare at his loyal henchmen.

“Interrupting! Well, Toffee? Give it to me straight. Are my monsters the worst ever or what?” Alarmingly, he snaps at buff frog bowing his head as Ludo turns his sharp features softening pleading for the truth from his newfound employee.

“Uh...” Toffee exclaims as he watches as the warthog monster punches the lizard monster over and over, eventually getting his fist stuck in the lizard's mouth.

“Aw, man. It's stuck.” The warthog whines.

“Maybe... we can do something with those... fortune cookies…” Aloofly, Toffee proposes humming as he glances to the side, scheming.

“Aw. Last cookie. I can't wait to get more!!” Excitedly, Star smiles at us as we follow Star skipping back to the Chinese restaurant for more much to our concern.

“Star, we’re telling you, they'll back us up at the restaurant. Food can't predict the future!” Pleadingly, he begs Star to see the logic.

“We can even show you photos of the writers making the cookies!” I reason to her.

“Sure it can. On Mewni, there's a place where you can get calzones that'll tell you how you're going to die!” Happily, Star tells us making me and Marco do a double take, making a note to ourselves never to go there. Together, we enter an alleyway behind the Chinese restaurant only then for me to grimace at the god-awful music and find myself internally screaming at the stupid display of two random idiots breakdancing.

“What are they doing?” Curious, Star questions us pointing to the two dancing.

“Being stupid.” Bluntly, I deadpan crossing my arms.

“Shhh. I think one of them's about to get served.” Eagerly, Marco leans in making me roll my eyes at how invested he is with this stupid display, making us unaware of the fly monster who sneaks up on Star and replaces her fortune cookie with another. Loyally, he flies back to Toffee, who pets him on the head.

“Well done.” Approvingly, he tells the fly bussing in approval unaware of Toffees yellows narrowing at the three children before him. Smiling, Star opens the cookie just as much to our surprise, Ludo's army appears, and the two-headed and frill-neck monsters remove their disguises.

“Fooled you!” Laughing, Bearicorn appears from under the boombox.

“Time to get down to business!” Smirking, I click my knuckles as Marco prepares to karate chop the fool only for our eyes to widen when Star stops us.

“Star whatever you’re thinking…NO.” Bluntly, I tell her but as always, she ignores me.

“Hold on. "Love is always the answer." Hmm.” Toffee narrows his eyes as the monsters surround Star, Marco and I.

“What?! Not in this case! Fighting is!” Panicked, Marco shouts at her.

“Sorry, Marco. It's not the will of the cookie.” Loyally, Star shakes her head making my eye twitch as she hugs one of the moments who weirdly enough hugs back.

“Star! We are not hugging them!” Fuming, I snap at her as I slam one of the monsters into the wall.

“And why not!?” Star questions me.

“Because hugging is weird!” Frustrated, I snap at her feeling my body tense. Quickly, I flip the buff frog monster, his hand on my shoulder to the floor.

“Seems to me someone has some parent issues…” Marco sings out as I glare at him.

“Not today doctor Marco!!” Strictly, I snap at him as I twist one of the monsters arms making them cry out in pain.

“There's the wand! I can totally grab it!” Hungrily, Ludo lurches forwards towards the defenceless wand as Star hugs Bearicorn.

“Patience.” Patiently, Toffee pulls Ludo back to hide behind the corner, watching the trio fight almost amused by their fighting styles as Ludo aww’s in disappoint.

“Star! Forget that stupid fortune! Help me!” Pleadingly, Marco kicks Big Chicken only then to blink as a large egg lands in his hands. He throws it in Buff Frog's face. Bearicorn shoves Marco into Three-eyed Potato Baby and Beard Deer. Marco steps on Three-eyed Potato Baby's foot and knocks him away, then tosses Beard Deer away. When the two-headed monster approaches from behind, Marco does a jumping split kick to its two heads.

“Marco, don't fight. Then they'll stop fighting you. Trust the cookie!” Imperative, Star begs us making me roll my eyes at the idiot only then for mine and Marco’s eyes to widen when Ludo's monsters toss us into the dark depths of something. I groan shuddering at the horrid stench of the dark depths below, recognising it well as a dumpster.

“Hey, let us out! Hey! Hey!” Angrily, Marco tries to kick the door free glancing at me.

“Leave this to me.” Tiredly, I sigh taking out my knife and beginning to attempt to break free.

“Wait you have a knife!?” Panicked, Marco lunges back only or us to groan at the disgusting sound of squishy sludge.

“Um yeah.” Dumbly, I respond not sure what to say.

“Wait when!?” Worried, he squeaks.

“Always.” Casually, I shrug smirking to find a opening as light shyly peers through.

“And you never used it on the monsters!?” Surprised, Marco arches a brow.

“I’m a fighter Marco not a killer there’s a clear difference. I got it!” Victoriously, I grin as I open the roof of the dumpster only for our eyes to widen when finding the scene we find ourselves watching, with some two headed red monster hugging Star and telling Ludo, his boss to back off.

“Back off, dude. I've been waiting for this since middle school.” Happily, he hugs Star.

“You seeing this?” Amazed, Marco questions me as I simply silently nod, stunned by the scene.

“What?! You idiots are screwing the plan!” Angrily, Ludo screams at her.

“Plan?” Confused, Star looks up at the monster who sighs bowing his head.

“Okay, look, Star. This is really hard to say, but if this is gonna go any further, I want our relationship to have a foundation of honesty.” Sternly, the right one begins nodding to his other head.

“Me too.” The left one inputs.

“So confused.” Star blinks lost.

“Fortune cookies aren't real. It was all a trap so Ludo could steal your wand. Anyway, I hope-” The right head begins.

“We hope.” The left one cuts in as the right head sighs.

“We hope this isn't a deal breaker.” Earnestly, he confesses to Star as Marco and I nod, Marco pushes the dumpster over as it flies into Ludo and the two-headed monster, pushing them back.

“You know what this means, don't you, Star?” Marco turns to her.

“I hope you do.” Pleadingly, I pray.

“Oh, yeah. Love is never the answer.” Ominously, Star declares making both Marco and I pout.

“Aw, man. I wanted to say it.” Disappointed, Marco sighs as I nod as he closes the lid for us as Star finishes the monsters off and we reveal ourselves from the cover, unaware of a pair of yellow watching from above, a small smirk across his lips as his sharp yellows stare down at the three of us.

Defeated, the monsters lie on the ground covered in mushrooms, groaning. Grumpily, Ludo pushes Bearicorn through a dimensional portal.

“Welcome to my life.” Annoyed, Ludo tells Toffee and Ludo enters the portal. Before following, Toffee briefly looks back at Star.

“Sorry. I should've listened to you. Obviously, you know better than a dessert.” Apologetically, Star smiles at us.

“No, it's our fault.” Marco begins brushing off the rubbish off him.

“Yeah. We shouldn't have messed with you and said those fortunes were magical in the first place.” Sadly, I agree apologising just as the back door of the Chinese restaurant opens, and Mrs. Liao appears with another box of cookies.

“Oh! Weird perky girl! You want some more stale cookies?” She offers.

“Who could say no to that? What? They're not real fortunes, but they're still real cookies.” Smiling, Star takes the box of cookies and Mrs. Liao closes the door while Marco and me look at Star.

“They still have paper in them.” I point out as we peer over to read the next fortune, unaware of a pair of yellows glued to my back as Star reads out…

"A great evil has been unleashed." Only causing us three to cackle at the stupid fortune as we head back home, throwing the fortune aside.

Loudly, the clink of glass echoes within the empty halls of Ludo’s castle as both Ludo and Toffee toast with some Mewnian swamp water.

“Cheers. That was the closest we've ever come, but that girl always gets the best of me. Things will be different when I get the wand!” Growling, Ludo snarls as he gulps down his drink.

Silently, Toffee approaches the window and looks at Butterfly Castle.

“Yes, well, you're not the first monster to fall victim to their magic.” Bitterly, Toffee’s yellows look on at the tall tower of Mewni, uncaring for his childish supposed 'boss' sprouting out laser noises as he looks out the window expressionless.


	19. Internal Crisis Vs. External Crisis

“What about this one?” Star questions me as I lean into the mirror, doing a once over as I watch Star wave her hand changing her head accessory from a pirate hat, a fez with a golden tassel until deciding on a green cactus headband.

“Ah! Cacti for the win.” Brightly, Star turns to smile at me as I nod, a part of me partially liking the fez but yeah cacti for the win.

“Out of the way! I overslept! I'm gonna be late!” Panicked, Marco bursts into the bathroom as laser puppies yap around his feet. He rushes up to the mirror and shoves Star out of the way. Calmly, I pick up one of the yipping puppies, cradling them to my chest.

“Ah! Where's my hoodie?!” Screaming, Marco briefly rummages through things on a nearby shelf. He brushes his teeth with a hairbrush and his hair with a toothbrush. Behind him, the laser puppies scurry around shooting lasers in random directions while bored, Star and I watch him.

“Whoa, chill, Marco. We can still get to school by first period…” Calmly, Star assures the panicking mess as I sigh, shaking my head at my friend as Marco puts his red hoodie on backwards and pulls the hood off his face.

“This isn't about learning! This is about love.” Worried, he declares.

“Oh boy…here he goes again,” Tiredly, I sigh leaning against the cool sink as we listen to yet another tale of Marco’s routine of head bobbing at Jackie, the only real contact the coward has with her, it’s sad and we need to fix that.

“Every day, I get there by 7:55, because at exactly 7:56, Jackie Lynn Thomas gets there. And we share a nod. It's kind of our thing.” Proudly, he boasts making me roll my eyes.

“Your thing my ass you barely have a thing with her,” Cackling, I laugh shaking my head at his desperate attempts to create a connection with her while being shy.

“Awww... Wait. A nod? You don't even say hi?” Affectionately, Star awes while I scoff.

“I'm working up to that.” Defensively, Marco exclaims.

“And by working he mean he’s been doing the same thing for over several years,” Cheekily, I remark getting off the sink as Marco glares playfully at me.

“Well this time it’s different. See? It's all a part of my 23-step plan. I'm already on step 4: nodding every day.” Proudly, Marco takes a folded-up paper out of his pocket and unfolds it.

“Hmm.” Unsure, Star glances at me only then for the laser puppy in my arms to shoot its lasers at Marco's hands.

“Hey! Down, boy! Bad laser puppy! It's 7:54! I can't make it! Can't you just... uh, uh, magically stop time or something?” Pleadingly he begs to Star as I arch a brow curious at the fact, can she control time? That would be awesome…

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Easy Peasy Time Freezie.” Scoffing, Star plays along only then for our eyes to widen when a magic ticking clock effect appears over us. The laser puppies' movements and barking slow to a halt. In the kitchen, Mrs. Diaz flips a pancake, the pancake freezes in mid-air. In the shower, Mr. Diaz—wearing his Viking helmet and holding a rubber duck—sings opera; his singing slows down and stops. Stunned, Marco touches one of the laser puppies' lasers mid-fire with one of his fingers then he puts his hurt finger in his mouth to heal it.

“Ow! Do you know what you just did?” Amazed, Marco questions her.

“Uh... froze time?” Sheepishly, Star smiles.

“They are so many faces I can draw on now!” Excitedly, I grin taking out my marker at the thought of all those helpless faces unaware of the chaos of my doodles.

“You froze time! Now I can get to school and nod at Jackie! Hurry!” Animatedly, Marco grins taking her face in his hands only making Star and I scoff, sharing a laugh and look.

“School? But it's a freeze day!” Happily, Star declares as both mine and Marco's eyes widen with excitement. Giddily, we rush out of the door, jumping and laughing, a time-frozen laser puppy chases a time-frozen mailman. Star uses her magic to give an infant a moustache making us both giggle, only then for me to raise my hand stopping the two. I begin doodling on the mother’s face, putting on the forehead, a poop drawing giggling with the guys as Star joins in and gives everyone in the area moustaches. Later, at a birthday party for Amy, a little girl in one of Charlie Booth's foreign exchange families, Star and Marco eat birthday cake however I furrow my brow at the cake.

“What’s up?” Star questions.

“It’s vanilla.” I grumble as Star smiles and blasts my cake making it chocolate making me beam as I happily feast upon the chocolate cake. Star gets out her tongue revealing it to have a lit candle.

Later, at the school, Lars gives a nerdy-looking kid a wedgie. Marco frees the kid from the wedgie, and Star gives Lars an atomic wedgie. Smiling, I draw a moustache and other doodles on his face, drawing on his temple, empty making the three of us giggle.

Later, in Marco's dojo, Star, me and Marco laugh while Jeremy Birnbaum is in the middle of a flying kick. Marco slaps him off as I put numerous doddles on him, offering my pen to Marco, who dives in on the moment and beginning doodling on the kid’s head. Later, as Ludo emerges from a dimensional portal, Star switches his skull crown with her cactus headband as I then perform a familiar scene, making Marco smile and this time Star to laugh, finally getting it as Marco takes a picture of Ludo, wearing the cactus headband while taking another of me performing until sadly, we return to the school.

“That was the funniest sixty hours of my life!” Fondly, Marco laughs.

“Yeah, I think I’ll need to get more marker pens, maybe hide the evidence so,” Gravely, I remark.

“Oh, hey, there's frozen Jackie!” Smiling, Star points out as we find ourselves in the hallway.

“I better get into optimal nod position. Ready.” Professionally, Marco straightens his hair and leans against the lockers and then turns to us as Star and I share a look, deciding now is the time to act.

“...Or maybe now's the time to move on to the next step of your crazy plan. You could talk to her...!” Star offers.

“T-The wind isn't right. I've got a pimple coming in. Uh, I'll just do the nod today.” Stammering, Marco rejects making Star and I sigh in disappointment, me scowling as I have had enough and approach the coward.

“Dang it man talk to her, you’ve spent several years complaining to me about it and I have had enough do something come on! Act like a man for once!” Fed up, I slam him against the locker, grabbing him by his hoody as he squeaks back fearfully nodding.

“Okay... Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie!!” Brightly, Star smiles and performs the spell only…Nothing happens. Time remains frozen.

“Huh. Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie!” Confused, Star tries again but…still nothing happens.

“Come on, Star. What's going on?” Freaked out, Marco questions as unable to form any words or think I release a high pitch screech of horror, noises of some kind gushing out of my mouth, my internals scream finally becoming external. I freak out as the guys drag me back to the Diaz household.

“Okay, Magic Instruction Book, instruct me!” Focused, Star, Marco and I kneel down looking through the spellbook. Star opens up to a page with Glossaryck, who is also frozen making me grimace at the painful state he found himself stuck in.

“Oh, no, Glossaryck is frozen too.” Concerned, Star gasps.

“Good. I never liked that guy. "Scrape the sides", buddy.” Marco remarks turning the page over Glossaryck.

“Dude let that go…” I sigh shaking my head at my friend.

“Okay, let's see, let's see. What to do if you make a dimension explode, what to do if you delete gravity...what to do with an evil twin? What do to if you break someone’s back?” Star murmurs under her breath.

“That would have been handy for your monster arm,” I point out to Marco nodding his head.

“Don't get any ideas.” Sternly, Marco tells her.

“Heh-heh. Sorry. Ah! It’s on Nova’s chapter awesome. What to do if you freeze time. We can move time forward if we go to the Plains of Time and push the Wheel of Progress...” Brightly, Star smiles as she uses her dimensional scissors to open a portal to the Plains of Time. Marco steps through the portal alongside me as we stare in awe of the weird warped world.

The surrounding landscape is covered in sand and melting clocks. There's also an unmoving stream of water, a frozen waterfall, a giant hourglass, and a cuckoo clock.

“This is definitely one of the weirder places we've been to.” Amazed, Marco smiles.

“It reminds me of a painting I’ve seen one what was it called?” Humming, I question myself, it’s on the tip of my tongue.

“Weirder than that dimension of cats with human faces?” Star questions making me grimace at the memory while Star and Marco shudder at the demon cat.

“Look! That must be it. Whoooaaa...” Relieved, Star points to the Wheel of Progress.

“Looks like a gear from a clock.” I point out.

“Looks like a giant hamster wheel.” Marco describes.

“Now, how do we start this thing?” Perplexed, Star questions.

“Hmm. I got this.” Marco steps onto the Wheel and tries moving it but it doesn't budge.

“So you got it?” Smirking, I raise a brow at Marco's various attempts to start the Wheel end with him landing on his head and getting his head stuck between two-wheel spokes.

“New plan. Rainbow Raccoon Rotation”! Smirking, Star conjures a Rotating Raccoon. It bounces across and stands next to Star, mimicking her motions.

“Or we could ask the crazy coot.” I point to the old man noticing us as we approach.

“How long did you know he was there?” Lowly, Marco questions me, damp pits all over his sweaty form.

“Since you said I got this,” Slyly, I smirk as he groans.

“Magic won't work on that. You gotta use the magic of toesies.” The elderly male informs us.

“Who are you?” Curious, Star asks him.

“I'm Father Time. And this is Rocksworth. He's a rock, but don't bring it up. He's kind of sensitive about it.” Crazily, father time introduces himself as we watch the mad man makes motorboat sounds. Frowning, Star helps Marco off the Wheel of Progress.

“Father Time? So you must push this thing.” Marco gathers.

“I can’t believe it it’s been ages look at you! You look younger!” Amazed, father time lunges at me making me squeak back.

“I’m sorry?” Confused, I blink looking up at him as his eyes widen when his blues meet my scared yellow.

“Oh sorry you looked like someone I knew apologise!” Sweetly, he smiles as I frown while Star and Marco help me up, deciding to brush this off, concerning we have more important matters to consider at hand.

“Hey, look! I'm over here! And now I'm over here!” Laughing, the looney goes haywire, maybe he should be the one in the straitjacket.

“And how long were you on the wheel?” Concerned, Star questions him.

“Oh, you know... forever. Well I wouldn’t say that since…well until someone casts a freeze spell and knocked me off of it. It’s not the first and most likely not the last time. What is that?” Intrigued, father time runs up to a mud puddle.

“Uh, mud?” I answer not sure what to say to the weirdo. In awe, Father Time falls face-first into the mud and rolls around in it.

“Oh, it's glorious! I love mud.” Lovingly, Father Time slathers mud in his tongue. He gags in disgust and spits the mud in Marco's face.

“It’s good on your face,” Shyly, I offer not sure what to say as it intrigues Father time who sprays mud on his face.

“So, Mr. Time, how would you feel about getting the universe started up again?” Marco suggests.

“Oh, where has this been all of my life?” Easily, he ignores Marco.

“Uh... look, look, look. You can play with mud on your wheel.” Smirking, Star picks up some mud and slathers it on the Wheel of Progress.

“Ooh look at that mud!” I grin gesturing to the wheel.

“Well, that is an enticing offer, but nah.” Swiftly, he rejects making Marco growl, kicking the gear only making him cry out in pain from the stupid gesture.

“Oh! There's some mud that's a slightly different colour. And there's a twig, and there's a bush, and I-I don't know what that thing is, but it's waddling.” Excited, Father Time runs off, and we chase after him. He looks at a twig on the ground, a bush with arrows in it, and a goose wearing a clock around its neck.

“Um that’s a goose,” I tell him.

“Wait! You can't just leave time stopped!” Marco calls out to him as Father Time starts taking incredibly high jumps across the landscape, we can hardly keep up with him.

“But without time, rainbows can't shoot across the sky! Glitter can't glitter!” Pleadingly, Star reason to him.

“You would be freezing innocent lives making them stop living practically killing them!” I argue reasoning at how selfish he is being. “What's this?” Finally, Father Time finds an hourglass with a door and opens it. Animated, Father Time dances through the door while me, Star and Marco approach just as the door closes, hearing him laugh. Suddenly, Father Time is racing across the sand on the back of a speedy turtle.

“YOLO! Anything's possible!” Attempting to give chase, we jump on the back of a large rabbit...but the rabbit moves slowly.

“I hate this dimension.” Grumpy, Marco huffs.

“Time trolls all…” Simply, I shrug as we continue our chase against Father Time.

Relentless, Star, Marco and I chase after him, using clocks in the stream as steppingstones. They step onto one clock, transforming us into infants. Surprised, I’m taken aback as Star tries to help Marco before he falls into the water as I try to reach out to help but... She steps onto the next clock, transforming into an elderly woman.

“Oh, my hearts...” Sad, Star notes the hearts on her cheeks drooping as squealing, a young me watches as Marco fall over, and his chin lands on the next clock. Only his head is aged up while the rest of his body is still that of an infant, causing me to giggle at the sight of him.

“Not a word.” Lowly, he growls as an elderly, Star and a young me giggle. Restless, Star, me and Marco reach the other side of the stream, and our bodies are returned to normal. They follow Father Time into a large building filled with television screens.

“I think he went in there.” Star guesses.

“Wow...” Marco looks up.

“I’m in heaven!” Gushing, I stare in awe, moving about in circles, on my tippy toes as I stare in awe of the numerous tall towers of screens displaying brief clips before us before static takes over, showing us glimpses of history identifying many of the important battles and dates.

“It's the history of the whole universe! Ooh! Battle of Lexington. Nailed it!” Proudly, I declare, feeling a wave of pride at the recognition only then for Marco to freak out as I feel my body freeze as he grabs my arm. We turn to watch a giant eyeball extend down from the ceiling and looks at Star. All of the television screens suddenly show Star as a baby.

“It... It's me!” Amazed, Star recognizes a young version of herself.

“You looked adorable,” I can’t help but smile.

“Thank you!” Gushing, Star smiles her cheeks ruby red.

“Oh, I remember that!” The screens show baby Star playing with toys, young Star taking the royal carriage for a joyride, and young Star being taught how to swordfight by her babysitter.

“Watching me is fun!” The screens also show young Star and Pony Head stealing treasure from Cyclopes, young Star watching fireworks, and teenage Star and Pony Head going through a punk phase making me chuckle. The screens also show Star riding the warnicorn in "Star Comes to Earth" before ending on Star's mirror image.

“Oh! Hi, me!” Happily, she greets herself as my eyes widen when the ball falls upon me much to my worry. “Oh no…” Quietly, I watch, stepping forward towards a screen displaying a baby me in the arms of some woman, her hands gloved.

“Be good for mummy now okay?” Sweetly, the woman tells me, my eyes narrow at the static refusing to show her features, hearing the familiar sweet voice of mum, my heart breaking.

“N-No M-Mummy don’t…” Whimpering, my voice calls out noting my chubby hands reaching out, tears in my eyes as I had to watch to her leave, turning her back to me…no, no, no, don’t go, don’t go!

“She’ll be back soon sweetie, your mummy is doing all she can for you two…so is daddy!” Tenderly, the posh voice assures me making me whimper reaching out, pleading for mummy not to go.

“Mummy don’t go please! Mummy!!” Crying, the screen soon begins raining down as the oddly prim and proper voice calls out to me as next thing I know static filters into the screen, my childish wails falling numb to the harsh static o the tv.

…Quietly, my fingertips brush against the smooth screen of my screen, staring, feeling the conflicted emotions flowing through my form, pained as the screen static changes into a new memory. I remember this, it was the day I was kicked out of another one of my orphanages being taken in by them, I don’t remember much of them they were just there.

“Ash has blown up and destroyed several of our toilets thanks to her fireworks, she has broken a child’s arm…!” Angrily, the head screams at my foster parents.

“She was defending her besides where’s your proof I don’t see any wounds on her!?” Annoyed, my foster mother defends me as the static changes the perspective still remaining first person. I was sat in the doorway hearing another argument occurring, my mother and father screaming, shouting, glancing at the golden bands scattered to the side, pictures of our supposedly happy family breaking, shattered.

“Check the boys…” Ominously, he growls.

“We can’t keep it; something is wrong with it!!” Seething, she snarls.

“You think I don’t know that!? You wanted the kid!” Snarling, he roars back.

“Something isn’t right with it, it’s like…”

“We need to get rid of it…and fast.”

Pained, I turn away silent as the static goes crazy, goes frantic, goes hectic making my eyes widen as the camera almost breaks, the static filling in as I then find myself alone, in nursery I remember this was when the Diaz’s took me in, they let me stay with them when I was meant to return back to the orphanage to solve or find a solution. My hair is in a small low ponytail with a bright yellow ribbon tied to it, wearing blue dungarees with a red and white striped shirt and brown shorts alongside I am wearing black trainers.

“People think I’m weird.” Meekly, my young self-whispers as I find myself in the corner of the room, quietly reading a book until a young Janna had approached me.

“People think I’m weird too wanna play together?” Janna offers her hand out to me making my eyes widen, my young self-smiling hopeful.

“O-Okay…” Dumbly, my younger self smiled as she helped me up and we began playing with each other only then for static to take over as it filters briefly to me dancing with Michael, making my eyes widen as next thing I know…I find myself staring into the screen, a look of pain in my eyes as I note my blood shot yellow; I try to blink back the tears.

“This place must keep track of everything we've done in our lives.” Amazed, Marco smiles as the giant eyeball looks at Marco, and the television screens show his life too. They show him nodding to Jackie Lynn Thomas from kindergarten to elementary school to high school. The camera swivels around Marco as he takes in this realization. Pained, I place my hand on his shoulder, understanding his pain.

“Wow. I've been nodding for a long time.” Softly, Star joins me and puts a comforting hand on Marco's shoulder.

“Hey, guys!” Brightly, father times greets us as we turn to look at Father Time as he plays with a spring door stopper.

“Isn't this place incredible? It's like we're living in the future.” In awe, father time gushes.

“We’re probably in between.” I offer looking all over the place.

“Emerald Snake Strike!” Quickly, Star uses magic to wrap Marco and Father Time in green snakes.

“Great. I think we got him. Yuck.” Annoyed, Marco spits out a familiar snake.

“Okay, buddy, let's get you back to your wheel.” I smirk as I help him up, Marco helping me as we guide Father Time out of the building, Star having her hand out just in case he tries to escape, however just as we try to the giant eye looks at him.

Frantic, the television screens show Father Time running endlessly on the Wheel of Progress, slowly becoming depressed as the years go by. Horrified, mine, Star and Marco look at each other, sympathetic for the horrid job he has, as they say. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again but expecting different results." Which is similar to Father Time almost, hoping to stay on or to leave the wheel, never really having the choice.

“Ah, all right. I guess I'll get back to doing that. Oh, well, it's only for all eternity.” Depressed, he gives in only making us sigh.

“We can't just make him.” Guilty, Marco glances at us.

“Maybe there's some other way to turn that giant wheel.” Star offers.

“You got a spell for this?” I ask Star as we glance at Father Time who pets a giant hamster. Star and Marco smile.

“Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin’”?” Grinning, Star ass us as she makes a hamster-drawn carriage for Father Time using the Wheel of Progress as its base only making me and Marco frown.

“Actually, I was thinking we'd— ...Never mind, it works.” Marco sighs when seeing me shake my head deciding to leave it.

“Now you can go anywhere you want and keep the wheel moving!” Happily, Star declares.

“Aww, thanks, guys. I owe ya. Please help yourself to any of my mud. Even the nice stuff.” Pleasantly, he offers only for Star, Marco and I to look at Father Time's mud collection. It's a giant mound of mud with several nametags sticking down that read "VOLCANIC", "MOOR MUD", "SLURRY", "BLACK", "MUCK", and "SEA BED".

“We're good.” Politely, Marco answers for us.

“Oh, and maybe don't freeze time again. It's kind of fragile. You don't want to break it. Know what I mean? Well, so long! Time hamsters away! Yoo-hoo!” Father Time whips the carriage reins, and the time hamsters pulls the Wheel of Progress forward, leaving us as we smile at one another.

“Wait. The wheel's moving.” Shocked, Star gasps at us.

“We've got to get back!” Urgently, we all chorus as we head back on Earth, unaware as the clock moves one minute forward. Mrs. Diaz catches the flipping pancake, the laser puppies start moving again, and Mr. Diaz continues singing opera in the shower. Quickly, we return to the school with the dimensional scissors.

Smiling, Jackie skates past Marco just as he steps out of the portal. He nods to her. She nods back. Marco bites his lip, glancing at us as we nod and watch him.

“...Hey, Jackie!” Bravely, Marco steps forward making Star and I beam brightly at him proud for him. Surprised, Jackie stops skateboarding and looks back at Marco.

“Hey, Marco!” Awkwardly, The two briefly look at each other in silence.

“...Well, see ya!” Smirking, Jackie skateboards away, and Marco catches his breath as proud, Star glomps him into a hug which I can’t help but hug him as well. “You did it! You finally talked to her!” Amazed, Star gushes at him. “And it only took you several years!” Relieved, I praise. “What happened to waiting for the perfect time?” Teasingly, Star wags her brow.

“Well, all of a sudden, I thought: if you have the time, why waste it? Looks like I'm finally geeeettiiiiing sooooooomewheeeeeeeeeere...” Marco begins only then as time slows to a halt again, where in the Plains of Time, Father Time and the time hamsters roll in the mud.

“You guys really get me!”


	20. Accountability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Ash in this episode guys?

“Okay, quiet everyone, QUIET! Quiet. I assume you all brought your swords...” Loudly, Star announces as Marco leans against the table while I sit on the sofa by Star wielding a huge blade with hearts painted on the slick steel blade as we all turn to look at Sensei Brantley, Miss Skullnick, StarFan13, Marco, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Janna, Ed and Francis.

“Uh... Wha?” Confused, Marco furrows her brow.

“It's said on the invitation: You're supposed to bring a sword...” Star begins annoyed.

“I brought a knife does that count?” Casually, I reveal the knife.

“You call that a knife this is a knife!” Smirking, Ferguson raises his item in the air as I frown.

“That is a spoon.” Dryly, I correct Ferguson, making him bow his head from my words.

“I was little confused by your invitation.” Confused, Alfonzo reveals the invite.

“I am not confused, this is clearly a drawing of meat, I came for the meat...” Rudely, Skullnick snatches and squashes the invite within her green fingered hand as she points to the meat.

“I think everyone is just wondering why they're here…” Shyly, Marco cuts in.

“Agreed.” I nod my head confused about the invite.

“Ahh, It's the 37th of Gravnogk? Mewnipendence Day?” Dumbly, Star gawks at us only to read our confused reactions as we still don't seem to understand, so Star becomes stressed and goes to search for an explanatory book, and then proceeds to explain the event to the people, only making me frown at the pop-up book.

“A long time ago, arrived the first settlers of Mewni...” Star begins as she moves a tiny explanatory boat while making boat noises. Modest people with noble pursuits: Life, Liberty and Corn... Star unfolds the page while explaining. But the wicked monsters rose up and attacked the innocent Mewmans to re-steal Mewni for themselves.” Star then moves the page to reveal a Queen and some peasants. “So the Queen used her magic to turn the simple peasants into a fearsome army!” Brightly, Star smiles at the effects of the magic while Star unfolds the page. “And there was fighting..., fighting, fighting, fighting,, fighting, fighting... Tadaah!” Insulted, my brow furrows sharing a look with Marco as lazily, Star rushes through the rest of the pages, missing out on the most important parts, key dates, motives, why did this happen? What was the catalyst? The reason for it? Lost, I stare horrified as pleased, Star unfolds tiny celebration fireworks while making firework noises as she reveals a paper fold up of Mewni ending the story.

“But wait... You just blew past all the important stuff!” Baffled, I gawk at the nerve of Star feeling Marco’s hand on me knowing how I get when it comes to history, specifically with bloodied dates as these. I mean I just…how can she be so urgh!

“When do we eat?” Skullnick demands.

“We feast after we re-enact "THE GREAT MONSTER MASSACRE". Now please split into two teams: Monsters and Mewmans.” Star reveals as my eyes widen.

“Massacre?” Shakily, I question disturbed by the word.

“Can I be a Mewman?” Skullnick requests.

“You are already a Monster: That's why you were invited.” Curtly, Star cuts her off as I scowl at Star’s rude remark, yes Skullnick wasn’t a nice teacher still is a bit grumpy but that alone shouldn’t have to make her a monster. I mean Star was the one to turn her into a goblin in the first place, which she STILL needs to fix. Annoyed, Skullnick goes grumbling to the "Monsters" team, the rest of the people get to choose their teams, except for Marco and me, we are stopped by Star

“You get to be my General...and you my advisor!” Happily, Star wraps her arms around us only for me to shrug her off, my brow furrowed as I stare down at the pop-up book.

“Thanks.” Meekly, Marco thanks her as I furrow my brow, glancing at the pop up of the supposed evil monsters and goodie mewmans only then to glance at the teams, my brow furrowed at the sides showing, Janna, The Sensei, StarFan13 and Francis as Mewmans while Alfonzo, Ed, Miss Skullnick and Ferguson are monsters.

“Lookin' pretty good. Now we can begin making costumes and after that: "THE BLOODY BATTLE CAN COMMENCE!” Excitedly, Star declares prepping her wand. Slowly, Marco raises his hand

“YES, MARCO?” Eagerly, Star questions her friend.

“What's that?” Curious, Marco points at the floating eye making me blink taken aback by the creepy droid.

“Oh, that's The All-seeing Eye: It follows you around all day.” Casually, Star tells us.

“It’s creepy,” Frowning, I glare at the eye glancing at Marco and I.

“It's staring at me...” Disturbed Marco exclaims as annoyed; I intervene batting the eye away with the pop-up book as the eye tries to focus on Marco.

“Don't worry, it's just to remind the monsters that the Royal Family is always watching... It's not actually watching you though…” Laughing, Star pokes at the eye only making me frown as I stare back at the pop-up book as everyone goes to prep.

“Star…” Curious, I begin perking Star’s attention as she turns to see as my brow furrows at the all-seeing eye behind her.

“Yes Ash…” Smiling, Star turns to me.

“This pop-up book is it the only documentation you have on the monster massacre?” Sternly, I question her making her blink taken aback by the question.

“Yeah why it’s all we need.” Lazily, she dismisses.

“This is hardly all we need!” Harshly, I snap at her surprising her.

“What do you mean it tells the story…” Star begins as I frown, we hardly know anything on this day, I hate this, I need to know the key facts, the details, why did this happen? Why did it have to come to this? Did they have peace meetings? Did someone get assassinated? Why did a massacre have to take place?

“No, it doesn’t. What it does is tell us one person’s story the mewmans.” Coldly, I argue.

“That’s all we need.” Oblivious she dismisses making me frown.

“No, we don’t. I mean where are the key dates the names of important figures during the time, the reasoning for this massacre to occur…” Calmly, I begin trying to get her to think for once.

“They didn’t need a reason, the monster just attacked it’s that simple.” She asserts.

“Nothing is ever that simple Star!” Fed up, I tell her making her flinch back.

“Alright you don’t need to get so touchy about this…” Annoyed, she steps back as I try to withhold my burning rage.

“I wouldn’t have to if I was given an actual book on it!” Frustrated, I slam the book on the coffee table and turn to storm off, unaware of the all-seeing eye staying glued on me as I hear Star’s footsteps follow after me.

“Wait Ash oh come on!” Pleadingly, Star begs as I shake my head, I hate this, this feeling of not knowing! Why did this have to happen? I have seen kids like me be judged and not taken in due to the colour of their skin or do some birth defect and seeing this now, seeing people still being ridiculed, being bullied being teased for being different it sickens me truly it sickens me…

“This is amazing! She thinks it's The All-seeing Eye but it's not.” Amazed, Ludo gushes in awe of the wide screen before him sitting on the foot stool of the ruby red chair where seating behind him on the proper throne of the chair is Toffee, who is reading a notepad, a fond look in his yellow hues as he looks down at the stick figures and messy handwriting familiar to the golden hues of the male. 

“It's the most efficient way to spy on your enemies.” Slyly, Toffee agrees.

“I can see her pores! What secrets lie beneath?” Intensely, Ludo leans onto the screen, his face smashed against the smooth surface of the TV. He gazes at the scene of a giggling Star looking uncomfortable as curious a pair of yellow watch on as the princess of Mewni argues with her red headed friend, looking angry, her hands bawled up squashing the wrinkled mess of the pop-up book before slamming it on the kitchen table and storming off.

“Ludo. Master. Buff Frog joins the scene and salutes Ludo, who interrupts him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Bleugh! Look at this! Now we can watch Star wherever she goes: In the kitchen, bedroom, even in the bathroom!” Tired, Ludo mimics Buff Frog's kissing salute only then to press down on the remote changing the screen displays.

“Um sir,” Together, Toffee glances at Buff frog, the two looing awkward as they discourage Ludo from the last idea.

“Maybe we don't keep the bathroom channel...” Shyly, Ludo whispers quickly changing the screen channel.

“But Ludo, this eye only has one eye and my face has two: That's twice the number of the eyes!” Earnestly, Buff frog reasons to him, pleading almost.

“Now that you don't have any spying work to do you should get us some popcorn and milkshakes. I'm pretty sure we're gonna bench-watch this video all night. You can join us if you want, as long as you keep quiet and sit on the back.” Ludo offers only then as deflated; Buff Frog walks away.

“She doesn't even know we're watching her!” Giddily, Ludo grins clapping his hands relishing the wave of smugness and giddiness flowing through his body.

“Sometimes you biggest threat is right under your nose.” Slyly, Toffee smirks pointing at his nose.

“My nose is in my beak!” Dumbly, Ludo responds as Toffee agrees, condescendingly.

Frowning, I stare down at some trees outside Marco’s place having grown to represent Mewni's wildlife. The "Monsters" team has "Monster" costumes: Alfonzo is dressed as Lobster Claws and Ferguson is dressed as Buff Frog, while Miss Skullnick and Ed are dressed as other monsters.

“There, that will keep your "Entrails" from becoming your "Out trails!" At the time Star, who wears a Queen costume, is finishing Ferguson’s costume only then to accidentally punctures Ferguson’s pillow costume with her sword.

“My pillow...” Sadly, Ferguson whispers.

“Hey Ash are you…seeing this?” Concerned, Marco approaches me in his mewman armour making me scowl at the clear advantage he has over the monsters. But then I note Marco’s apprehensive look as I sigh slouching my shoulders.

“If you mean the clear injustice in this bias fight then yes. Yes I am.” Curtly, I respond disgust laced in my tone, feeling so angry, so annoyed, so helpless at something I can’t stop and if I did, it wouldn’t change Star’s view on monsters despite it being so…simplistic.

“You think she’ll…” Marco begins.

“Notice? No Star will never. I can’t believe she’s going to be queen she’ll run her kingdom into the ground. No wonder they are stuck in the medieval ages!” Enraged, I seethe, slamming my fists down on the balcony sickened by the display below me.

“Hey we don’t know that...” Hopeful, Marco smiles a small only to diminish from my sharp scowl.

“You saw Mewni Marco that place is way behind the times and it has magic, the irony is too much I just…seeing this is just sad.” Honestly, I confess my voice pained as I cross my arms hunched over, I still…urgh I love history I do but this is just wrong. I just…maybe I’m getting too emotional? Maybe I’m being too dramatic I mean why would I care it’s not earth culture it’s mewman, but then again Star is going to be queen. She is going to rule Mewni, tons of people thousands will be relying on her, how can a queen be fair and justice if she holds such bitter views on a monster, that have only done slight harm as far as I have seen? How can…urgh, groaning I cradle my head at the throbbing pain in my forehead, I need to get a drink…

“But maybe we can make her see it…” Positively, Marco smiles suggesting the offer.

“How Marco? I’ve tried talking to her but…” Deflated, I sigh bowing my head.

“Maybe this fight will make her see how unfair this fight was I mean she saw some good in lobster claw that must be something.” He reminds me patiently making me sigh.

“Yeah and she did date Tom who is half monster…” I hum out loud, my brow furrowed.

“You know that?” Surprised, Marco raises a brow.

“Michael told me.” Casually, I shrug only to groan at his smug smirk.

“Oh yeah how’s that going?” Cheekily, he wiggles his brow making me groan.

“Eh we talk on the phone, text he’s a good friend.” Casually, I shrug trying to be light hearted snickering as I remember a few texts he sent me one, consisting of him ranting and raging after telling him to watch a dog’s purpose ending with him giving me hour long video chat yelling at me as he is crying for making him watch such sad torture, feeling bad for the dog, heh…

“Just a friend?” Teasingly, Marco questions making me scowl at the ass.

“Stoop talking!!!” I scowl at him in his armour leaning over as I stand on the balcony of Star’s room, leaning over to slam shut the weird metal armour thing around the mirror. He sighs and goes to approach Star as my eyes narrow when Marco tries to gently hint at her but only ends up making the mewmans stronger and getting rid of the monster’s weapons. Infuriated, I slam my head down on the balcony, ignorant of the all-seeing eye watching as I release a low groan of irritation, this girl should NOT be queen.

“Comrades it's beginning!” Toffee replaced me with electronic eye!” Earnestly, Buff Frog speaks to the crowd of his friends, of all his allies of his monster brothers as he shows the eye to the monsters in Ludo’s castle.

“Ah, we don't care...” Rudely, Bearicorn blurts out.

“But you should! Toffee soon will replace you! with electronic ice-cream cone. And you! with another electronic ice-cream cone. And you with... What is that you do exactly?” Buff Frog begins pointing at the monsters with horns, only to hesitate on the two faced raw red monster.

“Well, there's two of us, so. Maybe that's a thing?” Unsure, the wo headed monster offers unsuspecting of the silent footsteps approaching.

“Are you finished? Gentlemen! Allow me to direct your attention to our new surveillance device. Princess Butterfly is re-enacting our favourite holiday: The great monster massacre…” Toffee tiredly turns to Buff Frog flinching back fearful as he turns his focus on the monsters, displaying the screen of Marco and Ash arguing only then to see Star upgrade the Mewman’s weapons as in the background, Ash pounds her head on the balcony, seething with Marco in armour by her side as scared, the monster’s cry, screaming back at the mention of the holiday.

“That is my least favourite holiday.” Shaken, Bearicorn confesses.

“Don't worry. We can take advantage of this opportunity, Toffee takes out something that looks like a mace, but is a lot more than that. Why send an army after the wand when it can be hand-delivered?” Toffee offers as he takes the TV remote controller from Ludo's hands normally, and then gives it back to him through the Wireless Mace.

“Oh, isn't that a thing?” Curious, Ludo blurts out loud, uninformed of the plan being told.

“And it's not like she is going to notice a real monster...” Toffee remarks, his eyes narrowing at princess Butterfly.

“Those aren't real?” Amazed, Ludo laughs as Toffee, stressed by Ludo's stupidity, just agrees condescendingly again.

“Okay... Now, who would want to bring Ludo his wand?” Toffee questions them as all the monsters step back, except for Buff Frog.

“I will go.” Determined, Buff Frog steps forward.

“I thought you might…You fat bag of garbage.” Lowly, Toffee mutters under his breath as he hands over the Mace to Buff Frog, and he walks away to his mission.

“I'm so sorry, Ferguson...”

“Come on!” Frustrated, Ferguson kicks Starfan’s armoured leg after narrowly missing a mace having nearly smashed him into the ground. Quietly, I look down at the display shaking my head as I remain quiet, staring at Star, looking down at the wrinkled up pop up story book I had nearly disposed of, staring at it, uncertainty in her eyes as I let her think, debate, allowing her to keep pondering about the fairness of the match.

“Hey, Star, everything is set up. We'll start whenever you give the signal. Or not, and we can just go eat.” Evenly, Marco offers glancing at me only to see my sole shake of the head, not sure what she’s thinking.

“No... It's okay... It'll... It'll be fun.” Worried, Star forces a smile on her lips, a strained smile as she glances uneasily at Marco and I.

“Star, we can still stop this.” Gently, I tell her placing my hand on hers as she looks up at me, unsure.

“I don’t know…maybe it’ll be fun?” Kindly, she whispers her voice breaking making me sigh bowing my head.

“Knights of Mewni! Take off your stabby weapons and drive off the evil monsters!” Loudly, Star declares as she rises up to the sky and launches the signal spell, which is a giant purple skull as horrified, I watch the one sided fight continue until…Pained, I watch as Alfonzo tries to run away, only for the giant unicorn to grab him and launches him far away.

“Star don’t you think this day seems a bit bias?” Fed up, I question her.

“Bias what do you mean?” Perplexed, she furrows her brow at me.

“Well I mean look at these knights, they have weapons, they have armour and warnicorn. What do the monsters have?” I question as we watch Alfonzo scream, trying to use his claws only to end up getting nearly sliced in half by one of the mewmans battle axes.

“Well nothing, they weren’t smart enough and underestimate Mewmans.” Simply, Star smiles as I feel my eye twitch.

“I don’t…why was this conflicted started!?” Seething, I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to hold in my boiling rage.

“Um do I have to show you the boo again! Look see!” Annoyed, she pushes the book to me only to gasp as I slam it to the floor once more.

“Book that isn’t a book that’ a pop up child book it has no dates, no logic, no valid case studies to…” Infuriated, I list, feeling my fingertips comb through my ruby red roots from her words.

“Urgh why do you have to make this boring!? You’ve been negative all day about this! I have been patient with you all day!” Annoyed, she snaps at me.

“You’ve been patient you’ve been patient! I’ve been patient with you the most. I am simply trying to find the root for this day’s existence I mean why did this have to happen!?” I propose noting her taking a few steps back undecided.

“Like I said the monsters attacked.” She forces out refusing to meet my gaze, refusing to learn that maybe just maybe the royal family maybe a bit messed up.

“Yes but why did they attack!?” I prompt frustration laced in my tone.

“Because there monsters!” Angrily, she snaps at me.

“Argh! Star you can’t use that as a valid reason!” Enraged, I snap back at her main her reel back.

“Well why not I mean Ludo fights…” Defensively, she points out making me roll my eyes.

“Yes because he wants the wand because he’s a moron! I’m sure there’s some reason but look not ALL monsters are like Ludo’s.” I begin.

“But he’s evil!” Star reaffirms.

“Oh for…Star nothing is just black and white, there is always a grey that is why…” Tiredly, I begin trying to get her to see.

“Urgh why can’t you just enjoy this you’re not a monster so you don’t have to worry…” Tempered, she turns her back to me as I feel my eye twitch.

“And what about those that are!?” Heatedly, I shout at her making her turn as I gesture to the screaming Skullnick and tearful Alfonzo running for their lives, petrified.

“Well…” Star begins glancing to the side nervous.

“You know what…maybe I want to be a monster!” Spitefully, I point out.

“What!?” Stunned, she gawks from my words.

“If I was one would you blast me!?” Curtly, I demand from her.

“Of course not I know you,” She dismisses.

“Well I refuse to be your advisor now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to lead the monsters!” Snippily I declare.

“Why are you being so over dramatic!?” She roars at me.

“Oh am I!?” Angrily, I shout back as I get some rope from inside Star’s room using it to help me climb down until I slide down from the armoured suits of the mewmans as the battle continues on, only this time I’m leading the charge...

“What are we going to do? Why are you back here?” Confused, Skullnick and Alfonzo question me as we rush back into the forest after telling them to.

“Oh I’m a monster now,” I shrug.

“Why would you choose to be one? You looked pretty comfy up there.” Bitterly, Skullnick grumbles.

“I didn’t like it.” I shrug.

“That still isn’t going to help us beat them,” Skullnick huffs.

“We can’t!” Alfonzo whimpers.

“Yes we can. We can outsmart them.” Proudly, I smirk as I turn to Skullnick confused.

“And how are we to do that?” Skullnick questions.

“Simple. Now here’s the plan…” I smirk as I take out some rope as the two lean in ready to listen to my plan…

Immediately after the Fake Ferguson Buff Frog hides, the real Buff Frog appears from a Portal and focuses on Star's Wand, but StarFan and her mace almost crush him

“I'm so sorry, Ferguson...”

“Come on!” Annoyed, he kicks the giant mace and then continues on, while the monsters watch him from the control room.

“Careful! What a massacre...” Invested, Ludo watches Buff Frog while drinking a milkshake. Toffee watches from his chair, his fingerless hand clenching, stressed for the mission, while Star watches the same scene from her balcony, stressed for the battle only then for both their eyes to widen when hearing the distressed voice of fangirl call out…

“Monsters!” Surprised, the group of monsters in the control room watch as a blur of ruby red charges into the battlefield. Visually, Toffee tenses at the sight as roaring, Ash darts onto the battlefield to the monsters surprise by her side are Skullnick and Alfonzo rush behind her at a distance, connecting them is the rope as fangirl screams being tripped by the rope between her legs, making her cry out in shock as her armour falls and the heavy crash echo. Urgently, Ash darts to the helmet, fangirl flinching back at the primal look of malice on Ash’s features as she snatches Fangirl out of the armour.

“How do you like that Princess!?” Loudly, Ash calls out to Star wide eyed with Marco as she mockingly bows to her.

“Ash stop this it isn’t funny!” Annoyed, Star calls out to her only making her roll er eyes.

“Ooh sassy!” Giggling, Ludo claps his hands amazed by the show as he watches on.

“I think mewmans are the evil ones!” Loudly, she proclaims making everyone’s eyes widen at her declaration.

“Excuse me!?” Insulated, Star glares down at her friend.

“You heard me. Now let me ask, who was first?” Proudly, she asserts arms outstretched as she questions Star going silent.

“First?” Confused Star whispers out.

“You said the mewmans arrived on Mewman meaning they weren’t natives.” Ash calls out as the monsters watching on eyes widen at her valid remark.

“Well…yeah.” Star glances to the side.

“Meaning they weren’t natives on Mewni, monsters were!” Ash reveals.

“Y-Yes well they wouldn’t share their land to plant corn!” Defensively, Star barks back.

“Is that right? Did they ask them?” Ash questions her making Star step back.

“How am I meant to know?” Frustrated, he screams at Ash.

“Maybe if you read and actually had a real book on the subject matter than some propaganda children’s book!” Fuming, she snaps at Star glancing at the book discarded to the side.

“Propa…what?” Confused, her voice vulnerable as she shakily picks up the book opening it her blues widening, contemplating her friend’s words when…

“Now!” Ash orders the monster nodding as they continue their attack while Ash darts forward using her momentum she climbs on top of the other monsters until…

“Sorry about this Marco!” Apologetically, Ash apologies to her friend as she strikes at him, making him fall. While Star watches, Buff Frog climbs trough her balcony, while Ludo's Army watches him with interest. Buff Frog takes out the Mace, but it doesn't work.

“It’s cool!” He calls out only to scream as he too falls just as Ash lands on top of the balcony, backs straight as scared, Star stares up at her friend, her wand in hand but not glowing.

“Wha?” Buff Frog panics as he keeps pressing the button without any success. And he loses time just as Ludo watches on doing a spit take, taken aback by the mace not working.

“Come on, Come on, Come on!” Impatiently, Ludo hisses as he watches.

“Time to finish this princess!” Scowling, Ash reels her fist back as Star stares, tears in her eyes conflicted as she feels her grip tighten on her wand but nothing comes out as then the soft sound of panicking alerts them both to turn and stare blankly at Buff frog, staring at them horrified at being caught.

Buff Frog, now very horrified, tosses away the Mace and decides to just take the Wand with his bare hands.

“What is he doing?” Panicked, Ludo hisses. Slowly, Buff Frog was just about to get his hand on the wand, but Star suddenly notices him.

“Ferguson?” Confused, Star calls out to him only for both hers and Ash’s eyes to widen when suddenly the Unicorn comes and attacks Buff Frog, making him fly away a long distance, Star horrifies at the situation.

“Ferguson! I am so sorry! Marco and Ash was right, this is unfair! Ferguson, are you okay?” Urgently, Sar rushes over to his side only for her eyes to widen when…

“I'm fine. I'm just... invisible...” Stunned, Ferguson reveals himself from the bushes of the trees. Stunned, Star realizes her error and Buff Frog wakes up and pushes Star aside in shock. Urgently, Ash leaps down rushing over to the scene as While Buff Frog runs away. Star considers blasting him with her wand, but she soon glances at the pained look of Ash, her blues gazing into her yellow as slowly, Star lowers her wand and lets Buff Frog escape.

“Alright, let's go eat some corn!” Oblivious, Marco smiles as the others rush off and leave while Ash lingers, lightly approaching Star placing her hand on Star’s shoulder, making Star turn, her teary blues looking so lost, so confused, so conflicted gaze into a pair of patient understanding yellow hearing the faint sniffle as Star lunges into Ash’s arms…

“I’m sorry…” Sadly, she whimpers bowing her head as softly, Ash smiles shaking her head.

“I’m sorry too I was being dramatic,” Understandingly, she smiles as the two turn their back to the eye and leave…heading back inside for some corn.

“What a disgrace! This is what you get when you hire people from the swamp! Let's watch again...” Angrily, Ludo yells as the scene repeats multiple times with Ludo rewinding the scene, then playing it in slow motion, rewinding then slow motion again.

“I'm telling you! This thing! It didn't work!” Embarrassed, Ludo pleads to his master to listen to him, gesturing to the mace in his hand only Toffee takes the Mace and presses down on the bright yellow button opening up the portal. “It works fine for me...” Cooley, Toffee points out.

“He sabotaged it!” Angrily, Buff Frog points an accusing finger at Toffee, angrily glaring at the calm and composed male.

“I rescued you from a life in the swamp, I took you in, I gave you pants, and this is what you do to repay...Wait a minute... Where are your pants?!” Ludo demands from him only making Buff fog glance to the side blurting out phrases and words, not sure what to say as he feels heat enter his cheeks.

“Oh, get real! You brought shame on this house! Now go to your room.” Sternly, Ludo orders him and Buff Frog goes to his room, sad.

“I don't know what to do about that! Maybe I should take away his milkshake privileges?” Regretful, Ludo confides in Toffee, looking like a shamed parent having told off their child.

“Seriously? This was idiot-proof, I think you know what you have to do.” Sternly, Toffee tells Ludo who Ludo knows, and he gets worried about having to do it.

“No! Wait! Nooooo!” Pleadingly, Buff Frog cries out reaching out only to be met by the harsh slam of the castle doors shutting him out evicting him from his home.

“Well, that was pretty hardcore...” Conflicted, Ludo whispers.

“You did what had to be done.” Icily, Toffee tells him looking down at the torn Buff frog sadly turning his bac on the castle and leaving, having no idea the storm he has left his master to endure.

“Star I’m…I’m sorry about all that.” Guilty, I bow my head over my over dramatic nature, feeling like an idiot for acting out, like some child having a temper tantrum.

“No I should be you’re right. I didn’t really read much about it, mum never really told me much of it.” Solemnly, Star reveals to me making my eyes widen. 

“Huh, a shame…we could have learned a lot. But I just…I know this sounds forced or corny but I just…I hate seeing people being put down or judged on something they can’t control it isn’t right it wasn’t how I was raised. Throughout my life I have met so many kind and generous people of different races and beliefs and I just…seeing this just made me realize how much I hate history.” Honestly, I confess to her leaning back against the sofa as I confess to her how grateful I was to meet so many kind and generous people like the Diaz or Janna’s family that in the past went through a similar persecution or prejudice, making me want nothing for them to go through that, no one does. They took me in regardless of my origin of anything and still people mock them or worse even in these times I can’t promise they won’t be persecuted but at least I’m confident to say there are open minded people out there.

“But you love it.” Confused, Star blinks as I sigh at the sad question I love and hate it.

“I do love it I do I just some parts of history I hate and love, I hate that it happened but I loved that I got to learn from it…” Earnestly, I try to explain to her.

“Huh…sort of like a mistake.” Star hums out loud.

“Exactly which is why we can’t have history repeat itself. We all make mistakes and its up to us to not repeat them,” I tell her.

“It can repeat itself?” Surprised, she raises a brow.

“With ignorant rulers yes, yes it can.” Tiredly, I sigh.

“Do you think I’ll be an ignorant ruler?” Scared, she questions me making my eyes widen noting her hands tighten around her wand, seeing the glass hues in her eyes as I hear the faint wobble in her tone breaking my heart.

“…I don’t think so.” Confidently, after a minute of thinking and processing after today. No, I think I have faith in her.

“Really?” Hopeful, she smiles at me.

“You saw how you were with Buff frog.” I remind her.

“But I thought he was Ferguson.” She sighs.

“You still let him go when you found out he wasn’t Star. You let him live I’m sure most mewmans wouldn’t let that happen. I mean when we do fight Ludo we never kill them…” I tell her.

“You’re right…huh I didn’t think of that. Thanks Ash, I mean it. Heh maybe when I rule I’ll make you my advisor.” Cheekily, she smiles at me.

“Anytime and I would love that. Besides someone has to keep you in check!” Jokingly, I elbow her shoulder making her smile.

“Yeah…wait hey!” Hissing, he pouts as I laugh feeling her arm wrap around my own as we join the others for some corn with Marco.

“Are you sure this is accurate?” Frowning, Marco approaches us giving Star back a familiar pop-up book making me frown.

“You know what? I think it's time we put the book away…” Smiling, Star glances at me as I nod back happily agreeing with her as Star hands the book over to Marco and he puts it away. While the others are happily eating the corn-based food presented, I go to get a drink and return only to be greeted by Star’s light elbow jab attracting my attention. I turn and notice the retrenched Buff Frog, squatting on a nearby tree sadly through the window. Silently, Star and I glance at one another and nod. Depressed, Buff Frog hears Star placing her plate of corn on the windowsill while I place my cup of water down on the windowsill for him, where we turn our backs to him, not noticing the small shy smile on his lips…


	21. Paperclips

“Welcome to the dimension of Wonders and Amazement!” Proudly, Star declares to the class as we all leave the bus.

“What is this place?” Amazed, Marco questions.

“The dimensions of wonders and amazement…” Cheekily, I answer making Marco roll his eyes, jokingly pushing me.

“Oh, just a planet full of the most odd and unbelievable things in the universe.” Smiling, Star describes.

“No running! No yelling! No...!” Skullnick yells at us.

“Hey hey hey hey. You put me on charge, so Rule N°1: No rules!” Annoyed, Star intervenes, she blasts the megaphone off with a magic spell, and turns it into a "Megaphone animal" that runs away as my eyes widen at her rule, already seeing the eager looks of my idiotic, classmates making me face palm feeling deflated at the stupid rule. We need rules to stop us from being idiots, rules create a society like I said without order there is no chaos and without chaos there is no order.

“No rules leads to Anarchy!” Angrily, Skullnick snarls.

“When you give people the freedom to do whatever they want.” Smugly, Star gives Marco back his phone.

“I get more bars here than i do on earth!” Amazed, Marco grins as he walks off just as my eyes widen. Quickly, I take out my phone, urgently phoning a certain someone only then for my eyes to widen at the bright burst of fiery flames that is a portal of some kind. Brightly, I smile when Michael walks through, hands shoved in his dark maroon black leather jacket, wearing a pair of dark blue Demin jeans and brown boots, alongside a ripped distress shirt.

“You called?” Cheekily, he greets me making me roll my eyes at the ass as I take his hand and we begin exploring the confides of this new dimension…

“So Butterfly thinks she can take responsibility…” Amused, Michael hums out loud as we watch perched upon some tall spiral cliff of sports similar to that one you would find in an art museum as our legs drape over the edge. I feel my shoulder brush against his chest as I nod, the faint sound of heavy metal muffled through our earphones echo. We each have one in the ear watching the chaos unfurl as Star desperately tries to save the situation, she has found herself in due to her reckless thought of having no rules.

“Yep.” I confirm.

“And look at how well that is going.” Dryly, Micheal remarks.

“And you think you can do better?” I raise a brow.

“Well if I did it I would force them into order or at least not make the whole no rules thing,” Michael mutters making me roll my eyes at him.

“Yeah that isn’t right…” I agree with him pitying Star.

“Okay then how would you do it?” Curious, he questions me.

“Well for one thing I wouldn’t send them into a different dimension. Then again we can hardly judge I mean we are not in her position.” I begin leaning back making him smirk.

“You’re right there. So are you sure you’re okay? Yesterday you were stressed.” Concerned, he questions me making me sigh exhausted.

“Well I did have an evil twin come chasing around you know…” Slyly, I remark making him chuckle.

“Yeah you’re not wrong. That wasn’t a good day still can’t believe that happen,” Amazed, Michael shakes his head.

“The beach was a good idea though.” Positively, I offer.

“Yeah I just I need it sometimes I just like going to the beach and surfing as cheesy as that sounds it just gives me a time to think for myself you know? Back home I’m constantly asked question after question. I just keep on thinking and thinking about my duty, about well everything I never get to think for myself or enjoy the quiet moment, so I like the beach its peaceful…especially the stars.” Calmly, he confesses to me leaning back to join me but while I look forward, he looks skyward. Silently, I follow his gaze upwards to see him fondly looking up at the stars above us, pointing at the strange constellations in the sky.

“Oh yeah,” Fascinated I hum out loud encouraging him to continue.

“Yeah they are gorgeous, I got to take you out there sometime you’d love it!” Eagerly, he insists.

“I’m holding you to that but still I was rude yesterday snapping at you like that I’m sorry.” Apologetically, I sigh bowing my head ashamed of my rash actions.

“It’s fine guess we both got some issues we need to get over…” Softly, he smiles at me.

“Urgh don’t remind me…still can’t believe my other self said all that,” Groaning, I release a small noise, combing my hands through my ruby reed roots tugging at them in annoyance, only making him chuckle softly to see me trying to hide behind my long locks.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about I think it’s cute…” Tenderly, he assures me making me freeze, peering out from the blinds of ruby red for my yellow to peer into his red hues.

“Cute?” Surprised, I arch a brow at the wording used.

“Yeah the whole trying to act confident thing.” He clarifies.

“That is the weirdest thing I think I’ve heard, and I hang out with Star.” Chuckling, I exclaim.

“What can I say? I’m an experience.” Proudly, he outstretches his arms making me scoff.

“Ash! Meet my new BFF!” Eagerly, Janna calls out to me making me look down and smile at her.

“BFF!” Groaning, the skeleton holding Janna bridal style calls out.

“We can totally go on double dates now!” Janna grins eager as Michela furrows his brow.

“Hah…so that’s your best friend.” Michael exclaims.

“She is a good friend of mine is into the occult stuff it’s pretty cool.” I confess.

“I’m afraid you humans make it looker cooler than it appears to be.” He warns me as we watch Janna take a selfie with the skeleton making me groan at the action only then to hear the high pitch scream of help alerting both Michael and I as we gawk finally noting the silent room. No one in sight only seeing socks, confusing us both. Calmly, I get into Michael’s arms as he picks me up bridal style and flies me down when we see Star, Marco and a battle-ready Ms Skullnick.

“Well these guys are going to think differently about Christmas now,” I point out making Michael smirk as we follow the stream of socks into some cave finding them all in stockings. We climb up, Michael flying upwards as we try to free them only for some big ogre to come rushing in as we try to free our classmates, me urgently reaching for Janna as Skullnick takes on and defeats the monster of the cave, some sort of yarn monster. Straightaway, we all rush back into the bus and return back to Earth…

“And he is…? He isn’t one of my students!” Angrily, Skullnick snaps at Michael not fazed by the portal of fiery red.

“He’s a friend. Whose really into paper clips.” Meekly, I lie.

“No I’m-YES I LOVE PAPERCLIPS!” Loudly, he shouts once I elbow him making him grimace cradling his stinging arm.

“Weird…come on kids back to lesson!” Skullnick yells.

“I’ll see you then.” Weakly, I smile.

“Yeah you better take me on that offer to see the stars,” Cheekily, I wink making him chuckle.

“You betcha,” He smirks back.

“Thomas get in here!” Loudly, Skullnick roars making me grumble as I say bye to Michael who leaves through his portal as we go back to school.


	22. Hairy Situation

“Star! Hurry up!” Annoyed, I call out to Star as Marco and I stand by our lockers, my brow furrowed as I glance over at the spoilt princess being carried down by some perky pink cloud with small heart with pixie wings on them, going on and on about loving Star.

“I'm coming!” Perkily, she beams at us as still panting, Star rides over to Marco atop Cloudy, with heart creatures from her wand floating around her.

“Hey, Cloudy, can you put me down?” Politely, Star requests from the cloud.

“Sure thing, Star.” Happily, Cloudy agrees as a rainbow extends from the cloud, and Star slides down.

“Thanks, guys. You're the best.” Grateful, Star smiles.

“Cloudy We love you, Star.” Cloudy confesses to her making me grimace. Smoothly, Star pulls out her wand. “Love you too.” Happily, Star blushes, her hearts lighting up alongside her ruby red blush as Star zaps the magical creatures and they fade away, screaming. Concerned, I grimace at the painful scream of the cloud disturbed at the flash of colour. She then works the combination on her locker, wand between her teeth making me grimace, noting the saliva staining the wand that has as she said been cared for, for centuries having been passed down from queen to princess, being in many other hands and now in her mouth. I feel sorry for the guy having to kiss that disgusting mouth.

“Can you do anything without magic?” Tired, Marco questions her.

“Sunshine Locker Slap!” Brightly, Star smiles as with a blast from her wand, a minotaur appears and rams into Star's locker, taking its door off. He high-fives Star, the door still stuck to his horns as he then flees, the locker hanging off his horns as I grimace at the loud clash of ringing metal.

“How do you even eat?” Flabbergasted, I gawk at Star.

“I make food and cloudy feeds me.” Simply, she answers oblivious to her addiction to magic.

“Cloudy doesn’t even have hands…” Worried, I point out.

“Not yet.” Giddily, she grins giggling almost.

“Oh dear god.” I grumble face palming at my friend’s lust for magic.

“Love you, Star.” He runs off, squealing while Marco and I shut our lockers, the pair of us sharing an unimpressed look.

"You use too much magic, ah-ah-ah, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah." How are you to be queen if you use only magic yadda yadda!” Annoyed, I feel my brow twitch while Marco simply watches. Wildly, Star waves her arm about trying to copy us only then for my ears to hear the familiar sound of wheels turning as we glance at the approaching figure that is Jackie, who rides by on her skateboard.

“Hey, Marco!” Pleasantly, Jackie greets her as Marco waves, while Jackie stops at Blake's locker. Blake also has stubble on his face.

“Hey, Blake. Sweet beard.” Smiling, Jackie praises him.

“Eh, thanks, Jackie. I grew it last night.” Boastfully, he boasts making me glance at Marco, who looks dejected.

“It's so full.” Amazed, Jackie compliment’s Blake making Marco deflate.

“One night? I've been working on mine for weeks!” Pitifully, Marco gently grasps hold of his cheek caressing his attempt of a beard. 

“Well, do you know what the quickest way to grow a beard is?” Eagerly, Star smiles her wand beaming brightly, eager to use its gifts making me sigh shaking my head at her starry-eyed expression.

“More Testosterone?” I offer dryly.

“And how am I to do that?” Frowning, Marco questions me.

“Injections, pills, there’s a list of ways no doubt, it would explain a lot if you had a low testosterone level…” Thoughtfully, I hum out loud.

“Wh-what’s that meant to mean?” Panicked, Marco squeaks back making me chuckle, shaking my head at my friend, always sensitive over his masculinity or what is over it. Despite the fact that masculinity isn’t as attractive to a girl as he thinks well to some, maybe others but definitely not me.

“It means that.” Calmly, I point to his voice breaking making me shyly grab hold of his throat, head down in shame making me roll my eyes. It isn’t the bee all and end all for a girl’s appeal.

“Is it—I mean is it…” Sensitively, Marco coughs trying to hide his high-pitched voice to give a bored monotone voice as he turns to face Star tiredly.

“It's magic!” Eagerly, Star sings in a chirpy tone, cutting Marco off making me sigh. Excitedly, she makes a flying horse instantly appear, high fiving it.

“Magic...!” Quietly, the horse whispers before being destroyed once more making me grimace at its painful scream of agony, that falls to the deaf and oblivious ears of Star. I note a few lucky survivors managing to fly away into the high heavens above, never to be bothered again.

“I'll stick with my peach fuzz, thanks. This may not be much, but it's mine.” Proudly, Marco refuses the offer by Star.

“Besides beards aren’t that great…” I offer Marco.

“There not.” Hopeful, he beams.

Definitely, have you not seen the horrors beards can cause!? I mean imagine kissing that fuzz it’s going to hurt the girl or worse when eating pieces of food are going to be tangled into the beard, leaving insects and birds and all sorts to lunge into or worse small bits rotting into your beard. Urgh and that girl will still have to kiss you, despite smelling rotting food, not to mention the longer the beard the more work you will have to put into it. I mean you’ll need to get a beard brush and condition it, it’s a lot of work Marco.” I explain to him shuddering in disgust at the thought of a guy with a beard, never having seen the appeal.

“Marco, I've got a magic wand. I might as well use it.” Whining, Star begs as she blasts her face with it, resulting in a blonde beard on her face and a platypus on top of her head.

“Sometimes there's a sense of satisfaction in doing things yourself.” Resolute, he tells Star as I raise a brow, due to his levels of testosterone, I highly doubt he’ll grow a huge one anytime soon. It’ll take years if I had to guess and even then, I doubt it would be worth it. Especially with how much of a neat freak Marco is. He starts to walk away. Star runs after him, the platypus falling to the floor.

“Let me put a beard on you! Zap-zap-zap-zap-zap...” Screaming, Star pounces on him.

“No wait Star!” I call out charging after the two my ears hearing Marco releasing a high pitch scream of my name, pleading for help as I chase after the loony while we begin heading home…


	23. You Can't Do This...

“I did it. I grew a beard! U.S.A.! U.S.A.!” Victoriously, Marco cheers as Star stands looking herself in the mirror, having her magic infused hairbrush do her hair while I lean on top of the bathtub, leaning over. Bored, I wait for the guys to get ready for school.

“What did you do? Don’t tell me you used that hair growing stuff on your chin?” Worried, I question Marco.

“Not at all this is all testosterone!” Proudly, he boasts to me making me roll my eyes.

“Congratulations, Marco. It looks really good on you.” Happily, Star greets him, praising him as I roll my eyes at her terrible bright beaming smile, failing to lie.

“Star, why are you making that face?” Warily, Marco catches on making me groan face palming.

“What face? I don't make face.” Ruby red, Star panics.

“And Marco has a high testosterone level,” I remark drily making Marco playfully glare at me.

“You used magic on me, didn't you?” Annoyed, Marco gasps at the clear truth as sweating and blush, Star says a nervous nope while blushing, sounding nervous as beads of sweat cascade down her form like a raincloud.

“Oh, come on, Star!” Irritated, Marco scowls at her.

“You come on! You look so good in your little beardy...!” Star praises him.

“I wanted to grow it myself!” Frustrated, he argues. Stubbornly, he picks up a razor about to start a new blank slate of skin only then as the blade draws near his beard. Noisily, magical creatures fly out of it. His beard then begins to grow rapidly.

“Star! Ash! My face!” Horrified, Marco screams as our eyes widen when suddenly all I see is brown and feeling a soft yet rough wave of brown push Star and I out of the way, groaning at the sudden rise of temperature making me grunt. Next thing I know, I crash outside, Star by my side as I groan, being greeted by the sharp beam of sunlight.

Rapidly, Marco's beard shoots out the windows and wraps around the house. Groaning, I hear Star as I grimace shakily standing only to be welcomed by Star who falls outside as well, tangled in a strand of the beard and hanging upside down.

“You having fun there buddy?” Cheekily, I greet her.

“Urgh…could you get me down please,” Whining, she groans as I sigh and nod taking out my knife and easily cutting her free.

“Wow. That is a lotta hair. But don't you worry your pretty little face, Marco! It's nothing a little magic can't fix. Sparkle Razor Shave!” Shocked, Star gasps when instead of the wand she pulls out a taquito instead.

“Oh, that's a taquito. Hmm. But where's my wand? Gotta be around here somewhere. Where is it?! Wand! Wand! Aah, I must have dropped it in the bathroom when Marco's beard exploded!” Horrified, Star gasps turning to me patiently waiting for her, to end her little episode so we can save Marco.

“You see why magic shouldn’t be used so carelessly now.” I point gesturing to the household.

“Okay I know I just… what do we do? I mean you’re a normal person so…” Confused, Star turns to me making me sigh as I watch Star sweep the cloud away.

“Leave it to me,” Grumbling, I sigh as I step forward towards the house.

“Can I hold the kni-” Hopeful, Star smiles.

“NO.” Sternly, I snap at Star making her pout like a child as I cut a pathway for us, feeling Star’s hands on my shoulders as she guides me to the bathroom. Don’t worry Marco we’re on our way….

“We’re coming for ya, Marco!” Loudly, Star calls out to Marco, her body draped over mine as we make our way inside or try too…

“Ooh, man. This would be a lot easier if I had my wand. But at least I got you, Mr. knife. Yeah! You don't need no stinkin' wand! I wanna cut more!" Star shudders as exhausted, I collapse down on the sofa, once Star realizes her directions were pointless when we find ourselves on the sofa, exhausted, deciding to take a break...that is until…

“Leave it to me Ash I will go on!” Bravely, Star steps forward.

“No Star wait!” Pitifully, I reach out trying to stop my friend but…she goes on ahead as I hear her grunts only instead of growing fainter, they get louder and louder making me groan. I bow my head knowing what will occur no doubt knowing our luck as….

“Man, not having a wand isn't so bad. I bet I'm all the way to the-- ooh! I'm still in the living room?! Ugh!” Screaming, she falls through the layer of hair onto the Diaz’s' couch, by my side, her arm on my back as we both groan at the fuming furious heats, feeling nothing but exhaustion from the humidity of the room as unaware, a strand of hair reaches out, grabs my knife, and pulls them away.

“Knife!” Star calls out alerting me as I jolt up and turn, my yellow wide in horror. I reach out to my long trusted friend that is the knife as I glare at the strand of dark brown stealing them.

“No!” I call out but if falls to deaf ears as I release a groan it soon being muffled in defeat by the plump pillow on the sofa, only making me wince at the harsh strands of brown fibres impaling into my face from my facepalm as I groan in defeat…

“I have location on the wand. It's inside the house. And it's ours for the taking.” Cooley, Toffee remarks as he with Ludo’s monsters stand outside the Diaz household, his brow furrowed at the tracker device displaying the still figure of Star and Ash, having decided to take a break but what stands out is the wand casted to another side, quite a distance from them both.

“That's a house? It's covered in h-hair. Maybe we should come back another time.” Disturbed, Ludo reels back and gawks at the house in shock.

“Of course. It's just... the wand's never been unattended before.” Toffee tells Ludo as the other monsters react with awe, turning to Ludo expectantly. Ludo turns to look at them, then steels himself.

“Fine! But you idiots are going to carry me… I don't want a single hair touching me! Hold still, you dumb bird! What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Protect me!” Angrily, Ludo screams at his monsters reeling back from his shriek as he climbs onto Big Chicken's back, punching the monster continuously as he speaks. Silently, Toffee watches the other monsters approach the house, then follows at the end of the line as they enter the hairy monstrosity of the Diaz household.

“Keep moving! What's the holdup?” Impatiently, Ludo demands from his men still riding the chicken monster as the faint tone of fear is etched into his voice. Thrashing, he roars at the chicken monster, beating up the chicken sometimes. Exhausted, his henchmen stop clawing at the wall of brown before them, sweat pouring down their shaking form, fibres of brown embedded into each of their bodies like thin fine needles.

“Master Ludo, can we take a break?” Pleadingly, the bear deer requests politely from his master.

“I'm dehydrated.” Whimpering, the giraffe monster wheezes out to his boss as the big chicken clucks, sweating, pained by the humidity of the room.

“No breaks, bird!” Scared, Ludo cringes as a strand of hair reaches for him; Three-eyed Potato Baby pushes it back. “This is taking forever! Let's go. Do your job!” Angrily, Ludo screams at them as the henchmen look back at him, disappointed. Unfazed, Toffee walks up to Ludo with the tracking device.

“The wand is...that way. We're close.” Unaffected, Toffee remarks as he brushes aside a heavy strand of hair.

“W-Well, c-clear the path and move it, you idiots, move it!” Urgently, Ludo rides up to the other henchmen, hitting some with his skull hat, while Toffee follows behind.

“Here.” Smoothly, Toffee hands a drink in a glass to the giraffe monster, then walks on ahead. The giraffe monster smiles, touched.

Fed up, I stand shakily turning to glare down at Star, sleeping softly. Fuming, I snatch Star by the collar, slapping her as I note one of the puppies the laser one smiling at me.

“Urgh wha…what was that for!?” Offended, Star cradles her ruby red marked handprint on her cheek.

“It woke you up didn’t it?” Slyly, I remark as my eyes widen when Star takes hold of the puppy and fires lasers only then for the wall to reveal…

“Dude…you have a life outside us don’t you?” Fed up, I question Ludo.

“Ludo!? What are you doing here?!” Startled, Star questions him.

“It's the girls!” Ludo exclaims.

“Oh wow I’m surprised someone as stupid as you can recognise the difference between boy and girl!” Smugly, I smirk as he glares darkly at me. Angrily, Ludo's henchmen jump from the hair to attack Star and me but easily, we punch and kicks them away.

“Wait! The wand is that way!” Frowning, Star and I glance at the new voice but shrug it off.

“Don't let her get the wand!” Loudly, Ludo calls out as I turn to the open gap of hair that is the stairs. Speedily, I turn to Star dealing with the monsters distracting her. Promptly, I shove the henchmen surrounding us away. Panicked, Ludo and Big Chicken dodge as Star jumps past them, Ludo cringing as a strand of hair nearly touches him.

“Deal with them.” I call out as Star nods.

“You got it!” Grinning, she tells me as quickly, I lunge forward using a piece of dangling brown to flip myself over on top of the stairs.

I lunge forward only to glare as one of the monsters grabs at my jacket only then for me to push forward, letting them take my jacket with them as the three eyed potato cries out, acting like a boulder and crashing down into the monster below them like bowling pins, bringing a smug smirk to my lips. I lunge towards the bathroom only for my eyes to broaden releasing a scream of shock when Marco’s pleadingly muffles reach me. His frightened browns meet my fearful yellow.

“Marco hold on!” Urgently, I call out only then for the next thing I know a rogue strand of brown catches me making me scream.

“Ash!” I hear Star’s concerned voice as next thing I know all I see is brown as helpless I am strapped and pinned to the wall, leaving Star to finish the fight.

“The bathroom is occupied.” Bearicorn opens the door being greeted by Marco’s pleading plea for help.

“Whoa.” Disturbed, Star dives into the room after kicking Bearicorn to the side. Silently, Star notices her wand tangled in the hair, but before she can move toward it, Ludo's henchmen land on top of her and knock h.er to the floor. By now, Ludo and Big Chicken have made it to the room as well.

“Master! The wand is yours!” Bearicorn calls out to his master urgent. Shakily, Ludo approaches the wand, a strand of hair grabs Big Chicken, pulling the monster away from Ludo and into the hair. Ludo hits the ground and stares at the hair before him in horror.

Shaking, Ludo remains frozen in fear, sweating as he stares at the wand just a few feet ahead. He looks around, making panicked noises, then cautiously steps forward onto a strand of hair.

Ludo continues through the hair nervously, moving unsteadily and panicking incoherently. As he progresses, his henchmen, Star and Toffee follow his attempt for the wand with shock and concern.

“Ah...this is disgusting...” Teasingly, the wand is just before him, wrapped in the hair. Ludo stands and stares at it, still panicking and sweating. He reaches a hand toward it, then, before he can touch it, breaks down completely.

“It tickles! It's my birthday!” Cackling, Ludo laughs and collapses into the hair, laughing hysterically as ignorant, no one notices Toffee’s grin towards Ludo's failure…unseen as he then leaves.

Groaning, I force myself to stand, my vision blurry noting the dots from the strand of brown having tossed me into the ground. Pained, I curl in on myself as I shakily stand, cradling my limp arm as I look up, my ears ringing, hearing the faint sound of muffled laughter and footsteps? Perplexed, my weakened yellow look up into a pair of oddly familiar yellow, making my eyes narrow, those eyes I’ve…I’ve seen them before but where and why do they look…

Confused, I furrow my brow at the emotions in his ice-cold eyes unable to decipher them. I hear the faint clatter of metal as he leaves, his footsteps fading turning his back to me. Gingerly, I reach out to the sound, my eyes widening at the familiar knife in my hand, my fingertips gently grasping hold of the handle, bringing it close to my chest, feeling a wave of relief and security wash over me…

“What a pathetic display back there! You guys make me sick! No more milkshake privileges for you! I want you to use that time to think about what you've done!” Heatedly, Ludo lectures his men back in the safe confides of his castle. Defeated, his henchmen groan, and cringe as Ludo continues berating them.

“Perhaps they should use that time to think about what you've done.” Callously, the voice of Toffee intervenes, cutting off Ludo who turns to gawk at his advisor.

“Exactly! ...wait, what?” Frazzled, Ludo blinks looking up at Toffee.

“Let me ask you a question. What kind of leader throws you into a pit of hair, makes you do all the work, and shows you no appreciation for your sacrifices?” As Toffee speaks, he paces in front of the monsters, at one point taking the fly monster in his arms. He stands before the other monsters as he addresses Ludo.

“Are you talking...about me?” Lost, Ludo glances from side to side doubtful.

“What kind of leader has all the power in the universe at his fingertips...and gets tickled right out it?” Mockingly, Toffee taunts him.

“Toffee, what are you doing?” Hurt, Ludo questions him.

“Your soldiers deserve better.” Sternly, Toffee declares.

“You are fired!” Baffled, Ludo struggles to form words, lost to the situation.

“Let's put it to your soldiers. Who's the better leader: Ludo...or me?” Smugly, Toffee proposes as easily, the monsters speak up in favour of Toffee.

“You guys belong to me! Three-eyed Potato Baby, I am like a father to you. Beard Deer, I took you in off the streets! Are you stupid imbeciles really going to listen to him?!” Indignantly, Ludo screams as next thing Ludo knows, he is thrown out the door and lands hard on the ground. He turns and runs back to the door, where Toffee and his former henchmen are watching.

“You can't do this! This is my castle! Those are my monsters!” Selfishly, Ludo screams at him tears in his eyes only to flinch from the icy cold glare of Toffee.

“Not anymore.” Icily, Toffee declares indifference in his eyes as he looks down at Ludo, hands behind back.

“Toffee...” Weakly, Ludo whimpers tears in his eyes only to be met by the harsh slam of the door.


	24. The Whispering Spell

“I had it in my hands Marco. I have no idea what you were thinking. Can you believe this guy Ash!?” Frustrated, Star turns to me.

“Can we just stop talking about it. We didn’t get it so what!?” Groaning, I cradle my throbbing temple at the aching pain from the two arguing over some stupid sandwich.

“Well there’s no need for that tone with me.” Snipply, she remarks crossing her arms as I release a small heated breath trying to cool my head.

“I was thinking of not dying!” Angrily, Marco snaps at her as suddenly, a green arm comes out from the portal and grabs Marco's leg. He fights it off with a flowerpot and closes the portal.

“We went through all that trouble and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!” Annoyed, Star scowls at us making both Marco and my eye twitch at the nerve of the girl, having nearly killed us.

“That's because it's not worth dying for a stupid piece of food!” Infuriated, Marco slaps the sandwich out of Star's hand and into the wall, where flies gather around it. “Ah, I'm going to my room!” Tired, Marco turns to his room.

“I hate when you act like this. It makes me wonder why we're even friends. Ugh, where did all these flies come from?” Grumpily, Star scrapes the Sandwich off the wall with the hand. Marco, angry at Star's overreaction, slams the door to his room.

“Guys…” Tiredly, I begin only to sigh going limp too tired to deal with any of them as I head back to bed…needing sleep.

Quietly, Star after having her nap and waking up to quell her night munchies, nibbles on the sandwich retrieved earlier only then to hear the fiat flutter of paper. Intrigued, she looks down at a photo of Ash, Star and Marco, pained at the sight of them beaming brightly in the photo, arms draped all over one another only then to grimace, when her blues look at the beaming Ash. Poor Ash she was caught in the crossfire of their spat, she should apologise to Ash, she saw the headache that girl was getting from the stress of it.

“Ash… I'm sorry. I was a jerk, it's just I really wanted you to try this sandwich! It's kinda smashed and dirty, but it's still delicious! I’m sorry I know you got stressed and always get caught in the cross fire when Marco and I fight,” Apologetically, Star apologizes knocking on her door, only for her eyes to widen as it creaks open to reveal…

“Marco! Marco!” Urgently, Star dives at the confused Marco.

“Wha...what is it Star I swear if-” Annoyed, Marco begins.

“Ash has been kidnapped!” Swiftly, Star cuts him off.

“What!?” Stunned, Marco squeaks out panic laced in his tone.

“Oh I’m also sorry about the sandwich…” Quickly, Star apologises.

“Star what do you mean Ash has been kidnapped?!” Worried, Marco questions her.

“I don’t know I think I recognised one of Ludo’s monsters and…and…” Panicked, Star starts.

“Look, it’s fine we’ll sort this out we’ll…” Calmly, Marco places his hands on either side of Star hyperventilating, fear and panic etched into her features.

“Kids I don’t suppose you’ve seen Ash anywhere, she complained about having a headache and I promised to give her my famous Diaz nutrition drink!” Brightly, Raphael declares beaming brightly in the doorway, only to falter when noting the tense fearful looks of both teens.

“Um yeah about that dad well….” Awkwardly, Marco begins.

“This isn’t going to work…” Star whispers as they tell the sad news to both Diaz parents, their features turning from bright and perky to horror and guilt.

“And the little fly man was all like, "if you ever want to see Ash alive again--" oh, wait. I just sounded Irish. He wasn't Irish. Write that down!” Star corrects herself.

“Look officer-” Marco begins.

“The thing is, Ludo has been after my wand ever since I got here, but he's never gonna get it. It's like my birth right, from like a gillion generations ago, starting with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…” Star begins.

“You like magic, little girl?” Brightly, the police officer kneels down to Star’s height as Marco groans, face in hands as he paces back and forth, trying to control his fear for his friend.

“Uhh, I guess?” Undecided, Star shrugs confused by the change of subject.

“Oh, me too! Heck, I used to go to Vegas every weekend, all for magic. The thing about magic is, if you don't use it wisely, you can lose everything.” Star looks confused while Marco facepalms and Marco's parents look scared.

“Any who, not much I can do for ya. If he's not back tomorrow, we'll send the bloodhounds for him.” Casually, he promises the worried looking Diaz’s as he leaves the house. “I told you he wouldn't get it.” Sighing, Star tells the Diaz.

“Actually, I did.” Marco frowns.

“Well, we don't get it either. Look, this isn't your fault, Star. If anything, we should have been paying more attention to the three of you. We always knew Ash was…had a history but we thought this time things were different.” Pained, Mrs Diaz bows her head, her voice breaking.

“Things are different mum.” Gently, Marco assures her.

“How are they Marco?” Sharply, Mrs Diaz snaps startling Star at this newfound side of the normally happy, cheerful, perky Mrs Diaz seeing the fear, the pain, the guilt all over her only making Star bow her head, blaming herself for this.

“She’s still sneaking out; she’s still thinking so lowly of herself she’s still…thinking she isn’t part of the family.” Pained, Mrs Diaz voice breaks as Mr Diaz joins in on crying at the shame.

“What do you guys mean?” Innocently, Star questions lost.

“Star…Ash is adopted.” Dramatically, Mr Diaz whimpers expecting to see Star’s stunned features only to see her blink, having gotten the idea prior.

“Um yeah I know that.” Confused, Star nods her head.

“Yeah what you don’t know is Ash hasn’t had a good history. She often got into a lot of trouble. She was kicked out of numerous orphanages and schools until they stopped accepting her. She would have been left on the street or sent to juvie if mum didn’t offer to adopt her.” Calmly, Marco explains to her.

“Why did you Mrs Diaz?” Curious, Star questions her.

“She was a good girl, whenever I asked Marco about his day, he wouldn’t stop talking about her they were good friends…and when I saw her. I could tell she wasn’t being fed enough, she wasn’t happy, she was alone, she was an outcast and…I wanted to see her smile, she was such a gentle girl when I knew her.” Tenderly, Mrs Diaz confesses to Star, her eyes widening at the sincerity in her tone as Rafael holds his weeping wife, tears of his own pouring down.

“Mum…” Gently, Marco places his hand on his mother’s shoulder.

“Huh…I didn’t know that.” Surprised, Star whispers not sure what to say.

“Ash doesn’t like talking about it.” Tired, Marco tells Star nodding her head in understanding.

“We can get Ash back from Ludo!” Seriously, Star promises the Diaz’s.

“Great, we'll take the minivan!” Eager, Rafael suggests.

“Yeah that isn’t going to work dad.” Awkwardly, Marco rejects the idea.

“No. The little fly man said for me to come alone.” Strictly, Star argues.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going.” Stubbornly, Marco refuses.

“Yeah alright you’re in. Ash would want it that way. You're wrong, by the way. This is my fault. I'll take care of it myself.” Softly, Star smiles as Marco stands there and watches perplexed as he picks up a familiar pair of scissors sighing, patiently waiting. Resolute, Star leaves the house before Marco's dad can stop her. She opens the peephole to talk to them through the door…

“Oh Star, come on, don't be like...that.” Pleadingly, Rafael reasons to her as she returns back inside to see Marco raise a brow amused. Casually, he opens the portal making his parents gawk at the newfound technology of sorts.

“Forgot my scissors.” Lowly, Star mumbles under her breath, nodding at Marco grateful for his aid as they leave through it, while Marco's Mom and dad watch on shellshocked…

“I said for you to bring me the _boy…_ ” Frowning, I am greeted by the stern voice of some weird lizard guy only then for my yellows to widen, remembering him from the hair incident as he sits in his throne of sorts, back up right as he formally stares at me.

“Is this not the boy?” Confused, the Bearicorn calls out as I gawk at the ass.

“What do you think moron!? Now explain what do you want from me?” Annoyed, I scowl at the Bearicorn and then turn to the lizard freak as I am forcibly forced to sit on some spinny chair with iron shackles of sorts on either side as I lean over, no lock, meaning no bobby pin, dang it. Softly, my ears perk up at the sound of footprints. Glowering, I turn to the door, only for my eyes to expand at the hooded male, his tale hanging down similar to that of that weirdo across from him.

“You could imagine my surprise to hear from you…” Chirpily, the voice breaks through the tense silence as I glare at him, so he’s evil, I’m guessing anyway.

“I can…” The lizard weirdo exclaims adjusting his plate before him to be sat perfectly in front of him.

“So I presume you’ve got another scheme of yours underwaaaaay….” Frowning, The lizard freak’s yellow narrow at his guest turning to face me, trailing off drawing out the word, like he’s sort of frozen when seeing my blank glare.

“Hi.” Blandly, I greet him.

“Why did you bring a human here, a child at that?” Curious, The hoodie guy questions the monster.

“You’ll seen soon enough.” Aloofly, he shrugs off the question.

“You know I don’t like surprises.” Sternly, the hoodie guy scowls at the seemingly more mature male out of the two.

“Really that isn’t what I remember…” The lizard freak with the ruby red tie who stands back, admiring his work almost like an artist or waiting for something, looking unimpressed, stoic.

“Look just let me go. I have no worth if you’re working for a hostage you should have gotten someone better…” Patiently, I begin trying to get him to understand to let me go, capturing me won’t accomplish anything…

“What?” He mutters, readjusting his cutlery before him, trying to make it look neat and tidy.

“Tell him what you are gonna do to her! Wait'll you hear this!” Eagerly, the fly laughs darkly at me simply making me raise a bored brow at him, really? Does he think he can scare me? How sad.

“I won’t have people paying for me so you should let me go.” Evenly, I inform my kidnapper, my brow furrowed at the familiar set of monsters but no Ludo or Buff frog how odd.

“Um, do you mind?” The red typed freak’s eyes narrow as he shakes his seat trying to get rid of the fly perched upon his seat.

“I see your standards for company hasn’t changed…” Slyly, the hooded one remarks as one of the monsters, the three eyed one offers him a drink only for him to politely decline the beverage.

“I’m not staying long…” Curtly, Hoodie informs the group as I note the male opposite him remain unfazed by his cold words.

“And I’ve seen your standards are as low as ever…” Calmly, he returns the comment making the hoodie guy hunch over, grimacing glaring down at the floor. I note his claws bawl into a pair of fists, shaking quivering.

“If you think you can get Star’s wand by using me it won’t work Marco is a better candidate.” Bravely, I break the growing tensions between them both making Vesper turn to face me fully but his hood continues to hide his features, much to my irritation while the other one simply glances at me bored, as if I were a stain on his shoe or gum. Tiredly, he exhales exasperated by the sheer sight of me as he stands and approaches me.

“Hey are you listening to me!? I said to let me go you wouldn’t gain anything from me.” Calmly, I voice out as he ignores me almost, making me scowl as he places his suits jacket over some stand with a mirror, reflecting his tired yellows looking at me glancing at me from the reflected view while I glare icily at him.

“Don’t worry you’re not the first one he ignored when trying to give him a logical response,” Bitterly, The hoodie guy calls out to me amused by my sharp glare as the freak removes his jacket, blanking me out only making my hands bawl up seething, feeling my blood boil.

“Eat something. Could be your last meal.” Gently, I hear the click of a plate as my yellows widen at a familiar sandwich, Marco and Star had planned to go get, it’s meant to be the best of the best sandwiches. I had gone too and got stuck between their arguing and was so exhausted as they had argued. I had stormed into my room to scream until being kidnapped by these asses.

“Sure and why not offer me some poison? I’m sure I won’t be smart enough to fall for that either!?” Sharply, I spit at him, kicking the food to the floor.

“Okay.” Surprisingly, I blink as he gets out a remote and presses down on the ruby red button, freeing me. I jolt up, getting out a familiar blade as I raise it at him only for my eyes to widen when my blade meets the harsh steel like glass before me, taking me aback as I stumble back. My grip tightening on my blade. Annoyed, I glare up at the monster who only then to my surprise, I feel his tail coil around my waist pushing me back as I squeak stumbling back into my seat, after he reveals himself from behind me after I had attacked his reflection.

“You really should eat…” Incensed, he sighs tiredness etched into his tone as he calmly picks up the sandwich and places it back down on the table before me, making me seethe at his condescending actions.

“I don't want your stupid sandwich!” Angrily, I scowl at him, tossing the sandwich back on the floor hearing the clatter of the plate breaking, only making me grimace as I lurch forward, cradling my throbbing hand, a piece of glass having scraped my palm.

“You're a disappointment.” Coldly, the freak informs me as I glare sharply at him cradling my throbbing hand, as I watch him turn his back to me and walk away.

“Sorry for being such a disappointment to some nobody!” Spitefully, I argue back smirking smugly at my small win leaning back, crossing my arms as he easily leaves the prison, returning to his seat at the head of the table. Annoyed, the hooded guy grunts, grumbling, impatiently, his claw like fingertips stabs down on the snow white table fabric draped over the tall lengthy table, showing both males on either side of one another with a huge gap of a distance between them both.

“Whoa, whoa, before you go inside, I must tell you. Toffee is not like Ludo. He knows about you, and he does not like your magic…” Warningly, Buff Frog warns both Star and Marco as they are about to enter the castle.

“Oh yeah? Well, I don't like his...uhh…uhh...” Struggling, Star glances at Marco, shrugging not sure what to say.

“You need to have plan!” Desperate, Buff Frog calls out to her.

“Star he’s right…” Marco calls out but it falls to deaf ears as Marco rushes in following after Star as Buff Frog trials behind them heaving the heavy weight of the fountain with tadpoles swimming about behind his back, using the rope like veins as straps to hold the fountain.

Meanwhile in the in the dining room, everything is prepared for the fight, and the Fly Monster is putting pillows on that weird lizard guy’s chair waaay too many. I note Vesper chuckle, encouraging him to continue.

“What did I say about the pillows?” Annoyed, Toffee furrows his brow at the sight of the fly monster prepping the pillows.

“I just-” The fly monster begins.

“I don't need pillows on my chair. I'm an adult.” The lizard passes the mountain of pillows back to the fly who reluctantly takes the pile of pillows and leaves. Silently, Toffee sits at the chair, preparing to eat a sandwich, but the Fly Monster comes back with the pillows.

“You’re no fun.” Whining, Vesper leans back into his seat.

“Must you encourage him?” Disappointed the lizard rebukes his tone sharp but yet holds that same tone of indifference.

“Must you keep terrible company?” Smugly, Vesper rebukes snickering, hands behind head clearly amused.

“No!” Firmly, he rejects the pillows, raising his hand to stop the fly only then to turn to the low chuckle of Vesper, bowing his head amused by the transaction.

“As childish as always.” Grumbling, the lizard weirdo exhales glancing to the side.

“I am not a child!” Fed up, Vesper snaps leaning over the table as simply, the lizard raises a brow acting amused by Vesper’s words. Tiredly, Vesper bows his head, exhaling exhausted.

“Why did you even bring me here? I thought we made it clear to one another how we felt,” Gently, Vesper whispers out making my eyes expand at the pain in his tone, bowing his head almost sad as tiredly, the lizard weirdo stands up and approaches him, surprising Vesper.

“Take it.” Sternly, he orders Vesper passing him over some book, an old book , a notebook but despite the maturity of the book it looks well-tended for.

“Wait this is…what are you planning?” Shocked, Vesper is taken aback by the notebook, looking down my eyes widening when noting his sea green gazing down peering out through the veil of his hood at the notepad looking so sad, so confused, so honoured but also worried at the book as he looks up at the stoic lizard weirdo.

“Take care of it.” Sternly, he tells him, his voice filled with malice almost threatening him to do it as I note Vesper bowing his head.

“I…” Shakily, Vesper’s grip tightens around the book, opening his mouth only to fall silent as coldly, the lizard weirdo turns his back to the hunched over figure, looking on the verge of tears as the silent sociopath seats himself back down on his throne, a familiar sickening sandwich presented before him, a different kind as he tucks the napkin into his collar preparing to eat…

Dejected, Vesper bows his head as I feel my eyes soften pained at the clear rejection from that jerk of a monster, he is the definition of a monster. He is why Star hates monsters, he gives monsters a bad name. Fuming, I shake my head only for my eyes to widen when suddenly, Vesper is engulfed into a icy blast of white, a smoke screen of sorts.

“You made it.” Blandly, Toffee outstretches his arms out a bit as Star blasts Toffee so hard that his arm blows off, and he falls to the floor. She jumps in front of the cage, turning Beer Beard, The Frill Neck Monster, and the Three Eyed Potato Baby into little monster babies in the process.

“Supersonic leech bomb!” Star declares making my eyes widen as I dart back as the neon green leeches explode but it doesn’t do a scratch on it. Puzzled, Star and I stare at each other as Marco raises his hand to do a karate chop only to release a cry of pain, his hand turning bright red and crooked from the action making me grimace, reeling back at the pain as another one of the deer antelope monster punches the glass, in hopes of punching Marco only giving him a similar result.

“I feel your pain brother.” Marco assures him making me arch a brow and turn back to Star lost.

“What?” Confused, Star blurts out as Man Arm attacks her, but Buff Frog quickly comes to help.

“Oh, hey Buff Frog!” Happily, Man arm greets him only then for Buff Frog to punch him and stuns him in one hit, but while he does that the baby monsters come back with a chainsaw to attack Star. Buff Frog stops them and Star blasts them away.

Surprised, I raise a brow at the two who look back Buff Frog and Star, wondering why they're working together. They shrug in equal confusion. At the same time Bearicorn, the Giraffe Monster, and Spikeballs join in. I notice the hooded guy stare, not sure what to do, looking torn only then for me to take note of the tadpoles and a small awe escapes my lips as I wave at one of them. Buff frog fights against the one with spiked balls for hands accidently dropping one flipping and flopping on the floor.

Urgently, I pound on the glass earning his attention as he holds the mace hand man and turns to me, seeing me point below, only for his eyes to enlarge in alarm when seeing one of his little ones in terror. Quickly, Marco swoops in and pops the tadpole back into the fountain making Buff frog smile thankful at me and Marco as the fight continues. Resolute, Star jumps onto the chandelier, where she prepares her second attack: A rainbow rocket just as I note the lizard weirdo's blank face, staying flat on his back like some sort of coward, blankly watching unfazed or traumatised by the removal of his arm being replaced with pretty perky pink butterflies.

Determined, Star shoots the rocket but sadly, all the cage around me receives is the wave of rainbow smoke almost as sturdy, the glass remains still unfazed. Surprised, I blink as Star jumps back down, staring at me, her stern blues meeting my confused yellow, her blues never leaving my own as the monsters attempt to charge at her but…

“NO.” Sternly, she snaps at the monsters making my eyes widen at the sheer seriousness of her tone as she casts a barrier between her and the monsters and approaches the cage. Focused, Star closes her eyes to focus on her ultimate attack. Her cheek marks begin to glow along with the wand. She focuses all of her energy and prepares to hit the cell, unmindful of a certain lizard craning his neck up to look having earned his attention.

Silently, she casts her spell, which easily breaks the cell in a burst of light and smoke. Stunned, I blink at the damage done as dumfounded, I stare at the beaming brightly Star and Marco, relief etched into their features as they rush over.

“Ash!” Relieved, my best friends hug me making me smile back.

“What were you two thinking!?” Dumbfounded, I question them.

“We wanted our best friend back!” Marco frowns.

“You shouldn’t have done this. I’m not…” Confused, I begin lost to their logic as they simply smile gently at me, pained to see my genuine confusion.

“Don’t say that! Come on, come on--let's get out of here!” Sternly, Star tells me pushing me back lightly.

“Yeah mum and dad are worried sick!” Marco tells me making my eyes widen, they were…worried about me? Horrified, my eyes widen just as I begin to contemplate those words the crystal comes back down, crashing down making me squeak back as once again I am trapped within these crystal walls alone while Star and Marco are on the other side, horrified. Just as Star and Marco ready themselves to attack again, Spikeballs grabs Star and Buff Frog is knocked out

“Stop.” Surprised, Spikeballs lets go of Star and Marco as I watch as the freak stands up, and his arm starts regenerating, making me gawk at the creep. That's no way to treat our...guest of honor. Pained, he hisses as his arm regenerates completely in a matter of seconds, flexing the muscle before him, making my yellows dilate disgusted as he then clicks a button on a remote control, making my eyes broaden as I look up to see the cage slowly comes crashing down on me.

“No!” I scream out trying to push back but its futile.

“No, no, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop, stop!” Panicked, Star and Marco freak out and take a stance to break the cell again as I feebly try to hold up the cell, only making me fall to my knees, feeling tears threaten to fall, feeling my chest tighten terrified. I don’t want to die; I don’t want to die!!!

“What are you doing!?” Enraged, the hooded figure snaps only for it fall to deaf ears.

“That's not going to work again. That crystal is twice as strong now.” Coldly, the monster seats himself as the Fly Monster takes advantage of the situation and tries to bring pillows again, but Toffee sends him away with a glare.

“Don't worry Star! I think I've got it...” Meekly, Marco promises joining me in my pathetic attempts at holding up the crystal ceiling but failing as I fall to my knees. My eyes widening, my breathes going erratic frantic as I try to push it back but fail, a lone strand of water flowing down my shaking dilated yellow. I don’t want to die; I don’t want to die! I don’t want to…startled, I blink at the sound of rustling to turn to find Star on the table, and drops her wand on Toffee's plate, making my eyes widen horrified.

“Star don’t that’s the royal families!” I begin aghast at what I caused but it falls to deaf ears.

“Fine. Take it. Now let Ash go.” Star orders, pain in her tone as she remains poker faced stubbornly refusing to let me go, making my eyes widen at my stupid friend. I love her I do but oh my god Star why would you do that!? I’m nothing compared to the wand! That wand has been leading your people for generations you’re betraying your people, your family, your home for me…I’m not worth it!

Suddenly, Ludo jumps on the table and tries to take the wand, but the Chicken Monster catches him in his beak.

“Do you think I'm like Ludo?” Icily, he questions Star only then to turn and narrow his yellows at the chicken monster. “Just swallow it.” Fed up, he snaps at the chicken meekly nodding as the Chicken swallows Ludo.

“I don't want your wand. Destroy it.” Sternly, the lizard demands and pushes the plate which Toffee calmly settles, hearing the clatter and ringing of the plate to push it forward towards Star.

“Whaaaaaaat?” Shocked, me Marco and Star draw out shocked.

“[SURPRISE!](https://media1.tenor.com/images/435a5001291b7604cfc3691f79a250a3/tenor.gif?itemid=14789421)” Smugly, the freak gives a chilling cut throat smile to Star.

“I can't. I don't even know how.” Lost, Star whispers confused.

“Yes, you do. It's the first spell your mother taught you.” Gently, he whispers in a low tone, his yellows never leaving Star’s lost blue.

“The Whispering Spell.” Shocked, Star gasps in realisation.

“Exactly. Ash's waiting.” Lowly, the freak whispers leaning forward, taunting her almost. Reluctantly, Star kneels down to the wand and picks it up as frantically, I shake my head, my screams, shouts cries muffled by my tears as I plead for Star to stop to not pay the price for me…

“I'm sorry.” Upset, Star whispers. As Star whispers the spell to her wand, it begins to die. It turns grey, the star-shaped crystal begins to turn black, it's wings disintegrate, and the Millhorse emerges as a ghost.

Indifferently, Toffee looks coldly at the scene, and Star begins to cry. The ghost whispers something into Star's ear bringing her to tears. She gasps hurt by those words as she wipes away her tears and, after a moment, looks back at the freak.

“...Now let Ash go!” Sternly, Star demands as the freak presses a button. The cell rises back out of the ground, and a door opens in the wall. Relieved, I rush out only to squeak back as Star tackles and drags Marco into the cell confusing me. Silently, I watch Vesper stand, a pained look in his eye as he indifferently turns his back to us and leaves.

“Run.” Gently, Star hisses at Buff Frog before locking us inside.

“Oh, my babies!” Quickly, he grabs the tadpoles and makes a run for it.

“Okay. You really gotta stop shoving me…” Annoyed, Marco frowns.

“What’s going on?” Confused, I question Star looking on at the scene gravely.

“It's not over.” Grimly, she whispers to us as the freaky lizard guy looks maliciously at the wand, also waiting for something to happen.

“Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure.” Elegantly, he informs the monsters only to be cut off by the violet thrashing of the wand. The wand shakes and glows, ready to detonate. The big chicken lays an egg and runs away, the rest of the monsters also escape. Toffee grins as the wand nears its explosion. Loudly, the explosion rings in my ears being engulfed by a bright array of colours as the last thing I see is that freak’s look of hope, of malice, of victory over the destruction of the wand…

Silently, I stare up at the dark skies above me not clearing, no bright sunshine in sight. Blankly, I stare up not sure what to make of what just happened. Only then for Marco to approach me and help me up as he finds that freak’s jacket, which, strangely, seems to have survived the explosion. “Pfft. Lawyers.” Marco remarks, brushing off the black layer of debris having hit the mirror only then to feel Star’s hand on mine and Marco as she turns us, to see the hatching of the chicken monster’s eggs.

“Look. Nature.” Grossly, Ludo comes out from the egg, screaming making us both shudder in disgust.

“I sort of want scrambled eggs now.” Honestly, I confess only to feel Marco playfully nudge my shoulder.

“Ew no gross!” He dejects the idea as we turn to Ludo, having seemed to regain some sort of balance or cognitive function.

“Where is my castle?” Lost, Ludo questions us as gingerly we glance at the remnants of the castle now nothing more than ash.

“It's gone.” Bluntly, Star answers.

“And where is your wand?” Curious, Ludo asks.

“That's gone too.” Star repeats.

“Everything...? WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!” Angrily, he screams at us making us arch a brow.

“We never were friends-” Calmly, Star begins.

“You are now my mortal enemy! This day I vow-” Tired, Star and I glance at one another as Ludo draws his dimensional scissors only for Star to lazily cut them open, opening a random portal and tossing him inside, sealing the portal shut.

Suddenly, a "meteor" falls in the distance, and Star runs to it's crash site. Curious, Marco and I follow after her. When we arrive there we discover that the "meteor" it's actually the wand's empty carcass…no words can be shed as I bow my head horrified at what I had caused, only to blink astonished as when I feel tears threaten to fall. Star wraps her arms around me, Marco joining.

“You were worth a hundred ones,” Softly, Star tells me making me sniffle, my voice breaking as I release a small sad sob hugging my best friends as we mourn over the loss of the wand.

“Excuse me. When I was a baby horse, Mama told me the day will come when I'll be called upon to fulfil a responsibility greater than myself, greater than this dimension. For me, that day is today!” Surprised, we break up from our hug to stare down at the tiny millipony horse who enters the wand, which then proceeds to sink slowly into the ground. Curious, we peer over only then for a bunch of crystals start to appear around the crater, including a big one that has something inside...When the crystal opens, a new wand appears, and goes flying to Star's hands.

“Whoa...” Amazed, Star whispers.

“Upgrade.” Together, Marco and I chorus only for our eyes to perk up at the sound of trotting and turn to look up towards the top of the crater to find a group of horses and a bunch of armoured knights arrive at the place. One of them runs towards and hugs Marco and me.

“Oh, Marco, Ash I'm so happy to see you!” Relieved, the voice of Rafael greets him, making my eyes widen. How did they get here?

“Um, do I know you?” Confused, Marco questions having not recognised the voice, making me arch a brow even I did, then again how did they get here!?

“Marco! It is me; I am your dad! And Ash you’re okay thank goodness!” Happily, Rafael smiles at us both making me shy sheepishly rubbing my arm as I glance to the side at his open affectionate attempt of a hug.

“My dad!” Blissfully, Marco smiles at the sight of him as the knight by his side approaches on the horse only to slip off, still attached but upside down.

“Oh, my turn! Just come here and hug your mother.” Eagerly, she smiles at us.

“This is so awkward, Mom.” Pained, Marco whispers his face having to be near her…hah!

“It's not awkward! Don't make it awkward! And where do you think you’re going young lady?” Angie raises a brow at me making me squeak back.

“Nowhere.” Shyly, I smile.

“That’s what I thought now come here and give your mom a hug.” Brightly, she smiles at me.

“You’re not my…forget it.” Tiredly, I sigh wrapping my arms around Angie blinking back the tears as I hug her, well try too…

“Wait, how did you guys get here?” Curious, Star asks her.

“They used…your mirror.” Sternly, the knight approaches revealing himself to be…king River. Oh dear lord I am DEAD.

“So. Basically, just to recap--”

“You are not going to do that, are you?” Tiredly, Queen Moon sighs at her husband, both of them sat on their thrones after having Star recites the story, my head downs sweating bricks, already imaging my head on a spike or being beheaded.

“What, my Dear?” Oblivious, King River asks her. King River is a short, stout, light-skinned man with blond hair and light blue eyes. With his royal attire on, the crown atop his head is golden with a large pink jewel on the top. He also has a thick, large moustache and a beard that splits in two ways. King River's attire consists of a blue ruffled coat with gold shoulder pads and periwinkle tufts, periwinkle cuffs at the end of the sleeves, a blue cape with periwinkle fur, grey pants, and black boots.

“You know that thing when you talk and every time that you get to a word with and "S" you have that little whistle in your front teeth? I love you honey; I just can't deal with that today. Star, you have abused your magic, frightened Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, and destroyed your wand. Did I leave anything out?” Wearily, she questions her daughter. Queen Butterfly has long pale blue hair, light blue eyes, and magenta-coloured diamonds on her cheeks. She also uses magenta pink lipstick. she wears her hair up in a big, heart-shaped updo, and she has a golden crown with a purple diamond in the centre. She has hair curls obscuring her ears. She wears a light blue, periwinkle, and white gown, the skirt somewhat resembling the shape of a heart, with long blue gloves. She also wears light blue and periwinkle lace-up boots under her dress.

“Uhh, well there's a bunch of other stuff you don't know about.” Shyly, Star whispers out only for Marco to shush her.

“No, I think that's everything. But look, the wand's fine! Sort of.” Strained, Star smiles showing off the cleaved sign of her star in the wand being torn in half, one bright gold the other coal black well no greeny, it isn’t the same…

“It's—uh…I'll take it and get it cleaned for you.” Queen Butterfly offers.

“Please don't be mad. That looks like a mad face-” Startlingly, the Queen hugs her daughter, unexpectedly, cutting Star off.

“So you're not mad?” Hopeful, Star smiles.

“Oh, I'm always mad. But I'm happy that you're safe.” Honest, Queen Butterfly confesses.

“Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm sorry I made you worry.” Guilty, Star apologizes to them.

“We're just glad that everyone's okay. And I'm on a horse!” Upside down, Angie scares the horse, and it runs away with her. Worried, Marco and Rafael run after it.

“Where are you going?!” Panicked, he questions her.

“Don't you go riding off with my wife!” Angrily, Rafael yells.

“Uhhh...” Torn, Star glances at the family departing then back to her mother.

“Go ahead.” Delicately, she smiles at her daughter.

“Mrs. Diaz, wait up!” Frantic, Star runs away, chasing the horse too.

“Um…excuse me my queen…” Fearful, I step forward head down as I try to bow like in the movies.

“Yes…” Surprised, she raises a brow at me as I keep my head down in shame.

“I just…I want to apologise for everything.” Guilty, I begin making both their blue eyes widen from my words.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Queen Moon enquires.

“Oh wait I should bow first shouldn’t I? Is this an okay bow?” Uncertain, I question making King River softly smile in understanding of my plight.

“It’s alright there’s no need to bow. Just tell me what you mean?” Patiently, Queen Moon places her hand on my shoulder making me look up at her fearful.

“I was the one to be captured, it was my fault your royal wand ended up the way it is and I know it’s a very important artefact of the Butterfly dynasty and I just…I’m so sorry.” Ashamed, I confess to her.

“My dear it isn’t your fault sometimes things can’t be controlled.” Kindly, she assures me making my brow furrow.

“But….” I begin it is my fault it always is, I always mess things up…

“Yes, yes there is no need to worry, the wand is back, it just looks different all will be well so long as you learn from your mistake.” Smiling, King River assures me.

“I will I just it’s an honour to meet you both queen Moon king River.” Politely, I bow once more.

“It is rather refreshing to find one of Star’s friends to be this respectful but there is no need for it.” Fondly, Queen River smiles shyly.

“Are you sure?” Stunned, I raise a brow.

“My dear you’re a friend of Star’s and have been dealing with our child all year round, we should be thanking you…” Lightly, King River chuckles making me smile shyly.

“Heh, thank you again sorry if I bothered you, I better go make sure Star doesn’t do anything silly…thank you for your time your majesties…” Meekly, I bow once more and depart, leaving them to their kingly and queenly duties.

“What a nice girl.” River smiles watching the red head leave.

“Yes quite.” Softly, Queen Moon smiles as she then approaches the mirror, wishing for the advice of what to do about the wand now having it be cleaved. The question being was the wand cleaved apart or cleaved together as somewhere in the dart damp dirt of the foreign dimension, a small shard of a star shines brightly with an eerie glow…


	25. What You Want

“So tell me miss Thomas do you have any idea what you want to do?” Smiling, Mr Candle greets me as he leans back into his seat. I stand in the guidance councillor’s office my brow furrowed as curiously, I poke at the kitty cat statue, glancing from side to side only for Mr Candle to place his hand over mine, stopping me from poking the clock statue cat thingy.

“Nope.” Bluntly, I deadpan leaning against my seat.

“No ideas at all?” Surprised, he raises a brow.

“Nope.” Confidently, I reaffirm.

“Any interests?” He asks as he looks into my file.

“Um I like history, talking about social injustice. Read the file and you shall see.” I tell him.

“Ah yes that would explain you’re A grades in sociology, humanities, history, psychology, philosophy you know you could do well as a humanitarian?” He suggests making me furrow my brow.

“Oh those guys that look after the kids in Africa right?” I recall.

“Yes have you thought of travelling?” Fascinated, he offers.

“You could say that…” I mutter glancing to the side.

“And what about any relationships?” Softly, he smiles as he leans in just as I lean back.

“Um what?” Frowning, I arch a brow.

“Well humanitarian travel often so long-distance relationships would be best you know…” He advises.

“Um, no I don’t I don’t see why my love life has anything to do with my work or lack of anyway.” Indifferently, I point out.

“R-Right…just think about it won’t you?” Happily, he smiles as I stand grabbing one of the candies making his eyes narrow.

“No I will not…bye!” Smirking, I slam the door in his face turning my back to him and finding Star having pounced on me making me stumble back. Startled, my hands tense but quickly relax as she smiles brightly at me.

“Ash how did it go for you!?” Eagerly, Star questions me.

“Um…” I begin not sure what to say concerning the weird guy.

“Star Butterfly…” The voice of Mr Candle calls out.

“Oh career time!” Giggling, Star beams and rushes over into the office.

“So what did he say?” Curious, Marco asks me.

“Humanitarian?” I frown.

“Humanitarian? You don’t seem to be the type, I mean you enjoy people’s suffering maybe a lawyer,” Marco offers making me roll my eyes at the ass.

“Yeah I don’t know. Who knows what will happen…” Sighing, I shrug only then to hear the door open to reveal a disturbed looking Star making me furrow my brow as Marco and I share an uneasy look only for his name to be called as he leaves us…

“Garbage Island⁈ What's the use of taking honours classes if it gets you sent to the middle of nowhere?” Fuming, Marco scowls at the small book bestowed upon the fuming Marco, seething after his career choice.

“Eh better than seeing people die or suffer.” I offer grimly at the thought of being a humanitarian.

“At least you’re making a difference,” Marco offers as I shrug sheepish.

“So don't go. At least you have a choice. Apparently, the only thing in my future is being queen.” Annoyed, Star huffs making my eyes soften noting the pain in her tone as she opens her locker.

“Oh, man, I'd love to be queen. You never have to think about what to wear; you have somebody do that for you. People would just love you because they have to, no matter how weird you are. You never have to bathe alone.” Amazed, Marco gushes only making Star groan, slumping against her chair.

“Um Marco?” Worried, I call out to him trying to get him to stop unaware of Star’s groans as she slumps to the floor collapsing to the ground. But he continues his gushing over the supposed great job. Innocently, unaware of how serious the job is, how much of history you will be melding together. How many people will be relying upon you and having no idea how a singular decision of yours could impact the entire kingdom….

“Marco, please stop talking.” Pleadingly, Star begs as gently, I approach Star’s side helping her up as she whimpers, leaning against me as she hugs me, trying to get over the one-way path she will lead. Hesitant, I pat her back, trying to console her through this troubled truth, the pair of us unaware of Marco, sneaking off to go after Mr Candle in the bathroom.

“I'll come back later.” Frowning, Marco enters the restroom and hears a plopping sound, only then to change that decision when noting a fiery explosion in one of the stalls causes Marco to investigate. Curious, he goes to the stall on the other side using the toilet to perch himself on top of, he peers over the stalls to find that it's caused by Candle, dumping some mysterious coal black beads into the toilets.

“All right sir, phase one is complete. What's next? Sir, are you there?” Sternly, he questions the toilet only for Marco’s browns hues to widen when discovering the familiar face of Tom in the toilet water, his eyes scorched red, looking on the verge of exploding.

“You idiot! You forgot the most important part. Me!” Heatedly, Tom roars at the guidance councillor.

“I got confirmation. Starco is completely platonic.” Calmly, Candle assures him.

“Starco?” Confused, Marco arches a brow.

“Make sure there's no possibility of them ever being a thing. And Ash is she seeing anyone?” Firmly, Tom reminds him.

“No sir do not worry, Mash is still possible…” Candle assures making Marco raise a brow even higher at the word.

“Also, stop offering everyone candy. You're gonna blow my cover. I want her back and I want my brother to be happy.” Sternly, he tells Candle.

“I gotta go.” Candle exclaims to Tom.

“I'm not done!” Heatedly, Tom snaps.

“No. You don't understand. I gotta go.” Desperate, Candle cradles his crotch making Tom’s eyes widen in fear, his ruby red hues of rage diminishing back to normal pupils.

“Flush me first!” Imperatively, he almost begs as Mr Candle complies as the business transaction ends innocent of a pair of sharp brown watching on…

Whistling, Mr. Candle enters his office.

“Hey Mr. Candle.” Smoothly, Marco greets the male taken aback as he turns to find Marco stone faced on the other side of his desk sitting down.

“Oh, hello Marco.” Startled, Candle greets Marco.

“I appreciate all your guidance with Garbage Island and all, but I'm gonna pass Marco crumples Garbage Island flyer and throws it into the trash can but he misses. Actually, I was just thinking I might be king of Mewni.” Smirking, Marco proclaims.

“What⁈” Shocked, Candle spits out his drinks.

“The thing is, Star and I have recently become smooch buddies. On the lips.” Proudly, Marco lies.

“Even if that's true kid, you shouldn't say that out loud.” Scared, Candle hisses at him frantically looking between Marco and the cat, unconscious of the eyes trained now on Marco.

“Yeah, we've been trying all styles. German, Italian, Polynesian. My tongue is so tired, I can't feel my teeth!” Marco declares. Furious, the cat explodes into a pillar of flame, revealing Tom releasing a primal snarl.

“Busted. I knew you weren't a guidance counsellor!” Smugly, Marco declares smirking at the fuming Tom and then he points at Mr. Candle. Scared, Marco squeaks as Tom grabs Marco by the collar, taking him to the underworld…

“Star don’t let what Marco, or the counsellor say get to you...” Gently, I tell her as we head back home entering Star’s room as deflated, she throws herself onto the bed releasing a muffled groan.

“But it’s the truth being queen is the only thing I can do…” Deflated, she sighs leaning over the bed, her head down on the edge. Gently, I seat myself on the end of the bed as she places her head on my lap, her arms around me needing a friend now more than ever.

“That isn’t true you could be an entertainer, a magician you have magic you can do and be what you want!” Smiling, I assure her as I place my hand on her hair as she whines.

“But what if I can’t !?” Scared, she questions me.

“Star I won’t lie from what I’ve gathered, being Queen is a double-edged sword.” Honestly, I confess.

“Double edged sword? Why would you get that?” Confused, she looks up at me as I facepalm.

“No, it’s a…whatever look it seems like a huge responsibility but it also seems like a momentum one at that you would be changing history.” I begin trying to show her a positive and negative of her job like every other job.

“How do I know I will be changing history for the better?” Weakly, she whispers making me sigh at the valid point.

“You don’t hence the curse.” Simply, I shrug leaning back.

“At least you get to choose what you want…” Grumpily, she huffs making me scoff.

“No, I don’t I don’t even know if I want to be a humanitarian.” I sigh shaking my head at the thought.

“Wait is that someone who eats humans?” Fascinated, she questions making me chuckle shaking my head at my friend’s naivety.

“No, it someone who helps those suffering.” I inform her.

“That sounds fun.” She smiles brightly making me scoff.

“But it doesn’t sound fun, I would be seeing people suffer every day besides I’m no saint, if I see someone in pain I laugh. I doubt that’s the attitude of a humanitarian. Besides with how on guard I am all the time, I doubt I would be of help to people. Look… I don’t know what I want Star at least with you, you don’t have the fear of choosing, I’ve heard people tell me I can be whatever I want to be do you know how terrifying that is?” Bluntly, I confess to her, terrified as her eyes widen.

“Terrifying?” Surprised, she looks up at me stunned by my words.

“The endless choices it’s like an abyss of pitch black you don’t know what you want.” Grimly, I whisper shuddering at the thought.

“I never knew choosing could be so hard for people…” Star sighs head down.

“Yeah it’s…it’s not fun guess a part of me envies you. I mean I know it isn’t the greatest job but it’s a job just for you, meant to for me I don’t have that luxury…” Strained, I smile down at Star not sure what else to add.

“I never knew that, I’m sorry Ash.” Apologetically, Star tells me.

“And I never knew being queen could be so scary, I’m sorry too Star.” Sadly, I smile back.

“Hugs!” Star declares making me chuckle as she hugs me and I happily hug her back.

“Now come on it can’t be that bad let’s look, I mean you get to live a life of luxury that’s something,” I offer trying to be positive as we get off the bed and begin our research on queen duties.

“I guess…Oh. These women look so miserable.” Deflated, Star sighs as I furrow my brow at thw weird styles of queens as Star goes to her mirror to phone her mother.

“What did you do?” Sternly, Queen Butterfly questions Star.

“What... nothing! Yet. I'd like to ask you something. Are you happy?” Genuinely, Star questions her gripping the rule book for queens in her arms to her chest.

“Happy? What difference does that make?” Confused, Queen Butterfly enquires.

“I mean, I don't know. Do you have any warnicorns?” Shyly, Star wonders.

“Goffrey, do I have any warnicorns?” Queen Butterfly calls out to him.

“You have 19, Your Majesty.” The posh voice confirms.

“Oh. Apparently, I have 19.” Blandly, she informs Star.

“Oh, sweet.” Hopeful, Star smiles beaming at the smalls seed of hope of having a life outside her duties but…

“But when you are queen, you don't have time for warnicorns.” Curtly, Queen Butterfly cuts Star off making her bright beam of a smile diminish, falter.

“Oh.” Disappointed, Star bows her head, her grip tightening around the purple book.

“Everything I'm saying is in your guidebook. Incidentally, you may want to review the chapter on hair care. If you're going to be queen, you have to look the part. Don't worry so much about happiness. It makes you look pale. Love you. Bye.” Concerned, Queen Butterfly advises making Star’s hand shyly brush against her blonde locks making me sigh.

“Star whatever you are thinking…no.” Disturbed, I approach Star arms out trying to stop her having a familiar sickly dread flowing through me as Star stares comprehensively at her guidebook for a while

Smirking, Star smiles as she gets out a hair trimmer and turns it on, turning to me as I sigh. Eh why fight the chance of making Star have some style! Eagerly, I grin as I step back, time to give Star a proper make over, Ash style! Eagerly, I smile as I begin fixing up Star’s hair and makeup, grinning as satisfied. I step back hands on hips as I stare at the new and improved Star.

Star wears a purple T-shirt with a lighter purple skull with a sword through it on the front, blue dyed leggings with a ripped left leg, dark blue boots with blue soles and laces and a rhino horn on the tops, a purple striped finger-less glove on the right arm, a purple spiked wristband on the left arm, a large purple spiked belt, and a simple black choker necklace. Smiling, I stare at my work of having shaved half of her hair off, shortening Star’s hair to medium-length, dyes it purple, and styles it so there is a long bang in the front that partially covers the right side of her face. She also wears black mascara and purple lipstick, there is a single black line under her eye, and the heart on her left cheek has been covered with a skull sticker. Her eyes are slightly darker.

I do not regret this not at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you see Ash doing? Would love to know!


	26. Admit Defeat

“Stop I knew you were listening!” Annoyed, my brow furrows at the oddly annoying yet recognizable voice. Grumbling, I slam my controller down on the ground, trying to enjoy some dragon age, trying to get Fennic to like me because for some stupid reason she just doesn’t! Urgh, and that nagging voice isn’t helping! Fuming, I stand up, seething as I storm down.

I told him, I told Tom if he brought any friends over not to be loud but does he listen? No, no, never has and never will. Does he have any idea how patient I am with his friends, I mean honestly, the last one stole my Pokémon soul silver, I had a shiny mareep and it took me ages to catch it, but does he care? Nope just says get another shiny, sure I can just go out and get another shiny not like it will take me HOURS on end for it, nope, nope. And it’s not like I barley have any time on my games due to my studies nope, not like that at all while he gets to go and party…

“Oh hey Mike…” Smiling, my brother greets me as I nod to the demon serving my younger brother as I easily tower over him.

“Could you keep it do…. why do you have Ash’s friend?” Confused, I question my brother glancing at the screaming human, pleading for help as he is chained to a wheel, being turned over and over.

“Just having some fun.” Meekly, my brother mutters.

“Humans don’t like this.” Firmly, I cross my arms scowling down at my brother.

“And you know this?” My brother questions me.

“I know more than you brother now let him go.” Sternly, I command him making him seethe, his eyes baring ruby red.

“Make me!” Snarling, he shouts at me, his voice turning demonic making me roll my eyes. Easily, I grab his clawed fist, twisting it behind his back making him cry out in shock and pain as he is forced to the floor.

“Say it!” Stoically, I demand form him smirking as he whines, tears threatening to fall as I note a faint leak of coal black threaten to fall as the human gawks at the easily demon being taken down.

“Alright uncle! Uncle!” Huffing, my brother gives in slamming his fist down on the ground causing small cracks to appear as flames burst out from his fist.

“Hah being the eldest rules…so what is he doing here?” Smirking, I stand up helping my brother up as he dusts himself off while I point to the strapped human.

“Well…” Shyly, Tom glances to the side only to see my stern look.

“Another scheme to get trap Butterfly,” With A Sigh, I gather pinching the bridge of my nose groaning at my brother’s silly tricks. Honestly, I don’t get how Brian deals with it, at least with me he just forces me to meet people with Tom he has to talk Tom out of going to see Star.

“I wouldn’t call it trap…” Meekly, Tom mutters.

“Tom…urgh, human are you alright? Come on get up.” Blearily, I sigh clicking my fingertips and easily freeing him as he is dunked into some ice-cold water.

“Thanks Michael I appreciate it. Look I just said that to get your goat.” Grateful, the human smiles at me as I help him up.

“Why would we…? Oh for the goat thing was my grandfather’s idea we don’t actually…” I begin tiredly, I mean come on goats are creepy those eyes they aren’t right and don’t get me started on pig goats urgh….

“You lied to me.” Seething, my brother glowers at the human.

“Well, you lied to Star. You made her think all she's good for is being queen. Dude, just take me home.” Defensively, the human points out as I sigh at my brother who frowns and walks away from Marco

“I can't do that; you know too much. Now I gotta destroy you.” Coldly, Tom declares, making me roll my eyes.

What⁈ That's not fair.” Scared, Marco leaps back.

“Dramatic as ever eh brother? But no. He won’t if anything he’ll probably ask me to alter your mind with some sort of drug in our library. Besides I doubt my brother would be stupid enough to kill the best friend of the girl he is trying to win back.” Annoyed, I hint as my brother’s eyes widen, getting the hint loud and clear.

“All right, fine. Battle to the death. I win, you die.” Simply, my brother dismisses.

“What do I get if I win?” Curious, the human questions me making both my brother and I glance at one another and chuckle at the silly human.

“It's not gonna happen. So, yeah, ask for whatever you want.” Smugly, my brother tells him.

“If I win, you gotta take me home, and you gotta tell Star the truth.” Sternly, Marco declares.

“Fine. Pick your weapon. Duelling battle axes? Rhino fiend joust? Pear grenades of anguish?” Darkly, Tom begins making me roll my eyes.

“Does he look like he can even pick up a battle axe?” I scoff easily picking up the axe presented, juggling it about, testing the weight.

“I can…if I felt like it.” The human informs me making me snicker amused by his confidence as I toss the axe over one handed, making him squeak back in shock and fear, clumsily attempting to catch it only for us to hear the heavy clang of metal. Bored, we stare down at the groaning mess, pinned to the floor pathetically pleading for our help.

“So you feeling up to it?” Cheekily, I look down at Marco wheezing as I snicker easily picking up the axe as he stands up, staring up at the tree with screaming pears, one of them uncorking itself as it comes crashing down and explodes, mucus of eerie green landing on Marco’s deflated features. Calmly, I reach out to one, screaming until I swiftly silence it, taking a bite, relishing the soft texture of pair with the explosive flavour as it’s screams are swiftly silenced.

“What about ping-pong?” Innocently, the human points to the ping pong table making both my brother and I smirk, glancing at the framed photo of my brother and I, wearing golden medals, holding ping pong paddles on either side as we wield them.

“That's cool.” Casually, Tom smirks as both boys are on either side while I watch on curious to see the human boy, known as Marco, admit defeat…

“Ow! Ugh! Since when do ping-pong balls hurt so much?” Groaning, the human whimpers making me chuckle watching on at the one-sided fight amused by the human falling to his knees, cradling his bruised bloodied hand, the ping pong balls having finally done there damage. I stare down at the wrecks of the paddles having been snapped in half from Tom’s strikes alone.

“These balls are guided by demons.” Simply, Tomas answers.

“Okay. Let's play for real this time. Double or nothing.” Determined, the human reasons his paddle destroyed making me release a low chuckle amused by his renaissance.

“Dude, you're out of paddles, just give up.” Fatigued, the small headed demon advises him, holding a bucket full of ping pong balls with the four paddles once resting in the nest of white, now scattered to the ground, broken and destroyed.

“No, it's fine. Here, you can have mine.” Tiredly, Tom throws the paddle at Marco only making him grunt at the sheer power of the paddle, similar to that of being punched in the gut no doubt. Humans have always been so feeble when it comes to our power, they are sort of like china dolls, pretty but very easy to break.

“I don't need it.” Bored, my brother levitates one of the white balls with his finger. Scared, Marco ducks as the ball barely misses his head and cause a huge dent in an arcade machine.

“Did you have to destroy that, my high score is on there,” Annoyed, I furrow my brow at my brother sighing exhausted having grown tired of the game, not that I can blame him.

“Hey! Isn't this kind of cheating?” Meekly, Marco questions.

“You think this is cheating? You should try playing Star at ping-pong.” My brother sighs.

“Well, Star doesn't really cheat, she just makes up her own rules.” The human returns.

“And then she changes the rules again halfway through the game.” Grumpily, my brother complains. I nod recalling my brother’s rants as he and I would often play ping pong and other games in order to calm his simmering temper when it came to Butterfly ranting, raving about Butterfly while I had to calmly listen.

“Oh, so that's why I never win.” Surprised, the human realizes.

“She just does whatever she wants.” Annoyed, Tom sighs.

“Yeah, that's Star.” Fondly, Marco smiles.

“Yeah. She is kinda awesome. You know you're never gonna win, right?” Shyly, my brother smiles making me softly smile at the bond growing between them and even…perhaps me, I mean this Marco boy is quite amusing to watch. But perhaps I am thinking too much, perhaps I am presuming things yet again.

“I know, but you're not either. It doesn't matter if you beat me at ping-pong or pull out all my organs. You can't make Star be your girlfriend unless she wants to….” Marco voices out.

“And the penny finally drops,” Sighing, I shake my head at the two turning to smile at me.

“You knew?” Marco smiles.

“Yes I simply wanted to watch if you two would get it. Apologies for my brother he’s a moron.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Hey!” Offended, my brother glares at me only for me to shrug it off.

“Well do you honestly think you can get Butterfly back by tormenting her best friend?” Frowning, I question my brother.

“W-Well…maybe.” Timidly, he whispers, his fingertips messing with one another.

“Honestly, someone mind explaining to me the situation.” Resignedly, I question the two.

“Tom made Star think all she’s good for is being queen.” The human informs me.

“What? Why would you do that?” Perplexed, I arch a brow at my brother’s reasoning for it.

“Well…I just…” Shyly, he begins.

“I mean I wouldn’t say that, I mean the fact she is going to be queen unnerves me greatly with her destructive tendencies.” Honestly, I confess.

“She isn’t that destructive,” Frowning, the human argues making me scoff.

“Tell that to my beach…” Grumpily, I remark remembering my father scolding me for that day of the double trouble.

“Your what?” Lost, the human frowns as I sigh.

“Never mind. Still how would this work with your plan?” Curious, I question my brother.

“Mr Candle was meant to tell her to marry a prince.” My brother reveals.

“And be vague…” I catch on.

“Yeah.” My brother nods.

“You do know he could have said prince and Star may have thought of the other princes like rich pigeon or the merman prince.” Exasperated, I point out as my brother blinks blankly, having not registered the thought.

“I can’t believe you hired that idiot. He’s useless…” Unenthusiastically, I sigh shaking my head.

“I was desperate okay!?” Angry, my brother yells at me only to flinch back from my raised brow unamused.

“Clearly…wait did you mess with Ash?” Sternly, I demand from my brother.

“Well…” Tom glances to the side making my eyes enlarge.

“What did you do Tom!?” Fuming, I roar at my brother flinching back.

“Well you like her I just thought…” Feebly, he begins.

“Tom you have no idea how insecure Ash is.” Frightened, I tell him.

“Huh?” Surprised, Tom blinks taken aback.

“Ash is scared of the future as it is, the fact that you try to use that idiot to hook her up with me was uncalled for.” Aggravated, I scold him pacing back and forth what will she think of me now? I don’t want this. I like how we are, this is the first time I’ve had someone who stayed who didn’t leave, yes I like her, a lot but she doesn’t want that and nor do I. We’re happy as we are, why do people find that so odd!?

“But you like her…” Tom points out making me groan, feeling a familiar rush in my cheeks.

“Yes I do but I’m not going to rush her, she’s young and human. We demons live longer I’m not going to do a grandpa…” Sadly, I explain the situation making Tom’s eyes soften.

“Michael…” Gently, my brother begins concern laced in his tone.

“I’m sorry I just…I don’t…” Pained, I shake my head.

“Don’t you like Ash? She likes you, a lot.” Frowning, the human questions me surprising me as I turn to him.

“Of course, I do, she’s an amazing person, she’s smart, she’s strong, she’s hilarious but I’m happy so long as she is and she isn’t thinking of relationships…” Calmly, I explain to him. We’re happy so why do things have to change?

“And how do you know that?” Annoyed, Tom scowls.

“Because we barely really know each other we are happy where we are Tom. Look I appreciate you caring I do, but I don’t need you helping me twenty-four seven I have my own life as she has her own. I have my princely duties and she has her school stuff; we don’t want to change anything.” Honestly, I confess to my brother placing my hand on his shoulders as he sighs bowing his head.

“I…I’m sorry.” Apologetic, my brother whispers to me making me smile gently at my brother.

“It’s fine. You should apologise to Ash though…” I warn him as he smiles shyly.

“And Star.” Marco points out.

“Yeah you two are right…” Sadly, Tom smiles as we head off, heading into the carriage and going over to the Butterfly’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Micheal? Would love to know!


	27. Point Marco

“Oh hey Marco, hey Tom, hey Michael what’s up?”

“Um what’s going on? What did you do to yourself!?” Horrified, Marco stumbles back making me furrow my brow.

“What? Don’t you like it!? EH not like I care, hahah!!” Cackling, I laugh as I approach the trio gawking at us, gawping at my new design of sorts. I’m wearing my ruby red locks into a ponytail, well a side ponytail of sorts, it’s like my ruby red locks are tied into a ponytail with strands of braids framing my sides while also having one in my ponytail while either side of my head has been shaved off. I also have tips of coal black dip dyed into my hair thanks to Star.

Manically, I chortle at the group, wearing a ruby red and black stripped legging alongside that are punk flannel patterned printed boots of ruby red laced up with black accents. I also have on a dress of sorts, clinging tightly to me, a sleeveless dress, a dark purple dress with a dark maroon cobweb patterns in it, matching my dark red and black stripped sleeveless gloves with bangles of sharp spikes hanging off my arms matching my choker. Giddily, I grin at the group, looking unnerved by my new design.

“We’re having a mid-life…teen life crisis it’s awesome did you know in Mewni, it’s illegal to kidnap or is it fishnap a mermaid…” Sheepishly, I confess placing my finger to my lips, debating what to really call it as I glance at the fish we caught. It wasn’t easy but we did it. It took a lot of work, a lot of water, sweat and tears but we did it and now for the big finale of it, the finale curtain call I guess you could say. Merrily, I grin sadistically at the mermaid oblivious to the fate that will befall her, making me giggle as we watch her eyes closed as she bobs her head up and down to some music in the tank.

“Um yes…” Concerned, Tom confirms.

“Yeah you could imagine how hard it was, but it was worth it all for star and for anarchy! I wonder what it would be like to eat Sushi from her?” Proudly, I declare fist bumping the air only then to hear the sound of footsteps, making me turn to a patient looking Michael approaching me.

“How about we all go get some sushi instead of eating the living fish lady?” Kindly, Michael offers making me furrow my brow, why should we? We went through all this we can’t back down now.

“Whaaa? No! this is too much fun! I mean look at us, we look awesome!” Giddily, I grin as I skip over to the sound of blades sharpening as the guys turn to gawk at the sight of Star’s new attire, perfected by me!

“What do you mean?” Concerned, Michael questions.

“Star, I have something to tell... Whoa.” Frowning, Marco notices Star has totally changed her appearance to be more punk.

“Doesn’t she look awesome!” Brightly, I smile at Marco my eye twitching as the guys send one another a look of concern at their two friends.

“Oh, hey Marco. Michael. Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, you can never be queen? It's all in the guidebook.” Deranged, Star tells them, shoving the dark purple cover of the heavy book into their hands.

“Star, you don't have to do that.” Gently, Marco tells her.

“Oh, thank goodness. I'm so sorry Tiffany; I never wanted to hurt you!” Relieved, Star pounces on the glass of the tank making me frown.

“Whaaa I was looking forward to it come on!” Disappointed, I pout as Star furiously apologises to the mermaid obliviously listening to her music, unaware of her near grim fate.

“I’m sure we can do something else much similar,” Calmly, Michael assures me making me groan, disappointed.

“Tom! What's going on?” Confused, Star notes her ex approaching.

“I have something I need to confess. I used Mr. Candle to try to get back together with you, and it took me destroying Marco 58 games to zero to realize I was wrong. Like, I slaughtered him. I mean, beating him was so easy…” Amazed, Tom begins uninformed of the sharp glare sent his way by Marco.

“Tom…” Warningly, Michael calls out to him.

“Okay, she gets it.” Curtly, Marco scowls at him making his eyes widen, looking apologetic for his ramblings.

“All I wanted was to get you back, but I never stopped to consider what you wanted. I'm sorry. And Ash. I just I haven’t seen my brother smile that way in a long time when he’s with you and I get it if you guys just want to be friends and I’m sorry for freaking you out.” Apologetically, Tom turns to Star and I surprising me. Sweetly, Star smile and punches Tom aggressively in the chest making him cry out in pain holding his arm as I turn to Michael.

“He means well he’s just…” Pained, Michael tells me as I nod, in silent understanding making him smile back relieved.

“You tricked me, but it doesn't even make a difference. I'm still gonna be queen.” Sadly, Star whispers staring down at the book as gently, I join her side placing my hand on her shoulder as she turns to Marco and I.

“Yeah, but that doesn't sound like a bad thing because you're gonna run Mewni your way, no matter how destructive.” Smiling, Marco assures her.

“Besides didn’t you say you needed an advisor,” I offer making Star’s eyes widen, touched by my words.

“That's true.” Smiling, Star throws the guidebook away and creates another warnicorn, then hugs Marco and me.

“Point, Marco…” Astonished the demon observing whispers out making Michael furrows his brow glancing at his younger brother in concern when seeing the dejection. Softly, Michael approaches his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder, making Tom look up at his brother.

“Come on let’s go and get something to eat, we can listen to some love sentence if you want,” Gently, Michael offers his brother who smiles shyly, a glassy hue in his eyes as he looks up at his brother grateful and nodding.

“Well, I should go. by the way, I like your hair.” Sadly, Tom sighs smiling as he glances at his brother side hugging him.

“It was good to hang out we should do it again until then Marco…” Michael tells them.

“Y-Yeah!” Eagerly, Marco’s eyes widen at the name drop as Star smiles. Tom levitates himself back into the elevator while Michael simply walks over, descending down to the underworld.

“So, you guys were hangin' out?” Surprised, Stare raises a brow.

“Uh, yup. And he said my name finally!” Relieved, Marco grins.

“Is he still dark and broody? Is his brother still scary?” Star questions him.

“Oh yeah, but he's not so bad nor is that brother of his. There are just two brothers who care about each other a lot.” Fondly, Marco smiles alongside us as we watch them leave, deciding to clean things up…


	28. So...This Is My Friend Who Just So Happens To Be A Boy...And A Demon

“So Star’s looking for a hammer…” Brow furrowed, I raise a brow at the Diaz’s family as I stand in my room, a ruby red portal by my side a part of me surprise they aren’t questioning it, focusing more on Star’s query of finding a hammer while Marco is out trying to get a red belt.

“Yes.” Rafael confirms.

“And you’re asking me?” Confused, I question the couple.

“Sweetie we love you like your one of our own but out of all of us you’re the most destructive.” Honestly, Mrs Diaz confesses as I hum out loud, they have used logic.

“Fair point but sadly I do not have one.” Honestly, I confess to them.

“If I can ask what are you doing with that portal?” Rafael enquires.

“Meeting up with Michael.” Simply, I shrug.

“Who?” Angie questions.

“Yo.” Casually, Michela pops his face through the portal, sunglasses on as he lowers them to greet the stunned gawking Diaz, screaming at the three eyed male releasing a small scream of shock and panic, fire flowing out making me sigh. Shyly, a faint spark of it, flaring down below as quickly, casually even I stomp it out with my foot and then turn to face the adults.

“Demon friend see you…” Casually, I wave them off as I take Michael’s hand and enter through the portal, closing in on itself, leaving the stunned gawking parents alone.

“You sure they are okay with this?” Michael furrows his brow at me taking my side bag.

“It’s fine they aren’t my real parents they are sort of like guys that just take care of me. Now come on, I want to see this beach you keep going on about.” Brightly, I smile as he chuckles.

“Well since that’s still being fixed up, we thought the beach house would work…” Michael informs me.

“A beach house would work!? Dude! How loaded are you!?” Amazed, I am taken aback by the beautiful beach house making Michael chuckle.

“I’m a prince.” Smirking, he reminds me.

“Oh yeah…” I hum out loud recalling it.

“Mum, dad you in there?” Loudly, Michael calls out as we approach the beach house.

“Over here Mike so this must be the famous Ash!” Happily, the male approaches me, I think his name is Dave that’s what Mike said. Dave is a male humanoid adult with cream-colored skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes, he wears a loose blue and white Hawaiian shirt, cream trousers and sandals as he approaches. I see where Michael gets his brown locks from now.

“It’s nice to meet you sorry again about the beach…” Apologetically, I smile.

“Nonsense it’s fine, I’ve heard a lot about you, my wife has been eager to meet you!” Chirpily, he greets me shaking my hand.

“Is that right?” Brightly, I smile eager to meet the mother of Michela from what I’ve heard she seems nice.

“Whoa what is going on?” Startled, I gasp as I stumble back at the loud tremors of an earthquake, making me squeak stumbling back as I feel Michael look his arms up around my arms, helping me up.

“Oh that’s just mum.” Casually, Michael stares down at me as I look up from his chest placing my hands on his chest to steady me, ignoring the brief red rush. I glance upwards at the sudden shadow over casted before us as brightly, Michael smiles up at the source of shadows.

“Wait whaaa…” Gawking, I trail off, my yellows nearly popping out of my sockets as I stare up at the standing woman about four times the size of her husband Dave. She has deep skin, a muscular build, beefy arms, short legs with cloven hooves, salmon-coloured hair, three thin eyes (one in the middle of her forehead), large dark-red horns with reddish-grey tips, low pointed ears, sharp teeth, small purple wings, and a pointed tail. She wears a coal black dress with perky pink flowers at the rim of the fabric.

Blankly, I stare up at the woman animatedly gushing to me in a language I have no concept over. Michael helps steady me, placing his hands on my shoulder as the woman reaches down as I take her hand as she animatedly shakes it, making me squeak back at the sheer force of the wild waving.

“Alright I think that’s enough sweetie…” Smiling, Dave holds her hand as I hear the hiss of the barbeque.

“Sorry about mum she’s just a bit emotional…” Embarrassed, Michael apologises.

“I’m surprised Tom isn’t here.” I confess.

“He’s with Brian off on some dancing thing. You know Thomas is one of the best dancers in Mewni.” Proudly, Michael informs me.

“One of?” Curious, I wiggle a brow.

“Well I am quite the dancer myself.” Boastful, he exclaims.

“Shame I never got to see that.” Lightly, I joke.

“Perhaps I can show you sometime.” Cheekily, he offers.

“I look forward to it.” I smirk.

“I’m sorry again about her, she just gets emotional….” Michael confesses to me.

“No, it’s fine, it’s very nice to meet you both…can they understand English?” Curious, I whisper to Michael nodding his head.

“Yeah don’t worry. Why don’t we go in?” Michael suggests, saying something to his mother in a similar tongue as we are guided inside, well all of us, except Dave deciding to stay in to focus on the barbecue making me smile at the sensational spices, only then to frown at the strange food on display, hearing the soft sizzles fade away as we enter the living room. My yellows explore the ruby red flooring, plump sofa and dark maroon walls of oak or something with carpets of ruby red with golden entrails dangling down.

“So, um Mrs Lucitor, how are you?” Curious, I look up at her craning my neck skywards as she smiles back at me, gushing eagerly as I simply nod my head, holding in the internal screaming of having no idea what she’s saying.

“That’s nice oh what’s this? A photo album?” I hum out buying along only to blink when she passes me a book, curious, I open it only for my eyes to widen when finding numerous pictures of Tom and Michael, side by side, wearing similar clothing. I see a few of Michael before Tom was born, with a bunch of friends who look rather wealthy as I note him in the bounce lounge, playing his tracks.

“What are you looking at? Aww the album! This was Michael’s first show, he was up all night.” Happily, Dave smiles.

“Oh yeah I remember the pyro technics messed up so I had to fix it.” Beaming, Michael drapes his arm over my shoulder making me smile as I lean into his touch.

“Is that baby Michael?” Gushing, I squeal at the sight of him pouting looking all grumpy in the camera.

“Yeah he and Tom used to wear the same clothes all the time, if Michael went somewhere Tom did, the two were joined at the hip.” David reminisces fondly, making me chuckle, shaking my heads as Michael groans, cocking his neck back dying of embarrassment no doubt…

“He was such a confident young boy, the life of the party, you know he used to work at the bounce lounge he’d give that robot DJ a run for his money. Millie even offered him a position. He was happy…” Sadly, Dave explains to me, his brow furrowed at the memory.

“What happened?” Curious, I question as Dave exhales looking almost guilt.

“His royal duties…alongside well Mewni. He had his studies to keep up with it was hard keeping his job at the lounge.” Dave informs me.

“Bounce lounge?” Fascinated, I quirk my head to the side.

“There was an incident where he was DJing and Tom was there, it was his first party. Michael promised to keep an eye on him, here’s the thing about our son, he loves parting, he loves it all but if someone makes him uncomfortable. If someone tries to confront him, or if someone harms his family, if he’s scared he will revert to anger, it isn’t pretty, he sort of has like an anxiety anger panic attack…” Struggling, David tries to translate his wife’s words making my eyes widen when noting the tears of lava cascading down her eyes as she tries to brush them off using her handkerchief.

“Wait he doesn’t…?” Surprised, I trail off.

“He doesn’t do the passing out can’t breathe thing instead he freaks out and gets angry.” David sighs.

“I think I’ve seen that…” Focused, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“My son isn’t proud of it; he’s scared of it almost. Our son doesn’t want to hurt anyone. He’s a good kid but since that mewman tried to attack him and Tom. he burnt the Mewman’s arm who turned out to be some noble, things haven’t been the same.” Tired, David exclaims.

“What do you mean? “I enquire.

“Due to Mewni being the dominant kingdom, most of the royal family follow them so when one of the mewmans is attacked, prejudices raised.” David mutters.

“Prejudices?” Surprised, I arch a brow only then to furrow my brow remembering Star…

“Mewni don’t like monsters.” Simply, he shrugs.

“But you guys are demons.” Confused, I point out.

“Demons and monsters are the same, they are a subcategory after that incident of a panic attack, no one really hires him anymore, his friends became scared of him and…David exclaims.

“He was alone.” Coldly, I finish as David nods his head, confirming my thoughts.

“Yes…he’s always brushed off but when it came to Tom. He would flip, when he was asked to do a slot he agreed but saw Tom being hassled by some mewmans and when Tom tried to show his identification card of mewman they…Michael flipped and we were called in.” David translates his wife’s wailing.

“That’s horrible. Those mewmans didn’t get away with it…did they?” Worried, I furrow my brow as I glance to the side peering out of the window to find Michael outside, fixing the grill, snapping his fingertips as he sets the fryer aflame.

“They did. Our sons had to always bring their ID with them now and well…” Miserably, David tells me.

“This is horrible! I…I…so what if there different? Why do they let such simplistic silly delusions cloud a certain group and assume…urgh!” Infuriated, I seethe shaking my head standing up.

“Are you alright?” David questions me.

“Yeah I just…I’m so sorry you went through that, I’m so sorry all of you. Where’s Michael?” Apologetically, I confess to them making David smile softly.

“He’s probably outside on his surfboard,” David hints as I nod.

“Thank you for inviting me again I am really grateful, you two are really nice.” Politely, I bow to them.

“Thank you…there’s no need to bow, just make sure to keep an eye on our boy.” David assures us as happily, Mrs Lucitor picks me up making me squeak back in shock as she hugs me, making me awkwardly hug her back, ignoring the brief fear of being crushed as her tears narrowly miss me fortunately.

“I will I promise I’ll take care of him…” I promise as gently, she places me back down smiling brightly at me.

“Michael! Michael! Whoa…” Concerned, I rush out of the door, my eyes widening at the dark clouds forming as my yellows widen to find him no longer at the fryer. Instead I find to my surprise and awe, him doing some cool tricks on the slick lava waves.

“Oh hey…” Happily, he smiles at me as he returns back on the sandy shores, surfboard under his arm.

“I didn’t know you could surf…” Impressed, I hum out as he chuckles.

“Eh something to keep me busy what’s going…whoa what’s with the hug?” Surprised, he freezes up as I wrap my arms around him, sniffling holding in the tears threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about everything…” Guilty, I bow my head pitying him.

“What did they say? Urgh…I hate it when they do this.” Annoyed, he sighs gently prying me off him scowling.

“Michael tell me is it true? Tom was attacked and you defended him.” I press him, wanting to know if this actually happened, if Mewni is as bad as I had dreaded, if Mewmans are so cruel towards monsters.

“Yeah I’ve fought off ignorant asses before but not Tom. Look he may have anger issues, but he isn’t a fighter, he really isn’t…” Tiredly, he groans, cradling his face, stretching it.

“That…your origin shouldn’t mean you can’t do some tracks, I mean…” Flabbergasted, I exhale, not sure what to say as I feel my hands once more tug at my ruby red roots.

“It’s cool I mean I got to meet you thanks to my tracks then again I was only there to retrieve some of my old tracks.” Tenderly, he assures me placing his hands on my shoulders, making me sigh bowing my head.

“I’m still sorry no one should go through that…” Gently, I whisper pained.

“It’s hardly your fault.” He scoffs waving me off.

“Yeah but for Mewni to be close minded like that and…huh what’s that?” Stunned, I begin only for my eyes to widen when noting a ruby red tail pop out surprising me.

“It’s n-nothing!” Panicked, he backs away trying to hide it only for me to stop him as he shyly bows his head ashamed almost. I stare at the ruby red devil tail, gently coiled around my waist, making him groan as I chuckle, gently grasping it only for my eyes to widen when noting a rush of ruby red making me giggle.

“You have a tail?” Surprised, I arch a brow.

“Y-Yeah…” Shyly, he turns away bracing for something making my brow furrows.

“It must be pretty useful holding cans with it, or picking up stuff,” I point out amazed making his eyes widen surprised by my compliment making him smile goofily.

“You think so? It’s not weird.” Nervously, he whispers.

“Weird? Its badass!” Brightly, I gush in awe of the cool tail, placing it close to my cheek making his ruby reds dilate in awe almost…

“Michael, I may not know what you’ve been through, but I can sort of relate and by sorta I mean a teeny tiny bit….” Shyly, I begin curling my legs in on myself as we both sit down on the beach shore, Michela placing his surfboard to the side.

“What do you mean?” Curious, he arches a brow as I lean back.

“Well as you know I’m an orphan. Where I come from I was picked on for being an orphan, many people would distance themselves from me or bully me, saying how my parents died because I was a mistake, I…I always felt alone, isolated and I just…I hated it. I was often treated differently due to being an orphan sometimes people would distance themselves from me due to not knowing how to act around me while others would pity me and I hated it. Hated it. I just…” Pained, I confess to him, my brow furrowed as I feel tears threaten to fall as I blink them back.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that…I am.” Surprised, I raise a brow as he places his taller, warmer, rougher hand on my own making me smile shyly at him.

“Michael…” Quietly, I begin not sure what to say, smiling softly at him as he gives my hand a small squeeze.

“But hey at least there’s a silver lining to this!” Brightly, he grins at me confusing me.

“And what’s that?” Intrigued, I arch a brow.

“We got something in common besides look up…” Tenderly, he whispers pointing skywards.

“Whoa are those…?” Amazed, I whisper in awe of the beautiful glimmers above shining.

“The stars pretty cool right?” Happily, Michael grins.

“There gorgeous…” In awe, I whisper, my eyes shining in awe of the beautiful constellations before me.

“Not as gorgeous as you…”

“Hm what?” Confused, I turn to Michael blinking rearing his head back laughing nervously forcibly, making me blink concerned by his force laughter causing him to erupt into a coughing fit. Soothingly, I hold him as he lurches forward hacking.

“Nothing I’m going to get blanket, ask mum and dad if we can have it here…” Eagerly, he stands up.

“You sure they won’t mind? Unsure, I question not wishing to cause any hassle.

“I know they won’t. So just relax and let’s enjoy the stars!” Calmly, he assures me making me smile softly and nod. Quickly, he comes back as we settle on the blanket, leaning against one another enjoying the starry sky above, unaware of our hands entwined with one another and the shy sly devil tail sneakily coiling itself around my waist as we continue looking up and enjoying the shimmering stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Micheal?


	29. I Know Sweetheart...

“Okay so are you sure about teaching Star how to ride a bike?” Uneasily, I furrow my brow as my grip tightens on Star’s dimensional scissors as Marco tells me his plan to teach Star how to ride a bike.

“It’ll be fine besides we can’t always give her a lift. I mean I’ve got karate and you’ve got debate club and with you skate boarding with Jackie…” Marco explains to me as I hum, he does have a point I mean I remember the last time I brought Star to debate society. It didn’t end well then again it was the feminist debate on whether women are still being persecuted by it. Maybe I was hoping for Star to think and learn of earth culture to learn of earth’s similar situation to Mewni and to learn of the harsh histories that took place in order for Star to know what to avoid, to not allow history to repeat itself but…Grimacing, I remember Star roaring at the debate club as I had walked out. Star having been banned due to speaking over others and leading to many and including myself ears to run ruby red rivers.

“I know that but knowing Star this isn’t going to end well…” Worried, I sigh shaking my head.

“It’ll be fine. Trust me.” Gently, Marco smiles at me placing his hand on my shoulder making me exhale, my brow furrowed conflicted.

“Fine if that’s what you want I’m outta here.” Simply, I shrug stepping back as I hear the rip of scissors as I open the portal.

“Where are you going?” Curious, Marco questions me.

“Mike and Tom promised to teach me how to fight.” Casually, I shrug.

“But you can fight…” Confused, Marco furrows his brow.

“Marco I was kidnapped and it’s my fault the wand became the way it is. I need to get stronger to make sure I’m never that helpless again.” Sternly, I tell him how it is, feeling my hands bawl up into a pair of shaking quivering fists, fuming, disgusted by my helpless.

“Ash you’re not helpless…” Gently, Marco tells me making me roll my eyes, you weren’t the one kidnapped.

“You may think so, but I do. I’ll see you.” Curtly, I brush him off making him sigh.

“Alright good luck.” Weakly, he smiles at me.

“Thanks…Right here I gooooooo….urgh…where…where am I? It’s freezing!!! This is definitely not…Ah!!!” Lost, I blink flabbergasted as instead of the boiling bright sun and hot heats of lava. I am greeted by the harsh icy winds of winter in some sort of forest, making my brow furrowed as I cross my arms, my body shivering from the icy cold temperature of this unknown terrain. Curious, my ears perk up at the crisp crinkle of flames. Curious, I follow the sense of warmth craving it only for my eyes to widen at the recognizable bird boy.

“Ludo?” Surprised, I raise a brow at the male with a beard wearing some crisp corn packet as robes, his yellows looking up surprised to meet my own as I furrow my brow at the group, eating fish.

“Well, well if it isn’t…what’s your name?” Smugly, Ludo begins only to stumble staring at me confused as I sigh.

“Um Ash.” I answer.

“Ash thanks to you I lost my castle!” Angrily, he glares at me.

“Technically that was…” I begin.

“Get her!” Screaming, Ludo roars making my yellow dilate in horror. I scream, rushing through the icy cold terrain of this hellscape, my fingertips shaking quivering until my eyes widen as I gasp when my shuddering fingertips clatter down on the snow, no! I reach out for it only as I do to find Ludo right on my tail making my body dart over, my heart heavy as next thing I know, my vison becomes blurry as I all I see a blur of brown as I slip gasping when my vision goes blurry.

Softly, the snow descends down as echoing, Ludo’s growing cackle reaches my ears ringing a white noise alongside his goons’ approach, looming over me. Ludo tauntingly wielding a pair of familiar scissors making me groan, grimacing at my aching temple only then as Ludo cackles, his spider looms over raising one of it’s claws to strike at me. The three freeze, stopping at the heavy crunch as quickly, they flee leaving me alone to deal with the monster great, I’m dead just…

Weakly, I groan as I reach out my had rattling trembling trying to crawl away to hide only then to fall limp. The last thing I feel is a pair of muscular, rough, scaly arms coil around my form as I am taken away into the dark depths of the snowy terrain…

_Chirpily, the birds tweet as a young girl lying in the mud of the swamp beams brightly playing in the dark dirty depths of the water below her, playing happily, her chubby arms reaching out to the swamp water giggling, dirt clinging all over her teeny tiny form. She plays along in the dark dirt, her body hidden within the dark damp depths of the swamp water as she perks up at the sound of footsteps, swimming inside._

_“Mama!” Happily, the bright yellows of the young girl brighten at the sight of the lean figure, her long ruby red locks wild, a lone strand of a braid dangling down. Gently, she knees down next to the young girl._

_“What is it sweetie?” Tenderly, she questions her little one, her voice filled to the brim with love, joy and kindness as she reaches out, her fingertips brushing against her cheek who happily leans in, happy to see the older woman._

_“Hugs!” Pouting, she whines arms outstretched earning a small chuckle from the woman, ignoring the distant echo of warning from the blurry figure, their voice distorted as she kneels down picking up the mud stained child, eagerly embracing her unfazed by the dirt staining her military attire._

_“Mama where’s daddy? I miss daddy, did I…did I do something wrong?” Meekly, the small voice calls out making the older woman freeze from her words._

_“Sweetie, you did nothing wrong, you could never do anything wrong. Never ever think that,” Sternly, she tells her little girl, surprising her as she dumbly nods, confused by the older woman’s voice but nods, nevertheless._

_“But…why isn’t he back? I miss him, I miss daddy! I want daddy!” Sniffling, the young girl whimpers tears cascading down her trembling sobbing voice breaking the young woman’s heart as she clutches onto the small bud tightly to her chest._

_“I know sweetheart, I know but…he’s…I’m sorry I’m so sorry I love you. I love you so much…”_

“Ahh!!! Urgh….whe…where am I? Huh?” Groaning, I cradle my temple, grimacing at the pain in my aching temple. Shakily, I stand head down, my hand gently brushing through my ruby red locks as I stand, blinking a few times trying to readjust, refocus my blurry gaze brushing past the blinking black dots in my vision.

“You should eat.” Surprised, I blink at the bowl presented before me making me look up at the stoic male, my eyes widening at a familiar hoodie with a bag by his side. I find myself in some sort of cave, my ears hearing the crisp crackle of ruby red flames, glancing at the sight of the fire.

“Huh? Wait Vesper! You! EVIL!!!!” Horrified, I gasp recognising him glaring darkly at him, pointing at him as he sighs, my eyes narrowing at a familiar notepad. Gently, he places it in his bag and turns to face me.

“Hello to you too, that's how you greet the person who saved you. Who for your information is making his way into the world. Now mind telling me why you’re here?” Sternly, he demands from me.

“Well I have a couple of questions for you. How are you connected to that guy who kidnapped me?” Annoyed, I scowl at the traitor sighing.

“Why does that matter and geez, you know you could thank me if it weren’t for me you’d be an ice pop,” Jokingly, he points out to me.

“Are you evil?” Irritated, I demand from him.

“Like I said I’m not. And where’s my thank you?” He crosses his arms.

“Then thanks now why are you here?” Frustrated, I demand from him.

“I’m searching.” Curtly, he answers.

“Searching for what…!?” Wary, I question him my eyes narrowed.

“Ah ah ah, a question for a question, now why are you here?” Firmly, he cuts me off making me grumble.

“Urgh I was trying to get to Michael’s place to train me but…I got the wrong portal.” Sighing, I bow my head as he passes me a spoon as I glare down at the food given before me, not sure whether it’s poison or not either way. Grimacing, I move my head back at the eyeball popping up from the dark brown brothel, a green eye making me grimace.

“How did you mess that up?” He raises a brow, calmly enjoying his brothel as I pass him the bowl making him frown but sigh, gently placing the bowl back down on the snow.

“I don’t know!” Frustrated, I huff, scowling crossing my arms as I lean over, leaning into the fierce flames needing some heat. I place my hand out, relishing the warm heart unfreezing my fingertips flexing.

“Seems everything is on the fritz….” Lowly, he mutters under his breath.

“Fritz?” I whisper, my brow furrowed.

“You should go here.” Abruptly, he cuts me off standing up as he takes out a familiar pair of scissors, cutting into reality releasing another portal only making me frown.

“A portal?” Confused, I stand up.

“It should take you back to earth.” He informs me.

“I can’t not without my scissors well Star’s. I’ve already done enough trouble.” Stubbornly, I refuse as I bow my head it’s my fault this is happening, it’s my fault, Star’s wand got broke. It’s…if I had been stronger, if I hadn’t been so helpless, I could have. Star wouldn’t have risked the entire butterfly dynasty for me, the whole populace of Mewni wouldn’t have their princess’ wand become so unstable.

“You couldn’t help being kidnapped.” Mockingly, he scoffs at me.

“I could have stopped it I could have stopped the wand from being!” Angry, I scream slamming my boot down on the ground, hearing rh heavy crunch of snow beneath me.

“Look sometimes you can’t control things besides he wanted to get the boy not you.” Vesper reminds me.

“I’m still useless.” Pained, I whisper my voice breaking as I cross my arms turning my back to him head down. I force back the tears threatening to fall if I had been stronger, wiser, better I could have…

“You’re not useless. Even if you had escaped, he would have found one way to destroy the wand…” Coldly, he informs me making my eyes widen as I turn to see him focusing on the broth, stirring it.

“Why though?” Gently, I question, he seemed to know that lizard freak maybe he has the key to the answers I’m looking for I mean what is his problem?

“I don’t know. How about I make you a deal…?” He offers smirking making me grimace.

“A deal?” Unsure, I step back crossing my arms.

“Yeah I help you train. You to beat up Ludo and get back your scissors.” Vesper informs me.

“And what do you get?” Narrow eyed, I glare at him, what does he get out of this?

“You don’t question me about him.” Harshly, he snarls making me bow my head, my brow furrowed not sure what to say.

“Fine. I’m outnumbered with the spider and bird and with this weather…” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head bowing it again as I place my hands on my hips. I can’t fight not alone, not in this environment, I’m not that strong…not really. I may make it seem I am but I’m not, I’m really not.

“Yeah let’s get to training…” Determined, I nod.

“Not now.” Curtly, he cuts me off making me blink.

“Huh?” Surprised, I blink taken aback by his words.

“You need rest, the weather outside isn’t suitable for training not with you at this level.” Sternly, he tells me making me furrow my brow but sigh, he’s in charge not me. I don’t know this place as much as he does. It’s best I follow his lead but if he tries to trick me, I’ll…for now. Frowning, I curl in on myself, coiling my arms around my form as I shiver from the icy cold as Vesper offers to keep the lookout. I coil in on myself desperate to keep warm until…surprised, I release a small shudder at the icy chill flowing inside until feeling a scaly hand on me, making me flinch my muscles tensing until feeling his scaly hand drape his cloak over mine making my yellows widen until they soften. I lean into the cloak above me as I fall into the dark depths of my sleep waiting for my training…

“Rise and shine sunshine!” Groaning, I scowl at the chirpy chipper voice taunting me almost as I groan, curling in on myself from the robe coiled around me like a cocoon.

“Go away…” Whining, I groan releasing a small muffle.

“Hey, you wanted to be taught how to be useful now come on.” Sternly, he orders me making me groan as he tugs at the coat.

“But…sleep.” Whining, I draw out.

“But deaaal…” He counters tugging as I release a small squeak as he easily finishes playing nice as he pulls the coat over me, making me squeak as my body tumbles out of the drape groaning. I am greeted by the cave floor.

“Urgh I hate you, you’re so childish!” Aggravated, I scowl, huffing grumbling cursing under my breath as I look around the cave raising a brow at the many books in different languages of a diverse range, noting a few books named fault in our stars. Some of them I recall from earth, my eyes widening at earth history but note a sketchpad, my eyes widening in awe at the beautiful, detailed sketches of a woman

She is beaming brightly in the picture, but I note the numerous smudges and angry scratches on the detailed piece looking almost angrily frustrated over the piece as she scratches out the woman. I continue exploring only to stop just as I am about to look into another. I feel a hand harshly grab my wrist making me hiss and look up at the glaring Vesper.

“Out now.” Snarling, he pushes me out of the cave making me hiss cradling my bruised arm but sigh bowing my head.

“Who was she?” Bravely, I question him.

“None of your business.” Coldly, he snaps.

“Why not?” I question only to flinch back from his harsh glare as I bow my head as he exhales tiredly noting my throbbing wrist.

“I…I’m sorry I just…” Apologetically, he sighs guilt etched into his tone as we kneel down, him getting out a first aid kit as he tends to my wrist.

“She was important to you wasn’t she?” Gently, I whisper as he bows his head pained.

“She was…” Shakily, he begins pain etched into his tone.

“What happened to her?” Lost, I enquire.

“What do you think?” Shapely, he snaps making me flinch back.

“I’m sorry.” I apologize bowing my head I shouldn’t have asked…

“It’s…it’s fine. You didn’t know. You know nothing…” Bitterly, he whispers confusing me as he turns his back to me tossing me a staff surprisingly enough.

“I am amusing now come on we made a deal and I never go back on my word.” Resolute, he tells me.

“Fine by me.” I sigh as together we both nod and he charges at me as our training begins...

Loudly, the clash and ring of metal echoes in the soft snow winds crashing down upon us as we share blows from left to right. Smirking, I dodge roll out of the way as he attempts to slice at me with his tail but fails to do so.

“You’re not bad you’re sword work is pretty good…you’re also pretty good with your hand to hand combat.” Impressed, he hums out loud as we sit down, perched on the end of some cliff, the concept of time having been tossed into the harsh winter winds.

“Thanks I did some street fighting when I was a kid.” Tightly, I smile.

“Street fighting?” Surprised, he raises a brow at me as I lean back, hearing the faint crunch of snow from my bandaged hands.

“Yeah I was sorta…a devilish rogue.” Cheekily, I remark making him chuckle.

“Right…” He rolls his eyes.

“What’s your excuse? You read my moves like a book and your moves were pretty fluid.” Curious, I question him fascinated.

“I’ve been fighting my entire life.” Grimacing, he exhales looking sadly down at the dark abyss below him as my eyes soften, recalling the books scattered in his cave, recognizing a few from the Harry Potter series, lord of the rings to even some on Mewni culture.

“And drawing?” Fascinated, I arch a brow noting his body tense.

“I used to draw a lot not much anymore, just brings back bad memories.” Pained, he whispers as I quietly nod my head knowing not to question.

“Never had a break?” Confused, I furrow my brow.

“Eh now and again. If I wasn’t being watched.” Grumpily, he huffs.

“Who taught you?” I enquire.

“My father, he is a man of…few words.” Aloofly, he remarks to me.

“And you plenty…” Slyly, I remark making him chuckle as I note a small shy smile on his lips only to falter.

“He has no soul. He is the definition of a monster.” Darkly, Vesper snarls disgust, anger and hatred laced in his tone, surprisng me as I note behind the malice, a gentle, sadder, disappointed lies within.

“You think so?” Quietly, I whisper my brow furrowed.

“I know so. He was the one who got me into drawing, he used to love them, but things changed, he died.” Darkly, he whispers pain etched into his distant hues.

“So…whose you’re friend?” Curious, I question as I glance at the slumbering dragon cycle thing have rested in the cave and still is.

“That lazy beggar. This is Druk, had him since I was a kid, he’s been there for me during the bad times and good times. He may seem grumpy but inside he has a heart of gold.” Fondly, Vesper informs me making me smile softly at the genuine care in his tone.

“He’s cute…” Softly, I smile as he comes over, his eyes narrowing only then to soften surprisingly as I approach, reaching out and petting him making him coo, leaning into my touch making me beam at the cutie.

“Cute? Druk is amazing, I mean sure those scales are just adorable! But…don’t tell anyone I said that.” Excitedly, he gushes, his tone turning high pitch until coughing, trying to be manly as he turns to face me.

“Who would I?” Smirking, I prob making him smirk at my valid point.

“Fair point.” He smirks only then for us to hear the high pitch scream of dread making us both turn and nod, recognizing that scream anywhere…got you now Ludo…

“Having fun up there Ludo?” Proudly, I declare smirking up at the trio, Ludo glaring down at me while his bird and spider companion thrash about in the net.

“You…you should be dead!” Angrily, he roars at me as my eyes widen when the spider uses its sharp talon like legs to snap the rope, cutting it open as the spider extends its legs out, its thin disgusting legs digging deep into the soft snow below with Ludo, using the bird’s wings outstretched to land down on the spider.

“Who’s hanging now!?” Cackling, Ludo declares at me pointing at me, waving about a familiar set of scissors making my eyes narrow at him.

“Well technically its not me, it’s none of us…” Calmly, I begin, hands entwined.

“Making your insult invalid.” Smoothly, Vesper finishes making us both smirk high fiving one another at our smarts.

“You shut up!” Angrily, he snaps at me.

“Gimme my dimensional scissors!” Sternly, I demand from him.

“Never!” Ludo roars.

“Then torture it is.” Vesper decides drawing out a familiar staff passing it over to me which I easily catch twirling the weight of my staff. Together, we charge towards the spider and bird, my brow furrowed as I hear the frantic crunch of snow as the spider pounces on me making me raise my staff, slapping the spider aside. I lunge forward, striking the end of the star into the bird’s gut making it spit out salvia and some bugs, making me grimace as I kick the eagles head to the side causing it squawk in pain. Annoyed, I glare approaching Ludo, trying to use his scissors as some sort of weapon only making me smirk as we doge one another attacks until…

“Batter up!” I smirk internally in my mind as I score a home run, the small ball that is Ludo hits the tree making him groan. Defeated, he slides down the oak tree, snow comes crashing down his head, engulfing him into a crisp snow sheet of white.

Smirking, I whistle as I twirl my staff about humming as I approach the groaning green mess below me arms outstretched, welding both dimensional scissors. Quickly, I pluck mine from his claws making him moan, his vison no doubt blurry as I smile.

“How’s it feel now Ludo?” I smirk down at the fool standing up proudly while I twirl my staff as I see the spider curl in on itself. Scared, the hawk limps away trying to shelter Ludo almost, the two looking fearful terrified of Vesper who whistles. Angrily, Druk attires spewing fiery flames from his snout, terrifying the creatures into hustling back fearful as Vesper approaches their camp, stealing a few bags of fish.

“What did you think?” Proudly, I question Vesper chuckling as I approach him noting his hand gently caressing Druk, who purrs leaning into his master’s touch. Softly, I place my hand on his snout making him coo appreciating the comforting gesture.

“Pretty good girl, pretty good…” Vesper compliments me making me smirk pride etched into my features feeling a new sense of pride and confidence flow through me at my achievement. The crisp cold air of the winter not fazing me in the sheer slightest.

“Thanks I learned from the best.” Teasingly, I wink snickering as Vesper crosses his arms, a proud smirk engraved into his razor-sharp fangs as he leans against Druk, rolling his eyes at the smug male. Quietly, I draw out my scissors, Star’s scissors, twirling them about in my forefingers, looking up in awe of the gleaming beauty that are Star’s scissors, releasing a small sigh of relief.

“You’re lucky though if she found out about this. You would be long gone.” Smirking, Vesper warns me making me furrow my brow confused by his words as he simply shakes his head, not willing to tell me more.

“Damn right you learned from the best of the best. So, I guess this is it.” He exclaims as I nod slicing into the open air, my ears hearing the faint woosh of air, being cut by the fine scissors as a familiar portal is open before me.

“You sure you don’t want to come. I’m sure there are plenty of romance novels you can find?” Teasingly, I wiggle my brow as he rolls his eyes at me.

“Why read a novel when my whole life is a romance novel?” Confidently, he proclaims as I roll my eyes at the supposed playboy as he flaunts himself to be.

“Still you have patience much more than me to read the lord of the ring series…” Honestly, I confess impressed.

“You could say I learned to be patient.” Simply, he shrugs making me furrow my brow but shrug it off deciding it best not to ask, a part of me knowing I won’t get an answer from him.

“I guess I’ll see you.” I sigh stepping back offering him the staff only for my eyes to widen when his big claws gently place themselves on top of my own, stopping me from returning the weapon.

“Keep it you’ll need it more than me,” Gently, he tells me as I nod my head, my brow furrowed as I slam the butt of the staff down into the soft snow hearing a familiar crunch, I will definitely miss. My eyes widen when the metallic staff slots in on itself turning into some sort of pill or something as I shove it into my pocket.

“Ash just know if we do meet again. I can’t promise we’ll be on the same side…” Warily, he warns me just as I am about to step through as I nod my head.

“Yeah, I get that after all you’re a simple mercenary making their way into the world…” Cheekily, I remind him making him smirk slyly.

“Good you catch on quick keep that and you’ll live longer than most.” He advises me.

“Thanks…for everything I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Grateful, I bow my head.

“Thanks, until then.” He nods his head as I leave him walking through the portal and leaving through the portal returning home to find…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about Vesper?


	30. More Of A Cat Person Myself

“This isn’t as hard as you’re making it out to be…” Frowning, I tell Marco watching the moron attempt to plunge the straw into the apple juice but completely fail. We sit on the bench in the dog park, many leaving at the sheer sight of the lazer puppies firing wildly into the high heavens and trees creating bursts of flames alongside puppies fleeing from the sheer sight of the laser puppies.

“Okay Diaz, you got this. Aim it at the little…All right, going again. Hey, this is hard enough already. Star, Ash can you please get control of these puppies? I'm trying to focus.” Annoyed, Marco requests from Star and me as I watch on, shaking my head at the idiots.

“Just give it to me I’ll do it.” Annoyed, I scowl at the idiot failing at the most easiest task imaginable.

“Oh yeah yeah, yeah, no problem. Totally. Come on guys. I believe in you, Marco.” Excited, Star encourages Marco.

“Star, I'm concentrating.” Annoyed, Marco hisses at her.

“Right, right, right, right, right. Okay, I'll be quiet. Even if no one else does... I believe.” Intensely, she assures Marco.

“Got it. I'm trying to focus. Ugh. Just answer it please!” Frustrated, Marco scowls at his failure just as her mirror phone rings.

“Dude don’t take out your failures on Star,” I point out leaning back to enjoy the brief peace as I look up at the soft marshmallow clouds above.

“Hey mom.” Tired, Star greets her mother.

“Star, your Aunt Felicity still hasn't received her thank-you card for the lovely necklace she sent you.” Queen Butterfly requests from her daughter as I glance at said necklace coiled around Star’s neck.

“Grr, just give me the juice!” Angry, Marco yells at the apple juice making me sigh at the moron.

“Yeah, I can't right now Mom. Things are happening.” Star dismisses her distracted by Marco’s struggles.

“You said that the last time...” Queen Butterfly begins only for my eyes to widen as Star slams her mirror phone shut hanging up on her mother, the queen of Mewni.

“Marco, did you free the nectar from the juice cocoon?” Curious, Star questions him just as the puppies start shooting lasers.

“Get the puppies out of the way!” Annoyed, Marco tells us.

“Oh, stop it puppies. Here go fetch! Oh no!” Horrified, Star panics as she tosses her wand right into the air, landing nearly in the bin fortunately only the tip hits the outer shell of the public park bin bouncing off, only to end up in some shrubbery.

“Did she just…” Gobsmacked, I question.

“I think she did.” Grimly, Marco confirms my thoughts.

“Did you just throw your wand?” Stunned, Marco and I chorus at our friend.

“I threw my wand. The poo-poo bin! No, no, no! Oh, thank Mewni. Saved by the bush.” Relieved, Star smiles as she rushes over to the bus, plunging her hand into the dark depths of the shrubbery. Frowning, my eyes narrow when noting the wand rustle hustle into the dark depths of the shrubbery hiding within as the wand is pulled into bush. “What? Got it.” Victoriously, Star smiles only to pull out a dog holding the wand in mouth. “Oh, you're just a doggie. For a second, I thought you were a gargoyle. Thank you for bringing me my wand.” Grateful, Star thanks the dog only as she reaches the wand in its mouth for it to growl making me frown.

“I can just...Let me just get...All right dude, this is annoying. Is your person here somewhere?” Star questions the dog after her various attempts of retrieving the wand, only to end up with a growl from the angry looking dog. “It doesn’t look like it has a collar.” I point out brow furrowed.

“There's no one else in the park, Star. Everyone always leaves when we get here... for some reason.” Marco furrows his brow.

“Yes. For some reason,” Dryly, I sigh crossing my arms eyebrow raised as Marco pulls out a fire extinguisher to quench a fire. “The laser puppies are hungry. Just grab your wand. Let's go.” Marco tells her as I nod.

“We can always hold her down.” I offer.

“Hold her down?” Worried, Star frowns.

“She looks feral Star, or we could do the whole shove a finger in her-” I suggest.

“Yeah let’s not do that.” Curtly, Marco cuts me off as I shrug. Together, the three of us head home into the Diaz household where Marco is still trying to open the apple juice while I am on my phone texting Michael, snickering at some of the cute cat images of Reggie sent my way, smiling softly at an image of Reggie trying to be sneaky like a spy only making him adorable.

“Star, what are you doing? That's a dog, not a coat.” Tired, Marco’s voice bring sme out of my conversation as I look up to see Star with the dog planted on her head, a wild dog making me furrow my brow, making a note to get some flea shampoo for both of them.

“Fur coat.” Blankly, Star remarks.

“Prepare for people with red paint then,” Bored, I warn her.

“No. Look, you're basically a pet owner now; you're gonna have to feed him. He'll put the wand down if he wants to eat.” Marco pours some dogfood in a bowl for the dog, placing it down only for our eye to widen when the dog manages to eat with the wand in its mouth making me frown.

“You may want to wash that after all this,” Awkwardly, I advise Star as the dog walks into the bathroom, making us blink dumbfounded by the strange angry dog.

“Is that normal?” Star questions us as our eyes widen when hearing the flush of the toilet as the dog gets out.

“Sorry, this is your problem. I'm gonna go to bed. Come on puppies.” Exhausted, Marco gathers up the puppies one of them following after him up to bed.

“Yeah I’m more of a cat person,” I raise my hands up in the air and step back heading back to bed leaving Star with the dog…

“They make this for kids, just open!” Angrily, Marco yells seething at the plump apple juice packet taunting him for him failure of piercing the packet with some sharp straw.

“Miss Butterfly!” Sternly, Skeeves roars at her as we walk through the school hallway, where I plan to head to see Janna maybe talk to her before having to go to class.

“What?!” Annoyed, Star scowls at Skeeves.

“Where are you going with that dog?” Confused, Skeeves questions her.

“He's got my wand.” Tired, Star grumbles.

“A dog in a classroom is a roadblock to learning. Do not come back until you get rid of that dog.” Sternly, Skeeves barks at the sleep deprived Star the same dog on her head.

“What about people with anxiety, they have dogs with them?” Curious, I question him.

“Well there aren’t any here now are there?” Skeeves remarks.

“Not unless they have a bribe,” Slyly, I remark under my breathe.

“What was that?” Skeeves scowls at me.

“You heard me Skeeves now if you will excuse me, I got some debating to do!” I holler leaving Star to deal with the dog as I head into lesson, frowning to find Marco still struggling and refusing to let me help him with the apple juice.

“Seriously!? You won’t let me help you, but you’ll let a laser puppy help you!?” Insulted, I scowl at Marco after returning from school to find him reciting lessons for one of the many laser puppies, only to bring out a familiar apple juice pack.

“Just watch now laser the hole.” Marco instructs the pup only for my eyes to widen when the pup fires a bright beam at Marco’s eyes.

“Okay, everything is half red.” Scared, Marco turns to see my horrified expression as I grimace at the bright beam of red spewing from his eye.

“Star, where have you been?” Marco questions her.

“Yeah we could really use your wand right now. Maybe we should take you to a hospital?” I offer Marco who waves it off.

“I’ll be fine.” He dismisses making me furrow my brow unsure.

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Exhausted, Star sighs holding a familiar grumpy dog to her chest, with a familiar wand in its mouth.

“Okay.” Casually, Marco shrugs only for us to blink as sharply, Star turns on her heel to face us.

“Today was the worst day ever Marco. I got sent home from school, I couldn't make any money, so I had to put everything on your tab.” Star reveals.

“What?” Concerned, Marco blinks as I furrow my brow at her words.

“I was harassed by a weird lady, and worst of all, Willoughby still won't give me back my wand,” Groaning, Star falls on the sofa defeated with the dog which I know learn is male, lying by her side.

“His name's Willoughby?” Surprised, Marco arches a brow.

“That's what the weird lady called him. I thought I found his owner, but she was just a fake.” Sadly, Star reveals to us.

“Yeah, this flyer's obviously fake, but let's go back to the dog park and see if his real owner put up a flyer.” Concerned, I blink as Marco takes the flyer seeing through it like an x ray.

“Okay. You know your eye is glowing, right?” Star points out.

“We should get that checked out,” I repeat once more but Marco simply sighs.

“I know.” Tired, Marco grumbles as I follow after him, Star trailing behind us as we head back to the dog park…

“Hmm, nope.” Marco rejects.

“That isn’t it either.” I hum out loud, the pair of us staring at the board with numerous fliers pinned to it as the tow of us continue the search through fliers, well I do until I scowl as Marco gets distracted again by his juice again, darn it.

“Beep, beep, beep. Where's your owner?” Star uses the dog as some sort of metal detector, making me sigh as we continue the search.

“Who are you?” Lost, Star questions as next thing I know, my eyes widen when finding the dog strolling on its hind legs.

“It doesn't matter.” Dejected, the dog sighs.

“Why did you take my wand?” Confused, Star questions her, wand in hand.

“Because in my dimension, dogs are the ones with all the problems. There's no escape. Only sadness. It's easier if you poke it from the bottom.” Sadly, she explains as my eyes widen, gawking at the dog that just proved me wrong. Smugly, Marco smirks at me making me groan as sighing, she grabs Marco's juice box and pokes the straw in the bottom.

“You did it. White grape.” In awe, Marco whispers as he sips the juice.

“All I really want is to be... like them. I thought if I zapped myself with your wand, I could quiet my troubled mind.” Sighing, she points to the laser puppies as Marco intently listens sipping his drink as I glare at it.

“But you can't just run away from all your problems.” Gently, Star whispers making me scoff while Marco chokes on his drink.

“You run away from your problems all the time.” Frowning, Marco points out.

“No, I just take breaks.” Defensively, Star argues.

“Breaks that take months on end.” I remind her.

“That’s what I want. I want a break.” Earnestly, she tells us.

“You don't need magic for that. You need a chew. And you need to play fetch.” Happily, Star conjures up a chew toy for the dog in her moth only then to reel her fist back with the wand, making both mine and Marco’s eyes widen.

“No, Star! No fetch.” Sternly, Marco intervenes as next thing I know some crazy old woman swoops in who Star calls and takes the dog away, looking in bliss from the love bestowed upon her.

“See, Marco? I do face my problems!” Proudly, Star turns to us only to see us raise a brow unimpressed as her mirror phone rings.

“Is that your mom calling again?” Unamused, I raise a brow.

“Break!” Loudly, Star screams, slamming the lid shit and leaving making us both sigh, facepalming as we follow after her.


	31. Cloudy With A Chance Of Passive Aggressiveness

“Star!” Frowning, Marco and I approach Star, the rubbish still hasn’t been dealt with as we approach the person in charge of that chore while I remove my bright yellow rubber gloves, having finished my chores before the Diaz’s return home. However as Marco calls out to her the harsh crash of glass breaking, cuts us off as we peer into her room, my brow furrowed at yet another bottled ship she tries to complete with her wand, only ending up breaking the ship and casting the bottle aside, the ship inside long gone. Insulted, Star scowls at us, the beam of pink enveloping the bottle having faded away as she turns her focus on to us.

“It's your turn to take out the garbage.” Marco reminds her.

“Marco, Ash you two ruined my Mewni battleship!” Annoyed, Star scolds us.

“Don't you think you have enough ships in a bottle?” Slyly, I point towards the numerous glass bottles scattered all over with ships of the same kind and 

“Enough? I don't even know you.” Insulted, Star shakes her head at me.

“Come on. We told Mom and Dad we'd have the place cleaned up before they got home, and garbage is all yours.” Calmly, Marco informs her.

“Oh, fine. Mm summoning cloudy charm. Cloudy, could you take out the gar...” Star chants summoning cloudy, only this time something is off. Disturbed, I blink at the strange sight of the perky pink cloud now a sickly green, wheezing like a chain smoker.

“Uh, Cloudy? Hello? Cloudy?” Nervous, Star calls out only for the cloud to wheeze as Star rattles her wand.

“Oh, hey Star.” Sleepily, Cloudy groans out loud as Marco goes back down to do his own chores.

“Uh, are you okay?” Perplexed, Star furrows her brow.

“Yeah. Perfectly fine.” Lazily, Cloudy smiles as my yellow dilate when Cloudy’s eye moves out of place.

“Okay. Could you take out the garbage?” Star requests from the cloud.

“Sure can. I guess princess hands are too delicate to touch garbage.” Surprised, I arch a brow at the passive aggressive remark as Cloudy chuckles.

“What?” Surprised, Star blinks glancing at me to see my stunned expression.

“Oh, nothing.” Sweetly, Cloudy dismisses and grabs the trash bag only then to bump into wall. “Excuse me. Pardon me, I got a mouthful of garbage.” Cloudy floats out bumping into the door as it floats out unnerving me.

“Huh.” Frowning, Star stares down at her wand.

“Star, you're taking care of the garbage, right?” Marco calls out from below as we approach.

“Yeah. I got Cloudy to do it.” Groaning, Star calls out.

“Uh, about that...” Nervously, Marco begins as we go down only for our eyes to expand in horror at the destruction before us.

“I don't know why I have so much energy today. Must be all that iced tea. Ah! Whoopsie!” Giggling, Cloudy exclaim after whacking the rubbish bag about hitting anything in sight and ripping the bag, causing rubbish to be tossed aside all over, ruining the room.

“What's with him?” Lost, Marco questions Star.

“Cloudy, you stop this right now.” Sternly, Star orders him as my eyes widen when he grows some sort of rainbow arms freaking me out.

“Giddy-up!” Giggling, Cloudy, picks up a lamp and begins riding it like a horse.

“Are you listening to me?” Annoyed, Star’s brow furrows at the cloud.

“Whee! Aah.” Easily, the cloud ignores Star.

“Stop playing around and clean all this up.” Firmly, Star snaps at the cloud finally grab its item attention whether it was a good thing or a bad thing who knows…

“Uh-oh. Looks like someone's allergic to good vibes.” Cheekily, Cloudy blows wind in Star's hair and laughs.

“Okay, that's enough. Sunshine friendship.” Fed up, Star strikes only making me frown at the beam of eerie green, doing nothing to the cloud.

“Sunshine friendship. Oopsie.” Mockingly, Cloud breaks another glass startling me.

“My Mewni battleships. Sunshine friendship spell!” Angrily, Star fires another blast, a more powerful green blast making my eyes widen when…

“Hey! That was sooooo rude!” Angrily, Cloudy roars as it begins to grow, making me squeak back fearful.

“Cloudy, you're out of control!” Star calls out as she blasts Cloudy with her wand as we rush outside as the storm worsens, a tree falls and Marco scrambles to jump/walk over it.

“That. Is. Enough!” Indignantly, Star sends out a huge pulse of green light, cutting through Cloudy.

“Hey! You poked my fluffies!” Heatedly, Cloudy pouts as Cloudy then starts using suction breath, tearing the roof off the shed.

“I think you're making him worse.” Scared, Marco calls out.

“That is only making him worse!” Annoyed, I tell Star as she continues to keep firing blasts of bright green at the cloud.

“You gotta sto- Star!” Screaming, Marco cries out as horrified, I grab Marco’s hand releasing a small squeak of shock. Quickly, I grab his arm, grabbing at a nearby street lamp only to scream as the lamp is blown into the air by the harsh currents of air, making both Marco and I scream as we are about to be tossed into the tornado of sorts.

“Ash! Marco! Raspberry ribbon lasso!” Urgently, Star's wand turns pink and emits a burst of pink light. Next thing I know some sort of hot pink lasso coils around us, bringing us back down to the ground.

“Thank you.” Feebly, Marco heaves out.

“Cheers,” I agree weakly nodding my head.

“Sunshine friendship spell!” Determined, Star leaps into the air and fires a perky pink light at the woozy Cloudy.

“Oh!” Giggling, Cloudy begins shrinking as the storm diminishes freeing us from the hellscape of chaos.

“You okay?” Concerned, Star rushes over to our side helping us up.

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Grateful, Marco smiles.

“Yeah but what happened? What caused this?” Perplexed, I question Star, her brow furrowed.

“Whoa! What a mess! What happened?” Innocently, Cloudy gasps back to its perky pink self as it stares at the ruins of the Diaz household.

“Yeah, what was up with your wand?” Confused, Marco agrees with me.

“I have no idea.” Honestly, Star confesses to us.

“Kids, we got you ice cream for cleaning the house-“Happily, Rafael calls out only to release a horrified gasp at the sight of his home, dropping the bags of shopping but mainly the ice creams…

“Oh Star, it is always exciting with you around.” Tired, after having time to adjust as we all help clean the house, Rafael calls out to her.

This'll take us all weekend to clean.” Angie notes making me groan.

“Oh no no. I've got this. Tidying up tidal wa... You know what? Give me that thing!” Smiling, Star lowers her wand when seeing my pleading gaze stopping her much to my relief as I bow my head smiling as she takes the broom.

“Oh, that's way better!” Patiently, I reach over and flip the broom so it's right side up.

“You may want this as well.” Proudly, Marco tells her as he passes her a dustpan as we continue cleaning up our mess…


	32. The Government's Problem

“Star let's go! We've been here for hours.” Irritated, Marco groans as annoyed I glance at Marco tired.

“No! We're not leaving until the old donuts get thrown out.” Stubbornly, Star dictates.

“And they have numerous diseases, bugs and disgusting things all over them….” Irritated, I feel my brow furrow as I cross my arms. Chirpily, Pete comes out the door whistling, taking out the trash.

“Evening, Marco. Ash,” Cheerfully, Pete greets us.

“Evening, Pete.” Tiredly, Marco and I chorus greeting him only then for our eyes to widen when as Pete dumps the donuts down into the bin, where out of nowhere like some volcano eruption, some crazy purple pigtailed lady comes out, popping out of the garbage bin with the garbage bag and falls out, the donuts coming out of the bag.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!” Hastily, she tries to recover the discarded donuts making me frown at the whack job.

“Star? Some lady just got your donuts.” Marco tells her.

“Are you sure you should have told her?” Concerned, my eyes narrow as Star pops out of her bin, spotting the whack job.

“We can leave.” Simply, Marco shrugs.

“Or we’ll have to see two looneys’ fight each other.” Warily, I point out.

“And you’re not up for that?” Surprised, he raises a brow.

“Maybe but you not so much…” I point out.

“What?” Star gasps.

“Mina... You're Mina Loveberry!” In awe, Star walks over to Mina.

“Ya caught me! Are you a cop?” The weirdo responds hands up in surrender.

“That's Mina Loveberry.” Giddily, Star glances at me and Marco.

“That’s someone who should be in a straitjacket,” I mutter grimly.

“Aww you like her! I mean hey you think she’ll want to play that game you mentioned when we first met?” Excited, Star asks.

“Maybe,” Smirking, I exclaim.

“Yeah no. I have no idea who that is.” Bluntly, Marco deadpans.

“Marco! Ash! She's the greatest warrior to ever live.” Dreamily, Star tells us.

“Another mewman nutjob great,” Grumbling, I huff under my breath.

“Uh, her?” Unsure, Marco and I glance at each other.

“I lost my bag! Has anyone seen my bag? Has anyone seen my bag?” She questions us.

“That's a lady who's lost her marbles. Honest,” Marco agrees with me.

“Thank you!” Exasperated, I sigh.

“No, she's Mina Loveberry.” Giddily, Star smiles.

“Star the people you tend to look up to are either dead or crazies,” Warily, I point out trying to get her to see the issue in her role models.

“Hello!” Mina greets us as I step back, my brow furrowed as the purple weirdo stands up, her blues meeting my wary yellow as I squeak back when her hands grasp hold of my cheeks, looking on the verge of tears creeping me out.

“Y-You’re…” She begins, her voice breaking as I grimace at her harsh grip on my arms only then to gasp as out of nowhere, an eerie green ray shoots out from Star making me stumble back, tripping backwards hitting Marco’s chest as he quickly catches me and steadies me.

“Getting away from you!” Quickly, Marco pulls me back making me release a shaky breath as I look up at Marco nodding my head grateful as he and I glare at the freak, Star oblivious to the whack jobs staring at me freakily.

“Mewni's greatest protector. At least I think that's her.” Star tells us.

“Well why don't you see for yourself?” Marco suggests.

“I don’t know about that Marco two coo coo heads don’t mix well,” Unsure, I furrow my brow not sure what to make of the freak.

“No, no, no, no, no. Marco, Marco, no!” Panicked, Star screams as Marco ignores me pushes Star over to Mina.

“Hello, Mina.” Nervously, Star smiles raising her hand in greeting to the creep.

“Hello!” She squeaks almost like a bird.

“What are you doing on Earth?” Curious, Star questions her.

“I'm on vacation! Doctor's orders!” She answers.

“Wh-wh-wh-what are you gonna do on your vacation?” Shyly, Star asks her.

“I will let the soul be my guide and wander off to the depths of this unseen planet.” Dramatically, she declares.

“Wow!” Amazed, Star gushes.

“That's what you say when you've lost your marbles.” Marco tells her.

“I can already see the asylum on standby for her,” Blandly, I mutter.

“Okay Marco, just... There is actually a really great park across the street.” Star offers only making me frown for those innocent people having to deal with these two looneys’ today.

“Fantastic! The perfect place to view humanity at its most docile. I will leave in two seconds.” Resolute, she declares standing up and begins walks away backwards.

“Boy, what a weirdo. Star?” Frowning, Marco calls out to her.

“Like I said this was a bad idea.” Tiredly, I bow my head dreading what is to come from the freak.

“Oh no….” Marco’s browns dilate in horror when noting the fleeting figure of Star like a devoted follower following in the crazy lady’s shadow into the park.

“Wait. Wait, Mina. Wait. Teach me your ways, O great warrior.” Pleadingly, she begs as she falls to her knees bowing before Mina as we rush after her.

“Hmm. Yeah. Okay.” Casually, Mina agrees.

“Really? O great Mina, you will not be disappointed.” Dramatically, Star declares promising her.

“But ain't nothin' for free. You're gonna have to do something for me.” Frowning, Mina tells her.

“Anything.” Star promises.

“Get this bag off my head!” Surprised, I blink when suddenly a familiar coal black bag is on her head as together the two try to pry the bag off her head, Star tugging at it from behind as we watch on….

“Ooh, ow. A, E, I, O, U! Ahh. Ow.” Pained, Mina grimaces from the harsh pains as I furrow my brow. Should we help? Marco questions me his brow furrowed not sure what to say.

“Honestly maybe keeping the bag on will help. Struggling only makes it worse,” Darkly, I whisper making Marco flinch disturbed by my words as sighing, we follow after them into the park…

“Welcome to the Echo Creek Mud Pits. Here, we will answer all your questions about mud!” Proudly, the tour guide for the mud. I don’t. I don’t even know how this is a tour.

“Finally,” Disturbed, Marco and I glance at one another when hearing the intense response from one of the tour members.

“Today I go where Mina goes. Look at us; we're already basically best friends. Inseparable.” Lowly, Star whispers as Marco and I bored lean over the bench looking down to find Mina with Star on her back, going down into the mud pit. Mina’s peach skin is soon covered in dirt, alongside her long purple hair tied into knee-length pigtails with large buns at each base, and green eyes. Like Star, she also has bangs that overlap her eyes.

“Lesson number first. In becoming a great warrior, one must cleanse their mind from thinking thought…” Mina begins her lesson.

“So... just don't think?” Star gathers.

“Don't think.” Sternly, Mina reaffirms.

“Oh, it feels so good.” Giddily, Star smiles as she follows Mina’s movement, placing the mud on top of her cheek marks.

“We are mud sisters.” Seriously, Mina dictates booping Star’s nose with mud almost christening her even as Star giggles excitedly.

“Wait a second. Where's my camera, where's my telescope, where's my sketch pad? What the heck is that?” Frowning, Mina points at the fake mammoth.

“Observe the woolly mammoth who may or may not have walked through these mud pits 19 million years ago. We're not really sure.” The guide informs us as Marco and I watch on.

“Ride, my great beast. Ride to the cloud city of Cloudlandia!” Mina climbs on top of the mammoth.

“Get down, ya weirdo!” Annoyed, Marco calls out to her as I sigh shaking my head at the whack job.

“We should get the authorities,” I reason to Marco.

“Come on, big boy. Let's get to movin'.” Mina pats the mammoth beneath her but to not avail, not having caught on that it’s a display.

“Uh ma'am, you leave that mammoth alone.” Awkwardly, the ranger, the only form of authority calls out.

“I command ye to move.” Mina commands the mammoth pushing it but to no avail as I stare at Star watching on, not picking up the slightest vibe of Mina being crazy.

“That's it. I'm comin' in to get you ma'am. Sorry, you can't be doin' that. Whoa, goin' down.” Sternly, the ranger declares, only to falter hands up as the mud begins to consume him alongside the sinking mammoth.

“Aah, what a cruel twist of fate.” Mina declares.

“Star, she's clearly lost it.” Pleadingly Marco tells her.

“I am the conqueror of the beast. No autographs!” Confidently, Mina announces as the mammoth sinks while she perched herself on top of it.

“Star she thinks the mammoth is real!” I call out to her.

“Lesson number one guys. Just stop thinkin'.” Mysteriously, Star tells us making us frown.

“Now class, meaning you, our next lesson is of utmost importance to the survival of a warrior. We're gonna learn how to make some weapons…” Frowning, we watch on as Star and Mina perch themselves on a swing set.

“The higher I go, the closer I get to reaching the stars!” Happily, the child beams.

“Be resourceful with finding material.” Mina informs her as to my shock, she rips the chain, making the child scream as he is tossed off the swing only then for me to dive forward, catching the crying child as I freeze not sure what to do. Helpless I glance at Marco rushing over as the mother, I assume approaches, thanking me grateful glaring at Mina before turning her back to us to return to the bench.

“See? Now I have a sturdy chain to chain stuff with. Easy breezy taco peasy. Go make your own warrior weapon.” Mina instructs her. Tiredly, Marco and I follow after the woman whose child was thrown watching the fools.

“Which ones are yours?” Curious, she questions us making our eyes widen but then sigh, Star is sort of like a child between us I mean we both deal with her, have to care for her, we even ahd to feed her at one point. Oh, dear god where has my life gone?

“Those two Sighing,” Marco points towards a screaming Mina.

“Oh, bless your souls.” Pitifully, she tells us both as we silently nod watching on as the chaos unfurls.

“Come on Star, anything can be a weapon. Oh, my goodness. Look at this string. How lucky could I be? Oh, and what is this? A pinecone? Everything's comin' up Star.” Smiling, Star comes back with a shoelace and pinecone coming over to me.

“Ash!” Star approaches me.

“Yeah Star,” Tiredly, I lean forward deciding to amuse her.

“Do you still have that marker?” Star requests.

“Always have and will here.” Smoothly, I take out my marker.

“Thank you! This is my weapon, isn’t he adorable?! I’m calling him Davey. Mina will love him thank you!” Cheerfully, Star smiles at me and skips off as I sigh watching on with Marco.

“Let go of my bat, you naughty lady!” Feebly, the child tries to fight back against Mina who grabs it and sticks out tongue.

“Mina, did you finish building your weapon yet?” Star questions her.

“I have created the most deadly of maces.” Proudly, Mina dictates showing off the bat.

“Awesome! You know, I'm actually pretty proud of mine too.” Shyly, Star smiles.

“Uh, kazza kazza wha?” Confused, Mina gawks at the supposed weapon.

“It is a pinecone tied to a string, and then, I put some flowers on it and drew a face. I call him Davey.” Giggling, Star beams.

“Fantastic! Ho!” Mina cheers.

“You know, when they turn 18, they're the government's problem.” Lowly, the mother informs us having joined us in watching the kids making my eyes widen, my hand gently placing itself on my chest at her remark, hunched over at the comment, that hit too close to home.

“Lesson number tres. You gotta gather intel. Shh, someone may be listening. Learn from your new surroundings…” Mina informs Star who has a notepad in her hand and a familiar marker pen having requested it once more from me.

“Learn from new surroundings.” Intently, Star whispers writing it down as they sit in line for some hot dogs.

“Oh sorry. I didn't know it was a wig. Who is your ruler on this planet?” Curious, Mina questions the elderly lady.

“Not from around here, are we?” Softly, the old woman laughs smiling politely at the frowning Mina.

“She's a foreigner.” Star tells her.

“Oh, how exotic. This is the United States of America. We don't have any rulers here. We're free.” Amazed, the old woman explains.

But how makes the rules?” Confused, Mina furrows her brow.

“We make our own rules through the radical process of voting!” The vendor declares proudly as he serves his customers.

“Just trying to wrap my head around this. You mean you vote if you can do something or not?” Horrified, Mina screeches at the news.

“That's right little lady.” The cowboy in line confirms.

“So, I can do this?” Surprised, she stands on two people's backs.

“Sure.” The woman confirms.

“And this too?” Mina frowns.

“You betcha.” Brightly, Star smiles.

“Is this legal?” Fascinated, Mina sets the hot dog cart on fire.

“Actually, that's arson.” Nervously, the vendor corrects as Mina declares freedom, the crowd roaring agreeing with her.

“No chains or limitations. I'm freedom!” Proudly, Mina declares as stunned, Marco and I stare still trying to comprehend what is happening before us.

“We have learned there are no rules on this planet. It's an anything goes fight to the death.” Darkly, Mina declares.

“Star you got to talk her out of this!” Urgently, I hiss at Star confusing her.

“Star, wait. You've gotta stop this.” Marco agrees with him, pleading for her to stop.

“Stop what? What am I doing?” Perplexed, Star questions lost.

“You guys ruined the entire park today.” Annoyed, Marco tells her.

“We may have to pay for this or worse!” Panicked, I hiss at Star.

“Ash Marco, Mina was my idol growing up. Imagine if you randomly met your idol one day and didn't follow them around.” Pained, Star confesses to us.

“That’s where the saying don’t meet your heroes comes from Star. Fame fades and it can destroy people leaving them to be empty shells or well…become Mina.” Patiently, I try to explain to Star bowing her head from my earnest words.

“Ash is right. Your idol is bananas.” Marco mutters to her.

“Look, thanks for trying to look out for me, but I'm gonna go train with my hero!” Politely, Star rejects our offer making me groan.

“Fine. Ash and I are just gonna enjoy the park by ourselves. Come on Ash!” Fed up, Marco turns her back to Star.

“You going to buy me an ice cream?” I ask.

“Sure why not,” Tiredly, he sighs making me fist bump the air as we head off…or try to.

“Sir, mam we're gonna have to ask you two a couple of questions.” The police approach us on some sort of scooter, wearing a helmet with a siren on it making me sigh bowing my head. We fill the authorities in on the whack job a feeble pathetic naïve part of me pleading for them to bring in the straitjacket for the weirdo.

“So a gonzo donut collector came out of a dumpster…” Warily, the office furrows his brow at us.

“Uh huh.” Bored, Marco nods.

“To teach your friend, another gonzo donut collector in a dumpster…” The officer frowns.

“Yep.” I confirm tiredly bowing my head up and down.

“And together, they destroyed a family park?” The officer probs.

“Yeah. If I was trying to cover my butt, I'd say the exact same thing.” The officer’s sidekick snickers making Marco and I groan.

“What would we gain from causing needless destruction?” Tiredly, I question the police officers making them go quiet from my valid point.

“Kneel before me, minions. I am the greatest warrior that this world has ever known!” Loudly Mina’s voice proclaims ringing out as the police stare at us in shock before the Police turn on their sirens.

“Let's ride.” Determined, the two leave us as we sigh bowing our head, knowing what we have to do, we follow after the police officers heading to the hill…I just hope Star’s okay.

“Mina, I can't take over the Earth.” Hurt, Mina calls out.

“Ah, of course you can. You're a warrior now. Now let's start by rounding up the rest of these folks, and pushin' 'em off this here ledge.” Confidently, Mina assures her.

“Mina, I care about Earth; I don't wanna conquer it.” Pleadingly, Star tells her.

“I thought you cared about being a warrior!” Angrily, Mina floats into sky; her body becomes larger and more muscular, and her voice deepens.

“I guess I thought being a warrior was something different.” Disappointed, Star bows her head.

“Uh, excuse me miss. Don't we get a vote in this?” One of the men about to be killed by Mina calls out with the crowd roaring in agreement.

“What are you, a bunch of comedians? We ain't votin' on this. I'm your ruler now.” Demonically, Mina’s voice tells them.

“Mm, all those in favour of the crazy lady being our new ruler, raise your hands. One, two... six. Okay. All those opposed. One, two... five, six. Looks like we have ourselves a draw. Hey, did anybody not vote?” The man counts all of the votes.

“Me. I didn't vote.” Sadly, Star sighs.

“Come on. You got mud on your face; we're a team. We can rule this land together, mud sister.” Smiling, Mina offers her brightly beaming only to falter from Star’s tearful expression.

“No. You're bananas, Mina. Like the bad kind.” Sternly, Star stands up for herself, wiping the dirt off her cheeks.

“Hey, freedom wins again.” The man smiles as the crowd cheers.

“I thought you were a warrior, but you're just a little girl living on a stupid freedom planet. You don't even deserve this!” Bitter, Mina growls as she takes Star’s weapon.

“Davey!” Concerned, Star reaches out to the weapon but its futile.

“Ha! I wouldn't dare rule over this loony bin!” Mina crawls into a dumpster.

“Attention citizens. We are looking for…” Frowning, we follow the police officers up the hill unamused.

“She's in there.” Tired, Star sighs pointing to the dumpster.

“Uh, there's nothing inside.” The sidekick frowns.

“Magic does exist. I repeat, magic does exist.” Scared, the police officer reports.

“You were right, Ash, Marco. Mina was a lady with no marbles.” Crestfallen, Star sighs head down making me sigh at my friend, placing my hand on her head making her look up to see my small sad smile.

“You wanna go check behind the French bakery for some day-old baguettes?” Marco offers.

“Of course, I do.” Sweetly, Star smiles as we head off, going to get some day old bread, unaware of a certain purple haired warrior, holding Davey booping its nose proclaiming Davey to be a mud sister as Mina bows her head, a small deranged smile on her lips proclaiming…

“I knew she didn’t die….I knew you’d come back someday.”


	33. A Dad Thing

Peacefully, the birds tweet singing sweet songs as I place my hands on my hips relishing the peace and quiet of the outdoors as Marco and I help unpack the car while Mr Diaz happily sketches mrs Diaz pin one of the tents for the trip.

“Camping!” Loudly, Star screams making Marco scream as I blink, pausing for a moment to register the giddy blonde in the back of the car.

“How long have you been in there?” Concerned, I question her as she rustles out of the jampacked space.

“For hours. What's up nature? You're gonna get tamed!” Eager, Star proclaims to the wild making me chuckle as a Mosquito buzzes and lands on Star.

“Nature's touching me. Hey little guy. Cataclysmic total extinction death blast!” Softly, Star greets the mosquito only for it to bite her, making her eyes widen then narrow angrily as she raises her wand to the teeny tiny bug.

“Star, we're not on Mewni.” Calmly, Marco approaches and sprays bug repellent, making the mosquito fly away.

“Yeah it’s not life and death, not most of the time anyway,” I assure her.

“Nature's nice here. You'll see. We'll do some fishing, a little hiking, and then... this!” Proudly, Marco holds up a familiar map to reveal old youthful.

“A treasure map?” Excited, Star’s eyes shine.

“What? No. It's Old Youthful. One of the oldest geysers on Earth. And guess when it's erupting.” Marco answers.

“Today?” Hopeful, Star smiles.

“What do you think?” I smirk.

“Mmmm-hmmmm. Well, we got a big day ahead. Let's get started.” Quietly, Marco grabs the fishing poles.

“Aren't your parents coming?” Confused, Star arches a brow.

“Nah. You know how most parents show slide shows of their vacations? Mine show paintings.” Sighing, Marco sighs.

“And done. Next!” Mr Diaz calls out as Mrs Diaz simply raises her hammer to the peg as Rafael changes canvas, a few of them showing the same body position only the hand changing. “It’s pretty impressive, how fast he is,” Honestly, I confess.

“So it's just the three of us then?” Star gathers.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Marco questions only for our eyes to widen. Loudly, an explosion occurs as something falls from the sky forming a crater. Urgent, Star, Marco and I run over to check it out.

“Camping!!” Roaring, the tiny blonde roars.

“Dad!” Brightly, Star smiles at the sight of him.

“How does Mewni transport work here!?” Baffled, I question confused on how he even got here but it falls to deaf ears.

Peacefully, I lean back on the boat, closing my eyes as I enjoy the gentle current of the waves, relishing the peace and quiet, the warm heat and the rocking of the boat or so I had thought. Startled, I blink taken aback as I am thrown forward, Star snatching my shoulders and helping steady me courtesy of the King’s sit-ups on the boat, rocking it greatly.

“Dad, oh, it's always great to see you. But what are you doing here?” Strained, Star smiles at the sight of the focused male.

“What, I can't go camping with my own daughter? I taught you how to camp!” Proudly, he proclaims to us.

“Yeah, and now Marco's showing me how to go camping here on Earth.” Kindly, Star smiles.

“Really? Is he showing you how to stalk a Narinthian tar beast for eleven days with no food, no sleep, and no clothes⁈” Rudely, he demands from Star.

“No Dad, nature's really nice here. Look at what it gave me. Love bites. Here Marco. Show Dad how to Earth fish.” Star shows off her mosquito bites.

“I don’t think those are love bites,” Nervously, I smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Good heartedly, Marco hands him a fishing pole.

“Whoa. So how do I... Amazing. Now what?” Awestruck, King River questions after the faint plop of the hook in the water echoes.

“You're already doing it.” Marco informs him.

“Yay Dad!” Joyfully, Star celebrates cheering him on.

“Now we just sit and wait.” Blissful, Marco smiles leaning back and casting his line.

“You wait for the fish to come to you?” Confused, the king furrows his brow.

“Just relax and take it all in. Smell that? Okay. Where'd he go?” Confused, Marco raises a brow.

“How did he even escape?” I question perplexed only to squeak back in shock as boldly, the King surfaces from the lake, holding a giant boulder over his head.

“Fishing!! Yah. Take that and that. Oh, gotcha now.” Determined, the king uses his leg to catch a fish and punches the leg.

“Is that what fishing on Mewni looks like?” Perplexed, Marco questions.

“Seems a bit more counter intuitive to me.” I confess my brow furrowed as we watch the king shake his leg vigorously, deciding to do get out and do something more active, hence hiking.

“It says Old Youthful actually got its name from early settlers who believed that it had rejuvenating powers.” Marco recites from the map.

“That sounds really...” Star begins.

“Boring! Why are we walking so slow?” Impatient, King River demands.

“Well, I was trying to take it easy 'cause you know, what you did to your foot.” Marco points towards his foot.

“But I don't even feel it.” Huffing, the king informs us.

“That’s even more.” Concerning, I furrow my brow.

“Come on, let me magic you up some boots.” Warmly, Star offers taking out her wand to conjure up the shoes on offer for the king as I grimace we should find a first aid kit for him.

“I don't need any of that; I don't even need feet. Can you do this, huh? Can you do this? I don't think you can. Want a piggyback ride, honey?” Eagerly, he offers kicking Marco lightly making me furrow my brow at the offer towards Star.

“Aw, Dad. No.” Swiftly, Star rejects the offer.

“Since when are you too cool for piggyback rides?” Hurt, the king questions her.

“Well, I'm not too cool for a piggyback...” Politely, Marco offers.

“That would be weird Marco. Race you to the water thing!” Coldly, he rejects Marco’s suggestion, his tone turning from serious to light-hearted in a flash as he runs off on his hands, with his legs up in the air.

“Is this…a dad thing?” Curious, I question the two glancing at me and shrugging having no idea as we follow after the king, having no idea what is to come…

“Is that the right way?” Curious, Star questions Marco and we continue on our way to old faithful.

“No. Is your dad okay?” Worried, Marco asks her as I nod my head.

“Has he been kicked out of the castle again?” Fascinated, I arch a brow remembering his visit causing a huge annoying party.

“I think so. I phoned mum; things seem fine at home. He just really loves family camping trips. Okay, where'd you go, big guy?” Humming, Star gets out her wand and points high up in a tree. “Got him. What's he doing way up there?” Confused, Star uses her wand as a magic parasol, and the three of us float up the King, who's in an…eagle's nest.

“What the heck!?” Horrified, I reel back at the beast. We could get into so much trouble thanks to him.

“Hey Dad. Everything alright?” Concerned, Star smiles at him.

“Shh! Staring contest.” Harshly, he shushes her as he stares at the eagle who stares unblinking at the king.

“Whoa! That's a bald eagle. We are breakin' a whole bunch of laws here!” Marco shares my thoughts.

“He started it.” Defensively, the king huffs.

“Marco's right Dad. Let's go see Old Youthful.” Fairly, Star reasons to him.

“Don't worry, darling. Once I break his spirit with my eyes, he'll fly us there.” Determined, the king promises her and begins speaking gibberish, making me furrow my brow at the mention of llama’s? And pyjamas?

“This guy's unbelievable. You can't let him beat you in front of your own daughter. She looks up to you. Does she though? What is that supposed to mean? Did you notice, she's pretty much over your piggyback rides. She used to love those. And she went camping without you. That Marco kid's probably her boyfriend and that Ash girl is going to get her into trouble. What? No way…. My little girl isn't dating yet. Whatever. Keep lying to yourself, old man. Old? Who are you calling old?” Lowly, the king rants murmuring under his breath unnerving us all.

“Is this…?” I begin.

“It’s a dad thing.” Gravely, Marco confirms in a low voice.

Sharply, a police siren goes off, and the king loses his focus as we peer over to find two park rangers who have come to apprehend us. Clattering, the ringing of metal and gold coins clatter on the desk as we stare at the gold coins courtesy of the king using it as a bail and a bribe in hopes of keeping us out of harm’s way.

“Something is definitely goin' on with my dad.” Quietly, Star whispers to us.

“Maybe a mid-life crisis? I offer.

“Okay, everything's cool. Turns out that feathered thing was some kind of a sacred animal. Heads up would've been nice.” Annoyed, the king grumbles.

“You folks better get a move on if you wanna see that old geyser.” The ranger informs us.

“Who are you calling an old geezer⁈” Angrily, the king yells.

“Oh. Geyser.” The king recalls when seeing the ranger point at the billboard with the geyser.

“Yes Dad, the thing Marco and Ash have been trying to see all day.” Frowning, Star places her hand on his shoulder.

“Mainly Marco,” I mutter having seen it a few times.

“We can still make it in time. This trail should take us straight to it…” Hopeful, Marco smiles only for our eyes to widen as the trail forks into a myriad of paths.

“Let me see that map.” Frowning, Marco turns to the king only for our eyes to widen as the king crumples up the paper and eats it.

“Is he eating the map?” Perplexed, I stare at the king devouring the paper, stunning me.

“I was hungry. Everything is food when you're struggling to survive.” Gravely, the king declares.

“Except we're not on...” Star starts.

“Mewni. Right. Sorry.” Curtly, her father cuts her off.

“I'm staying positive about this. One of those trails is the right one. Maybe we'll get lucky. Eeny, meeny, miney...” Strained, Marco smiles making me sigh shaking my head at my friend as we stare at a sign that says "Old Youthful 50 Miles"

“Nooooo!” Pained, Marco collapses to his knees pained at the sign.

“You know what? I think this may be my fault. You kids wait right here while I score us a ride.” King River steps up making Maro beam pumped up while I furrow my brow, feeling nothing but dread for this madman of chaos.

“Oh man, if he could get us a ride, that would be...” Excited, Marco beams brightly only then for my eyes to widen as next thing I know, I’m sat upon a bear screaming for my life as a familiar clang and clutter of coins drop down on the desk. The king’s crown seating on top of the pile as it’s shoved forward towards the ranger.

“You'll never make it to Old Youthful now. He goes off in five minutes, and it's a ten-mile hike.” The ranger informs us. Pained, Marco bows his head groaning at the reality of the situation.

“I'm sorry Marco.” Apologetic, Star tells him.

“Come on it can’t be that bad we still have next year.” Hopeful, I offer.

“Yeah you’re not wrong there,” Grateful, Marco smiles up at me.

“Oh, come on. What's the big deal?” Grumbling, the king huffs.

“Dad, what is up with you?” Fed up, Star demands from her father.

“Is this about the bear?” The king questions her.

“No Dad. You've been acting really weird all day, and now Marco and Ash’s plans are basically ruined. They really wanted to see Old Youthful.” Pained, Star tells her father.

“No Star, we've seen it, like, ten times. We wanted you to see it. You've shown us all kinds of amazing stuff we never knew existed. We just wanted to pay you back. Show you something amazing here on Earth…it was Ash’s idea, but I set it up.” Honestly, Marco confesses.

“Marco! Ash!” Teary eyed, Star smiles at us.

“Marco. Ash!” The king copies disturbing us.

“I guess Ash is right. We can come back to see Old Youthful erupt some other time.” Sighing, Marco stands.

“Oh, you poor, poor boy. Didn't nobody tell you?” The ranger exclaims.

“What?” Surprised, Marco and I blink turning to the ranger.

“This here eruption is gonna be the last.” Grimly, the ranger informs us.

“What⁈” Gawking, Marco gasps as I blink trying to register it.

“Those big-city scientists gave that geyser a look-see, and he's all dried up. He's been fadin' away for years. Oh, he used to be impressive. King of the geysers. But now, he's just a sad shadow of his former glory. Aged out and obsolete. Ready to retire and getting in everybody's way. Yes sir, to use clever wordplay, Old Youthful is plumb out of youth…” The ranger informs us.

“We should just go.” Deflated, Marco sighs.

“Yes. We will go... and see that geyser.” Determined, the king dictates.

“Didn't you hear what that guy said? It's impossible.” Marco disproves.

“Yeah by the time we do it’ll be too late.” Calmly, I inform him.

“Is it? What do you say, Star? One last piggyback ride from your old man?” The king challenges as the ranger says tick tock mocking us almost. Surprised, I blink as the wind blasts through us. My long ruby red locks flowing in the wind as the King carries us. Star and I on one shoulder while Marco is on the other as he runs through the forest, unstopping, through the leaping deer, past the eagle's nest, jumping up a waterfall, across rocks like a goat, through the war, surviving cannon blast.

“We're almost there. Just a glacier and two more war re-enactments.” Excited, Marco informs the king.

“You hear that, Dad?” Brightly, Star beams down at him.

“You’re almost there just hang on!” I assure him.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.” Loudly, the harsh flash of cameras erupts in the child as a geyser is surrounded by lots of people taking pictures. But as the King arrives, it suddenly stops and the people walk away.

“Oh my god, King River!” I call out fearful as he falls to his knees, exhausted with Star calling out to her father. We check him over while Marco falls to his knees, having his hopes crushed once more.

“I'm so sorry pumpkin. I let you down.” Pained, the king wheezes outs, turning to me.

“Are you out of your mind? You ran ten miles in five minutes; that's like, a hundred and fifty miles an hour.” Amazed, Marco gushes at him.

“You’ve done things humans would dream to do.” I encourage him making him smile weakly from our praise.

“I used to be able to do it in four minutes. I'm not that dad I used to be Star. You need someone younger to take care of you now. Someone like... your boyfriend Marco here.” Saddened, King River whispers.

“I'm not her boyfriend. You fell up a waterfall dude! Who does that?” Sternly, he corrects the king.

“I'm older too Dad, but I still need you. No matter how old I get, you'll always be my hero because you'll always be my dad.” Star assures him.

“Come here you!” Happily, Star hugs him as I glance to the side not sure what to make of father and daughter relations.

“Well, it's gettin' chilly out, so what do you say we go find you some pants?” Smiling, Marco offers and slaps the King's back, making me gawk at his bravery, only causing the king to stumble, falling on top of the geyser's crater. Roaring, the geyser rumbles, erupting in a huge blast of water which sends the King soaring high into the sky and creates a rainbow.

“Wow!! Marco. It's beautiful.” Amazed, Star smiles at the gushing water as a familiar eagle caws, swooping through the bright blue pillar as a beautiful rainbow appears from behind the geyser.

“The king must be having the time of his life,” Amazed, I look up at the king who then lands on the ground, creating another huge crater. It burns away a lot of his outside.

Astounded, I gasp as we rush over to the newfound and created crater looking into it to discover a ruby red skinned king River.

“Look Star!” Contentedly, her father reveals his new form, a disturbing form making Marco and I grimace.

“Dad. You look so young.” Amazed, Star praises.

“Yeah. Fresh-out-of-the-womb young.” Pained, Marco glances to the side feeling the same discomfort I do.

“Brand new dad!” Merrily, the king cheers fist pumping as happily we cheer having seen another amazing geyser show…

“And here's the king with his arms up. And here's the king putting his arms down. And here he is walking out of the crater. And climbing out of the crater...” Gushing, Rafael exclaims as he shows off canvas after canvas revealing the slideshow of our camping trick to them all.

“This is so much better than a slide show…” Contentedly, Star smiles leaning back against the sofa as we enjoy the slideshow of our camping trip, now complete.


	34. Board Game

Casually, I lean against the counter in the kitchen after buff frog has appeared through his portal, requesting for us to babysit his cute kiddies, which hey I am far from against I mean look at them they are adorable. The only issue is a certain blonde in the living room left with them napping while Marco and I make the food for them.

“Okay, let's see here. Feeding... feeding... feeding...Ugh.” Disgusted, Marco grimaces making me arch a brow curious.

“What’s up?” Intrigued, I push myself off the counter to approach Marco’s side holding a purple binder with buff frog’s guide to kids on it.

“Look at this,” Marco opens the book wider for me to peer over and blink at the image of the baby bottles.

“Urgh…maybe we can find out what they eat I mean they are tadpoles so…” I offer taking out my phone, my brow furrowed at the search results.

“Okay hit me what do they eat?” Marco questions me as he begins following the recipe.

“Says here algae…” I begin.

“Where are we going to get that?” Worried, he frowns.

“Well they can eat insects and leaves but the insects have to be dead, we can get them at a pet store huh…” I hum out loud my brow raised at the interesting fact.

“Huh what?” Marco raises a brow at me.

“Says here Bullfrog Tadpoles Can Grow as Long as a Banana…” I show him the phone image making Marco’s browns widen.

“Huh weird.” He hums out loud focusing on the task at hand that is until…

“I know right…Star, everything okay in there?” Curious, I call out to Star noting the stone silence unnerving me as Marco nods at me. I leave him in the kitchen and run back into the living room to find all the tadpoles jumping by Star, who's lying on the ground.

“You had one job!” Frustrated, I scowl at the sheepish Star being huddled together by the tadpoles all croaking crazily.

“I booped, Ash I booped so bad.” Meekly, Star whispers to me making me face palm, ignoring the urge to claw my eyes out at the moron.

“Marco we got a situation!” I call out as urgently, he rushes in, holding the binder under his arm.

“It's okay. I got Buff frog's binder! To stop croaking, feed babies’ lunch. Ah, that's easy. I got lunch all ready in the kitchen.” Marco recites using Buff frog’s accent.

“Oh mah babies gotta eat!” Eager, Star gives Marco and me the tadpoles, where she ditches us and runs to kitchen.

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?” Wary, I question Marco exhaling.

“You’re not the only one,” He assures me as Star returns, my brow furrowed at the bottles looking much cleaner and perkier than the one in the binder. 

“Star, hurry up in there!” Impatiently, Marco calls out to her as Katrina looks up at me as I hold her, surprised to find her in my hood as she nuzzles herself into it, finding comfort within my hood.

“All ready!” Star magically gives the tadpoles their lunch in bottles, but instead of the green mixture Marco had prepared, the babies are given something pink with sprinkles.

“Oh no…” Worried, I whisper sharing Marco’s panic when we note the pink balls of sparkles instead of the green sludge of algae and such.

“Wait. What did you put in there?” Cautiously, Marco questions.

“Cake.” Simply, Star shrugs.

“You can't feed babies cake!” Frowning, Marco scolds her.

“What? Fun, Marco. Remember? Ash gets me!” Star reminds him, pointing at me.

“No, I don’t! Cake is a solid and not only that, cake has too much sugar in it could rot their teeth. I mean if they have teeth at this stage, buff frog does…” Confused, I bow my heads conflicted not sure what to think of the stage of process through the cycle of being a buff frog.

Quickly, each tadpole spits out their bottle. Their outer membranes start growing and contracting vigorously. Oh no, the sugar rush is kicking in…

“You guys like fun, don't you? Don't you wittle guys?” Cooing, Star smiles at them as one of the tadpole burps, spitting the cake into Star's face.

“No! No, no!” Panicked, Marco grabs the tadpole, redirecting its cake blast around the living room, destroying some of the plants.

“We gotta call Buff frog!” Marco reasons.

“Not yet they aren’t crying in pain so there’s no need,” I shrug it off.

“Whoa there, Diaz. I told Buff frog I was the Crowned Princess of Babysittonia.” Star stops him.

“We're doing this by the book then.” Sternly, Marco reasons to her as the babies continue to croak and barf cake onto Marco.

“Why did it have to be lemon cake!” Pained, I cry out horrified as its spat in my mouth making me dry heave, spitting out the disgusting flavour.

“It says they need a bath.” Marco takes control.

“Okay. You corral the babies. I got the bath. Squeaky clean bath beam!” Smiling, Star raises her wand summoning a bathtub, on a table, breaking the table.

“I got one! Ow!” Marco cries out as he trips and falls as I clumsily reach out to help him up only for the tadpole, he was holding to roll around the edge of the tub, barf in it, and then falls off the side.

“This is straight out child abuse.” I whisper.

“This isn't working. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?” Horrified, Star comes out of the bath as her mirror phones comes out making my eyes widen. How is that phone even working? I raise a brow as Star and Marco panic over Buff frog calling.

“Answer it! “Marco orders her.

“I don't want to answer it. Aww, they're dancing to the music.” Animatedly, Star smiles at the dancing babies making me smile at the cuties, awing at them.

“Quick. Get 'em into the tub.” Sternly, Marco cuts us off from hugging the cuties in perky pink as we follow Marco. Loudly, the phone continues to ring as Marco rounds up the tadpoles. After the bath, Marco dries one of them.

“That is so cute. Oh my gosh! We gotta send Buff frog a photo. Say "Co-o-orn!" "We miss you Daddy. We are counting on you." Aand send! You know Ash, Marco, you're pretty good at this!” Impressed, Star tells us.

“We got to take one of Katrine in my hoodie!” I call out as eagerly, Star squeals nodding her head in agreement as she takes the shot of the sleeping slumbering tadpole in my hoodie.

“Thanks. I just used the old trusty binder.” Grateful, Marco smiles gently only for his and our eyes to widen when the tadpole Marco was holding jumps out of his hand. Upon landing, it sprouts two legs.

“Leeegss! Legs, legs, legs, le-hegs!!” Happily, Star cheers as I blink.

“So evolution and magic co-exist?” Curious, I hum out loud.

“There's not a chapter in the binder about growing legs!” Panicked, Marco freaks out as the tadpoles follow suit and grow legs, only causing chaos as next thing I know, Marco is thrown out by the tadpoles…

“Aww, except little Katrina. She feels left out.” Sadly, I whisper unfazed ignoring Marco as he pounds on the door but gets no response. I coo at the cute little Katrina in my arms, a tad bit slower than her siblings as next thing I know we begin chasing the tadpoles trying to get them to chill, only to find Star going up and down the stairs joining the tadpoles in railing sliding, making me groan as quickly, our eyes widen when…

“Katrina’s gone!” I point out horrified to find my hood empty making the others gasp. Urgently, I grab the sliding tadpoles as Marco scolds Star, making the tadpoles eyes wide as I place the bucket at the bottom, making them helplessly fall in. Urgently, I dive up the stairs after the two of us searched room after room until coming to Star’s room to find no sight of her until Star raises her wand and a familiar awesome tune of space unicorn makes it way to our ears. Pumped up, we all begin dancing, tiring them out just as Buff frog comes to collect the little ones…

“Babies!” Brightly, Buff frog greets his children who creak and stand up making his yellows widen in awe as he begins sobbing tears of pride.

“Hey, are you okay?” Concerned, Marco questions him.

“Congrats Buff frog you’re one more step to getting rid of them,” Cheekily, I remark making buff frog chuckle.

“I miss baby tadpole grow legs! Most important developmental stage of child development.” Upset, he cries.

“Well, little Katrina hasn't grown her legs yet.” Sadly, I sigh placing Katrina in my arms.

“My little late bloomer.” Buff frog frogs as suddenly in my arms, Katrina’s legs burst out surprisng us all.

“Yes finally catching up that’s my…. tadpole?” Awkwardly, my voice turns from confidence to weirded out, never having thought I would say those words.

“Come to Papa! Boooop!” Fondly, Buff frog smiles as all the other tadpoles stand on Buffrog's shoulders

“Bye little Katrina-kins!” Star waves as the portal opens.

“Good look Buff frog,” I tell him making him smile.

“Don't forget the binder. Look, we added a chapter.” Happily, Marco shows off the pictures of us with the babies, but I flinch back at the heavy ring of several bear traps that fall off the binder Buff frog looks inside the binder at a bunch of images of his kids with his babysitters.

“Aww... Thank you, Star girl and Karate boy. I will remember this, like something I will never forget.” Grateful, he steps into the portal, and it closes.

“I like that guy.” Fondly, Star smiles.

“He’s a good parent even with all those kids,” Honestly, I confess impressed.

“Yeah. Me too.” Marco nods his head as we smile at one another and return to our board game.


	35. Why?

Bored, my brow furrows as I lean against the branch of the tree, my tail hanging low, loosely. I offer some corn to Druk happily gobbling it down as he stays in the camp below. Gently, my fingertips brush against the book titled, hunger games only then to place it aside as my sea green linger on a particular notepad, making me bow my head grimacing at it.

I should be reading that…why did he leave that to me? He loves, cherishes, treasures the book…so why would he leave it to me? What is he even planning? I’ll never understand him, then again. He is nothing but a stranger to me, in my eyes he’s nothing more than a master manipulator. Still…the monsters are starving, and I can’t stand by. This is happening, as much as I’d love to stay and read pride and prejudice, earth culture is always so interesting especially in the golden era, in particular the Victorian era, that was a world full of death, romance and mystery. Still, to do all this. What does he hope to gain…I saw no remnant of his body, I saw none of that so is he…no he can’t be, he wouldn’t, he would refuse to, not now, not now…tch either way the strong live and the weak die. It would seem the old fool finally withered away, not that it matters. It’s never mattered before and will never matter now.

Swiftly, my ears perk up at the sound of scuffling making me smirk. I glance at one of the many rats beneath me, having had corn prior only for my eyes to narrow. Quickly, I slide down, my tail coiled around and scooping up the squealing rat, thrashing in my tail. Calmly, I hear the sound of frantic footsteps heavier just as I had predicted. Casually, I shove my hands in my pockets approaching a familiar stream, dangling the rough rat before the stream, its eyes widening in fear.

“You’ve done this before…” Bored, I turn to the gruff voice of Buff Frog.

“What gave it away?” Cheekily, I smirk revealing my razor fangs to the tense frog, looking fearful at me making me bow my head shaking my head chuckling lowly at the male.

“Your technique…it is very smooth,” Roughly, he describes.

“I had a good teacher.” Curtly, I shrug.

“Why are you here? Is this work of toffee!?” He demands from me making me flinch, my hands bawl up into fists as angrily, the rats scream soon gurgled by the harsh rough currents of the stream. I shove the rat inside making the butt frog’s eyes widen in fear.

“Be careful what you say toad. Associating me with the likes of that scum back, tch,” Disgusted, I sneer shaking my head surprising the toad.

“Then why are you here?” Perplexed, he questions me.

“I am simple searching but what I want to know if what are you doing here?” Curious, I quirk my head to the side fascinated to find the new father being in work like this.

“What do you mean?” Frowning, he demands from me making me scoff at his form of intimidation.

“Well from what I heard on the grapevine you have a family…” Slyly, I hint a crooked smile on my lips as he freezes terrified making me chuckle at the fool.

“Grapevine?” Confused, he furrows his brow.

“Urgh it’s a saying cornvine does that work? Look you have a family so what are you doing here?” Sternly, I demand from him, my light-hearted tone turning serious making him flinch back.

“I need money.” Simply, he shrugs.

“What you need is to go you won’t be useful.” Firmly, I tell him how it is.

“How dare you I am useful!” Angrily, he snarls making me scoff.

“I’m sure you were useful for that rat you let go and blew your cover, speaking of which why not say hi to him. I’m sure he missed your enticing conversation…” Smugly, I call out leaning against the crook of the branch, taking out a magazine on art, specifically sketching.

“You saw…” Scared, he whispers.

“Yep and I saw your children, how is Nadia?” Slyly, I remark making his eyes widen at the darker tone in my pleasant voice.

“You…Don’t you dare touch my family!” Angrily, he growls at me making me scoff.

“I won’t if you learn your place toad.” Seething, I toss the rat at the frog clumsily catching it distracting him as I whack him with my tail, making him cry out stumbling back in pain.

“Now go. A family man has no use here.” Sternly, I order him easily pinning him down.

“I can be useful!” Stubbornly, he asserts making me scowl that isn’t the point. You have people now relying on you to come home, to be there for them why does he not see that there are other means of making money? Of making food for his children, I understand its hard, but it is still possible.

“He has to be besides I am nothing like him. All that monster does is think and manipulate for himself, he may claim it’s for monster kind but in the end he’s like the rest. I on the other hand do not, I think for the monsters suffering and I will do what I need to do for my people…” Icily, I tell him how it is, disgust laced in my tone at the stranger he speaks of.

“I see…I apologise I just…” Guilty, he turns away as I huff, my claws shoved into my coal black hood hiding my features.

“It’s fine just comparing me to the likes of him it’s insulting gravely…” I simplify for the fool.

“I…” He begins.

“Buff frog listen to me. No one has use for a family man not on a battlefield, these sorts of missions they destroy families…” Sternly, I begin trying to get him to see sense.

“How do you…?” Perplexed he begins as I grimace glancing to the side wishing no one the fate having befallen me and my broken family.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you care for in battle, I’ve seen the damage and I wish it on no one, so please for you and your family sake go home…” Calmly, I request of him.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. For my family I must. You will only understand when you are father,” He informs me making me scoff.

“Fine, die a selfish waste of space…let your children dig your own grave.” Coldly, I hiss at him making him flinch back terrified making me cackle as I toss the rat back into his arms. He goes off with the measly monsters in hopes of getting corn from the mewmans, tch, I don’t get it I don’t think I ever will, I hate corn, more of a pea person myself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of that chapter guys? Of Vesper?


	36. Goblin Dogs

“Are you sure you’re okay joining us?” Frowning, I raise a brow at Michael, his brunette locks flowing in the wind as he adjusts his open black and red flannel with a black shirt undeath, a dark blue denim jean and a pair of brown combat boots. His black fingerless gloves are shoved into his pockets.

“I’ll be fine I mean how long can it take to get some goblin dog?” Softly, he smiles at me.

“I don’t know but from what I’ve seen pretty long…” I mutter peering over at the huge line as we follow after Ponyhead, Star and Marco.

“Eh Brain says it would help test my patience, seems to him the videogames didn’t help and mum wants me out of my room.” Tiredly, he sighs at me briefly flinching from the harsh rays of sun, making me chuckle lowly under my breath.

“This is the place. I am positive.” Confidently, I overhear Pony promise Marco.

“But you've been saying that for the last 12 dimensions, and I'm hungry. I'm gonna go home and make a sandwich.” Whining, Marco sighs.

“Guys guys guys! I found it. There it is. The goblin dog truck.” Excited, Star points to the truck.

“That line is like, a million miles long.” Horrified, Marco complains.

“It's all good. My friend Kelly's holding us a spot. Yo, Kelly!” Pony assures us as we find a green and fluffy monster pokes her head out of line.

“Oh, hey Kelly. Yo, Star! Come stand by me girl. Oh, my goodness. Bee fly, we got so much catching up to do. Let's start doing it. Not you Marco. Okay. You can stand over here and talk to Kelly. And Amber you know what to do…” Lazily, Ponyhead dismisses me.

“Like I said it’s Ash...seems to me we made a mistake freeing you from that school.” Tiredly, I grumble under my breath, giving up with the rude girl pushing people out of the way for them to cut the line as I am left with Michael, Kelly and Marco.

“Hey Kelly.” Awkwardly, Marco greets the girl.

“So…is she a mute?” Michela questions me as I shrug having no idea.

“Uh, have you been waiting long?” Marco questions her only for her to blink.

“That's so cute. You guys are basically like the same person.” Ponyhead giggles.

“Yeah, but, uh, are you sure you wanna wait in this crazy line for just a hot dog?” Frowning, Marco questions.

“It's not just a hot dog.” Quickly A battle axe swings by Marco and me into a tree, barely missing his head as I squeak when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder, pulling me back as I find my head gently pressed against a solid chest making me look up, my yellow wide to note Michael’s ruby red eyes.

“Watch where you’re throwing that thing!” Snarling, Michela growls at the scarred Koala whimpering back as I hear the faint hiss making me turn to frown at Michael’s hands around me, hearing the sizzle of my clothes.

“Michael enough!” Sternly, I voice out snapping him out of his daze when he notes me patting down my loose baby blue oversized rolled up sleeves jacket with a snow white and yellow stripped shirt underneath, wearing a pair of blue jeans below and brown boots, my hair is long with a loose bow at the end of a bright yellow.

“It's a goblin dog. Some would kill for a goblin dog. Just like how I almost killed you with that axe. Just to be clear, I'm the one who threw that axe.” The Koala exclaims.

“And you’ll be the one I make a stuffed toy out of!” Angrily, Michael growls as the koala stumbles back fearful. I place my hand on his back, trying to calm him down as I hear the faint hiss of fumes emitting from his form.

“I pulled myself out of the ground for a goblin dog. I'm a bit tender.” The tree gestures to its bandaged and bruised rough roots.

“Oh please. I had a goblin dog just last week and it was the bomb.” Boastfully, Ponyhead declares.

“Really?” Surprised, the koala raises a brow in awe of Ponyhead making me groan, she has enough ego as it is…

♪ You might think this line is long. But listen to my goblin song. It's been hours since you ate but goblin dogs are worth the wait ♫ Yeah!

“Michael…” Concerned, I turn to him at the horrific sing song voice of some goblin.

“That music is hellfire! And not the good song!” Angrily, Michela places his hands on his ears shielding himself from the gobbling moving past us.

“What is happening?” Lost, Marco whispers.

“Events are happening Marco,” Calmly, Michael mutters trying to calm down as I note his balled-up hand, noting the heavy fumes of coal black emitting from his closed palms shaking.

“What is up with that music?” Marco questions him.

“I don’t know but soon I’ll have it silent!” Determined, he raises his hand enflamed with ruby red making me sigh.

“Count…” Calmly, I tell Michael, nodding as he begins counting as I turn to Marco.

“You sure it was okay to bring him here?” Concerned, Marco asks me.

“No but he wants to improve his patience.” Tiredly, I sigh as Marco then turn to Ponyhead and Star leaving me with Kelly.

“Guys am I right?” Weakly, I smile not sure what to say to the silent Kelly. I glance at the three finding Marco swiftly cut off by Ponyhead and pushes towards Kelly again as I feel a familiar hand clasp my own, making me glance at him, nothing him cradling his temple.

“You okay?” Concerned, I ask him as he sighs.

“Yeah I just need a distraction,” Lowly, he whispers as I nod my head understanding his woes, smirking when I find…

“Hey Marco!” Brightly, I smile turning to him.

“What?” Dejected, he turns to us.

“Why not have a chat with Marco!” I offer brightly placing my hand on his chest smiling softly. I push Michela forward, talking trying to get me to stop as I push him forward. Easily, I join in on Ponyhead and Star talking about all sorts, leaving the boys to bond.

“So…are you okay?” Concerned, the human I mean Marco questions me making me sigh bowing my head. I exhale a shaky breath trying to calm my boiling blood.

“Yeah, I mean urgh…” Struggling, I try to control my breathing and tone not wishing to bite back at the human whose done nothing to me.

“Dude come on if you’re getting angry me and you can go. We can play some videogames if you want.” Softly, Marco offers me making me smile softly appreciating his offer, but I have to do this to prove them all wrong and most of all to prove myself wrong.

“I can’t do that as much as I would love to I can’t I got to prove them wrong. I got to prove him wrong.” Truthfully, I confess.

“Who?” Curious, Marco questions me.

“Urgh, my brother, he thinks I can’t be patient enough to get a goblin dog…” I sigh shrugging my shoulders.

“Is that why you’re here to prove him wrong?” Fascinated, Marco enquires.

“Him and my family. They think I don’t have the patience to do it despite the fact that I’m the most patient one of the family.” Bitterly, I hiss, my eyes narrowing at the memory.

“Seriously? Then again I can see you being more patient then Tom.” Bluntly, he informs me.

“What Tom was trying to do was messed up I had told him, but would he listen? No!!! He never listens!” Furious, I seethe shaking my head at the valid point.

“I get you my brother I do. I have to deal with Star don’t get me wrong I like the adventures but I always feel like I have to be an adult you know! It’s infuriating it’s like I can’t be immature at all without the fear of Star getting hurt.” Frankly, Marco confesses to me.

“I know exactly what you mean, one-time Tom thought to get Star to be with him he would buy him some horns, guess who had to pay for that?” Frustrated, I snarl.

“You?” Marco guesses as I nod my head.

“Exactly. Urgh…he always did this when he and Star broke up guess who he went to. He was crying for months on end and I had to deal with it. It was so exhausting, but you know what happened when I’m upset? Nothing. They simply say I’m over dramatic they aren’t the person who is told secret day in and day out and has to bottle it all up you know. My brother gets away with so much and I can never due to being the eldest! I’ve had to study so much more than he did and he goes on about not being political even though he himself is a prince still, a part of the royal family, an icon, a role model for people to follow, our people to look up to!” Bitterly, I confess to Marco calmly listening nodding his head.

“Dude I get you. I do.” Comforting, I bow my head as Marco places his hand on my shoulder squeezing it gently, understanding my struggles well.

“Then why do I have to be the bad guy? Whenever my dad and brother act up I have to break it up and be the reasonable one. But if I do one thing wrong it all falls on me never Tom…I love my brother I do I just…” Conflicted, I release a small noise of irritation facepalming.

“You want him to be punished a bit?” Marco guesses.

“Is that so wrong?” Feebly, I whisper.

“No. It isn’t. Still got to ask what’s with the mascara your brother has going on?” Fascinated, Marco questions me gesturing to his face.

“Oh my brother is insecure about his looks.” Bluntly, I answer.

“How come?” Lost, Marco asks me.

“He thinks he needs it to go out. It’s sad really…” Sighing, I confess shaking my head remembering mum often praising him for his looks but never me. She always did baby him more than me maybe its because I’m the eldest. I don’t know I love my family dearly but urgh they can be such pains!!!

“Dude that’s sad.” Crestfallen, Marco tells me.

“I know right I’ve tried telling him to go out normal and he just freaks out, freezes up almost he always has me double check if he looks alright. I don’t know what’s fashionable I mean my fashion differs from others you know? And my brother KEEPS copying me!” Infuriated, I seethe hating it, mum telling me to give my clothes to Tom who just keeps LOSING the clothes I had worked and paid for using my DJ shifts it’s so annoying and he gets away with it ALWAYS.

“Yeah that’s why I have like twelve hoodies in red…” Proudly, Marco leans back.

“Serious?” Impressed, I raise a brow.

“Yeah dude red’s my favourite colour.” Calmly, he reasons to me.

“Dude that is dedication.” Smirking, I nod my head as he laughs.

“Thank you someone acknowledged it. Hey do you fight? You know like karate?” Curious, he questions me.

“Do I like karate? Um heck yeah, I love Mackie hand, that good guitar rift in the movies is on point.” Smirking, I confess.

“Which one?” Seriously, he raises a brow.

“Which one? Hand to hand the original, can’t beat it.” Confidently, I answer.

“You are speaking my language brother!” Excitedly, Marco hugs me making me freeze startled but happily returning the hug.

“I even have the videogame.” Proudly, I reveal.

“Wait the Japanese exclusive…” Excitedly, his voice turns high pitch as I nod.

“Yep. It took forever but it’s all worth it.” Fondly, I recall the numerous demon dealings I had to do for it and it was well worth it.

“You think one of these days I could play it?” Hopeful, he questions.

“Dude we can both play it.” Smirking, I place my hand on his shoulders, noting the tears threating to fall in his eyes from my promise.

“Yeeeesss!!!” Excitedly, Marco screams his voice turning high pitch once more surprising me as he fists bumps the air in excitement making me laugh. I smile at the human, a form of friendship brewing between us, well I think so…or maybe I’m overthinking things.

Smiling, I turn back to check on Michael smiling to find him and Marco talking, so animatedly, so close, so… happily hopefully seeing a new found friendship between the two, only then to furrow my brow at the look of despair, etched into Marco’s features as his legs are pulled close to his chest. Michael places his hand on his back-consoling Marco, a look of understanding sketched into his features.

“Ugh. I mean, sometimes it feels like they're the kids and I'm the parent, you know?” Sadly, Marco finishes his deep in-depth conversation with Michael, only for the two boys to blink when Kelly spits out an apple core.

“Whoa! You got another one of those? I'm starving!” Hopeful, Marco turns to beam up at Kelly while Michael has his brow furrowed wary as she spits out another apple core.

“You gotta be kidding me…” Fed up, Marco stands fuming.

“Dude chill, we can get some snacks from another dimension and come back, Star and Ash are in line.” Patiently, Michela offers making me smile at the change, only then to blink startled alongside Michael as Marco gets smacked in the face by a projectile, being pushed to the ground.

“What the...?” Confused, Marco stares down at the T-Shirt flopped on his hoodie.

“Alright, kiddies. You're just moments away from maximum mouth-entertainment. So, stay cool in a hot goblin dog T-shirt!” The goblin prompts. Tiredly, Michael sighs exhaling a steady breath, looking on calmly as he continues promoting while the other monsters eagerly reach out for a shirt.

“Excuse me.” Pointedly, Marco approaches the goblin as we follow behind him.

“Hi.” Happily, the goblin greets us.

“You work here?” Marco questions him.

“Yes.” The goblin confirms.

“We've been waiting forever. How do we get a goblin dog?” Sternly, Marco demands from him.

“You wait in line.” Simply, the goblin shrugs.

“And can you tell me how to get in that short line over there?” Irritated, Marco points towards the ruby red velvet carpet where a truck stand before them.

“Oh, that's the VIP line. It's my boss' idea.” Quietly, the goblin murmurs.

“How do we get to the VIP line?” Marco asks him.

“Well, it's pretty exclusive but I could s-n-e-a-k you guys in.” Discreetly, the goblin whispers to us.

“Oh, you know what? I'm gonna go with no, thank you.” Fed up, Ponyhead rejects.

“What? He just offered to sneak us in?” Annoyed, I turn to Ponyhead.

“Oh, what? I thought he spelled something else. That's my bad.” Ponyhead confesses.

“Surprise surprise ponyhead can’t spell…” Lowly, I mutter making Michael chuckle.

“I heard that earth turd!” Scowling, Ponyhead exclaims.

“And what about it!?” Michael glares at Ponyhead.

“N-Nothing!” Weakly, she smiles making Michela smirk as I chuckle.

“Welcome to the VIP line! Okay. Who's ready to buy some goblin dog products?” Happily, the same goblin approaches us with a cart of merch.

“That's okay. We just want the hot dog.” Politely, Star declines.

“You're in the VIP line. That stands for... Very Interested in buying Products. Buy the product, stay in the line. get the dogs.” Roy reveals the acronym from above.

“I don't have any money.” Bluntly, Star tells him.

“I got a bit but I don’t know if my currency works up here,” Michael exclaims.

“Oh, I think I got some. Check in my back pocket, girl.” Ponyhead tells Star as I watch gawking as unfazed, Star reaches inside Ponyhead to receive 27 cents and two pistachio shells.

“I got some cash.” Shyly, Marco offers as we gawk at his money.

“Marco, how much money is that?” Star gasps at the bills.

“Like 650 bucks.” Casually, Marco shrugs.

“Dude that should be in the bank,” I hiss at him.

“You should at least put a hair tie or something around it. Get a waller!” Michael advises him.

“Yep, that'll do it. This will get you the executive package.” Quickly, he snatchers the money.

“Man, this goblin dog stuff is ridiculous.” Smiling, Star confesses as we wear goblin merch, me smirking. Stylishly, Michael puts the goblin dog shirt around his arm while I tie my jacket around my waist.

“Yeah, you dropped a ton of cash on all this swag.” Frowning, Ponyhead tells Marco.

“Marco No, I got us into the right line.” Smiling, Marco boasts.

“I hope so for all our sakes.” Grimly, Michael mutters.

“Oh my gosh. Look. We're next! Four goblin dogs please!” Excitedly, Star rushes forward towards the truck as the window opens to the same goblin making my eye twitch, is this some sort of sick joke?

“Oh, you have to wait in that line now.” Smiling, he points to another monstrously long line, making Michael’s and my eye twitch. I catch his arm hearing the familiar screech of a kettle about to blow as I entwine my hand around his, making his eyes widen then soften as they turn back from red to their normal reds as he exhales calmly counting under his breath.

“How many lines are there?” Exasperated, Marco demands from him.

“Oh, it's all one line. There's just a lot of them, so after that line, you'll go to that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then it hooks back like a dog's leg. Then you gotta take a number. You know, from a little number ticket pulley thingy.” The goblin explains.

“Okay, I'd like to speak to the manager please.” Sternly, Marco demands.

“Certainly sir. Yes?” Swiftly, the goblin shtus his window only to open it back up with a new hat.

“What's the deal man? We waited six hours and bought all your stuff!” Infuriated, Marco snaps at him.

“I'm sorry sir, did you say you've been waiting for six hours?” Naively, the manager smiles.

“Yes.” Marco answers.

“Well, some of these folks have been waiting years.” The manger informs us.

“Years⁈” Shocked, we alongside others chorus in surprise.

“Years!!” Cackling, he confirms and closes window, only then to reopen it without his hat. “So, what did my manager say?” Blameless, the goblin enquires.

“You're the manager!” Seething, we all snap at him, my eyes widening at a brief pillar of flames spewing out, making me turn to arch a brow at Michela hands up in shame.

“Sorry,” Meekly he whispers as I sigh shaking my head.

“Oh, you know what? Forget this okay? I'm not waiting years just to try a goblin dog!” Fuming, Ponyhead turns her head to use, a goblin shirt levitating on her neck.

“What? Ponyhead, I thought you said you had a goblin dog before.” Confused, Marco points out as all eyes turn to Pony.

“Well, as it were, uh...” Nervously, Ponyhead trails off.

“Have you had a goblin dog or not, Pony Head?” Curtly, he demands from her.

“Uh, I don't know. Who can tell? Like... maybe not?” Anxiously, she laughs.

“I'm done.” Defeated, Marco places his hands up turning his back and leaving.

“Marco, come on. Pony Head didn't mean bad. She's just a liar!” Tiredly, Star calls out to him as we follow after him.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait.” Desperate, Ponyhead stops in front of Marco.

“Wait? That's all we've been doing. I'm sweaty, I'm hungry, and on top of everything, you lied about goblin dogs!” Fed up, Marco argues.

“Hey you got to bond with demon boy!” Ponyhead points out.

“I have a name!” Angrily, Michael snarls slamming his foot on the ground making some cracks appear only then to shyly dig up some dirt to cover it making me sigh.

“Look, Marco, I mean, all of these people have lied.” Honestly, Ponyhead confesses.

“She's right. I lied too. I'm not the one who threw this axe at you.” Shyly, the Koala confesses.

“Hi. My name's Stan.”

“Hi Stan.”

“What is this turning to?” Baffled, I stare at the circle group beginning to form.

“I secretly like love sentence!” Suddenly, Michael blurts out making us turn to him.

“Um what are you?” Lost, I blink trying to gather why he said that out of nowhere.

“I don’t know I’m sorry everyone’s sharing secrets…” Shyly, he whispers making me chuckle.

“Dude I don’t judge I think they are okay…” I assure him.

“Oh really?” Relieved, he smiles.

“Yes. Don’t tell anyone.” Sternly, I order him as he nods his head complying to it.

“Alright…but we are talking about this later,” He whispers as I nod my head, curious to learn his favoured track, mine of course being till little too late then again it has nothing on never too late, now that’s a good song, then again the genre is completely different.

“I'm also a liar. I told my wife this was a mink coat. It's just my body.”

“My glasses are fake. Ooh, it feels good to let that out.”

“These aren't my teeth.”

“Look, we've all lied, and lying is not cool, but there's only one person here who's lied to all of us.” Tiredly, I begin stepping up.

“Yeah. Pony Head.” The Koala accuses making the crowd roar in agreement.

“Wait, no. No, no, no. That guy!” Annoyed, I point to the goblin.

“Oh, yeah. He did lie to all of us. Get him!” Angrily, the koala orders as the crowd starts yelling their battle cries and charge forward with me agreeing.

“You're gonna lose your place in line.” Cackling, the goblin takes out his shirt zooka and starts firing at crowd.

“Look out Marco!” Urgently, Ponyhead nudges him out of the way from one of the shirts as a shirt manages to hit and break the skeleton to pieces while tackle Marco to the ground.

“That’s it I’ve been patient long enough!” Roaring, Michela begins chanting in a tongue similar to his mother’s as I easily manage to dodge the shirts smirking, seems my training is finally paying off. Impressed, I raise a brow as a pillar of fiery flames hit and destroy the bazooka making the goblin take the wheel and attempt to flee but not on our watches.

“Alright Michael!” Marco cheers impressed.

“He's getting away.” Worried, Star gasps.

“We lost him.” Marco frowns.

“Oh no we certainly did not. Grab on, turd.” Stubborn, ponyhead orders him.

“I'm not sure I like you calling... Ahh!” Swiftly, Marco is cut off as he grabs onto Ponyhead.

“Ash!” Michael calls out to me as I nod, letting him pick me up bridal style as flames spew from his feet while Marco has ponyhead help him up and Star summons cloudy as we make our way to the top of the hill, ready to take on the goblin. Angrily, Michael roars as a familiar pillar of ruby red hits one of the wheels of the car making it skid as Marco throws some goblin dog merchandise at Roy, causing him to serve the truck. The trucks wheels turn into marshmallows, and it crashes. I smirk when seeing one of the marshmallows having been cooked to a crisp, a part of me tempted to take a bite out of it but hold in the urge.

“Okay Roy, now get out the goblin dogs.” Ponyhead roars at him.

“Look okay, you get me severed horse head. goblin dogs aren't real.” Roy reveals.

“What?” Surprised, Ponyhead blinks.

“It's a ruse. I took you for everything.” Roy informs us.

“Come on you guys. Let's just go.” Disappointed, Star sighs turning her back to Roy.

“Look, kids, you can have your money back.” Guilty, Roy sighs.

“You know what? Keep it.” Deflated, Marco tells him.

“Um what?” Michela and I share a look frowning at Marco.

“Uh, Marco, that was 650 bucks.” Star reminds him.

“Yeah. Well, now every time he sees my 650 dollars, he'll remember the three kids whose dreams he wrecked.” Confidently, Marco assumes.

“He really isn’t dude.” Michael tells him.

“I know I wouldn’t.” I mutter.

“No, I'll just spend the money.” Honestly, Roy mutters.

“He's right Marco.” Star tells him.

“Excuse my friend he’s a moron.” Sighing, I shake my head as I take the bills for myself.

“A huge moron…” Michael mutters.

“No Ash, we're going home.” Sternly, he tells her glancing at me as grumbling, I curse under my breath. I give it to Marco, who returns it to the goblin as we turn to head home only to be caught off by the loud cackle of the goblin.

“What the...” Confused, Marco blinks as Roy grabs on to Marco.

“Star.” Scared, Marco glances at her.

“You've done it.” Brightly, Roy smiles.

“Ready when you are, Star.” Marco tells her as Star blasts Roy with her wand.

“No. You earned the goblin dog.” Roy announces.

“What are you talking about?” Lost, I question him.

“Goblin dogs are real. I had one before.” Finally, Kelly speaks up startling me as to my surprise, Michael leaps back as I catch him bridal style, his red eyes narrowing at me.

“Not. A. word.” Sharply, he glares at us all, causing us all to murmur in agreement as I let him down.

“Kelly?” Surprised, Marco questions him.

“Oh, we thought you died.” Bluntly, Ponyhead exclaims.

“What? No, we didn't. what is with you thinking our friends are dead?” Confused, I question Ponyhead.

“Oh, okay, well, I'm sorry. I thought she did die, so excuse me.” Rudely, Ponyhead huffs.

“Wait. You've had a goblin dog?” Surprised, Marco turns to her.

“Got it from Roy.” Simply, she shrugs.

“So goblin dogs are real?” Marco questions Roy.

“They are. Yes.” Roy confirms.

“This was all some kind of trick.” Scowling, Star exclaims.

“Not a trick. A goblin dog must choose its master through trial, and today, the goblin dog chooses you.” Proudly, Roy holds up a bottle of ketchup and mustard. He creates a pentagram on the ground with the two condiments as next thing I know we are in some sort of temple.

“Behold!” Roy exclaims as he reveals a plate of hot dog’s present.

“Oh my gosh!” Ponyhead gushes.

“Whoa.” Star smiles.

“Hmm they look like normal hot dogs to me.” I mutter.

“I thought they would be green.” Honestly, Michael confesses making all to turn to face him.

“What they are goblin dogs,” Innocently, he defends himself as I sigh.

“I’ll explain it to him later.” I mutter making a note to explain the concept of hot dogs.

“Those aren't goblin dogs These are goblin dogs.” Confidently, he places the plate of hot dogs into the microwave. Smiling, we each take one after we hear the ding and they are presented before us, each of us taking a bite and…. passing out.

“I can die happy now!” Amazed, I stretch my arms out to the high heavens.

“They should do delivery wonder if that line will be just as long though.” Michael suggests.

“That was amazing!” Starry eyed, Star exclaims.

“I gotta give it to you, Pony Head. Those hot dogs were pretty good.” Marco relents.

“Oh, well, you know, the best for my besties, and whatever, all that kind of stuff. But, you guys, on the real, I am so done with this place.” Honestly, she confesses to us.

“I'm ready to hoof it.” Jokingly, Marco elbow knocks Pony Head.

“Oh no, you can't say that. No.” Offended, Ponyhead scowls at Marco.

“That’s like saying a glue joke, I’m guessing,” I exclaim as she nods.

“Ugh. Roy makes me go through this every time. Why are those goblin dogs so good?” Aggravated, Kelly groans out loud.

“Hey Kelly, it's been really great talking to you, you too Michael,” Politely, Marco tells Micheal and Kelly only then for a figure to stand up from the top of Kelly's hair/fur.

“Yeah man. It was really cool hangin' out with you too.” The peaceful voice confirms.

“What⁈” Gawking, Marco falls back in shock from the tiny head of hair alongside me while Michael shrugs it off adjusted.

"Oh, hey, I'm Tad. I'm Kelly's boyfriend.” coolly, Tad introduces himself.

"You've been here this whole time?” Stunned, Marco blinks.

"Yeah, I don't really eat hot dogs. I'm a vegan and stuff. But, you know, I like to hang out.” Honestly, he confesses.

"So goblins are the Mewni version of trolls…” I hum out loud sat on Star’s bed.

"Basically yeah.” Marco nods his head sighing, we all head back to our dimension and homes recovering from the beauty of the goblin dog.


	37. W-We're Friends!

“I'm not good at these new spells. Why can't I just stick with a narwhal blast?” Whining, Star groans out loud as together, Marco and I struggle to keep the book upright being used as a display case for Star’s spell book. Glossaryck attempts to teach Star a new spell, one from if I remember correctly Star’s favourite princess, Skywinne.

Princess Skywinne is a pretty interesting case, I got to admit I’d be pretty proud if I had her as a grandma well great, great, great grandma. I mean from what Star told and translated from the mewman language, Skywinne took on the role as queen at a really young age due to her mother getting bored with the position and nearly destroyed an entire dimension that is so badass plus she had time powers, she sounds so awesome though to do so much but sacrifice so many of her years for it that is pretty cool, I got to give her that.

“Because there are other spells in your book.” Calmly, Glossaryck reminds her.

“Yeah, but...” Tired, Star groans out loud laid sprawled out on the grass, lazily wielding her wand.

“Oh, Star. Look. This one's got pictures. Can we do it?” Glossaryck attempts to coax her as her blues gaze at the simple instructions.

“That's got a lot of steps.” Groaning, Star complains wearing her green dress with a mint collar, sleeve cuffs, and trim on the skirt, pink and purple striped leggings, white boots with magenta soles, pale pink tips, and a star on both sides of each heel, a magenta headband, and a black spider necklace

“Star, can you just do the spell, please? This book is so heavy.” Sweating, Marco begs as I nod my head.

“If you don’t mind, we would prefer to be human beings rather than a display stand.” Snidely, I remark grimacing at Marco’s sweat touching mine.

“Ugh! Alright. What do I gotta do?” Annoyed, Star gives in as she turns to question Glossaryck.

“Start with the first one.” Glossaryck tells her pointing to the diagram of step by step instructions. Unamused, Star strikes a bored looking pose.

“Mmm, close enough. I guess. Now how about this one?” Patiently, Glossaryck points to the next picture in the book. Star lazily matches the pose.

“Mmm. Okay, see to me, it looks like you're gonna wanna get both arms up, like way up together.” Glossaryck describes gesturing to the same move as the princess drawn. Bored, Star moves her arm an inch.

“More.” Glossaryck coaxes as sighing, Star extends her arm another inch.

“Up and out Star. Look at me.” Glossaryck calls out to the blonde looking the other way.

“Huh?” Star turns snapping out of her own little world as she returns her focus to Glossaryck.

“All the way up. Pointing at 11:00.” Glossaryck instructs her.

“Earth 11:00 or Mewni 11:00?” Confused, Star questions.

“They're the same Star. Ugh, this is impossible.” Exasperated, Glossaryck huffs.

“Look, I know how to cast a spell, okay? Twirl, twirl, twirl, helicopter arms, helicopter arms, warnicorn stampede!” Fed up, Star rushes the spell as a tiny purple warnicorn drops from the sky.

“See, I did it.” Annoyed, she huffs as I can’t help but leap towards the beauty just as I do pounce however, I hear the cry of startled pain from Marco having the sudden shift of weight be too much for the human as the hefty books pins him to the ground. Happily, I cuddle the cutie nuzzling into my cheek.

“I’ve only had this beauty for one day, but I would kill everyone in this place and then myself.” Honestly, I confess entranced by the pretty creature.

“But Star, that's a single warnicorn. A stampede is many warnicorns. I think somebody needs to get back to studying her spell book.” Glossaryck hints making Star scowl.

“Help…” Weakly, Marco croaks out begging for aid as I turn to him and pull him out.

“You know what, Glossaryck? I'm done with the book for today. Come on Marco, Ash. Let's go have fun with our friends.” Smiling, Star grabs Marco’s feet as I kneel down, the warnicorn prancing into my arms as I am about to follow her until….

“Oh. I thought we were friends but...” Pained, Glossaryck begins making me grimace at the situation.

“What? Oh, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant. We're friends. I just don't have fun with you. But that is so fine 'cause it's not like you like having fun, right? Obviously. That's why you're alone all the time. Lonely people can be cool, like you. You're like a wise old hermit. Or like [stuttering], like a wise old monk. Or... or a... a... well I don't really know what you are but...

“Star stop, you’re digging a grave that is nearly hitting China…” Pained, I groan at my friend’s already buried grave she has found herself trapped within.

“Wow. Say no more. I know when I'm not wanted.” Curtly, Glossaryck descends into a donut box.

“No, no, no….” Desperate, Star begins but…

“I won't be bothering you ever again.” Aloofly, Glossaryck decides.

“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, Glossaryck. No of course you're our friend.” Apologetically, Star tells him as he levitates down to the donut box, slamming it shut.

“Uh, is he though? All this guy has ever done for us is hand out weird riddles and eat pudding…” Nervously, Marco questions her as Star turns to me.

“I think he’s okay,” Simply, I answer only then to blink as the warnicorn in my arms thrashes about and disappears into a smog of pink.

“Uh! Don't you talk like that about our friend Marco. We have to make it up to him.” Teary eyed, Star begs.

“Alright. Look, my Uncle Enrique hid in a box for three days once. I know how to handle this…” Smiling, Marco declares.

“Why did he need to hide in a box for three days?” Perplexed, I arch a brow at it but receive no reply as we sigh following Marco’s plan and head to the cinema.

“We can never be together, Isabel. We're from two different worlds…”

Calmly, we watch the black and white screen show some handsome guy fall for some sort of octopus princess hybrid, placing a tentacle on the actor's face by the creature called Isabel.

“Society will never accept us!” Tearful, the man runs away as I roll my eyes at the stupidity of this movie and scene.

“See? Isn't this fun? Just three good friends watching a movie together. 'Cause that's what good friends do!” Happily, Star smiles as we lean in the cinema chairs, where I merrily slurp my coke and eat my mixed sweet salt popcorn, eagerly munching on it.

“Marco, Ash will one of you please tell Star we are not talking.” Politely, Glossaryck requests.

“I’m not getting involved in this petty dispute,” I scold shaking my head as I lean back trying to enjoy the film.

“Star, Glossaryck said he's still not talking. Glossaryck, can you be nice and pass this popcorn-candy mix to Star?” Peacefully, Marco tries to be the peacekeeper.

“Hmm, let me think. No, but I will have these.” Swiftly, Glossaryck takes all of Marco's other food.

“Hey!” Frowning, Marco glares at the donut box as Glossaryck’s small hand swiftly snatches Marco’s food.

“Oh, Boom Nuggets. I know where you're going!” Pleased, Glossaryck smiles as a small poof of orange poofs out of the box like some sort of mini explosion.

“They're my Boom Nuggets.” Huffing, Marco grumbles slouching in his seat, brow furrowed as he pouts.

“Hey, no big deal. I'll just make us some more snacks.” Glowingly, Star smiles and takes out her wand.

“No wait!” Scared, Marco hisses.

“Cotton candy cloud!” Contentedly, Star declares as a pink cloud appears over Marco's head.

“Huh. That worked out better than...” Hopeful, Marco smiles.

“Good work Star,” Impressed, I praise her making her smile brightly only for it to falter when a bunch of spaghetti falls out of the cloud and onto Marco.

“Ugh. You know, it might not kill you to study a bit more.” Disgusted, Marco scowls at the box of donuts, grasping a handful of noodles and brushing it off.

“Oh don't you start too Marco.” Sternly, Star scowls.

“He does have a point how are we to fight back if anyone else comes to attack us,” I argue.

“Oh what? Like Ludo please,” Smugly, Star smirks leaning back dismissing my thoughts as I sigh.

“Glossaryck, you'll miss the whole movie if you stay in there. I thought you liked romantic comedies.” Tiredly, Marco reasons to him.

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah. I've seen this one before. And the squid lady dies in the end.” Bluntly, Glossaryck reveals causing a wave of anger at him, the crowd groans and throws popcorn at us. Carefully, I inch myself away, protecting myself from the crossfire.

“This is the most disgusting dumpster in town.” Confidently, Marco promises Star as I open it, Marco pinching his nose alongside me as Star tosses the perky pink box inside the rubbish which I swiftly close.

“The smell will get him out of the box.” Self-assured, Marco promises us.

“If you’re weird monster attack doesn’t, I don’t know what will well expect setting the box on fire and smoking him out,” I offer.

“Still not doing that.” Marco refuses making me grumble.

“Alright! We're getting Glossaryck back!” Pumped up, Star smiles only for our eyes to widen when a garbage truck rolls up to the dumpster. The truck picks up the trash; the box of donuts balances between two crush doors.

“Glossaryck!” Scared, Star lunges forward only for our eyes to widen when Star narrowly misses the dimensional scissors nearly stabbing her as a dimensional pair of scissors pokes out of thin air. Scarily, Star almost runs right into its blade. Swiftly, the portal opens up. Ludo flies in with bird and spider.

“What the?” Stunned, we all turn to the three as the trio lands, revealing Ludo…

“I knew I forgot to tell you guys something!” Sighing, I blurt out gesturing to Ludo.

“You forgot this!? How could you!?” Marco demands from me.

“I had a lot on my mind.” Frustrated, I defend myself.

“Ludo⁈ You're back?” Stunned, Star gasps drawing her wand.

“Ludo's back!” Gawking, Marco gasps.

“Yes, I am.” Ludo confirms.

“I tossed you into the abyss.” Star repeats.

“She tossed you into the abyss.” Marco copies.

“Yes, you did.” Ludo answers. Annoyed, Star growls and raises her wand only then for Ludo to raise his wand and sees Star's. “What?” Ludo raises a brow.

“Huh?” Confused, Star stares at the skeletal wand.

“You have a wand?” Stunned, Ludo and Star chorus.

“You both have wands.” Marco gasps pointing at them both making me frown.

“Okay, seriously Marco, that's getting annoying.” Honestly, Ludo turns to him.

“Actually, he's right.” Star confesses.

“Did you know he had a wand?” Marco turns to me.

“No! I think I would tlel you if I did.” Annoyed, I defend myself.

“You didn’t tell us about Ludo’s new henchmen!” Marco points out.

“Okay just because I forgot that doesn’t mean I would forget if he had a wand!” Defensively, I argue.

“Star Butterfly, you're coming with me!!” Angrily, Ludo declares only for our eyes to widen when Ludo's wand fires, flinging him backwards into a wall. The blast hits a building, causing it to explode.

“Rainbow fist punch! What?” Star declares only for Star's spell wimpily deflates instead of attacking Ludo.

“Ha ha! That's your rainbow punch?” Ludo taunts as Spider and bird approach Marco and me. They jump on him, but I dodge out of the way, taking out a familiar staff and kicking the spider off of Marco freeing him. Chaotically, Ludo fires more shots at Star, who screams as they narrowly miss.

“Heart attack!” Star fires out tiny appear like hearts but the spell does nothing to disarm Ludo, only gives him some scrap heart shaped prices of paper littered all over him.

“This is the worst wand fight I've ever seen.” Annoyed, Marco scowls.

“Harry potter’s wand fight is better.” I remark under my breath as I kick the spider back, oblivious as the garbage truck starts closing its crush door, threatening to destroy Glossaryck's box.

“Oh no, I don't have time for this.” Fed up, Star leaps forward.

“Hey, we aren't done. Come back here.” Annoyed, Ludo demands as messily, the two continue to misfire their respective wands, my brow furrowed at the destruction caused by both sides.

“Seriously?” Unimpressed, Star sighs as Ludo continues to scream as his wand thrusts him around the sky, causing a lot of destruction. Marco and I continues fighting spider and bird. Marco then sees the crush door lowering and throws a garbage can lid into it to hold the door open.

“Nice.” Smirking, Star smiles however next thing I know, the spider traps Marco in his threat as I attempt to cut him free, however as I do. Startled, I release a small scream of shock as the bird swoops down, its claws embedded into my shoulders as I am flow high into the heavens.

“Ash! Star, the lid. It isn't holding!” Concerned, Marco calls out to me.

“Glossaryck! Ash!” Star glances up at me.

“I’m fine focus on Glossaryck!” I advise as I am tossed high into the air. Messily, a blast from Ludo's wand knocks her over the truck as it crushes the box.

“Oh no! Glossaryck!” Star calls out.

“No!” Together, Marco and I chorus.

“Now Princess, I give you a choice. Come with me or die.” Darkly, Ludo demands, landing on the ground, finally having some sort of control on his bony wand, her eyes turning teary, glasses.

“Warnicorn stampede!” Nevertheless, Star tries again but the spell misfires a small harmless warnicorn like it did before comes out.

“Fine. Have it your way. It's going to be pretty hard to miss from here.” Smugly, Ludo declares as the warnicorn simple nudges his cheek and leaves.

“Star!” Marco and I cry out as suddenly, the donut box uncrumples, blasts itself through the air, and trips Ludo. Glossaryck levitates out of the box, meditating as he whistles, summoning the book. Animatedly, the spell book smashes its way out of the Diaz's house, rolls down the street, and flies into Star's hands, making Star gasp in awe of the book.

“What? A book.” Surprised, Ludo blinks at the relic.

“Now read.” Glossaryck instructs her. Focused, Star rereads the page on "Incantation Dance" and immediately starts striking the correct poses, charging up her wand with energy.

“Warnicorn stampede!” Determined, Star declares. Behind her, 5 warnicorns pop into existence in a fanfare of light, and charge.

“What is that?” Stunned, Ludo gasps unaware of the wand glowing an eerie green humming as the warnicorns attack, sending Ludo, spider, and bird letting me go. I scream, only then for Star to create a plus marshmallow making me groan grateful for the save but disgusted at the sticky residue of the marshmallow. Rapidly, Star comes over and pries me from the marshmallow, residue of sticky snow white all over me as I groan, needing a shower later. I make a note for myself, watching the bird plummeting back into their portal.

“You did it! That was so cool.” Amazed, Marco praises her.

“Yeah it was! And all I had to do was read from the book. Are you okay Ash?” Star questions me.

“I’m fine that was AWESOME!” Grinning, I smile in awe at the fun but terrifying ride.

“Well, my work here is done.” He dives into book.

“Glossaryck. I’m sorry we hurt your feelings.” Guilty, Star apologises.

“Oh, you didn't hurt my feelings. I have no feelings. It was all part of the plan.” Calmly, Glossaryck informs her.

“Wait no feelings?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow as he smiles at me, finding the smile disturbing almost.

“What do you mean, part of the plan?” Confused, Star asks him.

“Yeah, why'd you lock yourself in the donut box then?” Marco asks.

“The donuts…” I shrug.

“Exactly, Ash gets it. I went into that box on purpose because I needed to get to that candy.” Glossaryck informs us.

“Oh! Wait, why?” Lost, Marco asks.

“Well, how would you rocket yourself from a trash compactor?” Glossaryck enquires.

“What? I don't know.” Marco shrugs unsure.

“Marco, Marco. I had to be in that donut box so I could land at Ludo's feet to trip him up and save the day.” Calmly, he informs Marco.

“Wait, wait. So you're saying you did all that on...” Marco begins.

“Boom Nuggets.” Glossaryck cackles.

“Fine.” Sighing, Marco complies as we sigh heading back home unaware of the cackling Ludo reporting the existence of the spell book to his green glowing wand.


	38. Kids Table

“I'm too old to be sitting at this stupid kids' table…” Grumbling, Star huffs pouting as we are sat on the kiddie’s table, where pleasantly, Marco and I eat the food. My yellow hues trying to avoid the disgusting display of the children trying to eat, holding back the shivering shudder at their lack of manners. I know I was a kid once and don’t get me wrong I like kids but the way they eat is just…groaning, I cradle my stomach feeling a sense of queasy as I note one child messily eating, without any thought of hygiene whatsoever, preferring not to describe the sickening scene.

“Marco It's not stupid. We get all the Mewni corn we want. It's so good. My man here knows what I'm talking about. Right, hungry buddy?” Smirking Marco nudges one of the children who spits his food out onto Marco's face, making him groan as I ignore the dry heave threatening to occur.

“I mean really? Sippy goblets.” Unimpressed, Star glowers at the tiny goblet raised.

Joyfully, one of the young Butterfly children plays with her food, getting some of it on Star's face. Star growls and holds up her wand, which glows green and makes zapping noises as it omits an electric charge.

“They are children.” Firmly, I remind Star lowering her wand as she glares at the innocent child.

“What’s the big deal?” Marco questions her.

“The big deal? All the fun is happening over there!” Childishly, Star whines gesturing over to the main table, the grownup table, the Butterfly’s are being fed their food as the Johannsen’s messily eat their own. The loud slurping noises annoy the Johannsen’s, who abruptly stop eating. Aghast, one Johansen groans through a mouthful of corn and stuffs corn into his ears to try and block out the noise.

“And you guys aren’t the monsters?” Lowly, I mutter under my breath disgusted by the Johansson’s messy eating, corn spewing out from their mouths while noting the rude selfish slurping of another, making my eye twitch from ether side’s form of eating.

“Oh, it's starting to happen!” Excited, Star bites her chair, making me reel back concerned for her chompers.

“What's starting to happen?” Confused, Marco exclaims.

“Grown-up stuff.” Giddily, Star smiles her eyes shining in awe.

“I don’t think that’s grown up stuff, that seems like the opposite.” Dryly, I remark amused as we watch on at the grownup table, the Butterfly’s (with the exception of Queen Butterfly) and their servants argue with the Johannsen’s, everyone talking over one another.

“There's no need for any of this, I just want e-” Queen Butterfly tries to be the peacemaker but…

“You Johannsen’s spoiled my appetite like you spoiled the Butterfly family tree!”

“Oh, here now, let's put a stop to this. Tut-tut.” Calmly, Queen Butterfly tells them still it falls to deaf ears making my eyes widen at their sheer disrespect to their queen, they may be family but she’s the queen! She has the power to chop your head off then again, the way Star treats her, still baffles me.

“Your neck ruffles are choking off the oxygen to your brain!” Angrily, King butterfly insults as I sigh. Why am I not surprised by him being involved in the arguing? He’s a nice guy don’t get me wrong it’s just…

“River!” Sternly, Queen Butterfly calls out to her husband snapping out of his argument tangent.

“You li— oh! Yes, of course, of course. Now, now. There's no need for all this back and forth about who's better than who. We're all royalty, as you know. There is a way we can settle this petty dispute like the civilized people we are. With flags!” Proudly, King River silences the arguing as everyone watches on, a small smile of pride on queen Butterfly’s features at how quick King River calmed them down, only then to diminish when he gets out his own flag, making me arch a brow where did he get that from? Loudly, everyone cheers in agreement, pulling out red and blue flags. Enthralled, Star stands up on her chair and pulls out a pink flag unique from all the others.

“Flags!” Giddily, she joins in as Queen Butterfly face palms.

“Oh, dear.” Queen Butterfly whispers as my eyes widen.

“It's about time!” King River declares as everyone cheers and marches away, forcing Queen Butterfly with them. King Butterfly, standing alone on the table, chases after them. I've been thinking about this all year! King Butterfly laughs as he chases after the crowd.

“Come on, guys!” Brightly, Star smiles at us and grabs Marco by the arm and pulls him out of his seat. Let's play. “All we have to do is be the first to get this flag up there.” Smiling, Star points to a simple hill making me smirk feeling a rush of energy and giddiness begin to filter in, my competitive side playing an eager role in this competition.

“Ooooooh. Like King of the Hill! I rock at that game.” Happily, Marco identifies.

“This is going to be awesome!” Eagerly, I can’t help but smile feeling pumped up for the game.

“Not that hill. That hill.” Star points to a different hill making mine and Marco’s eyes widen at the giant mountain filled with various, dangerous obstacles.

“Oooooh.” Uneasy, Marco glances at me only to see my pumped-up features.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Excited, I grin.

“I know right! And the winner gets to look down on everyone else for a whole year. I am so ready for this!” Pumped up, Star tells us as she starts running and bumps into her mother, making my eyes dilate in fear, feeling the urge to bow and thank her again for allowing us to come.

“No way.” Surprisingly, the queen bluntly rejects Star, taking her flag and starts walking away, but stops when Star speaks.

“Heeeey. That's my flag!” Whining, Star reaches out.

“You can have it back after the match, but you won't be playing Flags today.” Firmly, the queen sets the rules.

“Why not? You played Flags when you were my age.” Frowning, Star argues.

“I did a lot of things you won't be doing.” Annoyed, the queen states making Star growl.

“I know it's boring to be the oldest at the kids' table, but you're not ready to be the youngest at the adults' table. Now go and help your little cousins chew their corn.” Gently, the queen tells Star and walks away.

“I'll show her. I can play this game, and I will win. Come on. You two are on Team Star!” Determined, Star takes our hands.

“But you heard your mom. We're supposed to stay at the kids' table.” Warily, Marco frowns.

“Besides she’s queen aren’t you scared over what she could do?” I offer.

“Nah she’s mom. She loves me.” Dismissively, Star shrugs off my worry, maybe for you I don’t know about us.

“Don't you worry. We'll be sitting at the kids' table.” Resolute, Star promises us as we reach the starting line…

“The game will commence when all participants are at the ready…” Snootily, the voice echoes as we all get to the starting line, feeling a giddy rush of adrenaline flowing through my form. Curious, Marco, Star and I poke their heads out between three family members' legs.

“So if both sides of your family are playing against each other. Whose side are we on?” Confused, Marco questions.

“Duh. Our side.” Star smirks.

“Last I checked flags don’t have teams I mean I don’t remember them…” I offer confused.

“Probably caused you sent someone to hospital.” Marco remarks.

“They were annoying me.” Simply, I shrug.

“That didn’t mean you had to throw them down the hill!” Marco hisses.

“You did that?” Surprised, Star raises a brow.

“They got in my way and the game may have…gotten to me.” Sheepishly, I confess glancing to the side feeling a familiar rush of blood flow into my cheeks.

“Here's to another spirited game of Flags. Uh, let us not have a repeat of last year's unfortunateness…” The snooty voice calls out perched on some sort of tower.

“What happened last year?” Fascinated, Marco questions Star.

“Just before he reached the peak, Uncle Lump got his body cut off.” Gravely, Star informs us.

“What?” Scared, Marco whispers.

“Relax. He's fine. He's right over there.” Grimly, Star confesses to us pointing to the individual, whose head has been sewn onto a horse's body, and is holding a blue flag in his mouth.

“How is that medically possible?” Baffled, I question at the strange fusion of mewman and horse, a centaur almost but more disturbed in the head, no doubt.

“I think he likes it better this way.” Gravely, Star tells us making us furrow our brow.

“Ready, set, flags.” The snooty fires and shoots the golden gun into the air and everyone runs off.

“Here we go, guys!” Excited, Star smiles at us as she drags us forwards.

“And both families are at the course. The Johannsen’s take an early lead, but the Butterflies are making up the slack.” Snootily, the voice belonging to Manfred calls out as Queen Butterfly, who is sitting under a canopy, watches the game. Bored, she turns around, pushes the curtain aside, and uses her opera glasses to look at the kids' table, where she sees the backs of what appear to be Star, Ash and Marco. “That's my girl.” Pleased, she smiles.

Back at the base of the mountain, both families cheer and begin to scale the mountain. “Star, little help!” Marco calls out as on his way up, Marco starts to slip off of a rock.

“Oh, here, my dear boy. Allow me to assist you.” One of the butterflies calls out offering his help to Marco.

“No Marco don’t fall for it! That’s the oldest trick in the book!” I call out but it falls to deaf ears.

“Hey, thanks.” Grateful, Marco smiles

“Marco, no!” Star agrees with me that as soon as Marco grabs Heartrude's hand, his "hand" falls off, and a servant who was acting as his hand falls out of his sleeve. The servant and Marco fall, and Marco can be heard screaming on the way down.

“Oh! By my troth, you most surely ate it on that one. Smooch my royal hindquarters. Toodles!” Heartrude chuckles and runs away, passing Star, who is running down the hill.

“Nice takedown, Uncle Heartrude.” Sportingly, Star smiles as I blink, that’s a alternate way of doing that trick I suppose as we make it back to the bottom.

“Ugh! Let go!” Irritated, Marco pries his hand off the guard. Frowning, Marco is standing over the servant, who is laying down.

“You good?” Star asks him.

“Why did you congratulate him? He pulled me down.” Confused, Marco furrows his brow.

“Well why did you fall for the easiest trick in the book? Also, its called good sportsman ship,” I answer Marco.

“Ash is right. That's Flags. That's how you play.” Star grabs Marco by the hand and starts running. We gotta keep moving.

“Prithee, may I accept some assistance?” The same guy who tricked Marco calls out to us; his legs trapped in a bear trap.

“Dream on, Uncle Jerkface!” Smugly, Marco tells him as we continue upwards.

“Woe sakes. I have not the choice but to gnaw off my own fibula…” Solemnly, he stares down at his legs as we leave them there, tailing after the other butterflies and Johansson.

“We're going into the rain zone.” Gravely, Star warns us as I can’t help but grin when noting the sky is halved, one with normal weather and the other with rain. Angrily, thunder rumbles.

“Oh, no. I can do King of the Hill. I cannot do wet socks.” Stubbornly, Marco refuses making me scowl as Star grabs him, forcing him into the rain zone.

“Just let him go he’s nothing but a scapegoat for us!” Fed up, I call out as one of the Johansson’s race at us only to end up meeting the back of my foot and being tossed down the mountain. Alongside one of the butterfly clan which I swing for the Johansson to quickly catch the butterfly as they tumble down, making me cackle.

“Flags doesn't care what you like! We gotta keep moving.” Sternly, Star snaps at him as we jump over a body.

“Out of the way, old lady!” One of the butterfly’s throws a handful of seeds which sprout into vines and drag the Johannsen’s underground, leaving two flowers in their place as we run by.

“Wait a minute.” Horrified, Marco’s eyes widen.

“Marco no time.” Sternly, I snap at him.

“Eyes on the prize, Marco.” Invested, Star agrees with me.

Further up the hill is a Johansen. He holds up his flag, which gets struck by lightning, and plunges it into the ground, laughing as the electric shock tears a path in the ground, sending large rocks downhill.

“Star, we gotta go back!” Panicked, Marco screams as quickly, I take out my staff rod, using it to climb up the boulders crashing down on us.

“We are never going back.” Star, Marco and a Johansen dodge large rocks as they try and scale the mountain. The Johansen is hit by a rock and falls downhill.

I think your family's really trying to hurt each other!” Scared, Marco panics.

Isn’t that normal? “Confused, I raise a brow.

Yeah. Isn't it awesome?” Brightly, Star smiles just as we narrowly miss Lump's head rolling down the mountain.

Not again, not again, not again!” Scared, Lump rolls out of sight.

“And there's the repeat of last year. Adieu, Uncle Lump. Who shall take the hill? I am beside myself with anticipation.” Sadly, Manfred sighs as he observes and narrates the game for his queen.

“Hi Star!” One of the Johansson’s greets as he roars at us only for me to flip him back down.

“Sorry Star!” I apologise.

“It’s cool,” Star smiles at me as further up the hill, King Butterfly shouts as he jumps out of a pile of snow and uses his flag to fence Star, stopping when he realizes who it is.

“Star! Look at my girl, all grown up and playing Flags. You make me so proud.” Proudly, King River reveals himself hugging his little girl while Marco and I glance at one another, not sure what to say with the moment only for Star to answer that for us.

“Aw, Dad, you're so sweet. Buuut-” Smiling, Star picks him up and throws him downhill; Marco screams and ducks as King Butterfly flies over his head while I stare.

“Great job, honey!” Happily, King River smiles praising his daughter as he rolls out of sight.

“Your dad is awesome,” Honestly, I confess impressed and a bit envious to have a dad that supportive to have a real dad at all.

“You just threw your-” Marco begins stunned.

“You got me.” Earnestly, he cuts Marco off.

“You just threw your-” Marco repeats.

“Keep on going! Woo hoo! Yeah!” Encouragingly, King River rolls out of sight once more.

“You just threw your dad down a mountain!” Horrified, Marco freaks out.

“Haven't you figured it out yet? You don't waste time on anybody. Keep up!” Annoyed, Star snaps at him.

“And the herd of participants is being further culled. There is now only a handful vying for the top of the hill. So dreadfully exciting. Lady Etheria and Lord Grunt lead the pack with a late appearance from oh, my. The Princess Star Butterfly!” Surprised, the snobbish Manfred gasps after using his opera glasses to spot the familiar trio.

“What?” Surprised, Queen Butterfly gets up and walks over to the kids' table, where the crying of a young child can be heard. At the table are three piles of corn shaped to look like, Ash, Marco and Star and dressed in wigs and their clothes. Frowning, Queen Butterfly approaches from behind.

“Star?” Warily, she grabs the fake Star's shoulder, and her eyes widen when it falls apart. One of the Butterfly children tears a piece of corn off from the fake Marco's face and bites into it. Appalled, Queen Butterfly turns around and looks at the mountain.

Struggling, Marco climbs up a rock and looks to see Star jumping from rock to rock over a pit of lava, and Marco follows her while I easily keep up with Star. Star runs into Heartrude, who is still stuck in the bear trap and being carried by a servant.

“You've been a stone in my poulaines for too long, my incorrigible little niece! You're about to abdicate the throne!” Angrily, Heartrude tries to hit Star with his flags, but she dodges as I lunge in and trip the servant, who drops Heartrude and stumbles on the edge of the rock. Urgently, Marco jumps, pushing the servant away from the lava and saving his life.

“What is she doing? Ash come on don’t you see what’s happening!?” Pleadingly, Marco grasp hold of my shoulders making me blink, snapping out of the rush as I turn to look up at Star.

“Marco, come on! Ash pick him up!” Annoyed, Star orders me making me frown.

“Star, this game is changing you. It's not about who versus who or rivalries or whatever. It's about winning no matter what. And that's just not you.” Gently, Marco whispers as I shake my head, snapping out of my crazy demeanour.

“Star look at us, look around you! Look at what we’ve become!” Pleadingly, I beg to her making her blues widen as silently, Star turns to see all of her relatives fighting one another.

“Eat this!” A Johansson throws a bomb into a trapdoor, where a Butterfly is standing, and shuts the trap door. Snootily, a butterfly woman is dancing on the hands of two Johannsen’s who are trying to grab their weapons. Etheria takes the tip off of her flag to reveal the tip has been sharpened into a shiv. Grunt pulls on his bear pelt, which animates into an actual, live bear.

“Let's just go back down the hill…” Quietly, Marco reasons to her.

“We got to stop this, all this needless violence,” I whisper gently torn not sure what to do as I look on at the chaos disturbed, is this what I was like?

“Star?” Marco calls out surprising me as I turn out of stupor to see Star steal all of the flags from her family and continues to run uphill.

“She's got our flags! Get her! Get. Our. Flags!” One of Star’s relatives grabs onto Star's leg, tripping her, and reaches for her. “Give me flag. Give it to me!” Angrily, she demands making my eyes widen in horror when the entire family tackles Star. Suddenly, a blue beam of light shines into the pile and everything turns purple as a pulsation comes from the pile and pushes everyone off of Star. Everyone but Star is levitated in air, confused. Star looks up to see what appears to be a giant insect. It is Queen Butterfly in an insect-like form, with large butterfly wings, antennas, six arms, and glowing eyes. She gives off a blue aura and beams of blue light spin around her.

“Mom?” Surprised, Star blinks looking up at her.

“That…was awesome!” Pumped up, I squeal in awe as the blue aura disappears, the Queen's eyes stop glowing, and she descends. When she reaches the lands everyone else falls and lands on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Concerned, Queen Butterfly questions Star.

“Oh, man, Mom, those are some sweet magic moves with your big old wings and stuff.” Strained, Star smiles as she tries to balance all the metal flags in her hands.

“Star, you're never going to believe, but I just met your twin sister. She was made out of corn. I don't even remember giving birth to her. River, did I ever give birth to a corn baby?” Cooley, the queen questions her husband as she retracts her wings and extra arms.

“No. I'm afraid we just have the one child, my dear.” Groaning, King Butterfly, who is severely injured, appears.

“Thank you, River.” Tiredly, Queen Butterfly sighs.

“Her name is Star.” Dumbly the simpleton smiles making me smile back at his dumbfounded innocence, finding it rather endearing.

“Okay. Why don't you just lay back down? Thank you. You see what Flags does to your brain?” Exasperated, Queen Butterfly gentle places her husband down to face her daughter.

“I'm sorry I tried to trick you with my corn twin. And maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not ready for Flags. But maybe the real problem is that Flags is dumb.” Honestly, Star reveals making me nod my head agreeing with her.

“There she is! I found her. Star Butterfly. Our only child, my dear!” Pained, King Butterfly crawls up from the ground and grabs Star by the arm, to Queen Butterfly.

“...Okay.” Queen Butterfly acknowledges her husband.

“Hungry!” King Butterfly runs off down the hill.

“I was trying to bring all these flags to the top of the hill. Not so that I could win the hill for myself, but to claim the hill for all of us!” Earnestly, Star confesses.

“Who wants fooooood?” Happily, King Butterfly offers.

“That's the most adult thing I've heard all day. I misjudged you, Star. You earned a rightful seat at the grown-up table.” Proudly, Queen Butterfly smiles gently down at her daughter surprised.

“Hug!” Happily, Star hugs her mother taking her aback.

“Star, public displays of affection aren't a Butterfly virtue. The Johannsen’s, on the other hand, are amazing at it. You are the perfect blend of both sides of the family. I'm proud of you.” Queen Butterfly informs her child, only then for her blues to soften, when seeing her extended family stare at the Johannsen’s, who are all in a big group hug.

“Thanks, Mom. Only an idiot would wanna win this game.” Proudly, Marco rushes over to the top of the hill, raising his flag to impale it into the mountain, only to be stopped by my swift kick to the face making him cry out and fall down.

“There can only be one…” Intensely, I whisper, hands behind back as we all head down to the tables, returning back to the family reunion.


	39. Tear Him Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So decided to update again because...why not?

“How dare you say such things in my classroom!” Angrily, Skullnick glares at me.

“But I’m not wrong yes he was an evil tyrant, but he was smart about it he knew what to take advantage of to get him into power.” Fairly, I try to be reasonable.

So, you’re praising him for what he caused!?” Angrily, Skullnick glowers at me.

“I’m not praising him; I am simply impressed by the method he used. He knew that the treaty of Versailles and the debt Germany had to pay caused the great depression, caused many loafs of bread and other foods to be stuffed with chalk and such…” Calmly, I explain to her the facts she didn’t give any of us.

“Why did he do that? Chalk isn’t tasty?” Confused, Ferguson questions making me groan.

“It’s so it weighed more making it cost more.” Simply, I answer.

“What?” Alfonzo furrows his brow.

“Back then the weight of the food equalled its price so they used chalk and such for more money due to the government deciding to make more money to pay back the debt, having no idea that by that moment alone. The money would diminish in value leading to the great depression which put Germany in a tight situation that Hitler used comparing it to the golden age and promising a better life for them to recover, which to be fair he did promise, he helped them recover I mean with the boy scout camps and being put into the power when going into politics even if those camps made spies out of those kids and indoctrinated them into believing certain attitudes. He did help to an extent…in an essay, we are meant to look at both the good and bad side, not just say he’s bad!” Calmly, I explain making Skullnick’s eyes dilate.

“So you’re a supporter!” Angrily, she snarls.

“I am not a supporter but to get a higher mark I need to evaluate meaning looking at both sides. I am simply saying…” I begin.

“Detention!” Indignantly, she yells slamming her fist on the ground making me groan as the bell rings…

“Fine then if I’m going down I might as well say that’s it’s called the night of the long knives not night of the knifes but if you want to be lazy, it was also called operation hummingbird and while I am talking about is Jews weren’t the only ones persecuted during this time. They had stars for other minorities like gypsies, maybe if you actually did the research you could teach this class properly!” Bitterly, I state the facts surprising her.

“So that’s what happened?” Janna exclaims after telling her my tale.

“Yep.” Calmly, I lean back against my seat in detention alongside Janna having listened to my story.

“Still can’t believe you said that.” Smirking, she raises a brow.

“What I don’t like the guy but I got to give it to him he and his team were smart especially that propaganda guy, Goebbels he knew what he was doing and he knew what to do to take advantage of, those people had low morale and…” Annoyed, I try to explain, I don’t condone any of what he did or cause but I have to give it to him, he and his team were smart.

“I did not come here for a lesson Ash.” Groaning, Janna leans back in her seat making me sigh.

“Sorry…urgh…so ready to do mayor of the day?” I ask smirking at the next sucker.

“Heck yeah…” Janna snickers revealing a familiar cut out star.

“Sit in there and think about what you did, hooligan.” Enraged, Skullnick yells and slams the door, as we turn to our next sucker and low and behold, Star Butterfly is presented before us. Clawing, Star starts attacking the door like a wild animal

“That isn’t going to work Star,” Calmly, I call out to her perking her interest as she turns her attention to me.

“Ash what are you doing here?” Frowning, she questions me.

“Being myself,” Simply I shrug.

“'Sup Star? Welcome to D-ten. Looks like you're one of us now.” Chuckling, Janna greets her.

“Math cage, hamster cage, detention cage. You guys can stay in here if you want, but I won't be caged. I'm outta here. Come on Ash.” Tiredly, Star gets out her wand and creates a getaway for us.

“Oh yeah, that's cool. I mean, you were elected mayor of detention but whatever. It's no big deal.” Smirking, I lean back as Janna recites the same old line.

“What?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“Yeah it’s a pretty big thing here on earth.” I play along intriguing Star.

“Yeah. It says so right here on this thing. This paper... piece of paper.” Janna reveals a familiar flimsy sheriff star with a yellow notepad paper saying "Mayor Election Results: Star is Mayor"

“But I just got here…” Confused, Star furrows her brow.

“No, no, I get it. It's cool. The mayor has more important things to do. Uh, hey everybody, can I have your attention? Listen up. So, I have some bad news. The mayor is busy and won't be able to help us today, so I guess we'll just go back to our previous system of anarchy.” Casually, Janna glances at me and throws a stool at me which I easily catch and toss into a window, hearing the crash of glass shattering.

“Let me see that. Hey. This is fake.” Star frowns.

“Every election is fake.” Casually, Janna shrugs.

“She isn’t wrong.” I point out.

“What does the mayor of detention even do?” Lost, Star asks.

“Well, the townspeople have a list of requests.” Smirking, I pass Janna the star who pins a paper star badge saying "Mayor" on Star.

“And the mayor, you, fulfils them. I hand Star another sheet of paper. It reads "Requests: 1)Serge: Candy 2)Me: Tat 3)Ingrid:–"

“Let's get this over with…” Tiredly, Star sighs as proudly, I place my hands behind my head, not really needing anything besides I got here too late, I’ve miss my deadline.

“Hook line and sinker…” Smugly, Janna and I smirk as we watch Star complete her duties, giving Janna a tattoo, Serge eating some chewed up gum from underneath a desk making me turn back, dry heaving disgusted as Janna places her hand on my back, knowing how squeamish I am as Star finishes the list making me chuckle at our victory.

“For the last time no Ingrid you are not getting a guillotine.” Sternly, I tell Ingrid as she places the comb to the teddies’ throat grumbling, cursing in a foreign language I have no idea what it is, maybe Michael would but not me. I mean the only reason I know this is when she tried to put the teddy bear under the guillotine until Skullnick stopped her.

“Can’t you just summon some batteries?” I offer.

“She could but…” Janna trails.

“It’s not the fun way?” I gather.

“It’s not the fun way.” She confirms.

“It concerns me how easy I read you.” Unnerved, I mutter.

“Only makes it more fun when I surprise you!” Cheekily, she winks.

“Yeah, yeah…” I sigh shaking my head.

“So what’s the plan?” Janna questions as I sigh having to play strategist once more.

“Alright here it is. I drew up the plan while Ash devised it.” Janna tells the group as she lays the map down on the table.

“Skullnick comes back at 1 pm sharp. That's when Skullnick checks in every day for roll call, so we have to be careful. We'll cross the field to the parking lot...” I begin.

“The school ground's a harsh, unforgiving landscape, not to be taken lightly.” Janna adds in making me playfully, roll my eyes at Janna’s dramatics.

“First, we gotta get past the fall hall…Next, we must blend in with band practice. We can use your magic for that or something.” I exclaim as Star nods.

Janna mounts Star, and while holding a trash can lid to make the pair look like a sousaphone, they parade with the band while bored, I simply walk side by side with one of them copying their movements as we sneak past.

Sneaky, we hide behind a bench that Miss Skullnick sits on a bench eating celery, making me grimace how can she just eat celery? Where are the dips? The taste alone would be too oniony for me.

“I got it. Shimmering destruction cannon!” Confidently, Star's wand turns into a formidable weapon with several rocket launchers making me sigh as Janna glances at me.

“Yeah no. Janna you got the thing?” I question.

“I got the thing.” Proudly, Janna smirks as she passes me the chips container.

“Potato chips! I don't get it. What are we to do with that?” Confused, Star furrows her brow.

“Not chips. This.” Smirking, Janna pops the lid and takes out from the crisp canister, a snake coiled around her fingertips.

“Scare her away with it though I don’t see how she could be scared of such a cutie!” I whisper my voice turning softs as the snake easily coils around me while I pet the cutie leaning into my touch.

“Aw, he's so cute.” Gushing, Star agrees with me as miserably, Miss Skullnick continues to chew on celery. Sneakily, Star puts the fake canister on the edge of the bench, attracting Skullnick’s attention.

“Oh, when did I pack you? Sour cream and ham flavoured? My favourite. Oooh, I better not. Oh, but what could one chip hurt? Who are you kidding, Margaret? You wouldn't just stop at one. But you have been doing your water aerobics every day, so you deserve this…” Conflicted, Skullnick talks to herself as I note the panicked looks of both Janna and Star.

“Patience…” Gently, I whisper pulling them back from blowing our cover.

“What's going on here?” Scared, Janna’s dilated brown meets my calm yellow as I squeeze her shoulder, lightly calming down the mess as we look up finding her staring out at some group forming, hearing the flashes of cameras and laughter. Intrigued, Skullnick goes to investigate, grumbling about them not having fun on school grounds, since its forbidden in her mind.

“Don't worry. I have him pretty much wrapped around my finger. Let me do the talking.” Confidently, Star assures us only making me frown.

“How about I…?” Warily, I offer.

“Hey there Oskar. We'd like to borrow your...” Eagerly, Star cuts me off as I groan as Star watches Oskar's hair flip back and forth. She starts shuddering, her mouth opens, and she starts drooling.

“Uh, Madame Mayor. Batteries.” Janna reminds her.

“But, but, but...” Star chants making me groan.

“She’s long gone, I knew this would happen, I should have made a contingency plan…” Irritated, I mutter at myself.

“Star! Ugh, forget it. Hey Oskar, can we borrow your keytar batteries to watch wrestling?” Incensed, Janna request from him tiredly.

“There is no cause worthier than the wrestling arts.” Smiling, Oskar lowers his keytar, revealing a wrestling t-shirt.

“Oh great. I'll just take those batteries then.” Janna smirks.

“No, you can't have these. I gotta keep jammin'. But I have a spare set of batteries in the trunk. Somewhere in one of these.” Oskar informs us.

“Oh dear god no…” I groan as they go around to the back of the car where we find a whole armada of keytars.

“Batteries! Nailed it.” Brightly, Star smiles.

“Oh yeah, this bad boy is one of my favourites. I got it near that library that serves the best tacos…” Eye twitching, I scowl at Star dazed.

“That is such a great story.” Dreamily, she whispers in awe.

“It’s almost 1.” Harshly, I remind them both as they continue the search until finding one…

“Thanks Oskar!” Grateful, Star smiles.

“No problem.” Oskar continues to play his keytar. Urgently, Star and Janna book it across the school. They come to a cart of janitor's supplies.

“Get in. Porcupine beast transformation!” Star raises her wand and the cart changes into a giant porcupine.

“Hiya!” The porcupine runs across the school, nearly hitting some cheerleaders, who jump immediately into formation. The porcupine runs through the gap they created.

“That cloud looks like a tree.”

“And that one looks like...” Happily, the two students smile only to falter as the giant porcupine monster jumps right in front of Becky.

“Oh yeah, that one does look like an-AHH!” Grinning, me, Star, Janna, and their porcupine monster run past the hallway where all the kids who slipped are lying on the ground.

“Skullnick!” Janna gasps as we spot her nearby just as the marching band crosses in front of them.

“Star. Ash!” Urgently, Janna calls out to us fear in her tone as I turn to nod at Star who nods back waving her wand. Radiant rainbow bridge! The three of us scream as the monster jumps on the bridge, runs over the school, and jumps off at the other side. Now inside the correct building, they race Miss Skullnick to the detention room.

“Made it.” Brightly, Star smiles at us as we get into position just as Miss Skullnick walks around the corner. Urgently, I pull Star and Janna behind a locker.

“Oh, you must be so hungry. Aren't you? How about something to eat, huh?” Cooing, she questions the hamster.

In front of the room, Miss Skullnick pulls out the chips, opens the canister, and screams when the snake comes out. Quickly, as Skullnick flees. I gently catch the poor little guy hissing and coiling around my arm as, Star, Janna and I run into room, grabbing Marisol as I hold the snake. Angry, Miss Skullnick bursts in wearing her troll armour.

“Has anyone seen my Marisol?” Urgently, she demands from us.

“Oh, you mean this Marisol?” Smirking, Star reveals as I quickly shush the snake, coiling itself around my arm.

“Oh, I'm so sorry.” Horrified, Skullnick grabs the hamster and kisses it, making me arch a brow.

“Does this mean we can leave detention?” Hopeful, Star smiles.

“No.” Harshly, she slams the door in our face as unnerved, I furrow my brow as Ingrid takes Star’s battle axe which I easily take from her, making her whine and curse at me. Contentedly, Janna and Star watch the wrestling match on the TV.

“Well, duties fulfilled. You are free to go.” Smirking, Janna tells Star.

“Why thank you. You, too.” Star pauses for a moment glancing at me as she turns to me.

“We can stay for the match,” Sighing, I look up at Star smiling grateful as she joins the others in watching the fake sport.

“You know you don't have to wear that badge anymore, right?” Janna tells her.

“I know, but if I take it off, we wouldn't be matching!” Happily, Star holds out a "Deputy Mayor" badge for Janna. Janna puts it on.

“Rip his head off!” Angrily, Star yells.

“Tear him apart!” Janna joins in as I chuckle shaking my head at my two friends as they happily watch their watch while I happily read my book…


	40. Truth

“Get any of your grubby fingers near me and I will deck you in the face,” Darkly, I growl at Janna smirking playfully at me as I watch on in the corner as the girls do makeovers over one another. Star’s being finished as Star’s supposed friend, star fangirl. Star fangirl pushes her to the side demanding intently to look _exactly_ like Star, freaking me out briefly. We then descend down the stairs to have some of Star’s brownies which are vile but we all force ourselves to lie about for her sake. All seems well until…

In Particular, StarFan devours most of the brownies. StarFan13 has short brown hair with part of it tied in a small ponytail with a red scrunchie and bangs to the left and right of her forehead, similar to Star's own hairstyle. She has brown eyes, red square-rimmed glasses, a hot pink headband with a pair of cardboard cones pointing upwards, and pink hearts crudely painted on her cheeks. She has a short pug-like nose and a slight overbite, and she wears braces. StarFan13 usually wears a lavender T-shirt with a yellow star, what seems to be a backpack with a pair of wings attached, a turquoise skirt, hot pink pants, and purple shoes.

“Oh, hey girls. I was just practicing piano. It's jazz…” Frowning, my brow furrows at the fake piano playing as we all per into the living room, my eyes widening when finding Michael having set up the amplifier as he leans against the back of the sofa, wearing a loose blue flannel plaid shirt with a navy blue pair of jeans and black boots, contrasting to my yellow and black stripped sweater with a pair of yellow pyjama shorts underneath.

“Hi Marco.” Jackie greets him.

“Michael?” I arch a brow at the sheer sight of him.

“Sup,” Casually, he greets me.

“Ooh! I didn't know you played, Marco. Yeah!” Amazed, Jackie smiles at the sight of him as I frown at his odd behaviour and outfit while Michela looks on pained. Coolly, Marco lowers his sunglasses, and the two stare into each other's eyes briefly.

“Oh hey, Jackie. Didn't see you there.” Marco begins moonwalking across the living room, but trips on a change in elevation between rooms.

“Are you okay? Why don't you come and try one of my brownies?” Star offers.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Perplexed, I approach Michael, gently pushing himself off the wall.

“Being a wing man for Marco though I don’t have wings so…” Confused, he mutters to himself.

“So this is Michael he’s pretty hot?” Impressed, Janna raises a brow at him.

“Well yes I do come from the underworld.” Confused, he nods.

“No I mean…” Janna begins.

“Forget it Jan he won’t get it. So, I’m guessing you’re here to make sure he doesn’t…” I gather.

“Marco it up.” Swiftly, he finishes my sentence the two of us smirking.

“Yeah that makes sense well you’re already failing at that.” I remark as we watch Marco try to flirt with Jackie trying to be a bad boy but failing miserably. Next thing I know we are in Star’s room, all in a circle.

“It's a box.” Frowning, Marco and I share a look as the other girl’s awe at the blue box with dark blue veins.

“It’s the box of truth…” Ominously, Michael mutters.

“It's called Truth or Punishments. It's all about telling your friends your deepest, darkest secrets.” Excited, Ponyhead tells us.

“And I'm out. Come on Mike.” Frowning, Marco stands hands up as he is about to leave.

“Come on dude it may be fun,” Hopeful. Michael smiles.

“Give me one second. Marco!” Pleadingly, Star begs.

“Ash!” Star calls out to me as I nod.

“On it!” Urgently, I lunge forward wrapping my arms around his legs stopping him.

“Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco. Why don't you wanna play?” Childishly, Star questions him.

“I just think maybe some things are better kept secrets.” Uncomfortable, he sighs.

“Marco you can get confirmation with this,” Quietly, I whisper to him standing up making his eyes widen hopeful but then stop.

“He does have a point dude,” Michael voices out approaching as Marco bows his head fearful.

“And what if she…?” Pained, Marco trails off.

“Well there’s always Janna.” I offer.

“What she means is, it can give you the closure you need even if she does, you have to tell her, these feelings will only hurt more and more the longer you don’t tell her.” Gently, Michael tells him making me arch a brow impressed.

“Look at you,” Star smiles gently elbowing him.

“Eh Brian’s rants got into my head,” Shyly, Michela rejects making me chuckle.

“What are you talking about?” Lost, Star furrows her brow.

“Oh Marco, come play with us.” Eager, Janna giggles.

“Yeah Marco. Come share secrets.” Jackie encourages him making him laugh nervously only to feel a hand on his shoulder, making him look up and smile softly at Michael.

“He's coming.” Star promises.

“I hate you.” Pouting, Marco huffs at us.

“You love us really!” Playfully, I poke his cheek making him groan as we all sit back down.

“Okay, it's supposed to ask three questions, each one harder than the last, and all we do is answer them. So...” Excited, Pony head claps her ears together, and the lights go out. The cube starts glowing when Pony Head sticks her tongue on it.

“Deceit and fables, lies and fiction, even with complete conviction. If truth is absent from these events, all will face the punishments….” Ominously, the bright blue box levitates high up into the air.

“What does that mean?” Starfan questions confused.

“It means if you lie to him, something bad'll happen.” Smiling, Janna leans in eager as the cube expands to reveal a mouth.

“Pledge an oath of truth. Pinky swear to me…” Ominously, the pinkie orders.

“Okay. I promise to tell the truth.” Smiling, Star puts her pinkie in the cube's mouth as we each do well Pony puts her tongue in but close enough…

“It's time for Truth or Punishments!!”


	41. Punishment

“Oh-ho! Pony, this is already awesome!” Excitedly, Star beams at the bright blue cube floating before us.

“The first question: What is... your... favourite colour?” Innocently, the cube questions as the others including myself tense, only to relax from the innocent question.

“Uh, Pony?” Frowning, Star glances at Ponyhead.

“Oh, girl, maybe the first one is just very easy. The next one's probably something interesting, like, have you ever killed a man. Mm, actually, that's still easy.” Ponyhead assures her.

“Pony Head, favourite colour?” Curious, Marco questions her.

“Pony Head colour. Done.” Simply, she shrugs.

“What?” Surprised, Marco and I furrow our brow.

“It's a very popular colour on Mewni.” Star clarifies.

“It’s true. Honest.” Michael confirms.

“Uh, Star, what's your favourite colour?” Curious, Starfan asks her.

“So, I have to go with yellow.” Star smiles.

“Yellow?” Curious, I raise a brow.

“Yeah like your eyes have a great yellow to them!” Happily, Star points at me taking me aback.

“Oh…thank you?” Perplexed, I raise a brow not sure what to say.

“Me too!” Starfan smiles hugging her.

“No way!” Star gasps as weirdly, Star fan pushes Ponyhead aside, the two of us sharing a look of concern disturbed by the girl clinging to the oblivious Star’s side.

“What about you Michael?” Curious, I turn to Michael humming.

“Hmm….I don’t really know it depends on what colour is has and the medium used I mean is it watercolour? Is it acrylic?” Humming, he wonders out loud.

“Just pick a colour.” Impatiently, Janna groans.

“Fine, fine. I guess I mean I like pastels, but navy blue is my favourite colour, oxford blue to be exact.” Michael decides.

“And of course, you pick an artist,” Janna huffs.

“I didn’t pick anyone besides he isn’t an artist.” Ruby red, I exhale.

“Then how does he know so many colours?” Frowning, Janna raises a brow.

“He prefers stylist. Besides he helps me choose my clothes, I don’t see style I simply put on clothes. He has an eye for it.” Calmly, I correct her.

“Jackie?” Smiling, Marco continues on.

“Neon green. How about you?” Jackie asks him.

“Well, I like red.” Shyly, Marco smiles glancing at his new get up, no red hoodie intact.

“Blood red?” Intensely, Janna leans in making me arch a brow.

“Uh... no. Just like, hoodie red.” Nervous, Marco whispers.

“Well, I like black.” Grinning, Janna tells him.

“Technically black isn’t…” Calmly, Mike opens his mouth.

“Don’t Mike…” Gently, I tell Mike nodding his head.

“Oh, black is my second favourite.” Happy, Jackie smiles.

“Black is pretty cool.” Quickly, Marco agrees only then for the clam blue light to turn ruby red making my eyes widen.

“Why did you lie? You like pink.” Confused, I whisper to Jana quickly shushing me.

“You know why…” Shyly, she whispers glancing to the side making me sigh at my friend as I bring her into a side hug, knowing of her insecurities when it comes to her image, understanding that well…

“Someone is lying.” Angrily, the cube roars as the cube sends out a blast of red lightning which tickles everyone in the room. They all start uncontrollably laughing.

“Whoever lied, speak up!” Star speaks out through her tears.

“It’ll end then!” Michael panics, tears in his eyes as he laughs.

“Janna you got to tell them!” Urgently, I call out to her through the tears pricking my eyes.

“Okay. I love pink. It's my favourite!” Janna answers as the room is filled with green light.

“Truth.” The cube confirms.

“Pink⁈” Surprised, the others gawk.

“Hey people can like any colour they want.” Annoyed, I defend Janna smiling softly at me, appreciating my defence.

“I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes.” Sighing, Janna complains.

“Janna likes pink and fights the patriarchy.” The cube levitates into the air and removes all the light from the room. It segregates Star's room from the rest of the house by sealing it inside a large cube with sides that look like circuit boards.

“That was awesome!” Amazed, Star gushes.

“We should be careful I hear it can get worse.” Michael warns us after we both taking huge gulps of breathes to calm ourselves and regain our breathing pattern.

“Yeah. It's like we're inside the game.” Surprised, Marco examines the new room we are trapped in.

“If this is going where I think it is. Guys we can’t afford to lie,” Gravely, I warn them my brow furrowed at the familiar scene, already playing out in my mind.

“Second question. What did you... really... think of... Star's brownies?” The cube questions making my eyes widen.

“Pshh. Easy. Everybody loved my brownies.” Confidently, Star dismisses.

“I didn’t.” Honest, I blurt out taking her aback.

“What why not?” Frowning, Star asks me.

“Sorry Star I am NOT lying, not in this room.” Bluntly, I tell her how it is.

“I didn’t try any so…” Michael shrugs the question off.

“Okay yes, they were every um, whatchamacallit, very good, right guys?” Pained, Ponyhead smiles at the other girls looking fearful while I groan horrified at the punishment to come as they all lie.

“Actually, I didn't have a brownie, so I guess I missed out…” Marco exclaims.

“Oh, that's too bad Marco, because they were...” Suddenly, Jackie's face starts inflating like a balloon.

“...Really good.” Pained, Jackie forces out as the other girls faces begin to inflate making me groan at the dummies.

“What's happening to us?” Lost, Starfan demands.

“Someone is lying. And this is what lies look like on the inside! Enraged, the cube screams alongside us panicking at the inflated heads.

“Wait. Who didn't like my brownies?” Star questions worried.

“Girls tell her now!” Annoyed, I order them.

“I just... ha ha... uh...” Struggling, Jackie tries to form words.

“No. I told you, I didn't even have a brownie. Somebody tell the truth. Quick.” Panicked, Marco pleads.

“Okay. Fine. Sorry Star, I lied. Those were, like, the worst brownies ever.” Sighing, Janna gives in surprising Star.

“Poor Star.” Starfan tries to console her.

“Oh don’t lie you creep!” Annoyed, I argue.

“Hey!” Insulted, she frowns at me only for her face to inflate further.

“Okay, I lied too. Those brownies tasted like dirt.” Honest, Jackie confesses.

“Okay, if I had a stomach, I would be very sick inside of the stomach, okay?” Ponyhead compares.

“Well, I loved her brownies!” Everyone immediately inflates some more, becoming even more grotesque from Starfan’s words.

“Okay okay, I lied. The brownies were horrible.” Scared, Starfan confesses.

“Truth.” Everything turns back to normal as exhausted; I slump on the floor after the ordeal, Micheal by my side with Janna on my other side.

“Okay, I don't wanna play this game anymore.” Upset, Star whimpers as the game is forced to continue on…

“Yeah. I'm sorry I brought this stupid game now. Come on, let's go to the Bounce Lounge!” Scared, Ponyhead agrees, nodding her head wanting out as we all agree, preferring somewhere less dangerous and life threating. However, as we try to exit, the exit door pushes all of us back into the room.

“Nobody leaves until you answer the final question. Who do you... have a... crush on?”

“Oh come on!” Infuriated, I release a hot breath, bashing my fist against the wall grumbling at the stupid question.

“Okay, let's do something else.” Desperate, Marco tries to flee, most likely terrified not that I can blame him.

“Okay guys, we can do this. Let's just answer and end this. Go ahead, game. We're ready.” Calmly, Jackie takes control making me glance at Marco and sigh as we all hold hands.

“Who do you have a crush on?” The cube questions Jackie making my eyes widen as I glance at Marco alongside Michael concern etched into our features.

“Okay, this really cute guy from skate camp last summer. He's really nice. See? That was easy. Okay, now you go Marco.” Honestly, Jackie confesses to us making the girls awe while I glance pained at Marco’s devastated expression. I feel a hand squeeze my own making me glance at Michael, looking scared as he and I look at one another and smile softly, a look of understanding on both our features or so…I had thought.

“No, thanks. I, uh, I'm good. It's Star's turn, I'm sure.” Nervously, Marco wussies out, his tone trembling at the harsh reality of it.

“I say who goes next, and I say Star goes next.” Sternly, the cube cuts us off.

“Oskar Greason. Everybody knows that.” Confidently, Star smiles.

“Good choice.” Starfan compliments her.

“StarFan13, your crush?” The cube questions the flash of baby blue casted upon her.

“Star Butterfly of course.” Giggling, she hugs Star making Michael and I grimace.

“Pony Head?” The cube casts its light on Ponyhead relishing it.

“Well, if we're really being honest here, and we're gonna be vulnerable, I guess I just have to admit it and say, it's me. I love myself.” Confidently, she exclaims making all of us mutter, not sure what to say as Star encourages her.

“Well, I think we all know who I have a crush on. Don't we, Marco? Ash?” Chuckling, Janna glances at me as Marco looks fearful at me making me chuckle.

“Uh...” Marco begins as Janna.

“Eighteenth-century poet John Keats.” Smirking, Janna answers.

“Heh….heh…” Nervously, Marco sighs exhaling shakily relieved almost.

“Who did you think it was? You?” Chuckling, I shake my head as I high five Janna.

“Michael your crush?” The cubes light is casted upon Michael bowing his head his brow furrowed.

“I…” Struggling, Michael begins.

“Come on dude it’s obvious!” Janna encourages making Michael Sharpley glare at her.

“If it is then why do I…look I don’t know I’ve never been good with emotions I just…I really like you Ash, like you like you. I mean I don’t get tired of talking to you like I do with other people. I never feel fatigued, if anything I want to talk to you more, so yeah maybe I do I don’t know…” Honestly, he confesses to me making the crowd awe.

“And you Ash?” The cube casts its light on me as I chuckle nervously.

“You make it sound like we’re giving our wedding vows….But I don’t know. I have never been good with my feelings I mean I don’t even know who or what I like so I’m sorry Michael I don’t know but I could…consider it. I guess?” Earnestly, I explain to him, his reds softening from my words.

“I…get it.” He offers.

“Ash was being honest with her feelings that being she isn’t good with them but at least she is being honest and is still discovering herself…” The cube comforts me almost making me sigh bowing my head.

“Yeah.” Relieved, I exhale making the crowd awe while giving Michael a look of pity as he sighs, bowing his head, surprisingly accepting my rejection, a tad bit too well.

“Okay Marco Diaz. Your crush.” The cube questions making my eyes widen in fear.

“How about we do another question!” Feebly, I offer.

“Oh Marco, you don't have to...” Concerned, Star begins.

“No. It's... it's fine. Ugh. Okay. My crush... my crush is on Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas.” Sighing, Marco bows his head as Michela reaches over to place his hand on Marco making him smile softly, appreciating the gesture as he reveals the truth stunning Jackie.

“What?” Shocked, Jackie gasps only as the conversation they need to occur is about to the room is filled with red light…oh no.

“Somebody lied big time!” Angrily, the cube roars.

“Who lied⁈ Janna, was it you again?” Annoyed, Star turns to her.

“No. It is John Keats.” Confidently, Janna assures her.

“It is! I’ve seen the shrine! I defend Janna disturbing a few.

“Mine is the cute guy from skate camp! Jackie cries.

“Ash was it you?” Michael questions me making my eyes widen.

“Why would I lie!?” Fuming, I snap at him.

“Ha ha. I love Star.” Creepily, she hugs Star.

“And I love Oskar Greason!” Star screams.

“Marco!” Ponyhead calls out to him.

“I told you, I have a crush on Jackie. At least I think I do. But what does that really mean? I've put her on this sort of pedestal. So do I like the image of her or who she really is? I mean I did for a time like Ash but that was because she was saving me all the time and she’s funny, smart, snarky. She’s always been there for me when I would talk about Jackie, when I was sad, when…” Marco begins as my eyes widen when noting Michael’s arms begin to sizzle, his claws digging deep into the ground.

“Dude!” Angrily, Michael snaps.

“Michael calm down!” Sternly, I tell him as he gawks at me fuming glaring at Marco.

“I-it was brief I never told her!” Marco tries to defend himself from Michael as the walls begin to close in on us.

“Till now…” I point out making Marco’s browns dilate in horror.

“But that was before I mean, Ash and Star are my best friends and Jackie…I like her enough to know that she deserves someone who wants to get to know her, which is definitely me.” Earnestly, Marco confesses as gently, Jackie smiles.

“Wow! I always get to the truth, but that... kudos, really. But you weren't the one who lied!!” Roaring, the cube turns into a monster, laughs evilly, and prepares to attack.

“Don't worry guys. I got this.” Confidently, Star blasts the monster, but it does nothing. The floor raises Star higher up, and she screams.

“Star!” Marco and I call out to her concerned.

“Hold the seat.” Ponyhead tells us as I spot the others who are also moved closer to the ceiling by the floor.

“Marco! Jump!” Janna and Jackie chorus as quickly, Michael catches me as the room continues to shift. Everyone holds on to Pony Head, as she struggles to hold them all above the chaos. A platform moves, and they all crash down in a pile. The monster laughs and goes in for the kill.

“Stop it!” What did we do to deserve this? Fed up, Star demands from the box.

“Lies are a plague. A virus. A weed. And to stop a weed...Monster's face. You must kill the roots…” Demonically, the voices of the box tell us.

“But it's not really lying.” Star argues taking the monster by surprise.

“Nothing is black and white in the world.” I tell the monster perplexing it.

“Sometimes, you don't know what you think. Your head and your heart disagree. You think you know how you feel about something, but then it changes. Pony, ask me my favourite colour.” Star turns to Ponyhead.

“You already said it. It's yellow,” Ponyhead furrows her brow.

“Ask me again.” Tired, Star orders her.

“What's your favourite colour?” Ponyhead repeats.

“Right now? Blue.” Simply, Star shrugs as the room turns green, indicating Star speaks the truth.

“Wait! Stop it! You can't change your mind?!” The cube disrupts.

“Yes we can that’s what being a living being is about, we change our minds all the time, life is always changing.” Earnestly, I tell him making his eyes widen.

“Jackie, who do you have a crush on?” Star demands from Jackie.

“Uh... I don't... I don't know anymore.” Unsure, Jackie glances at Marco then away, her cheeks ruby red as the cube cries out in horror at the truth, reverting itself.

“Ash is right. You think that everything is black and white, and you can't.” Star tells him as the cube pleads for her to stop.

“It's a bunch of different colours, a rainbow of feelings that's always changing.” Star says as pained, the monster spins violently, turning back into its original cube form, but now it's black and damaged…earning our victory, I guess?

“Thanks for coming to my sleepover.” Grateful, Star smiles at the girls who groan.

“Thanks, Star. Crazy night, huh?” Smiling, Jackie glances at Marco.

“Yeah. Crazy.” Marco nods his head.

“See ya at school, Marco.” Smiling, Jackie turns and leaves us.

“I guess you’re going to get home…” Awkwardly, I smile at Michael as he opens a familiar ruby red portal.

“Yeah…” Softly, he smiles down at me.

“You okay?” Concerned, I question him noting the disappointment laced in his tone.

“Fine just urgh a part of me just imagined putting Marco’s head on a spike…” Growling, he snarls under his breath, glaring darkly at Marco looking fearful.

“Hey that was years ago besides he’s your friend and one of mine.” I remind him.

“I know that I should have done better.” Annoyed, he scolds himself.

“You did. You didn’t hurt him, you didn’t fire a pillar at him, you didn’t do that.” Kindly, I remind him making his eyes widen in realization.

“Huh I guess Brain did help…Marco….” Michael turns to Marco.

“Um yeah?” Marco turns to him nervous.

“No hard feelings dude.” Calmly, he assures Marco making his eyes widen in relief.

“Thanks…Mike you’re a cool guy.” Grateful, Marco smiles.

“Yeah. But if I see you so much as try to touch her, I will end you.” Darkly, he growls at Marco in a low tone, who releases a nervous chuckle, nodding his head fearful of facing his wrath.

“Hey Ash, are you okay?” Concerned, Marco questions me.

“Yeah shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Cheekily, I place a hand on my hip.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Apologetically, he bows his head.

“It’s fine. But hey maybe in another life.” Warmly, I smile at him making him smile back as I leave him heading up to bed…unaware of a certain blonde putting in the trash can, a certain box uttering out…before blacking out and going limp in the trash disposal.

“Truth. Star Butterfly has a crush on...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter guys? Do you like Micheal x Ash?


	42. Privacy

“Thanks for meeting us here today, Vesper, Rasticore. We had a problem with some rogue princesses which I hope you can help us with…” Calmly, the two males seat themselves in the run down room attempting to be something it isn’t as a familiar hooded male seats himself down across from Miss Heinous. The small one of the two, Vesper happily greets the woman while his older, powerfuller, grumpier partner releases a stoic growl.

“Pardon him, he’s trying to be intimidating when he can’t be…” Coolly, the voice of Vesper rings in the room.

“Yes I can!” Defensively, Rasticore snarls at the young one chuckling, shaking his head caused by the roaring ramblings of his partner as his clawed fingertips reach down, scratching against the dragon cycle’s scaly coat causing Druk to purr in approval whereas Miss Heinous scowls at it.

“I do not allow beasts into my house!” Rudely, she snaps.

“And yet you allowed us inside interesting,” Coyly, Vesper plays along amused by her antics.

“Rast why don’t you do us a favour and get us some tea leaf’s you do have tealeaves don’t you?” Vesper leans back in his seat, hands entwined as the male furrows his brow, unsure having never really dealt with the tea trade to know the difference.

“Ah a man of class! It’s so rare to find one nowadays.” Relieved, Miss Heinous smiles at him.

“Indeed, a shame really, tealeaf’s have quite magical properties some believe them to tell the future.” Fondly, the male hums out loud at the thought.

“How fascinating…” Miss Heinous amuses him.

“I found peppermint…” Shyly, Rasticore approaches as tiredly, Vesper grumbles under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose insulted. How could he get them confused? Even _he_ knew…why must he be stuck with the ignorant fool having no taste for proper tea. The fool did mention having the nerve to speak of coffee being superior, coffee, tch it’s disgusting just like the name all it is, is dark, bitter, disgusting warm water that’s all there was for it. There was no taste, no comfort and no sweetness, sweetness being the key for the sweet toothed male.

“That’s…urgh, Rasticore why don’t you just sit down and do that brooding thing you tend to do…I’ll deal with the clients.” Annoyed, Vesper waves him off dismissing him. Exasperated, the male rubs his forefinger to his side temple, trying to massage the throbbing migraine threating to ruin his already irritant mood. Why must his partner be such a moron? Why couldn’t he just work alone? No, no, he had to work with this failure of a spy to give stupid secret messages to him, still now he didn’t trust Vesper despite Vesper having proven loyalty _time_ and _time_ again until he had enough.

“I do not…” Pouting, Rasticore begins only to quiet down from the stern sharp look of the younger one of the two.

“What was that?” Unflinching, he demands from Rasticore making Rasticore bow his head rather sheepish surprising the onlookers watching the two interact.

“N-Nothing...” Shyly, he whispers bringing a smug smirk to the male’s razor fangs.

“Now then as you were saying madam.” Politely, he turns back to Miss Heinous, slightly unnerved by his quick change of moods but remains pokerfaced, refusing to show such weakness to someone as terrifying as him. She had heard Gemini begging, pleading, beseeching her not to call them in but she needed them gone. She needed her school back and she needed the red head and the brunette found and rightfully punished to be served as a reminder for those that rebelled and stood in Miss Heinous way. She had known, heard of the wicked tales the male before her had done, the people he had murdered, messes, even played with, someone wouldn’t even believe he existed for if they did they could never sleep soundly at night. The age old decade sold secrets flowing through him would even make those blush and question how he would know such secrets but never would he tell, never would he speak, never would he as many have said, would he ruin the game.

“Destroy the blonde one, but bring the dark-haired and red head to me…” Ominously, she demands from the two of them, Vesper arching a brow as he takes the photo his sea green widening in horror at the familiar redhead in the photo. Lowly, he groans under his breath, why was it her? Why wouldn’t it be some other princess that caused an uprising? Briefly, a small seed of pride flows through his chest at the thought of her causing a rebellion, an up rise.

“I see and what may I ask will you do with them?” Curious, he questions arching a brow of curiosity towards the headmistress.

“I’m not paying you to listen to my plot.” Snippily, she remarks making the male slouch in his seat, cursing under his breath.

“Fine, fine be that way I thought all evil people love to monologue…” Mockingly, he taunts the woman.

“How dare you this is miss heinous!” Defensively, Gemini the hunchback for Miss Heinous comes to her defence.

“I really do not care.” Blandly, he remarks tiredness and boredom etched into his tone as he turns to glance at Rasticore, raising his gloved claw from Druk, a part of him feeling pity for not continuing to pet his little dragon but he had business to tend to and the transaction of money had already been given, so he had no choice. Swiftly, he clicked his sharp fingertips as Rasticore turns on a tracking device. It shows him a map of the United States, and an indicator light blinks in southern California. He then attempts to start his dimensional chainsaw but…

“Ugh. Gimme a break. Stupid.” Grumbling, Rasticore complains after tugging and pulling, each roar of the blade going quiet made the younger one of the two twitches, his eye twitch, his hand flexing, looking on the verge of snapping something in half.

“Do-Do you...?” Heinous begins patiently, fearfully backing up as he stands.

“Workin' on it!” Stubbornly, Rasticore grumbles only to flinch back from the harsh hand on his chainsaw stopping him.

“Just give it here you oaf.” Fed up, Vesper stands, taking out his dimensional scissors and slashing them into the air making the older one of the boys bow his head with his limp chainsaw as the trio enter through the portal heading to the destination at hand, the Diaz household.

“Billie's Ballet Shoe Emporium. Our discounts are on pointe." Marco, why do you even have this?” Baffled, Janna, Star and I rustle into Marco’s wallet on his couch.

“For your information, they are incredibly comfortable to wear around the house. What are you guys doing looking through my wallet anyway? Can't a guy get any privacy?” Marco complains placing a bowl of snacks down, which I sneakily steal.

“Nope.” Smiling, Star confirms.

“Not with Janna about.” Simply, I shrug.

“It’s what I do.” Smirking, Janna exclaims.

“Hey, what's with this weird card? It's all shaky.” Frowning, Janna questions.

“Let me see that. Hey, this is the Quest Buy gift card I got for you, Marco. I can't believe you haven't used it yet. I got this for our six-month friendship-aversary so you could get yourself something special. If you don't use it, it'll expire!” Horrified, Star gasps.

“You haven’t used it yet?” Surprised, I raise a brow.

“And you did?” Marco raises a brow.

“Um yes…” Nervously, I glance to the side.

“Um no.” Scoffing, Janna reveals a similar card.

“Janna!” Annoyed, I hiss at the smirking girl.

“Wait is that…why haven’t you used the one I got you either!” Betrayed, Star questions me making me groan guilty over her hurt tone.

“Well for one I can’t get to quest buy as easily as you can Star and besides, we don’t really have the best track record with that place…” Calmly, I try to reason with her.

“Look, Star, it's not that I don't appreciate it, okay? It's just that the last time we went to Quest Buy, I almost got killed.” Marco reminds her.

“Only cause you weren’t handling those chargers correctly,” Snidely, I remark as Marco rolls his eyes.

“But Marco, Ash, it expires tonight. Come on!” Begging, Star whimpers making me groan.

“Fine. Let's go.” Tiredly, Maroc sighs.

“Yeah if we don’t knowing Star, we’ll end up dead.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. Yay. Perfect! We'll be back in a bit Janna!” Scoffing, Star dismisses waving me off as she turns perk and takes out a familiar pair of scissors cutting into reality and revealing a familiar portal.

“Laters.” Casually, Janna leans back against the sofa, ruffling into Marco’s purse.

“Alright, let's get you the perfect gift!” Enthusiastic, Star declares outstretching her arms out.

“Oh no.” Pained, Marco and I chorus in horror at the numerous objects on store for us.

“See anything you like? Look. There's a Skullaroid camera. Takes pictures specifically of ghosts.” Excitedly, Star gushes as dumbly, Marco and I follow after Star, looking around the place finding nothing really but junk.

“Uh, I don't think so.” Swiftly, Marco rejects.

“Ooh what about this fire breathing puppy!?” Eager, Star offers.

“Ooh!” Starry eyed, I approach the fire breathing puppy only to meet Marco’s stern glare.

“No. We have enough at home.” Sternly, Marco cuts Star off making me whine at the ass.

“Ooh, how about some spooky haunted garden gnomes?” Star offers.

“Janna would like that.” I hum out loud considering it.

“Ugh, look at all this stuff. This is exactly why I do not like shopping. I can never make up my mind. Frustrated,” Marco groans.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Mr. Picky Pants. Luckily, we got until midnight.” Star assures him as we continue with our search.

Content, Janna eats some Gold'n crisp unaware of the sound of fabric being ripped as a portal opens up to reveal Rasticore and a frowning Vesper, his brow furrowed.

“Tell me where Princess Star, princess Ash and Princess Marco are located.” Rasticore demands.

“They went to Quest Buy.” Flailing, Janna thrashes in the tight iron grip around her throat, tears pricking her

“The one near the galactic vortex, or the one with the big parking lot?” Rasticore questions her, Janna’s browns remaining on her phone.

“She wouldn’t know she’s human, here.” Vesper pulls out a familiar tracking device, alongside taking out a familiar set of scissors impaling them into the air as Rasticore follows after him inside.

“Ooh, that's getting a little too close for comfort. Marco, Ash I don't mean to rush you guys, but it's been hours. If you don't find something soon, the card will expire and go to waste.” Concerned, Star tells us showing off her wand watch thing.

“You know it's hard for me to shop in public. Plus, I'm just not that into Quest Buy gear.” Marco confesses.

“Same, it seems more like a yard sale.” Honestly, I confess seeing more quantity than quality.

“Ugh, Marco! Ash! That have literally everything in the universe here. There has to be something you two want. Please!! Hurry up!!” Impatiently, Star yells at us.

“Star I don’t even know what I want to be how would I know this!?” Furious, I demand from her.

“If you're going to rush me, then I'll just buy some piece of junk now, and come back to exchange it later, okay?” Marco scowls only for our eyes to widen when the Quest Buy gift card flies out of his pocket and fires a ruby red laser at him, stunning us as we jump back, Maroc cradling his singed hand to his chest.

“What the heck⁈” Scared, we both gawk at the floating weapon.

“Oh, yeah. That. I may have forgotten to mention that this is a "friends to the end" gift card. You have to truly, deeply want the item you spend it on, or else it won't work.” Star reveals to us making us glare at her.

“Star, why would you give us a card like that? Especially when you know how divisive we are!?” Flabbergasted, I demand from her.

“Because I wanted to get you something you really liked.” Sweetly, she smiles.

“Okay. Fine. Just, uh, nothing in this section.” Tired, Marco sighs.

“Good, 'cause I don't like you either.” Rudely, a chicken in a bottle on sale rebukes.

“I see why you're on sale…” Annoyed, Marco furrows his brow.

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry, but I really can't decide under this kind of pressure. Maybe we can get an extension on the card.” I offer exhausted.

“Well, we can try. Excuse me. I have a question.” Hopeful, Star smiles as we follow after her as Star walks up to a store worker's behind the customer service desk.

“Not my department.” Lazily, the sloth mutters.

“Is that the only line you guys know?” Annoyed, I scowl at the familiar mark.

“But you're customer service.” Confused, Star points to the sign.

“Oh, yeah. We really need to ditch that sign. Fine. How can I help you?” Exhausted, he questions Star.

“Is there any way we can extend the expiration date on this card?” She asks giving him the card.

“Shouldn't be a problem. Uh, you know what? No. This is a "friends to the end" gift card. It's not only impervious to change, but when it expires, so do you.” Indifferently, the sloth informs us making my eyes widen horrified.

“What⁈ Like, we die?” Scared, Marco gawks.

“Geez. Everyone's gotta die some time. This just guarantees that you'll die sooner. It's all here in the contract your friend signed. If you don't use it by midnight, zap, ha ha. The three of you get blasted into oblivion.” The sloth reveals.

“Zap?! Tell me again, Star. Why did you get me a card like this?” Lost, Marco questions her.

“Do you want us to die!?” Flabbergasted, I demand from her.

“I didn't know. I never read the fine print.” Weakly, she smiles.

“Always read the fine print Star. I mean look at this contract!” Marco frowns.

“It’s in bold! BOLD!!!” Angrily, I gesture to the floating contract. The contract, floating in the air besides him, is dark purple with bat-like wings.

“There's gotta be something we can do.” Weakly, Star reasons.

“Nope. Sorry, dude. Um, dudes. You know, seeing as there's only a few hours left, you better go find something you really like.” The worker advises us.

“No! Really!? I thought we would just wait here until we are disintegrated!!!” Angrily, I scream at the sloth.

“You need to chill dude.” Drowsily, he mumbles.

“Do NOT tell me to chill!” Snarling, I roar at him as Star places her arms around me dragging me away from tearing him into shreds.

Urgently, we run back into the aisles, screaming, unsuspecting of a certain portal being ripped open as Rasticore opens a portal into the store, though he struggles to get through it, tripping over while sighing, Vesper watches the mess struggle.

“Uh, yes, before you ask, this is not my...” Snarling, Rasticore blasts the worker with a quick laser.

“Someone’s in a mood. You look this way we’ll cover more ground.” Vesper reasons to Rasticore nodding his head as the two split up. Vesper approaching the groaning worker for information while Rasticore rushes into battle like a moron.

“Activating expiration mode. Enough nonsense. Choose your gift. Your life depends on it. Commencing countdown to your expiration date. You have ten minutes…”

“ARGHH!!!” Screaming, I run away from the freaky card now with a body of bright blue light chasing after me, firing at me. Easily, I dodge it’s fiery lasers but I can’t say the same for the merch presented.

“So, this is where you were hiding is that a….?” Surprised, my eyes widen to find Vesper as his sea green meet my startled yellow only for us two to note the approaching figure.

“Friendship expiration card it’s going to kill me.” Curtly, I cut him off grabbing his arm as we run.

“Oh, for the…what did you do!?” Peeved, he scowls at me.

“Why are you blaming me!?” Frustrated, I demand from him offended as we both glare at one another.

“You tend to be the catalyst!” Snidely, he points outs.

“I didn’t ask for it and for your information this was all Star.” Defensively, I argue.

“What? A simple butterfly causing destruction they are known for their beauty how could such an innocent insect cause such chaos?” Mockingly, he clicks his tongue.

“Why not ask the expiration card!? I do not appreciate your sass right now either!” Snippily, I growl.

“Look you just need to find something you want.” Aggravated, he tells me.

“How do you know!?” Surprised, I raise a brow when he grabs one of the shelves, my eyes winding at the sheer size of the shelf causing a tremor as we duck down and take cover. Panicked, my heart races, panting as Vesper notes and places his hand on my shoulder.

“Level your breathing, it will hear us.” Sternly, he tells me as I follow his breath managing to calm down as I bow my head grateful.

“Because I used this method to kill a few I had to hunt down.” He confesses.

“What!?” Stunned, I blink taken aback.

“Hey it’s easy money besides those cards are cheap…” Honestly, he confesses to me as I note him taking a few of the scattered products, raising a brow when his hand grasp hold of a yoyo as he experiments with it until popping open the lid of some sort of eyeball lollipop, making me grimace as he offers me one. Politely, I decline making him shrug and shoving it in his pocket for later as he enjoys the one, he has now.

“Star…that would explain this whole destruction thing. What do we do?” I ask him.

“Well let’s see books right, maybe fault in our star’s that’s alright, maybe pride and prejudice…” He looks down as I follow him looking at the scattered products.

“These are all romance genres.” I point out.

“The best genre.” Confidently, he assures me making me roll my eyes.

“No. the best genre is non-fiction or books based on history I guess…” I shrug not sure what to say.

“Maybe open up your book genres…” He hints as I scoff.

“And maybe you should help me get rid of this thing…” I hint back.

“I will if I knew how…” He smirks.

“So, you don’t.” I respond.

“Yep. Well…wait maybe this…” Hopeful, he smiles at me.

“What is it?” Curious, I arch a brow.

“Ancient mewman…” He tells me.

“Ancient mewman?” Intrigued, I ask.

“It’s meant to help translate some texts you’re a friend of Butterflies. It may provide to be useful; it may have some Mewni culture in there…” He reasons as my eyes widen opening the book, my yellows widening at the oddly familiar symbols but now is not the time. Quickly, I shake my head snapping myself out of my thoughts.

“Ooh that sounds great!” Brightly, I smile at the book before me.  
“Right let’s go!” Rapidly, he grabs my hand as I squeak next thing I know, the card follows me as we approach a buyer and buy the book however just as we…

“One minute to expiration…”

“Star!” Concerned, I rush over, Vesper following after me to find a glass window broken and Vesper and I dive inside, to find some green guy jumping through the ceiling, tackling the card's figure.

“Are the stairs in this place? Princesses, my name is Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine. Miss Heinous sent me. Prepare to ...” Swiftly, Rasticore is electrocuted as the card rematerializes.

“And this is why I work alone.” Grumbling, I hear Vesper complain as Marco quickly buys a new purse, stopping the friendship cards, which are quickly taken away from us and detonated as we go back home, having found the purse for Marco and well…

“What is with this thing? How the heck are you even supposed to open this?” Frowning, Star messes with the newfound purse as we return back to the Diaz household on Marco’s sofa.

“Janna.” I call out gently taking the wallet from Star and passing it to Janna, leaving it to the master.

“On it.” Smirking, Janna takes the wallet from me.

“Nice try, ladies. Its thumbprint lock will allow no man or magical creature to ever break into...” Marco boasts.

“Got it.” Smirking, Janna reveals.

“Janna, get out of town!” Gawking, Marco gasps.

“How did you do that Janna?” Amazed, Star blinks.

“Never question Janna’s mastery over ruining someone’s privacy.” Smugly, I boat as Janna smirks at me. 

“I got Marco's thumbprint. In fact, I've got all of your sensitive information, Marco.” Snickering, Jana reveals unnerving Marco.

“Get outta town!!” Scared, Marco screams and flees leaving us to explore the dark depths of unexplored territory, that is Marco’s new wallet.

“Apologies for being late. Seems my colleague is a moron.” Chirpily, a familiar voice rings out as Vesper struts inside a familiar room. Miss Heinous sat on her chair brow furrowed as she is warmly greeted by the hooded male, in his arms a box which he tosses to the floor like yesterday’s news as Gemini scuttles over.

“Delivery from Quest Buy, milady. But I wouldn't open it. You're not going to like it.” Gemini informs Miss Heinous.

“Oh, well, then there are two things in this room I don't like.” Sighing, Miss Heinous opens the box. Inside lies Rasticore's hand and tracking device.

“Rasticore! I'll get you, Princess Marco…princess Ashely.” Gloomily, Miss Heinous declares to the high heavens cursing. Smirking, Vesper leans back in his seat, chuckling lowly under his breath as he takes out a familiar book in hand, known as pride and prejudice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about Vesper?


	43. Love And Hate

“What do you mean I have to take him!?” Angrily, I scowl up at my mother and father seething as they sit opposite me. Purring, Ragdoll brushes against my side purring as he leaves, catching my fury as I see him wander into Tom’s room.

“Now Michael…” Mum begins in her language as I scowl.

“Mum Dad Marco and I have been planning Mackie Hand for months. Why are you stopping me?” Irritated, I demand from them.

“I know but you also know your brother is a fan.” Gently, mum points out as I glance to the creaked door finding my brother on his lonesome playing video games, hunched over as pleased, Ragdoll brushes against his leg, searching for affection with the withheld demon boy gives him.

“And they hate each other well my brother hates Marco.” Calmly, I intervene trying to them to see why I didn’t tell Tom…

“But you also know how lonely your brother is, he’s in the same situation you were in. If that Ash girl hadn’t come in who knows what would have happened…” Mum remarks as I scowl at the truth glancing to the side.

“Urgh what happened to his hang out with rich pigeon?” Confused, I question him.

“Its rich pigeon what do you think! Now you will take your brother on this trip do I make myself clear?” Angrily, dad snaps at me his blood boiling as I glare darkly at him.

Bite me old man!” Fed up, I snap back at him.

What did you call me!?” Roaring, my father growls at me only to look up as gently, I feel mum’s hand on me making me look up at her pained tearful expression, making me sigh bowing my head at my mother’s shaky voice. She’s always been sensitive and protective when it came to Tom.

“Urgh mum! Fine…Tom come on we’re going out…” Loudly, I call out to him startling him as he had turned to me hopeful as we both get on the carriage, heading to the Diaz household.

Focused, my brow furrows as I play on my switch, my brow furrowed as my legs are sprawled out over the carriage leather sofa. I focus on my display screen, playing Luigi while my brother plays Mario as we get closer and closer to the end me in first my brother struggling in fifth until, horrified, my eyes wide as just as I am about to come in first, a certain blue shell comes crashing down. Fuming, I seethe as I slam my switch to the ground.

“What was that for?” Fuming, I roar at him.

“You were in first, besides what was I meant to do with that item it was blocking the other items?” Innocently, my brother defends himself, his voice panicked and angry.

“I was in first.” Seething, I bark.

“I wanted to win.” Simply, he shrugs.

“You were in fifth. We were on the same team!!! Now we’ll never unlock that character! Urgh sorry, sorry I shouldn’t have snapped.” Tiredly, I bow my head

“It’s fine I just…” Tom sighs.

“It’ll be fine, Marco won’t hurt you.” Gently, I assure him placing my hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

“Are you sure about this? I mean I just…” Uneasily, my brother questions me

“Tom listen to me you need more friends and Marco here is your ticket to it.” Softly, I assure him noting his shaking hands anxious. I place my hands on his giving them a tender squeeze making him look up at me fearful, despite us not looking the same, being twins is still weird even if I am older by a minute.

“Brain did say I’ll get my badge for it…” He remarks glancing at the leopard making me scowl.

“That isn’t the reason you’re doing this. You want to be friends, don’t you?” Sternly, I remind him making him frown.

“He stole my date!” Bitterly, he growls.

“He’s a good guy and has a lot in common with us besides your plans to win Star back wasn’t the greatest…” I point out.

“I know I just…I am getting better…” Meekly, he defends himself.

“I know you are but you need to prove that. Listen to me Marco is a good guy; he has a lot in common with us. Besides you got to get sick of me eventually.” I assure him, I mean I have friends now thanks to Ash and have my own friends after meeting her I’ve done some gigs for the bounce lounge and met some cool people.

“Sick of you? Never.” Confidently, he tells me.

“Clearly I haven’t been acting as an older sibling yet now come on…” I smirk as the carriage stops and we arrive at the Diaz’s.

“Marco!” Grinning, I call out to the human.

“Michael! Hey what’s up?” Eagerly, Marco greets me ready for the marathon.

“I will tell you what is up, a hand more specifically Mackie hand!” Jokingly, I reveal a skeletal hand for him to high five only for him to blink staring up at it, disturbed.

“Relax it isn’t his hand.” Calmly, I assure him.

“Whose is it then?” Smirking, I turn to Ash, smirking at me.

“Some random guy I found. But still are you up for the Mackie hand marathon! I got the tickets!” Casually, I tell him clicking my fingertips as the bone dispersed engulfed in flames.

“Heck yeah I am! How did you get those!?” Eager, Marco questions me. “Dude I’m a prince we get special privileges…you don’t mind if I bring my brother, along do you?” Playfully, I remind him as I gesture to Tom shyly lingering in the doorway.

“What!? Michael real talk!” Panicked, Marco grabs me dragging me from my brother as Star frowns at the sight of him. But smiling, I watch smiling softly as Ash happily welcomes him inside making him feel at home.

“Your brother tried to kill me!” Marco hisses at me.

“He’s getting better besides he begged me. I can’t say no to him look at those eyes can you?” Cutely, I turn him to face my brother, look at him that’s a face you can’t say no to, I know mum can’t.

“Yes, yes, I can.” Blandly, my friend exclaims.

“Well I can’t come on I promise he won’t hurt you…” I assure him.

“I don’t know…” Uncertain, he glances to the side.

“What are you doing here Tom?” Curious, Ash’s voice interrupts us as we turn to see my brother looking awkwardly to the side.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out.” Shyly, Tom proposes.

“Ugh. No, no, no. A million times no!” Sternly, Star snaps as Ash attempts to free her from the tangled lights.

“Not with you, Star. I meant with Marco.” Tom corrects.

“Whaaaa….?” Star and Ash chorus in shock as I turn to Marco pleading as he sighs bowing his head as bravely, he approaches Tom.

“Are you even a fan of Mackie Hand?” Warily, Marco questions him.

“I'm a super fan.” Confidently, Tom answers. Struggling, Star, who is still wrapped up in the Christmas lights, starts trying to gnaw through the cords.

“Please don’t do that.” Tiredly, Ash sighs batting Star’s face from biting the chords similar to that of a mother to their child.

“Why do you want to go with me?” Marco questions.

“I really thought we connected that one time. Over ping-pong? Besides my brother mentioned your plan and…” Guilty, Tom begins.

“You kidnapped me.” Frowning, Marco reminds him.

“Look, I know I've been a little aggro in the past, and I'm sorry. I promise not to get mad this time. My brother is going to keep an eye on me so I won’t ruin it for you guys….” Tom promises as Marco glances at me unsure but I simply nod as he sighs.

“Star, Ash what is he up to?” Marco questions Star and Ash.

“I think you should go with him. He's obviously trying to bury the hammer or whatever…” Star shrugs.

“Yeah if worse comes to worse here,” Smiling, Ash passes over something to Marco.

“Silver?” Confused, Marco furrows his brow.

“Oh, those are for vampires…or werewolves I always get confused. Look if they get angry just spray water it works for me.” Ash realizes making me grumble at the memory of us hanging out on the beach, during one of our hanging out times and I may or may not have threatened a guy eyeing her and he sprayed water on me, it stopped my flames externally but internally…

“Why do you…? I’m not even going to question it.” Blearily, I sigh.

“Hatchet? "Bury the hatchet". Marco corrects her.

“I don’t think that’s a good saying considering he has hatchets,” Ash points out unnerving Marco.

“Well, the marathon is all the way on the other side of town, so are you coming or not?” Tiredly, I question him stepping back into the carriage, deciding now is the time to bury the hatchet I suppose as sighing, Marco agrees and we head off on our boy’s night out.

“Whoa!” Awestruck, Marco whispers as he enters the carriage to find the sofa, the bluescreen the normal stuff you’d have in a carriage.

“Pretty cool right? My favourite is the slushies we have hellfire cherry and ice frost blueberry,” I offer making Marco squeal excited.

“Let me just give you a tour. So here it is. We got six flat-screen TVs, a photo booth, karaoke machine. Giddy up, skeleton horse!” Tom commands. I step back letting them bond just as the Skeleton-horse whinnies and rides off.

“Is that a white tiger?” Nervous, Marco points towards the snow-white tiger making me blink, never having seen the tiger cleaning itself.

“Yes it is.” Alarmed, I confirm.

“When did you get one?” Curious, Marco questions me.

“I didn’t he yours?” Intrigued, I turn to my brother setting up the TV.

“Yeah.” He confirms.

“What happened to the bunny?” Perplexed, I question my brother.

“At home.” Simply, my brother shrugs.

“With ragdoll…” I point out making both my brother and I share an uneasy look, one-word filtering into our mind, that being, crud.

“And up here is the lounge. Here. Have a seat in the throne. Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? Some cereal perhaps?” Frowning, I watch my brother act a tad bit…too much for Marco who glances at me.

“Maybe we shout just all sit down and watch some funny videos.” I offer not sure what to do, my brother trying desperately, too much that it’s creeping Marco out.

“Look, you're being super nice to me right now, and you're never nice to me? What's this really all about?” Warily, Marco questions him as Marco removes the cereal with milk, a tray on his lap thanks to Tom. Sighing, I decide to get some slushies, returning to offer Marco and my brother one, my brother hellfire and Marco ice frost as my brother enjoys the red slushie and my friend the blue.

“Wha - I'm just a huge fan of Mackie Hand.” Nervously, Tom stammers.

“What's your favourite Mackie Hand movie then?” Wary, he questions me.

“Uh, it’s...” Uneasy, my brother glances at me as I sigh, getting flustered.

“I knew it! You don't know the first thing about kung-fu. I'm outta here.” Annoyed, Marco assumes.

“Chill Marco give him a minute.” Patiently, I call out making Marco grumble but comply.

“No, no, no, wait, wait. It's just because I have two favourites. "Hand To Hand To Hand", and "Hand To Hand To Hand 2". And now that I'm saying it, I'm gonna have to go with the original.” Tom decides.

“Oh. Yeah, you're right. That is the best one.” Smiling, Marco agrees glancing at me as I nod, the three of us having the superior decision.

“But not the English version. I'm talking about the original in Swedish.” Proudly, Tom reasons making me smirk.

“That’s the unedited one.” I clarify for Marco.

“Huh. I guess you do like... stuff. I'm sorry.” Apologetically, Marco smiles.

“No, no, no, I get it, I get it. It can be hard to break through people's preconceptions of me. That's why I don't have many friends. I haven't even been to a movie marathon before.” Sadly, Tom bows his head as I sigh watching him sit on the steps curling in on himself as I bow my head at the sad truth of most fearing us due to our…. origin.

“Is this true?” Maroc glances at me as I sigh.

“You’ve seen Mewni and Butterfly we have to carry ID’s showing we identity as mewman. Bitterly, I remark. Hey, where did you pick up your sweet ride? At a funeral home? Are you gonna go pick up someone's dead grandpa and hold a respectful service for him?” Surprised, we perk up at the obnoxious voices as shakily, I release a small hot breath, my ears hearing the crunch of plastic and ice, staring at my dented can, feeling the icy cold chill of slushie melting it into slushy liquid from their words.

“You think you guys are fast? I can guarantee that we'll beat you to the next light without even breaking a sweat.” Marco challenges them making my brother and I arch a brow.

“Yeah. What are ya, chicken?” Tom smirks.

“I think the term you’re looking for are chicks…” I join in, sat in the middle of them as they scowl at us.

“Whaaat?!”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro!”

“You're on, punk!” The light turns green and they speed off.

“Oh, I'll show them.” Determined, Tom smirks at me as we both nod only to feel Marco’s hands on our shoulders stop us as we turn to stare down at our friend.

“No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait. Those guys are going to jail.” Smirking, Marco tells us as our ears perk up at the blaring lights and sound of the siren, making us smirk. Slowly, the carriage draws by the two in a police car as we put on our innocent faces, passing by them and as we leave them, we revert back into our carriage falling to the floor holding our stomachs laughing at our win.

“Oh, that was that was so much more fun than obliterating people.” Cackling, Tom laughs.

“That was awesome, I can see them being prison female dogs…” I point out snickering.

“Yeah! This whole thing reminds me of one of my favourite songs, "Awesome Feeling". Excited, Marco tells him.

“A good song,” I point out fist bumping Marco.

“Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that a song by Love Sentence?” Hopeful, Tom smirks as he glances at me to see me nod in confirmation.

“Uhhhh. Yeah?” Marco hums confused.

“Come with me.” Seriously, Tom brings Marco to a curtain, which he then pulls back, revealing his shrine showing Tom with Justin alongside a few pictures of me with the band members at the bounce lounge. Heh I remember them asking me for some tracks for them, editing some of their songs, making me chuckle at the fond memories. I still talk to a few; I mean considering they are in jail.

“No way! You have a signed picture of you and Justin Towers? I also have a vintage five-disc CD player with automatic shuffle.” Proudly, Marco declares as Tom puts on the CD only for my eyes widen when loud music bellows out…

“Target on my back”

“Lone survivor lasts”

“They got me in their sites”

“No surrender no”

“Trigger fingers go”

“Living the dangerous life”

“Hey, hey, hey”

“Everyday when I wake”

“I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down”

“Chewing me up, spitting me out”

“Hey, hey, hey”

“When I need to be saved”

“You're making me strong; you're making me stand”

“Never will fall, never will end”

“Shot like a rocket up into the sky”

“Nothing could stop me tonight”

“You were listening to skillet, again weren’t you?” Sighing, my brother raises a brow at me.

“Its good music.” I defend myself.

“It’s fitting with our stereotype!” My brother growls making me roll my eyes.

“I don’t care I love it. It’s poison I would willingly drink!” Proudly, I declare as Tom changes the tracks and we have fun. 

“Man, I can't believe I'm actually having a good time with you.” Amazed, Marco smiles at us after our montage of fun.

“I know. Right? Heck, I could just skip that whole movie marathon and--” Tom offers.

“Oh, my gosh. Oh, the marathon!” Appalled, Marco turns to me.

“What time is it?” Panicked, I question Tom.

“Don't freak out.” Calmly, Tom tells us.

“Ten minutes we’re not going to make it!” Outraged, I turn to Marco the pair of us freaking out.

“It starts in ten minutes?” Marco heads towards the door, but magical chains appear and block the exit. “What the heck?” Marco turns to see me as lost as him as he grabs the lock and tries to pry it open. He quickly gives up and turns to Tom. Hey, can you unlock the door? Marco asks us.

“I can try,” I offer.

“Actually, I can't let you leave yet.” Tom tells us making me furrow my brow.

“What? But we gotta go. We're gonna be late.” Confused, Marco reminds me glancing at me seeing me as lost as him.

“Couldn't we just chill here for, like, another four-and-a-half minutes?” Pleadingly, Tom begs confusing me.

“Okay brother what are you planning?” Confused, I question.

“No. Seriously, let me go.” Scowling, Marco orders him.

“Please. Just wait a little longer!” Tom pleads.

“What is wrong with you? I said let me go!” Angrily, Marco orders him.

“And I said wait!” Angrily, Tom roars, flames spewing out trapping us.

“Marco get behind me!” Urgently, I call out as Marco lunges behind me as his eyes glow ruby red.

“The sound of a whistle blowing. The white tiger, with a whistle in its mouth, gets off the seat and opens the mouth to take off its skin, revealing it to be Brian in a costume.

“Sorry, Tom. That's an instant fail for you. Hey, you almost made it this time.” Stunned, I glance at Brain zipping out from his tiger suit.

“No, no! Wait, wait! You gotta give me a second chance.” Desperate, Tom begs.

“Okay, seriously, what is going on here? Dude, I cleaned your litter box. Did you know about this?” Perplexed, Marco questions me hurt etched into his tone.

“No! I promise you Marco I didn’t! did mum and dad know about this?” Roaring, I demand from him.

“No! I just, I’m sorry…” Guilty, Tom tells me.

“You lied to me just to graduate!?” Insulted, I scream at my brother feeling a wave of hurt, anger and pain, he lied to me we’ve never lied to each other I’m so… angrily, I storm over to the slushies needing something to distract me. I lift up the slushie devouring the slushie until returning it when feeling the harsh stinging pain of brain freeze.

“You graduated weeks ago! That trial of yours was easier…” Huffing, Tom argues making my eye twitch feeling my blood boil noting the sizzling fumes of my hands.

“I had to stand in line for a goblin dog you have no idea how hard that was!” Angrily, I snarl at him as he flinches back fearful of my feral snarl.

“Well, Master Tom here was just about to earn his anger management graduation badge. Apologies for deceiving you master Michael. All he had to do was spend three hours alone with the person he hated the most without blowing up.” Calmly, Brain tells us.

“But you, you had to be selfish. You could wait another four minutes and fifteen seconds! All you care about are your precious karate movie tickets. Well guess what. Mackie Hand movies are garbage!” Angrily, Tom reveals as next thing I know, the harsh crunch of bone echoes as I feel my hand sting.

“I’ll kill you!” Roaring, I screech at my brother tackling him to the ground as he screams.

“Mike calm down!” Marco calls out to me.

“I trusted you, you told me you loved Mackie Hand what were those movie nights we had with one another!” Angrily I demand form him hurt.

“Fine you want to talk let’s do it I only watched them for you because you were barely at home!” Pained, he tells me.

“I had work.” Sternly, I remind him.

“Doing stupid dj stuff and studies,” Bitterly, he sneers.

“That stupid DJ stuff was my passion you never liked me talking to other people! I have a life outside you Tom just like Star does. You hate it whenever I make my own friendship group and the one time, I decide why not let Tom join? You ruin it you break it for some stupid badger!” Fuming, I seethe at him making his eyes widen.

“I missed you!” Tearful, he cries taking me aback.

“What?” I whisper.

“Growing up it was always you and me against the world. We grew up people thinking we were scary or evil then you go out make your own friends and leave me behind…with your studies as being prince, why…? What do I have? Who am I?” Bitterly, Tom curses at me making me shake my head.

“Are you kidding me? You lied to me about being a Mackie fan, and pretended to be my friend so you could earn some badge? Dude you lied to your brother! Who has been nothing but supportive? Do you know how much your brother loves you? He always talks so much about you and you do this to him? Dude, you're a jerk and a liar, and that's not even the worst part. I was dumb enough to fall for it!” Fuming, Marco snaps as my eyes widen when he kicks the door open and exits carriage.

“Marco I didn’t…” I call out worriedly chasing after him.

“I know dude,” Tiredly, he sighs at me bowing his head only then for my eyes to widen when the two begin to sing. I shrug and join in, the three of us singing a love sentence song having fun…

“What the – ?” Blinking, Marco and I turn, my eyes wide as I drop my dripping slushie to the ground when finding Tom rising up on the flames, surrounded by demons, unintelligible chanting.

“Yeesh, what a drama queen. Come on Mike we can make it from here…” Marco assures me.

“Oh no.” I whisper frozen in my steps confusing Marco.

“No what?” Confused, Marco questions me.

“If he’s doing what I think he’s doing mum is going to be angry and so is Dad.” Gravely, I explain to him.

“What do you…?” Swiftly, Marco is cut off when the ground cracks open, and Marco jumps out of the way. More cracks form, spurting out lava, and then a coffin rises from the ground. Tom's flames and demons disappear, and he falls and crashes to the ground. The coffin glows and breaks open to reveal a skeleton in a karate uniform and is surrounded by a bright light. Marco looks on with sparkling eyes.

“It's - it's Mackie Hand!” Amazed, Maroc rushes over as I dart over to my brother’s side.

“What were you thinking!? Do you know how dangerous and draining that spell is?” Concerned, I check him over.

“I have…an idea.” Wearily, he heaves out.

“There’s a reason mum and dad told us not to do it.” Sternly, I scold the moron.

“I…I just wanted to make things right…” Sheepishly, he bows his head as I sigh bowing my head pained at the sight of him.

“Tom…” Tenderly, I begin.

“I mean it I…I shouldn’t be so selfish I just…” Ashamed, Tom bows his head.

“It’s fine.” Softly, I assure him.

“Mike…” Teary eyed, my brother sniffles making me chuckle as I help him out of the crater as he leans on my shoulder, his arm over mine as I help him over to Marco.

“You’re my brother I should have spent more time with you and introduced you sooner. I don’t know what it’s like being the prince that will never be king but don’t think you have no duty. I mean if you’re looking for a job, I could always have an advisor.” Politely, I offer him making his eyes widen, his eyes sparkling at the thought. Gingerly, I smile at him, offering my hand out as he smiles and takes it, letting me help him up as we turn to Marco seeing him in awe of Marco.

“Tom, I can't believe you brought Mackie Hand back from the dead just for me! That was that was cool of you.” Gushing, Marco praises him.

“Wait, I'm dead?” Surprised, Mackie hand blinds at the news. Finally, Tom's carriage pulls up to the theatre, and the four of us run up to an employee standing outside of the ticket booth.

“Four for the Mackie Hand marathon, please.” Smiling, Marco requests but...instead it leads to well everyone fighting Mackie Hand as it’s just my brother. Marco and I as they eat cereal while I go inside to get a slushie. I approach the guys watching the violence unfurl.

“You were right. This guy's for real.” Impressed, Tom confesses.

“Yeah. I told you. ...I still don't like you, Tom.” Smiling, Marco tells him.

“I still don't like you, too, Marco.” Shyly, Tom rebukes making me chuckle as I approach, draping my arms over them both.

“Well I know one thing.” I point out slurping my drink.

“What’s that?” Tom question as I offer him both hellfire and hell frost combined into one slushie as he takes a sip alongside Marco.

“I hate you both…” Smirking, I lean back sat on the concrete floor.

“And we hate you too…” Together, the two-chorus making me chuckle alongside them as we continue enjoying the fight before us…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Micheal and Tom? Or Micheal as a character?


	44. This Game Of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Vesper?

Can’t believe Rasticore, not letting me out to play? It’s rather pathetic how he thinks he can control me, a mere hand at that? What could he do lightly hit me, tickle me? If _he_ couldn’t contain me what makes him think he can do it, pathetic. It was easier than I had thought to escape Miss Heinous clutches, due to her obsessive nature with Rasticore cuddling him. Heh, I can tell from his hand alone how he hates it, detests it, dislikes it, it’s so amusing, entertaining even seeing the hand writhe, thrash, shake in agony from her tight constraining hugs similar to that of a python, circling, constraining it’s prey helpless.

Still it’s a shame for when the deal is done the old coot deluded herself into believing they could be together. But they barely know one another perhaps age does make one senile it would explain a few. But still for her crippling loneliness to consume her to this extent. It’s rather sad but amusing heh…I will never be that weak. Grimacing, I wince at the brief sting making me scowl at my bandaged wrist, noting some shy claw marks and ruby red threatening to spread through only for it to be easily healed up, as expected from me.

I will never be as pathetic as to claim her as my soulmates after all for our kind to accept a soulmate would mean dying with them, considering our lifelong immortality, age has never been a fearful factor for us as it would be to others. But even then to claim a soulmate would be to submit their immortality into weakening, into dying the moment their soulmate does, that is how I was taught and to supress my eternal gift for some lousy partner…the price is sooo not worth it. Why spend my life with one person when I can have so many flings on the side? I’ll never understand those that claim to be happy…happiness must be taken.

“How are those trousers Buff Frog?” Cheekily, I question the frog startling him out of his diary entry barely writing English, I don’t get why he even has one when he himself can’t write. At least I was taught how to do that, a gift that has served me well in reminding those lower than me what they are missing out on.

“You…” Surprised, Buff frog’s yellows hues widen only making me smirk.

“I warned you now look at where you are? Whose feeding your kids?” I question the selfish fool, disgust laced in my tone as he bows his head.

“I…I must do this for children’s future…wait why are you here?” Perplexed, he questions me.

“I get a free pass…” Indifferently, I shrug lying, sneaking in is too much fun.

“How come?” He frowns.

“Don’t know don’t care. Now then shall we do something that is a bit more how do I say productive?” I offer dropping off from my tail.

“Um…” Unsure, he blinks lost to my words making me scowl at the dingus.

“Right got to dumb it down for you come on let’s get you out of here.” I translate as I snatch the guard’s keys and unlock it, freeing him.

“Thank you but why?” Lost, he questions rubbing his throbbing wrists.

“Feel like it, besides who doesn’t love ruining plans…? The reactions are the best part!” Giggling, I confess the truth.

“There is hole in corn, they…” He begins only for me to raise my hand silencing him.

“I know.” Simply, I answer as I feel a familiar tug on my trousers making me look down at one of my rats.

“Wait rats?” Surprised, he blinks going on guard making me roll my eyes. Calmly, I get out from my pockets some cheese, passing it to him making him grin giddily as he passes me a note which I shove in my pockets after doing the deal transaction.

“Chill these rats are on our side.” I assure him, petting the rat before me as it leans into my touch, making me chuckle lowly at the pathetic weaklings, to think affection can manipulate so many…

“How come?” He frowns.

“You don’t think they all like Ludo do you?” I chuckle.

“Ludo!?” Surprised, Buff Frog blinks.

“Don’t you know? Yeah he isn’t dead seems he has his own wand and new entourage….I mean henchmen. He has all this.” I fill him in.

“Then why need more?” Innocently, he questions making me chuckle at such naivety.

“Why else? Once they take a sip of power they always want more and more until there’s nothing left.” Bitterly, I explain malice etched into my tone.

“So what do these rats do?” He asks me.

“They give me reports on the on goings on and also try to sneak some food stashes for some.” Casually, I shrug.

“Then that food of corn recently sent….” Surprised, he gasps.

“Bingo I was hoping you would plant it, it’s not hard if mewmans can why can’t monsters?” Casually, I reason.

“I…thank you for kindness…” He bows his head making me scowl. It isn’t a kindness it’s to balance things or an attempt at it.

“The field up top, did you?” He enquires.

“I helped plant it yes I have planted a few near monster villages with my rats…” I elaborate.

“You…why do you do so much?” Amazed, he exclaims.

“I…maybe to make up for something besides they are my people.” Sternly, I remind him.

“Make up for what?” He quirks his head to the side.

“It doesn’t matter. Come on we don’t have long.” Dismissively, I remind myself of the topic at hand.

“Do you know Ludo’s plan?” He questions me making me scoff, Ludo’s plan please, he wishes…

“No…I don’t know his plan I never do…” Irritated, I scowl, rage laced in my tone, confusing him but I raise my hand, silencing him as I turn to the rat who nods.

“Follow the rat I’m sure you’ll catch on then.” Sternly, I order Buff Frog perplexing him but nodding his head, bowing his head thanking me making me chuckle shaking my head at the fool, thinking I’m on his side, I’m on no one’s but my own. I simply wish to see how things play out maybe mess with the fool, with the empty shell of a dictator. Smirking, I leave the hideout…

Smirking, I watch on as Buff Frog writes in his diary, no doubt going to tell the little Butterfly bringing a smug smirk to my lips. People are so easy to manipulate especially those with connections; they are much easier to sue and take advantage of and he thinks I’m a soldier for the monsters such as him. Pathetic, I am neither a monster neither am I a faithful servant for the mewman kingdom. I fight for myself, just like I have my entire life. Frowning, I glare down at my vibrating mirror phone, no doubt it’s Heinous, such fun we will have playing this game of ours Heinous…


	45. Into The Wand

“Star Butterfly, future Queen of Mewni. What do you want?” Elegantly, Glossaryck bows to his liege, his voice turning from mystical to blunt as he frowns at his student.

“Look.” Bored, Star points to the several grotesquely deformed narwhals that lay around Star's room, pools off eerie green liquids squirming around them.

“Okay, don't panic! I got the stain remover! You go start the car!” Glossaryck assures her as he picks up "Magic Stain Gone" bottle and gives Star car keys

“They're not dead. It's my spells. They're all messed up. See? Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast!” Tired, Star sighs stopping Glossaryck, who pours stain remover on a narwhal, causing its colours to fade as Star's wand creates more deformed narwhals that splat against the wall, green liquid oozing out of the pained creatures.

“Oh, you must stop. It's not your spells; it's your wand. You see, it's contaminated.” Disgusted, Glossaryck stops her, his blue features turning a sickly green as he places his hand on his lips stopping the sudden rush of bile.

“Contamina... Whaa? How did that happen?” Lost, Star furrows her brow at Glossaryck.

“The only way to find out is to go into...your wand.” Glossaryck informs her.

“Wait we can do that!?” Amazed, Star beams at the thought giddy.

“Of course. But we won't.” Smoothly, he cuts off the giddy princess.

“Why not?” Disappointed, she frowns at him as he gets out of the Stainer remover.

“By decree of Moon the Undaunted, Queen of Mewni, you must be that tall to go on this ride.” Blandly, Glossaryck recites as he squeezes the remover out of his beard and places his hand above Star showing the limit.

“Mother... Well, I, Star the Underestimated, future Queen of Mewni, hereby decree: Put me in my wand.” Annoyed, Star orders as she approaches a mirror shutting the curtains around the device.

“...Okay. Now, there are some things, young lady, you need to know before we go inside.” Casually, Glossaryck shrugs as pumped up, squeals excitedly, jumps up and down.

“'Kay!” Brightly, Star smiles as she seats herself on top of the book by Glossaryck’s side, her boots eagerly bumping against each other.

“The wand is an extension of your...” Patiently, Glossaryck begins only to furrows his brow when his ears pick up her tapping feet together.

“Star, what are you doing? Are you—Are you going to listen to me or not?” Annoyed, Glossaryck questions her.

“Oh, sorry.” Embarrassed, she curls in on herself placing her attention on Glossaryck eager to know more.

“As I was saying, the wand... is an extension of your memories. So you must find the thing that does not belong.” Glossaryck reveals his backwards middle finger on right hand with polka-dotted nail polish.

“Find the thing that doesn't belong.” Star rehearses back to him.

“Good. Are you ready?” He questions her.

“Maybe.” Star shrugs.

“All right. We're inside.” Glossaryck claps his hands.

“What? But we're still in my room.” Confused, Star furrows her brow.

“We're in the memory of your room, inside of your wand.” Glossaryck informs her.

“Whoa.” Amazed, Star stares down at her now bare hands.

“Yes. From this point on, it's very, very important that you listen only to the sound of my voice and nothing else.” Sternly, he warns Star just as the door creaks opens to reveal…

“Hey. Have you seen my hoodie?” Curious, Marco questions her.

“Hey Star have you seen my knife?” Smiling, Ash arrives surprising Star.

“Uh... I'm kind of in the middle of something with Glossaryck.” Frowning, Star tells the two.

“No! No, Star! That is not Marco nor is that Ash. Only listen to the sound of my voice. Otherwise, we will be separated.” Firmly, Glossaryck reminds her.

“Hey. Have you seen my hoodie?” Curious, Marco repeats.

“Hey Star have you seen my knife?” Smiling, Ash arrives again startling Star.

“Marco, Ash I told you. I am in the middle of something with Glossaryck...” Annoyed, Star tells the two turning back only to see Glossaryck is gone and gasps as she blinks next thing she knows, she finds herself in school.

“What? School? Okay, Glossaryck, nope. I'm not going to school... in my memory... my wand memory— Oof! What?” Frowning, Star looks behind her and sees a reflection of herself standing in front of the school.

“Right, right, right, right. This is one of those mind things. Where everywhere you go, there's school. School. School. School. School. School. School. Oof!” Pained, Star grimaces after bumping into a door only then for the school doors to open by themselves.

“School. I guess I'm going to school…” Frowning, Star decides for herself as she heads into school inside her wand. Quietly, Star roams through the hallway unaware of another version of Star racing through the hallway on top of King Butterfly's chair wearing Marco's hoodie. Silently, Star enters the school, and Marco's locker opens to reveal his hoodie.

“Whaaa...? That's Marco's. Well, this definitely doesn't belong! Over, under, around and through. Grab the little Mewni rabbit, pull him through. Oh, Glossaryck! I found the thing that doesn't belong! Beam me out! Or... beam me off! ...Uh, Glossaryck? Wait why’s Marco got Ash’s knife she loves this thing. Weird…maybe Maroc was trying to open that jar again…don’t get why he can’t ask Ash or me,” Rambling, Star mutters to herself happily taking the knife as she ties the hoodie around her similar to red riding hood, that is until her nose perks up at the warm enthralling smell tempting her into the cafeteria, until her ears perk up at the sound of bleating.

“Hello?” Surprised, Star sees hamburgers on a conveyor belt.

“Oh, burger time. Don't mind if I do. Mmm. Memory burger.” Pleased, Star smiles as she bites into the hamburger following the conveyer belt of hamburgers until her eyes wide as she gets into the kitchen section to find a short, chubby pig/goat hybrid with purple fur, indigo mane, pink cloven hooves, browny, orangy, yellowy horns, and dark red eyes. He has a scar over his left eye, arrows embedded in his body, and a pink diamond bearing his name around his neck. Struggling, he runs on the conveyor belt in the opposite direction to avoid falling in the oven.

“Oh, no!” Panicked, Star rushes over to the pigoat’s side saving him from falling into the oven and turning into his burger brethren as it bleats in thanks.

“You're welcome! Who're you? "Lil Chauncey". Lil Chauncey Chauncey? Like, my mom's Lil Chauncey? I'm pretty sure you died on the battlefield, mister!” Perkily, Star wrpas her arm around the pig goat. Smiling, Star and Lil Chauncey leave the cafeteria together.

“Let's get you out of here. Hey, Glossaryck! I think I found the thing that doesn't belong! My mom's pig-goat!” Loudly, Star calls out only to cry out in shock as she is tripped by said pig goat.

“Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! That's my boot! That's my boot! Hey! Hey!” Lil Chauncey bites Star's boot, making her fall as she squeaks in surprise as she is dragged almost until her shoe is pulled off as victorious, Lil Chauncey breaks into Principal Skeeves' office and sits in King Butterfly's chair.

“Hey, you! Gimme back my boot!” Frowning, Star grabs boot out of Chauncey's mouth. And get down! Sitting like a person. My father would be furious if he caught you sitting in his ch— Oh, Papa!” Smiling, Star lunges and hugs the chair. “I love you so much. I definitely found the thing now. Can you come and pick me up from school please?” Politely, Star requests pressing the ruby red button to activate the speaker sonly then to make Star grimace at the sound.

“Aah! What is that?” Star and Lil Chauncey look out the office window and see Butterfly Castle on the school football field.

“That definitely doesn't belong. Let's go get it.” Determined, Star picks up a fishing pole on Principal Skeeves' wall and a half-eaten burger. She attaches the burger to the fishing lure and hooks horse reins up to Lil Chauncey and King Butterfly's chair. Using the burger, Star uses Chauncey to pull her forward.

“Move out, Lil Chauncey! Hyaaah!” Star orders Lil Chauncey as they race through the hallway, past the corridor with Marco's locker.

“Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!” Startled, Star and Lil Chauncey back up, and Star sees a past version of herself enter the school.

“Hey!” Perkily, past Star greets her.

“Uh... hey.” Awkwardly, Star says herself back.

“Where are you headed?” Intrigued, past Star enquires.

“Well, I was just going to the foo-fo... football field and Mewni Castle— Wait a minute! Who are you?” Warily, Star demands from her.

“I'm Star Butterfly!”

“Nuh-uh, you're not.” Swiftly, Star rejects.

“Did you find the thing that doesn't belong?” Intrigued, Past Star inquires.

“Not exactly... I mean, I found Marco's hoodie, Ash’s knife and then my dad's chair, and... Lil Chauncey here. Wait a minute. Why are there two of us here?” Lost, Star questions her placing Lil Chauncey back down as it bleats.

“Didn't Glossaryck tell you? If you're inside your wand too long, all your new memories become your old memories until eventually your current timeline is overwritten by the future versions of yourself, like me! Star Butterfly!” Happily, Past Star informs Star making her blues dilate at the horrific truth.

“Wait... so, you're gonna replace me?” Scared, Star whispers.

“Yeah! But don't worry. You'll never know the difference.” Laughing, Past Star smirks.

“...I gotta go!” Star turns her back to her other self as she orders Lil Chauncey to go on ahead. Present Star and Lil Chauncey take off again down the hall.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Stay out of my timeline. Thanks!” Threateningly, Star growls at her copy, her tone turning sickly sweet as she leaves her past self to focus on the future.

“Fine. I'll just get my own timeline. Moody…” Huffing, her past self grumbles, unaware of a familiar blonde approaching from behind.

“I guess I'm going to school. Hey!”

Determined, Star and Lil Chauncey race down the football field toward Butterfly Castle only for her eyes to widen when she peers behind her to see another version of herself chasing after her.

“Hello!” Jovial, her other self-greets her.

“Go away!” Annoyed, she orders only for her bleus to dilate further in horror when other past versions of Star appear behind the first past Star.

“Hello!”

“Hello!”

“Hello!”

“Hello!”

“Hey, girl!”

“Okay...” Frowning, Star and Lil Chauncey enter the castle, and the door closes behind them.

“Oh! Stop! Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop! Whoa... This is the Grandma Room. Oh, I haven't been in here since I was a little baby.” Sneakily, Lil Chauncey eats the burger on the end of Star's fishing pole, and she falls over.

“Are you nuts?!” Frowning, Star pulls hamburger out of Chauncey's mouth and tosses it away. “There's no eating in the Grandma Room! You'll get crumbs everywhere!” Sternly, Star scolds the pig goat only to squeak back at the loud thud and clanking, and the ceiling skylight opens, casting the curious light shining down upon the tapestries looming over the youngest member of the Butterfly clan.

“Oh, no-no-no. We got burger juice on the wall rug, Chauncey.” Worried, Star removes the burger from the tapestry only then for a gust of wind to blow up from under her.

“Oh, no! We're gonna die!” Panicked, Star gasps as pedestals rise up out of the floor, including one under Star's feet. She jumps off the pedestal, and it lights up.

“Celena the Shy? Ohhh! Great-Great-Grandma Shy! "What hides behind the golden fan, the hand does sweetly hold. A trove of cosmic secrets that never will be told." Don't be shy! You can tell me! Right, Chauncey? Chauncey?” Gently, Star whispers smiling softly at the image of her relative, a fan shielding her features as numerous suitors wait at her beck and call.

Casually, Lil Chauncey is about to pee on Solaria the Monster Carver's tapestry.

“No, no-no-no-no-no! Get a hold of yourself, Chauncey!” Urgently, Star rushes over to him and picks up Lil Chauncey who oinks as curious, Star perks up as the lighting shaped pedestal lights up.

“Solaria the Monster Carver. A castle stormed is a hero born with might as strong as steel. Kneels the void before her and the crushing force she wields." Star’s blues look up at the mighty warrior screaming mid swing, her sword wand baring a ruby red light as bloods of pained monsters cry out on the tapestry are displayed as the mighty warrior releases her battle cry.

“Chauncey, come back!” Concerned, Star chases after the piggoat only to come across another one of her relative’s tapestries.

“Oh Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni, to a Mewman king was wed. But took a monster for her love and away from Mewni fled." Bad girl.” Smiling, Star smirks up at the woman perched on her husband’s arm, an umbrella wand in her hand. She smiles at the portrait only for her eyes to widen at the one by its side as she then turns to the pedestal shaped as a star, lighting up.

“Oooh! I know this princess she’s my favourite. It’s princess Nova…Nova the lawful.” Happily, Star smiles turning to said piggoat. Amazed, she looks up at the tapestry showing her one of her many relatives but also one of the few she had earnestly read.

_Pushed into a messy war_

_Allowed the Butterfly to finally soar_

_With her lover she made a choice_

_Over the complexities of Mewni’s voice_

_With secrets untold,_

_Her legacy would soon unfold…_

“Huh something seems different…” Frowning, Star mutters uncertainty laced in her tone.

Proudly, the woman stood on the battlefield, back straight as she wields her staff, raised in the air as sparkles, glimmers, lines of silver spew out from the staff orb raised, where within the purple blue and pink orb lies slumbering a galaxy is inside.

The woman raises her staff to the air, a look of pain in her features. She wears a snow white steel plate of armour, a tailcoat suit of armour, diamond accents of sea green and red etched into her silver battle attire as she wears a snow white cape with inside glimmers of stars reside within the void of the pink, blue and purple, galaxy accents inside her cape. Her sea green glare at the battlefield of both monster and solarian warriors as she seems to be releasing a spell of sorts…her ruby red locks are tied into a low ponytail, with two framing strands of ruby red flowing down, her long locks tied into a ponytail by a plaited braid, her olive features gleaming as her yellow stars shine from the power of magic.

“What is it, boy? What'd you find?” Curious, Star questions her as she points her snout to the tapestry of another relative of hers…

“Awww, that's you, isn't it? Before you died. That means this is Mom's tapestry! Get off!” Star pushes Lil Chauncey off of Moon the Undaunted’s pedestal, and it lights up.

"The immortal monster will long be haunted by the darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted. My mom fought Toffee?” Stunned, Star gasps at the sight of the shocked looking Toffee wearing battle armour as he falls from the scowling Moon, looking similar to Star only with blue hair and diamond marks on her cheeks alongside the metal armour dress she wears.

A spinning wheel near Star starts spinning thread by itself and sews Glossaryck into Star's incomplete tapestry. Struggling, Glossaryck pulls himself out of the tapestry.

“Glossaryck! You're back!” Relieved, Star smiles at the sight of him.

“Oh! Do you have any idea how difficult that was?” Glossaryck demands from her heaving.

“Sorry. Moody.” Star huffs.

“No, no. It's fine. And-and did you find the thing that doesn't belong?” Glossaryck questions her.

“Well, I found Marco's hoodie, Ash’s knife and my dad's chair and Lil Chauncey over there.” Star points over to Lil Chauncey, who pulls a tapestry off the wall, and it falls on top of him.

“But all these things... belong in my memories. Hey Glossaryck, can I ask you something?” Shyly, Star questions him her fingertips gently combing through her ruby red hood. She looks up at the princess Nova, her brow furrowed at the odd sense of familiarity as she picks up on at the sight of princess Nova but brushes it aside.

“Well my job is to guide and instruct you so sure shoot.” Casually, Glossaryck shrugs.

“Princess Nova what was she like?” Curious, Star enquires.

“Hm? Why do you ask?” Glossaryck furrows his brow.

“I just…I remember mum telling me so many stories of her, mum was so animated it’s the most I had ever seen her be and I was wondering I mean you taught her.” Sheepishly, Star sighs.

“That I did. And you’re not wrong your mom may hide it but your mother looked up to Queen Nova. She even incorporated one of her own spells into it.” Glossaryck informs Star.

“Really which one?” Surprised, Star raises a brow.

“Her sword spell I believe, your mother would often use.” Solemnly, Glossaryck exclaims.

“Seriously? My mum liked Nova that much?” Amazed, Star whispers.

“She was Queen Moon’s favourite, her mother…would often tell her the tales of Nova the lawful…” Sadly, Glossaryck whispers pain etched into his tone.

“What did you think of her?” Fascinated, Star enquires.

“Me? She was clumsy, she second guessed herself too much and could never make a decision for herself without doubting herself.” Bluntly, Glossaryck explains.

“What really?” Startled, Star gasps.

“Star she made a spell in order to talk to herself to see if this decision she made was right. She used it to see if she should choose to have a snookers peanut or toffee flavour. That was before, at times she could be paranoid to a point of which he had to calm her down but…” Glossaryck trails off.

“But what?” Star prompts.

“She was the best of them all. She listened to me, she asked me questions, she was kind, smart and cared for everyone’s opinion. She could make some mean pudding too heh…we didn’t even talk about magic sometimes, sometimes we would just chat. I suppose I considered her a friend more than a queen.” Honestly, he confesses to Star, her bleus widening at the genuine honesty and sorrow in his tone.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Gently, Star whispers.

“Each and every day. But Star listen to me. Did you see yourself?” Sternly, he questions her.

“Uh-huh...” Star confirms.

“All right. That's not good. That's not good. We gotta get out of here. Step into my eyeball. I... Y-Yes, that's what I said. Come on. Hop in.” Glossaryck opens his eye once more.

“Wait! But I-I didn't fix my wand!” Star argues only then for the sound of ripping fabric to alert them both who turn to find Moon’s tapestry having been ripped out, a lone figner laying silently on the ground, making Star’s eyes widen at Toffee's severed finger, which tears off of Moon the Undaunted's tapestry and falls onto the floor.

“That's the thing that doesn't belong!” Surprised, Star gasps.

“That's the thing that doesn't belong!” Past star’s voice echoes in the room as Star and twelve past versions of herself stand in a circle around the finger.

“Star! We've gotta go now! Get into my eye!” Urgently, he calls out to her. Quickly, Star runs toward the finger as her past versions race toward it. Star dives toward the finger and grabs it. Sharply, she gasps her blues dilating at the brief flickers of images of Toffee, Eclipsa, Nova and the cracked star crystal flashes.

“All right, that's it!” Glossaryck dives at her as everything goes black…

“Floating in Star’s bedroom, Glossaryck's giant eyeball appears with a pop and spits Star out on the floor. Exhausted, Glossaryck's body appears around his eyeball, and he falls to the floor.

“Oh! Boy, that hurt.” Groaning, Glossaryck complains.

“Ugh... Pupil juice. Glossaryck.” Disgusted, Star stares at her stained attire as her horns pop the bubble around her only to gasp as she turns to said male.

“What?” Glossaryck questions her, unaware of his stretched eye.

“I think we did it.” Victoriously, Star smiles showing the wand and finger.

“Yeah. That's kinda gross. Let's get rid of it.” Grossed out, Glossaryck advises her. Lazily, Star tosses Toffee's finger into her secrets closet.

“Uh... That's not exactly what I meant.” Frowning, Glossaryck tells her but it falls to deaf ears as exhausted, Star sits down by his side on the spellbook, mentally exhausted.

“You know what? I think my mom was right. I'm not tall enough to go on this ride.” Honestly, Star explains exhausted.

“I'm not tall enough to go on any ride. But I've been on them all.” Gently, he confesses to her sitting by her side.

“Your, uh... Your eyeball... is, uh... falling out a little bit…” Meekly, Star smiles as she points at Glossaryck’s stretched eyeball.

“Oh, thanks. Thank you. Let me just, uh... You gonna test out that wand?” Curious, Glossaryck asks her.

“I think I've had enough magic for one day.” Tired, Star tells him.

“Hey. Have you seen my hoodie?” Curious, Marco peers in only to scream as Star shoots Marco with a Narwhal Blast, and a healthy narwhal falls on top of him.

“Hey Star…hah! Okay bad time to ask…I’ll come by later…” Strained, Ash smiles laughing at the sight of the groaning Marco…


	46. Magic Misconceptions

“Star tell Marco he’s being an idiot about his chest hair!” Annoyed, Marco and I enter Star’s room, annoyance etched into my tone. I scowl at Marco after harassing me about his new chest hair which shouldn’t even count, its one flimsy hair which I could pluck out if I felt like it.

“I’m not. Hey Star, check it out. I'm getting my first chest hair. It's pretty small, but if you look at it in just the right light... Uh, Glossaryck? What's up with him?” Frowning, Marco questions Star as I prod Glossaryck, his eyes pitch black as he lies limply in the air. I poke him making him float about like a balloon.

“He's on the fritz.” Star mumbles her eyes glued to the spellbook.

“Wanna play volleyball with his body?” I ask curious as I begin messing with his body snickering as I begin juggling his body.

“Nah Glossaryck is planning to show me something.” Bored, Star sighs.

“Show you what?” Curious, I question him.

“Some of Eclipsa’s dark spells…” Star tells me making my eyes dilate at the wording.

“Dark spells you have piqued my interest!” Excited, I pounce on Star’s back making her beam as we eagerly look at the book.

“Wait a sec. Are you doing something you're not supposed to?” Warily, Marco’s browns narrow at our giddiness.

“Well…He said I couldn’t move the page until he came back…” Glumly, Star sighs.

“WAIT. Glossaryck said not to turn the page. But he didn't say you couldn't…” Brightly, I cut in placing my hands-on Marco’s shoulders, making his eyes widen as Star and I grin eager to see these so called forbidden spells.

“You're probably wondering why you're here…” Coolly, Hekapoo greets the frowning Glossaryck after having his patience tested with such simple means of getting up through the tower. Swiftly, an office chair rolls up behind Glossaryck.

“Children, the only thing I wonder is why you waste my time.” Bored, he greets his children.

“Don't call me children! You're the children! I've got chest diamonds bigger than you!” Angrily, the robed figure jumps on top of the table, revealing himself to be Rhombulus. Hissing, his snake arms sizzle with magical energy.

“Rhombulus...” Warningly, Hekapoo calls out to him.

“Rhombulus, you still mad about my last visit?” Smirking, Glossaryck greets him laying back. Fuming, Rhombulus encases Glossaryck inside a crystal. The crystal doesn't last long though, as it quickly cracks open.

“Excuse me, sorry. Don't mean to be rude. Getting stronger though, huh? That's good.” Softly, he smiles at the shaking fuming Rhombulus, looking on the urge of breaking something which…he does.

“Gah. You always do this!” Roaring, Rhombulus picks up the table and throws it outside, shattering the glass wall. He then attempts to attack Glossaryck but is easily beaten as Glossaryck shines his forehead gemstone, and Rhombulus backs away and shoots crystals at him.

“Now you bring me here... while I'm at work...doing my job...!” Offended, Glossaryck easily misses Rhombulus crystals fired at him as he punches Rhombulus into a wall with a pink fist created by his jewel, only then as he is about to finish Rhombulus off by projecting a giant hammer with his forehead gem and is about to strike Rhombulus.

“Yes, Glossaryck. That's exactly what we're here to talk about.” Calmly, the familiar regal voice of queen Butterfly echoes in the room as the fighting immediately ends as he bows to Queen Butterfly. “My liege.” Loyally, Glossaryck bows to her as she turns her back to him, looking out at the taped up police tape and caution shine on the now broken window courtesy of the table throw by a certain pouting crystal head, pouting in the time out corner. Smoothly, Sean sets up another table and slides it over to Magic High Commission.

“The Commission has discovered a problem. Something somewhere is sapping the power of magic from the universe.” The queen explains turning to face her mentor.

“Yes, that would explain the fritz.” Glossaryck gathers.

“Oh, that's what I've been saying!” Childishly, Rhombulus whines.

“Hey! The time-out corner is not on the fritz!” Sternly, Hekapoo reminds him as pouting, he turns back to the corner, muttering under his breath, “Stupid Glossaryck. Stupid time-out.”

“Omnitraxus has been searching for the leak's cause. Omnitraxus, what have you learned? Hello? Omni? Can you hear me?” Loudly, the queen calls out to the crystal ball revealing the tall skeletal head but as he animatedly reports in, his words are muffled by static.

“Check the inputs!” Rhombulus calls out.

“You, out!” Annoyed, Hekapoo tells him.

“Yeah, whatever. I'll crystallize myself. Would you miss me? No.” Huffing, Rhombulus storms out of the room just as Lekmet pushes buttons on a VCR like machine below Omnitraxus. The sphere cycles through various images, including Toffee, before stopping on a tomato can. Lekmet starts bleating and drooling.

“Well, whatever's causing it, I want everyone to be on their toes. Especially Star. I need you to accelerate her training.” The queen tells Glossaryck.

“Yeah... no.” Easily, he shuts the queen’s idea down.

“Why all the riddles? You were always very direct when you were training me.” Perplexed, the queen questions her mentor only making Glossaryck sighs bowing his head disappointed.

“Well, it finally happened. Every queen wants to tell me how to do my job. "My training was different." You know what Glossaryck hears? Me, me, me, me, me! "I'm going to pull my mentor away from his job so I can be in the spotlight again." The only Butterfly to leave me be was your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, whose chapter, coincidentally, you left Star alone with when you pulled me into this wonderland of red tape…” Sternly, Glossaryck smacks on Omnitraxus Prime. The sphere reveals Star, Marco and a grinning eager Ash, Star and her on their tippy toes encouraging him.

“Turn the page! Turn the page!” Star yells at him.

“Do it just do it!” Eagerly, Ash joins in as a few members eyes narrow at the trio.

“Oh, I'm gonna turn the page!” Hyper, Marco declares.

“Turn the page!” Chanting, Star and Ash sing.

“I'm gonna turn the page!” Marco grins.

“Turn the page, Marco!” Singing, Star and Ash call out, twirling about unaware of the panicking screaming shrieking mess that are the magical high commission.

“You all did this because you don't trust me, and what's worse, you don't trust Star. My queen. My queen, your training was different because Star is different. You have to have faith in her to make choices that are best for her. And my job is to train Star to be a queen.” Earnestly, he explains to Queen moon, her eyes turning teary as she blinks them back as sadly, the queen nods, and her frown turns into a smile, allowing him to leave where he finds a disappointed Star and frowning Ash, Ash propped on the desk as Star slams the spell book shut having finished the chapter.

“So?” Glossaryck asks.

“Yeah…” Sighing, Star shrugs.

“You read the whole thing?” Glossaryck asks her.

“Yeah...” Star confirms.

“And?” Glossaryck wonders.

“It wasn't all that. I mean, I get it. Power of darkness, forces of evil, eternal suffering, blah-blah-blah. But honestly, didn't really affect me that much. Just wasn't my thing.” Star confesses boredom etched into her tone.

“To be honest, I was expecting more blood, gore, maybe something interesting I mean I only looked at the spells and they were boring…” Disappointed, Ash deflates.

“Wait you read a few?” Surprised, Glossaryck blinks.

“Some, seems my book came in handy for some parts…” Casually, Ash shrugs as she shows off the book making Glossaryck’s pink hues widen at it. Lazily, Ash wanders off boredom etched into her tone as she plops herself on top of Star’s bed, oblivious of the fist bumping Glossaryck smiling at the two who are now disappointed…

“But Marco, on the other hand...yikes.” Star voices out as the two turn to look up as Marco floats in the middle of a purple vortex of dark magic, his eyes completely black, cackling muttering easily.

“Luckily, there's a spell to fix that.” Glossaryck assures her.

“Do we have to?” Lazily, Ash whines as defeated, she plops her head on Star’s bed exhausted as they all head to bed, after fixing up Marco of course.


	47. Naysaya

“Hey, hey, now, Marco. It's not that big a deal…” Gently, Star and I sit on either side of Marco in the cafeteria.

“It sort of is.” Bluntly, I deadpan as Star tries to console Marco over yet another failure of asking Jackie out. Calmly, I sip my soda watching Star cheer up the sorry mess.

“Ash is right. I heard what happened. Everyone's talking about it. Welp, looks like you should just give up on dating forever.” Bluntly, Janna greets Marco sitting by my side.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm not gonna let being tongue-tied stop me. Pen me!” Sternly, he orders as I sigh passing him a napkin while Star gives him a pen.

“Hey, uh, Jackie?” Bravely, Marco approaches Jackie as I get out my phone.

“What are you doing?” Janna questions me.

“I have a feeling knowing Marco this is going to go so wrong so I;m recording it besides if it does work he’ll appreciate it.” Simply, I shrug.

“A win, win situation smart.” Janna praises as I record the two.

“Oh, hey, there you are. I got your paper towels.” Smiling, Janna pass him some paper towels.

“Oh, uh... Here's some paper for you.” Nervously, he giggles as he hands paper to Jackie.

"Marco can't grow hair on his chin, but he can on his back?” Frowning, Jackie furrows her brow as she reads it out loud as I turn my phone to see Janna stand up.

“Ha!” Smirking, she points to Marco then turns to the camera as I continue on recording this beauty.

“What?! Marco can't grow hair on his chin, but he can on his back?!” Horrified, Marco takes back the paper and whispers it out loud in horror. Nervously, he backs away from Jackie and crashes into Chet, spilling his lunch on his jacket.

“Bro, my jacket.” Disappointed, the swimmer sighs.

“Oh, uh, sorry, Chet.” Maroc apologises.

“No worries. It's just a material possession.” Chet assures him sadly.

“Marco thinks Chet should punch him…” Suddenly, Marco blurts out surprising us all.

“What?” Chet frowns as slowly, I lower my phone passing it to Janna.

“No, no, no! I mean, if-if Marco were Chet, he'd totally punch Marco.” Marco panics making Janna, Star and I share a concerned look.

“It's just a jacket, dude.” Chet assures him.

“Marco would lose all respect for Chet if Chet didn't punch Marco?!” Surprised, Marco blurts out grabbing Chet’s arm.

“Don't... Don't make me do this bro…” Chet begs but Marco does it for him, grabbing Chet’s fist and slamming it into his face. Horrified, I rush over to Marco’s side, Star joining me as we help him up.

“Let’s get some cie on this.” I reason as we drag him over to a fountain, where the girls place water on his eye and I return with an ice pack, making him smile grateful as I gently place it on his eye.

“Marco thinks Ash is secretly afraid of being kind and caring because she doesn’t want to be seen as weak…even though that’s her most attractive side,” Suddenly, Maroc blurts out making my eyes widen alongside the others.

“Um…” Awkwardly, I hum out not sure what to say to that.

“No Ash I…” Scared, Marco panics as I shake my head, placing the ice in his hand for him to put on his eye.

“What happened in there?” Lost, Star questions.

“I don't know what got into me. Every time I'm around Jackie, I keep blurting out the wrong thing.” Marco confesses to us just as said girl walks by.

“Every night when Marco goes to sleep, he shapes his pillow in the form of Jackie Lynn Thomas! And kisses it goodnight!” Loudly, Maroc blurts out making my yellows dilate in horror and disgust from his words.

“That is screaming a restraining order.” I mutter disgusted.

“Did you say something?” Fortunately, Jackie turns to him as urgently, Marco muffles his speech with his hands. After it cuts out, he falls over and starts groaning. Black clouds gather in the sky.

“Marco, what's happening?” Concerned, Star questions him as Maroc falls to his knees crying out making our eyes widen.

“Janna you still got that silver bullet?” I ask as she nods her head passing it to me as Maroc begins some sort of transformation.

“Wait. Let's see where this goes.” Janna tells Star and I.

“After that? How else could it get worse?” I question baffled as Jana smirks shrugging. Pained, Marco continues to scream until a smaller head pops out of his neck.

“Hello.” Perkily, the creatures pops out as mine and Janna’s eyes narrow at the oddly familiar creature.

“Oh, you made a little Marco Junior.” Sweetly, Star smiles.

“Reminds me of a Dracula maybe it’s the widow peak,” I mutter in thought.

“'Sup, Marco Junior?” Smirking, Janna shakes Marco’s hand as the creature smiles.

“Janna, that's... that's not his hand. That's...” Shakily, Marco begins.

“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Marco Diaz covers the mirror when he showers because... because, because Marco is ashamed of his own body!” Naysaya cackles.

“Isn’t that normal?” Confused, I question.

“Oh, it's so adorable.” Star praises the boil making me grimace frowning at Star’s strange, cute category.

“Are you crazy?! How am I ever gonna ask out Jackie like this?!” Panicked, Marco cries just as Jackie approaches again and greets us. Scared, Maroc gaps gently holding my shoulders as he hides behind me.

“Hey.” Calmly, Janna and I greet Jackie.

“Ash did you get the English homework assignment?” Jackie questions me.

“Marco thinks...” Quickly, Marco muffles the little head with his hoodie.

“Oh, I can show you, Jackie. Come with me.” Nervously, Star volunteers and leads Jackie away just as Janna and I glance at one another and nod.

“That's it. I remember where I've seen you before.” Brightly, Janna smiles.

“I thought I had an idea.” I mutter recalling faintly the creature.

“Hey, where'd you get my combination?” Confused, Marco frowns as Janna easily opens Marco’s locker.

“Ash.” Janna points at me.

“And you?” Tired, Marco asks.

“From your diary.” Casually, I lean against the locker by his one just as Janna removes the back panel to reveal a hole in the wall lit by a candle.

“What is that stuff?” Surprised, Marco questions.

“Just some of my personal things. I've seen Marco Junior somewhere before.” Smirking, Janna pulls out a book entitled "Paranormal Folklore and Witchcraft, 5th Edition".

“Stop calling it that!” Annoyed, Marco scowls.

“Here. "The Naysaya. The Naysaya grows out of the neck of its victim." Janna recites.

“Oh yeah I remember I called it a neck pimple.” I chuckle.

“Naysaya begs your pardon? Naysaya is no pimple and Yes, that is Naysaya when Naysaya was younger.” He frowns at me.

"It reveals itself when the afflicted attempts to woo their true love, exposing the victim's deepest, darkest secrets for all to hear." I read out loud.

“And to judge.” Giggling, Naysaya smiles.

“What the heck is that thing?” Warily, Marco frowns at the crimson figure plotting in the background, oh no…

“Oh, that's a demon. The Naysaya is a total demon curse.” Janna confirms.

“A demon.” Annoyed, Marco groans glancing at me as I sigh, taking out my scissors and opening a portal for us to leap through as we go pay a visit to a pair of twins…

“Come on, come on, no, no, no!!” Annoyed, Marco and I cross our arms as we watch Tom and Michael play Mario kart, Michael is Luigi and Tom, Mario as Tom is in first, the final lap when he is about to reach the finish line however, a familiar troll that is the blue shell appears as Michael sneakily steals the win.

“Hah Karma!” Victorious, Michael cackles at his win.

“You blue shelled me I’m your brother!” Angrily, Tom snarls a pillar of fiery red shooting out, hitting and burning one of the servants.

“This is justice!!” Cackling, he declares slamming his switch controller to the ground only to stop and cough sheepishly, flustered when seeing my unamused expression.

“Are you done?” Tiredly, I question the tow shying away scared.

“Oh, right sorry. Dude, I'm so sorry. I totally put that curse on you to prevent you from asking out Star.” Apologetically, Tom tells Marco.

“Did you know about this?” I question Michael.

“No. You think I’d let him when did you anyway?” Curious, he questions his brother.

“After the ball when you went to visit rich pigeon.” Tom answers.

“Oh right…” Michael hums out loud as I groan.

“Why would you do something like that?” Lost, Marco scowls.

“That was before we started hanging out. You haven't asked out a girl since the Blood Moon Ball? That's way more embarrassing than that thing on your neck.” Laughing, Tom chuckles only to be cut off by his brother’s elbow stopping him.

“How do I get rid of it?” Sighing, he questions the two.

“You have to wait.” Simply, Michael shrugs gently picking up his switch as I note him choosing rainbow road for the next course, the original making Tom groan glaring playfully at his troll of an older brother.

“Eh, just let it run its course. Once it's shouted all your worst, most shameful secrets, it'll wear off.” Casually, Tom informs him.

“And how long will that take?” Marco grumbles.

“It depends. How insecure are you?” Michael questions him making both mine and Marco’s eyes widen, both knowing the grim truth of that answer.

“...Oh. No.” Marco glances at me and nods. Slickly, I pull out dimensional scissors and opens a portal.

“Good luck, dude.” Tom calls out to us.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell mum and dad they may have an idea,” Michael offers.

“Dude!” Scowling Tom glares at his brother as they continue their game.

“Right I have an idea…are you willing?” Sternly, I question Marco making him furrow his brow but sigh.

“I’ll do anything!” Desperate, he begs as I nod instructing him to get to his bedroom as I get out my knife.

“Right look Marco everything will be fine I got rid of Mr Diaz wart I can get rid of this Naysaya…” Calmly, I assure him as I call out to him from the bathroom.

“Will it hurt?” Fearful, he questions leaning against the wall desperate to muffle the naysay.

“Oh yeah but don’t worry you’ll get a scar you can show that off to Jackie.” Hopeful, I offer as my ears hear the gushing sound of blue crashing down on my hands. I wash my hands, getting ready for it.

“I don’t know about this…” Uncertain, Maroc glances to the side.

“Relax I have experience I know what I’m doing besides you’re uncertain on everything.” Jokingly, I point out.

“And what if the Naysaya says anything?” Worried, he questions making me scoff confidently rolling my eyes.

“Marco I’ve known for you years nothing that guy will say will creep me out well apart from that Jackie Lynn kissing pillow thing, that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life now then…huh?” Confused, my brow furrows as I wash my hands only then to feel an odd itch on my wrist which I easily scratch ,only then to furrow my brow at the flake of skin coming off but then frown at my arm. Perplexed, I stare down my arm to discover glimpses of…grey? Quickly, I dive my sleeve down shaking my head brushing off the brief figment of my imagination as I exit out of the bathroom, getting a wet tea towel for the blood. I make my way into Marco’s room finding him all huddled up by pillows.

“Something wrong?” Concerned, he questions me.

“No…it’s…it’s nothing.” I assure him.

“Marco loved the dress Ash wore at the party!!” Loudly, Naysaya blurts out.

“Stop!” Marco pleads.

“Maroc relax it was a good dress. You’re going to have to try better than that.” Smugly, I cackle at the foolish Naysaya.

“Marco thinks Ash looks better with her hair tied up!” Naysaya blurts out.

“That’s a compliment hah!” I smirk back at my win as I lean down on Marco’s bed as he lies down while he removes his hoodie, revealing the Naysaya in his glory, untied, his mouth open to the world.

“Marco thinks Ash can do better than Michael!” Stunned, I blink taken aback by his words.

“Huh?” Confused my brow furrowed.

“Naysaya stop!” Marco pleads.

“No continue…” I probe, my brow furrowed.

“Marco thinks Michael will hurt Ash. Marco thinks Michael is too much like Ash!” Begging, he pleads.

“Marco what did Tom say? Marco? Ash is the procedure working?” Loudly, Star’s voice rings out as she knocks on the door.

“I…I need to sharpen my blade.” Frowning, I get off Marco’s bed my brow furrowed, my grip tightening on the hilt of my knife.

“Ash wait! I’m sorry! Ash!!” Pleadingly, Marco begs to me as I sigh shaking my head as I leave him in his room, not sure what to say or even think from his words, are Michael and I an okay couple? Are we too alike? Would he...hurt me? No, no, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t, he…

“Marco, it's just a demon curse. Don't let Naysaya keep you from what you want. Okay. The door is cutting off the circulation to my finger, so I better get going. Ooh, tingly.” Star’s finger pops out from the bottom of the door with a smiley face on it making me sigh as I approach.

“Besides I got school…” I tell Marco flinching as I open the door startling Star.

“You okay?” Concerned, Star questions me as I smile tightly at her.

“I’m fine come on we got school.” I remind her as we head to school…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Marco and Ash or Marco's thoughts on Micheal?


	48. Stop Licking!

“Right it’s all done I just need…stop licking the chocolate!” Frowning, I whack Janna’s hand from the mixture remains as she cradles her hand glaring playfully at me as we stand in the kitchen. I am about to finish the icing where Janna was meant to clean up but her form of clean up isn’t the most hygienic.

“But it’s so good…” Childishly, she whines.

“And it’s for bon bon come back to me when you’re a dead clown.” I tell her.

“You can count on me.” Determined, she promises making me groan.

“Worse thing is I wouldn’t be surprised if you did now then. Let’s go I promised Star and Marco I’d help them with the dance decorations…” Sternly, I remind her as she helps me put the cake in the box. We head to school.

“Star!! Over here!” Janna calls out as we enter the gym, finding Star and Marco all tangled up.

“Ash! Janna Bananna!” Excited, Star bounces up and down, lunging over to us.

“Why did you give her that nickname idea?” Annoyed, Janna playfully glares at me.

“Why did you steal my chocolate bar Janna?” Calmly, I argue back.

“It was one chocolate bar.” She huffs.

“It was the ultimate chocolate bar…” Sinisterly, I whisper only to squeak back as Star wraps her arms around me, making me stumble back, taken aback by the sudden shift of weight. Janna places her hands on my shoulder catching and steadying me as she beams brightly at us.

“Did you get it? Did you get it?” Eagerly, she chants.

“We made it!” Proudly, Janna opens box and a fly flies out.

“We sorta…dropped it.” Shyly, I whisper.

“Cake on a plate.” Awestruck, Star gasps hands on her cheeks in awe of the desert.

“It's time to find out if the legend is true.” Smirking, Janna declares.

“Will Bon Bon come back?” Excited, I question.

“Just like his candles?” Together, we creepily chorus and laugh.

“This séance is gonna be epic!” Eager, Star smiles.

“When is a séance not awesome?” Confidently, I scoff.

“I will see you tonight at seven.” Smirking, Janna tells her.

“I'll see you tonight at... wait what?” Confused, she furrows her brow.

“Yeah. Bon Bon said he'd be back on his 100th death day, and that's tonight.” I repeat to her.

“Nooo! I thought it was tomorrow. I promised Marco I'd be his dance buddy tonight. His teeth might fall out if he goes alone…” Sadly, Star whines.

“I warned you Star.” I sigh remembering her telling me of it.

“I thought we could be dance buddies too!” Disappointed, Star whines at me hugging me making me grumble.

“Yes, Star and I told you no because I was doing a séance. I was the one to invite you.” Tiredly, I remind her as she hangs off me.

“What are you gonna remember more, high school dance or dead clowns’ séance?” Janna frowns at Star grabbing her shoulders, staring intensely.

“A DEAD CLOWN SÉANCE STAR!” Firmly, I remind her shaking her trying to get her to see the obvious answer.

“Dead Clown séance! Marco!” Urgently, Star rushes over to Marco as I furrow my brow.

“You think she will realize…” Janna begins.

“After today maybe.” I sigh.

“Anyway how are you from what you told me…” Janna begins.

“Urgh I don’t know. I just…what Marco said got to me, but it was the Naysaya, I will ignore it.” I tell her.

“But can you ignore how you feel or lack of…?” Janna says.

“I don’t know! We’ll have to wait and see.” I shrug not sure what to say.

“Alright but the more you wait the harder it will be.” Janna tells me making me bow my head as Janna leaves. I watch Star and Marco talk, my brow furrowed. Star if that cube said anything and if I’m right…this is going to be a messy situation as we head back preparing for tonight.

Frowning, I wait patiently downstairs on my phone as my brow furrows as my finger brushes gently against the call button for Michael. I sigh bowing my head, not sure what’s going on I just don’t…feel like it, maybe it will go, eventually. I hope…Still for Jackie to ask Marco to the prom I’m proud of him…

“Look down below!” Janna calls out. Easily, I catch her bag as she slides down taking a seat and beginning to turn the torch on and off in her hand, making her eyes dilate. I sigh at my moron of a friend while worriedly, I glance at Star still oblivious or in denial. Calmly, I take the flashlight off Janna, knowing the damaging effects it could occur to the eyes. Frowning, my ears perk up at the sound of the door as Angie rushes to the door eagerly greeting Jackie.

“Oh, hey Angie, hey Star.” Smiling, Jackie greets the two as she makes her way inside, wearing

“Come on in.” Mrs Diaz encourages her inside as she wears a blue turquoise mermaid dress with a seashell necklace.

“Oh my gosh you look like the ocean.” Amazed, Star gushes taking her hands.

“Thanks. Hey Janna. Hey Ash.” Smiling, Jackie greets us.

“Hey.” Rudely, Jana mutters continuing to flash the light in her hand after taking it back as I sigh bowing my head, leaving her to her devices.

“You excited for the dance?” Smiling, I decide to make small talk.

“It’ll be fun, maybe you can pop by with that boyfriend of yours!” Cheekily, she winks making me release a small, forced chuckle not sure what to say.

“Um yeah…” Awkwardly, I glance to the side feeling my body tense only then for…

“Hi Jackie.” Marco greets as all eyes turn to Marco in a suit as my worried yellows glance at Star finding much to my predicted worry, Star gazing affectionately at Marco. Lovingly, Marco and Jackie look at each other as Marco heads down the stairs, while Star looks at them sadly. Quietly, I rise from my seat and approach Star looking sadly from afar.

“You look amazing.” Gently, Marco tells her.

“Heh, you too.” Sweetly, Jackie smiles.

“A plus!” Nervously, Marco smiles as I facepalm at the moron while Jackie giggles affectionately.

“Uh...sorry.” Apologetically, he smiles.

“Smell his butt. You'll thank me later.” Sneakily, Janna winks as I sigh at the idiot, shoving her beanie down to cover her eyes.

“Ignore her and have fun,” Understandingly, I tell the two as Marco glances at me relieved to see my pair of yellows, no longer looking angrily at him, a tight smile on my lips as I try to be fair.

“Oh Star! Um, please take a photo of my handsome son and his beautiful date!” Enthusiastically, Rafael tells her.

“Sure. Uh smile!” Nervously, Star smiles and takes the shot. Concerned, my yellows soften as I walk over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder making her blues look up at me. I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she blinks back the tears threatening to fall. Pained, Star sadly looks at the picture and watches Marco and Jackie walk to the dance from the door, peeping her head out as they leave.

“Come on let’s distract you.” Softly, I tell her making her smile grateful as Janna’s mum picks us up and we head to the graveyard.

“So where's this ghost?” Glossaryck questions as he rises from the open spellbook after it smashes through Janna’s mum’s car and stops before us opening up.

“You know I got to give it to him, the man is dedicated to bon bon.” Impressed, I nod my head.

“It’s a clown séance can you blame me?” Glossaryck outstretches his arms.

“I really can’t.” I confess.

“Glossaryck? What are you doing here?” Surprised, Star furrows her brow.

“Is that a joke? Dead clown séance! Now lead the way.” Glossaryck declares as he slams the door shut. Swiftly, Janna switches on her head lamp and Glossaryck switches on his crystal.

“I like your natural headlamp, Glossaryck.” Amazed, Janna compliments him.

“It's not natural but thank you.” Glossaryck corrects her.

“I wonder if Bon Bon's skull still has the clown nose on it?” Curious, Janna thinks out loud.

“Oh, no way. Maggots would have eaten it by now.” Glossaryck dismisses.

“Maggots don't eat plastic.” Janna argues.

“Plastic?” Glossaryck chuckles.

“Uh, yeah. Glossaryck, all clowns have plastic noses.” Smirking, Janna corrects him making me sigh at the argument about to brew as worriedly, I glance at Star, seeing her eyes linger on her mirror phone, on Marco and Jackie.

“Come on don’t let them ruin tonight,” Gently, I whisper to Star looking up sadly at me.

“Then why won’t it go away?” She whispers making me sigh, draping my arm over her and bringing her into a hug, trying to cheer up my friend.

“No. Real clowns have meat noses.” Glossaryck states.

“Ugh. What do you think, Star? Ash?” Janna turns to face us.

“Depends on what was in the plastic or real nose. Either way it would have rotted everything decomposes some take longer than most.” I answer for the both of us.

“Don't you think it's weird that Marco asked me to the dance and then totally changed his mind at the last minute? That's like- That's like not cool, right?” Hurt, Star questions the group making me sigh.

“What? No! You told Marco you didn't wanna go because you wanted to see Bon Bon. You do wanna see Bon Bon, don't you?” Firmly, Janna reminds her.

“Oh! Yeah, of course. Bon Bon! Huh?” Surprised, Star gasps as she trips over but I catch her as the two of us peer over our eyes widening at the grave of moss while in the background we hear both Janna and Glossaryck argue over meat and plastic.

“I will come back…” Slowly, I recite as I turn to Star looking at me as I nod, the two of us beaming brightly.

“It's Bon Bon!” Together we chorus snapping Janna and Glossaryck out of their argument to turn to face the tombstone before us.

“Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. First, he was dead. Maybe he's alive. Does he have a nose? Maggots in his eyes…” Excited, Glossaryck sings out loud playing on his ukulele as Janna and I put the finish touches on the circle.

“You ready Ash?” Janna asks me as I finish using the tape making the summon circle.

“It’s done and dusted.” Smirking, I confirm standing up and dusting myself off.

“If that don't say welcome back clown ghost, nothin' does. How's the shrine coming?” Janna asks Star only for Janna and I to furrow our brow to see her zoning out. Hey Star. I call out to her snapping her out of her daze.

“Huh?” Star blinks looking up from her mirror phone making me sigh.

“The shrine. How's it coming?” Janna questions her reminding her of the task at hand.

“It's uh.. It's coming along. Ugh, it's not. Sorry, sorry. My head's totally loopy tonight.” Sighing, Star bows her head as we hear the faint crack of a bottle.

“Take your time Star. This will be a long night.” Gently, Janna assures her.

“Sooo.. As long as we're all just sittin' here chillin'.. Would it be cool if I got your guys' opinion on something?” Star leans back making Janna and I groan having an inkling of an idea of what she will be asking.

“I-Is this about Marco again?” Janna questions glancing at me.

“What? Nooooo…” Nervous, Star glances to the side.

“Star…” Sternly, I cross my arms as she sighs bowing her head.

“Yeeesss. Could you please just tell me what you think of this one thing?” Star shoves the mirror picture of Marco and Jackie in front of our faces.

“Uh, sure.” Janna agrees lazily glancing to the side.

“Okay, notice anything off about it? See? It's like just because Marco has a mole, suddenly Jackie has to have, like, eight of them?” Star points out making me groan.

“Those are freckles.” Sighing, Janna corrects her.

“Hey Star, Star, Star-” Glossaryck calls out to her.

“YES, interrupter.” Rudely, Star snaps at Glossaryck making me frown.

“Star! That is no way to talk to Glossaryck just because of some boy!” Annoyed, I snap at her making her bow her head regretful.

“Thank you Ash so….Are.. you gonna use this?” Mischievously, Glossaryck points to one of the spells from the book.

“What is it?” Confused, Star looks over the page.

“I don't know. It's like a.. spell. There's a.. little drawing of a rat or something.” Glossaryck describes making me frown, picking up a few words of phrases.

“Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something.” Star tells him.

“...So I can do whatever I-” Glossaryck smirks.

“Yeah, whatever, go.” Lazily, Star dismisses.

“What have you done?” I scowl as Glossaryck burns page and warms hands by the fire.

“Oh, whoops. I accidentally deleted the picture. Uh, problem solved? Can we just focus on the shrine, now?” Swiftly, Janna deletes the photo making me sigh shaking my head at the mess.

“Yes. Shrine time!” Happily, Star starts working on shrine but looks uncomfortable making me furrow my brow as we continue the ritual.

“Aww…she’s so peaceful…Star wha…what are you doing?” Blissful, I smile at the snoring Janna as I kick some dirt on her, getting out of my own coffin well empty grave and looking down at the snoring Janna.

“N-Noothing…” Nervously, Star smiles at me.

“Isn’t that the all-seeing eye?” I furrow my brow.

“You know it?” Surprised, she raises a brow.

“Star I read the chapter with you what did you do?” Stenrly, I demand from her.

“I didn’t mean too I just…they were both on a skateboard and I just I’ve been trying to phone him and I…I…why did he have to take her!? She barely knows him!” Angrily, she scowls.

“Star…” Softly, I sigh.

“Why!?” Angrily, she cries lunging forward and wrapping her arms around me making me sigh as I hug her back.

“Star I don’t…I don’t know how I can help you, but you got to understand. Marco has been crushing on Jackie for years, you had Tom now let Marco have someone.” Sternly, I tell her placing my hands on her shoulders gently prying her from crying on my chest.

“But it’s not fair!” Angrily, she releases an ugly sob bowing her head as tears cascade down her face.

“I know it isn’t I know…” Gently, I whisper as she sniffles in my chest as I comb my fingertips through her blonde locks, trying to help her through this hard time as the spell disperses causing the spying girl to lead to a crying girl.

“WHA.. What did I miss?” Surprised, Janna jolts out of her grave turning to face us confused and delirious.

“Did I do that?” Scared, Star whispers scared she stumbles back into the grave joining Janna.

“Yes, you fell on me. Not sure on the mud.” Frowning, Janna confirms for her.

“Who knows,” Innocently, I whistle trying to ignore the glowing wand causing Marco and Jackie to fall to the floor.

“Nononono! I know I fell on you. I was there for that. There was this eyeball spell and then Jackie and Marco and they were- they were skateboarding and then-” Panicking, Star freaks out.

“Star calm down come on,” I sigh helping Star up as I then help Janna up.

“Woah! Slow down, woman! You are not making any sense.” Frowning, Janna agrees with me only then for us to notice giant rats in the hole.

“Aaahhh! Okay. Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Get out of there you giant rats!” Annoyed, Star hisses at them as my eyes widen alongside Janna’s in excitement when feeling the ice-cold chill of a breeze, extinguishing the burning flames around the shrine.

“It's happening.” Giddily, Janna grabs both Star and me as we grin as the candles light up again revealing a tall figure dressed as Bon Bon.

“You came back! Ooh! That explosion did a real number on your face.” Happily, Janna smiles only to grimace back at the sheer sight of Bon Bon’s face.

“I think that’s called decomposing Jan.” I call out to her only for my eyes to widen when Bon Bon removes his mask to reveal…

“AHAHAHAHAHA!! Surprise!” Cackling, Ludo greets us as the tall figure disperses to reveal the same spider and eagle from before.

“Ludo?!” Startled, Star gasps at the sight of him drawing out her wand.

“Okay seriously dude you have a wand now why won’t you just leave us alone!?” Angrily, I snarl at him.

“It isn’t enough!” Ludo tells me.

“When is it? It’s never enough. It’s people like you that give monsters a bad name!” I call out making him glare at me.

“Miss me, Princess?” Proudly, Ludo takes out his wand and blasts us. Quickly, Star and I leap back as we handle the three while Janna handles the rats.

“You are not dropping me again!” Indignantly, I scream as the eagle attempts to swoop down and hit me again but not this time. Surprised, the eagle squeaks as I feel a rush of adrenaline, feeling a wave of primal rage as I snarl…

Oblivious, Star focuses on Ludo unaware of the pained grunt of Ash, collapsing in on herself as she falls on one knees, cradling her arm, swiftly rubbing at her arm, unaware of the flakes falling as she darts over to Janna, attempting to defend her friend from the Hawk and Spider.


	49. Monster Love

How long has it been since I blacked out? Since Glossarky left, since... Pained, I look down at my arm flexing, my fingertips moving shaking quivering what happened to me? I just…all I feel now is a burning pain, my muscles aching after that ghoulish grey…I’m human I know I am. I know I am so why is this happening? Why did Glossarky betray us like that siding with Ludo…why!? I thought we were friends I thought…

I haven’t spoken to Star nor Marco since, things have changed, shifted and not for the better since Glossarky, since Marco and Jackie hooked up. Star has been….hurting more, she has been coming to me for help to deal with it but I have tried but not even I can help when it comes to something not even I can understand. At least with Star she has role models to see what love is, me? I never had anyone and still don’t.

We tried going to Mewni to raid some monster cavern that Ludo was residing in but got nothing…Star attempted the all-seeing eye only for Glossarky to reveal the cold truth of their relationship. He taught those that had the book and Ludo had it simple as that. Loudly, my ears perk up at the buzz of my phone as I lean back on the Diaz household roof, taking out my phone frowning at the familiar song of…

“Every time we touch…”

Swiftly, I reject the phone call not having the mentality to deal with him.

“Ash could use some help up here!” Star calls out to me from her balcony making me sigh as I flip myself inside, noting the selection on display for Star’s evaluator.

“So have you ever tried to revise?” Tiredly, I question Star.

“From what?” Snippily, she responds making me scowl as exhausted, she bows her head.

“Sorry.” Apologetically, she whispers to me.

“It’s fine.” Curtly, I tell her.

“So you and Marco will be okay with making food.” Hopeful, Star smiles as I exhale and simply nod going along with Star’s scheme, working alongside Marco.

“Ready for what?” Curious, Marco strolls into the room overhearing us as we turn to him just as Star's winged chest flies out through her bedroom window.

“I'm being e-v-a-l-u-a-t-e-d.” Panicked, Star spells it out for him.

“...t-e-d... Ooh! "Evaluated"! Wait, why are we spelling words instead of saying them?” Confused, Marco glances at me as I simply frown.

“That only works if the dogs are here and that’s for the vets.” Sternly, I remind Star.

“Yeah, it sounded kinda weird when it came out of my mouth. Anyway, my mom is sending someone to see how far along in my magic training I am since I got to Earth. Heh-heh.” Nervously, Star smiles.

“That doesn't sound so bad.” Hopeful, Marco offers.

“And you’ve jinxed it.” I grumble facepalming.

“Oh, sweet, simple Marco. If I fail, I could get sent back to Mewni!” Star informs him.

“What?!” Sunned, Marco gasps.

“Which is why I need to clean and you two need to cook.” Sternly, Star reminds us.

“Whoa!” Surprised, we gasp at a swarm of purplish black darts into the room. The black mist swirls into a large mass at the centre of the room.

“It's her!” Scared, Star cries as the black mist disperses revealing some cat with wings and a jewel making my eyes narrow at its cuteness while the guys…

“Hello. I'm here to evaluate a one Star Butterfly.” Perkily, the fluffy white cat greets us, summoning a pen and pad.

“I'm a one Star Butterfly. And you must be Baby.” Star recognises.

“Oh! Food!” Eagerly, Baby rushes over to the snack table, Maroc had prepared prior.

“Yes, I prepared this spread for you, Miss Baby. Please help yourself to any-” Proudly, Maroc begins only to be cut off by Baby, who turns into a black cloud and quickly devours the food on the table before returning to cat form.

“More, please.” Politely, she requests.

“That took me all day to make.” Grumbling, Marco huffs.

“Pleeeeaaaase?” Strained, Star smiles.

“Ignore him he’s a moron if you will excuse us, we will make you more.” Tiredly, I cover the moron’s mouth and grab his hand, dragging him downstairs to make more food for Star.

“So…” Awkwardly, Maroc breaks through the tense silence as I kneel down, my brow furrowed as I place the cupcakes in the oven then turn to focus on the frosting. Buttercream will do, it’s easy and simple to make.

“So what?” Aloofly, I scowl at him.

“Have you spoken to Michael?” Curious, Marco questions me making my glare.

“Why does that concern you?” Sharply, I demand from him.

“I’m just worried after the dance you’ve been distant…” Marco glances to the side.

“Let’s see one of my best friends thinks my relationship with my boyfriend isn’t working. He has implanted this seed of doubt into me and my other best friend is hurting.” Steeply, I hiss at him, holding back the urge to snap at Marco for not seeing Star hurting while another part of me, scolds myself for thinking that way I know he’s been longing for Jackie for years, it’s just I wish things were back to normal, no romance, no drama, just us, no hassle.

Wait Star’s hurting what’s wrong? Urgently, Maroc question panic laced in his tone only to stop from my bored expression.

“Glossarky.” Sternly, I remind him.

“Oh right.” Marco nervously laughs making me roll my eyes.

“Don’t you feel even a tad bit of sadness for him leaving?” I question confused by his indifference.

“Not really, did you?” Fascinated, he asks me.

“Yes. I thought he was my friend I guess I was a fool to think that.” Poisonously, I spit out, hearing the harsh snap of my spoon as I take a step back, deciding to focus on the kneading fo the bread, the bread should be done by now.

“I don’t think you’re a fool. I just I’m… we are all worried about you…” Gently, Marco tells me as I take the dough out of the bowl and slam it on the counter startling him from the sheer loud punch of my dough, stretching the elasticity of the dough.

“I know especially Michael mind telling me why I shouldn’t give you stiches?” Snippy, I demand from him beginning to knead, flipping the bread and stretching it as Marco worriedly watches on.

“Wait what?” Marco raises a brow.

“Snitches get stitches Marco.” Coldly, I recite making him shudder.

“He asked about you and when I told him, he got concerned.” Defensively, Marco informs me.

“The fact you had to tell him just shows how great…” I begin seething.

“Look I said what I said it doesn’t mean anything…” Annoyed, Maroc begins.

“The cupcakes are ready,” Curtly, I inform him.

“Ash come on I’m sorry…” Pleadingly, Marco calls out to me as he takes the sandwiches as we go up to see how Star is doing.

“How's it going?” I ask Star looking confused.

“Interesting?” She shrugs.

“What does that mean?” Warily, Marco furrows his brow.

“Either good or bad.” I sigh placing the cupcakes down on the snack table.

“Now, Ms. Butterfly, how is your spellcasting?” Baby questions her.

“My spells? Oh, they're great. My spells are awesome!” Proudly, Star boats as swiftly, Baby takes one of the cupcakes and surprisingly slowly takes a bite, not devouring it within a solid swift second.

“Good. Would you bring me that apple, please?” Baby suggests.

“...What apple?” Confused, Star blinks only then for an apple to appear on the desk next to Star.

“Oh, sure!” Happily, Star picks up apple carries it to Baby.

“No. I mean, bring me that apple, please... with magic.” Baby clarifies for her.

“Oh! Right! No, no, of course. Narwhal Blast!” Excited, Star casts Narwhal Blast on the apple. A narwhal impales the apple on its horn and slams into the wall behind Baby. Baby pulls the narwhal out of the wall, and it poofs away, leaving only the apple.

“Not quite.” Awkwardly, Baby furrows her brow.

“Oh, no?” Lost, Star blinks.

“I want a whole apple, not an apple with a hole.” Baby presents the apple with an hole inside as the holed apple disappears, and another apple appears on the desk.

“Try again.” Baby encourages.

“Ohhhh! Oh, oh, oh. Gotcha. totally. No problem at all. Totally. That is totally something I am capable of doing. Winter Storm Hyper Blow!” Smiling, Star blasts the apple with frigid air. The air covers Baby in frost and turns the apple into crumbly ice. Another apple appears next to Star.

“Did you want that damaged or undamaged? Undamaged it is. Right, of course. Makes sense.” Anxiously, Star smiles as Baby blinks.

“Mystic Suck Portal!” Resolute, Star opens a small black hole that sucks in the apple. Another black hole opens in front of Baby, and the apple falls out, splatting on the floor. The black hole gets wider, and some of Star's stuff falls out. The black hole gets even wider, and Star's bed falls out. Frowning, Baby writes on clipboard.

“All right, that's enough practice. Here it comes.” Annoyed, Star summons a minotaur to carefully carry the apple over to Baby. The apple slips out of the minotaur's hands, and he accidentally steps on it.

Silently, Baby writes on clipboard.

“All right, this time for real.” Hopeless, Star proclaims.

“Star blasts the apple with green magic, and it turns into a flat mushy fruit. Another blast, and it turns into an oblong pear. Baby is surprised by the green colour of Star's magic.

“T-That's not... It just does that sometimes.” Struggling, Star blasts the apple again, and it turns into a green banana. When she blasts it again, it pops like a balloon only causing Baby to write down on her board.

“Let me try again.” Desperate, Star proclaims aiming her wand only to meet Baby’s stern stare.

“No need. I've seen everything I need to see. Thank you.” Curtly, Baby turns into a black cloud and flies past Star.

“B-B-But, hey! Hold up! How'd I do?” Frantic, Star stops Baby before she leaves. Humming, Baby flips through clipboard pages.

“Ahhh. ...You failed. Goodbye.” Simply, Baby turns into a black cloud again and flies toward the window, making my eyes widen horrified at the fail.

“What? Failed? So this was all just a waste of time?” Hurt, Star frowns at Baby as calmly, I approach, placing my hands on her shoulders as her blues glance at me pained, just as Baby stops in front of the window and slowly turns around.

“Princess, would you like me to read you the results of my evaluation? Let's see. It tells me you have a closet full of secrets.” Icily, she demands.

“But what does that have to do with—?” Star begins.

“While under your care, your wand – the single most important heirloom of the Butterfly dynasty – was broken. You lost the sacred book of spells and replaced it with a college-ruled notebook! And lastly, your spellcasting is so undisciplined and unstructured that you're incapable of performing basic magic! You can't even bring me an apple!” Insulted, Baby rants as I note Star shyly hide behind her hair pained. Annoyed, I drape my arm over hers.

“Had you even considered what she has gone through? Have you even considered the outside factors involved? If you are truly an evaluator, then maybe you would have learned that!” Enraged, I point out defending Star making her eyes widen as Baby’s eyes narrow, looking on the verge of snapping my neck only making me glare back, ignoring the familiar tingle shuddering scared. I can’t…pained, I grimace as I hunch over, my hand darting to my arm, pained at the sudden heaviness.

“Who wants sandwiches?” Happily, Marco offers a plate.

“GET OUT!” Snarling, Baby roars at poor Marco who terrified closes the door as she turns to face Star.

“Your Highness... you failed!” Baby tells her.

“No, no, no. If I failed, that means... I have to go home.” Horrified, Star gasps her grip tightening on me as she hugs me, scared.

“That's not my problem.” Coldly, Baby exclaims as pained, Star places her hand on my shoulder releasing a small sniffle of a sob as I place my hand on her back, gently combing my fingertips through her hair trying to console her.

Rejected, Star hides her tears in my shoulder, staining my shirt, then determined. She raises her wand over her head and starts focusing her magic. When she fires at the apple again, her magic comes up as a blend of green and pink. Amazed, me, Star and Baby wait to see what Star's magic does, and it splits the apple into two halves. Star turns away from Baby, ashamed.

“Goodbye, princess.” Curtly, Baby says adieu only for my eyes to widen when slowly, a seed in one of the apple halves starts growing into a tree. “Star!” I hiss shaking her taking her aback just as Marco slowly re-enters the room with a baseball bat. When he sees the tree, he stares in shock and drops the bat.

Stunned, Star watches as her tree grows to immense size. One of the tree's branches produces an apple that falls in front of Baby.

“...It's perfect.” Slowly, she catches the apple in her hand.

“Does this mean she gets to stay?” Hopeful, Marco questions her.

“She better after a stunt like that!” Smirking I glance down at Star smiling soflty at both Marco and I as Baby turns to face us…and she smiles. Hopeful, Star returns the smile. Turning into a black cloud, she devours the sandwiches on Marco's plate before flying back to Mewni.

“I knew you'd do great.” Confidently, Marco hugs Star.

“Thanks, Ash, thanks Marco.” Sighing, Star hugs him back as I remove myself only to flinch back as she drags me into the hug making me frown as Maroc smiles hopeful at me, only to meet my flat features.

Softly, Star stares at the sky, her winged chest flies past the window with a flock of geese…

Loudly, Baby chews on the food given to her as King River glares slyly at the small, winged cat, eating the food reserved for him as she chews on her apple, reporting in for the queen in Mewni castle.

“Well, she has a closet full of secrets, a broken wand, a notebook containing her own spells, and she doesn't know basic magic…” Baby describes.

“So... she failed.” Crestfallen, Queen Butterfly concludes as King Butterfly reaches for a bowl of cupcakes next to Baby, but Baby harshly smacks his hand with a wooden spoon.

“Ow!” Pained, King Butterfly whimpers cradling his hand as he collapses to the floor.

“No, my Queen. Star is nowhere near your skill level at her age. She's far beyond it. In fact, I haven't seen anything like this...since Queen Nova and Eclipsa.” Honestly, Baby informs her making Queen and King Butterfly’s eyes widen in both shock and horror.

“Monster love...!” Disgusted, King butterfly whispers in horror, after wincing in pain, sits up with his eyes widen in shock while silently, Queen Butterfly bows her head at Baby’s words feeling a strange mixture of pride but also horror as she gazes up at the family portrait of her daughter, seeing briefly a glimpse of Eclipsa as she bows her head, her hands balling up at the comparison…


	50. I Don't Know!!

Sighing, I furrow my brow as I look in the mirror, my brow furrowed when gently, I close the door, making sure I am alone. Quietly, I peel off my coal black jacket and roll up my stripped shirt to stare in horror at the bandaged arm coiled around me.

“Hey what’s with your arm?” Surprised, I stop in my tracks and peer into Star’s room, finding her curiosity laid upon me.

“It’s nothing.” Curtly, I answer finding my hand on my arm grimacing at the sore throbbing pain.

“You sure you know I could fix it up you saw what I did with Marco’s…” Smiling, Star offers.

“If you mean the monster arm then sure I saw that and no thanks.” Bluntly, I reject the offer.

“Oh, come on I fixed that.” Whining, she pouts as I plop myself on her bed.

“After messing up his arm, no thanks besides with your wand as it is, I don’t want green goo,” Honesty, I deny the offer.

“Fine moody…” Playfully, she kicks my shoulder making me roll my eyes as I get comfortable on the bed, Star’s boots over my thigh. I lay flat on my back as we sit on the bed, in a cross position of sorts, one upside down, I guess as we sit criss cross over one another.

“Look I just…I’m going to listen to music.” Tiredly, I tell her placing my headphones on as she uses her compact mirror phone for hers.

“Wanna watch me try to fire at the tennis ball?” She points ot the floating tennis ball.

“You know what fine. I need something.” Resignedly, I give in.

“Why don’t you try to phone Michael?” She offers making me groan.

“No thanks besides, I think he got some sort of prince meeting…Star?” Exasperated, I mutter out a lie.

“Yeah…” Star hums out firing at the ball in the sky as I move my head, narrowly missing the debris but a part of me just does not care as I hear the roaring rain outside.

“What do you think of me and Michael?” Curious, I question her.

“What do you mean?” Confused, she asks me.

“I don’t know I just…” Exhausted, I exhale shrugging sheepish.

“I think you two are cute.” She offers.

“But are we too similar?” I propose.

“Hmm…I don’t know I mean sure you’re similar, but I don’t know him that well.” Conflicted, She informs me.

“You dated his younger brother.” I point out.

“Yeah and he wanted nothing to do with me. Maybe you should talk to him about it.” Kindly, she offers making me groan.

“Urghhh later…I just need to listen to some music.” Quickly, I reject the notion.

“Go ahead buddy…” Gently, I feel her pat my shoulder as I put on my headphones and lean back relishing the acoustic cover.

_“Memories consume like opening the wound.”_

_“I'm picking me apart again.”_

_“You all assume”_

_“I'm safe here in my room”_

_“Unless I try to start again”_

_“I don't want to be the one the battles always choose”_

_“'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused”_

_“I don't know what's worth fighting for”_

_“Or why I have to scream”_

_“I don't know why I instigate”_

_“And say what I don't mean”_

_“I don't know how I got this way”_

_“I know it's not alright…”_

“Hey Star, Ash can I borrow the dimensional scissor?” Smiling, Marco walks in.

“Sure go ahead…Ash.” Lazily, Star nudges me making me groan as she passes me the scissors to give to Marco making him smile grateful as he leaves us to think, dwell and just lay there not sure what to do.

“Whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Rainbow Diaper Blast! Not cool, bub!” Surprised, I jump up as Star burst out of the bed to fire at some random guy in our room, praising his dog for peeing on our stuff earning our attention as Star uses her magic to materialize a diaper on the dog.

“You have five seconds to tell us why we shouldn’t call the cops for trespassing.” Coolly, I tell the dog walker sweating bullets terrified.

“Take it easy, man! This new dog park is really confusing!” Feebly, the dog owner whimpers confusing us.

“Dog park? Oh, Marco!” Star frowns as my eyes widen, what did he do now!? Annoyed, we go to Marco's bedroom.

“Why did you m...?! Oh, no. He's gone scissor-happy.” Horrified, Star gasps as we enter Marco’s room.

“All we need now are two andriod’s, one taking the head of the other,” Jokingly, I smirk only to see Star’s confused look making me sigh, pitying my friend on her lack of palate when it comes to videogames. Sighing, I peer into the dog park, seeing the hellscape courtesy of the puppies firing lasers wildly. Screaming, a woman runs across screaming and carrying her dog fleeing from flames.

“Okay, puppies, time to come home.” Sighing, I call out to them all as the laser puppies jump back through the portal into Marco's bedroom.

“Oh, Marco, Marco, Marco. Oh! ...Oh, this does not bode well!” Worried, Star gapss at the ruby red orange portal.

“Isn’t that the Lucitor’s portal?” I question confused.

“No. if its who I think it is…” Scared, Star gets out her mirror phone, phoning Pony doing a…workout? You know what I’m not even in the mood to question that.

“Hey, girls. I'm doing my cardio. Okay, hold up. I'm gonna put it on an incline. Okay, girls, what's good?” Smiling, Pony Head presses a button on the treadmill that slightly raises the tread's incline level.

“Okay, so Marco opened a bunch of portals with my scissors.” Calmly, I begin.

“And one of them looks like this!” Panicked, Star points her mirror phone at the orange portal.

“Oh, snap! That's bad!” Worried, Pony head gasps.

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Grimly, Star sighs.

“Why is it?” Curious, I question.

“That red portal is Hekapoo's. You need to get away from it, and if she asks, you do not tell her you got those scissors from me, okay?” Ponyhead answers.

“Wait. I thought Hekapoo gave you those scissors!” Frowning, Star points out.

“Whose Hekapoo?” I question.

“She makes the scissors.” Star clarifies for me.

“I mean, yeah. She left the scissors in the bathroom at the Bounce Lounge, and, um, what happened then was, uh, I took them. So yeah, basically, they're mine.” Ponyhead glances to the side.

“How is that not stealing!?” Gawking, I demand from her.

“Uh, I'm pretty sure that's called finding.” Ponyhead glances to the side.

“Said every thief ever.” I mutter under my breath.

“Okay, so is Marco in trouble?” Worried, Star asks her.

“You know what? He's probably dead. That Hekapoo chick is crazy, man.” Bluntly, Ponyhead deadpans.

“You say that about everyone!” Exasperated, I point out.

“Oh, boy... All right, I'll talk to you later, girl. Bye!! We’re coming, Marco!” Determined, Star hangs up on Ponyhead as we follow through the portal.

“Hekapoo, where's Marco?” Angrily, Star kicks down the door as calmly, I enter through.

“Apologies for the door she wanted to be dramatic,” I inform the woman known as Hekapoo, her orange hues widening at the sight of me weirdly enough, staring almost in stunned silence.

“Star! Ash!” Weirdly, some weirdo rushes up to us trying to hug us only to meet my firm kick to the face.

“I don’t know you, hence no hugs,” Sternly, I tell him as Star pushes him away and points her wand at him.

“Unhand me, beautiful stranger! How do you know my name?” Star demands.

“Subtle Star.” I grumble pinching the bridge of my nose as I look up at him, unamused, feeling nothing much towards him while Star looks on the urge of burning up like some sort of candle.

“It's me, Marco! See?” Shocked, our eyes widen when he reveals a familiar ruby red hoodie.

“Marco?! ...Marco...!” Lovestruck, Star gawks at his abs.

“Focus!” Sternly, I remind Star blinking back into reality as I exhale tiredly.

“Oh, man! We have so much to catch up on! I've learned how to sword fight, I fought an army of wolf-bears...” Animatedly, he continues boasting indistinctly.

“Yeah we don’t care.” Bluntly, I cut him off when seeing Star zone out much preferring his silent muscles than his ramblings.

“Oh, check it out! It took me sixteen years, but I totally earned these scissors.” Proudly, Marco reveals his scissors.

“W-W-Wait. Sixteen years? You've been gone from Earth for, like, eight minutes.” Surprised, I blurt out.

“...Eight minutes?!” Shocked, Marco gawks.

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you that time passes differently in this dimension. Not sorry.” Cheekily, Hekapoo winks, checking over her nails.

“Hekapoo the ultimate troll of time,” Dryly, I remark making her chuckle.

“No, no, no, no. This is good. It means you haven't missed anything back on Earth. Come on. Use your new scissors to take us home.” Brightly, Star smiles.

“Yeah, about that... I don't think I'm coming back. Turns out I really like my new life here. I got my sword, my dragon-cycle. I get to ride around all day and go on adventures whenever I want. It's the journey, you know?” Conflicted, Marco smiles.

“Yeah, that dragon-cycle is pretty dope. ...No! Wait, wait! What about your parents or your friends... or... me?” Earnestly, Star questions him.

“Mainly your parents I don’t think they would be happy dealing with just me.” Jokingly, I point out. Silently, Marco looks down at his dragon-cycle Nachos, and she purrs softly. His tender smile turns into a look of uncertainty. Marco's face is reflected off one of the blades of his dimensional scissors. When he opens the scissors, Star's and my face is reflected off the second blade. Star smiles at Marco while I glance to the side. Gently, He smiles back at us before turning to face Hekapoo.

“Don't look at me. Those scissors are yours now. You can come back here any time you want.” She assures him as Marco uses his scissors to open a portal back to Earth.

Please. Take care of Nachos while I'm gone. Lovingly, Nachos purrs as Marco hugs her.

She's in good hands. Gently, Hekapoo assures him.

“Adios, boo-boo.” Snickering, I watch as Marco kisses Nachos on the snout. Well, old friend, you really gave me a run for my money. Smiling, Marco places his hands on his hips.

“Likewise. You're pretty cool.” Smirking, she smacks Marco's bald spot and laughs.

“...Thanks.” Grumpily, he huffs.

“Bye!” Star leaves through portal.

“It was nice meeting you…? I guess?” Not sure, I shrug as I leap through the portal. Smiling, Star dives out of Hekapoo's portal into Marco's bedroom. Marco comes out after her.

“Oh.” Disappointed, Star sighs when Marco is reverted back to a teenager; his clothes are too big for him.

“No! My hot bod! Where did it go?!” Wailing, Marco cries.

“You can earn it back when you’re older,” Teasingly, I poke his cheek.

“Squish.” Giggling, Star pokes Marco’s belly. Blushing, Marco covers up his exposed midsection and blushes.

“Relax, you’re no Ferguson.” I assure him.

“I guess you're back on Earth's timeline now. But look on the bright side. You still have your bald spot.” Smiling, Star offers.

“Seriously?! That's the thing that stayed the same?!” Annoyed, Marco scowls.

“You got the mark of Hekapoo, son! Okay, bye-bye!” Smiling, Hekapoo closes the portal.

“Like I said biggest troll in the universe,” Drily, I sigh as Marco bows his head disappointed.

“Hey, who cares if you're fourteen again? That just means we have more time to go on adventures together. Especially now that you have your own scissors.” Optimistically, Star suggests.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Marco agrees.

“Of course, I am. Now I'm gonna go make us some nachos!” Star leaves the room leaving us alone.

"Password"? ...I don't remember my password.” Struggling, Marco goes to his computer only for me to sigh bowing my head as I place my hand on his gloved hand, making him turn to look up at me from his chair.

“Yeah you probably wont why don’t you go out and walk the pups I’ll fix your password?” I offer.

“You serious?” Surprised, he raises a brow.

“Eh I need something to do.” Lazily, I shrug.

“Ash…I just want to apologise I know we haven’t gotten along for a week or so but int hat dimension I did some thinking and…” Straining, Marco begins.

“No Marco it’s fine I just…look people think I’m confident but I’m not and hearing one of my close friends say what you did, I believe you, I still do…” Honestly, I explain to him making his eyes widen surprised.

“What does that mean for Michael?” Concerned, he questions as I exhale bowing my head.

“I don’t know I just…I don’t know what I want right now Marco.” Confused, I lean over.

“And him?” Quietly, Marco asks.

“Look I could just be thinking things stupid again I just need time to think about what I want. Now go on those puppies are waiting…” I order him.

“Alright thanks again…” Grateful, he smiles at me as he takes the puppies, biting into a piece of his hamburger as he takes the laser puppies and goes on a walk…


	51. Bounce Crew

Frowning, my brow furrows at Pony Head’s wild wails making me groan cradling my aching ruby red ears. I make my way to Star’s room, finding the teary-eyed pony head, releasing tears of rainbows? Making me arch a brow impressed and a part of curious, it looks like paint I wonder…quickly, I shake my head as I enter the room, Marco following me as we find Ponyhead crying on Star’s bed as we simply watch her.

“Another boyfriend of hers finally had the common sense to dump her again?” Bluntly, I question Star hand on my hip.

“No. If that happened, she would be at home.” Star clarifies for me as Ponyhead continues sobbing obnoxiously. 

“Pony, use your words.” Gently, Star tells her.

“Hyah-cha! I heard screaming. ...Oh. It's Pony Head. What, did she run out of rainbow toothpaste again?” Sighing, Marco deflates at the sight of Ponyhead not that I can blame him.

“Yeah, probably. Whatever it is, we'll go through it together.” Sweetly, Star smiles at us.

“That sounds more like a you problem.” I mutter crossing my arms as fortunately, Ponyhead’s whimpers finally cease.

“Okay, I'll tell you. I am ready to reveal.” Sniffling, Pony Head whips around to face us, blowing her tears away. Messily, she cries fresh tears, causing a stream of coal black to gush down on her like waterfalls.

“The Bounce Lounge... is closing.” Horrified, Ponyhead reveals as next thing I know, I feel a familiar warm liquid gush down my ears, making my eyes widen horrified. Loudly, I hear the crack of Star’s mirror alongside Star’s hearts breaking as she screams, blue waterfalls cascading and joining Ponyhead’s coal black making Maroc and I grimace.

“If this isn’t a lifetime of bad luck I don’t know what is,” I groan out loud rubbing my ears having Star use her magic to fix them.

“The Bounce... Lounge... is cl-cl-closing?!” Upset, Star falls to her knees at her and cries into her bedsheets.

“That is what she said.” Bored, I grumble uncaring.

“I know!” Sobbing, Star and Pony Head cry into Marco and me, making me grimace at my stained attire. Unsure, I glance at Marco following his actions as we pat them, consoling them.

“Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's probably not even closing. I mean, since when has Pony Head been right about anything?” Calmly, Marco offers.

“True, I mean she keeps saying people are dead when they aren’t.” I point out. Sniffling, Star moves away from Marco, leaving green snot on his hoodie making me dry heave fortunate to not have Star on me but instead just have makeup staining my clothes.

“Oh yeah,” Hopeful, Star smiles as we decide to head to the source only for our eyes to widen at the big bold sign, floating in the sky, reading "BOUNCE LOUNGE IS CLOSING - Milly Sparkles".

“It's closing.” Marco confirms.

“Oh well,” Casually, I shrug.

“I just... I can't believe it.” Heartbroken, Star sighs.

“Believe it.” Surprised, I jolt up at the voice and the sudden spotlight of sparkles flowing down from the high heavens as a light from the clouds shines down on us, and Milly Sparkles, I assume descends from the sky on a floating lounge chair as electronic dance music plays.

“Oh, my goodness! It's Milly Sparkles.” Awestruck, Star and Pony Head bow to Milly Sparkles while Marco and I stand, not sure what to make of the woman.

“My liege. Marco, it is the owner of the Bounce Lounge.” Sternly, Star pushes him down to bow.

“You too Amber!” Ponyhead scolds me.

“For the last time its ASH!” Annoyed, I hiss at her as she uses her horn to pull me down, forcing me to bow.

“The Bounce Lounge is indeed closing. The party is over.” Milly confirms.

“But why, Milly?” Confused, Star questions her.

“Because business has been slow. No one comes to party here anymore.” Sadly, Milly gestures to the Bounce Lounge's dance floor covered in garbage. Cawing, crow flies from the top of the disco ball. A robotic DJ stands motionless at a turntable, covered in rust and cobwebs. Its shutter shades fall off of its face.

“Fare thee well, loyal partiers. And may the Bounce Lounge be with you... always.” Mysteriously, Milly floats back up into the clouds, and they close.

“I’m getting a sense of deva ju from that line,” I mutter my brow furrowed it’s on the tip of my tongue the phrase, where is it from?

“Wow, you girls used to party here a lot.” Impressed, Marco’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as we turn to find him gazing at a board with numerous photo booth tickets on them, my eyes widening to find a few with Michael and Tom even one with the DJ and him, this must be before that incident.

“Hey, Pony, look! Awww! Besties!” Happily, Star points us.

“It's us!” Ponyhead smiles as we turn to face the board finding a photo on the wall shows Star and Pony Head as kids, with the letters "BFF" on the right side.

“Mm-hmm. And there's our junior prom night.” Ponyhead points to another photo showing Star and Pony Head in junior high school with braces and acne. The words "DANCE NIGHT" appear in large blue lettering.

“Uh, yeah... I'm actually trying to forget that.” Pained, Star winces at the memory.

“O.M.G. That is a classic! 'Cause that is the old Bounce Crew, girl!” Loudly, Ponyhead beams as my eyes widen when another photo shows Star, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad, Johnny Blowhole, Headphone Jones, and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot but what surprises me the most is finding Michael by them, to the side trying to act like the cool bad boy making me chuckle.

“I thought you didn’t know Michael.” Confused, I furrow my brow.

“Well I didn’t know him well. Every time I tried to bond with him we would always argue.” Star sighs.

“Yeah it didn’t help that I kept asking him out.” Ponyhead acknowledges surprising us.

“We used to rule this place.” Fondly, Star smiles.

“Nobody partied harder than we did.” Confidently, Ponyhead declares.

“Man, where did the time go?” Sadly, Star smiles.

“Actually, time doesn't go anywhere. Sometimes things just end, and there's nothing we can do but accept it.” Honestly, Marco answers.

“It was a rhetorical question Marco.” Sighing, I point out.

“Please be quiet earth turd, because Star and I are trying to have a life moment!” Scowling, Ponyhead glares at Marco.

“We haven't been here for so long. I can't help but feel like this is our fault.” Guilty, Star bows her head.

“Not really, I mean everyone had their own lives, I mean you, Ponyhead and Micheal probably had royal stuff on your mind well Michael did not so sure on you too,” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“And now a part of our life is gone forever.” Easily, Ponyhead ignores me making me grumble.

“Unless....we get the old Bounce Crew back together!”


	52. Message Sent

Surprised, I raise a brow when finding Kelly slumped over a goblin dog truck, leaning against her looking sadly at the discarded half eaten and mostly wasted goblin dogs on either side of her.

“Hey, Kelly. Uh... where's Tad?” Sweetly, Star greets the girl.

“Tad and I broke up. There's a bald spot on my head where my heart used to be.” Sadly, Kelly shows us her bald patch on her head as she then curls in on herself and lies on the ground.

“Oof. That's, like, real sad. In worse news, they are closing the Bounce Lounge!” Ponyhead tells her.

“And we're getting the crew back together to save it.” Smiling, Star informs her.

“Why not? I can be despondent anywhere.” Saddened, Kelly shrugs spitting out a goblin dog not doing the same high she had once craved like it had for us as I help her up, allowing Kelly to join the group.

“All right! Let's go, Kelly!” Cheering, Star celebrates.

“Who's next?” Marco asks her.

“Johnny Blowhole, the party dare extraordinaire!” Smiling, Star points to the dolphin as she takes out her dimensional scissors and we follow her.

“Girl we don’t have time for this we won’t make it in on time if we don’t…” Annoyed, Ponyhead scowls at the time on her mirror phone.

“I know but we just need to find Michael and…” Patiently, Star begins.

“I can find him.” I offer.

“You know where he is?” Surprised, Kelly raises a brow.

“She is dating him,” Marco smirks only to hiss as I kick him in the arm making him flinch away from my harsh glare.

“Yeah...I’ll meet up with you guys later…” Tired, I take out Marco’s scissors.

“Where did you?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“Butter fingers,” I shrug passing them back to her as I lunge into the portal finding myself in…Michael’s rooms. Bored, my yellows scan the ruby red walls and carpet noting the black patterns of thorns and roses around the patterns. I enter, finding an amplifier that no doubt, Marco had borrowed alongside an electric guitar, noting a soundproof room, making me smirk. I glance down at Michael’s small band it isn’t much but sometimes he had told me he would make songs or music videos or even do covers and record them, mixing the cover music too with some of his friends, though…sadly, my brow furrows when seeing his tail hidden in the pictures, using a hat to hide his horns too.

“So, mind telling me what you’re doing here? You know it’s one of my study days…” Tiredly, I am greeted by the harsh slam of a book making me turn to face Michael, pushing himself off his study desk to face me.

“I can see that I was just wondering if you’d like to take a break.” I offer.

“What do you want?” Warily, his eyes narrow.

“Wha…what do you mean?” Innocently, I chuckle.

“What’s going on?” Concerned, he questions me making me sigh bowing my head as I note him reach out to my arm only for me to quickly reel it back.

“Fine the bounce lounge is closing, Ponyhead’s crying I think we can use her tears as paint.” Sternly, I confess to him.

“Oh we can.” He confirms.

“You did?” Surprised, I raise a brow.

“Yeah it’s pretty useful but had to make a self-portrait of Ponyhead it wasn’t easy. Still I was wondering when Milly was going to close it…she did look a bit off last I saw her.” Fascinated, Michael leans back in his seat, rocking him back and forth as I note him biting the lid of his pen lightly.

“What do you mean?” Curious, I lean against his desk.

“Well remember that time I was there where we met?” He asks me.

“Yeah.” I nod my head.

“It was for my final check, but she wanted practically begged me to do a jig, so I did I saw the numbers diminishing.” Casually, he informs me.

“Well Ponyhead and Star are bringing the band back together what I don’t understand is I thought you didn’t know Star.” Intrigued, I point out.

“Not necessarily its more along the line of we were in the same group, but we didn’t spend time together. She was the complete opposite of me while she liked pop, I liked heavy metal. Just because we were in the same group doesn’t mean much, I mean I got along with Kelly fine.” Simply, he answers.

“But you like pop.” I point out.

“I do but…I was just trying to make a comparison.” Tiredly, he sighs at me.

“Alright so you in?” I ask him.

“I have studies.” Frowning, he glances at the books, my eyes widening at the tall tomb stack presented before us.

“Come on its just one break…” I drape my arm over his, on my tippy toes as he chuckles raising a brow.

“Fine…if I do then maybe we can talk; you’ve been distant lately.” Worried, he whispers placing his hand on my hips.

“I’ve just bene busy is all…” Tightly, I smile gently pushing myself off.

“Alright…let’s go…” Strained, he smiles as I sigh, and he gets out his scissors as we both lunge inside heading to the bounce lounge.

“We still need more!” Sighing, Maroc reveals from his booth as we arrive.

“Don’t mind if I join in?” Smugly, Michael approaches high fiving Marco as he makes his way to the booth.

“Michael!!” Relieved, Kelly, Star, Maroc and the bounce crew greet him.

“DJ Firebolt is in the house!!!” Loudly, he calls out on his booth.

“How did you even do that? Not even I could…” Impressed, Kelly approaches me as I shrug sheepish, a part of me feeling guilt as I smile a tight one and join in on the fun.

“We were passing by outside and got sprayed. The Bounce Lounge is back!” Happily, Marco collects even more money in the sacks. Scared, Star appears before him hanging upside-down.

“Now?” Hopeful, Star asks.

“We need one more partier!” Marco tells her.

“One more? But that's everyone!” Star gasps horrified. Shocked, Star sees three bills of money fall into a sack.

“Tad? How did you?” Surprised, she and Marco look up at Tad.

“I made a call, Tad my man!” Smoothly, Michael calls out.

“Mikey hey you seen my girl!?” Tad calls out to him as he points over to the dancefloor where he approaches the dancing Kelly.

“Tad? What are you doing here?” Flabbergasted, Kelly turns to Tad on the dance floor.

“Don't you remember, baby? This is the first place we ever broke up. Want to get back together?” Tad offers.

“Yeeeeaaaah!” Joyful, Kelly smells outstretching her arms out as jovial, Tad plants himself on top of Kelly's head, now having finally reunited.

“Did we make enough?” Desperate, Star carries the sacks of money over to Milly Sparkles.

“One, three, fifty, eleventy-thirty... Hmm. Nope. We're short 650.” Milly counts.

“But I thought we had-” Saddened, Star begins.

“Wait!” Proudly, Marco holds up a fistful of money bills. He goes up and drops 650 dollars in a sack.

“Oh-ho-ho! I've never had more fun in my entire life!” Brightly, Maroc rushes over to us on the DJ stand.

“Why is it always 650 with you?” Lost, I question him.

“It’s my lucky number!” Simply, he shrugs.

“Want to have a go dude?” Michael offers.

“Can I?” Hopeful, Marco smiles.

“Don’t see why not.” Simply, Michael shrugs.

“Wahoo!!!” Pumped up, Marco beams as I smile at the two, Michael teaching Marco the basics as we party all night long until…

“Yes! We did it! The Bounce Lounge lives forever! Now let's party!” Grateful, Star hugs Marco as we celebrate our win until…

“Star, wait.” Surprised, drops Marco on the floor making him groan.

“Thank you, all of you, for what you've done. But I've been partying for over 5,000 years. It was never about the mortgage. I'm closing the lounge because I just really need to stop partying. Like, right now.” Saddened, Milly removes her sunglasses and moves her feathered fan away to reveal her very wrinkled face. Magically, Milly's floating lounge chair transforms into a motor scooter.

“Aww! If this is the last night of the Bounce Lounge, let's make it the best night ever!” Smiling, Ponyhead declares as the crowd cheer in agreement but….

“No! The party is over.” Strictly, Milly dictates as the disco ball lowers from the ceiling and turns into a wrecking ball that starts demolishing the Bounce Lounge. Horrified, my eyes widen as I feel Michael’s arms around me as we both dive out of the way of the booth, tarrying the customers.

“But we saved the Lounge.” Feebly, Star whimpers.

“Nothing lasts forever, princess. But thank you for the party.” Grateful, Milly puts her sunglasses back on and rides her motor scooter into the clouds as my brow furrows at her words, nothing lasts forever huh…

“The Bounce Lounge is gone.” Sadly, Star sighs as we sit in Marco’s room, Michael leaning against the wall while I am sat on the bed.

“At least I have you, piece of gum I scraped off a table, to remember it by.” Fondly, Star smiles as she steals the gum from under the tables making me dry heave. Concerned I feel Michael’s hand on my back as I groan.

“Yeah. I got a chip of the dance floor. Or someone's tooth.” Unsure, Michael furrows his brow.

“That’s a chip.” Michael confirms.

“Aww, you guys are lucky. All I got is this photo booth!” Disappointed, Ponyhead sighs only to smirk when she reveals the Bounce Lounge photo booth next to her.

“Photo booth! Photo booth!” Happily, we all celebrate as Michael grabs my hand as I am dragged into the booth, his arm draped over my shoulder. I wink in the camera as with us, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Kelly, Tad, Johnny Blowhole, Headphone Jones, and Lady Scarfs-a-Lot take a group photo with the words "BOUNCE CREW" on it only then to leave, leaving us to take a few photos for ourselves. My eyes expand at the last photo. Stunned, I blink taken aback, blinded by a bright white light as I feel a certain pair of lips touch my cheek, making my eyes widen and my heart to ache, not sure how to feel about everything as next thing I know I shove Micheal back, his stunned hurt brown and reds meet my startled alarmed yellow, staggering back as he steps forward just as I step back and dart away, far, far away from him, from all that he is and represents...leaving the dejected demon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter guys?


	53. You Could Have...

“Well, well, well! How do you like my monster temple? Pretty cool, huh? My wand told me where to find it.” Smirking, Ludo enters the cell boasting about his new hideout, the monster temple. He cradles the skeletal wand in his grasp looking at the cot where Glossaryck is assumed to be laying in.

“Aah!” Startled, Ludo reels back at the sudden sharp light darting in from the window shutters above Ludo bursting open. Smiling, Glossaryck lies on the windowsill in his underwear, looking down at Ludo.

“Hellooo...” Calmly, Glossaryck greets him, in a draw me like one of your French girl’s position.

“What are you doing?” Confused, Ludo looks up at the male.

“I was just out for my morning stroll.” Casually, he informs Ludo.

“But then who is in your bed?” Confused, Ludo furrows his brow.

“Oh-oh-oh! Um... Easy. Easy. Don't shoot. It's, uh... It's just my robe.” Chuckling, Glossaryck calms him down and puts robe on.

“Girls! Bring me the book!” Loudly, Ludo calls out as Spider scuttles in alongside the eagle, they both carry in Magic Instruction Book.

“I want you to teach me this...to make me awesome at this! You will not resist! Resistance is pointless!” Angrily, Ludo declares as he raises his wand, the wand glowing a familiar eerie green light as Ludo attempts to threaten Glossarky who simply arches a brow, unamused.

“Uh, you mind hopping off? Thank you. Okay! Let's get started!” Sighing, Glossaryck requests as Ludo gets off book.

“But... you're not going to resist? Even a little resistance?” Wary, Ludo furrows his brow.

“Look, it's your book now. I'm just here to help you. Or not. Up to you.” Glossaryck tells him how it is.

“Really? You want to teach me?” Surprised, Ludo blinks in awe at the thought.

“Oh, yes. Sure.” Glossaryck confirms.

“What's your game? You must want something.” Suspicious, Ludo’s yellows narrow at him.

“Oh, I don't have wants. I have a job. And that job is to help you reach your ultimate potential with this.” Glossaryck explains to him.

“Well, then... Pudding! Someone just earned themselves some pudding. You, little man, you are going to make me the most powerful being in the universe!” Excited, Ludo grins, laughing as he places his arm around Glossaryck, who furrows his brow at the contact.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Now, slow, slow, slow your roll. Look, all I can promise is to help you reach your full potential.” Annoyed, Glossaryck warns him.

“Oh, goody! Is it going to be hard?” Hopeful, Ludo smiles.

“Mmm... Could be.” Glossaryck shrugs.

“Exhausting?” Brightly, Ludo grins.

“Mmm... Quite possibly.” Glossaryck considers.

“Almost unendurable?” Starry eyed, Ludo hops lying flat on his torso cradling the wand moving his legs up and down.

“Uh... Well, do you want it to be?” Glossaryck asks him.

“Oh, yes! I so want it to be!” Giddily, Ludo nods his head as the training montage begins of Ludo swimming with the book across the moat from carrying it up hill until finally, he reaches Glossaryck, reading a newspaper.

“This... is so hard! When are we going to start doing spells?” Impatient, Ludo questions Glossaryck.

“Whenever you want.” Glossaryck shrugs.

“What?! Are you kidding me?! What was all of this?!” Angrily, Glossaryck demands.

“Oh, this? Well, I was only doing that because you said you wanted it to be really hard.” Glossaryck confesses.

“I don't know what I want! I've never done this before! You know what my dad taught me about making my way in the world? Nothing! Zip! I was one egg out of fifty! Everything I've learned, I had to learn dirty! But for once in my life, I'd like... some guidance.” Honestly, Ludo confides to Glossaryck, unfazed by Ludo’s heartfelt honesty as he makes a paper airplane.

“Okay. We can do that.” Lazily, Glossaryck throws the airplane into the air watching it fly.

“Really? So, when am I going to learn a Narwhal Blast? Pshew-pshew-pshew!” Hopeful, Ludo smiles as the two walk up the stone steps, towards the temple entrance as he uses his wand, animatedly firing out pretend shots.

“Oh, oh. Oh, that. Yes, well, mm-hmm... You see, Star made that up. It's not in the book. She just used her imagination for most things.” Glossaryck answers.

“Ooh! What's an imagination?” Curious, Ludo questions making Glossaryck facepalm.

“Okay. Well, let's start with the basics.” Tiredly, Glossaryck sighs exhausted as he snaps his fingers just the book of spells rolls up the stairs and stops in front of Ludo. Glossaryck opens it.

“Let's see... Oh, that's probably a little too advanced. Okay, okay... Oh! Here we go. Uh, why don't you take a look here? Now note the stance and posture. Basically, you're going to want to put your arm out and your feet... ahem... less out. You got that?” Carelessly, Glossaryck flips through a familiar skull lock page and one page displaying meteors crashing down as he makes it to chapter one, showing floating crystals and cats, labelled leviato.

“Okay.” Straining, Ludo struggles at first, resulting in nothing happening making him furrow his brow.

“Hmm... Hmm... Would you just relax?” Glossaryck tells him adjusting Ludo's right arm a little higher and positions Ludo's left arm a little lower, he then pulls on Ludo's eyelids

“Oh.” Embarrassed, Ludo bows his head.

“We're going to start with some simple object transfer. Let's have you try... LLLLLLevitato.” Glossaryck begins.

“Levitato...” Humming, Ludo reads out loud.

“Now, when you're ready, I want you to bring me that apple.” Calmly, Glossaryck instructs him.

“What apple?” Perplexed, Ludo questions him.

“That one.” Glossaryck poofs a familiar ruby red apple onto a flat stone across from Ludo and Glossaryck.

“Levitato. ... Levitato—!” Frustrated, Ludo scowls as he narrows his yellows trying to focus only to end up receiving nothing. Angrily, he shakes his wand only for a green blast of magic to shoot out of the wand and burns the apple to ashes.

“O-kay.” Tiredly, Glossaryck sighs.

“Oh! You see that?! How am I supposed to work with this?! I listen to my wand, but it never listens to me.” Annoyed, Ludo grumbles.

“Look, kid, it's your first try. Don't worry about it. We'll just try again. Relax.” Tired, he snaps his fingers making another apple appear on the podium.

“Levitato!” Focused, Ludo closes his eyes inhaling just as the wand shoots another green magic blast that drags a rat carrying building tools up into the air.

“Okay, okay. No, no. No. No. Stop. Look, you're really being sloppy. You need to really feel it. Say it with conviction. LLLLLLLLevitato!” Glossaryck declares.

“Lev-i-tato. It worked. Huh. Levitato.” Determined, Ludo focuses as green hue envelopes the ruby red. Impressed, Ludo pulls his wand to the left, and the apple flies to the left. Glossaryck catches it.

“Hey! Now you're getting it. Nice job.” Glossaryck praises him.

“Am I better than Star?” Hopeful, he smiles.

“Well, I... Well, I guess you're better at following the spell book…” Struggling, Glossaryck smiles.

“Are you... proud of me?” Tenderly, Ludo whispers vulnerability etched into his tone.

“Yeah, um... Yeah, you're doing fine.” Glossaryck grumbles waving his hand dismissing Ludo.

“Could you say "proud of me", though?” Pleadingly, Ludo begs him shyly.

“Uh... huh. Uh... I'm proud of you.” Awkwardly, Glossaryck chuckles praising him making Ludo giggle giddily.

Proudly, Ludo uses Levitato to levitate the book of spells uphill, over the moat, and back downhill. As then Ludo focuses on using magic on rocks on the ground. Levitato. Levitato. Levitato. Ludo changes his target to the pudding cup and catches a pudding cup in his hand. Hungrily, Glossaryck guzzles chocolate pudding, and Ludo imitates him. In the next scene, Ludo uses Levitato on eight apples at once.

“Levitato.” Magically, the apples float down into a circle around Glossaryck.

“Yep.” Glossaryck gives Ludo thumbs-up which Ludo happily copies as the sun begins to set, a orange hue now clouding the sky above the temple. “And you see, it's a complex theory behind the levitations...you'll be performing as a magic user. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.” Sleepily, Ludo settles into bed, with Glossaryck at his bedside talking to him of the theory. Giddily, Ludo levitates the bed covers onto him as he levitates a glass of water and drinks from it, by his side is a pluff ruby red pillow where the wand seats itself. 

“You'd better get some sleep. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Might even learn a second spell or something.” Annoyed, Glossaryck huffs watching the giggling Ludo, levitate a candlestick and all sorts all over the room, abusing it.

“This was a really great day, Glossaryck.” Ludo compliments him.

“I'm sure it was.” Bored, Glossaryck mutters.

“Will you tuck me in?” Sweetly, Ludo smiles.

“Um, well, I... Uh, okay.” Frowning, he tucks Ludo under the covers.

“And my wand.” He asks hopeful.

“Uh...” Nervously, Glossaryck glances to the side at the skeletal hand lying on a pluff pillow of crimson by Ludo.

“Ahem... there you go.” Frowning, Glossaryck complies glancing to the side, coughing as Ludo giddily giggles, making him unable to say no.

“And pat my head?” He smiles.

“Pat-pat-pat. See you in the morning.” Quietly, Glossaryck pats his head.

“And say, "Good night, my darling." Ludo insists.

“Are you kidding me...? Um, good night.” Annoyed, Glossaryck furrows his brow.

"My darling". Hopeful, Ludo smiles.

“Um, uh... My-my... My darling.” Grimacing, Glossaryck mutters and picks up book of spells; floats away…leaving Ludo with his wand…

“Are you still awake? I can't sleep either! I'm too excited to sleep! Today was wonderful!” Gushing, Ludo confesses to his wand making it release an eerie green glow and a low hum.

“Why would you say that? Glossaryck is proud of me. He said I was better than Star!” Paranoid,, Ludo grabs his wand as it continues its low humming.

“What do you mean, he showed her something hidden? Don't be silly! We just started. I'm sure we'll get to it soon.” Confidently, Ludo assumes.

“He kept it from me on purpose?” Ludo whispers hurt etched into his tone from his wands words.

“No. No, no, no, no. He'd never lie to me!” Angrily, Ludo shakes his head, tears threatening to fall from the wand’s humming’s. Urgently, Ludo picks up the wand and runs toward the book of spells.

“Levitato!” Frowning, Ludo levitates himself over short steps. “Glossaryck! Wake up!” Sternly, Ludo knocks on the book cover as said book opens to a page that Glossaryck is lying and eating pudding on.

“Didn't we just do bedtime?” Exasperated, Glossaryck grumbles.

“Glossaryck. I know this is crazy, but my wand told me...It's my... my wand, he told me there's a chapter in this book that you've shown Star that you haven't shown me. But that's crazy, right?” Scared, Ludo whispers, his voice breaking on the verge of snapping.

“No, it's true.” Bluntly, Glossaryck confirms.

“What?! Why didn't you show me?!” Betrayed, he cries at his mentor.

“You know, you didn't ask.” Simply, Glossaryck shrugs.

“Well, I want to see it!” Huffing, Ludo demands.

“You want to see it. You want to see... Well, you know, I don't know. It's really advanced. Um, you know, dark stuff.” Warningly, he tells Ludo.

“Did you show it to Star?” Frowning, he demands from Glossaryck.

“Um, technically, I didn't show her, but, uh, she has seen it.” Fairly, Glossaryck answers.

“Show me!” Angrily, Ludo orders.

“Okay, it's your book.” Sighing, Glossaryck flips the book pages to Eclipsa's chapter.

“Secret chapter...! Unlock it!” Excitedly, Ludo squeals.

“Are you truly sure? It could taint you.” He warns Ludo.

“Oh, I got plenty of taint already. Now unlock it!” Assertively, he orders.

“As you wish.” Sighing, Glossaryck uses a key on his left big toe to unlock Eclipsa's chapter. The skull-shaped lock's jaw lowers, then the whole lock flies off the page. Ludo turns the first page into the chapter.

“H...mm! I thought there'd be more pict-” Screaming, Ludo cries out as a burst of black smoke drags Ludo into the air. Helpless, Ludo floats at the centre of a black magical void. His wand's face plate glows green. Ludo opens his eyes to reveal swirling pools of green energy, and he smiles.

“Hello, Glossaryck…” Slickly, a familiar voice greets the unfazed Glossaryck.

“Hello... Toffee.” Frowning, Glossaryck looks up at him.

“Time to give it up, old man. You'll never get him on your side.” Smugly, Toffee tells him.

“But I don't have a side.” Honestly, he tells Toffee.

“You don't, do you?” Excellent. Lowly, Toffee chuckles, a sadistic grin crossing Ludo’s features, his eyes a dark swirling vortex of green.

“You do know what you’re doing she wouldn’t want you doing this…” Coolly, Glossaryck voices out making his once bright sadistic gleeful smirk falter.

“And you would know? You left her when she needed you the most. You could have saved her…” Poisonously, he seethes, malice etched into his tone. Gravely, Glossaryck bows his head grimacing at the sad truth it’s true he could have stopped it but if he did…history would have been rewritten, a history he had the duty to keep intact, even at the cost of the only few queens he had ever truly felt like he befriended.


	54. Recognizable Reunion

_“You know she wouldn’t want you to do this don’t you? She would want you to continue living…”_

_“Funny, I haven’t felt alive for three hundred years…”_

_“Toffee…”_

Happily, the red head nuzzles her cheek into the snow-white unicorn’s body, smiling pleasantly. Slowly, she awakens her hues shining brightly with multiple stars in her glittering glowing shaking sea green. She sluggishly arises stretching her arms out.

“Thank you…um what’s your name?” Curious, she reaches out patting the unicorn before her.

“Pony…” Elegantly, the voice whispers.

“Oh yeah! Thanks uh…Tony. Heheh…..hm? Where are the other Tonies? Ooh what’s going on over there?” Giggling, the redhead jolts up, her ears hearing the faint slush of bright yellow gold flowing from beneath her steel boots. The long-haired woman giggles as the unicorn she once slept upon stands as she turns to face the snow-white pony with a mark of a star on its snow coat. The breeze of the realm brushes through the long-dishevelled hair of red on the woman and the pony, the woman’s braid having long been discarded and sunken into the bright golden waters beneath them. The woman wears a tailcoat of sorts or what once was one, alongside a loose blouse and corset with a pair of navy-blue trousers as she takes off her shoes. Giggling, she reaches out her bare hands cleansed reach up to pet the unicorn, nuzzling the unicorn’s head as it comes back happy for the praise and attention gifted by her creator.

“Oooh what’s that?” Curious, she points to the greenish olive gooey liquid seeping in alarming the creation as her creator reaches out to touch it.

“Don’t go near it!” Urgently, the creation grabs her creators by her collar making the woman furrow her brow.

“…What?” Confused, the woman looks up at the creature.

“Don’t go near it.” Sternly, her creation informs her master.

“Why not?” Perplexed, she quirks her head to the side like some sort of child wanting to poke the dead rabbit almost, a morbid curiosity.

“It’s dangerous.” Scared, the unicorn exclaims to her.

“Now I want to see it.” She whispers eagerly.

“Please stop…” Pleadingly, she begs her creator, but it falls to deaf ears.

“Hm? Who are you? Hey slimy guy what are you?” Loudly, the red head calls out to the sludge monster waving her arms about fanatically. Slowly, the creature turns to her as she quirks her head to the side when seeing him simply staring at her as he turns, his yellow hues gazing at the redhead almost in awe, in relief, in shock.

“What?” The slime creature blurts out staring in stunned silence at her.

“Slimy guy!” Annoyed, she calls out pouting at his silence.

“…Why is he staring at me?” Curious, she quirks her head to look up at the unicorn, leaning back fascinated.

“Don’t go!” Desperate, she begs as giggling, the redhead smiles as a few ponies come out prancing over making the red head beam, outstretching her arms to cuddle with the little ones, nuzzling into her side, each one with the cutie mark of a star with some sort of alternations to show which one is which.

“Huh? Tony why not?” Intrigued, the redhead questions the pony.

“It’s evil! Dangerous!” Panicked, the pony tells her.

“Huh seems it’s coming over to us.” Interested, the red head points to the mysterious sludge like figure.

“No, we have to go! We have to go!” Scared, the pony tugs at her creators’ collar, desperately trying to pull her back.

“Wait! Hold on! Huh? Oh hi.” Flabbergasted, the redhead gasps thrashing as the pony drags her back only then for both of them to turn to face the creature, having finally noticed them and staring at the animated struggle between creator and creature.

“…Hi.” Blanky, the male sludge creature calls out to her.

“You’re slimy.” Giggling, the starry-eyed girl points out.

“Uh…yes.” Frowning, he confirms his voice indifferent as he approaches, staring down at her, his yellow eyes shaking, a storm of emotions within his yellow hues.

“What are you doing here? Hey, want to see a Tony? They are pretty cool!” Eagerly, the girl redhead offers.

“Don’t…don’t you recognise me?” Pained, the male calls out confusing the redhead.

“Nope am I meant to?” Bluntly, she answers smiling sweetly as he flinches from her cruel words.

“Please. It’s me.” Surprisingly, he begs almost his voice pleading for her to recognise unaware of his sludge slowly reaching out to her, tainting the golden waters below them. Pained, the redhead groans, cradling her head as her sparkly sea green begin to dimmer down, beginning to return to their normal sea green.

“Urgh my head what the…? H-huh? Wha…what are you doing here?” Stunned, the woman’s sea green dilates in horror at the sight of him as he smiles softly down at the woman’s disturbed features.

“Been a while…” Gently, he begins only for his yellows to narrow. Swiftly, she places her palm out, her palm glowing and firing a beam at him, pushing him back as he grimaces, cradling his torso as his shaping hole of sludge begins to fill in on itself.

“Get away from me you bastard!!” Seething, she snarls at him, disgust and poison etched into her tone.

“And I see you remember that much.” Bitterly, he sighs shaking his head.

“What the hell are you doing here!? Where is he!? What is…what happened!?” Confused, the redhead questions looking up at the once bright perky realm now slowly being contaminated and infected almost, noting the bright colours beginning to drain turning a sludge black and olive.

“I can explain…” Calmly, he begins as angrily, she screams at him, her hands blaring a navy blue light as she waves her arm into a curve in front of her, creating meteors out of nowhere to come crashing down on the sludge creature, quickly dispersing into a puddle of sludge much to the woman’s disgust as it begins to reform back into the male.

“No. Not you, I don’t…keep away from me you traitor!!!” Roaring, she snarls at him, her eyes screaming bloody murder, poison etched into her tone as he calmly watches the crazed firecracker burst.

“I can…” Patiently, he begins calling out to her, his voice surprisingly gentle only to flinch back from her sharp glare.

“You betrayed me! You lied to me!” Seething, she screams at him pain etched into her tone, tears threatening to fall as she glares darkly at him.

“I did what I had to…” Stoically, he reaffirms no inch of regret etched into his aloof tone.

“And that includes lying to me. You turned your back on me, you betrayed me!” Screaming, she glares at him firing wave after wave of magic, oblivious of the sludge creature slowly approaching unfazed by the magic. Smirking smugly, he dodges each one as she attempts to fire, again and again until shocked her eyes widen when her hands glowing begin to flicker.

“That isn’t it…please if you could just let me explain.” Tiredly, he begs to her placing his hands on her shoulders as she brushes him off.

“There’s nothing that needs to be said. Now tell me why are you here?” Icily, she demands from him, brushing him off, turning her back to him disgust laced in her tone.

“To find you.” Sternly, he reveals.

“What?” Shocked, she turns to face him flabbergasted.

“Please if you just let me explain I can…” Pleadingly, he begs.

“No. How can I even trust you anymore!? I don’t even know you.” Angrily, she glares outstretching her arms focusing as she tries to open a portal only for her eyes to widen as it easily flickers out.

“Looks like you’re stuck here seems we have plenty of time to talk now.” Lowly, he chuckles as sharply, the girl reels her hand back, sludge splatters to the side. He staggers back cradling his cheek as his hurt yellow turn to look into a pair of rageful sea blue, a look he’s only seen on one person alone making his eyes widen when seeing briefly her. Silently, he watches on as she leaves, darting away fleeing. Smirking, he watches on as she leaves a smug smirk on his lips, having no idea how futile her efforts are as the realm of magic slowly begins to be tainted…

“Ash could you come down here?” Frowning, I groan as I make my way down the stairs Mrs Diaz calling out to me as I make my way down.

“Whatever it is I swear those firecrackers were…oh if it isn’t the old hag…” Annoyed, my eyes narrow at Miss Heinous.

“You…! You’re the reason my laundry room was set on fire!” Angrily, she growls at me.

“Dude you had pantyhose’s in there no one wears them anymore except old hags…” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“How dare you…I…you dare call me an Old hag how dare you!? I am not…!” Furiously, she scowls at me.

“An old hag yes. Yes, you are.” Smirking, I confirm.

“Young lady we respect elderly people in our household.” Sternly, Rafael informs me making me roll my eyes.

“And I do to those that are kind and deserve respect this self-entitled…” Growling, I begin.

“Young lady we do not condone that language in this house as your mo-!” Scowling, Mrs Diaz begins.

“Well it’s fortunate you are NOT my mother.” Snippily, I fire back making her eyes narrow at me as I take a seat on the table, my feet planted on the chair while Vesper is on the other side of me calmly reading, probably some weird love story.

“Young lady!” Rafael begins making me roll my eyes.

“As polite as ever I see.” Slyly, I hear a familiar voice making my eyes widen as I look down at Vesper, reading some old book.

“What are you doing here?” I question him.

“Job.” He shrugs.

“Ah…” I trail off nodding my head.

“You know these people Ash!?” Surprised, Mrs Diaz raises a brow.

“Sort of…” I shrug.

“What did you do?” Frowning, Mrs Diaz demands.

“Why are you questioning me!?” Insulted, I scowl at her.

“Ash, we love you, but we know if anyone is in trouble its typically you.” Tiredly, Mrs Diaz sighs.

“This is injustice I mean it wasn’t just me…” Defensibly, I point out.

“You let me princesses out!” Heinous accuses.

“I didn’t make the slogan…” Fairly, I defend myself.

“Hey!” Scowling, Maroc glares at me.

“What if I’m going down, you’re going down with me! Now someone mind explaining to me why this whack job is here.” I argue.

“We let her in. You are both being very rude.” Unimpressed, Rafael crosses his arms.

“Star, put away your magical whale.” Angie orders her.

“It's a narwhal.” Annoyed, Star huffs and returns the narwhal to her wand.

“There is a difference, for once they don’t have a horn.” Grumpily, I point out.

“That doesn’t matter right now Ash!” Snippily, Mrs Diaz argues making me roll my eyes.

“Do not roll your eyes at me young lady!” Mrs Diaz places her hands on her hips.

“Let Miss Heinous go.” Rafael orders Marco having a hold on Miss Heinous.

“But she's evil.” Frowning, Marco points out.

“Now!” Sternly, he orders making Marco grunt.

“Hmph. This is the princess who ruined my life. That's right, Princess Marco. I recognize you. Even with your super-cute new haircut! You too Princess Ashley you haven’t changed much either well I suppose less goth…” Heinous huffs.

“It’s rock punk! There is a difference! And it’s Ash!” Insulted, I correct her, goths and rock punk are very different.

“What is going on here?” Lost, Mrs Diaz frowns.

“This lady tied me to a chair and tried to brainwash me!” Marco accuses.

“More like indoctrinate him which is illegal!” Sharply, I point out.

“In this dimension,” Vesper hums out only to see my eyes narrowly glare at the devil’s advocate.

“That's a gross exaggeration. Your child has terribly wronged me, and I'm not going anywhere until justice is served.” Proudly, Heinous declares.

“But if she doesn't leave...” Scared, Rafael turns to his wife.

“...Then how are we gonna have dinner with the Morrison’s?!” Worried, the couple turn to the fireplace photo of the Morrison’s and their dog.

“Who?” Lost, Marco glances at me only to see me shrug.

“The Morrison’s are so cool. We've been on the wait list to have them over for months.” Earnestly, Mrs Diaz tells us.

“This dinner needs to be perfect. We can't mess it up.” Worried, Rafael says to us.

“Wow. That sounds really tough, guys.” Sarcastically, Marco rolls his eyes.

“You're gonna resolve whatever issue you have with Miss Heinous right now!” Sternly, Angie declares.

“Have fun with that.” I huff.

“And where do you think you’re going!” Stenrly, Angie frowns at me.

“Out.” I shrug.

“You will apologise young lady,” Rafael orders me making me scoff.

“I have nothing to apologise for!” Irritated, I snap back as Angie makes some cup of tea for Angie.

“Mmm. Thank you, your Highness.” Angie places the warm tea down on the table as they all sit down.

“What exactly is your issue with Marco and Ash?” Angie questions her.

“Gemini.” Frowning, she raises her hand as loyally, Gemini hands Miss Heinous a hand mirror, and she projects a slideshow of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses on it.

“Once, I was the headmistress of St. Olga's, the most esteemed princess school in the multiverse. It was a wonderful place where delinquent princesses were taught manners and respect. Until one day, an insolent pair of princesses showed up and inspired all the students to rebel against their elders who knew better. Princess Marco and Ashley left, but the school was never the same. They made them both the faces of a revolution, even inspiring merchandise, influencing the next generation of young princesses with their devious ways.” Furious, Miss Heinous declares making me smile proudly as she raises the mirror showing the slideshow and dolls of me and Marco making us fist bump proudly.

“Wait a minute. You two have merchandise?” Surprised, Star raises a brow at us.

“How do you think I get my stuff like fireworks?” I furrow my brow.

“Yeah. I get a $650 royalty check every month.” Marco tells her.

“As I was saying, my students lost all respect for authority. Soon, they were cutting classes just to party, even inviting the boys from the neighbouring prince reform school. They threw me out! And now, I live in a car!” Horrified, Mr and Mrs Diaz gasp after Miss Heinous’ ability.

“Oh...” Concerned, Gemini the troll thing places his hand on her shoulder.

“Don't touch me. And it's all thanks to Princess Marco and Ashley with their little sidekick, Princess Butterfly!” Bitterly, Miss Heinous sneers disgust laced in her tone.

“Marco, Ashley, is this all true?” Angie turns to face us.

“It was some sort of creepy cult! They indoctrinated people Angie Rafael!” Annoyed, I reason to them.

“Well... yeah, but that place was a prison! Those princesses were being oppressed! They're way happier now.” Confidently, Marco assures them.

“And they blew up my bodyguard!” Offended, she points Rasticore’s arm at us as I glance at the silent Vesper, looking on in disgust at the sight of her caressing the arm.

“Yeah, we were wondering what that was.” Awkwardly, Angie glances to the side not sure what to make of the green reptile hand.

“He's my dear, sweet Rasticore. This is just his arm, but he's part lizard, so his whole body will grow back soon. And then he'll be a big boy, won't you, sweetie?” Tenderly, she kisses Rasticore's arm, making me grimace while Vesper chuckles noting the arm thrashing about, almost disgusted by Miss Heinous care for it. Jealous, the troll known as Gemini grumbles glancing to the side.

“So how shall we proceed, Miss Heinous?” Politely, Angie offers.

“With a punishment commensurate with the crime. How about we annihilate her and display her skeleton as a warning against any further insurrection? Agreed? Good. Now, Rasticore, bring me Princess Marco's bones!” Angrily, Miss Heinous throws Rasticore's arm at Marco, and it falls to the floor. Pathetically, the arm slowly crawls along the floor toward Marco. Tiredly, Vesper sighs disappointment or bored almost as he uses his tail tossing up the arm in the air, freaking out the others as he simply places the arm on the table.

“Gemini.” Heinous orders.

“Oh, yes! Yes, milady!” He attempts to picks up Rasticore's arm, only to be shut down by Vesper glaring icily at Gemini whimpering back fearful of Vesper.

“Okay, enough of this.” Fed up, Marco tackles Gemini, raising his hand for a karate chop and yells.

“Gemini, Rasticore, attack!” Miss Heinous orders as she watches from afar.

“Get ready to feel the pain-ous, Miss Heinous!” Smirking, Star raises her wand.

“No, Star!” Rafael calls out as I sigh at the two not caring about fighting as Vesper and I watch from the side, him engrossed into his book and me not so much.

“Excuse me. Is this 48-15 Avocado Terrace?” Surprised, we turn to the doorway at the police officer, oh great the cops they are so useful…

“The police! Yes, it is! You're here just in time. That lady is trying to destroy me. And that trollish-looking guy-man-thing is totally helping her. Uh, just ignore the girl pointing a magic wand. And it's probably a lesser charge, but this severed lizard arm is complicit, too.” Calmly, Maroc guides the officer through all this.

“Well, that's something, all right. Now if you'll all stay calm, I'm sure we can clear this up right now. Okay, I got a call about a car double parked. But, uh, since the wheels of the top car ain't on the ground, that's not my jurisdiction.” The office guides us outside, where Miss Heinous' car is parked on top of another crushing it beneath it with coal black oil oozing out. I sigh, glancing at Vesper noting the scissors spinning with his forefingers.

“What?! That's it?! You're gonna ignore all the evil going on? Evil! Evil! Evil!” Angrily, Marco snaps as I sigh at the guy, gentle placing my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Yes, they are.” Gently, I assure him as his body slacks exhausted.

“That doesn't look dangerous. That's one of those animations, right?” The officer chuckles making me facepalm.

“You mean animatronics.” Bored, Marco huffs.

“And even then animatronics have wires an exoskeleton, this hand has cartilage what animatronic has cartilage and bones!? And don’t say…” I begin warningly my eyes narrowing as I grab the arm, pointing at the bottom of the thing, my brow furrowed at its familiar texture.

“Listen, kid, once there's a real crime, give me a call.” The office leaves as we head back inside.

“All right let the bargaining begin. I leave if you let me rip out Princess Marco's spine and wear it as a fancy scarf.” Heinous offers.

“That wouldn’t work as a scarf.” Bluntly, I point out.

“And I’ll take princess Ashley’s bones as leggings!” She glares.

“You’re not even making sense anymore,” Dryly, I point out.

“Um, okay, that seems a little extreme.” Weakly, Rafael smiles.

“Honey, we really don't have time for this. The Morrison’s are gonna be here soon, and we haven't even picked out the placemats!” Angie panics.

“Um... what if we ground Marco for a week?” Scared, Rafael gasps.

“Or you let me grind her bones into a pulp!” Miss Heinous offers making Rafael stammer.

“Are they actually hesitating over this?” Disturbed, I whisper as Marco nods horrified.

“We won't let Marco play video games.” Angie offers.

“Do you even know how bargaining works?” Miss Heinous demands.

“No pizza on Fridays!” Panicked, Rafael calls out.

“Or you can let me disembowel her.” Heinous offers.

“We make him do the dishes.” Rafael suggests.

“What if I just apologize?!” Irately, Marco shouts fed up.

“An apology. Yes. An apology will suffice... under certain conditions.” Evilly, Miss Heinous cackles.

“Ash will you…?” Mr Diaz turns to me.

“Hell no!” Rebelliously, I refuse.

“Ashley! You will do so…!” Stenrly, Mrs Diaz tells me.

“Or what?” I scoff.

“I’ll take away your phone!” She warns me.

“Fine go ahead.” Smirking, I scoff, maybe then I cns have an excuse nto to talk to him…

“Your laptop…” Angie smirks making my eyes dilate.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Darkly, I glare my eyes narrowing.

“Watch me.” Firmly, Mrs Diaz challenges me making me scowl glowering at her.

“Now, now be nice.” Teasingly, Vesper snickers at me as I sharply glare at his smug smirk relishing my suffering.

“Marco, Ash you can't give up that easy!” Star tells Marco and I.

“I don’t have a choice my laptop is my life Star MY LIFE!!” Intensly, I hiss at her.

“Look I'll do anything to get Heinous out of here. Whatever you want, Miss Heinous, just name it.” Tiredly, Maroc gives in as they get us changed back into our princess attire as we sit down on the sofa being recorded with on us both are signs with the slogan…it is criminal to be an individual.

“Why did I say whatever you want?” Marco questions Heinous but it falls to deaf ears. Giggling, Miss Heinous and Gemini stand across from us with a video camera.

“It’s finally happening! Let's see what those princesses think of their idols now!” Proudly, Heinous declares.

“I can't believe our son and Ash led a revolution and we didn't even know.” Hurt, Rafael furrows her brow.

“I'm not sure if I should be mad or proud.” Torn, Angie confesses.

“You should be proud they made history…” Vesper informs the two glancing at him uneased by the sight of him as the recording is about to begin.

“Uh, hang on, hang on! A princess can't go on camera without blush.” Nervously, Star smiles as she rushes over to us and applies blush to Marco's cheeks.

“Dudes don't do this. All those princesses, like, really look up to you two,” Star whispers to us.

“I know. If I know a thing or two about princesses, it's gonna take a lot more than some dumb video to break their spirits.” Proudly, Marco smiles.

“But is that a good thing? Marco maybe, me not so much.” Honestly, I confess.

“Come on you’re a good role model,” Softly, Marco assures me as I shake my head at the clear lie.

“Yeah you’re outgoing, rebellious and opinionated!” Star smiles.

“So how do I look?” Curious, Marco glances at me and Star.

“The same just two huge spots on you,” I shrug.

“Wh-what!?” Scared, Marco mutters.

“Ignore her. You both look super pretty.” Star assures us as the camera rolls, the two of us glancing at one another ready for our plan of rebellion wahahah!!

“Enough dilly-dallying. Let's get on with it.” Impatiently, Heinous demands.

“Just... be careful.” Worried, she whispers to us.

“Gemini, are you ready yet?” Miss Heinous demands.

“Yes, milady. And... We're rolling.” Gemini begins the recording.

“Uh, hey, princesses of the multiverse. It's your girls Marco and Ash. What up?” Weakly, she smiles at us.

“How are things? Burning stuff, I hope? Fighting back against those that are…and I am being told not to say that. Yeah hypocritical I know but uh family you know?” Weakly, I smile at the video.

“Psst. Morrison’s!” Panicked, Angie hisses at us.

“Anyway, last time I was at St. Olga's school, I said and did some stuff that I shouldn't have. And that was... bad. And, uh, I just wanted to say, um...I just wanted to say that I'm, like... super sorry that I told you guys to resist your oppressors and stuff.” Sarcastically, Maroc begins.

“Yeah jeez can’t believe we even thought of this idea, we’re so stupid I mean we girls don’t have views at all. We just have to be super smart, beautiful and not deranged girls like Miss Heinous…” I groan staring intently into the camera. Fortunately, Star realizes what Marco is doing and smiles.

“As princesses, we should never think for ourselves and just, you know... give up on our dreams and our own individuality. Oh, I mean all this from the bottom of my heart. And I'm definitely not just saying that because Miss Heinous is threatening me and my family. Okay, was that good?” Marco winks as I note Heinous’ eye twitch.

“It's not like you guys need to have to keep an eye out on your defences in the school either I mean it’s not like Heinous has some weird reptile bodyguard out to get you guys!” Smirking, I point out sarcasm etched in my tone.

“Ohhh... Milady, I have notes.” The troll finishes the recording.

“It's perfect. Perfect!” Laughing, Heinous takes out the tape oblivious of our sarcasm as they get the video and leave us well, Heinous uses the car with Gemini as I note the arm reaching out to the smug Vesper simply opening his portal and leaving.

“Well, this was a real eye-opener. What else have you two been hiding from us? Now is the time to own up to any other interdimensional chicanery.” Sternly, Mrs Diaz demands from us.

“Oh, no-no-no-no! No chicanery here!” Nervously, Star lies.

“All good. Nothing to report.” Marco states.

“Nothing magical but can’t say the same for in this dimension.” Honestly, I confess hands shoved in my pockets.

“I think we have some responsibility to accept, too. Maybe we haven't been around enough for the three of them. We can start fresh tonight. I say we cancel dinner with the Morrison’s and instead have a family game night!” Brightly, Angie smiles as we all sit down.

“Whoo-hoo! Game night! Let's get goin'!” Star cheers.

“That's a very good idea!” Brightly, Rafael smiles.

“Yeah! Can I stay in this dress?” Marco asks.

“Do what you gotta do.” Calmly, I shrug.

“Who needs to hang out with the Morrison’s anyway?” Rafael waves it off.

“Then what was the point in us being sarcastic?” I grumble tiredly ignorant of the Morrison’s entering, carrying food.

“But the Diaz’s are so cool.” Weakly, the parents bow their head at the missed chance leaving the family to have a family night…

Brightly, the ruby red starry sky and planets in the sky shines as Miss Heinous' car sits in the middle of a rocky crater. Calmly, Vesper lays on the roof of the car, hands behind head as he looks up admiring the stars as quietly, he takes out a familiar sketchpad and pencil, beginning to draw as Vesper watches silently as he who he calls Gremlin tends to his mistress.

“There you are, milady. Pillow is fluffed just the way you like it. Sweet dreams, milady.” Gemini climbs into the car's trunk and takes out a Princess Marco doll, making Vesper shake his head in disgust, his eyes narrowing as the gremlin in Vesper’s eyes takes out both a princess Marco and Ashley.

“And sweet dreams to you too, Princess Marco, the fairest in the land alongside princess Ashely, the beauty of the-ARGH!!” Scared, Gemini squeaks back at the muscular arm harshly snapping and breaking the china like doll of princess Ashely in his hand. Fearful, Gemini looks up flinching back at the sight of the male on top of the car quickly being blinded by pure blackness. Harshly, he slams his tail down on the back, slamming it shut locking him in the tight constricting space.

“Soon, the multiverse will shiver in fear once I destroy Princess Marco and Princess Butterfly. With you at my side, Rasticore...” Lovingly, she dotes on the arm thrashing, clawing at the window noting a familiar loose tail lazily moving from side to side, wriggling.

“Why, Rasticore! You've grown an elbow! You'll be a big boy again soon. So very soon…” Lovingly, she promises the hand gushing after tending to her makeup, her cheeks bare for the world as she cuddles into the reptile hand, nuzzling into the arms side as she falls into the dark depths of her dreams…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What did you think of this chapter guys?*


	55. ♪ Just Friends ♪

“I’m surprised you didn’t invite Michael to this…” Smiling, Star confesses to me as we prepare for the love sentence concert tonight as I lean in, adding some mascara as I focus on my reflection.

“Nah I thought it wouldn’t be fair on you…” I confess ignoring the brief ache in my chest at the mention of him.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Star furrows her brow as I sigh.

“Star third wheeling sucks especially if a couple is involved besides I just…need space.” Tiredly, I explain to her.

“Have you…spoken to him?” Gently, she questions me making me go quiet.

“No and tonight we are not going to think about it or anything about it alright I just…I still need time to think.” Calmly, I set the rule standing up, finally satisfied with my attire for tonight as I put on my iron bangles for tonight’s concert. I mean it’s not like I have been trying to avoid him or anything heh…heh…nervously, I glance over at my phone, checking the time only to note the numerous notification bars popping up with Mike’s text just as I then gasp when it bursts to life, vibrating, emitting a familiar song, making my heart drop as I urgently silence the call.

“Right no need to worry may I just say you look awesome!” Pleasantly, Star praises me.

“Thanks…” Grateful, I smile at Star through the mirror as I do a look over once more, finding Star’s tee already on me, in front I wear a yellow and black rolled up flannel shirt opened up while wearing a pair of denim distressed jeans and maroon vans. My long ruby red locks are tied into a side ponytail by a yellow band.

“Come on! Come-on-come-on-come-on! Jackie's gonna be here any minute!” Excitedly, Star beams at me, moving up and down from the stairs, approaching me, moving up and down clinging to my arm as she peers out of the doorway.

“I know. That's what I'm worried about.” Sighing, Marco puts his hood up.

“Oh, poor thing. I told you, there's nothing to worry about, right? We just want to make Jackie feel included in our fun times together.” Sweetly, Star smiles.

“Yeah, I guess.” Marco mutters.

“Come on, it'll be fine. I promise. Now get dressed!” Star helps him up and skips away humming.

“Uh, I am dressed. Red hoodie. Jeans. That's pretty much dressed for me.” Marco frowns gesturing to his attire.

“Hah. Uh, no, you're not, 'cause I made concert tees~!” Excitedly, Star uses her wand to make three concert tees, one of which materializes on her body.

“Look it’ll be fine I’ll be there so I’ll make sure you and Jackie have some alone time.” I promise Marco.

“Oh, man! Love Sentence concert tees!” Marco blinks taken aback by the tee thrown in his face, blinding him.

“Handcrafted.” Proudly, Star boasts as I shove my hands in my pockets pushing some fabric of my flannel out to display the shirt Star made as Marco looks down at the tee showing me, his, Star's, and Jackie's faces with the words "LS TOUR".

“Perfect.” Sarcastically, Marco sighs.

“Be nice she made them, and I mean it you don’t know how many plasters I had to get for her.” Lightly I elbow Marco grumbling.

“I know, right? Put it on!” Unmindful, Star orders him, oblivious of Marco’s struggles to put the concert tee on.

“Little tight.” Straining, Marco whimpers

“Maybe that’s because you think you can put it over your hoodie.” Tiredly, I furrow my brow at my struggling friend trying to help him only for the doorbell to ring, alerting and tarrying Maroc screaming as he tugs at the tee as I step back.

“Hey, girlfriend!” Giddily, Star smiles as Jackie rides in with her skateboard, a new one at that.

“No way! You made concert tees?” Amazed, Jackie gushes at the sight of our tees.

“Oh, yeah. Check it out.” Proudly, Star shows off her work.

“That's so funny, 'cause I made concert skateboards! Whoa!” Grinning, Jackie holds up Love Sentence-themed skateboards, making me gawk in awe.

“These are…perfect did your uncle do the work?” Intrigued, I trace over the work done.

“I see you noticed…” Smirking, Jackie leans back crossing her arms.

“Jack your uncle does the best work!” Confidently, I praise her.

“No... way... I can't believe we had the same idea! Giddily, Star beams as she bites on the board?” Confused, I blink at her strange action but shrug it off as we let Jackie in.

“Great minds, am I right?” Jackie chuckles.

”Trade!” In a singsong tone, Star trades a concert tee for one of Jackie's skateboards. Jackie puts the tee on.

“So, where's Marco?” Curious, Jackie questions us.

“Oh, he's getting dressed.” Star gestures to the struggling mess, still trying to put on the tee despite my warnings.

“Hey, Jackie.” Feebly, Maroc wheezes out.

“Hey, Marco.” Coolly, Jackie removes her helmet swishing her blonde locks. Victorious, Marco finally puts the tee on, but…grimacing, the tee constricts on him, ruby red flushing up his inflated head struggling for air.

“Nice shirt. Shows off your pecs.” Cheekily, she winks at him.

“Skateboards, really? I thought we were taking the bus.” Strained, Maroc tightly smiles.

“Yeah! Skateboards! It'll be fun! Summoning Cloudy Charm! Love Sentence, here we come!” Hyped up, Star beams as Star puts helmet on Marco's head only then to summon a perky pink cloud and place her skateboard and we head out, heading to the concert…

“Ooh-ooh! I got one. How many times did Love Sentence break up before their fourth reunion tour?” Smiling, Star rides Cloudy while Jackie is in front with her on her skateboard and I am lingering behind, keeping a careful eye on the struggling Marco.

“Dude you want to get on my board?” I offer noting him struggling and look on conflicted, not sure whether to help or leave him.

“I’m fine.” Pained, he wheezes out.

“Uh... Six, if you count the time, they broke up on the morning of their second reunion tour and got back together after lunch.” Jackie answers.

“Yes! Except it was before lunch, not after.” Snarkily, Star corrects her.

“No, it was totally after.” Jackie argues.

“Let's ask Marco. Ash what do you think?” Star suggests.

“I don’t know about that. I mean I like the music but that’s it.” Honestly, I respond.

“Yeah, where is Marco?” Concerned, Marco glances to her.

“Right... behind... you!” Slowly, Marco finally catches up to us wheezing.

“Wow... Maybe we should've taken the bus.” Frowning, Jackie proposes as we sigh watching the mess as we continue on heading to the concert.

“Hello, Echo Creek!” Squealing, I can’t help but grin as Justin makes his way on stage as the prison wall explodes, revealing him and his backup. Excited, Star and I squeal at the sight of the hottie.

“Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Such pageantry! I love it. I love it!” Amazed, Marco gushes.

“Straight out of the Echo Creek Penitentiary, I'm Justin Towers, and this one goes out to everyone who's "just friends". Justin announces making me smile brightly as Star and Marco turn to face me.

“Our second-favourite song! Together, we chorus, holding hands my sea green beaming until widening when seeing him here. Horrified, I stare in horror when finding Michael in the crowd hiding his demon side. I note his arm draped around some girl with Tom by his side with another girl, they are clinging to them both as I watch the girl Michael is with…bring him into a kiss.

Stunned, I stare in silence as Michael happily returns the kiss until his brown hues open and find my yellow making his eyes widen, the two of us staring in stunned shock. Frowning, I turn my back to him, holding in the tears of pain as I exhale shakily.

“You okay?” Star’s voice breaks through the muffles as I turn to her smiling strained.

“I’m fine.” Weakly, I smile bringing her into a side hug confusing her but she shrugs as we all begin dancing alongside Jackie, proclaiming it to be her favourite song while it being our second.

“They're playing my favourite song! Whoo! Dance with me, Diaz!” Excited, Jackie tells him as we begin dancing after lip synching some of the lyrics.

♪ Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ♪

Star grabs Marco's and my hand, and the four of us dance together. On stage, Love Sentence dances choreographically as we begin lip synching.

♪ It was no secret ♪

♪ The way that we feel ♪

♪ A love that's so pure ♪

♪ A love that's so real ♪

♪ You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign ♪

♪ But you acted too slow, and you ran out of ti-i-ime ♪

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ We will be just friends ♪

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ Be just friends ♪

♪ I didn't mean to hurt you ♪

♪ You didn't have a clue ♪

♪ So you went out and got busy ♪

♪ And found somebody new ♪

♪ New ♪

♪ New ♪

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ Oh, we will be just friends ♪

♪ And now we'll be just friends ♪

♪ Be just friends ♪

♪ And now we'll be... ♪

“Star?” Confused, I question when feeling her hand around me tighten, shaking as I turn to see my eyes widening when seeing Marco and Jackie lock lips. Pained, Star darts away.

“Star!” Worried, I rush after her only for my eyes to widen as I make my way down to the mosh pit to feel a hand on my wrist making me turn, my eyes widen in surprise to find a familiar hand on my own. Surprised, my yellow look into a pair of red and brown.

“Michael? What are you doing here?” Stunned, I am taken aback.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been blocking my messages and calls you would have learned I got tickets for us for this concert.” Bitterly, he remarks.

“Michael please not now…” Tiredly, I beg.

“Then when? You haven’t spoken to me since…did I do something wrong?” Pained, he whimpers.

“No! You didn’t I just…Michael listen I have a lot I need to do important things.” Aloofly, I tell him.

“And us? Aren’t we important?!” Angrily, he snarls slamming his foot down startling me at the pillar of ruby red far from us but hurting innocent people.

“I’m not saying that. And us!? There is no us!” Frustrated, I huff.

“Then what are we, what is this!?” Angrily, he yells, his eyes turning ruby red as I hiss reeling my hand back at the harsh stinging pain. I look down at my scorched hand, my eyes widening at the stream of ruby red as Michela staggers back, a look of guilt in his eyes as I cradle my wrist to my chest.

“I wasn’t the one to make it weird!” Annyoed, I accuse him.

“I told you my feelings clearly,” He argues.

“And I told you mine! Look just…. someone I care about needs me more than ever right now…” Coldly, I hiss.

“So they are more important than us!” Angrily, he screams.

“Would you just shut up! We aren’t anything!” Fed up, I snap at him taking him aback.

“What do you mean?” Confused, he sputters out.

“I’m not the one cheating clearly you don’t value us as much as you say you do and I…I just…I got to go.” Exasperated, I exclaim, pointing towards the girl calling out to him, noting the ruby red mark on his cheek making his eyes widen, pain filtering across his cheeks as I feel a sharp ache in my chest at the familiar sensation of disappointment, of another person in my life letting me down, another person I thought I could be close to letting me down, everyone letting me down. Seething, I cradle my throbbing temple, blinking back the tears threatening to fall as I turn my back to him.

“Ash!! You never…you never told me what we were! I have a right to see other people if we aren’t together! I can’t wait for you hand on foot until you feel like dating me that isn’t how it…!” Michael calls out to me, but it falls to deaf ears as I slam my hands on either side of my ears, trying to block him out, trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall no, I refuse to let him get to me, to let anyone get to me and hurt me again, I won’t…I won’t be hurt again! I promised myself I wouldn’t and I won’t.

“Star! Star!” Urgently, I rush over to my pained friend’s side.

“Huh? Oh, Ash sorry I left you there.” Star glances to the side, hurt etched into her tone.

“Star come on let’s go…” Gently, I whisper to her surprising her.

“But you like love sentence…” She whispers confused as I place my hand on her shoulder.

“I do but I would prefer to not see my friend being hurt.” I reason.

“Ash I…” Pained, Stars voice breaks as she sniffles, tears threatening to fall as we look up to see Marco and Jackie kissing just as I note Micheal glancing to the side returning to his demon date who leaps into his arms, kissing him making me seethe, shaking my head at the cheat.

♪ I didn't mean to hurt you ♪

♪ You didn't have a clue ♪

♪ So you went out and got busy ♪

♪ And found somebody new, new, new ♪

♪ And now we'll be ♪

“Star? Where are you going? Are you all right? I'm sorry about the... the, uh... It just kind of happened.” Frowning, Marco finally catches up to us. Immediately, I feel Star’s hand dart to my own, shaking as I squeeze her hand trying to console her.

“Oh, don't be silly! I just wanted to be down here by the stage so I could feel their sweat spraying on my face! Sweat.” Painfully, Star chuckles making me furrow my brow.

“Are you sure?” Worried, Marco questions her.

“Duh! What are friends for? Now, go up there and be with your girlfriend!” Star waves dismissively.

“But don’t try anything too dangerous,” Cheekily, I wink at Marco blushing ruby red.

“Ash! Urgh! You're the best friends a guy could have!” Fondly, Marco hugs us.

“Yeah... Now, go. She's waiting.” Weakly, Star smiles as Marco runs back to his seat.

“Come on let’s get slushies,” Gently, I whisper placing my hand on her shoulder as I look p at the stands, my brow furrowed at the sight of Michael talking to some random girls, spotting Tom in the crowd fortunately not seeing Star. Michael turns to scowl at me, with a group of his own mats oblivious to his narrowed brown and red meeting my stern yellow as I turn my back to him, draping my arm over Star’s shoulder as we leave the stadium, my ears ringing when hearing the muffled music from the stadium as we make it out of the concert hall.

♪ We spiraled high on a gust of love ♪

♪ And I knew right from the start ♪

♪ Nothing could tear us apart ♪

♪ 'Til the day you broke my heart ♪

“Star please just listen to me!” Gently, I reason to her as she stops while we are outside the concert hall.

“And what you don’t understand! You got Michael! I saw you two!” Pained, she argues.

“If you had then you would have seen us arguing and him kissing another girl!” Upset, I snap, my voice cracking, surprising her.

“Huh?” Shocked, she blinks taken aback by my words making me exhale shakily.

“Star I can’t…I can’t do relationships.” Pained, I confess the truth outstretching my arms.

“Wh-Why not?” Confused, she furrows her brow.

“Star I don’t know what love is I don’t know what I feel…” Honestly, I begin, hating this sense of helplessness as I tell her how it is.

“Huh?” Still, she repeats taken aback.

“I…my entire life I have grown up seeing relationships crumble, being disappointed, dropped off, hurt time and time again. I can’t…I just…I have never seen this supposed love everyone goes on about.” Bluntly, I confess to her.

“What about Mr and Mrs Diaz?” Perplexed, she points out making me grimace at the couple I just can’t be that way, I can’t be lovey dovey like Michael wants, I don’t even know who or what I like! I’m just…

“That isn’t the type of love I want! I don’t feel comfortable when they do it and I just…I can’t change who I am and I know that sort of relationship is what Michael wants and I can’t give that. I don’t think I can feel even what he does for me…” I confess pained.

“But at the sleepover…” She begins.

“I don’t know I just he told me how he felt, and he was my friend and I learned so much about him that I…I felt like I couldn’t refuse him. I mean maybe we are too similar; we’ll get bored of each other. I mean we’re meant to be different, aren’t we?” Panicked, I explain to her.

“Ash…” Gently, I feel Star’s hand on my shoulder.

“How do I know what or who I like if I don’t even know who I am?” Tearful, my voice breaks tears threatening to fall as I whimper.

“Ash I never knew you felt this way…” Saddened, Star whispers.

“Trust me I am not good with emotions so I just …look just come here.” Tiredly, I open my arms out to her making her smile softly sniffling.

“I…I like Marco but he…how do I make these feelings go away!?” Pained, she questions me, she lunges into my arms as I hold her.

“You can’t Star you can’t.” Quietly, I whisper hugging Star who sniffles crying on the tee.

“It’s not fair…” Pained, she whimpers.

“I know Star I know…Come on let’s go home.” Softly, I whisper my arm draped over my own as we make it back home, my yellows widening when hearing the sound of an explosion, turning to gawk at the sign, which comes crumbling down thanks to a familiar eerie glow of a light. Smiling, Star lowers her wand, making me furrow my brow, unnerved by what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So guys how are you feeling about Micheal now? Or Ash? Would love to know your views on it all.*


	56. Star's Song

“Greetings, Princess Star! I am Ruberiot!”

♪ And may I just say ♪

♪ Though we have much to do ♪

♪ How much of a pleasure it is to meet you ♪

♪ I'll write you a— ♪

“Star your songstrel is here!” Loudly, I call out to her hearing her groan as she flops her way down stairs and approaches. Ruberiot is a young Mewman man with light skin, green eyes and short orange hair that usually obscures his right eye. He wears a powder blue shirt, frilly bluish-gray shorts, bluish-grey boots, a dark greyish-blue hat with a light blue feather on top, and a purple scarf. Ruberiot also has a very thin moustache, and a short, pointed goatee.

“Stop. I get it. Come in.” Tiredly, Star greets Ruberiot.

“So, this shouldn't take too long. I just want to get to know the real Star.” Earnestly, he explains taking out a notepad and quill.

“Oh, how rude of me! I didn't even offer you anything. What can I get you? Water? Juice? Tea?” Laughing, Star offers once getting him to sit down by Marco who focuses on the penguin documentary.

“Ha. Well, if you have mint tea, that might be-” Ruberiot tells her.

“As a matter of fact, we do! Marco is a member of the Tea of the Month Club, and I think we just got some super-special mint tea. Right, Marco? Don't move!” Star tells him.

“Tea of the Month Club?” Confused, he glances at me as he flips through the tv channels only to see my simple shrug, having no clue, tea has never been my strong suit, coffee on the other hand is heavenly, the bitter substance with sweetness contrasting…now I want coffee. Wait…horrified, my eyes expand at the sound of the coffee grinder….no! Urgently, I race into the kitchen, terrified of what chaos Star is causing…

“Should be just a minute!” Frowning, I watch Star toss numerous tea bags to the floor making a clutter of noises as she opens and closes cupboards, tossing teabags, etc.

“What are you doing?” Frowning, I cross my arms as I lean against the kitchen counter as she leans over the window.

“Oh, this tea is really good!” Loudly, Star calls out as she summons Cloudy.

“Hey, Star! Ash!” Perkily, the cloud greets us.

“You’re trying to run from your problems, again aren’t you?” Tiredly, I facepalm at my friend releasing a small giggle.

“Noooo…maybe,” Failing, Star draws out her no, sweat cascading down her features until bowing her head and giving in.

“Cloudy! Let's get out of here. Hey, Janna Banana, want to go to the mall?” Star asks using her mirror phone thing.

“Star you can’t do this.” Sternly, I begin.

“Can’t do what?” Confused, she furrows her brow.

“You can’t avoid that music guy he’s making a song about you isn’t that something to be grateful for?” I propose.

“And why should it matter?” She groans.

“Because he’s taking time out of his life for this; it’s up to you whether you want it good or bad.” Firmly, I point out making her whine.

“It’s just going to end up being boring!!!” Childishly, she moans.

“Not if you star it up.” I offer.

“Star it up huh? But come on you can’t talk…” Loudly, the humming and buzz of my phone echoes interrupting us.

“You were saying?” Smirking, Star smirks.

“Fair point.” Swiftly, I sigh hanging up scowling at the familiar song which I quickly cut off.

“Want to join?” Star offers getting on top of Cloudy as my phone continues ringing making my brow twitch.

“Eh why not?” Lazily, I shrug plopping myself on the cloud making Star cheer, bringing me into a side hug as Cloudy takes off into the soaring skies.

“Hey, Janna Banana, want to go to the mall?” Brightly, Star smiles as she takes out her mirror phone as we head off, leaving to pick up Janna and head to the mall…not avoiding our issues at all.

Stoically, queen moon rides on her horse, wearing a dark cloak matching the jeans she wears as her eyes narrow, her bleus glancing around the forest of certain death, brushing past a small hut, vines dangling down hiding the small hut noting a murky swamp laying before the hut as she brushes past it. Focused, she makes her way deeper into the dark depths of the forest of certain death. Finally, she arrives at her destination, a small abandoned broken-down house.

“Huh? Queen Moon. Hmph. What do you want?” Grumpily, the male peers from the letter box, his yellows glaring up at Moon who had politely knocked on the door.

“I need to speak with you. It's very important.” Severely, she informs the male.

“Step back. Hmm. Ahem. You... you coming here to what?” Rudely, he grumbles at Queen Moon, opening the door as she stares up at him.

“Eh, you're... you're blocking the door.” Awkwardly, she points out.

“I'll move. Geez.” Annoyed, he squeezes through door and drops crown, letting her pass into the supposed Mewni monster royal family of the Avarius clan.

“Not even gonna pick up a guy's crown for him. My dear, we have company. You may want to get dressed.” Huffing, he grumbles as he picks up crown, closes door, and drops crown again only then to follow after Moon inside.

“Oh, Queen Moon! To what do we owe the, uh, honour of this visit?” Happily, his wife greets the queen, letting the small girl kappa in her arms down to flutter in the sky, glaring at her mother.

“I'm sorry to intrude. Please accept this bag of corn.” Apologetic, Moon offers.

“Corn?! We don't need corn! We're doing great, thanks!” Aggravated, Brudo huffs.

“But perhaps we can find someone else who could use it! So, what brings you here, Queen Moon?” Slyly, she accepts the bag, slipping it into her robes.

“I'm here because your son took a very important book from my family.” Sternly, the queen tells her.

“My son? Which one? Crudo?” The mother questions queen moon.

“Eh, no.” Moon rejects.

“Not Yudo!” She gasps.

“Mm-mmm.” Moon glances to the side.

“Menudo?” She guesses.

“Uh, nope.” Moon answers.

“Ugh. Okay, I'm just gonna go down the list. Dudo, Kudo, Mudo, Tudo, Fudo, Zudo, Udo...” Tiredly, the mother exhales, listing them down.

“I have no idea who that is.” Honestly, Moon confesses.

“Not Dennis!” Surprised, she gasps as said kappa peers over from behind a chair, having heard his name.

“No, no, it's... it's Ludo.” Moon reveals.

“Ludo?! Well, w-we don't say that name in this house anymore! Not since he and his goons took over our castle and changed the locks when we were on vacation! N-Not that this place isn't lovely...” Scared, the queen stumbles, pain etched into her tone at the name, a forced smile on her beak as a piece of debris comes crashing down.

“Do you know where he is now?” Sternly, Moon questions her noting the bruised eye on her, her ice blues exploring the wretched, dangerous, jumbled up mess that is their house.

“We don't. You know, he is a grave disappointment to us.” The mother of Ludo exclaims.

“Well, what do you expect?! We had a lot of kids. Ludo was the runt. He didn't even fit in our family portrait. We were extra hard on him to toughen him up. And look what happened! Was he grateful? No! Instead, he destroyed our ancestral home and brought shame on the family name!” Bitterly, Ludo’s father Brudo yells, gesturing to the family portrait showing a younger Ludo barely in frame, being pushed down by his small height in comparison to his tall lean brothers and sisters.

“There, there. We can't always control the path our children choose to take…Thank you, Lord and Lady Avarius. If you hear from Ludo, please let me know…” Moon consoles the taller queen awkwardly, a small smile on her lips. Frowning, Moon bows her head and departs form the royal monster family heading back to her own castle…

“You're back!” Relieved, Star and I are greeted by Marco and Ruberiot.

“You’re still here?” Surprised, I raise a brow choking on my mixed slushie of strawberry and blueberry while Star remove her sunglasses, wearing her straw hat as she frowns at the sight of the songstress.

“Um yes…” Confused, he blinks.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I thought you would have given up by now.” Apologetic, I sigh feeling partially guilty.

“You're still here. ...Well, goodbye.” Swiftly, Star turns around to leave.

“Star stop! We waited a really long time it’s only fair we return the favour!” Frowning, I grab her arm stopping her, he came all this way and waited for this long it’s only fair we give him the amount of time he wasted waitng for us.

“Please! Princess! I have a job to do, and I can't leave until it's done.” Desperate, he kneels to the ground making me grimace pitying the poor boy.

“And I won't stay until you're gone.” Sternly, Star states as I scowl at her rudeness, I mean sure I can’t talk but…

“But... what about your Song Day celebration? In just a day, the people of Mewni will be expecting us to perform the traditional Princess Song-” Ruberiot reveals making my eyes widen.

“Wait what? It’s for song day!?” Horrified, I gasp at the news, I thought it was some fan of Star, I mean those monsters were or a gift from Star’s mother, no one told me it was for a event.

“Maaaybe…” Shyly, Star whispers out smiling nervously at my sharp glare.

“Why didn’t you tell me that!?” Enraged, I demand from her, how could she lie to me!?

“Because I knew you’d make me do it! Ah-ah-ah-ah! I don't want to hear it, songstrel. If you don't leave right now, maybe I'll leave for good.” Annoyed, Star threatens as I feel my eye twitch.

“Star enough! You’ve lied to me you said it wasn’t important.” Irritated, I scowl at her.

“It isn’t.” Grumpily, she huffs.

“Your people aren’t important to you!?” Insulted, I furrow my brow at her sheepish smile.

“What? You were all for ditching.” Defensively, she points out.

“Yes, but I didn’t know it was for your queen duties. Star you have to do this it’s your duty.” Gravely, I remind her making her groan.

“Wha…but…” She begins.

“Star this isn’t about you. It’s about your people, your people need to know their queen.” Strictly, I remind her making her grumble.

“Urgh…but it’ll be boring.” Tired, she slouches.

“I don’t care we’ve just made a guy wait _hours_ for us. Don’t you feel bad? We’ve made this sap wait here for HOURS!!” I gesture to Ruberiot making Star go silent glancing to the side.

“But…” Feebly, she begins.

“Star you can’t be this selfish!” Sternly, I scold her.

“Me be selfish? I’m not the one avoiding my boyfriend!” Fed up, she argues as I feel my eye twitch.

“He isn’t my…!” Roaring, I raise my voice ready to deck her only to feel a pair of hands on our shoulders, making us turn to Marco, looking on the brink of breaking.

“Hey, Star! Ash! Before you two leave us alone again—for a very long time with no explanation—could you help me make some more popcorn in the kitchen? Kit-chen!” Scowling, Star joins Marco in the kitchen and gives the "I'm-watching-you" signal to Ruberiot.

“I am so sorry about this. I hadn’t known it was for Mewni if I had…” Apologetic, I begin.

“It’s quite alright and you are?” Curious, he smiles at me.

“Ash, friend of princess Star. I am so sorry again…” Guilty, I shake his hand.

“It’s fine.” He assures me.

“Hey curious question, what’s the difference between a lute and a guitar?” Fascinated, I question him.

“An interesting question I would be glad to answer you see the sound can be crisper and brighter than the modern guitar.” He compares making my eyes widen intrigued.

“Huh is it harder?” I ask.

“Not really.” He shrugs.

“Huh…I better go check on them, if you would excuse me…” Politely, I smile bowing my head as I leave him

“Of course.” Warmly, he smiles at me bowing his head dismissing me as I leave him to head into the kitchen.

“Please. Just do what he says. He's been singing at me for eight hours, asking where you are!” Pleading, Marco begs Star on his hands and knees almost trying to get her to see reason.

“Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to do with Ruberiot and his stupid Princess Songs. My mom's was so stupid and so fake and so old-fashioned – it's just not me.” Huffing, Star argues angrily as I sigh.

“Star, I respect you for caring about your integrity, your people come first they need to know the person who will lead them. However, that doesn’t mean they should know _everything_ …” Honestly, I state the fact, gesturing to them both.

“But they are so fake!” Star whines disregarding my wary warning.

“And sometimes the truth hurts. Star how do you think your people would react to the spellbook, a well-respected artefact of your family dynasty having been stolen. They would go mental, they would be in shambles, they may even revolt and with how things are currently, Mewni cannot afford to take that risk…” Grimly, I inform her making her furrow her brow. I mean the wand was one thing but after that, I don’t know if we can risk it, I’ve…we’ve already caused another drama for Mewni with the wand being destroyed, furthermore to learn the spell book has been stolen and in monsters hand would send the prejudiced people into chaos.

“So what? I have to lie to them!?” Conflicted, Star rages.

“Not lie you can talk about your other faults, like your loud, obnoxious-” Calmly, I begin to list.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Annoyed, Star places her hand on my mouth silencing me.

“It's okay, Star. Everyone knows you're anything but ordinary.” Gently, Marco assures Star.

“There is a reason why I said you should be in the asylum.” Brightly, I smile.

“Aww. Thanks, Ash thanks Marco. Huuuugs. ...He's, uh... he's staring at us, isn't he?” Frowning, Star whispers as the two hug while I turn to see Ruberiot staring intently at the two.

“Yup.” Marco confirms.

“This isn’t what you think…” Panicked, I begin as Star and Marco note his intense look as Star and him head upstairs on Star’s command. We leave them to it, continuing to watch the documentary.

“Get your corn slaw here! We got corndogs, kettle corn, bacon-wrapped corn...”

“Get your exclusive Star Butterfly merch here!”

“Hey, everyone! Mom, hi!” Perkily, Star smiles at her father and mother as we take a seat by Star’s side, I’m on the far end.

“Hey, Queen.” Casually, Marco greets her.

“Your majesty,” Politely, I bow my head as we all rush to our seats. Quickly, I adjust my ruby red dress with hints of gold as I adjust the loose strands of ruby red peeling from my side French braid. I have my hair framing both sides alongside the pieces of red acting as a fringe of sorts, held together by a yellow ribbon matching the yellow fabric around my waist.

“Oh, my gosh, I had the worst wardrobe malfunction. Do you know how hard it is to find a decent shoulder tassel in an Earth mall? Oh. Hey. You got a little thingy in your hair and don’t get me started; this girl cannot put on a corset.” Star gushes only then to furrow her brow at her mother.

“A what?” Confused, Queen Moon questions.

“A little... thingy-thing.” Simply, Star pulls a twig out of Moon's hair, making me arch a brow at the strange ornament.

“How'd that get there?” Curious, Star enquires as I look down at the high commission patiently wating for it to start.

“Thank you, dear...Star, I want to tell you something.” Gently, Queen Moon begins.

“I know it's not very princess-like to show up late, but did you see traffic on the Royal Mile?” Panting, Star sighs.

“Please, let me finish. I just want to say how... how proud I am of you.” Tenderly, Queen Moon tells her daughter.

“What?” Stunned, Star blinks.

“I know Princess Songs aren't exactly your cup of tea, and I know I can be... hard on you sometimes, so it means a lot to me that you still went through with it.” Proud, Queen Moon praises her daughter making me smile softly, happy for Star.

“Thanks, Mom. But, uh... just so you know, Ruby and me, we kinda changed some stuff. I mean, it's just not gonna sound exactly like your Princess Song did. So, you know, don't freak out or anything.” Concerned, she warns her mother.

“Thank you for telling me, Star, but I trust your judgment.” Confidently, she assures her daughter.

“Ohhhh, thank you! But we really went off-script. It's all good, but there might be, like-”

“And now, Mewni's newest court composer, the songstrel Ruberiot...” Swiftly, Star is cut off by the announcer as loudly, the audience applause, eager to hear the song.

“...In honor of the Royal Family...” Brightly, a spotlight shines on Star, Moon, and River as urgently, Marco dives out of the way, releasing a squeak as he overreaches fervently. I catch the clumsy boy smiling gently at me, grateful.

“I really hope you like it. I think I know you will, but I really hope you do.” Brightly, Star promises as a marionette of Star Butterfly is lowered onto the stage near Ruberiot.

“...Presents Star Butterfly's Princess Song!”

♪ Who is the maid with the buttercup hair? ♪

♪ Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air ♪

♪ With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies ♪

♪ Whose infinite virtues are known near and far ♪

♪ It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star ♪

♪ And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls ♪

♪ Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl ♪

♪ The forces of evil that lurk in the night ♪

♪ Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ♪

♪ ...ignites! ♪ Suddenly, Ruberiot smashes his lute on the ground, startling both me and the audience as suddenly, Ruberiot tears his clothes away to reveal a glam rock outfit, and he takes out an electric guitar. Nice…Grinning, I lean in when listening to the awesome rock music as the stage begins to change into one you would find at a rock concert well rock punk pop sort of concert maybe…

♪ Weaving magic like a born spell-caster ♪

♪ And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster ♪

♪ She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede ♪

♪ She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the Quee-e-e-en! ♪

♪ 'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best ♪

♪ She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress ♪

♪ She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night ♪

♪ She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky! ♪

♪ Oooh ♪

“Yeah! That's my girl!” Proudly, the crystal head declares as my eyes widen when remembering…that’s the guy who freaking froze Marco and I!

“What a delightful little ditty! Good job, Star!” Pleased, Queen Moon puts on her opera glasses.

“Oh, yay. It's not over yet…” Nervously, Star smiles making me furrow my brow, why is it I’m suddenly getting this sense of dread?

♪ Shooting Star shining in the night so bright ♪

♪ She started to attract a pair of envious eyes ♪

♪ The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross♪

♪ She drove him away, but didn't know what she had lost ♪

♪ Glossaryck and her book of spells ♪

♪ How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself? ♪

♪ She confessed to her parents, all full of dread ♪

♪ The king and queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said ♪

♪ This is what they said, this is what they said: ♪

Horrified, my eyes widen when suddenly a huge tall monster that looks a lot more scarier than Ludo pops out from the bright lights that is Star’s name in the background, the curtain reels back to reveal the paper narwhals and warnicorns but what horrifies me is slowly but surely a familiar cut out of a book descends down just as the statues of some sort that are meant to be the queen and king arrive, smoke spewing out as I stare at Star horrified.

♪ "We will keep your silence for you ♪

♪ From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too ♪

♪ To keep the peace, we will play the game ♪

♪ Royal secret from royal shame ♪

♪ Royal secret from royal shame" ♪

“What have you done!?” Fuming, I seethe at Star reeling back from my angry expression as I feel more fibres of my red lock untangle as my stressed fingertips comb through my red locks, tugging at them, freeing some bits of red. I stare helpless at the chaos and panic that will ensue from the broken damn thanks to Star’s song.

“Star?” Worried, Queen Moon calls out to her daughter sinking into her chair, the queen calling out to her daughter, who releases strained noises, wishing to sink into the chair for it to engulf her whole like a black hole, not that I can blame her. I wish that would happen if I did something so stupid.

“Mom, what did you expect? I told you I couldn't do some puff piece. I had to do what felt right for me. Look, it's over now, so we just gotta move on— wait, what?” Pained, Star confesses to her mother just as the show doesn’t end and from Star’s surprise this isn’t going to end well…

♪ Royal secret – one last to tell ♪

♪ A princess under true love's spell ♪

Suddenly, a marionette of Marco joins the Star marionette on stage making Star gasps as I gawk horrified at the implications well not anymore.

“Wait, is that me?!” Frowning, Marco’s eyes narrow as he peers at the stage.

“NO!” Urgently, I shove Marco into his seat, but he peers through my attempts at stopping him.

“Uhhh, Ruberiot never told me about this part!” Panicked, Star glances at me.

Flashing, a spotlight shines on Star and Marco, and they lean away from the light as I leap back from the bright beam.

♪ Who is the boy in the earthly attire? ♪

♪ The prince of the princess's deepest desire ♪

♪ I don't need to show it, I think we all know it ♪

♪ But just to be certain, I'll say it again ♪

♪ Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend! ♪

♪ And his name is Marco Diaz. ♪

“Oh, no.” Mortified, Star whispers.

“Oh come on the name drop was unnecessary! Don’t worry, Star we can sue him, do you have lawyers in this word? This is slander!” Panicked, I offer horrified.

“Hey. What's wrong? You're supposed to be clapping.” Confused, Ruberiot scowls at the lost murmuring of the crowd, no longer rooting for the music.

“Say what?! The Queen lied to us!”

“Well, technically, it was a lie by omission.”

“Omitters!”

Angrily, the audience starts throwing food at us as urgently, we take shelter inside the throne room.

“Mom! I-I didn't realize this would happen! I thought they wanted to know the real Star Butterfly!” Panicked, Star tells her mother.

“They don't, Star. They just want to believe that you're a perfect little princess. And sometimes, the truth is dangerous.” Tiredly, Queen Moon confesses to her daughter.

“With all due respect, Moon, withholding information about Glossaryck and the spell book has put us all in danger!” Fuming, Hekapoo screeches as the goat with bat wings bleats.

“Uh, y-yeah! Like the goat said!” Nervously, the crystal head chuckles only to flinch back from my sharp scowl.

“I assure you; I had every intention of—!” Calmly, Queen Moon begins.

“Every intention of what?!” Furious, Hekapoo screeches, her flame bursting wildly flickering as I grimace at the loud voices of the two shutting and arguing. I cradle my temple throbbing in pain from the disaster that is Song day.

“I had everything under control!” Firmly, Queen Moon states.

“How dare you hide something like that?!” Insulted, Hekapoo seethes.

“I wasn't trying to hide anything!” Professionally, Queen Moon defends herself. Desperate, I turn my gaze to Star hoping, praying she steps up to take responsibility to calm them all down and think for their next move but…

“Uhhhhh so…” Awkwardly, Marco approaches Star scratching the back of his neck.

“Hold that thought, Marco.” Frowning, Star backs away making me furrow my brow maybe she’ll talk to the commission, come up with the next move. Hopeful, I tell myself only for those hopes to deflate when Star goes up to a nearby window and summons Cloudy.

“She isn’t…” Dismayed, I watch on as she is greeted by the cloud.

“H-Hey, Cloudy. Let's, uh, get out of here.” Nervously, she smiles down at the perky pink cloud making my yellows dilate; my blood boil, my hands bawling into a pair of fists. She left, she caused all this and she just left…seething, I bow my head grimacing at the sharp pains in my temple from the arguing until…

“ENOUGH!!!” Loudly, I snap at the group of adults arguing who astounded turn to face me, alarmed by my furious expression.

“Listen to me what matters now is that the people know. Not about who lied and who kept secrets what matters now is doing damage control, getting the mewman people to calm down and trust their queen, without trust the queen has no people hence no kingdom. For all we know they could begin rioting, plotting an uprising if we aren’t too careful…” Cody, I state the facts as it is, feeling all wide eyes on me as I explain how it is, peering down at the window Star had fled from to look down at the scared and angry people, my brow furrowed as I narrowly miss some corn tossed my way.

“And you would know kid?” Crystal head questions me.

“Yes I would I have studied a similar situation with an outcome you may not like.” Icily, I snap making him squeak back fearful of my malicious tone despite the calmness in my tone alongside such hidden rage.

“Ashley is correct we must focus on what we must do.” Queen Butterfly agrees making my eyes widen.

“You’re only saying that to avoid the fact that you lied!” Angrily, Hekapoo accuses.

“It doesn’t matter who lied. What matters is what we do, how we get the spellbook and Glossarky back!” Fed up, I state the fact.

“The kid has a point…” Crystal head agrees with me as I bow my head exhausted as we think of our next move…


	57. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this early Christmas Eve present for you guys! What did you think? I have had questions with Ash and I hope this chapter answered one of them. What do you guys think of it? Would love to know!

“Shouldn’t you be at Marco’s party?” Confused, Janna questions me as together, we sit down on Janna’s sofa watching a monster movie, my legs over Janna’s as I lean on the arm of the sofa, holding the bowl of sweet and salted popcorn, the best popcorn, no butter, butter ruins it, or toffee yuck!

“Nah, things are weird now…” Bluntly, I deadpan taking a piece and chucking it over to Janna.

“You mean with Star and Marco about time.” Smoothly, Janna opens her mouth catching the popcorn.

“I know and it’s just…I’m trying to bridge the gap but it’s…” Struggling, I groan leaning over the arm.

“Hard…” Janna gathers.

“Unbearable they are so awkward it makes me want to smash my head into a wall.” Annoyed, I growl.

“And Michael…?” Janna arches a brow.

“…” quietly, I much on a handful of popcorn.

“You haven’t even spoken to him not even when you bumped into him at the concert!?” Irritated, Janna furrows her brow as I groan.

“He seems pretty busy with those girls…” Casually, I shrug only then to hear the faint buzz at the same time with Janna, making both of us share a look at Star’s message, an emergency meeting great.

“And finally, Star wants to talk…what are you doing with that popcorn!?” Horrified, I gasp as she steals my popcorn attempting to devour it all causing a mess.

“What do you mean? You’re not bringing it are you?” Frowning, Janna asks me.

“We do not waste food and yes it’s mine now.” Protectively, I hug the bowl.

“Fine whatever come on…” Janna sighs as we head over to the Diaz household…

“So now, Marco and I can barely make eye contact because of Ruberiot's dumb song. I mean, Marco actually thinks I have a crush on him.” Deluded, Star cackles as I sit on her bed with Kelly, Ponyhead, Starfan and Janna listen to the crazy girl’s hysterical laughter.

“Yeah, but, like... don't you, though?” Ponyhead furrows her brow.

“What?! No! Okay, maybe once.” Stammering, Star glances to the side making Starfan gasps hopeful.

“Thank you see I’m not the only one who saw it!” Relieved, I sigh.

“You knew?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“I had an inkling.” Laid back, I shrug as I take a handful of popcorn.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Star frowns at me.

“Star you can’t really stop crushes,” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“But I don't anymore.” Quickly, she rejects making Starfan pout.

“A bit fast there weren’t you Star?” Slyly, I remark making her furrow her brow.

“I just think he's kinda cute. I think lots of things are cute. Puppies are cute, kitties are cute, tiny peppers are cute…” Animatedly, Star gushes.

“Star, it's cool. We believe you.” Expressionless, Janna hugs Star who lays her head on Janna’s shoulder.

“I just want things to go back to normal. What if they never do, Kelly? What if they never do? Ash how can we all be friends all I will do is make things awkward for us three.” Ashamed, Star tells me making me roll my eyes.

“Relax. This won’t change anything.” Calmly, I assure her.

“Girl don't freak out. Maybe you two just need some space. Like me and Tad, we're on our third break this week.” Fondly, Kelly assures her.

“Third?” Worried, I arch a brow.

“Come on, Star. Let's ditch this place and go to the party the bad kids are having. I heard it's super dangerous…Ash got an invite!” Janna points out.

“It isnt as bad as you think it is. And you don’t get invited you just go.” Tiredly, I sigh.

“You’ve been to them before?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“Eh sometimes. Its usually the reason I snuck out.” I confess.

“Oh! Star, you know what? You love danger.” Eager, Ponyhead beams.

“That is true.” Star hums out loud contemplating it.

“Boom! You're in! Let's go! Ash lead the way!” Excited, Ponyhead grabs Star by the collar and carries her out.

“You know what only cause you got my name right I will.” I comply as the guys follow me as we head to the rooftop.

Groaning, Ludo awakens finding himself trapped within a ice crystal as he finds the monster temple interior beginning to move about, his blurry vison attempts to focus on the intruders in his household, the high commission and…

“Ugh... Who are you...? Please don't take my organs... Queen Moon? What are you doing here?” Surprised, Ludo raises a brow at the woman in her warrior attire.

“Give me that!” Angrily, Moon takes Ludo's wand.

“Hey!” Scowling, Ludo frowns at her.

“Where's Glossaryck?” Sternly, she demands from him.

“Glossaryck? Um, he's gone.” Ludo shrugs causing Moon to gasp…

“What do you mean he's gone? What did you do with him?” Scowling, Moon demands from the kappa.

“I didn't do anything. Glossaryck showed me something in the spell book, and next thing I know, I wake up, and they're gone.” Honest, Ludo confesses.

“Oh, come on. You stole the book.” Scoffing, Moon accuses.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Glossaryck said the book is mine now. How's that stealing? And I think we can all agree Glossaryck comes and goes as he pleases.” Frowning, Ludo defends himself.

“That's true.” Sighing, Rhombulus gives him that.

“Yeah.” Hekapoo furrows her brow crossing her arms at his valid point.

“And I suppose it's just a coincidence that you've taken up shelter here in this ancient monster temple.” Smirking, Moon gestures to the monster temple.

“I'm supposed to know that? This place was empty, so I moved in. It's cold out there! I'm wearing a chip bag, for corn's sake!” Annoyed, Ludo argues back.

“What about your wand? You have half my family's crystal embedded in it.” Insulted, Moon points out.

“It doesn't even work anymore. If it's yours, you can have it. Face it. You've got nothing on me.” Smugly, Ludo leans back in his crystal prison.

“All right, all right, all right, this is getting us nowhere. Time for Plan B.” Impatiently, Rhombulus steps up.

“No. Wait.” Quickly, Moon stops him.

“No, we need to find Glossaryck.” Sternly, Hekapoo argues. Frowning, the Magic High Commission members leave the room. Moon starts to follow, but hesitates, she stops and looks back at Ludo.

“Oh, I... I saw your family, Ludo.” Gently, Moon tells him.

“My family? Let me tell you about my family…”

“Yo Ash! You made it!” Smirking, we make it to the convenient store rooftop as immediately, I am greeted by a few friendly faces.

“Hey, Tucker you got the stuff?” I ask him.

“Do I have the stuff!? Hah you know it!” Giddily, he grins revealing form his zipped up back the waterbombs and fireworks.

“Awesome…” Janna leans over approving of it.

“The stuff?” Warily, Star furrows her brow.

“Relax it’s nothing bad.” I assure her.

“Yeah usually we either fire off some fireworks into the sky or throw water bombs at people.” Janna explains to her.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Concerned, Star questions.

“Nah besides not many people come out at night and those who do typically deserve it. Ooh first I got some burning to do! Janna you coming? Oh, and relax, the fires are controlled…usually.” I assure Star placing my hand on her shoulder.

“Heck yeah! Woohoo!!” Pumped up, Star beams as I follow after her towards the bonfire.

“This is pretty cool, right? Janna's having a good time.” Kelly smiles gesturing to us chanting, laughing and dancing before the flames. We chuck random stuff into the flames dancing around the fire.

“Burn! Burn!” Cackling, Janna laughs.

“Yeah...” Unsure, Star smiles.

“Oh, come on, B-Fly, you need to loosen up. Here. Throw this math quiz into the fire.” Ponyhead levitates a math book into her hands.

“Yeah, I don't feel anything. You guys were so awesome to bring me here, but I just don't think I'm in a party mood right now.” Honestly Star confesses as she throws a math quiz into the trash can fire

“No, I'm not like that.” Ponyhead frowns.

“You guys stay and have fun with your controlled burn. I'll see you back at my place.” Solemnly, Star smiles making me frown as I watch her try to leave only for my ears to perk up at the familiar god-awful sound of music, oh yeah I forgot he often joined us up here. Smirking, I approach Oscar with his new hair cut on his car.

“Yo Ash what up?” He greets me.

“Nothing much you?” I ask.

“Dropped out of school. I haven’t seen you up here in a while.” Smiling, he informs me.

“Yeah things have been busy still hey remember that Star girl?” Curious, I question him.

“Star yeah why do you ask? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Smiling, he nods his head.

“Funny enough she’s here!” Grinning, I reveal to him.

“Is she?” Hopeful, he smiles.

“Yeah want me to bring you to her?” I offer.

“You don’t mind?” Impressed, he smiles.

“Nah of course not come on!” Smirking, I wrap my arm around his as I help him down and approach Star, her back turned about to leave.

“Thanks dude.” Oscar smiles at me.

“Yeah, yeah, Anytime…hey Star! Someone wants to meet you!” Dismally, I wave him off and raise my hand calling out to Star startling her.

“Um whose?” Confused, she glances at me.

“You remember Oscar, right?” Brightly, I smile untangling my arm from his to place my hands on their shoulders, a hidden glint in my yellows.

“Os…kar?” Awestruck, Star whispers gazing into his turquoise hues.

“It's me, Oskar. I got a haircut. Check it out. Mmm!” Proudly, he flicks his hair.

“Oskar?” Surprised, Star whispers.

“You're not leaving already, are you?” Disappointed, Star whispers.

“Uh...” Unsure, Star glances at me as I shake my head then she turns to the other girls, agreeing with me as I push them forward towards his car.

“So I haven't seen you at school in a while…” Carefully, I keep an eye on the two as I sit myself down on a log by Tucker, cackling at his latest adventure with Janna by myself as we roast some marshmallows and eat snacks as I keep a careful eye on Star.

“Yeah, I... dropped out to pursue my music.” Dramatically, Oskar exclaims.

“Oh, you just gonna play... that right now?” Bored, Star mutters out. Determined, Oskar plays some synthesized rock music on his keytar. He then spins his keytar around his neck until the strap snaps and sends the keytar flying into the sky, disgusted, I shudder at the pitch of the keys thanking the deities up there for destroying that stupid instrument.

“You think maybe... it'll end up on Mars?” Intensely, Oskar whispers.

“Oh, I don't know. I mean, heh, Mars is pretty far away.” Shyly, Star smiles.

“What are you saying?” Oskar furrows his brow.

“Oh, no, no. I mean, yeah! Yeah, maybe. Maybe. Maybe it'll end up on Mars.” Quickly, Star corrects herself as I sigh.

“You see, Star? That's what I like most about you. You always believed in me.” Smiling, Oskar holds his hand out for a fist-bump]

“Oh, no, I... I always do that wrong. You know that fist punchy thingy.” Awkwardly, Star smiles.

“What are you talking about? You can't do it wrong. Just do what you feel.” Calmly, Oskar assures her as nervously, she puts hand on Oskar's fist.

“Is this okay?” Unsure, she questions him unaware of Oskar blushing making me sigh as I lean back against the log bench seat thing.

“Good work girl!” Amazed, Ponyhead smirks at me.

“What can I say? I’m a pretty good matchmaker,” I smirk.

“Now if only we can get you someone…so tell me is there anything specific you see?” Curious Ponyhead asks.

“Hey she has Michael…” Janna reminds her.

“Yeah but if that doesn’t work out.” Cheekily, Ponyhead wiggles a brow.

“It didn’t work out.” Struggling, I groan trying to come up with a valid response.

“What do you mean?” Kelly furrows her brow.

“He cheated on me look I don’t have any types maybe its cause I grew up not really seeing love dovey couples. I just so long as I feel like I know that person, I mean I’ve never had a crush before.” Honestly, I confess.

“Serious? Have you felt attracted to anyone?” Surprised, Kelly arches a brow.

“Honestly, no I don’t think so I think I mean I want to find someone but I just…I don’t care who or what they are I just need to trust them…” Earnestly, I confess to the group, taking out my phone as I glance at the image of Michael and I in, his beaming face and me I just…frustrated, I shut my phone off, scowling at the painful stinging ache in my chest.

“But for you to trust them Ash you need to let them in…” Gently, Janna tells me making mee exhale at her valid point.

“I know Jan…I know. I just...I’ve been hurt by so many people who say they would love, protect and look after me each one who said that… I would be back in the orphanage within a week. I just…” Pained, I whisper, my voice trembling. I close my eyes, feeling tears threatening to fall as I release a small sniffle of a sob, brushing off the tears. I simply stare up at the starry sky…


	58. My Finger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone merry Christmas hope you are all having a grand time!

“Oh, and then, and then, and then, when I was, like, five years old, my big brother Chudo was walking me home from the park, and we stopped at this old, burned-down castle, and he said, "Well! Looks like the house burned down. Guess we've got to live outside now." Bitterly, Ludo fills Queen Moon in on his family, bitterness etched into his tone.

“That must've been difficult. But I do know that Dennis misses you. He says hello.” Tenderly, she whispers to ludo.

“How is he?” Pained, Ludo looks away his tone gentle as he asks about him.

“He's worried about his big brother. And so am I.” Concerned, she whispers to him.

“Worried about me? Don't you get it? I lost my army, my kingdom, my clothes! And look – still standing!” Proudly, Ludo growls.

“Yes, but for how much longer? You don't look well, Ludo. Tell me what's going on, and maybe I can help you…” Gently, Queen Butterfly offers.

“Glossaryck? Glossaryck?” Frowning, Hekapoo calls out as she opens her ruby red portal calling out to the male only then to leap back into the portal and open another to find herself in another part of the monster temple, continuing her search with her fellow council members.

“Glossaryck! Glossaryck!” Omni continues his search through the monster temple, his skeletal head enveloped in the galaxy aura of blue, pink and purple with small cosmos elements interweaved as he phases through floor of the temple, searching the levels below and above. Omnitraxus Prime is a large, hunchbacked, humanoid-like being with a skull-shaped face with several connected swords sticking out of it looking like bones.

“Tell me where he is!” Heatedly, Rhombulus roars at the squeaking rat, trapped within one of his many blue crystals. Rhombulus is a tall, muscular humanoid-like creature with green skin. He has a large crystal for a head, two small blue crystals on his chest, green snakes for arms and legs, and one eye. He wears a long purple cape, which also functions as a hood, and purple underwear briefs.

“You're a liar!” Angrily, he yells hearing the clink of his crystal crashing against the wall.

“Baaa?” Slowly, Lekmet moves a pillar on the ground aside and finds a pile of corn. He bites one of the pieces of corn, and the book of spells falls out “Baaaa!” Surprised, he calls out his voice echoing after spitting out one of the corns from the mountain when noting the book of spells. Urgently, the councillors hear the cry and rush over. Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, and Rhombulus regroup with Lekmet.

“You found Glossaryck?” Hopeful, he questions the goat.

“Baaaa!” Instantly, Lekmet opens the book; its pages are blank. Lekmet has pale cream fur, yellow eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, four brown horns (two pointed straight upward, two curled on the sides of his head), a long gray beard, and large bat-like wings. He wears a long brownish-gray cloak.

“Blank?” Surprised, Rhombulus gasps at the empty pages.

“That's not the real book.” Hekapoo identifies as they rush back over to Moon and Ludo only to gasp at the sight of the soulless Queen Moon laying limp on the ground, unconscious with black eyes. Smugly, Ludo stands over her with glowing green eyes and holding his wand, however his low smug chuckle is different distorted, filled with smug glee and malice as he turns to face the stunned commission members as Toffee's flesh regenerates over the wand and Ludo's right arm, restoring Toffee's arm with the wand's crystal embedded in his palm.

“Ludo?” Surprised, Hekapoo whispers.

“Ludo's not here right now. But if you'd like, you can leave a message.” Smugly, he turns to face the commission.

“You did not wanna do that, little man—!” Instantly, Toffee blasts Omnitraxus with dark magic, reducing him to only a skull mask, horrifying the members as Toffee absorbs Omnitraxus' power, and he rises off the ground with Omnitraxus' crags sticking out of the bottom of his crystallized legs.

“That's it!” Angrily, Rhombulus attacks Toffee, but Toffee blasts him away. Hekapoo, using a disconnected pair of dimensional scissors like daggers, attacks Toffee with a flurry of thrusts, but Toffee lifts her up and down onto the ground. Easily, he starts to absorb Hekapoo's power, but Rhombulus blasts him in the back. While Toffee fights Rhombulus, Lekmet revives Hekapoo, causing the goat to pant and heave, the toll of such a gift taking effect.

Exhausted, Rhombulus falls, and Toffee absorbs his power. Hekapoo attacks Toffee again while Lekmet revives Rhombulus despite his pained wheezing.

“You can't keep doing that, Chancellor!” Worried, Rhombulus pleads to the goat, his horned head down panting, heaving, in pain.

“Get him!” Fed up, Hekapoo makes multiple clones of herself

Determined, Hekapoo and her clones attack Toffee all at once, but Toffee blasts them away. As Toffee absorbs Hekapoo's power, her clones vanish. He absorbs Rhombulus' power again, too.

Weakly, Lekmet crawls over to Moon and a familiar glow of golden flowing through her empty sockets as she inhales deeply, turning for her blues to see Lekmet's body crumbling to dust.

“Chancellor! No!” Upset, Moon cries out to the demise of the councilor all that is left is fine grain of dust.

“Hello, Moon. It's been a while.” Startled, Moon turns her eyes widening when Ludo reveals his severed middle finger.

“Toffee...!” Seething, Moon blasts Toffee with magic, and Toffee returns fire. Moon transforms into her winged, six-armed mewberty form and trades magic blasts with Toffee.

Laughing, Toffee grabs Moon with long vines and pulls her toward him. Focused, Moon makes a sword of magic energy and clashes swords with Toffee.

“Pathetic…you dare call that an improvement of a spell long forgotten.” Disgusted, Toffee sneers, shattering Moon's sword, and she falls to the ground. As Toffee hovers over Moon, desperate, Moon creates a great explosion that brings the roof down on top of Toffee. Moon picks up Hekapoo's scissors and opens a portal. She throws Rhombulus into the portal and gathers Lekmet's ashes and Omnitraxus' mask. As she picks up Hekapoo, Toffee rises from the rubble, debris continuing to come crashing down. Dire, Moon blasts a pair of pillars to collapse the ground between them. As the temple crumbles, Moon carries Hekapoo to the portal…

“Tell Star... I'm coming for my finger…” Cackling, Toffee declares as terrified, Moon escapes through the portal, and it closes…


	59. Fleeting Star

“Janna get this cat off me!” Screeching, I roar at her flailing about, my ears ringing from the loud screeches of the cats having been thrown into the sky thanks to Star’s spell.

“Hold on I’m trying!” Janna assures me as I feel her leg on my stomach as she attempts to peel the cat off my face, the creature stubbornly refusing, making me hiss as Janna tosses the cat aside. Relieved, I cradle my face groaning at the sore stinging sensation all over my face, noting faint slits of ruby red threatening to stream down, making me groan.

“You okay?” Kelly asks me.

“I’ll be fine.” I grumble my eyes enlarging at the familiar blaring lights of blue and red, hearing the shrieking siren.

“Great the popo is here…we got to go now. If I’m caught here one more time its back to juvie!” I hiss.

“Juvie? What’s that?” Curious, Kelly questions.

“A question for another day.” Smoothly, I answer.

“This is the police! You punks better be having a study group up there!” Loudly, the police officer calls out using a megaphone. 

“I've never read a book in my life!” Tucker calls out.

“That's it, I'm calling your parents!” Angrily, the officer growls.

“Hah I don’t have parents!” Proudly, I declare at my one up hands on hips.

“You have Mr and Mrs Diaz…” Dryly, Janna reminds me making my eyes widen.

“…Crud.” Deflated, I grumble.

“Everybody, run for it!” Tucker, the idiot jumps off roof with wingsuit.

“Whoa.” Amazed, Star whispers in awe as I join her side.

“Yeah he’s been working on that for weeks, good on him it works considering his weight.” Impressed, I nod my head watching his fleeting figure vanish.

“Hey, Star? I had a great time tonight. I think we could have an awesome summer together.” Smiling, Oskar offers.

“Yeah, maybe we could.” Nervously, Star laughs, playing with a piece of her blonde locks.

“Give me a call.” Smiling, Oskar tells her and walks away.

“Good-bye!” Cheerfully, Star waves him off.

“You did it, look at you and you didn’t even go into one of your weird fantasies or fire any weird spells. Who’s the best wingman? That’s right me! Or would it be wing woman?” Curious, I question myself humming in thought of it, feeling a smug sense of pride flow through me.

“Good work, Star.” Smiling, Janna praises him.

“Great work.” Kelly agrees.

“That's some fine work.” Ponyhead compliments her.

“Ew, gals, stop! You know, maybe this summer thing won't be that bad.” Embarrassed, Star smiles hopeful.

“We're off to a pretty great start already!” Brightly, Starfan smiles.

“How are you even carrying all of them?” Amazed, I raise a brow at Starfan holding a huge circus of cats.

“Yeah. I guess there's just one thing to take care of…” Sighing, Star glances at me as I nod, the two of us heading back to the Diaz household.

“So you went to Juvie? What is a juvie?” Fascinated, Star questions.

“It’s sort of like saint Olga’s…” I begin not sure how to describe it.

“Saint Olga’s…” Horrified, she opens her mouth to scream only to meet my stern glare silencing her.

“No. Don’t. No screaming.” Sternly, I order her.

“Sorry…but seriously how did you survive?” In Awe, Star questions me.

“I just did.” I simply shrug not sure how I did I just did but after that experience it made me realize maybe being ordinary isn’t so bad. Don’t get me wrong I love being a punk rock sort of gal, the bad boy well girl version but I don’t want to go to jail and I don’t want my job offers to be closed off. So, I have to do what I can now to make up for it.

“What did you do to get into it?” Curious, Star asks me.

“Well I did a few rallies…” I shrug.

“Rallies?” Surprised, Star raises a brow as I chuckle at the memory.

“Yeah they may have gone out of hand, Mr and Mrs Diaz weren’t pleased, but it was fun especially the graffiti.” Fondly I smile at the memory.

“You ready to do this?” Concerned, I question Star when seeing her stare at Maroc and Jackie feeding each other peanuts? I don’t know…

“I got to do this.” Seriously, she tells me.

“Yeah but you have like 45 to 60 days to tell him.” I offer.

“It’s best I do it now, get it out in the open. The quicker I do this the faster we can get over it you know.” Softly, she smiles.

“I know that I just…be careful.” Gently, I whisper making her smile softly at me and go on ahead.

“Okay, now do me. Ahhhhh...” Jackie opens her mouth for Marco to throw the food in.

“Uh, hey, Marco? You got a sec?” Shyly, Star approaches.

“Star?” Marco walks away from Jackie, her mouth still wide ignorant of Marco’s departure.

“I’ll do it.” I sigh as Marco smiles grateful at me passing me the food to chuck into her mouth making her blues meet my yellow. I simply point at the two as she smiles in understanding as we continue the game of throwing food into one another’s mouth.

“What? Mom, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!” Horrified, Star stares at her mother lurking in the shadows, a portal floating between the two as Moon reveals the sad truth of Star’s departure to her.

“Yes, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter.” Sternly, the queen informs her daughter.

“You sent me here, and I didn't have a choice, and now you're just telling me to leave?” Lost, Star scowls at her.

“Star, this is different.” Patient, Queen Moon tells her.

“Mom, I've learned that I get to make choices here. I chose to fix things with Marco!” Star scowls at her mother.

“Star.”

“I'm choosing to have a crush on Oskar, I guess.” Baffled, Star sighs.

“Star.”

“And apparently, there's this thing called "summer", where you just don't go to school!” Lost, Star gawks.

“Star.”

“So, I'm choosing to stay here with my friend...and I'm not changing my mind!” Stubbornly, Star refuses.

“Star!”

“WHAT?!?” Angrily, Star snaps at her mother.

“...Toffee has returned.” Grimly, Moon reveals the truth as Star’s eyed widen in horror.

“No. No, no, no, no, no.” Heartbroken, Star picks up a picture of her, Ash and Marco and gazes at it sadly.

“I'm sorry, Star, but you need to leave…” Her mother tells her.

“I need two minutes.” Sighing, Star bows her head as Star goes back downstairs...

“Oh, hey Star, you okay?” Surprised, I raise a brow when feeling a pair of arms wrap around my form, stopping me from going to the bathroom as I free my brow at her sniffling.

“Hey, hey what’s going on?” Confused, I question Star placing my hands on her shoulders as she sniffles.

“I have to go back…” Upset, Star whimpers clinging to my jacket.

“Back to Mewni? I guess that uproar did more than I had thought. Be careful Star.” I mutter.

“Yeah…It’s an order.” Sniffling, she whimpers.

“But…tell Marco at least.” I reason as she nods.

“You’re not angry?” Surprised, she brushes her tears away.

“It’s out of my hands Star if it’s the queens orders, then we should follow…I mean she has done a lot for us,” I reason making Star smile sadly as she turns to face Marco.

“Mmm…. Marco!” Loudly, Star screams out making me flinch as all eyes turn to Star.

“Loud.” Frowning, Ponyhead points out.

“Star?” Astounded, Marco raises a brow at Star then glances at me only to see my grim expression.

“Marco, we need to talk. Just one last time.” Sombrely, Star smiles.

“Is everything okay? You shouted pretty loud. Everybody's just staring at us.” Worried, Marco points out.

“Yeah, I know. But some stuff just came up, and I've only got a little time.” Star begins.

“What? Why? We got the entire summer.” Lost, Marco frowns glancing at me for answers only for me to gesture for her to continue.

“Marco, I don't know how to tell you this, because you and Ash are my best friends.” Star sighs.

“Star?” Frowning, Marco exclaims.

“...And that makes this super weird because...” Star begins her voice turning high pitch.

“What's wrong?” Worried, Marco questions her.

“...Because I... I... I do have a crush on you!!!” Star reveals making everyone gasp.

“Who called it?! I called it! Boom! I called it.” Pompously, Ponyhead celebrates.

“Not now Pony!” Annoyed, I scold her.

“But I was right!” She argues.

“Read the room.” I grumble facepalming as my hues dart to Jackie seeing her staring in stunned shock. Janna and I glance at her reaction.

“I didn't want to admit it because I know you don't feel the same way, and I thought if I just pretended the feelings weren't there, they'd go away. But they haven't. I have to leave Earth, probably forever, and I couldn't go without telling you the truth…” Honestly, Star confesses the truth.

“Uh... I, uh...” Slack jawed, Marco blinks trying to register the rush of information.

“Good-bye! Good-bye, everyone!” Crying, Star lunges up the stairs.

“Star!” I call out Marco following after me as we enter her room, only for our eyes to widen to find the room reverted to normal and no Star in sight…Star had gone and gone for good…


	60. Moon The Undaunted

“The Sanctuary!” Relieved, Moon proclaims at the sight of the river perched upon the tall, towering tree that had nearly killed them both with its vicious vines. Exhausted, the queen grimaces after having the carriage she created vanish, the magic flickering as they try to find a place to hide. They make their way down and approach a large lake. Star and Moon walk up to an alligator like creature.

“Is it, like, a little Sanctuary guardian?” Teasingly, Star laughs at the sight of the baby blue alligator like creator.

“No, he's the gatekeeper.” Moon confirms.

“Wait, what?” Surprised, Star blinks when her mother kneels down pulling a face as she converses with the creature…

“Bwah!”

“Bwaaah!”

“Rahh!”

“Wahh!”

“She's lost her marbles.” Disturbed, Star whispers under her breath watching the fine, refined, elegant Moon the undaunted bow down to some alligator and make faces and noises at the creature, acting as if she were conversing with the creature.

“Wah!” Finally, the gatekeeper then crawls into the water. Soon, it rises above the water, supported by a large pile of similar creatures.

“Wah! Wah!” Multiple voices ring out as the pile continues to rise. All the creatures then leap off the pile to reveal the Sanctuary now above the water.

“Whoa.” Awe struck, Star whispers dumbly following after her mother as both Moon and Star cross the water via steppingstones and enter the Sanctuary.

“Whoa! Look at all the Glossaryck’s.” Amazed, Star looks up at the engravings of the male.

“Yes, Star. The queens of Mewni have been coming here for generations.” Proudly, Moon proclaims.

“What now?” Interested, Star questions her mother as she watches Moon rotates a valve which raises three large flowers from the depths of the pool inside the Sanctuary.

“All right. Let's get the Commission into their pods so we can revive them.” Moon instructs her daughter who nods.

“Let's go, guys!” Smiling, Star ties each balloon to one of the flower pods. Each pod lights up once she's finished tying.

“All right, I'm going to open the Wellspring. Stand clear.” Warningly, she forewarns Star smiling as she distances herself from the spring as Moon begins turning the valve, grimacing and stirring at the rusty valve.

“Is that stuff supposed to be all black and goopy like that?” Confused, Star questions her mother after venturing through Mewni before finally arriving at the magic sanctuary, where Star’s blues explore the pretty pink lotus petals where she ties each commission member too, noting the numerous statues and engraving of Glossarky in the sanctuary.

“No, it's not!” Horrified, Moon gasps quickly pushing the valve wheel back to stop the slides directed at each flower, all leading to the well where they peer over in horror at the wellspring.

“Oh, I feel like that's not how it's supposed to look.” Star grimaces at the slick sludge of black.

“It's worse than I'd feared.” Moon gasps muttering to herself as she climbs down the spring.

“Mom?” Confused, Star follows after her mother.

“We'll have to go with plan B.” Moon decides.

“All right, Plan B. What's plan B?” Eager, Star questions her mother, wanting to know their next step.

“We'll talk about that after we get settled in. Look at you, you're covered in scratches. Let's fix you up.” Delicately, Moon places Star down and takes Marco's hoodie off of Star and tears off one of its arms to make a bandage.

“What are you doing?!” Horrified, Star gasps reaching out for the hoodie piece.

“Star, what do you want me to do? It's in tatters already.” Bluntly, Moon reasons as she ties the bandage on Star.

“Uh, Mom? If the well is messed up, how are we going to revive the Magic High Commission?” Curious, Star questions Moon.

“We don't need to worry about that right now, Star. This sanctuary is very well hidden. Now, do you want creamed corn or corned cream?” Moon brushes past some vines to reveal a vending machine with corn related products.

“What?” Frowning, Star asks her.

“To eat, Star. Generations of Butterflies have come here in times of danger. We'll be safe for as long as it takes. Now, do you have any change?” Stenrly, she tells her daughter.

“Wait, so we're just going to hide? That's your plan B? That's a terrible plan B!” Angrily, Star scowls at the plan.

“Your safety is my priority right now.” Firmly, Moon tells her daughter.

“Uh, I didn't blow up my whole life just so you could give up! Come on, we could track those rats back to Toffee and end this whole thing!” Impatiently, Star argues.

“Even if the Magical High Commission was okay, we still wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Toffee. Our best bet is to lay low until the situation changes.” Coolly, Moon advises.

“You lied to me.” Horrified, Star paces away.

“Star, what are you doing?” Concerned, Moon demands from her daughter.

“What else have you lied about, Mom? I bet Lekmet isn't even meeting us here!” Hurt, Star turns to face her mother.

“Lekmet is dead, Star. And it could happen to us too. Toffee won't stop until he finds this!” Gravely, Moon Butterfly holds out a vial with Toffee's finger in it.

“Did you take that from my closet? And you're just carrying it around?” Stunned, Star gasps at the sight of the finger.

“It's too dangerous to do anything but stay.” Firmly, Moon states the fact.

“No! I am not hiding here until I am old and grey like you! This has to mean something!” Stubbornly, Star holds up her wand, glowing a eerie green glow.

“No, Star! The wands are linked! He'll find us!” Scowling, Moon rejects the idea.

“Oh, like he won't find us with you carrying his finger around! I defeated him once! I can do it again! Fantastic Exit Beam!” Determined, Star raises her wand to the wall.

“Star, stop!” Pleadingly, Moon screams at her.

“Why?! What happened to cool warrior queen Mom?!” Fed up, Star demands from her.

“I was never a cool warrior queen, Star. I was a happy-go-lucky girl like you. And then Toffee and his monsters killed my mother…” Upset, Moon begins tearing up making Star’s blues dilate in horror at the news.

Stunned, Star freezes, her mouth agape and wand still in position to cast a spell. Slowly, she lowers her wand as pained, Moon walks over to a bench, sits down, and covers up her face with her hands.

“I thought you sent Grandma to a grandma farm to hang out with other grandmas.” Meekly, Star whispers to her mother.

“Oh, Star.” Sighing, Moon whimpers as skilfully, Star sits down beside her. After a pause, Moon looks at Star's wand, smiling fondly briefly, causing Star to smile briefly.

“Tell me.” Tenderly, she pleas to her mother exhaling a shaky breath, trying to hold back the tears threatening to flow down.

“I was about your age when it happened. I didn't know what to do, so I spoke to Eclipsa…” Moon begins her tale.

“Eclipsa Eclipsa? But she's been dead for hundreds of years!” Lost, Star frowns.

“No. Eclipsa's alive. And I made a deal with her.” Grimly, Moon reveals the truth as she unveils the truth behind her title of Moon the undaunted…

_Mournfully, a young Moon Butterfly cloaked in robes and fabrics of coal black stays in her room looking down sadly at the phot frame of her mother and a younger her, holding her little girl as they both beam brightly in the photo. Quietly, the shy beam of white sneakily creeps into the dark shadowy room as the lone girl stays within the dark depths of the room. The young Moon bears a strong resemblance to her daughter Star, with long hair that reaches down to her knees and three bangs in front that point upward and overlap her eyes. The difference in their hairstyle is that young Moon had two long straight strands that would hang in front of her ears._

_“Hey. I'm sorry, am I bothering you?” Dreamily, the male known as count Mildrew questions her coolly leaning against the wall, his long flowing blonde locks flowing within the wind with his purple hues staring at the pair of icy blue that are Moon’s._

_“No, Count Mildrew. I'm just-” Moon begins._

_“Mourning the loss of your mother? I understand.” Swiftly, he cuts her off._

_“It's been a hard week, but I'm-” Moon considers only to be cut off by Mildrew again._

_“There's no need to be strong. Deal with your feelings. We will handle everything else.” Suddenly, Mildrew wraps his arms around her bringing her into a hug as frowning, she looks up at the emotional male._

_“Uh, Princess? Uh, uh, I mean, Queen Moon? There's a... a situation in the... in the situation room.” Shyly, a servant peers into the room as Moon nods and enters the situation room…_

_“I swear it wasn't my orders!” Scared, the archduke Batwin whimpers terrified as he sits at the end of the war table, scared, he looks up at the solarian soldier, terrified._

_“You shut up during your confession!” Furiously, Mina whips Batwin with her pigtails._

_“Mina?” Quietly, Moon approaches a meeting room table where Mildrew, the royal guard babysitter, Lekmet, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus Prime, and Hekapoo are sitting._

_“What is going on?” Politely, Mildrew pulls a chair out for Moon, but Moon pushes the chair back and then pulls it out herself before sitting down._

_“What is going on?” She demands punctuating each word as she pulls herself to the table._

_“According to this dingus here, one of his mooks lammed off with half an army, and they're the ones who put your mama in a wooden nightgown! You know, they, uh... T-They put her on ice. Uh, drapes down in funtown.” Mina describes loyally standing by Moon’s side after crawling over to her side._

_“Thank you, Mina.” Sighing, Moon cuts her off._

_“Uh, sorry about your mama.” Mina apologises._

_“The queen and I were about to sign a peace treaty when one of my generals went rogue…” Sadly, Batwin confesses._

_“Rogue wha-who?” Mina blurts out._

_“He's known as... th-the "Lizard". Gravely, Batwin whispers._

_“Sorry. I mean... the "Lizard". The right snake hand of Rhombulus snickers at the title._

_“Dude, don't laugh.” Harshly, his other half snaps at him._

_“Shut it, both of you!” Angrily whispering, Rhombulus scolds them both._

_“Put this guy in the caboose, and let's croak those toads!” Disgusted, Mina yells._

_“I think we should go to war.” Honestly, Rhombulus declares._

_“Now is not the time!” Crying, Mildrew cries out._

_“And her magic isn't strong enough for war yet.” Omnitraxus points out._

_“Especially against the lizards. They're indestructible.” Sighing, Hekapoo crosses her arms._

_“We need to go to war! Back in my day, we stood up to monsters, when our queen fell our mighty queen Nova took her stand against those dastly lizards and we wiped them all out!” Roaring, Mina yells._

_“Not all of them…” Hekapoo mutters._

_“You dare hold your tongue against Queen Nova!? She was the best of the best no monster was spared under her reign! She was kind, she was caring, she protected her people just as her mother did before her!” Loyally, Mina dictates intensely, pride etched into her tone as Moon’s brow furrows at the mention of said queen._

_“We need to sign the peace treaty!” Infuriated, Hekapoo scolds her._

_“Yelling feels really good right now!” Boisterously, Rhombus declares. Chaotically, everyone in the room starts yelling over each other while Moon looks exhausted, shrinking in on herself._

_“Maybe w-we should let Moon decide. She is the queen.” Shyly, the meek voice of a younger River calls out stopping the shouting as all eyes turn to the young podgy boy, blushing brightly as Moon smiles at River._

_“She just lost her mother, River. She needs time with her feelings!” Quickly, Mildrew shuts down the idea. Annoyed, everyone starts yelling at River, and he sinks into his collared shirt while blushing until frowning Moon finally has enough. She stands, the sound of the chair behind her creak announcing her stand as all eyes turn to the new Queen of Mewni._

_“I am the queen now, so I will make the decision. My decision... is that I will make a decision at dawn!” Failing, Moon declares turning her back to the war room and storming off, leaving to think of her next move in all this chaos._

_“What am I to do? Everyone is counting on me to choose whether to surrender or to fight I just…what would you do? I mean you’ve done it all. You fought a war, you quelled a rebellion, you... You…you would know what to do you always do I just wish I knew what I could do. And I am talking to a tapestry… I truly have lost my mind!!” Horrified, the young Moon talks to herself as she finds herself in the tapestry room, her blues shaking teary eyed as she looks up at the tapestry, her fingertips ghosting the stone star with._

_“Ugh. Why did I say "decision" so many times? I bet if you had done it you would have rallied them all but…would you choose to fight or for the peace treaty? I mean Mina says to war she did actually know you but so did Hekapoo and the other council members. I just…I don’t know what to do and even then I shouldn’t be complaining I mean you became queen when you were my age, you never resisted, you took it on selflessly…” Ranting, Moon exclaims to herself shaking her head._

_“Queen Moon! I'm sorry I spoke out of place. I-I got you something!” Surprised, Moon turns to the young River as River gives Moon a leg of meat with the word "SORRY" carved in it._

_“Uh, what is this?” Confused, Moon furrows her brow at the food._

_“It's an apology meat. It's how we Johannsen’s apologize.” Shyly, he smiles._

_“It was a relief to know someone believed in me. Thank you.” Grateful, Moon smiles gently at River making him nervously smile blushing ruby red._

_“If…if you don’t mind me asking Queen Moon what were you looking at?” Shyly, the young River questions Moon._

_“Oh just…my mother often would tell me bedtime stories of the queens of Mewni and often it would be around…” Shyly, Moon reveals fondly smiling up at the tapestry._

_“Queen Nova…yeah she was the best of the best. Heh I remember my grandmother’s stories of her!” Excitedly, River gushes._

_“Your grandmother knew her?” Starry eyed, Moon gasps making River smile shyly, feeling a wave of confidence despite his ruby red features._

_“W-Well my ancestor knew her, and the tale would often be told to the youngest of the Johannsen’s. She called her competitive, she would do anything to win, especially in flags.” Happily, River smiles._

_“You sound like a fan.” Sweetly, Moon smiles finding his sudden confidence endearing._

_“How could I not? The legends of the queens of Mewni are phenomenal I remember my grandmother often telling me the tale of the battle of Detrix, where the princess with no wand by her side nor companion took on the vile monsters alone and liberated the people only for the cruel monster, Seth of Septarsis to slaughter the Mewmans when the queen had returned. She was the lone survivor…” Gravely, he finishes the story as Moon flinches at the name of the leader of the lizards, terrifying creatures that were said to have no concept of emotions._

_“To think monsters could take on solarian warriors at this time it makes me dread for how we can…” Grimly, Moon whispers disturbed at the memory, her thought briefly turning to the thought of Mina, grimacing remembering her mother’s kindness towards the only real survivor left, her mother telling her to treat Mina well. She needed help and so she understood her mother’s words well, remembering her speaking of Mina’s memory having become disturbed much more warped, even degrading even over the years and if anyone spoke negatively of Nova or the queen before, the solarian would erupt into a fury that no one but the queen herself could diminish._

_“We can Queen moon, I-I mean I know you can.” Staring, River smiles ruby red faced._

_“Thank you River…” Gratitude etched into her tone, Moon thanks the Johansson._

_“Hey! Anytime, pal!” Nervously, River blushes as he shoots finger guns at her only then to turns around and walks away. “Did I just call the queen "pal?” Horrified, River mutters to himself scolding himself as Moon returns to her bedroom and curls up in a ball on the floor._

_“Ugh! Oh, apology meat, what am I going to do?” Moping, Moon plops herself down on her bed searching guidance from the meat only then for her ears to perk up at the sound of muffled crying. Curious, the young Moon ventures towards the source following the whimpering to come across the Book of Spells. She opens it and finds…largely, a pool of blue staining the page is greeted by Moon as the source of the robed male continues shedding tears._

_“Oh, Glossy, are you okay?” Tenderly, young Moon questions him._

_“No! Your mama's gone!” Upset, Glossaryck cries._

_“I know.” Saddened, Moon bows her head._

_“And she's never coming back!” Glossaryck weeps._

_“No, she isn't.” Moon confirms._

_“And I really liked her, too. I haven’t liked a queen since…” Honestly, Glossaryck confesses._

_“I know you're upset. So am I. But right now, I really need your help. Things are bad. I-I have to decide between signing a peace treaty or waging a war…” Lost, Moon informs Glossaryck pleading for his wisdom._

_“Oh, yeah... That. I don't know. Just pick one. Sure, it'll work out.” Carelessly, Glossaryck shrugs it off._

_“That's not helpful at all.” Frowning, Moon scowls down at him._

_“Yeah, you're probably right. I'm in no condition to give advice. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go cry in your mama's chapter.” Bluntly, Glossaryck states turning his back to Moon, leaving the decision in her hands unaware of a certain skeletal lock having caught her eye, making her eyes widen at the thought. She had no one she could go to but there was one, one in a similar situation to her long ago and one she knew was dangerous, was deceitful, was evil, just like the saying had went…_

_When the butterfly twins were born, they say one was born of the sun, she was bright, bold, and kind, she cared for her people and shined like the shining sun. The other however was born from the sun’s shadow, the other half of the blazing sun, of the moon, the eclipsed moon. She was cold, she was cunning, she was a trickster, she was someone not to be trusted. She would slither in the shrill shadows of the other…Eclipsa the queen of darkness…that was the one Queen had to go to, for the answer she needed, for the guidance she searched for._

_“Eclipsa's been crystallized for hundreds of years. I've got no idea what's gonna happen when we open this up…” Concerned, Rhombulus warns the young Queen Moon as they venture into Rhombulus dimension, exploring the crystal maze until coming across a small bridge of crystal where waiting patiently at the end is a small lean crystal standing before them, where within is a stern looking woman, encased in ice._

_“I can handle it.” Sternly, she assures Rhombulus who places his snake hands to his temple closing his eye as he focuses, a bema of icy blue hitting and melting the ice away, enough for the woman’s head and torso to be unfrozen._

_“Hoo. Okay, I'm out. Uh, call if you need me!” Calmly, he tells Queen Moon placing one of his snake hands on her shoulders and quickly runs away._

_Nervously, Moon points her wand at Eclipsa in defence as her scared icy blues meet a pair of mauve as the woman heaves, panting inhaling until her face falls flat against the ice._

_“Oh, my gosh, I killed her!” Terrified, Moon cries out, taken aback._

_“B... 4...” Lowly, the elegant voice whispers out._

_“What?” Confused, Moon furrows her brow at the hoarse voice._

_“B... 4...” Shuddering, she repeats the word._

_"Before"? Before what?” Lost, Moon glances to the side, briefly glancing at the vending machine at the side._

_“B... 4...” Pleadingly, Eclipsa moves her eyes to the vending machine as slowly, Moon looks behind her and sees a vending machine of snacks._

_“Oh, wait. You want the candy?” Slowly, Moon questions the queen of darkness confusion etched into her tone as she points to the vending machine._

_“B4! B4, B4, B4!” Urgently, Eclipsa hisses frantic._

_“O...kay?” Dumbly, Moon complies. Moon puts a coin in the vending machine and presses B4. The machine vends a "Snookers" candy bar. Moon offers the candy bar to Eclipsa only to squeak back as Eclipsa’s jaws eagerly chomp down the food._

_“Ahhhh...” Relieved, Eclipsa releases a groan of satisfaction, moaning pleased at the food she hungrily chews on. Straining, Eclipsa pulls her right arm of her frozen glove, revealing a black forearm with veins of dark purple coiled around her. Hungrily, she grabs the rest of the candy bar out of Moon's hand._

_“Aah!” Startled, Moon blinks back at the swift snatch._

_“Mmm-mmmm! How long have I been here?” Noisily, she devours the food questioning Moon._

_“Uh, like, three hundred years?” Moon guesses._

_“Three hundred years?! So, you're the new queen?” Shocked, Eclipsa coughs out pieces of brown from the bar as she pauses, taking a minute to process it as she slowly munches on the chocolate bar._

_“Yes, what of it?” Defensively, Moon demands from her._

_“Well, it's just you're far too young to be queen, unless... Oh, no. Unless your mother – is she...?” Saddened, Eclipsa’s mauve hues soften at the implications. Sniffling, Moon begins to tear up, blue hues beginning to from as she sadly nods at the grim truth._

_“I see. I… lost my mother, too, when I was not much older than you.” Pained, Eclipsa glances to the side, understanding her pain well as she closes her eyes grimacing._

_“Ever since Mom... Um, since I became queen, everybody's been looking to me to end the war and make all these big decisions, but I'm just a kid! I can't decide the fate of Mewni! Frustrated, Moon whimpers, grabbing her hair, tugging at her blue locks. I can't even decide which boy I like!” Frustrated, she cries._

_“I know how you feel.” Softly, Eclipsa understands brushing off the baby blue hues in her mauve eyes._

_“But that's not why I'm here. I need you to teach me one of the spells from your... forbidden chapter.” Sternly, Moon reminds herself of the task at hand._

_"Forbidden? Is that what they're calling my chapter?” Coyly, Eclipsa smirks slightly at the title._

_“Yeah, sorry. I didn't name it. But the point is I need a spell that can destroy something that's immortal.” Moon informs Eclipsa, her mauve hues widening at the request._

_“Are you sure that's what you want?” Warily, Eclipsa questions the young girl._

_“It's my only hope.” Honestly, she reaffirms._

_“Well, the spell you seek requires a magical contract. I can give it to you. But once your enemy is defeated, you must give me something in return.” Sternly, she informs Moon._

_“Okay, what do you want?” Curious, Moon questions her._

_“My freedom.” Sternly, Eclipsa reveals making Moon’s blues widen._

_“What?!” Gawking, Moon reels back at the thought._

_“Oh, I know. It's a lot to ask. But... I've just been here so long, all by myself. I want to buy my own chocolate. Or those little shrink-wrapped muffins at the bottom. Mmm!” Excitedly, Eclipsa gushes at the thought._

_“But these are Rhombulus' crystals. I can't free you.” Unsure, Moon points out._

_“A contract between two queens is stronger than any crystal. Now, do you want to learn the spell?” She questions Moon as soflty, Moon nods her head. Elegantly, Eclipsa extends a hand to Moon. Slowly, Moon takes Eclipsa's hand, and a magic black ribbon wraps around their hands. Both of their cheek marks start glowing. After a few moments, the ribbon vanishes, and their cheek marks stop glowing._

_“Come close. Now...and aim it directly at his heart.” Gently, Eclipsa whispers into her ear telling and instructing her on what must be done and just as she finishes telling Moon what she must do, a familiar zap of bright blue hits Eclipsa causing her to be frozen over but instead of looking angry she has a mischievous smirk on her lips, her hand out, her forefinger looking like it’s poking her crystal prison from within._

_“What was that for?” Frowning, Moon turns to scowl at Rhombulus, having rudely interrupted both queen’s conversation._

_“I'm just doing my job, your Majesty. Evil queen, gotta freeze it.” Bluntly, he confesses to the queen placing his arms out trying to be fair._

_“She didn't seem so evil…” Softly, Moon whispers her icy blues lingering on Eclipsa. Sluggishly, she forces herself away reminding her of the task at hand to defeat the immortal monster…_

_“The queen is late…”_

_“Look!” Shocked, River jumps out of his seat in the war room as the war room community rush to the door to find a stone-faced Moon, bravely approaching the monster camp. Determined, Moon rides on Lil Chauncey's back toward the monster army outside the castle._

_“She's gone mad with grief! She was so young!” Hysterically, Mildew sobs._

_“She's not dead yet, you fool!” Resolute, River defends her._

_Smirking, the monsters see Moon approaching. Moon stops before the monsters and lays down a blanket. Politely, she takes out her eating utensils, a goblet, and River's apology meat and starts to eat._

_“Uh, can we help you?” Scowling, Rasticore, a younger version crosses his arms at the sight of the princess._

_“I wish to speak to the general.” Stoically, she demands._

_“The general?!” Cackling, the monsters erupt into a wave of cackling at the foolishness of the Butterfly._

_“Silence!” Sternly, a voice calls out filled to the brim with authority as immediately the monsters freeze upon the cool command of their general. He brushes off the veil of skeletal heads to reveal from the main tent, a familiar septarian general proudly approaches the princess as lingering behind the tall septarian, hiding within the shadow of the grown septarian is a smaller one, noting a few snickers sent his way, feeling their looks of disgust directs at the lone lean figure, shyly follows after the general, head down. His sea greens narrow into small slits, filled to the brim with conflict, anger and disappointment as he gazes at the stranger before him, his hues glancing to the side and flinching away anxious of the looks of disgust sent his way. Shyly, his tail coils around his waist, fearful._

_“Hello, Princess.” Mockingly, Toffee greets the princess, He wears a black outfit with a red waistband and matching trim, black boots, spiked metal kneepads, and shoulder pads made out of Mewman skulls with check marks of diamonds and clubs._

_“I presume you're the one they call the "Lizard.” Unamused, Moon assumes._

_“Yes, but you may call me... Toffee.” Stoically, Toffee reveals._

_“And him?” Curious, Moon gestures to the boy his by side startling the young boy into flinching as Toffee’s eyes narrow warningly at the princess._

_“He has nothing to do with this.” Curtly, he shuts the princess down._

_“I simply wish to know his name is that so hard to provide?” The queen raises a brow._

_“V-Vesper…” Shyly, the boy whispers out head down, his gloves reaching out to gently grasp at his trousers, head down fearful._

_“Toffee? How is that any better? Your brother has a better name than yours!” Disappointed, the young Moon gawks. Shyly, a small smile crosses the younger ones lips at the compliment, head down, a faint ruby red hue to his cheeks at the attention only to flinch back, bowing his head from a pair of strict stern yellows reminding him of his place._

_“What do you want?” Tiredly, he demands from her._

_“I want you and your army to leave immediately or face the consequences.” Stenrly, she commands him, earning a roar of laughter from the monsters all but Vesper bowing his head, flinching at the loud sounds._

_“Your mom couldn't defeat us, and neither can you!” Proudly, Rasticore points out._

_“I was hoping you'd say that.” Strictly, Moon stands and points her magic wand at Toffee, the young boy by his side freezes at the instrument turning to look up in concern at the taller stone faced septarian._

_“We're not afraid of your little girl magic!”_

_“We're invincible! Just watch!” Proudly, Rasticore holds out his left arm, and the first lizard monster opens his jaws around it._

_“No, wait! I already know about the—!” Moon calls out as quickly, Vesper turns his face away from the gruesome sight as the lizard monster bites off Rasticore's arm, blood cascading down but it goes unfazed to the monsters. Easily, Rasticore grunts and grows a new left arm, erupting in the cheering crowd._

_“I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea…” Scared, the young Vesper turns, pleadingly begging up at the older septarian who simply steps forward, outstretching his hand out, blocking Vesper, gently pushing him back. Scared, he staggers back, seeing the clouds beginning to swarm just as somewhere, in the Crystal Dimension, Eclipsa's cheek marks start glowing._

_“From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken.” Ominously, purple storm clouds start gathering over Moon and the monsters._

_“To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal.” Smoothly, the top of Moon's magic wand becomes stained with black, and black veins appear along her arms, infecting her and terrifying her._

_“To summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured! Aah!” Slowly, Moon opens her icy blues only then to dilate in horror as she screams at the uncontrollable power rushing through her veins. She notes the once blue veins of hers turning poisonously purple, turning dark similar to a certain princess of darkness…_

_“Enough of this.” Sternly, Toffee demands raising his hand to the girl._

_“Don’t!” Pleadingly, Vesper calls out but it falls to deaf ears._

_Uncaring, Toffee reaches out to grab Moon, but she fires an energy blast that severs his right hand's middle finger and knocks him over. In the Crystal Dimension, Eclipsa's cheek marks stop glowing diminishing just as Toffee's severed finger disappears alongside a solid gold band._

_“Have you learned nothing?” Arrogantly, Toffee smirks as he glances over at the young Vesper shakily standing as he then tries to regrow his severed finger, but the regenerating finger crumbles to black dust, a lifeless butterfly flowing into the air._

_“It's not growing back!” Scared, the monsters run away and scatter to the woods, screaming in terror._

_Grunting, Toffee stands up, dusts himself off, and turns to the young boy, only for his yellows to widen when finding him gone, having vanished from the scene. Fuming internally, he walks away angry._

_“Queen Moon! You did it!” Relieved, River arrives on the back of a warnicorn._

_“Oh, my gosh, River! Thank you!” Grateful, Moon hugs River back, the two relishing in their victory only then…_

_“What... did you just do?” Horrified, Rhombulus demands from the queen alongside the high commission, Hekapoo rolling the tray with Omni in an orb to confront the queen._

_“I did my job! And as your queen, I will continue to do my job of protecting this kingdom! I will hunt down the remains of the monster army and scatter them without country or leadership! Now, are there any questions?” Coldly, Moon takes charge surprising the commission as they stare at her in shock._

_“I didn't think so.” Stoically, Moon walks toward Butterfly Castle, and her court members bow to her for Moon the undaunted had been born on that day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think of that chapter guys? Would love to know your thoughts and feelings about it!


	61. We Don't Need Anyone!

Solemnly, the woman stares down at the oily dark sludge beneath her knees. She kneels down sadly caressing the pained skeletal Ponyhead in her hand, the skeleton lovingly nuzzling into her hands as she closes her eyes pained when hearing the painful whimpers of the horse deplete, leaving nothing but still silence. She gently places the unicorn skeleton down, closing her eyes to pay respects for one of her many creature’s demises and the only fragment that had kept her sane in this hellhole of the magic realm.

“Are you happy? Murdering and destroying an entire dimension?” Angrily, she screams into the dark clouds above, her voice echoing through the once lively, jovial, loving dimension now nothing more than a wasteland.

“You can’t talk.” Smoothly, the voice rings out as the waves of sludge forms a familiar head around her, his yellows hues gently clashing against her killer sea green.

“I couldn’t control myself, but you did, you knew what would happen, you knew fully well!” Roaring, she yells at the huge head unfazed by his size.

“The results will be worth it.” Sternly, he promises her.

“The results? And what is that? You using an already traumatised young kappa who has done nothing to you? Or destroying more lives!?” Scoffing, she emptily laughs shaking her head, disgust laced in her tone and hot tears.

“The end justifies the means.” Tenderly, he whispers.

“The means? What after you destroy magic, you’ll what? Summon Seth and finish Mewni it’s weakened now thanks to magic being gone. That’s your plan isn’t it?” Haughtily, she proclaims to the high heavens her arms outstretched, her voice catching her pained to see small tiny ponies now skeletal empty shells of what they once were, holding the woman trapped within the corrupt confides of her home, of her sanctuary, of her place.

“No.” Sternly, he snaps surprising the woman, picking up the rage, anger and disappointment laced in his calm icy tone.

“No? Oh don’t lie. You’ve never…it’s just like mother said. You…you lot don’t feel no wonder you’re cold blooded…” Bitterly, she whispers kneeling down as she plunges her hands into the dark pits of sludge unfazed by the peering yellow eye trained on her softening. She raises her hands from the muck to reveal the skeletal baby unicorn skull as she places her temple on the pony, whispering I’m a sorry…a tear cascading down her head at the sight of the poor casualty in this sick scheme.

“Is that what you think of me?” Indignant, he whispers surprising the woman perking up at the voice so gentle, so soft, so hurt from her words as guilty, she glances to the side only to scowl. Stoically, she stands, her hands on either side bawling up as she looks up darkly at the high heavens of murky black clouds…

“I should have ended you right then and there on that day, one swoop of her blade and you wouldn’t be bothering anyone…” Coldly, she hisses out poison etched into her tone as she leaves, unfazed by the damage she had caused. Once again, she wanders the never ending hellscape of the dimension of magic or what once is now an empty shell of magic…

“Oh, yes. Funny. Yes, I suppose it is. Funny that I ever believed you would take me seriously! Funny that ugly little Ludo wants to be a mighty magical superstar! What a joke, right?! Joke on me! Star was always your favourite, wasn't she? The cute little sparkles on the cheeks. I'm just a sad little dingus in a chip bag. Who you never believed in! Well, if you don't want me in your book, then I don't want me in it, either!” Angrily, Ludo screeches time after time again he still wasn’t good enough has never been. Enraged, he screams as he grabs the spell book and tosses it into the fiery flames that were used to help Glossarky crisp the pudding but….

As Ludo tosses the Book of Spells into the fire, and the fire turns green. Ludo's eyes glow a familiar eerie green. Stoically, Glossaryck emerges from the book as it burns.

“Well, Toffee, looks like you finally got him to do what you wanted…” Tiredly, he greets him.

“I didn't want this. This was all Ludo. But now that you're gone, I can finally get him to do what I wanted. I'd love to chat more, but it looks like you're out of time…” Toffee’s voice flows through Ludo, smirking smugly.

“So…how is she?” Curious, Glossarky questions.

“You knew she was in there all along, didn’t you?” Bitterly, Toffee shakes his head as the Book of Spells starts burning to ashes.

“I did.” Coldly, Glossarky confirms making Toffee’s hand bawl up into a shaking fist.

“And not once you thought of letting her out? And people call me the villain…” Lowly, Toffee shakes his head reaching out to delicately take one of the burning pages, cinders spewing out as he catches one in a familiar handwriting.

“Hmm. You know, even though I knew this was coming, it's, uh... it's still kind of a surprise. Hey! Hey, look! It worked!” Sadly, he successfully roasts a ball of pudding.

“You know even if you have found her what’s to say she wants to be with a stranger?” Glossarky questions Toffee as Toffee’s wand hand clenches from Glossarky’s words. Powerfully, the Book of Spells releases a tremendous amount of pink and purple energy.

Softly, Ludo regains control of his body, and the flames burn out, his eyes opening back to normal, the ice cold breeze providing the slap needed to return to normal.

“Aah! Glossaryck! Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no! Glossaryck! What have I done?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I...” Horrified, Ludo panics as he watches helplessly as the ashes blow away in the wind. “No, no, no, no! No, no, stop! Come back! I didn't mean it!” Teary eyed, Ludo’s voice breaks as he curls up into a ball and cries…

Humming, a familiar wand buys his attention as his teary yellows gaze at the skeletal wand in his grasp.

“Huh? What do you mean it's for the best?” Confused, Ludo quirks his head to the side form the wand’s words. Only for his eyes to widen as the Wand crystal points at Butterfly Castle.

“Right. The book was a distraction. We don't need it anymore. We don't need anyone anymore! Butterfly Castle... I'm coming for you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years guys!! It's only going up, bye bye 2020!


	62. Hip, Hip...Hooray.

“Marco, I don’t know about this…” Unsure, I furrow my brow as we make our way through the portal.

“Relax, Star loves these she’ll be glad to see us then we can…” Hopeful, Marco smiles at me as I sigh but shrug it off as we enter Mewni Castle, my eyes widening. Immediately, I am greeted by the harsh stinking sickly scent of sticky soda tossed all over the mess. I groan in disgust at the horrid stench as I look around the mess.

“Uh, Star? Wow, this place is a mess…” Frowning, Marco glances at me, the two of us sharing the same thought.

“Marco! Ash!” Surprised, we perk up at the familiar relieved sound of King River.

“Oh, hey, River.” Politely, Marco greets him.

“What happened?” Lost, I question the king perplexed by the mess of the castle.

“Marco, my boy! Ash my dear! I can't believe you're here! Have you seen Foolduke's monkey?” Tightly, King River hugs Marco and I taking us aback as he whispers gravely to us.

“Uh... no.” Marco answers disgusted by his breath, not that I can blame him.

“Why would we?” Confused, I furrow my brow at the king.

“Well, we better keep an eye out. I threw him— Uh? Well, what's this?” Confused, River steps back to look back at the cereal.

“Oh, well, they were Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds. It's, uh, Star's favourite cereal. You can't get them on Mewni, so we brought her a box.” Kindly, Marco smiles.

“Marco, you're not giving that to my daughter. It's all smashed. Probably a good thing she's not here.” Rudely, River dismisses.

“I think she would prefer that over corn every day.” I mutter under my breath.

“What did you say!?” Angrily, the king demands only to see my hands up in mock surrender making him smirk.

“That’s what I thought.” Proudly, he declares as I roll my eyes while Marco sighs.

“Be nice.” Gently, Marco tells him.

“Now there must be some other way to summon forth the music. We will rock at you!” Proudly, River declares.

“Look, River, I gotta say I'm pretty worried about Star. She left Earth in kind of a hurry. She's not in trouble or anything, right?” Concerned, Marco confesses.

“Yeah we feel a bit responsible if it’s to do with song day…” I begin hoping to help recover the problem we could have stopped.

“No, not at all! She and her mother just took a little trip, and Moon Pie asked me to keep up morale in the kingdom until they get back. So we've been rippin' it nonstop for days!” Stunned, River stares at us.

“I don't know, man. Have you looked outside?” I question him as I walk to the balcony, grimacing at the chaotic sight of Mewni, noting the distressed Mewni citizens and the fires alongside the contaminated water, making me grimace.

“What do you mean, "Have I looked outside?" Frowning, River raises a brow at me as he joins us onto balcony.

“What I mean is morale doesn't look so high to me. This could cause an uprising you know and leave you kingless.” I point out.

“WH-What where’s your proof?” Angrily, he demands.

“Human history.” I shrug.

“W-Well that’s earth Mewni is different.” Proudly, he argues as Maroc and I raise a brow not believing an inch of his words.

“It really isn’t.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Terrified, Mewmans runs around the village in a screaming panic. Roaring, one of the cottages is on fire.

“What are you talking about? The people are happy if their king is happy. Let me show you.” Greetings, my gleeful subjects! Loudly, River proclaims him stepping on the railing of the balcony.

“Is it bad that I sort of want to push him…?” Honestly, I confess ceasing their yelling as all eyes turn to us.

“Ah! Funny story! My know-it-all friend Marco Diaz here seems to think you're not having a good time. And I said, "That's impossible!" Of course, you're having a good time with all these good times I'm having. So tell me, are you not lifted?!” River declares to them as we look down at the mewman crowd.

“Whoo!”

“How's about you lift some of this garbage out of the streets?!”

“Huh?”

“Huh? Is that what that stuff is? I thought you were all having a garage sale.”

“What are you gonna do about the burning building?!” Stunned, Marco and I stare in horror at the contaminated water from the pile of garbage outside of the castle, the pile of junk now within the once bright blue water stream alongside the burning roaring flames of the cottages as we hear the faint buzz of flies.

“Ah, you have to let one burn every once in a while. How else will you have room for a new one?” River dismisses making me gawk at his carelessness.

“Well, what about the monster in the cornfield?”

“There's no monster in the corn—"

Suddenly, River is cut off by a gigantic growl as we turn to the source and find a giant Godzilla like monster eating corn outside the cornfield, where the force field has almost completely faded away.

“Huh. Well, I'll be dipped. Well, I should be able to take care of that. Hey, you there! Move along! Scram! Get out!” Angrily, River cracks his knuckles as the monster growls, snapping out of his hungry daze stopping him from eating some corn as he looks at river.

“We don't want you here!” River gestures only for our eyes to widen as the monster walks toward village, scaring the Mewmans.

“Don't worry! She'll never make it past the magic shield!” Arrogantly, River assures her as said monster steps over said magic shield, causing the crowd to scream. I groan, facepalming at the idiocy.

“The beast cometh!”

“There's still the moat! Yes. She'll never make it across the magic moat!” Feebly, River assures them just as said Monster steps across empty moat.

“The magic traffic cones?” Meekly, River whispers as the Monster steps across traffic cones, turning to look down at the tramped mess and soon to be trampled ruins of Mewni if we don’t work fast…

“We're about to die, y'all! Run!” Running, the Mewmans panic, screaming as the monster comes closer, trampling through the village, destroying some homes, ignorant making me gawk at the creature uninformed of the destruction the monster is causing.

“Hey! Thanks for partyin' us all to our deaths!”

“He's right. I'm not fit to rule.” Upset, River turns to Marco and I stammering, he gives his crown to me, making me arch a brow with Marco.

“Wonder how much this will get us?” Curious, I hum out loud examining it.

“Hey none of that! Uh, wait a minute.” Sternly, Marco tells him then turns to face the king only to be greeted by the closed balcony door.

“Hey! You locked me out!” Marco calls out to the crying King, locking the door.

“Leave this to me.” I sigh kneeling down, taking out my knife.

“Oh, no. Now I lock you on the balcony.” Saddened, he whimpers as I smirk at the click of the lock, opening the door just as Marco’s attempt of sliding in like a snake through the window.

“You could have waited…” I deadpan.

“You think I don’t know that!” He hisses.

“Patience is a virtue Marco,” Teasingly, I smirk as we approach the saddened king.

“It's okay. I mean you could have unlocked the door.” Meekly, Marco whispers.

“I can't do anything right! I can't do anything right!” Crying, he sobs, covering his face with his cape.

“Hey! Pull yourself together, man!” Marco snaps at him.

“Yeah your people need you. You can’t do this!” I gesture to his mess.

“Moon should never have left me in charge. "The people love you," she said. "Keep them happy and safe," she said. And now, because of me, the kingdom is defenceless!” Whimpering, River cries as we glance at the knocked-out guards laying in the bathtub or hot tub of sorts.

“You don’t need to party to keep moral up.” Gently, I whisper placing my hand on his shoulders as he sniffles, looking up at me.

“Then, how can I?” Confused, the king asks me.

“Just continue on your way. And if the people seem down, talk to them, ask what’s wrong let them talk, listen to them and yes maybe host a part or a jousting or some sort of event. Do that but not everyday, people need breaks or else well…this.” Honestly, I confess gesturing to the kingdom.

“Moon didn't even tell me where she was taking Star. What if something happened to them? No wonder I want to party all the time. I'm worried sick!” Whimpering, he tells us making our eyes soften, pitying the wreck.

“I'm worried, too. Star just... left. Do you have any idea when she'll be back?” Concerned, Marco questions him.

“It's funny you should ask, Marco. Let me show you something. Whenever Moon goes away, she always puts together a few outfits for me, so I know what to wear while she's gone. But... But look at this! She's got them piled up all the way to the top of the room. So it's probably she's not coming back...anytime soon, is she, Marco?” River points at the tall closet with dozens of prepared outfits, making our eyes widen.

“I don't know. But they can't ever come home if they don't have a home to come home to.” Gently, Marco whispers to him as the monster continues its pathway towards us.

“Oh, right, yes. I see what you're saying. This is the end of everything.” Whimpering, River gives in.

“No! It means you have to go lead your people. They need you.” Sternly, I tell him.

“But they hate me! They've never hated me before.” Saddened, River exclaims.

“It doesn't matter. You're the only king they have.” Gently, Marco turns to me as I nod and pass him the crown to give back to River.

“You sound just like my wife. And that's just what I need!” Bravely, the king puts crown on and returns to balcony.

“My people! Please, listen! We all— Ow! Okay, I deserved that…” Sighing, River bows his head, pained as some corn is tossed into his eye but he recovers as we stand by his side.

“Look, if the queen were here, she'd fix all this with her magic! Well, she's not here! But that doesn't mean we should cower in fear. We still have each other, and together, we can defeat this monster!” Confidently, he promises his people.

“No offense, King, but you're a terrible king!”

“You're right. I stink at this. But right now, I'm all you've got and you're all I've got.” Honestly, River tells his people, who scream scared.

“We can't do anything!”

“We don't have any weapons or magic!”

“We don't need magic to do extraordinary things. Dentist! Construction worker! Remember when you two worked together to dislodge that tooth-shaped rock in the road?” River asks as said dentist and construction worker smile and nod at each other.

“Blacksmith! You worked with the turtle sanctuary to make iron shells for the turtles in need!” River points out to the Blacksmith who taps his smithing hammer on a turtle's iron shell.

“And you two weirdos hold the record for the longest staring contest!” River gestures to two Mewmans who are having a staring contest.

“Wha...?”

“Whoo-hoo!”

“Aw, man, I lost!”

“We all can do something unique and helpful, and that's Mewni's greatest strength! And it's what Queen Moon loves the most about all of you!” Smiling, River praises them.

“Yeah, we are pretty good!”

“Uh, I don't think any of that's gonna help us defeat the monster.” Finally, the giant monster stomps toward the castle.

“So, what do you say? Let's show that monster what happens when it messes with Mewmans! Huh! Foolduke, fetch us our loincloths!” Excited, River laughs as the crowd cheer.

“What?” Together, Marco and I chorus confused as next thing I know we all storm out of the village and charge toward the monster.

“He's near.” Disgusted, I glance to the side as the king licks the dirt.

“Really what gave that away?” Tiredly, I facepalm as I gesture to said beast.

“Yeah, he's right there.” Bluntly, Marco points at the monster.

“Hey, monster! Go away!” Scowling, River calls out to the monster who turns to face us.

“Go away? But you're the one who called me over.” Confused, the monster points out.

“What? I didn't call you over.” Frowning, River argues.

“Yes, you did. You kept motioning, "Come here, come here." The monster gestures.

“Oh, no, I was motioning, "Go away, go away!" River corrects him.

“Oh, no. That's, "Come here, come here." The monster defends himself.

“No, it's, "Go away, go away!" River repeats.

“So, all this chaos was caused by miss communication…” I mutter shaking my head scowling.

“Seems so…” Marco shrugs.

“Ugh. So, you're telling me I came all this way for nothing? I got, like, a thousand splinters on this foot.” Annoyed, the monster complains, raising his foot to reveal a Mewman under the monster's foot, releasing a small feeble plea for help.

“You might consider widening the streets a little. What a waste of my day.” Huffing, the monster walks away as relieved, the monsters cheer.

“We did it! Everyone, I'm holding one final off-the-chain party at the castle in honor of all of you!” Proudly, River declares as Marco and I smile gently.

“Three cheers for King River!”

“Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!”

“Hooray!” Horrified, me and Marco turn to the familiar voice finding a smug Ludo perched upon his spider, with the eagle and his wand now a part of his...arm!?

“Everyone run now!” Urgently, I call out only for my eyes to widen when I am hit by a blast of green, the last words I hear before descending into the dark depths of my subconscious…

“Hip, hip... hooray.”


	63. Negotiations

“Urgh wha…where…” Groaning, I grimace at the aching pain in my temple as I slowly raise my head, my eyes flickering from the harsh sunlight. My eyes blink, trying to adjust to the bright beams of sunlight, only to blink at my sore body. Curious, I attempt to move about only to be met by the harsh contractions of iron shackles as I frown staring down at the rope coiled around my form.

“Wakey wakey!” Scowling, I furrow my brow at the ugly sight of Ludo, waving his wand hand at me glowing ominously as I glare menacingly at it.

“God that is a face no one wants to wake up too.” Bluntly, I greet Ludo making him scowl at me.

“How rude!” Ludo frowns at me. Angrily, his wand hand glows but I merely raise a brow unamused.

“Wait you know my name?” Surprised, I blink taken aback.

“We have fought.” Frowning, Ludo points out.

“Yeah but we never spoke to each other this is like our first conversation…well if you don’t count that time.” I argue.

“Huh...you’re right that’s weird right?” Weirded out, he reels his head back at the truth.

“Yeah weird so what do you want? Where’s Marco?” Sternly, I demand from him.

“In the dungeons.” Proudly, he declares.

“And I’m not why?” Sceptical, I arch a brow.

“Because the wand tells me you will be of use.” Brightly, Ludo smiles making me frown.

“Of use?” I ask my brow furrowed.

“Yes, you’re smart so tell me how do I make the people of Mewni like me?” Desperate, he questions me, my eyes widening when he rushes into my lap, his hands clinging to the hood of my hoodie, his wand hand too close for comfort as I reel my neck back at the sight.

“Oh, that’s simple.” Smugly, I smile.

“Really?” Hopeful, he beams.

“Yeah! Jump off a cliff!” Sweetly, I smile preparing for his stunned expression but…

“Really that will work? Naively, he questions making me gawk, how dumb can someone be!?

“Oh yeah make sure it’s a really tall one. Jokingly, I encourage him.

“That didn’t work before…” He whispers making my eyes dilate stunned by the implications, how insecure is this guy?

“That’s because you had a crowd to cushion your fall. Just jump off a cliff yeah do that…” I encourage snickering.

“I don’t know…” Hesitant, he glances to the side.

“If you don’t want the people of Mewni to like you…” I smirk.

“I do! I do!” Pleadingly, he assures me.

“Why though?” Incredulous, my eyes narrow at him.

“Huh?” Perplexed, he blurts out.

“Why are you doing this Ludo? You got your wand, you got henchmen why do you need more?” Fascinated, I enquire as he bows his head.

“I just…I…” Pained, he begins not sure what to say about it all.

“Ludo you need to understand Mewni has been under the social stigma that monsters are evil…” Tiredly, I begin recalling the books I had read from Star’s trunk, in particular Mewni history packed by her mother. No doubt which I swiftly stole to read having sued my translation on old Mewni to read it.

“Social…stigma?” Lost, he furrows his brow.

“Urgh…they grew up thinking monsters are evil so imagine when a monster comes about to be king. I don’t know about you, but they wouldn’t care for a monster as their king. If anything, they would rebel, they would detest you.” Stoically, I explain to him.

“I just want…” Pained, he whispers tears in his eyes making me arch a brow, maybe I can use some psychology on him.

“Ludo just back down you don’t want this.” Gently, I begin.

“And how do you know what I want?” Aggravated, he demands.

“I don’t but I can tell you’re as lost as me…” Softly, I smile internally smirking when seeing him bow his head falling for my ploy.

“I…I…I just don’t know what to do, my wand it keeps talking to me and I just…” Tearful, he whispers his voice breaking making my smirk widen internally.

“You feel compelled to listen.” I gather as earnestly; he nods his head.

“Well I don’t know what I want okay, you’re right I have the wand I have all I need so why do I…?” Frustrated, he confesses to me hot tears in his eyes as he brushes them away.

“Hey Ludo, you’re from the Avarius family, aren’t you?” I begin making his eyes enlarge flinching away.

“How do you know that?” Sceptic, he demands from me angrily.

“I did some culture learning; your family was given the short end of the stick from what I’ve heard. It mustn’t have been easy.” I begin noting his eyes soften.

“You can say that again…I hate my father he was always tough on me he just…” Pained, he starts his rant and tangent as I zone out letting the idiot rant and rave as I note the wand hand glowing making my eyes narrow. Sneakily, I take out a familiar knife and bobby pin in my hair, unknown to Ludo as I begin attempting to unlock the chains around me. Pained, Ludo releases a wail of tears at the rush of memories as quickly, I use his shrill sob to distract and block out the iron clatter of my chains hitting the floor.

“And how did he make you feel?” Sweetly, I smile leaning forward.

“Inadequate? Like I didn’t matter but the others mattered I didn’t even fit the family portrait I was always the outsider. I was always the runt Dennis was the only one who cared for me and I just…” Sniffling, he whimpers.

“I think we made a lot of progress today.” Smirking, I stand as Ludo blinks oblivious to the change as sneakily, I grab the wooden chair behind me.

“You think we can talk more?” Optimistic, he requests.

“Sure…now time for a nap!” Snarling, I roar raising the chair to the screaming Ludo, hitting him on the back of the neck making him hit the inside walls of the baloney, Urgently, I dart out of the room, greeted by a tsunami wave of rats…

Huh, guess watching wrestling with Jann and Star did prove useful…Now to find the others…

“Catch me if you can suckers!! Hahahah!!! “

“Get her! Get her! Obey your king!”

“That’s where your wrong Ludo you’re not my king I have no king where I come from, we believe in a system called democracy!” Proudly, I declare as he gets on his spider to chase after me only for me to bring out my rod and hit one of the rats, hitting Ludo and causing him to fall to the ground as the spider scurries to his side. I continue running until…relieved, I find a door and dart inside, slamming the surprisingly heavy doors shut.

Exhausted, I groan as I fall flat on my butt sliding down the doors with a diamond, heart, clubs and clover on it, my chest heaving as I lurch over, needing a breather, feeling tears of sweat cascade down my trembling form, feeling the rush of adrenaline still flowing through me. I stare down at my shaking hands until shaking my head, trying to regain some form of composure. Shakily, I stand once regaining some fragments of balance using the statues of two women wilding a staff or wand as I move myself forward.

“Where am I?” Confused, my yellow narrow at the strange fancy room until widening when finding is that Queen Moon? Wow she looks so much like Star wait and that’s…Toffee? Geez that creep doesn’t know when to give up. Still though this room must be Star’s ancestors, I mean I recognise queen Moon, but the others wait what are these…? Curious, I look down at the pledges of stone shaped into shapes as I read out the tapestry quote or rhyme of sorts.

_The immortal monster will forever be haunted by the dark spell of Moon the undaunted…_

That sounds so cool. Huh maybe that’s why Toffee wants the kingdom to get back but even then, what did Moon do? He’s alive if anything he should be mad at Star for killing him well technically, he died in the explosion of his own scheme so he shouldn’t be bothering any of us….

“I wonder who’s next? Hmm…ooh I like the colour scheme of this one,” Happily, I smile as I look up at the woman being lifted up in the arms of some huge monster guy, my eyes widening at the sense of familiarity. I furrow my brow at the sight of the posh Mary Poppins like woman. Eclipsa Queen of Darkness, huh so she wanted to marry a monster instead of some prince. Huh back then she must have been quite the evil wicked witch, but something tells me there’s something more to it…maybe I’m being weird again I wonder who’s next…

Shocked, my yellow hues widen at the tapestry before me standing tall and proud, my yellow hues gazing at the ruby red-haired woman standing proudly. Her staff raised to the high heavens. Gently, I reach out to her, my breath breaking almost as I feel my lungs tighten as I stare up at the ruby red haired warrior wielding her staff, her sea green staring out at the battle ground before her, where monsters lay flat on the ground before her heels. Behind her is a man, a lean male looking sort of like a vampire with horns reminding me of Michael, flames spewing out of his fingertips, back to back with the warrior woman, her staff raised, her long ruby red locks tied into a side braid, looking messy, dirt and grime on her features.

Loudly, my ears perk up at the harsh slam of the doors startling me as I turn to the thrashing doors, making my eyes widen. Quickly, I turn my back to the tapestry, shaking my head at the ridiculous idea, maybe I’m too desperate for a family to think of something so stupid, I’m just grasping at straws here. No, it doesn’t matter right now, what matters is Mewni, what matters is the people of Mewni what matters is saving my friends!

Frowning, I approach the door, my eyes closing. I focus taking in a shaky breath, my hands bawling up as I arrive and slam open the door, turning to face the horde of screeching rats. Urgently, I slam my staff down on the floor startling them as they glare at me, their weapons raised, medieval weapons from spears to swords.

“Let’s make a deal!” I propose making the rats furrow their brow confused by my declaration as what I assume is the leader steps forward making me smirk.

“Come on you’re sick of following Ludo he’s got a crazy hand I mean he talks to it that’s a bit weird isn’t it?” I point out making a few members of the rat’s squeak among themselves then turn to me.

“If you work with me, I can give you something that isn’t corn nor slob I mean you got to be sick of it no?” Smirking, I offer as their eyes widen at the prospect, squeaking at me making me smirk. Proudly, I twirl my staff about.

“Let’s make a deal.” I offer my hand out to the rat, still not sure if this is really happening as next thing I know, the rat looks back at his group, all of them nodding. I kneel down, letting his small, scratchy, smell arm into my hand. I awkwardly shake his hand, the two of us heading into the tapestry room, ready to begin negotiations…


	64. The Resistance

“We are the resistance! We remain insistent!” Frowning, I feel my grip tighten on my staff as my ears hear the annoying chant grow louder and louder as me alongside the rat’s approach, closer and closer to the cells. Easily, some rats open up the door, clearly annoyed.

“We're the resistance!”

“You can't silence the resistance! And gimme back my beret.” Surprised, my eyes widen as my ears perk up at the familiar voice of Marco, my smile brightening relieved to finally found someone I know. Irritated, the rats ignore his request, and approach him armed…I should do something about this. But it just seems to hilarious…

“Wait, why are you...? Actually, the resistance can be quieter.” Scared, Marco’s nervous voice calls out but the chant doesn’t stop.

“Be brave, Marco! You may fall, but the resistance lives on!” Proudly, my eyes widen at the familiar voice of Ruberiot.

“What?!” Horrified, Marco screams terrified as the rat with the burette holds up a spear to his face.

“Why just me?” Weakly, Marco whimpers.

“Alright, alright joke’s over guys.” I call out giggling as I reveal myself, the rats dropping their weapons as Marco gawks.

“Ash you’re alive!” Relieved, Maroc beams at me.

“Yep. Bobby pin!” Proudly, I declare taking out a familiar instrument making Marco beam as I free him and he tackles me into a hug, making me laugh as I hug him back. Relieved to find someone I recognise.

“Huh what’s going on?” Confused, I furrow my brow at the sound of fighting as Maroc and I peer out of the cell doorway to find the rats being abused by…

“Buff frog!” Relieved, Marco and I chorus happy to see him.

“Karate boy! Ash!” Joyfully, Buff frog greets us.

“Hi do you…uh could you let them down?” Sheepishly, I request.

“But they enemy…” Confused, Buff Frog furrows his brow.

“No they ally now.” I simplify for him.

“How come? Surprised, he raises a brow.

“Revolution!!!” Cackling, I declare fist bumping the air.

“I’m sorry what?” Baffled, we both perk up at the confused posh voice of Queen Moon.

“Queen Moon!” Joyous, we smile at the sight of her in some good battle armour, Moon wears battle armour that consists of a dark gray sleeveless top that appears to be metal, a gray belt with a silver diamond in the centre, a lighter gray knee-length plated skirt with diamond edges on the bottom, and white wing-like shoulder pads. She also wears gray boots with white tips alongside her blue hair being in a braid.

“Marco Ash where’s Star?” Urgently, Queen Moon questions us.

“Ludo took her. We have to find him before he does something awful.” Fearful, Marco tells us making our eyes widen.

“What about arts-and-crafts friends?” Awkwardly, Buff Frog gestures to a jester, Ruberiot and a mime?

“The resistance will live on without me.” Smugly, Marco smirks. Quickly, we leave the cell heading out as my brow furrowed and exhaling, deciding it best to do what is needed.

“Um…Queen Moon there’s something I have to ask.” Sighing, I begin as it’s Queen Moon and I, Marco trailing behind with Buff frog.

“What is it? We don’t have much time Ash.” Sternly, she warns me making me bow my head only then to see her raise her hand to attack some rats. Quickly, I grab her wrist startling moon only surprising her and buff frog, to find the rats destroying all the ludo merch and fighting the spider and eagle.

“What?” Amazed, Moon glances at me.

“Revolution!” Cackling I declare.

“But no look…I know I just when I was fighting against the rats, I stumbled across this room, you were in it but you looked younger.” Sadly, I begin.

“The tapestry room what about it?” Queen Moon identifies.

“This Toffee guy is he getting to Star to get back at you?” I begin not sure what to say.

“Most likely he will not have her, I refuse to let him do so…” Seething, Queen Moon vows to me.

“What is he exactly?” Curious, I question the queen.

“A septarian, a royal one at that.” Bitterly, Queen Moon scowls.

“He’s royalty?” Surprised, I arch a brow.

“If you can call it that. From what I learned the septarian had a system of their own, they had to earn their titles. Toffee earned his title as advisor to the king.” Queen Moon exclaims to us.

“Who was the king?” I enquire.

“Seth of Septarsis, a cruel dictator he shouldn’t be alive.” Venomously, Queen Moon seethes.

“What do you mean? They are immortal.” I point out.

“Yes however Princess Nova took care of it.” Easily, Queen Butterfly answers.

“Took care of it?” I arch a brow.

“After her mother was…cut down. She swore vengeance against the Septarian’s. She had hunted each and every pack of them. Septarian’s are cold and ruthless they are cold blooded and cannot comprehend normal emotions like us.” Intently, Moon explains and shakes her head.

“I have another question, Festivia was the queen after Nova they look nothing alike what’s goin on there?” I question my brow furrowed at my selfishness I just…I want to know, maybe so I could have this small silly seed of hope before me be terminated before it blows and hurts me even more.

“I don’t know there wasn’t much on her spells, but Nova couldn’t have children.” Sadly, Queen Moon informs me.

“She couldn’t? But who was the heir?” Perplexed, I question Moon sighing.

“There was an accident it caused her to not be able to bear children. So, Eclipsa’s daughter Festivia took the throne.” Coolly, Moon answers.

“That’s horrible I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Apologetically, I whisper bowing my head, ignoring the pain in my chest. I really am selfish to think such a stupid idea to be true.

“It’s fine but we must hurry, I just hope Star’s alright…” Honestly, Moon sighs as we all nod and follow, exiting through a hole in the wall Buff Frog create. Effortlessly, Marco, Moon, Buff Frog and I exit through a hole in the wall Buff Frog made. Buff Frog picks up the three of us and hops from balcony to balcony. Terrified, I cling to Buff frog as he nearly misses one and clings to the edge, where we look to find Star on an adjacent balcony.

“Star!” Relieved, Moon climbs down Buff Frog as we get on the balcony and try to get a closer look at Star. Struggling, Buff Frog is still on the ledge.

“Hey, Mommy. Hi, Marco. Hey Ash,” Sadly, Star smiles at us as much to our horror a green ghostly Millhorse escape from Ludo's wand hand.

“I, uh... I'm sorry, you guys.” Teary-eyed, Star smiles tears of blue pooling in her hues as the Millhorse whinnies

“The... The Whispering Spell. No! Star! You get... you get away! You run away from there!” Angrily, Moon slams her fist down on the railing, cracks forming form the sheer power of her fist, tears cascading down her eyes as she screams at her daughter, but Star smiles sweetly at her.

“It's too late, Mom.” Softly, she smiles.

“So, does this mean that everything's back to normal?” Hopeful, Ludo beams.

“It's not over yet.” Gravely, Star tells him.

“What do you mean it's not-” Chaotically, beams of eerie green spews out from Ludo’s coal black star as we stare helpless. Stunned, I stare in horror as the entire tower and balcony Star and Ludo are on is obliterated. Silent, Marco me and Moon are shocked as we stare helpless...

“No! Star!” Together, we chorus.

“No, no, no! Buff Frog, we have to go now!” Moon commands. Buff Frog grunts as he grabs the two and hops on the ledge. Quickly, we run into the crater where the tower used to stand. Moon uncovers Ludo from some of the debris.

“Ludo! Where's Star?!” Urgently, Moon demands shaking the kappa only for our eyes to widen when Ludo’s eyes open to be perky pink. Ludo's eyes light up, pink….

Gasping, Star wakes up, finding her body being moved, thrashing tossed from side to side thanks to the harsh chaotic tsunamis’ waves crashing against her, pulling her, pushing her, treating her like a doll being fought for.

“Where am I?” Scared, Star cries out horrified to find herself waist deep in a dark green ooze.

“Where is my daughter?” Startled, Star perks up at her mother’s voice looking up into the swirling pink vortex above in the high heavens.

“Mom! Mom, mom! I'm in here!” Urgently, Star calls out, struggling against the harsh waves of black sludge.

“Star? Is that you?” Hopeful, Moon smiles.

“Yes, it's me!” Brightly, Star smiles beaming up into the cortex as on the outside, Ludo smiles Stars voice oozing out of him.

“Oh, thank goodness! Oh!” Relieved, Moon kisses Ludo multiple times unaware of the disturbed Ash watching on as the queen technically kisses a stranger and hugs him.

“Mom, stop it.” Blushing, Star in the ooze waves her off blushing glancing to the side.

“Oh, Star! Where are you?” Moon enquires.

“Well, I-I'm totally fine, but, uh, but, ah... I don't exactly know where I am.” Nervously, Star swimming in the sludge confesses.

“That's okay, sweetie. The important thing is, you're safe. Just stay right there. And no matter whe– we'll find you-” Moon's voice breaks off, as she flickers out of existence from Star's perspective. The ooze forms waves.

“Mom? Mom, yeah, can you repeat that? I-” Frantic, Star calls out fear etched into her tone as the pink vortex glitches away.

“Star? Are you still there?” Desperate, Moon begs shaking Ludo’s body.

“Mommy? Oh, what is happening?! Mom!” Terrified, Star screams as suddenly, her scream is muffled by a large wave of ooze emerging from behind Star. A giant eye emerges as it opens its lid from the ooze.

“Ohh, crazy eye, crazy eye, crazy eye!” Panicked, Star chants terrified. Slickly, a large geyser of ooze erupts, revealing a large claw. Star quick swims the other way only to be trapped by another claw. The eye starts to lift up, revealing another eye, a mouth, and a neck. Terrified, Star panics, staring up at the familiar pair of yellow gazing down at her...

“Hello, princess…”


	65. Lost Your Wings

Quietly, the woman stands in the icky substance of coal black, her feet flat against a crystal platform that was once a perky pink now a coal black, having been placed there by a sickly sludge claws, ordered to stay much to her irritation but she complied. After all she may have some sort of endurance, but she couldn’t swim forever, not with her secret plan at risk.

Disappointed, she looks upon her home, her secret space, watching on as flickers of golden gleams beginning to flicker out like simmering flames about to dimmer out. This place used to be so nice, so luscious yet so dangerous, it was filled with so many of her valued creatures but now…

Solemnly, she closes her eyes pained at the thought of those stern skeletal remnants of her once beautiful creations, trotting around the place, her little children enjoying the wildlife of the realm. Now nothing more than an empty shell of what it once was, bringing a tear to the red head’s eyes.

Tenderly, she looks down at her last remnant of her creations, a tiny ball of gold clutched to her chest with her brow furrowed. Focused, her sea green gazes down focusing on the bright ball of gold within her palm, shaping, moulding, altering the last remnant of her magic where sleeping sombrely is a small snow-white creature waiting for its rebirth.

All she needs is a tiny bit more magic but sadly the woman couldn’t afford it, the floating remnant of gold soon flickering out, all she needs is another magic user to share her essence with in order to fuse both their magic into creating a new child of the magical realm to birth it but…

“Toffee?! Aha! I knew it! I knew it was you all along!” Startled, the redhead stands from her perch, her sea greens wide when noting the moment of the still oceans of murky black beginning to turn frantic, crashing against one another like a blood bathe. The woman stands her eyes narrowing at the faint figure of gold in the foreground. Hopeful, her sea green hues broaden at the familiar sight of a disgusting creature, a shadow of who was once hers now nothing more than an empty shell of a creature.

Angrily, she glares at the monster, her grip protectively tightening on the small orb of light clutching tightly to her chest. She has to do this for her once chance, for their only chance of defeating him, for herself, for the realm of magic for Mewni. Bravely, the woman claps her hands causing the ball of light to fade. Sighing, she turns to face the dark depths of the water and dives inside.

“Wha... wait. Is all this goop you?” Smugly, Star smiles proud of her achievement only for her eyes to dilate in horror and disgust. She raises her hands recoiling in disgust at the slime clinging to her body, bits of black ooze dropping down into the murky dark depths of coal black below.

“Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.” Disgusted, Star grimaces desperately brushing it off while Toffee smiles, his huge shakr like jaw gleaming sadistically at the princess’ suffering.

“You don't even recognize your own magic when you're swimming in it.” Arrogantly, Toffee smirks as he swims around Star mocking her.

“This stuff is the magic?” Surprised, Star blinks scooping up a piece of gleaming gold liquid towards the male.

“It was. Until I got here.” Smugly, Toffee touches the gold magic as it transitions from a bright bold gold to a dark olive green.

“Oh, boy, that's not good. Mom, we've got a problem!” Panicked, Star calls out her voice echoing trying to reach her mother but to no avail.

“Only I can speak to her now.” Coolly, Toffee opens up a connection to the outside just as Ludo’s empty soulless coal black sockets opens to then turn into a familiar pair of eerie green.

“No! Stop Toffee!” Screaming, Star’s cries are soon stifles muffled by the ravenous waves off ooze making her eyes widen when she struggles within the waves.

“Hello Moon.” Smirking, Ludo with Toffee’s voice greets her unsettling her.

“Toffee.” Gravely, Moon acknowledge him, her blues narrowing at his voice while Ash, Buff frog and Marco gasp at the name drop.

Smirking, Ludo/Toffee starts hovering in mid-air.

“Give us back Star.” Sternly, Moon commands from him.

“Oh, of course. But I'd like something from you first. Something that belongs to me.” Smirking, Ludo holds out arm with the missing finger towards Moon who bows her head ashamed as reluctantly, she gets out his finger and holds it up.

“Take it.” Moon sighs giving in, so long as Star is safe that’s all that matters. She already lost her mother to this monster she refuses to lose another one to the same monster, especially her daughter.

“No, Mom, stop! I can take him! Just hold on! Please!” Pleadingly, Star begs as she swims toward Toffee's ooze form, but he pushes her away with an effortless gesture of a flick, like a fly swatting her away. Determined, Star tries again, swimming much faster. Toffee misses her a few times before grabbing her by the hair.

“Poor little Butterfly. You've lost your wings. Now, your Majesty...do we have a deal?” Mockingly, he tuts at Star helpless as the waves swarm around her as carefully, his sludgy fingertips gently pry at her blonde locks, holding her back from attempting to escape. He then turns to focus his attention on the eerie green portal, his only form of communication as he questions the queen of Mewni having no choice but to comply…


	66. The Cycle Of Creation

“Hey, Star!” Surprised, Star’s blues opens as she stands up, no longer grounded down by the harsh watery waves of sludge as she finds herself in the spotlight of some kind, in a dark abyss of navy blue where in the bright beam of spotlight, she finds Glossaryck holding out a spoon of soup to her, with an unamused red head standing by his side, a wooden bowl in her hands.

Does this need, uh, salt? Hey, hey. Hey. Hey. Hey.” Unresponsive, Glossaryck decides to stick the spoon at Star's cheek.

Oh, knock it off!” Furious, Star yells at him scowling at him but her yell is cut off as Glossaryck sticks the spoon in her mouth.

“Less salt? More salt? More salt.” Glossarky decides for himself once Star spits out the disgusting concoction in the cauldron before them.

“How about no more of your weird eye juice?” Slyly, the voice calls out surprising Star who turns, her blues widening at the redhead dumping the wooden bowl in her hands into the cauldron.

“Always the critic.” Glossaryck rolls his eyes.

“Wait you’re…Queen Nova! You’re meant to be dead.” Surprised, Star gasps.

“And you are not wrong.” Fairly, the redhead shrugs.

“Wait am I dead!? Aghh. What is wrong with you?! What's going on in here? Where am I?” Lost, Star gasps tugging at her blonde roots, her blues exploring the endless dark desolate abyss.

“I have no idea. No one's ever been here before.” Honestly, Glossaryck confesses.

“Oh, no. I'm dead. I'm dead. I died!” Horrified, Star gasps tugging at her blonde roots.

“Well, if you're dead, then I'm dead. And if you're calling me dead, I find it... well, I find it a little insulting,” Frankly. Glossaryck’s eyes narrow from Star’s ramblings.

“That…I…am I dead?” Star turns her blue hues to meet a pair of sea green.

“Probably? With magic you never really know.” Bluntly, the red head shrugs.

“Oh, no. I am totally dead. And I'm stuck here. With you. Not you!” Quickly, her narrowed eyes at Glossaryck turn to soften at Nova, shrugging.

“Uh-huh. Again. A little insulting.” Frowning, Glossaryck exclaims.

“You betrayed me!” Angrily, her blues glares at Glossaryck.

“I'm sorry it seemed that way. Can we get beyond this and just enjoy our time here together in... wherever we are?” Glossaryck sighs, squeezing his eyeball swirling the juices inside.

“And I have lost my appetite. Well we could get out and restore the realm…” Tired, the redhead grumbles.

“H-How?” Star questions.

“With magic what else?” Casually, she shrugs.

“Huh?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“For this to work we need to do a magical contract…” Nova informs her.

“A magical contract?” Curious, Star whispers.

“Yes, I can help you defeat Toffee.” Firmly, Nova promises her.

“You can?” Hopeful, Star smiles.

“Yes, but I need your help, I need more magic to get to the realm and recreate it. With magic on the fritz and now destroyed, we can only use fragments left.” Nova explains to Star.

“Wait what!?” Star blinks awestruck.

“The spell I will use will recreate the realm.” Simply, tiredly even Nova exhales.

“You can do that? That sounds awesome!” Giddily, Star grins.

“It really isn’t. For this to work I need to recreate the whole dimension and I can fix your wand, with the use of your butterfly form we will have enough magic to...” Annoyed, Nova grumbles.

“B-Butterfly form I haven’t even…” Nervous, Star glances to the side, she may have gone through mewberty, but she’s never used her butterfly form not like mother, she doesn’t know if she can.

“You too!? And I thought she was a late bloomer. You’ve gone through mewberty right…?” Worried, Nova furrows her brow.

“Yeah wanna see my mewberty wings…” Giggling, Star smiles as she flops her blonde roots to reveal the teeny tiny wings not amusing Nova who crosses her arms.

“Star focus.” Firmly, Glossarky orders her.

“Oh right…” Shyly, she smiles weakly.

“Hmm…guess I’ll have to help you with that in the contract.” Nova hums out loud.

“You can do that?” Impressed, Star arches a brow.

“My more experienced magic can help unlock it…you up for it?” Nova offers her hand out.

“Yes!!! I mean yes thank you mam…hmm what’s that?” Curious, Star peers into the soup when seeing a small bead of golden light.

“That will be our creation…” Proudly, Nova declares.

“Our creation? Aww hey cutie, why are they in soup?” Squealing, Star gushes at the pot only then to turn up and question Nova as calmly, Glossarky stirs the soup.

“It’s the only safe place for the creature…Gloss has been caring for it while we dealt with it.” Smirking, Nova exclaims.

“R-Right...so this magical contract what will happen?” Frowning, Star scratches her upper arm anxious only her blues to widen at the hand on her shoulder making her blues look into a pair of sea green, her blues dilating when briefly seeing a familiar red head best friend of hers.

“I will give you the power boost to unlock your mewberty form which would have matured over time, but it seems to not have sprung up yet for you and then with your form. You will help me finish the unicorn then go back to defeat Toffee.” Sternly, she explains the plan.

“What will you get out of it?” Star quirks her head to the side.

“Him dead and I will fix up the magical realm.” Intensely, she sneers, malice and poison etched into her tone.

“Now then do we have a deal?” Smirking, Nova questions Star, offering her hand out to Star who slowly but surely slides her hand in hers. Star’s eyes widen when on either end of the cauldron, a snow white ribbon laced around them both coiling their arms bounding and linking them together as both Star’s perky pink hearts and Nova’s cheeks marks begin to glow a familiar golden light as the soup between them that Glossarky stirs begins to bubble. The two soon shove their hands into the bowl, Star screaming out in agony at the burning searing pain of magic consuming her almost as directly both princesses places their hands around the ball of gold, lifting up the golden orb where a neighing unicorn is born between the two…


	67. Good On You

Sadly, Moon lays Toffee's finger in his fingerless hand, as soon as the finger meets the familiar skin the skin reaches out towards it and magically fuses back, bringing a proud smirk to Ludo’s beak as Toffee begins to ooze towards the ceiling.

“Good-bye.” Simply, Toffee tells Star as he looks up and continues to ooze upwards.

“No, no! No!” Scared, Star falls into the black ooze, her eyes widening as she thrashes in the black ooze of waves failing to swim back. Sadistically, Toffee watches the Butterfly’s feeble attempts before finally parting the realm, leaving Star along in the sickening sludge of coal black, her eyes wide soon beginning to be consumed by the sludge. Feebly, her thrashing finally end, exhaustion finally flowing through her veins as she collapses, falling into the dark depths of the corrupted magic, unaware of the lone arm reaching out towards her…

Slacked, Ludo's form goes limp as his eyes turn from eerie green to soulless black, and his body becomes lifeless. Robotically, Ludo then extends his arm, and Toffee grows from Ludo into his reptilian form, his suit grows back too. Stunned, he stares for a moment registering it all as gawking, Marco, Moon, Buff Frog and a sickly green Ash watch in on horror as he then vomits out Ludo.

“Yeech.” Stunned, Ludo releases a small squeak as Ash furrows her brow getting a sick sense of Deja vu from the salvia like shell around him.

Stoically, Toffee looks at his arm as the scar on his finger fades entirely. He moves his fingers, readjusting them flexing them. Quietly, he ruffles into his pocket, his brow furrowed as he gazes down at a familiar golden band conflicted.

“Where's my daughter?” Angrily, Moon demands from him.

“Where's Star?!” Together, Marco and Ash demand from him.

Silent, Toffee, still in disbelief over being alive, extends his hand outwards and crushes the black half-star fragment to dust, ash fragments come crumbling down on the crater.

“She's gone.” Indifferently, Toffee tells them and turns as he walks away making Ash, Marco and Buff frog gasp at the harsh news.

Seething, Moon Butterfly's eyes tear up, her cheek diamonds and arms grow dark purple veins. Her diamonds then turn dark purple, her voice panting heaving furious. Enraged, she roars and chases Toffee.

Tiredly, Toffee sighs as he turns around and brushes Moon's punch aside. Easily, he blocks a few more punches from Moon and catches her fists. Moon breaks free and holds Star's wand to his chest.

“I call the darkness onto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea! From ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can't be broken! From blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal! To summon forth the deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!” Pained, Moon cries her voice breaking filled with venom and malice. Sadly, the spell does nothing; Moon cries while Toffee holds up her arm with the wand.

“Are you finished?” Bored, Toffee questions her only for his yellow hues to widen when finding a fist impaled into his torso, directly through his heart. Unamused, Toffee turns his head, glancing down at Marco reeling back his fist through Toffee's body. His eyes are also tearing up. Easily, Toffee's body regenerates instantly. Toffee throws Marco into a boulder. Buff Frog runs over to help him, while Toffee grabs Moon, shoving her into the ground, then turning to walk away apathetically only to feel a small meek hand reach out, tugging at his trouser leg, making him turn to glare down at the shrivelled pathetic mess of Ludo tears in his eyes.

“Karate boy. Ash Wake up. Uh, I think the queen, uh, needs help…” Nervously, Buff frog whispers to both the groaning Ash and Marco as the tow stand, their eyes widening to find the broken form of the queen. Desperate, Queen Moon on her knees attempts to gather the particles of the broken star fragment and assemble them in Star's wand.

“Come on, come on. Why won't you fit? Come on!” Tearful, Queen moon cries tears of frustration.

“Queen?” Gently, Marco whispers.

“M-Maybe if I-I put the wand back together, it'll, it'll, it'll bring her back. But this piece won't fit.” Feebly, Moon reasons to herself, tears cascading down her face.

“Here. Try this one.” Gently, Marco offers a tiny piece noting the tears of frustration descending down her features. Blankly, Ash stares at the emotional broken wreck of Queen Moon and the broken butterfly family, seeing brief images of her own making her bow her head, tears burning down her scorching her cheeks. Angrily, she screams at the fleeting figure of Toffee, calmly turning to raise a brow at her battle cry as she draws her staff.

“Please... just tell me. Did I have any part to play in this?” Feebly, Ludo whimpers his voice cracking begging, pleading, desperate for some role in this scheme.

“No.” Bluntly, Toffee answers as devasted, Ludo's beak trembles, and Toffee continues to walk away that is until…

“Why!?” Swiftly, Toffee catches the staff looking down at the teary eyed girl, her yellows shaking, shimmering pleading to understand as they gaze into a pair of stone cold yellow, slowly softening as the girl’s rageful expression quickly shifts sharpening as she sniffles, tears threatening to fall.

“Why do you want to destroy the Butterfly’s!? Why go to such means as destroy magic? Why destroy the lives of innocent people!? Why do you hate them so much!? I know the attitudes of monsters isn’t kind here but to go to such means as this. There must be a reason so tell me why!? Why hurt so many people!? Why break up a family that has caused you no harm!?” Pleadingly, Ash begs, her voice filled with anger and sorrow.

Silently, Toffee’s eyes soften at the begging girl, bowing his head closing his eyes. Gently, he lowers the staff his stern yellow gazing into her own and opening his mouth to answer but stops himself. He offers his hand out confusing the young girl by his softened look only for the bright beam of a portal to distract them. Wild-eyed, all eyes turn to the golden butterfly floating above…a butterfly by the name of Star Butterfly…

“Star!” Relieved, Moon beams brightly at her daughter after having watched the wand fly up high into the sky shattering and completing into one star once more. An arm of gold sprouts out, reaching out and grasping hold of the wand acting as the gateway to Star’s transformation and return to Mewni. Her long golden locks tied into plaited buns with her horn hairband spiking out with numerous arms on either side of her, wearing a yellow dress matching her yellow wings as she floats high in the air glowing blazingly like the sun.

“Hi, Mom!” Chirpily, the distorted voice of Star greets her mother, who reels back smiling strained disturbed by her daughter’s starry eyes and demonic voice.

“Hi, sweetie. Don't you look lovely.” Tightly, Moon smiles waving weakly taken aback by her daughter’s transformation.

“Where's Toffee?” Darkly, Star questions her mother. Shyly, Moon points to him walking away. Powerfully, Star blasts him with a surge of golden light, Stunned, Ash gasps as suddenly, she is pushed out of the way as her ears ring, recovering. Slowly, she opens her eyes, her yellows wide as her ears ring, hearing his roar as he disintegrates into nothing but bones and ooze. Horrified, Ash staggers back, her hands darting to her lips, a rush of green rising in her cheeks as she turns her back, cradling her stomach disgusted at the sight of him.

“Star!” Happily, the others rush over to her side, startling her as she is tacked into a hug by a sniffling Moon. Exhausted, Star flutters down to the ground, transforming back to her normal self.

“Oh, my baby!” Relieved, Moon wraps her arms around her little girl, sniffling as Marco hugs her and so do Buff Frog, jumping on top of everyone.

“Hi.” Softly, Star whispers.

“Hi.” Everyone choruses as they all hug her while traumatised, Ash stares down at the disgusting oozy skeletal sight of the monster, her ears wincing grimacing as he makes a squishing sound attempting to stand, alerting them.

“You think you've won? Ha! You don't make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this all turns out!” Cackling, Toffee declares in hysterics only to be cut off and crushed by a falling pillar.

“It turns out you're dead. That's what you get! Hey! Look! Look what I did! All by myself "Oh, no! I can't see a thing!" Ha-ha!” Victorious, Ludo walks out.

“You know what, good on you Ludo good on you,” Honestly, Ash praises him, clapping, surprising Ludo.

“Really?” Brightly, he smiles at Ash nodding numbly grimacing at the eyeball. Disgusted, she squeaks at the sheer sight grabbing her staff and whacking it out of Ludo’s hand surprising him as it rolls off somewhere…

“Sorry,” Apologetic, she whispers to Ludo cradling his hand.

“It’s fine.” Ludo assures her as Ash turns away to face the others.

“Ash! You’ll never guess who I…” Startled, Star is taken aback as she is tackled into a hug by a sniffling Ash.

“Never do that again you hear me!” Angrily, she scolds Star making Star smile softly at her friend, Marco smiling gently at the two as the three-hug happy to be back with one another…

“Do you think he's really gone?” Quietly, Maroc wonders looking at the black sludge of a puddle.

“Looks pretty gone to me.” Bluntly, Buff Frog shrugs.

“Can't get more gone than that!” Smirking, Ludo proclaims.

Wincing, Moon examines her arms only for her blues to dilate in horror when seeing familiar purple veins pulsating and growing, crawling up her arms.

“Eclipsa...!” Panicked, Moon flees from the battlefield.

“Star, I've never seen you do a spell like that before.” Amazed, Marco smiles at her.

“Yeah that was overkill to a new extreme.” Ash praises.

“Yeah, I'm not sure what that was. Maybe it was Nova’s power…” Curious, Star hums out loud.

“Nova?” Astounded, Ash blinks at the name drop.

“Yeah mum you’ll love this Nova’s aliv…where’s mum?” Excitedly, Star turns to face her mother only to falter when seeing her mother nowhere in sight.

“I’m sure she’ll be back.” Gently, Marco promises her.

“Yeah she’s probably gone to check the Mewmans I mean after all this I’m sure they will be glad to see their queen.” Calmly, Ash explains the two of them patting her back as she leans on Marc and her for support.

“Yeah…” Softly, Star smiles only then for Ludo to approach.

“Okay, princess. I think we can both agree that I've got some stuff to work on.” Sighing, Ludo holds out dimensional scissors towards Star.

“You want me to cut off the beard?” Confused, Star frowns.

“No! Throw me back in the void. I need... to find myself.” Honestly, he confesses. Lazily, Star opens a dimensional portal.

“I'm ready.” Ludo jumps into Star's arms.

“Ludo wait!” I call out to him surprising him. I can’t leave it even when I was focusing on escaping I couldn’t help but hear some bits and pieces of Ludo’s past and feel so bad for him with his upbringing, relating to his plight of feeling like an outsider, not being good enough, not being wanted, hitting too close to home.

“Huh wha…wha is it?” Shocked, Ludo glances at me.

“To be loved first Ludo… you got to learn to love yourself.” Calmly, I tell him making his eyes widen contemplating my words as his yellows begin to tear up as I smile gently at him.

“Thank you…” Sniffing, he brushes the tears away nodding his head as after saying goodbye to his eagle and spider, Star tosses him into the portal.

“What was that about?” Weirded out, Marco questions me.

“Client confidentiality.” Smugly, I smile hands behind back only then to outstretch one of my hands and I twirl my staff about.

“What?” Lost, Marco frowns.

“Come on Mr PHD you should know that…” Teasingly, I elbow him.

“Good luck,” Star whispers chuckling him some bag of crisps as she closes the portal, leaving Ludo to think once more as we head back to Mewni being greeted by King River and the other Levitato victims on eagles, roaring as River declares himself to be king of the birds or something, unaware of a certain crystal beginning to crack.

“So, your plan worked…I mean a part of it did. Seems I got to finish what you started right?” Chuckling, Vesper rises form the shadowy shrouds of the forest of certain death, picking up the eyeball that blinks at him, making him smirk smugly as he juggles the eye in his hand, watching on alongside the eyeball as he turns his back to Mewni, opening up a familiar pair of scissors and heading inside, where his real plan will finally begin.

Thrashing, the snow winds of the mountains echo through the mountain scape as alone, Mina Loveberry stands tall and proud in the vast depths of the chilliness. Her eyes widen when she finds stuck in the vast century of snow, an outline. Curious, she approaches the outline, her green blues widening at the sight before her, her smile turning as bright as the sun, tears threatening to fall when seeing the tuft of ruby red peer out shyly from the cloaked figure, turning the limp body of the unconscious figure to reveal a familiar red head.

“I found you…after all these years. I knew you wouldn’t abandon us…my queen.”


	68. The Butterfly Dynasty

Bustling, the ringing clang of metal echoes in the camp as monsters and Septarian’s scurry around, going by their daily tasks. The figure approaching the camp flinches from all the dirty looks sent his way, noting the spit slathering on him as he glares at a few proud standing Septarian’s, their grip tightening around their spears, glaring icily at the figure who happily glares back, smirking smugly.

“You don’t belong here half scale!” Angrily, one of the septarian roars out.

“This coming from the inferior reptile that can’t even count to 10.” Coolly, I counter.

“I-I can count you little freak!!” Roaring, he raises his weapon to the high heavens only to gasp, his eyes widen when easily, his wrist is caught, the sharp crisp crunch of bone echoing making him cry out. He is slammed down to the floor, alerting a few more, eagerly rushing in to take on the lankier, smaller, weaker looking septarian only to end up the same as the rest. Quietly, Vesper sits upon his throne back straight proudly on his throne of Septarian’s and monsters, groaning aching in pain, whimpering.

“Just get out of here! You don’t belong here!”

“Enough.” Coolly, the stern hoarse voice rings out making the monsters and Septarian’s freeze in their steps their eyes wide in alarm dilated in fear as they turn to the main tent of the camp where standing before them, standing tall and proud is the king, Seth of Septarsis.

“Boy come.” Assertively, he orders Vesper who leaps down from the pile of groaning bodies, calmly stepping towards the male, climbing up the staircase of stone, feeling ever single killer glare upon his bike but he remains undazed, adjusted to it all as he enters the tent.

“This better be good boy.” Tiredly, Seth furrows his brow, returning to his own throne of bone, exhaling huskily. Calmly one of his attendees inserts familiar vials of IVs into him, Vesper’s eyes narrowing at the heart monitor beeping causally when he sees the copious cuts, bruises and scars littered all over his form, in particular he notes the sliver sheen of his metallic claw lying limp to his side. Vesper’s eyes narrow further when noting the skulls of Mewmans littered all over the place, scratching at the bandaged arm, noting a few stains of ruby red, but his gaze lingers on Seth’s cracks embedded into them, noting Seth’s sharp claws digging deep into the skull, hearing the crisp crunch acting as if the mewman skull was a stress ball.

“Good to see you too Sir Seth.” Chirpily, Vesper smirks down at the taller, muscular, burlier septarian whose eyes narrow disgusted by his casual greeting.

“It’s king to you half scale…” Poisonously, he spits out to Vesper who flinches back at the sheer venom, disgust and malice laced in his tone.

“Apologies…I thought to report in concerning the deserter.” Vesper reports bowing his head when hearing the crisp crunch of bone once more staring down at the fragments remnants of what once was a skull now nothing more but puzzles pieces. Fiercely, he bares his feral fangs at the thought, his sea green hues widen when hearing the frantic beating of his heart, rage flowing through his burning boiling veins despite being the coldblooded creature that he is, the king of them at that, to hear that traitor’s title along disgusted him.

“Tch tell me does that traitor still call himself that name?” Seething, Seth demands from Vesper.

“Indeed, he does.” Coolly, Vesper nods his head confirming it as he hears the faint clatter making him turn to see the balled up remnants of calcium crushed into his shaking quivering fist, stained with a light dusting of snow white.

“Tch, keeping a name a mewman gave him. He’s nothing more than a pet to them.” Sneering, Seth dictates as Vesper flinches.

“Indeed, betraying you was the worst mistake he ever made.” Calmly, Vesper nods his head.

“For him to create his own faction, for them to call that deserter a prince…it’s only fitting he would die by the hands of a butterfly.” Proudly, Seth smirks gleefully, a glint of joy and sweet satisfaction at the fate of his advisor, his close colleague, his ally through the hellish battle of these centuries.

“Indeed.” Vesper nods his head once more, disgust laced in his tone at the thought.

“He is dead, I take it you made sure of that.” Icily, Seth snaps as he nods his head.

“The traitor did not deserve to live I made sure of it.” Proudly, Vesper assures Seth bowing before his king.

“Good then why are you here half scale?” Icily, he demands from Vesper grimacing.

“Because I’m loyal I’m not some scummy traitor. I’m not him. Unlike that deluded old fool, I know what must be done and I know what we can do to win against the dynasty, destroy the people that took so much from us.” Earnestly, he confesses to his leader.

“You had mentioned this how much longer must I wait boy?” Impatiently, Seth demands from him.

“Just a bit more…” He begs to Seth, hand on his chest.

“I have waited enough. Do you have any idea how disgusting it is cowering in the shadows if it hadn’t been for her, for them….” Seething, Seth snarls slamming his fist down on the desk, a tremor like an earthquake cracks form making Vesper flinch back but he keeps his calm gulping nervously, sweat sliding down his trembling features.

“I just need more time my king. Please it will be done. My plan for their demise will be all the more poetic, all the sweeter if we wait. Patience only prolongs their suffering my king.” Vesper assures Seth scowling down at the boy.

“Poetic you say….” Fascinated, Seth cranes his neck to the side at the thought.

“I promise you sir, the queen’s head will be served to you on a silver platter.” Confidently, Vesper assures him.

“Even if it did it is not the head I desire.” Bitterly, Seth sneers.

“I know sir…but sir so long as the royal family crumble, Septarian’s will be saved from the persecution wrongfully thrown at them. I promise you the plan I have it will be poetic justice.” Arrogantly, Vesper promises him.

“Justice…don’t throw that word at me boy!” Sharply, Seth snarls making Vesper recoil back taken aback by the trigger.

“What do you mean sir?” Curious, Vesper raises a brow at his leader’s disgusted sneer.

“Long before you were even born that reason was thrown, labelled upon our people’s demise. Innocence were slain all in the name of justice tch don’t use that word before me boy.” Furious, Seth explains to Vesper, his eyes widening from the elder’s words.

“Understood my king. We have waited long enough that traitor paid for his crime and now it’s up to us, to take back what is our, to take back our homeland, our world, our country and I will do so. I promise you Seth. I won’t do you wrong not like them, not like that disgrace to the septarian kind.” Earnestly, Vesper explain to Seth nodding his head.

“I know…what is your plan solider?” He raises a brow at his soldier’s sly smirk, his eyes narrowing when briefly seeing the phantom figure of his sly smirk.

“Destroy the Butterfly dynasty.”


	69. Rose Garden

“Ready, Glossaryck? Here comes the airplane.” Smiling, Star beams as she makes airplane noises, bringing in a slick silver spoonful of Pudding towards Glossaryck in his highchair.

“Globgor, Globgor.” Glossaryck bellows after having been resurrected the previous day thanks to Star.

“Come on, Glossaryck. Be a good boy.” Star pleads. Messily, Glossaryck throws the bowl of pudding at Star's face.

“Glossaryck, what have I told you? We express ourselves with our words, not our pudding.” Disgusted, Star wipes off the mud mask of pudding, fortunately not having stained her attire consisting of a sea green short dress with a light pink octopus on the front, a white collar, and white lace on the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt, magenta and orange striped leggings, purple boots with a rhino design, and a small star bag with a face. Chaotically, Glossaryck tilts his chair over, jumps out, and takes off running on all fours.

“Globgor!”

“Oh, Glossaryck. Here, boy. Do you wanna...?” Smirking, Star opens her drawer.

“Globgor?” Intrigued, Glossaryck turns to face Star.

“...Go for a walk?” Smirking, she holds up a leash moving it about.

“Globgor!” Eagerly, Glossaryck is running on Star's leash while struggling Star is trying to keep up.

“Glossaryck, slow down!” Pleadingly, Star begs.

“Globgor, Globgor.” Fed up, Star yells only making her blues widen as they stop temporarily.

“Glossaryck, what the heck?” Scowling, Star demands from him as Glossaryck sniffs a painting. He then holds up his leg, making Star’s blues dilate in horror.

“Stop that, bad Glossaryck. Are we gonna have to go back into the diaper, 'cause I will do it.” Warningly, Star scolds him.

“Globgor!” Fascinated, Glossaryck sees a squirrelicorn, and takes off running.

“Aaaaah, Glossaryck!” Screaming, Star cries out as her ears hear the rip of fabric or material making her eyes expand as Glossaryck leaps out the window.

“Globgor!”

“No!” Star shouts as Glossaryck continues his pursuit of the squirrelicorn in a garden outside. He chases it through a bush, and leaps into the air after it, but is then caught by an arm, a gloved one.

“Whoa, Glossaryck! Heh, oh my goodness, I am so sorry about your roses. He'd... oh!” Horrified, Star finally catches up, gasping grimacing at the sight of the bashed bush, roses crooked.

“Oh don't worry. They're just flowers. It's not like they're something really cool, like a squirrelicorn. Isn't that right?” Smoothly, she dismisses Star only then to turn to Glossaryck.

“Globgor! Globgor, Globgor.” Smiling, Eclipsa pokes Glossaryck's forehead jewel, causing it to light up. Glossaryck suddenly becomes less hyper.

“What... Oh!” Relaxed, Glossaryck goes limp in the gloved woman’s hand.

“How did you do that and teach it to me now?!” Amazed, Star instantly begs the woman.

He just looked like he needed a little head scratch. Laughing, the woman smiles as Glossaryck releases a small whisper of Globgor, once more.

“You know, once in a while, you've got to slow down and appreciate the feeling of a nice head scratch, or the smell of a freshly bloomed rose, or the taste of a delicious candy bar.” Messily, Eclipsa takes out a chocolate bar and devours it, moaning pleasantly at the sweet relish of chocolate. Carelessly, she throws the wrapper into a bucket filled with many similar wrappers.

“I might have some self-control issues.” Sheepishly, Eclipsa smiles shrugging casually as the two of them erupt into a pair of giggles.

“Yeah, me, too. You seem so familiar. We've met before, right?” Curious, Star hums out loud.

“Maybe. I used to visit this garden a lot. Oh-oh, have you been to the Rose Tower? The view of the garden is absolutely divine!” Gushing, Eclipsa beams looking up at the crumbling tower, wild thorns coiled around the destroyed rubble mess of the tower.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no. That's been condemned for forever.” Quickly, Star rejects the idea.

“Well, don't let that stop you.” Sneakily, Eclipsa smirks back at Star.

“Hey, if you're around tonight, you should come to the royal dinner.” Star invites her.

“Oh, that sounds delightful. But I may have other plans.” Kindly, she rejects the offer.

“Aw. You got a hot date?” Teasingly, Star smirks.

“Something like that.” The woman shrugs only for Star’s blues hues to dilate at the loud boom of rubble coming crashing down as Queen Butterfly and the Magic High Commission burst down the castle door and enter the garden.

“Star!” Urgently, Queen Moon calls out to her daughter dashing towards her, confusing Star.

“Mom!” Confused, Star calls out to her mother taken aback by the imperative tone as she rushes over to her daughter’s side. Angrily, Omnitraxus Prime smashes his way to the woman and pins her to the wall, the sheer force of him tossing the woman into the wall causes cracks as she grimaces in pain from the pinning technique.

“Omnitraxus!” Horrified, Star scowls at the sight of the male in his normal body, his claws holding the woman to the wall. Omnitraxus Prime is a large, hunchbacked, humanoid-like being with a skull-shaped face with several connected swords sticking out of it, a body made up of stars, planets, and galaxies, and a craterous mountain on his back and shoulders. White clouds constantly surround his body. Quickly, the other guards run over to him.

“What is going on?” Lost, Star demands from her mother turning to her.

“Star, are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Panicked, Queen Moon lunges over to her daughter’s side, jumping over to kneel down, her gloved fingertips gently on her daughter’s heart cheek, worry laced in her tone as she questions Star.

“What? No. No one hurt me. I was just talking to that nice lady.” Frowning, Star glances at the pinned woman.

“Nice lady? Star, that's Eclipsa.” Stenrly, Queen Moon reveals to Star, her blues dilating at the name.

“Oh. Long time, no speak, Moon. How did that spell work out for you?” Cheekily, she smiles down at the queen of Mewni asking her curious to know the results of the spell as she is cuffed up and taken into the dungeons…

“Good morning my queen! I have come baring gifts of splendour for your radiance!” Proudly, Mina proclaims as she enters the icy tower, dragging a heavy bag leaving a trail of crimson behind, the flickering flames between them both.

“Remember when I taught you how to hunt that was fun. Your mother was so proud of when you brought back that pig, even if that pig barely had any meat for us. You were your mother’s prized child, much better than that other one.” Mina rambles placing the bloodied bag to the side as she walks over to the bedside of the redhaired woman,

“I mean look at her denying everything the great Solaria did, the nerve of her, she fought a war for her safety and how did she thank her by hooking up with the O.G monster! Honestly the nerve of that girl, I reckon she did it to get back at her, wouldn’t be surprised with that girl…” Proudly, Mina proclaims, smiling sadly only then to turn bitter, her eyes narrowing, remembering the young child never having fully comprehended how much her mother sacrificed for their safety, for their future, she loved them so much she staked her life on the line for her.

“But you were different you understood your mother risking her life for you and the people. She died for you both to live, to reign, to have peaceful and safe reigns. She loved you both so much…if only you two knew…” Tearfully, Mina smiles, leaning over her bed, the only real bed where as she slept on the sleeping bag another bed of rocks laid by her side. She places her hand on the red head, tenderly touching her head, smiling softly at her, sadness in her glassy greens, pain laced in her tone, continuing to care for the unconscious woman, giving no response, Mina’s voice echoing meeting deaf ears, in a land beyond everyone.

_So…love. Yeah let me tell you something about love my future descendants I do not get it. I mean seriously, mum was fine without a man. I mean she did have someone I mean we exist so…right? I’m not adopted right? No, no course not I look exactly like mum Mina says so…speaking of her, she’s creepy. I think she has a thing for my mum or something she’s very…caring towards my mum then again it could be the spells, mum said something about Mina having some side effects, I’m sure it’s nothing bad. I mean it’s mum._

_But still the spell book I haven’t really read much of it yet I mean it’s such a huge book you know feels like I’m about to be body slammed by a huge mountain so I’m taking my time by going into my favourite queen’s chapter. Sorry mum not you, not that I can, mum said it isn’t ready yet, she still has spells she wants to put in so her chapter isn’t in yet meaning it’s aunt Skywinne’s I tried looking into uncle Justin’s but…adding wings isn’t that great considering I have portal scissors. Yeah probably should have told mum by now by Clips and I stole one of Hekapoo’s scissors it was Clip’s idea I was against it terrified of facing one of mum’s advisor’s wrath, but Clips convinced me again. I swear if Clips wasn’t a princess, she should be a sales person with her charisma. I wonder if she got it from uncle Jushtin I wish I had that sort of charisma…maybe she got it from dad, I wonder what I got from him…_

_“What are you doing Nova?” Startled, I leap up slightly as I am sat on the bench in the rose garden, my quill stilling its movements as I turn for my sea green to meet a similar shade of my own._

_“Oh, hey mother nothing much just thinking of some practice spells.” Shyly I smile at mum surprised to see her not in a meeting as she joins me by my side._

_“Oh yeah can I see?” Curious, she outstretches her hand out._

_“Sure, hold on here we go…” Smiling, I pass her my notepad, brushing my quill aside, brining my knees to my chest feeling my stomach begin bubbling, anxious over her thoughts of my spells. I mean they aren’t the best of the best spells, but I like them, then again, they are my spells._

_“Nightmare eater?” Intrigued, my mother arches a brow noting the design of the small, teeny tiny creatures scooping up and eating the bad dream._

_“Yeah I made sure whenever I go to bed and struggle to sleep to summon my eater it’ll help me fall asleep and if I’m struggling it’ll ease my dreams like if I’m having a nightmare.” Sheepishly, I confess to mum as she listens leaning over smirking._

_“Huh sounds useful…you sleeping well?” Concerned, she questions me._

_“Sorta I mean we all have nightmares…” Shyly, I smile not sure what to say._

_“True, true so where’s Eclipsa? You too are usually together.” My mother asks me, raising a brow._

_“O-Oh well she was invited to some party.” Strained, I smile at the thought of Penelope Ponyhead, inviting my sister out to the bounce lounge definitely not my scene._

_“And you weren’t?” Frowning, my mother crosses her arms._

_“Nah, it’s fine though it’s one of those fancy parties not my scene…” Pained, I sigh at the sad truth of it all I mean I’m no elegant princess I’m not Eclipsa she can do so much with her words and dancing, me I can barely speak without saying something stupid and I can barely dance…I’m nothing compared to hers._

_“I see and you weren’t invited.” Bluntly, my mother deadpans as I note the concern in her eyes making me smile softly appreciative of her worry._

_“Sis wanted me to come but it’s not my scene you know, I’m not really elegant you know…not like Clipse she’s everything a princess should be, you know elegant, regal…pretty.” Sheepishly, I shrug._

_“Hey who said you’re not pretty, listen to me you are beautiful.” Confidently, she promises me._

_“Thanks mum…” Grateful, I bow my head grateful._

_“Come on…” Smirking, she stands up offering her hand out to me._

_“Where we going?” Perplexed, I question her as she draws out her dimensional scissors as together we leap into the portal, my eyes widening at the familiar battle cry alongside a familiar blonde roaring, wearing a woolly attire reminding me of a Viking as I frown at Angie._

_“Johansen’s, they want to meet you….” Smiling, she tells me._

_“What about Eclipsa?” I question._

_“I don’t think it would be her scene.” Smugly, she recites making my green hues widen my smile widening pleased and grateful for her words._

_“Seriously? Um okay.” Dumbly, I laugh not sure what to say as we make our way inside._

_“Your majesty thank you for joining us.” Grateful, Angie’s father, the current head of the Johansson’s greet us._

_“It’s no problem Gregory I want you to meet my daughter, my heir Nova.” Proudly, my mother places her hands on my shoulders, pushing me forward surprising me. I look up at the tall male with blonde hair in numerous plaits._

_“Hi…” Weakly, I smile._

_“A bit thin isn’t she? Needs some fattening up she does. You sure she can fight?” Angie calls out to me as I roll my eyes at my friend, playfully punching my shoulder making me grimace but smile at my old sparring partner. Angie’s hair is in two pigtails plaited wearing a dark brown skort with leather trousers all over the hip, she wears brown leggings, brown boots and a brown poncho, yeah Angie loves the colour brown calls it camouflage, despite the forest being green._

_“Can she fight? My daughter has quelled twenty-five rebellions and has taken on all the knights of the butterfly castle, she even gave me a hard time!” Proudly, mum boasts as I smile uneasily at the praise from my mother boasting not sure what to say._

_“Mum…” Whining, I reel my neck back sinking into my collar ruby red as she smirks._

_“It’s true. She can take you lot on!” Cackling, my mother declares._

_“Wait what?” Startled, I blink confused as I feel a sharp sense of dread flow though me as they all come to charge at me only for me to raise my wand, might as well see if this pressure spell works. Brightly, I smile as I slam my staff down, a purple aura surrounding each of the Johansson’s slamming them down on the ground making them cry out in shock._

_“No fair…she has magic.” Groaning, Angie wheezes out before falling to the dark depths of unconsciousness as I glance at my mum smirking proud._

_“Yeah that’s my girl! Johansson, I expect my snookers by the end of the day!” Mum calls out as my mother hoots hollering at me making me smile shyly, glancing to the side my cheeks ruby red after winning the battle royal of sorts as we leave, heading back home…._

“We need to decontaminate you…” Smoothly, Hekapoo exclaims as Startled, Star gasps surprised to find herself in a med bay or a different part of it as water drenches down on the now damp Star. Shuddering, Star shivers, then lets out a yelp as Hekapoo holds up an otoscope to her face.

“Look into the light, please.” Hekapoo instructs.

“What?” Lost, Star’s blues narrow.

“Uh, to check for spots of evil.” Simply, Hekapoo answers.

“Spots of evil?” Confused, Star enquires.

“Well, there's no telling what Eclipsa might have done to you.” Hekapoo reasons.

“Stop it. I am telling you, Eclipsa didn't do anything to me. I am fine.” Annoyed, Star scowls pushing Hekapoo off after seeing bright ruby red hearts in Star’s baby blue hues.

“What? Uff. What are you d... hey!” Suddenly, Rhombulus pulls up a wheelchair and bumps Star into it.

“Cover your left eye with the paddle and read the lines as best you can.” Star is dropped off by Omnitraxus Prime who stands ready next to an eye chart.

“I-A-M-E-V-I- what no you don't. That just spells "I am evil." Star catches on, scowling at Omni and Rhombulus.

“That was, like, totally an admission!” Rhombulus assumes his snake hands hissing at her.

“What? No, I was right. This is rigged. I was reading the thing.” Irritated, Star declares.

“Skin check. Oh, dear. Have you always had this mole?” Gently, Hekapoo’s rubber yellow gloves point to her mole.

“Yes, but it doesn't make me evil. Just a little self-conscious sometimes. And why is there a monkey?” Star glances to the side only then to frown at the Monkey poking at her blonde roots.

“To check for evil fleas.” Hekapoo clarifies.

“Evil fleas?” Star raises a brow as suddenly, the monkey screeches startling Star.

“He found something.” Panicked, Hekapoo gasps only then for the monkey to casually take out a flea and eat it.

“Never mind. He says they're just regular fleas.” Hekapoo clarifies.

“I knew that.” Grumpy, Star huffs.

“Stand here, arms down.” Hekapoo and the other members put Star on an operating table.

“One moment.” Professionally, Hekapoo straps Star to the table.

“Hey! What? Do you even know what you're doing?” Scowling, Star demands as Rhombulus sticks two probes on Star's heart cheeks.

“No, but we still gotta do a test. Are you evil?” Honestly, he tells Star yelling at her as his snake’s hiss.

“No!” Bored, Star groans glancing to the side as the machine buzzes and displays a signal. Focused, Hekapoo hums writing down the results.

“Are you evil, are you evil, are you evil?” Angrily, Rhombulus roars.

“Is she all right?” Concerned, Queen Moon rushes inside, her brow furrowed.

“I am fine. I talked to Eclipsa for, like, two seconds, and she was really nice. No big deal.” Sighing, Star tells her mother.

“It could be a very big deal.” Sternly, she argues against Star.

“Okay, fine, but why?” Lost, Star questions her.

“Star, she betrayed her kingdom. She abandoned her people so she could run off with a monster.” Disgusted, Queen Moon’s eyes narrow in revulsion, spitting out the term as if it were poison.

“Mm-hmm, yes, right. I knew that. Kinda selfish. Okay, then what? She blew everything up?” Unimpressed, Star arches a brow.

“No. They crystallized her before she had the chance.” Swiftly, Queen Butterfly answers.

“Wa-wa-wait, you crystallized her for being in love?” Gawking, Star frowns at her mother.

“To a monster. And that's not all. She didn't respect the natural order. She meddled in the dark arts and created her own chapter of dangerous evil magic.” Calmly, Queen Moon answers.

“Have you ever even read it?” Tired, Star asks her brother.

“Of course not.” Queen Butterfly scoffs at the sheer thought.

“Well I have, and it really wasn't that big of a deal.” Honestly, Star confesses.

“Chime in any time, guys. You knew her, too.” Annoyed, she hisses to the commission.

“Uh, I mean, I saw her double-dipping in the ranch at the royal ball once…” Casually, Hekapoo shrugs helpless.

“She told me she thought Rhombulus was annoying.” Omni points out.

“Can you believe it?” Loudly, Rhombulus screams.

“Yes.” Bluntly, Star deadpans.

“Oh, yeah. She totally used to eat babies!” Rhombulus declares.

“Nope, nope, that wasn't Eclipsa. That was Bobipsa, the barbarian baby eater.” Hekapoo corrects him.

“Are you calling me a liar?” Angrily, Rhombulus yells.

“I'm pretty sure Eclipsa was a pescatarian.” Omni guesses.

“Okay, guys, as fascinating and fact-filled as this conversation is, I'm feeling kinda done. The tests say I'm fine.” Exasperated, Star groans.

“But Star she left her sister to rule, her sister who had no training, no preparing, nothing to rule a kingdom she has no knowledge on, she was barely of age to even get the wand.” Moon points out.

“Okay yes that is selfish but look how Mewni turned out from her reign…” Star gives her that.

“Only because she manged to step up and take responsibility unlike Eclipsa. Star, please, these tests are for your own good.” Sighing, she begs to her daughter to see the truth.

“Ugh! I am good. And, it sounds like Eclipsa didn't deserve to be crystallized. I mean, what's next, you gonna crystallize me if I do something you don't approve of?” Scowling, Star glares at them.

“Give us the room.” Tiredly, Queen Moon tells the commission who nod and comply to the queen’s command as she approaches, unstrapping Star for the two to properly talk. Gently, Moon seats herself on the table, Star was strapped upon.

“You know, when I first met Eclipsa, I trusted her, too. I didn't know any better. Truthfully, Star, you're very capable for your age, but-” Patiently, Moon begins.

“Then why won't anyone listen to me?” Frustrated, she demands from her.

“It's complicated. Eclipsa can be very... convincing. For your safety, let me handle this.” She tells her daughter gently.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Curious, Star asks her.

“I'm afraid the only option is immediate re-crystallization.” Curtly, Queen Moon stands.

“What? No. No, no, no, no. That's so harsh. You can't just go crystallizing…” Star starts.

“This isn't a debate, Star. I gave my orders to the Magic High Commission, and they're on their way to her cell as we speak. She's to be re-crystallized immediately!” Sternly, Queen Moon declares.

“Oh-ho-ho, we'll see about that…”


	70. The Roses

“Man you sure had a fever it was fortunate we’re so close to snow heheheh…I remember when you were just a little girl, you first saw snow you looked so shocked, it was adorable and then when you made a snow man.” Fondly, Mina smiles as she dips the fabric into the cold bowl placing it yet again on her trembling temple, her features ruby red, droplets of sweat cascading down her temple as Mina tends to her, refusing to leave her side.

“Solaria was so happy, you should have seen her, just look at you and the other one playing around, made her realize how much she wanted to protect you two, seeing you play in the snow and when you chucked those snowballs at us heh…” Giggling, Mina smiles looking down at the slumbering red head.

“It may have been seen as unbecoming for a queen to play such a childish game but she didn’t care, she never cared when it came to you too…I wish she was like that with me.” Sniffling, Mina’s shy sad smile falters, her sea greens beginning to water at the rush of memories, of her…her heart aching at the memory of it all.

_“So what are we doing exactly?” Curious, I question my mother as I follow my mother into the training grounds as my mother casually tosses me a blade, a sabre which I easily catch twirling it about testing the weight of the blade alongside the catching the shield thrown my way, easily catching it making my mother smirk proud as she gets out her sword._

_“Nothing much just some exercises…” Casually, she shrugs as my eyes narrow when we begin circling one another, feeling a familiar burning sensation flowing through my pumping veins, the adrenaline coursing through me as my feet quickly cartwheel out of the way of my mother’s slick slash, narrowly missing the hit as I her the hum of her blade and the swoosh of the air being cut cleanly in half._

_“Don’t you have important meetings to tend to with the council?” I question acting as if the blade nearly nipping my throat had not just happened as calmly, my fingertips graze my neck feeling a faint sting, noting the faint smudge of crimson as I brush it off, creating crimson smudges smearing on my skin into a lighter shade of pink._

_“Perhaps but you are my daughter.” Simply, she shrugs making me smile fondly appreciating her words._

_“Mum you don’t need to waste your time with me.” Gently, I tell her the heavy clash of metal meeting metal echoing as her sword bashes against my shield, my brow furrowed, this is mum hands down this is how you get to see the real mum, something Clipse never understood due to her reluctance to fight. She never got to know mum while I got to, I got to know mum outside the title of monster carver, she loves us I just wish Eclipsa knew that. She always goes on and on about mum being a monster or if something brings her up. It’s always negative, mum cares for her people I know she does she goes to those meetings for a reason, she started that war for a reason. Besides I know she may act cold and tough but she…that’s how mum is._

_“Waste you think me training you was a waste?” Sternly, mum places her hand on her hip as I dodge the barrage of fists and kicks sent my way making her smile broadly pleased by my agility._

_“Well no.” I deny, raising my shield blocking another strike sent downwards at me and kicking at her opened torso making her grunt and stumble back._

_“Then think of this as training since you’ve gotten your wand I haven’t seen much hand on hand combat, let’s hope you can catch up now!” Cheekily, she smirks reeling her blade back performing her iconic justice strike. I smirk back, relishing the adrenaline and hype flowing through me as I dive down, sliding in between her legs and kicking her back once more, only making her stagger forward taken aback by the kick to the torso._

_“Oh trust me I can catch up.” Confidently, I assure her the pair of us smirking as we charge at one another, my wand having transformed into a staff. I discard my sword and shield making my mum smirk as she charges at me only to be deflected by my staff, pushing her back as I dodge her killer kick._

_“Nice dodge.” Approvingly, my mother smirks standing proudly._

_“I had a good teacher.” Laid back, I shrug making my mother chuckle._

_“Damn right you did. Want to get a snookers?” Curious she questions me gesturing to the vending machine making me smile._

_“You read my mind.” Honestly, I confess wandering over._

_“You nearly destroyed me there. Now let me ask you something, do you think Eclipsa could have done that?” Smiling Mum questions me leaning against the wall as she passes me a snookers and a bottle of water making me smile grateful. I take a greedy gulp of water while my mother practically crouches down on the bar, ripping it to shreds making me chuckle._

_“…Maybe?” Meekly, I smile not sure what to say as I glance to the side._

_“Come on we both know her you did this on your own, she couldn’t have…” Confidently, mum dismisses as I take a small bite out of my snookers, being the type to savour my food unlike my mother and sister._

_“But…” I begin, Eclipsa is crafty she could do anything if she put her mind to it._

_“Listen to me Nova, I know what you’re going through…” Tiredly, my mother exhales._

_“You do?” Surprised, I arch a brow at her honest nod._

_“You remember your uncle Jushtin?” She probs as I nod quietly._

_“Yeah…” I confirm._

_“Everyone loved him. They wanted him to be queen but when I came into the picture no one wanted me as queen. Everyone wanted Jushtin, everyone wanted to be his friend but not me they would say I was too loud, too barbaric, too blunt and Jushtin was perfect in their eyes.” Sadly, mum confesses to me making my eyes soften at mum, understanding her struggle more than I had expected._

_“What did you do?” Curious, I question mum tiredly exhaling head down._

_“I kept on living. Why care what a few people think? What matters is how you view yourself, is how you love yourself you got that kid?” She asks me as I bow my head._

_“Love…myself?” Quietly, I whisper contemplating her words._

_“Yeah…I know I’m not there for you and Clips much but just know what I do I do for you two.” Earnestly, she tells me placing her hand on my shoulder._

_“I know mum I know…” Softly, I smile bashfully bowing my head as I feel my mother bring me into a side hug making me smile softly at mum, looking up at her, feeling safe, secure and so much better than before as mum and I continue talking, about all sorts until she has a meeting leaving me. I return to my spell book, a newfound focus in my mind…_

“Rhombulus, no! Wait!” Pleadingly, Star begs seated upon the perky pink cloud that is Cloudy. Messily, Star crashes into Rhombulus as he fires his crystal blast, causing it to ricochet off the walls, floor, and ceiling.

“Aaah!”

“Turn it off!” Hekapoo cries out as the spell hits Rhombulus in his butt, causing small crystals to grow out of it.

“Ahhhggg! Ow! OWIE! Great... Now I got crystals growing outta my-”

“Well, Star, you've caused quite the ruckus.” Curtly, Moon cuts Rhombulus off to glare sternly.

“Will you all just listen to me for one second? Crystallizing people is a serious punishment, and so far, no one has been able to convince me that Eclipsa deserves it.” Annoyed, Star screams at the group.

“Star, I know Eclipsa seems nice, but she can get into your head and make you do things you don't want to do.” Gently, Queen Moon begins.

“Oh, my goodness, you're right. Giving you that spell to destroy Toffee was her idea. Oh, no, wait. You were the one who went to her for help.” Annoyed, Star exclaims as no one notices the pair of mauve hues widening at the name drop.

“All right, yes, but...” Queen Moon begins.

“And you made a deal with her. When Toffee was destroyed, she'd be set free. Well, hey, Toffee's gone, and you wanna go back on your word?” Sternly, Star reminds her as Eclipsa blinks reigning her composure, observing the scene unfolding.

“But Star, look what her spell did to me. When I performed that spell, I could feel the darkness. Eclipsa is evil, Star. I know you don't believe it now, but if you wait to find out the truth for yourself, it'll be too late.” Upset, Moon tells her daughter, not wishing for the same fate to befall upon her daughter. Gravely, Queen Moon takes off her glove to reveal her pulsating purple veins noting a darker butterfly in her palm.

“Okay, fine. If she is as bad as you say she is, then put her in a crystal. But she at least deserves to have a fair trial.” Firmly, Star argues.

“Oh, for goodness sake, fine. We'll have a trial.” Agitated, Moon gives in grumbling.

“Ah, Yes! Due process, due process.” Victorious, Star does a small victory dance at her win.

“But I'm only allowing this because I want there to be no doubt amongst anyone in Mewni—I'm looking at you, Star—that Eclipsa is evil and deserves her fate.” Strictly, Queen Moon declares.

“See Eclipsa? Around here, we believe in a little thing called the justice system.” Proudly, Star tells her as amused, Eclipsa smiles, amusingly watching her dance.

“Hey, where are you going?” Confused, Star furrows her brow when noting the commission including her mother turning their backs to leave.

“Well it's going to take a little time to get the trial all set up.” Snippily, she informs her daughter.

“What? No, you can't just leave her chained up in this dark and smelly dungeon.” Annoyed, Star gestures to said woman chained up in the dark murky prison cell.

“You know, I always did enjoy gazing at the roses.” Fondly, Eclipsa smiles making Star’s eyes widen as it all clicks together.

Scowling, Star approaches a familiar tower, thick vines of roses and thorns roots coiled around the collapsing tower.

“Oh, hello, Princess Butterfly.” Smiling, the guard greets the determined girl, wand out.

“Stand aside.” Growling, she orders raising her wand threateningly. Easily, the guard stands aside, and the other begins unlocking the multi-locked door. Star sighs, and then just opens all the locks with her wand.

“Eclipsa.” Stenrly, Star enters the room finding the woman perched on the windowsill looking out at the rose garden.

“Star. I was hoping you'd-” Happily, Eclipsa greets her only to be cut off by the pink glow of the wand raised at her.

“Don't move. I gonna need some answers. Did you or did you not mess with dark magic?” Seriously, Star demands from her, wand glowing blazingly as her blues narrow.

“Well... I did what I had to do for me. If the Magic High Commission and your mother think that's evil, call me a villainess.” Smirking, Eclipsa answers.

“Wait. Are you in my mind? They said you could be in my mind, and I wouldn't even know.” Warily, Star questions her, pointing to her head making Eclipsa chuckle.

“Definitely not. But if I were, I wouldn't tell you…That's a joke.” Eclipsa responds after a brief pause noting Star’s look of worry, she finished, assuring the butterfly it was a jest.

“Oh, it wasn't very funny. But that's okay, 'cause...” Nervously, Star smiles as she reaches for a brown bag and opens it to reveal Glossaryck.

“Globgor. Globgor!” Eagerly, Glossaryck jumps on to Eclipsa's face.

“Glossaryck! Good to see you.” Pleasantly, she smiles at her.

“Globgor!”

“He's, uh, he's been kind of a handful lately. Could you maybe do that little crystal-y tickly thing again?” Hopeful, Star requests off her.

“Are you sure? I might corrupt him.” Eclipsa teasingly wiggles a brow.

“Globgor, Globgor!”

“What?! That was another joke. Ha ha. Right?” Anxiously, Star laugh questioning her, uncertainty etched into her tone as gently, Eclipsa rubs a familiar pink gem temple, causing it to brighten up as he goes lax in her hand once more.

“Aw, they're so sweet when they're sleeping. Okay, listen, just because I didn't want you crystallized again doesn't mean I trust you. I just want you to be treated fairly. Although, this place doesn't exactly seem fair. What in the rodent is that?!” Star demands horrified at the scurrying creatures nipping on her bed.

“Well, I love it here. Actually, this was my room, you know, back in the, well, you know, before. A lot has changed. But the most important thing is still the same.” Eclipsa walks to the window and pulls back the curtain, revealing a view of the garden.

“Ah! Wow! This view is incredible.” Amazed, Star gushes.

“Isn't it? Nova and I used to come up, eat some snookers and just pass the time, talking and enjoying the view…it was our secret spot.” Fondly, Eclipsa smiles as smiling, Star joins her, glancing at Eclipsa her eyes softening when seeing the sadness in Eclipsa’s glassy hues as she looks down sadly at her rose garden…


	71. She'll Wake Up She Has To

“Do you remember the rebels we had to take care of…you were amazing, you were just like your mother, you took control of the chaos. You didn’t let it scare you, control you, consume you, you were better than that. I wish I was like that at your age…when I was young I was useful, all I did was sell rags and even then no one bought them but then your mother came into my life, you came into my life. You gave me purpose, you both did. Teaching you was the funniest thing I ever had to do, with your little wooden sword chopping anything down in your way, the face you would make to Solaria and me when the tree wouldn’t chop down, it was heart breaking we fixed that for you though…heh.” Animatedly, Mina gushes at the memory sitting by the slumbering red head’s side, a small sad smile on her lips, brushing her fingertips through the long raw red locks of the slumbering queen.

“You’ll wake up I know you will. I’ve waited a long time for you…I can wait a little bit longer.” Understandingly, Mina smiles a broken smile, her voice breaking as small snippets of tears cascade down her features, descending down and wetting the cheeks below her as she continues watching the slumbering queen, refusing to leave her side.

“Sebastian…why won’t she wake up? I’ve tried everything why won’t she wake up? Did I do something wrong?” Tearfully, Mina sniffles deflated as she looks down at the crow perched upon her arm cawing at her.

“Yeah…I must be doing something wrong; I’m being impatient I just…I have to wait patience is a virtue besides once Nova wakes up everything will turn back to normal. We will all be a happy family again! I just…I just have to wait, I just have to wait…” Hopeful, Mina beams brightly looking down at the cawing crow nodding her head her eye twitching, a forced smile on her lips.

“I know once Nova wakes up everything will be okay. It will be, it has to be, it shall be so…the true Queen of Mewni will awaken and Mewni will return to normal just you wait Sebastian. We just need…we just need to have faith…” Brightly, Mina smiles telling herself her sea greens never leaving the limp figure as she begins pacing back and forth, panic, worry and concern etched into her tone, tenderly checking over the princess now and again, unaware of the dreams the queen below is witnessing.

_Still can’t believe mother made us come here…Glumly, Eclipsa huffs leaning back on the table as we watch the Johansson’s messily devour their corn, my eyes narrowing at Angie, her hair in two low blonde pigtails, she has brown eyes wearing a bear skinned skirt, boots and poncho, she’s a creepy girl._

_“Come on I know you don’t like the Johansson’s but coming as their ambassadors is pretty cool. I mean you didn’t have to come.” I remind her recalling mother saying she needed one and of course I was to go like always but today, weirdly enough Eclipsa wanted to come._

_“You’re just being like this because flags is at the end…” Cheekily, my sister smirks at me._

_“Heck yeah flags is at the end!! And this year I am going to beat them all!” Proudly, I declare grinning as the Johansson’s roar angrily yelling at the mention of the festivity._

_“Think again Butterfly!” Angrily, Angie slams her fist down on the table._

_“You want go down Angie! Because don’t worry you’ll be falling down that hill soon enough!” I call out making the Johansson’s roar eager for the potential bloodbath as she takes out her claws while I take out my wand._

_“N-Now hold on not just yet remember we have dinner to finish.” Sweetly, my sister smiles taking my shoulders and pulling me back making me pout, displeased at the thought. I wanna play now, I wanna beat them all and prove who’s the best!_

_“Flags!!” We hear Angie roar as dinner is finished and I quickly change my staff into my flag, grinning brightly as we all line up, my brow furrowing to find Eclipsa by my side._

_“Wha…what’cha doing buddy?” Confused, I furrow my brow at the sight of my sister in the line-up by my side._

_“What does it look like? We’re team Butterfly.” Proudly, my sister smiles at me._

_“Yeah no.” Nervously, I laugh until giving her the firm rejection._

_“What do you mean no?” Offended, my sister frowns at me._

_“Clipse you got to know I get really into this game and I mean really into it.” Gravely, I warn her, not wishing for her to become one of my many, many victims._

_“When do you not get into a game? You have the competitive drive of our mother.” Cheekily, my sister giggles._

_“Yes, meaning I’m going to hurt people.” Annoyed, I hint at her._

_“We’re on the same team.” She dismisses as I sigh at my sister shaking my head at her innocence, there are no teams in flags it’s you against the world._

_“That still won’t stop her.” Bitterly, Angie remarks making me roll my eyes at the drama queen._

_“Let that go Angie!” Annoyed, I bark at her._

_“What happened between you and Angie? You two used to be friends.” Perplexed, Eclipsa furrows her brow as I sigh bowing my head._

_“We still are…sort of we just…She wanted to work together to claim the hill for both the butterflies and Johansson’s…” Timidly, I reveal anxiously scratching the back of my ruby red locks perplexing her._

_“Aw that’s pleasant what happened?” Pleased, she smiles softly smiling at me intrigued to know what happened._

_“Welll….I may or may not have tossed her down the hill at the last second…” Hurriedly, I whisper out the last bit making her mauve eyes widen then dilate._

_“What!? Why!?” Shocked, she gawks at me._

_“I told you Eclipsa my competitive side it controls me, it scares me even all I remember is seeing red and waking up to find out Angie was in hospital.” Grimly, I whisper at the memory remembering mother coming over to me, her brow furrowed saying to me to never play unless supervised again._

_“You really are our mother’s daughter.” Tiredly, my sister sighs exasperated as she pinches the bridge of her nose._

_“I’m sorry oaky this is why you should stay behind, hang out with the other princesses. I mean Penelope’s meant to be here right hang out with her!” Desperate, I offer not wishing for her to be caught in this crossfire of this awesome but gruesome game. I mean she’s always been the pretty one if she gets hurt in this fight, I will never live it down besides this is who we are, I am. The anxious athletic mess and she is the cool, calm party girl that all the boys love, not giving me a single second glance before being entranced by my sister’s charisma and such._

_“Now hold on Nova!” Annoyed, my sister begins placing her hand on my shoulder only then for my eyes to dilate once I hear the roar of the gun, firing out a flag._

_“Ready, set, flags!” I roar alongside the Johansson’s as I charge ahead to the hill, grinning brightly excitedly leaving my sister in my dust!_

“Eclipsa oh there you are!” Smiling, Star peers into the tapestry room, her blues exploring the grandma room as she spots statues wielding a wand or staff by either side of the entrance. Where she finds Eclipsa standing before the tapestry of a younger her happy as she is held in the arms of her lover. Eclipsa has pale skin, puffy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress with a brown ring at the waist, however unlike her tapestry where she wears a large black sun hat with grey and white feathers and a thorny branch, she is currently without the hat, revealing her long hair that reaches down to her waist. She does not wear the cravat around her neck either unlike her tapestry counterpart showing a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks. Eclipsa also has maroon-coloured lipstick and black mascara and purple eye shadow.

“Oh, hello Star, how are you?” Politely, she greets Star, her mauve hues glancing back at the tapestry, her mauve hues longingly staring at the monster husband by her side, he has red skin covered in darker red tiger-like stripes, long white hair tied into a topknot, four yellow eyes with slitted pupils, pointy ears and nose, short horns, and fanged teeth. He wears a black boxer-briefs-like garment, gold wristbands, and a ring on his left ring finger

“I’m fine I just…how are you? I mean I’m sorry about my mum and the others…” Apologetic, Star bows her head.

“It’s quite alright.” Smiling, she assures Star.

“So, what brought you here?” Curious, Star questions her, looking up at said tapestry, noting her mauve eyes drift away from her tapestry.

“You know when I was a little girl, my sister and I used to come in here often. My sister would often go on about how she’ll have the biggest, best tapestry. She’ll have the prettiest tapestry, she’ll have…she’ll…She made it like a competition. So, this is my sister’s tapestry…” Solemnly, Eclipsa smiles as her mauve eyes soften landing on a familiar star stone tablet rising up as presented before the two is the tapestry of the lawful princess.

“You know she led Mewni greatly, some call her a role model. Some called her the perfect queen.” Gently, Star praises noting the glassy hues in her mauve eyes.

“You know my sister wasn’t the perfect princess you make her out to be, don’t get me wrong she was kind, she was the best sister you could ask for but…she had quiet the temper and she would hold grudges for quite some time. Heh, when I was younger, I stole one of her snookers and for the next few weeks, I kept finding my secret snooker’s bar nowhere in sight. Heh…” Softly, Eclipsa giggles, sadly making Star’s eyes soften pained to see the tight smile on Eclipsa, the pian in her glassy mauve hues.

“What is it?” Tenderly, she whispers.

“I’ve heard people call her the selfless princess but that’s quite opposite.” Patiently, Eclipsa begins smirking cheekily.

“The opposite? What do you mean?” Fascinated, Star questions her.

“She did care for her people greatly she would sacrifice so much of herself for her kingdom, for her people for Mewni but she…she never thought of the people she was sacrificing or their feelings, in my view that in itself is quite selfish.” Grimly, Eclipsa bows her head, confusing Star.

“What do you mean?” Puzzled, Star quirks her head to the side.

“I…I’m sorry I just.” Sadly, Eclipsa glances to the side hurt.

“You miss her that much?” Quietly, Star whispers her blues shining understanding the pain a bit as she thinks back on a certain redhead and brunette very close to her heart.

“She was my sister, she was my best friend, she was my other half you could say. I just…” Honestly, Eclipsa begins.

“But she saved Mewni.” Star points out.

“Perhaps but at what cost?” Frowning, Eclipsa questions confusing the Butterfly.

“H-Hey my mum has another tapestry if that will make you feel better.” Shyly, Star offers.

“Does she? I’d really appreciate it.” Hopeful, Eclipsa smiles.

“Sure! She tries to hide it but…” Cheekily, Star winks giggling when guiding her towards her parents’ room, no one inside when she takes out a tapestry from her mother’s special box, a small tapestry but…

“Wha…what is this?” Baffled, Eclipsa gawks at the item presented to her.

“It’s Queen Nova with her husband and consort King Edwin of Mewni! They say this was the first ever interspecies romance that was well not feared no offence. They say it set in stone the strong alliance between the Butterfly royal family and Lucitor line isn’t that great!? You know with your sister marrying a half monster.” Giddily, Star smiles brightly, boasting gently elbowing the reserved Eclipsa, unaware of her mauve eyes narrowing darkening at the sight of the portrait before them.

“No.” Surprised, Star blinks at Eclipsa’s ice cold voice making Star jolt back, her blues wide at the severe stern snap.

“Huh?” Confused, Star blinks lost to Eclipsa’s icy glare.

“Apologies but what is this rubbish I am staring at?” Baffled, Eclipsa questions Stat, her narrowed mauve glaring up at the portrait before her, consisting of a background of ruby red velvet curtains with golden gleaming trimmings. Graciously, she sits poised, back straight and elegantly is a woman sat upon her royal regal throne of ruby red and gold, leaning back, looking gracefully as her cool sea green glance bored at the artist.

The woman has long ruby red locks dangling down into waves of raw red, bands of sea green resembling flower crowns are braided into her long locks. Her skin is as pale as sickly snow. She wears a beautiful sea green mermaid dress with a flourish, in the chest line is a ruby red gem, she wears a pair of fine silk snow white gloves. Proudly, standing, towering over the woman is a tall lanky figure, his claw like hands coiled around the golden patterns on top of the chair, smirking in the photo baring his feral fangs at the picture. he wears a loose white dress shirt, sea green trousers, coal black boots matching the coal black cape adorned upon him as he stands tall protective over the frail figure that is the woman, while he holds an air of smugness she holds a face of neutrality, boredom, sadness almost to some.

“Rubbish?” Star blinks taken aback by the description.

“I would prefer something much more tasteful than this. Much more truthful than that. I apologize Star but I am rather ruffled if you will excuse me.” Politely, Eclipsa dismisses herself, heatedly storming off surprising Star leaving her alone in the room, perplexed by the ruffled Eclipsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Nova and Eclipsa?


	72. Demoncism

“Hey Ash it’s uh…been a while since we last spoke listen I just…I know things haven’t been well between us but I can change, I can become more understanding for you to talk. I get it, I’m really angry, you’re scared to talk to me due to the fear of me hurting you and so I’m getting it fixed. I just want you to know that…”

“Star! Star!!” Urgently, I dive through the portal, Michael’s message still ringing in my head I had spoken to Marco but not even he knew about it, he even told me its probably nothing big as he went off to go on his date with Jackie…

“Huh? Ash hey what’s up?” Surprised, Star smiles at me.

“It’s Michael, he and Tom are doing some sort of Demonexocism!” I warn her she should know at least ever since she told me about the silver bell ball and her idea of getting back with Tom, she has enough right to know like me.

“What!?” Startled, Star gasps only then for us to turn to the pounding door. Frowning, Star walks over, opening it to reveal a…

“Hey, Pony Head— Ooh! Sweat much?” Nervously, Star laughs gesturing to the numerous tears of sweat cascading down her head.

“You guys can sweat?” Surprised, I raise a brow.

“What, me? Oh, I mean, that's ridiculous! Wait Ash is here good I mean um…um…” Sweating, Ponyhead smiles at me unnerving me, she got my name right…something is up.

“Uh... So... Anyway, I don't mean to dive straight into hot goss, but Tom is acting super weird. I thought things were going great, and then all of a sudden, he— Are you okay? You're ruining the carpet. Okay, what is going on?” Annoyed, Star demands from her.

“You know about the demon exorcism don’t you!? That’s why you were nice to me because Michael’s involved too!” I point out scowling at Ponyhead.

“What?! Ha-ha-ha! Oh, you know, that is so funny that you would think to say a thing such as that, because I most definitely did not run into Tom, and definitely he did not tell me to not tell you what's going on.” Nervously, Ponyhead spills.

“Pony, what's going on?” Annoyed, Star demands.

“...Tom's getting a demoncism, and he told me you can't know! Oh, no. I'm unreliable.” Ponyhead squeals.

“Really I never knew that about you!” Incensed, I huff at her.

“Whaaaat?!” Star glances at me.

“What is it!?” Exasperated, I demand from her.

“Okay... I gotta go now!” Anxiously, Ponyhead flies toward the door.

“Oh, no, you don't!” Together, Star and I chorus as Star catches Pony Head with a magic hand from her wand and pulls her back toward her. Groaning, she sticks upside-down in the floor by her horn.

“A demoncism? Aren't those, like, the worst?” Star scowls.

“What does it do? Turn them human?” Confused, I question.

“No. I mean Yeah! They are! They are gonna ruin themselves.” Ponyhead tells us.

“I’m surprised Michael is doing this, even letting Tom do it. Do their parents know?” Concerned, I exclaim.

“Girl! This is how bad he wants to be with you!” Ponyhead tells me making me frown having not thought of that train of thought in a long while.

“We gotta stop him!” Star scowls.

“His demoncism is happening, like, right now!” Ponyhead tells us.

“Wait, what? Where?” Star demands.

“Those things are, like, super-secret. Like, you gotta get invited. You do realize you were not invited, right? I'm not trying to rub that in your face, but...” Ponyhead trails off.

“Not the time Pony.” Sharply, I snap at her.

“Wait I know someone who can help!” Brightly, Star smiles confusing Ponyhead and I glancing at one another until following her to some rose garden?

“Eclipsa!” Surprised, we watch Star wave at the adult.

“Wait Queen Eclipsa?!” Gawking, I gasp at the two.

“Hello!” Chirpily, the queen waves her hand at me.

“Oh, did I not tell you?” Surprised, Star blinks at me.

“NO. Look, I’m sorry if I’m being rude, I really am but I got to stop the idiot from doing something stupid!” Infuriated, I seethe shaking my head at the idiot that is Michael.

“Oh Star. What’s going on?” Politely, the darker haired woman smiles at Star.

“Tom is having a demon exorcism!” Star whimpers terrified.

“A demon exorcism?” Surprised, Eclipsa raises a brow.

“Do you guys know what that is?” I ask her.

“Not really. I believe Nova mentioned her ex going through it. Tried to win her back…” Eclipsa recalls.

“So where is it? Where is their base?” Star questions her.

“How would I know? I have been gone for hundreds of years, knowing them they have change the location by now.” Honestly, Eclipsa tells us.

“Urghh, is it painful?” Weakly, Star whispers only to see her silent shrug.

“Look, we can go ask my ex. He got demoncized.” Pony head offers.

“Wait you have an ex!?” Stunned, I blink taken aback by the poor soul.

“Um yeah why wouldn’t I?” Scowling, Ponyhead frowns at me.

“Would you like a list?” I offer.

“Which ex? Sorry. That sounded way more judgy that I wanted it to.” Apologetic, Star sighs.

“Wait you’ve had more than one…those poor souls.” Bluntly, I shake my head.

“Oh, bestie, are you joking right now? My big bad ex, Seahorse? You know, he's the one who wrote that song about me. Blech.” Proudly, Pony Head takes out her compact mirror and plays a video of Seahorse.

“Aw, yeah! You're all trash!” Seahorse is screaming or well heavy metal shouting, tossing guitar equipment and picks up microphone then tosses the microphone on the floor.

“Aw! He was such a romantic.” Ponyhead gushes.

“Aw that brings back memories.” Fondly, Eclipsa smiles leaning back against the bench, watching on as the trio leave, a soft tender smile on her lips, an amused smile on her lips watching them leave, feeling a tender sense of nostalgia flow through her briefly seeing instead of Star and Ash, seeing herself and her other half. Upset, she closes her eyes batting her eyelashes attempting to blink back the tears threatening to flow down, one mustn’t cry in front of people, it is rather unbecoming…

“Thank you for choosing Reflectacorp. Have a mirror-ific day!” Mechanically, the purple seahorse bids farewell to the angry customer after he slammed his mirror phone to the floor while the seahorse simply watched and sprays himself with water.

“Oh, what a nerd! Look how much water he needs now!” Annoyed, Ponyhead scowls.

“He's a seahorse, Pony.” Star reminds her.

“Wait doesn’t that mean he’s the one who gets pregnant?” Curious, I point out.

“Too soon Rash! This is serious super emotional super emotional relationships stuff not that you would understand!” Dramatically, Ponyhead tells me making me scowl.

“Hey!” Frustrated, I scowl at her.

“Yeah, well, he used to be all dry, like a cool horse.” Ponyhead mutters after Star’s remark.

“Well, hello! Welcome to Reflectacorp Mobile. Can I help you find a compact mirror?” Mindlessly, he greets us my eyes narrowing at his dead tone full of pep.

“Mmm. I'm just dropping by to, like, see how you've been doing and stuff.” Ponyhead tries to play it cool but it’s just sad.

“And to ask about the demoncism!” Urgently, Star hisses at her.

“Yeah, and that too.” Lazily, Ponyhead remarks making me facepalm.

“Give us the demoncism location dang it!!!” Angrily, I yell at him.

“Please take your time browsing our collection.” Politely, the seahorse smiles at us making my eye twitch.

“Uh, what?” Lost, Ponyhead frowns.

“Please take your time browsing our-”

“Yeah, I got that! Don't you even have anything else to say to me?” Sharply, Ponyhead demands interrupting him as I groan when noting familiar rainbows threatening to fall.

“Can I interest you in a three-year interdimensional plan?” He offers us a pamphlet.

“I hope you get a papercut.” Intensely, I whisper at the ass.

“Seahorse! Hello?! Wake up! It's me, Pony Head! Can't we even talk like normal horsepersons?” Ponyhead cries tears of rainbow cascading down her eyes of stars.

“Well, you can talk to anyone with Reflectacorp Mobile Technology.” Seahorse offers.

“Okay, you know what? You're broken, Seahorse! You're not the man you used to be!” Pained, Ponyhead flies away.

“That's disappointing. Can I help you find a replacement?” Loudly, Pony Head starts crying rainbow tears and floats away. Worried, Star goes after her, dragging me over.

“It's too horrible! It's like he doesn't even know me! And I'm the best person anyone could know! I'm like a gift!” Ponyhead whimpers.

“Um I wouldn’t go that far but yeah he is brainwashed…is this what the demoncism does?” Worried, I whisper.

“It’s not all about you Cash!” Loudly, she sobs.

“Oh, Pony, we are so sorry. We'll take care of it.” Star promises the sobbing Ponyhead.

“We will?” Surprised, I raise a brow.

“Yes! Because Ponyhead is our friend. Now look, a friend of ours is going to get a demoncism tonight, and we need to know where it's happening. Can you give us directions? Using Reflectacorp Mobile Technology?” Star offers.

“You can go anywhere with Reflectacorp Mobile Technology-”

“We just want a map, you corporate turd!” Angrily, Ponyhead shouts sobbing.

“I'll print a... I'll print a map now.” Surprisingly, Seahorse slaps his fin on a printer, and it slowly prints out a map which we take, just hold on guys we’re on our way.

“Alright this could og two ways, both ways are unsettling and traumatic…” I voice out noting the cults in dark black robes looking demonic with the numerous skeletal and tribal like attire around the camp.

“You distract them. I'll find Tom.” Star whispers.

“And I’ll find Michael.” I mutter.

“Oh, yeah, I got you, girls. Watch this. Excuse me! Some last-minute announcement! So, as all of you know, fall is coming up. Okay, so let's take a vote on our new spooky robes. The first color we're gonna vote on is maroon. Yea or nay? All for yea, show your hands.” Smoothly, Ponyhead steals one of the demonists robes, tears her unicorn horn through it and floating on stage, pushing the gong off stage causing a huge tremor of a soundwave as she makes her announcement. Shyly, one of the demonists raises his hand. Judgementally, the other demonists look at him, and he puts his hand back down.

“O-Okay, so we just not a hot ticket. That's fine. We just have one for yea. Okay…” Ponyhead continues as Star and I make our way to two tents stand either side, the pair of us nodding as we slip into the sperate tent where I find…

“Found you what the heck is with that message!?” Angrily, I demand from him only to blink at his attire, a white dress shirt, a navy-blue pair of trousers, black shoes and…

“What are you…urgh doesn’t matter I got to go and check on Tom, knowing him he’ll keep burning his tie.” Annoyed, Michael mutters to me, anger laced in his tone as I note the faint flame hues sizzling out of his footsteps.

“And you haven’t?” I furrow my brow.

“It’s fireproof.” Snippily, he huffs leaning in, adjusting his pink bowtie.

“It’s pink and I thought you were a stylist.” Slyly, I remark.

“I didn’t know which one to go for I was going to phone you, but you weren’t there, so I let Tom pick!” Snarling, he roars at me, flame spewing out as I simply arch a brow.

“Why?” Lost, I ask.

“I don’t know and yes I am regretting it before you ask!” Seething, he growls, punching the dresser desk, being set aflame.

“Why are you doing all this!?” Annoyed, I demand from him.

“Because it’s my fault!” Fed up, he snaps at me my eyes widening at the steam pouring out from his tears.

“What?” Lost, I blurt out.

“The way I reacted at the concert. I had no idea you were taking care of Star since Marco…” Guilty, he bows his head.

“So, you know…” I whisper.

“I did meet Jackie and I did think something was going to happen at that sleepover!” Annoyed, he huffs at me, tugging at his brown locks.

“Oh right…” Dumbly, I mumble.

“I didn’t know and I just…that princess I was with, my brother wanted to see someone outside Star but of course he was scared to go alone so…” Calmly, I watch him rant, stumbling on his words.

“You came.” I finish for him snapping him out of his guilty ramblings.

“Yep and she brought her other fiend and I just…I wasn’t.” Pained, he whispers.

“I…that isn’t why I’m here. Just don’t do this, I’ve seen what happens no one should be a plank…that can give birth to babies…” I mutter still not over the fact that someone DATED Ponyhead.

“What?” Shocked, Michael gawks.

“Sorry saw a seahorse pony head was dating it was…weird.” Dazed, I wave him off.

“Oh yeah Seahorse, good guy we sued to rock out to…” Fondly, Michael smiles.

“Heavy metal?” I guess.

“You saw the video.” Lightly, he smirks.

“Which one is the love letter to Ponyhead?” Cheekily, I remark.

“Urgh, look I just I want to get better and if it means doing this than fine. It’s my decision you got to respect that.” Stenrly, he tells me outstretching his hand out to my shoulder only for my eyes to widen when he hesitates and reels his hand back, feeling a sharp pain in my chest at his stern expression.

“But I…” Gently, I begin his back turned to me as I reach out to him.

“Huh?” He turns back to me.

“N-Nothing…” I whisper quickly shaking my head frowning. What was I thinking?

“Okay then. Excuse me…” Politely, he bows his head and leaves…

“Brethren, this world is in danger. There is a blight that plagues it. Of course, we dream of a world pure as a piece of sweet corn. But if one kernel is infected, then the entire harvest is at risk. Bring forth the son of the blight…” Smirking, Tom comes out of his tent in a dark-blue suit while Michael comes out in a coal black suit.

“Sons of the blight has arrived! Thanks for coming out, everybody. Whoa! Heh. Tight grip there.” Silently, two demonists grab Tom by the arms and drag him forward.

“Could you take this a little be more seriously brother?” Tiredly, Micheal questions his brother.

“Oh, come on just having some fun.” Cheekily, Tom calls out to his brother being held by two demonists only to easily burhs them off striding over to the cross.

“Hey, hey! Thanks for the ride, guys! Love the massage table.” Smiling, Tom compliments then as sighing, Micheal sits on the cross, taking out his mirror phone, his reds softening as he gazes at the photo of him and Ash beaming in the photo making him smile sadly, exhaling as he passes his phone to one of the demonists and chains himself to the cross.

“Commence the purification ritual!” The head declares as both Lucitor’s sniffle from the golden glimmers sprinkles ritualistic incense all over them both.

“Okie-doke. Let the ceremony begin. EH-VAH-TEY-REP-TOE-LU-CI-TAY EH-TU. REP-I-DAY!” The men surround him following the leader’s chanting as a flock of crows appears and forms a ring in the sky.

“Oh. That's a nice touch.” Impressed, Tom praises.

“More of a raven fan myself,” Smugly, Micheal leans back.

“EH-VAH-TEY-SHAN-DAY-O!”

“EH-TU. REP-I-DAY!”

“Wow. Magic manacles. "Magicles". Lighting up, Tom and Micheal's shackles start to glow.

“Tom take this seriously.” Sternly, Micheal calls out to his brother, trying to get into it. 

“The cauldron!” Seriously, the head commands as four demonists carry a large cauldron up to the stage. The head demonist dips his fingers in the gold liquid inside, then walks up to Tom.

“Close your eyes.” The head orders.

“Okay, but no tickling.” Cheekily, he winks.

“Tom seriously!?” Annoyed, Micheal huffs.

“You too.” The head turns to dip his finger of gold on Micheal.

“Have you washed your hand?” Firmly, he questions the head.

“Huh?” Surprised, the head frowns.

“Dude I’m not going to let your grubby hands touch this face, I moisturize for a reason!” Sternly, Micheal furrows his brow at the grumbling leader, quickly leaving to wash his hands and return, to draws a gold sigil on his face.

“Hey. Hey, man, this is real ceremonious and stuff, but it seems kind of flim-flam to…” Suddenly, the gold sigil on Tom's and Micheal’s face turns blue and covers his face in bright veins making him cry out in agony as the ritual finally begins…

“I can’t believe him; I’m trying to be there for him and he’s just like nah don’t need you. He’s just like the rest of them!” Angrily, Ash screeches to the high heavens, her yellow dilated seething, combing and tugging her claws through her ruby red locks snarling under her breath. Agitated, she releases a feral groan of some kind, the words having fallen to an unknown language as she curses in a low growl of a snarl her fingertips digging deep into her arm, unaware of the frantic flakes of peach flying off like snow as she furiously swipes against her arm, fuming, seething, her sharp teeth crashing against one another.

“Ooh girl someone sounds like they have issues why not join Star and I in punching a tree!” Excited, Ponyhead approached the fuming redhead.

“You know what? Why not!? Why the heck not!? What the!?” Snarling, she outstretches her arm out, in a fight me position as she raises her hand only for her eyes to widen as her ears hear the harsh explosion behind, making both Star and her to turn face the horrific flames of bright blue spewing out, engulfing the tall towering trees in thick blue flames.

“Micheal!” Urgently, Ash gasps as she darts back over to the camp, brushing past any of the demonic worshippers in her past.

“Ash wait!!” She hears Ponyhead call out to her, but it falls to deaf ears.

“Something’s wrong!” Star agrees with me as she follows after me as the two approach the camp.

“Star not you too!” Ponyhead whines annoyed.

“You're just gonna leave him up there like that?” Angrily, Star glares at the head chanter having bumped into the two, retreating from the mass chaos and panic he caused.

“He'll be fine!” The head assures them.

“We better get a deal or discount from him!” Roaring, Ash calls out to him as the two dart back over to the fiery flaming wall.

“Micheal! Micheal! The heck did you do to him!?” Horrified, Ash gasps at the sight of him chanting, cursing, muttering in some sort of demonic language Latin maybe. It sounds sort of like his mother’s tongue Ash thinks to herself as he levitates in the air, bats of black swarming around him like a tornado, bright bold yellow comes crashing down from the high heavens, terrifying Ash making him squeak back as Star attempts to fire at the flames fanning them but…

“Micheal has the most unstable demons I have ever seen…” The demon head calls out to the two as Star fires managing to fan the flames enough for them both to jump over and approach. Ash rushes over to Micheal on some sort of cross and Star goes over to the chained-up Tom.

“Micheal! Stop please it’s me! You got to stop this!” Pleadingly, Ash begs to him, gently placing her fingertips on his cheeks bringing his face close to her begging, pleading for him to hear her voice, her voice trembling fear and sorrow etched into her tone, gasping as flames of baby blue sprout out from his mouth, his body consumed in veins of bright blue. Narrowly, she hisses, grimacing at the harsh stinging sore pain in her cheek, her framing strands one of his scorched in pitch black from his hot fiery blue breath as he levitates high in the air.

“ARUGHH!!!!”

“Micheal! Please, please look at me, talk to me! I don’t care just…I’ll give anything for your red eyes instead of these creepy blues.” Pleadingly, Ash begs to him reaching out to perch herself back on his cross after a current of air from his roar had pushed her aside. Determined, she refuses to back down climbing back on the cross.

“RAWEDWEH!!!”

“Please stop! I don’t care about your anger! I don’t care about it just please come back! I need you! Don’t leave me again please…this isn’t your fault. It’s mine, I should have listened more, I should have talked more, I should have trusted you more!” Tearful, Ash pleads to him, pained at the sight of him. She wraps her arms around him, bringing him down from levitating as he roars but her grip tightens around his tall lean form.

Desperate, she clings to him release a small sob, unaware of a small sliver of gold escaping her blue crystals cascading down, oblivious of as the harsh currents of winds, her long ruby reds float up chaotically in the whirlwind hurricane she finds herself in, refusing to leave his side. Tears cascade down her face, begging, pleading for him to snap out of it. Oblivious to the golden aura surrounding her as a small slick sliver of gold slides down her cheek, slyly sliding down into the chain of his wrist, her cheeks glowing a bright golden light revealing glowing golden marks, resembling a crescent moon to some or a crescent resembling a bow. Metallic, the ring of the metal bounds clicks, unlocking the chain as the bright blue veins begin to fade as everything goes black…


	73. Makeup Mistakes

“Okay, you need to hold still. One more second. It needs to be perfect. Mm. Mm. Mm-hmm!” Approvingly, Ponyhead gushes after doing mine and Marco’s makeup. We sit in the carriage Marco and I sat side by side while Ponyhead and Star sit across from us. I’m wearing my punk princess outfit from before with my usually spikey red locks now strained alongside some stringed bangs with a black hairband. Marco, dressed as "Princess Marco Turdina", is shown wearing a lot of eyeliner, blush, and lipstick while I am wearing on my face, coal black eyeliner, blush and coal black eyeshadow.

“How do I look?” Uncertain, Marco asks us.

“Super pretty!” Ponyhead assures her, holding up a mirror for Marco to see.

“Oh, no.” Horrified, Marco whines.

“And that is why I don't do makeup.” I mutter as Marco gasps covering his face.

“What's the matter? You two don't like it?” Worried, Star questions us.

“No, I... I know I look amazing. It's just... Ugh! I can't go back to St. Olga's like this! I gotta come clean!” Pained, Marco confesses smearing her makeup.

“Mm-mm! If you tell those girls that you have been lying about being a princess, they will destroy you.” Scowling Ponyhead reminds him.

“Well a half lie. I mean I’m female.” I point out.

“I still can't believe they want to give us an honorary degree. Ugh. I know I inspired a generation and all, but I can't keep lying!” Smiling, Marco elbows me as he holds up our invite to St. Olga's. The word "Wayward" is crossed out and replaced with "Doing Just Fine".

“Oh just you was it?” Cheekily, I remark.

“Alright yeah you and me are icons for them.” Marco gives in.

“To be honest Ash has her own following. There are two factions the Turdina’s and the Ashes. But whatever. It's your funeral.” Ponyhead huffs. Suddenly, the carriage suddenly stops, and Marco is thrown out of his seat.

“Hey, goat! Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I can't hurt you! Oh. We're here. Mm. Come on, ladies.” Annoyed, she yells at the goat as Star and I follow Pony Head out of the carriage. Struggling, Marco's grimaces as we turn to see her grunting due to her dress being unable to fit through the carriage.

“You're having a princess problem.” Star smirks at the grunting mess.

“Yeah, I'm having a princess problem.” Sighing, Marco huffs.

“Okay, stand up straight.” Star begins as Star complies standing up straight.

“Arms forward.” Star orders as Marco holds his arms out in front of him.

“And exhale.” Star instructs as he does making Star glance at me as I nod, stepping forward with Star, each of us grabbing his arm and pulling him out.

“Exhaaaaale.” Marco groans out as Star and I pull Marco through the carriage door.

“Oh! Well, you've obviously done this before.” Smirking, Marco reasons as my ears perk up at the obnoxious muffled music resonating from St. Olga's School, and princesses are heard cheering.

“Okay. I can't do this!” Scared, Maroc panics and runs back toward the carriage only for me to grab him, stopping him. Suddenly, a harsh bright beam of a spotlight shines down on Marco and I making us turn to look towards the bema grimacing at the harsh light.

“Princess Turdina, Princess Ash where you going?”

“Sign my poster!”

“Sign my cat!”

“Sign my face!”

“Okay, people, don't crowd her! Princess Ash! Princess Turdina! It is truly an honor.” My brow furrowed at the familiar multiple limbed princess approaching us.

“Oh, please, you don't have to-” Politely, Marco begins.

“Yeah you don’t…” I begin with Marco only for us both to be cut off.

“We can't wait to show you two what we've done with this place.” Excitedly, she gushes at us as we follow after her as she easily opens the tall, towering doors to reveal…

“Welcome to Utopia!”

Loudly, music plays as my hues explore the interior finding Princesses’ partying and playing games around the main school lobby. One princess is holding a boombox. Two other princesses are playing foosball. Three other princesses ride a large wolf monster through the room. Lazily, a prince lies sleeping on a pile of trash with a slice of pizza on his head.

“Where am I?” Groaning, the prince slumbering groans out waking up.

“Um maybe we should get…” I offer.

“Leave it to us.” Smoothly the limb princess assures me making me furrow my brow.

“Oh, it's so beautiful!” Amazed, Ponyhead exclaims.

“Wow, this is, uh...really something.” Strained, Marco smiles as he opens a book on tea party etiquette and finds a slice of pizza making me reel my head back in disgust.

“Oh, we got rid of all those oppressive classes about manners and "please" and "thank you" and all that other trash. We have our own curriculum now!” Princess Arms points to a class schedule painted on the wall. It reads "11am—7pm: Brunch. 7pm—11am: Party!"

“Brunch and... party. When do you sleep?” Uneasily, Marco and I glance at one another.

“Oh-ho-ho, don't worry about it!” Princess Arms assures us.

“I’m guessing they sleep after 11…” Lightly, I whisper not sure what to say.

“You know, sometimes structure isn't a bad thing…” Meekly, Marco suggests. What?” Abruptly, the dance music stops.

“I just think that rules have a place-” Shyly, Marco glances to the side.

“Yeah, but you told us to never conform! If you weren't being honest about who you are, then this whole school would be built on a lie!” Princess Arm declares to us.

“Comforting doesn’t mean you have to disrespect every tradition only some aspects, this is an extreme version that clearly has gone wrong.” Gently, I explain to her.

“How can you say that!?” Princess Arms frowns.

“I don’t need to say it look at you guys, look at your eyes, there are baggy as jogging bottoms!” Worried, I gesture to her eyes making her hands reach up to her eyes.

“As what?” Ponyhead frowns.

“Nothing never…never mind.” Tiredly, I grumble.

“Don’t ruin this Ash!” Ponyhead hisses at me making me roll my eyes.

“I am not I am simply…” Annoyed, I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to explain but…

“Uh, what we meant to say was rules have a place... in the garbage! Ha-ha!” Nervously, Marco lies making me turn to glare at the ass, the snitch as everyone beams at her, some of the princesses giving me the stink eye not that I care.

“Oh, ha-ha! Oh! Oh, good one. That was... Oh, you had me.” Laughing, princess limbs smiles at us, elbowing me and Marco. I glance at Marco who shakes his, telling me to let it go as we head into the school dining hall, where several princesses are talking. One princess is sleeping on a stack of pancakes.

“Here's some princesses hard at work on their brunch final. We don't believe in grades. No, we don't. Just pancakes.” She explains to us.

“I love learning!” Noisily, one of the princess calls out to us raising its fork at us as I place my hand on my mouth, feeling a familiar rush of acid rush up as I dry heave, feeling Star’s hand on my back, trying to console me through that disgusting display. She places a consoling hand on my back as the tour continues.

“These are the whispering gardens, our designated gossip area, because a princess's voice shall not be silenced! Oh, my gosh, did you hear that Beatrice and Alfred broke up again?” Princess limbs tells us.

“Oh, no way!” Amazed, Ponyhead gushes as I glance around, my ears hearing the hushed whispers swarming the area from the numerous princesses in the gardens, whispering, gossiping and such. We then leave and enter the empty school courtyard, where only a DJ is seen behind turntables.

“And this is where we have our party class to celebrate our freedom from the reign of Miss Heinous!” Proudly, Princess Limbs declares to us only then for us to see a deflating balloon blow through.

“I see what you're seeing. It's cooler at night…” Awkwardly, she confesses as I furrow my brow.

“...Is the Hallway of the rebel princesses!” Proudly, Princess Limbs declares to us as my eyes dilate in horror at the sight of the hallway, filled with portraits, posters, and other memorabilia of Princess Marco.

“Whoa.” Starry eyed, Marco gushes as awkwardly, I bow my head, my hand on my arm, nervously glancing to the side, my body tense from the numerous portraits of myself and Marco, seeing a few of me often associated with flames or rock.

“This is the very first Turdina poster we hung up. And this is the very first Ash poster we put up. All of your T-shirts, and all of your dolls, and a lock of your hair, and a poster of your movie!” Gushing, Princess Limbs tells us as I note numerous posters of me and Marco. I mean Turdina having a judgy, it’s not criminal look while there’s one of me, winking cheekily in the poster, with the phrase of its not criminal.

“Wait a bit of my hair…” Disgusted, I scowl at the lock of mine and Marco’s hair side by side.

“We even got a movie origin for you guys!” She smiles gushing to two movie posters of Turdina while there’s me on a rock concert stadium with a electric guitar, fire swarming all over me.

“Oh, I gotta get a DVD of that!” Amazed, Star smiles.

“This is too much!” In awe, Marco mutters.

“What drew the line the doll of you in swimwear or the hair!?” I gesture disgusted, I rejected that doll line but seems he didn’t.

“Are you kidding? We owe this whole school to you two. You two showed us that all princesses don't have to fit into the same mould.” Princess Ram tells us as a chicken princess squeaks.

“Pfft. No, I didn't.” Marco dismisses only to see my sharp glare.

“No we didn’t.” Nervously, Marco corrects himself.

“And we're gonna show you our appreciation by throwing you the biggest party this school's ever seen!” Jovial, Princess Arms declares.

“A party? For me?” Marco raises a brow.

“Uh, Marco, isn't there something you wanted to tell these girls?” Star hints at Marco.

“If not I will.” Lowly, I growl making Marco’s browns dilate in fear.

“Oh! Yeah, um... It's not criminal to be an individual!” Marco declares making mine and Star’s eyes widen in horror at Marco as the princesses cheer for us, Marco relishing it while I cross my arms not used to the spotlight, feeling my body tense up.

“She said her catchphrase!” Squealing, Princess Ram exclaims.

“Aw, you are way much more fun as Turdina!” Pleased, Ponyhead gushes.

“Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! It's here! It's here!” Lizard Princess squeals.

“What's here?” Lost, I question as Marco shrugs as we follow them outside to find…

“What…is that!?” Uneasily, I demand from the princess, staring up mortified at the stone statue of Turdina fist in the air alongside me, my other hand on my hip, the two of us side by side.

“Check it out! Isn't it amazing?” Princess Lizard gushes at us.

“Whoa.” Amazed, Marco whispers in awe.

“In honour of the two princesses who changed our lives, we dedicate this to you two!” Princess Limbs announces to us.

“I'm so beautiful...” Blushing, Marco whispers making me furrow my brow.

“I hope you do like it, Princess Turdina! It took all year to save up enough to get it made!” Princess Limbs declares as I cross my arms, my brow furrowed feeling nothing but stern discomfort, feeling Star gentle squeeze my shoulders.

“We cleaned toilets on weekends for extra cash!” The two headed princess tells us.

“But it was worth it because you two showed us that there's another way to live.” Princess limbs or arms tells us as the other princess cheers excitedly.

“Hey, hey! It's time for a group selfie in front of the statue!”

“Oh. Okay, sure. Come on Ash!” Smiling, Marco grabs my tense arm.

“I don’t know…” Nervously, I take a step back.

“Come on!” Oblivious, Marco insists.

“Um…” Nervously, I step back feeling my form tense, my muscles freezing over.

“Hey guys, Ash and I are just going to…go over here, Marco why don’t you join us?” Quickly, Star lunges forward, saving me as I exhale shakily grateful as Princess Smooshy declares camera phone and takes the stupid selfie.

“Are you... enjoying this?” Frowning, Star questions Marco once we are alone.

“Hey, this is the first time he's ever been popular! Don't ruin it for him.” Ponyhead tells us.

“But we are lying to them, they deserve to know the truth the truth may even help them have a healthy sleep schedule, partying all the time isn’t healthy!” Annoyed, I hiss at her crossing my arms.

“Well, he should tell the truth like a decent human being. Hey, Turdina, can I talk to you for a sec?” Star smiles politely.

“Sure. Uh, bye, ladies!” Marco waves them off.

“Marco, I think you're running out of time to tell the truth.” Star stresses to her.

“Don't even listen to her, Turdina! These princesses worship you! And since Ash here is being a little baby you got to step up you know!” Ponyhead gushes.

“Yeah, but they worship someone who doesn't exist. Marco is the most organized, rule-abiding person I know and Ash…is well Ash,” Star smiles sheepish.

“Think of the party!” Ponyhead tells her.

“Yeah, they spent all that money for the statue. We can't crush their spirits Ash,” Marco tells me making me grimace.

“I'm just worried you might be letting this attention get to your head.” Star warns him.

“What? That's not it! This is for them, not for me! Not for Ash either come on Ash you love parties why is this any different?” Marco tells me.

“Because it’s a lie and a mess. Look at them! They are all a mess!” I hiss gesturing to those slumbering out of pure exhaustion from partying.

“Princess Turdina, come on! It's time for your ceremony!”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going with Pony's advice…Come on Ash.” Smiling, Marco grabs my arm dragging me on stage, making my eyes widen in worry.

“Whoo! Good choice.” Ponyhead cheers.

Assertively, Marco gets on the palanquin and claps his hands. Confidently, the princesses carry him to the ceremony while I glance at Star unsure.

“You coming princess?” Arm princess asks us.

“I will. But I don’t need the plaquing.” I tell them going on foot and following after Marco where we find Princess Gwendolyn does an interpretative dance.

“Oppression! Eternal darkness! Suddenly, light! Freedom! Turdina!” Dramatically, she releases doves into the air.

“I think I prefer the mime.” Honestly, I confess as Marco nods his head understanding my point confusing the crowd of princesses.

“Thank you, Princess Gwendolyn, for that beautiful interpretive dance. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The woman’s themselves – Princess Ashley and Marco Turdina!” Princess Arms declare as we make our way onto the stage, from behind the curtains, and the princesses cheer for us.

“I present you this honorary St. Olga's degree!” Proudly, Princess Arm passes us the plaques.

“Wow!” Marco's degree reads "St. Olga's Degree (Cool!)" and is decorated with various stickers, the same one with mine as loudly, the crowd cheer for us.

“Dearest princesses, congratulations on this wonderful school. I know you see Ash and me as an idol, but today you're our idols! You embody everything that Princess Turdina... uh, um, that we stand for – not letting anyone force you to be something you're not, living by your true colors, loving who you are! We’re proud to have inspired you to be brave, even when it's scary. And when being true to yourself might mean disappointing... thousands of people. Um...That's...Ashley and I had we’ve been talking and well that's why I have to tell you the truth. I, Princess Marco Turdina, am a-”

“Just as Marco says "boy", his words are drowned out by the ravenous roar of a chainsaw. Startled, we look up to discover a dimensional portal and a familiar ruby red car comes out, with Rasticore's torso tied to the front.

“Oh you got to be kidding me!” Fed up, I scowl at the familiar car as Gemini comes out of the car, walks around to the other side, and opens the driver side door where my yellows widen in surprise as Vesper smoothly exits out of the car, helping Miss Heinous steps out.

“My, my what a gentleman.” Miss Heinous praises making me grimace dry heaving at the tender tone in her voice.

“It's Miss Heinous!” One of the princess’s gasps.

“Really, I thought it was a deranged old cow, not that I could blame you.” Sarcastically, I remark glowering at the sight of the smug male leaning against the car, looking fine compared to the mess that is Miss Heinous.

“Princess Turdina is a fraud, and I have the evidence to prove it!” Angrily, Heinous holds up a familiar cassette tape labelled "Princess Turdina's Confession".

“It's a tape...”

“It's a tape of what?”

“That's right, I watched your video and saw your dark secret!” Cackling, Miss Heinous declares.

“Oh, that phony confession I did? Go ahead, show 'em! It's not real!” Confidently, Marco challenges her.

“Oh, no, it's not... But this is!” Smugly, Miss Heinous pulls down on Marco's dress collar and reveals his single chest hair causing the crowd to gasp.

“Wait! Is that a hair?”

“Turdina isn't a princess! She's a boy!” Miss Heinous roars.

“How'd you know about Rodrigo?!” Angrily, Marco glowers.

“Whatever! That doesn't prove anything! Princesses can be hairy!”

“Oh for the, alright listen up! Yes, Marco is a boy, he isn’t a princess...so what? What’s wrong with a guy wanting to wear and be a princess? Nothing that’s what he isn’t hurting anyone! Yes he lied to you, I lied to you but we didn’t lie about our statement. We meant what we shared, why should what we did effect that? Look at all of you! Look at what you guys have done without us! You princesses took over a school, you princesses made a system of your own, you princesses made amazing dolls, fan art and all sorts all by yourself! So what we do shouldn’t effect you’re amazing work and progress! It shouldn’t matter!” Fed up, I declare stunning the princesses into roaring and cheer chanting my name as I turn to Heinous glaring at me.

“Yeah! Ash is right! We believe in you, Turdina!”

“No. I lied to you. I... am a boy.” Ashamed, Marco bows his head taking off his dress to reveal his purple dress making the princesses gasp.

“Ooh! Oop! I mean, ugh!” One of the princess’s blushes at Marco.

“This, princesses, is why you need me running St. Olga's. Look where all this freedom got you – living in filth and championing a "hero" who's been lying to you all along. Henceforth, you must reinstate me as your schoolmaster! You need me... and I need you.” Lowly, she whispers desperate as I scowl.

“No, they don’t! they don’t need you, have you seen how capability these girls are without you!? You may need them, but they don’t need you.” Icily, I state the fact making Heinous softened pair dilate at my words, tears threatening to fall in her eyes from my blunt words.

“Wait, no. Why does it matter if he's a boy? Nothing he said was wrong!”

“Yeah! He can think for himself and so can we!”

“He can be a princess if he wants to!”

“Turdina's and Ash are a state of mind!”

“Silence! Silence!” Startled, Miss Heinous gasps as a water balloon is tossed into her face as next thing I know, all of them Vesper included, dart back into the air and flee into a familiar portal in the sky…

“Well, looks like Turdina's gone for good…” Marco sighs.

“Finally…” I grumble as we seat ourselves down on the stage watching the princesses party on.

“Yeah! Because you took her away from us, you selfish monster!” Crying, Ponyhead sobs making me roll my eyes at the drama queen.

“You look like you can breathe a lot easier now.” Pleased, Star notes.

“Mostly 'cause I'm out of that dress! That corset was killin' me!” Marco wheezes out.

“Dude didn’t you take yours off?” Confused, I take out my knife.

“You had that the entire time!?” Marco gawks at me making me smirk proud.

“Could we get a selfie with Marco Turdina, Boy Princess and Ash, rebel princess?” The mouse asks us.

“Sure. Ash you okay with?” Marco glances at me.

“Sure,” Softly, I smile as I drop down and stand with Star, Marco, Pony Head, Mouse Princess, and Minotaur Princess as we pose for a selfie with Mouse Princess's phone.

“Camera phone!” Together we all chorus and remove ourselves from one another once the flash depletes.

“Oh, Smooshy's gonna be so jealous of this one!” Gushing, the rat princess declares.

“Where is Smooshy, anyways?”

Helpless, said princess whimpers as she is trapped to some machine, defenceless in the ruby red world where quietly, Vesper seats himself watching on as Rasticore’s toros and arm reaches out slamming the lever shut as the youth extraction process is halted and Smooshy face plants on the floor deflated. Inhaling, Miss Heinous removes the helmet off her as Vesper helps her out of her seat making the woman smile pleased as her clover cheek marks glow only to dimmer back down to their pale grey.

“Ahhh! Oh, yeah, that's good! Gemini, we gotta get more of this stuff!” Excitedly, Miss Heinous informs her butler.

“Oh, yes, but I'm afraid this one is out of juice, milady.” Gemini reports.

“Camera phone...” Weakly, Princess Smooshy whimpers before passing out.

“I know that, you fool! I'm not talking about her!” Annoyed, she scowls at him.

“Well, I'm happy to share some of mine with you.” Gemini offers making Vesper scoff, snickering amused by the scene.

“No! I want the good stuff. I'm coming for you, Princess Marco Turdina and that princess Ashley!” Darkly, Miss Heinous vows.

“I don't mean to interrupt, milady, but we say this all the time. "I'm coming for you..." Maybe we should just stay in tonight, and you can have a little Gemini fuel?” Shyly, he offers.

“No. Nobody asked you. Go get the car!” Irritated, she orders him.

“U-uh... Of course, milady.” Dejected, he turns and leaves the frustrated Miss Heinous, only making Vesper smirk as he closes his poetry book and tosses it on the car roof to approach her.

“Are you alright?” Tenderly, he questions Miss Heinous placing his hand on her shoulder as she turns to face him, uncertainty in her eyes, it’s strange. The group had bene spending days, weeks months together but no one but Vesper had managed to slither their way into Miss Heinous thoughts. She had never felt so fond of someone. He had cheered her up when down, he had been there when she wanted to cry, he had been there to be the friend she had never had, when she spoke of Rasticore he listened and rooted her on, never had she had such a supportive friend in her life, a close confidant of sorts.

“I…urgh…I don’t know Gemini keeps annoying me and urgh…” Honestly, Miss Heinous begins.

“I understand, I don’t understand have you have the patience for such a intolerable butler…” Vesper smiles as Miss Heinous smiles softly at the praise.

“Indeed, it is rather refreshing to have someone not as desperate…oh no, oh no my clover shouldn’t…” Panicked, she gaps when noting her makeup not on.

“Now, now, you don’t need to hide such things from me. I think they look beautiful…” Gently, he places his sharp fingertips across her cheeks.

“You…you think so?” Hopeful, she smiles.

“I know so.” He promises hearing her faint sniffle, the exhaustion finally getting to her.

“Th…thank you. I’m not used to such praise.” Shyly, she confesses.

“Really? An elegant angel such as yourself!” Vesper gasps.

“Oh stop it!” Giggling, Miss Heinous smiles.

“Nonsense what are friends for?” Vesper insists.

“Friends?” Miss Heinous furrows her brow at the thought.

“Have you never…apologies for assuming.” Apologetically, he turns his back.

“No…I would like that. We have been traveling for quite some kind it would be appreciate to have a friend someone of intelligence to speak to unlike the runt and since Rasticore hasn’t formed his head yet!” Smugly, Vesper’s sly smile quickly diminishes as he turns to face her, Miss Heinous gloves wrapping around his own, desperation laced in her tone.

“He will in time…” He promises his sea green narrowing when noting said torso thrashing wailing trying to tell him to stop but…

“You think so?” Naively, Miss Heinous questions her one and only friend.

“I know and I will help you get him.” Easily, he tells her.

“R-Really you think he likes me?” Brightly, she beams at the thought as the torso continues thrashing gaining no one’s attention.

“My dear he adores you he won’t stop talking about you.” Smiling, Vesper informs her.

“R-Really?” Gushing, Miss Heinous exclaims.

“Yes, how about we chat and I give you ideas for it. I have plenty of materials for us to use…” He offers opening the car door for her.

“Ah yes I did see your books you wouldn’t mind allowing myself to borrow them?” Smiling, she requests.

“Of course not, how else will you sleep?” Vesper allows.

“Thank you…you have become an invaluable asset Vesper…” Genuinely, she thanks him.

“And you have too now get some rest.” Softly, he whispers to her.

“O-Of course…” Happily, she snuggles into her seat, oblivious of the sly tail reaching out to her makeup bag and taking out some remover.

“Oh don’t give me that gesture it’s just a little fun, you lot need that in your life…” Huffing, Vesper grumbles opening the bottle and heading off, continuing his own plan…


	74. Monster Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...it's my birthday and I thought to give you two chapters today, hope you like them. What do you think about Micheal and Ash?

“Micheal…” Frowning, I call out to Micheal as he looks through shirt after shirt with Tom while indecisively, I sit on the nearby bench, slurping my corn shake and reading as the guys’ shop. Never though I’d like it, more of a pea person than corn person but here I am.

“Yeah…” Micheal acknowledges me.

“Why are you choosing my clothes?” Lost, I question him.

“I just want to see you in something…nice.” Sheepishly, he smiles.

“Whose paying for it?” Warily, I question.

“Me.” He answers.

“Then go right ahead so long as it doesn’t show too much skin…” I warn him.

“Yeah yeah don’t…OW!” Abruptly, Micheal cuts himself off confusing me as I peer over my book, my eyes widening when finding Micheal hunched over, leaning over the clothing rack hissing, making me dart over to his side.

“See told you he has one of those freaky tails!”

“Freak!”

“Hey, mind your own business! Mike you okay?”

“I’m…fine…” Distantly, Micheal assures me my heart breaking when noting the pain in his tone as he quickly retreats his tail back into his clothes making my eyes soften pained. Surprised, I blink when noting Micheal look around, his eyes sharpening as he storms over to approach Tom, confusing me, noting the flames spewing out from each fine footsteps, concerning me.

“Oi Monster you too get out of my…Oh master Lucitor I’m so sorry I just…” Panicked, I rush over as seething, Micheal snarls down at the scared mewman shop owner, raising his broom to Tom only to be grabbed by Micheal.

“Something wrong?” Coldly, Micheal snarls, flames of bright blue spewing out from his nostrils terrifying the shopkeeper.

“Ah Monster!” Screaming, he flees as I hear the harsh snap of the broom, making me sigh.

“Say that to my face again Mewman!” Angrily, he roars at the retreating mewman.

“Chill Mike it’s fine.” Gently, Tom puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“You sure? Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you?” Worried, he questions his brother, his blue veins of flames quickly vanishing… Quietly, Star and I watch the scene having played out, Star glancing at me as I exhale, her now seeing the pitiful manner of her peoples view…

“Don’t move.” Sternly, Micheal chuckles as I groan setting on my bed.

“It’s hard when you tell me not to I want to do it.” Whining, I groan slumping my shoulders as he chuckles.

“Come on it’ll be worth it.” Calmly, he promises me as I sigh glancing at him as he focuses on the sketchpad in his grasp. He sketches something, telling me to remain still, I still can’t believe I agreed to this…all semes well and silent until Star comes in messing with his water paint but Micheal calmly bows his head, counting as veins of blue appear pulsating, crackling like the ground of a bursting volcano only to simmer down. He counts then turns to face Star, who fills us in on her need to meet the monster expert.

“So, this is the monster expert?” Frowning, I raise a brow at Star rushing into my room and dragging me away to meet some old coot. Micheal follows by my side after having to bid Tom goodbye due to dance lessons, where we are forced to meet the woman.

“Fascinating tell me is it true the bigger the horns the more attractive you are to the female monsters.” Taken aback, Micheal gawks at the old lady reaching out to touch his horns.

“WH-What I-I-I don’t know! Yes, my horns aren’t that tall but that doesn’t mean…” Flustered, he panics at her stumbling aback, ruby red as he tries to hide his horns.

“Could you not ask insensitive questions.” Coldly, I demand from the old bat turning to face me.

“Oh my apologies…” Gawking, she gasps.

“And would you look at that of course a _mewman_ is the supposed _monster_ expert…” Unimpressed, Micheal crosses his arms.

“Now, you listen up, Goodwell! The way we treat monsters around here is outrageous! We have got all these dumb rules saying monsters can't mingle with humans, and monsters can't go here, and monsters can't go there! It's gotten to the point where a monster can't even go shopping for a pre-ripped T-shirt! Well, sister, I am not leaving here until you agree to make some changes!” Sternly, Star snaps at Goodwell making me smile.

“What’s with you?” Confused, Micheal raises a brow.

“My baby’s all grown up!” I whisper batting the tears out of my eyes confusing Micheal.

“I've spent my entire life studying monsters. Nobody knows more about them than I do. I've even lived among them and observed their behaviour first-hand, and you... are exactly the princess I've been waiting for!” Joyous, Goodwell stands.

“Wait, what?” Taken back, Star and I chorus.

“For years, I've hoped to find a royal who actually gets it. The way we treat monsters in Mewni is, well, monstrous!” Goodwell confesses to us.

“Huh, never thought the first mewman I would hear of monster equality would be an old woman.” Dryly, Michela remarks making me snicker.

“Exactly!” Earnestly, Star agrees.

“Monsters need to be respected.” Goodwell states.

“Yes!” Star beams.

“And loved!” Goodwell declares.

“Yes!” Star smiles.

“And their habitat preserved!” Goodwell announces ruining it but Star…

“Wait what…?” Confused, I point out glancing at Micheal, the two of us concerned by the phrasing of that declaration.

“Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!” Chanting, Star declares not hesitating over her odd phrasing of the word.

“Excellent. Let me take you three out into the field and show you what I've been working on.” Proudly, Goodwell offers.

“Let's go! Being a researcher is awesome! These monster costumes are great!” Gushing, Star smiles brightly at her and the doc’s costume while Micheal and I remain in our normal attire frowning at the two.

“They're monster camouflage. Speaking of which, we should probably go ahead and apply our monster musk.” Brightly, she smiles at us.

“Monster musk? What's that?” Curious, Star questions only to gasp as Dr. Goodwell sprays Star with some sort of green gooey in a sprayer labelled, monster musk.

“Oh, that is nasty! What's in there?” Disgusted, Star winces as curious, Micheal and I peer over in disgust.

“Okay that smell alone offends me we do not smell like that!” Annoyed, Micheal huffs.

“Reminds me of Marco’s weird perfume…” Slyly, I remark.

“My own special blend of various monster secretions. Let's get going! First we need to go through the Forest of Certain Death... then across the Lake of Endless Suffering... over the Dam of Constant Sorrow... across the Bridge of the Inevitable Hereafter... and here we are!” Easily, she ignores Micheal and I as we grimace as uses it as mouthwash making me turn my back to her as together the two attempts to venture inside.

“You guys coming or what?” Star calls out to us.

“Probably not Star they refused to participate in everything so far,” Slyly, Goodwill remarks making me arch a brow with Micheal. Simply, he outstretches his arms as I nod, leaping into his arms, bridal style sticking my tongue out as Micheal uses his flames shooting past the two and waiting for them through the forest making it to some village…

“Buff frog!” Happily, I greet the male rushing over with his pram of his children.

“Ash!! How are you?” Smiling, he wraps me into his arms lifting me up making me laugh.

“I’m doing well aww Katrina! Look at you guys!!” I tell him as he lets me down to peer over at the kids happily smiling at the sight of me.

“Who is friend?” He raises a brow at Micheal, approaching.

“Awwww they are adorable!” Gushing, Micheal whispers, his eyes shining brightly sparkling almost making me chuckle as he begins to baby talk the kids.

“Oh this is Micheal, he’s um well…” Shyly, I begin scratching the back of my neck.

“A friend…who happens to be a boy.” Nervously, Micheal confirms holding Natalie in his arm.

“Is that right…? Ash why don’t you play with kids for a bit?” Buff frog tells me confusing me as I shrug and decide to do some silly faces at the children below making them giggle.

“Now listen here demon boy, you look out for Ash or you will have to deal with me.” Darkly, Bullfrog snarls, threatening the Lucitor who remains firm and strong.

“I will look out for her sir.” Firmly, he promises him.

“Is that right? You can promise me this?” Warily, he demands.

“I can.” He assures him.

“Splendid!!” Swiftly, his dark scary features turn into a bright beaming smile.

“Hey, Buff Frog! Look-look-look-look-look! Jelly Goodwell blew the dam, and now the water's gonna come down and turn this whole place into an island!” Urgently, Star stuffs binoculars into Buff Frog's eyes

“What?” Lost, Buff Frog exclaims as confused, Micheal and I share a look lost.

“Hey, Star, it's not a problem. That's just a little trickle of water. Nothing we haven't seen before. Oh, you must be crazy dirty lady that watches us through trees. Hello. I am Yvgeny Bulgolyubov.” Politely, she greets Goodwill confusing us even more.

“Well, I'm Jelly Goodwell! Oh-ho-ho! Oh, I'm such a turd-brain! I... I shook your hand with the blower-upper thing!” Giddily, Dr. Goodwell shakes Buff Frog's hand with the hand she's holding the detonator with. Loudly, another explosion at the dam goes off, destroying it entirely and sending a large rush of water hurling toward the village.

“No, it's too much water! It won't create an island. This will destroy entire village! Come on!” Horrified, Buff frog gasps making my eyes widen. Urgently, I snatch the binoculars, my eyes widening in horror as I pass them to Micheal, hearing the flaring fury of flames as sharply, I turn to the old bat.

“What!? Why would you do that?” Angrily, Micheal demands from the old woman.

“To make an island for monsters…” Shyly, Goodwill answers making both me and Micheal gawk at her.

“To segregate the monster!? Where would their food source be!? How would this help Mewmans respect Monsters!?” Angrily, I demand from her.

“If Mewmans and monsters meet it leads to bad issues for monsters…” Meekly, she whispers making me groan.

“Yes but hiding away doesn’t help the issue it makes it worse it makes the gaps between both of them much worse…” Micheal reasons surprising us all as he sighs bowing his head.

“It also makes it look like they are objects or like some sort of zoo for the Mewman’s entertainment this could set them back a long while!” I hiss at the fool.

“I…I hadn’t considered that.” Apologetically, Goodwell bows her head.

“Of course, you don’t you lot never do.” Bitterly, Micheal scowls.

“Look we need plan.” Sternly, Buff frog tells us.

“We can make a dam.” I offer.

“A dam?” Star raises a brow.

“Time to test out that Levitato spell Star.” Smirking, I turn to her as she nods.

“I guess so.” Smiling, she summons Cloudy.

“Buff frog I’ll need your help leading the monsters. Can you do it?” I ask him.

“Of course, you can rely on me.” He assures me making my smile as we all begin creating the dam, Goodwill even joining in thanks to Katrina as in the end as the roaring tide comes crashing down. We manage to make the dam high enough and save the monster village as after Goodwill realizes her error and has some sort of mental break down, Star makes Buff frog, the new monster expert, much to all of our relief. We head back to Mewni with Buff Frog and his children following after us.


	75. You Think!?

“Star, are you up? It's time for breakfast! I found Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds here on Mewni.” Happily, Marco opens the door to Star’s room as we beam brightly at her at the great news. Star wears a simple lavender dress with a light blue crescent moon on the chest, lavender and light blue striped socks, and sometimes a purple sleep mask.

“I made a deal with some importer guy, turns out being some rebel icon gets you some connections in Mewni.” I call out as Marco and I enter.

“Nah, I'm all good. I just had the most amazing dream where I was flying, and then there were all these Goblin Dogs that were also flying, and then I ate them. Ew. Smells like Goblin Dogs.” Yawning, Star burps while my eyes widen at the numerous wrappers on her bed.

“Uh, Star, what are all those?” Frowning, Marco points out as I approach, my eyes dilating feeling betrayed by the frequent Goblin Dog wrappers are in Star's bed.

“What the...? Goblin Dog wrappers?!” Surprised, Star gasps.

“You got a goblin dog without us!? Traitor!” Insulted, I gawk at her.

“You've been sneaking out to the Goblin Dog truck without us?” Offended, Marco joins me as we frown at our friend.

“No, no, no! I swear, I am not—Ew! A receipt? I did go to that dimension! In my sleep?” Stunned, Star burps up a Goblin Dogs receipt

“You even ate the wrapper? I knew those fortune cookies were a bad thing…” I mutter grimly shaking my head at the receipt in her hands, saliva coating the flimsy paper.

“Marco How is that possible?” Lost, Marco questions.

“Maybe the stress of everything has gotten to you?” I offer.

“I have... no idea.” Honestly, she confesses to us as we get ready for the morning…

“Okay, Ash Marco, you know the plan. You stay up all night and see if whatever happened last night happens again tonight.” Star tells us the plan as we nod, the crisp clear moon drawing near as Star lies in her bed.

“But then what? Shouldn't we tell somebody about this? I mean... I mean, what if…” Worried, Marco begins to list.

“What if you go into a portal and find yourself captured or attacked?” I point out.

“Marco? Ash? Shall I remind you you are my squire and Ash you are my advisor. So I order you to sit there and watch me sleep.” Stenrly, she commands us.

“And as your advisor I advise you to tell your mother,” Sternly, I voice out.

“Advice denied.” Smoothly, Star rejects making me roll my eyes as in the end we agree.

“Good. Oh, and don't tell Tom about this, either.” Star tells us turning off the lamp by her bedside.

“Oh, heck no.” Together, Marco and I chorus as we seat ourselves on some stools.

“Good! Good night.” Brightly, Star smiles just as Glossaryck jumps into Marco's lap.

“Aah! Glossaryck!” Annoyed, Marco scowls at him.

“Globgor…” Easily, he ignores Marco and like some cute cat sleeps on his lap.

“All right, but just for a little while. You're so... warm... and cozy.” Groaning, Marco mumbles as we continue our watch feeling, Marco go limp as he begins snoring on my shoulder making me scowl. He begins muttering in his sleep something I have no idea about until I feel the soft comforts of sleep take over me, my body beginning to slump and my eyelids begin to feel as heavy as iron as next thing I know I fall into the dark depths of my dreams…

“Marco!” Spooked, I scream at him jolting up as suddenly, Star changes to her weird form she sued to take on Toffee, making Glossaryck leap off Marco’s legs, alerting him as Marco wakes up.

“Star?!” Terrified, Marco gasps as we watch as a dimensional portal is open on Star's bed. Star, in her mewberty form, emerges from the portal. Hungrily, Star eats a Goblin Dog.

“Dude again? Could have brought us one…” Huffing, I grumble crossing my arms pouting only for my eyes to widen in horror as she pulls the entire Goblin Dog truck up through the portal.

“Is that enough!?” Annoyed, Marco scowls at me. Swiftly, the portal closes, and Star drops the truck on the floor. Star lands on the floor, returns to her normal form, and falls over asleep.

“Star, wake up!” Urgently, I call out to her, slapping her making her gasp.

“You could have shaken her you know.” Marco points out.

“Wouldn’t be as fun.” Casually, I shrug.

“Hey, buddy.” Giggling, Star smiles at us and wakes up, her blurry blue meeting our panicked pair.

“There's definitely something weird going on.” Marco mutters making us nod as we glance at Roy panting, traumatised then at Star only to blink to find her out of her nightgown and into her green dress with a mint collar, sleeve cuffs, and trim on the skirt, pink and purple striped leggings, white boots with magenta soles, pale pink tips, and a star on both sides of each heel, a magenta headband, and a black spider necklace. How did she!? Did she get changed in her sleep? How can you do that in your sleep!? Wait now I have so many questions, I mean did she change during her sleep or is this some sort of side effect to changing into her butterfly form? Wait what if her butterfly form is taking over her, like she still can’t control it so….urgh I’m thinking too much.

“Marco, Ash what happened?” Lost, Star questions us.

“We might've dozed off for a minute, but when we opened our eyes, you had opened a portal and gone through it.” I inform her.

“Without dimensional scissors?” Surprised, Star blinks.

“You came out of the portal as that big scary thing you turned into when you defeated Toffee.” Marco tells her.

“Well, that shouldn't be happening.” Gently, Star whispers her brow furrowed as I feel my eye twitch as I approach the truck, stealing a quick goblin dog for a midnight snack.

“You think!?” Loudly, I call out infuriated as I bite down on the gobbling dog only then to pass out…


	76. Wait...

“So, Mom! You know that big butterfly thing you can transform into when you get all mad and feel like scaring people?” Nervously, Star begins as we eat with the king and queen, my ears hearing the faint click of metal from the utensils alongside the king River’s loud boorish chomps. Messily, he eats his food, a Johansson trait I gather, grimacing at the memory of flags.

“It's not for scaring people, Star”. Sternly, Queen Moon tells her daughter.

“Right. Right, right, right. So, does that ever happen... unintentionally?” Weakly, Star smiles.

“Well, it starts with mewberty. Then after that, it requires years of training.” Elegantly, Moon begins.

“Oh, good. Good, good, good. But what if it just sort of happened... randomly?” Nervously, Star questions.

“Subtle…” Slyly, I remark under my breath only to grimace and glare at Marco’s soft kcik at me, trying to stop me.

“Star, it doesn't happen randomly. Okay? It happens... in times of need. Like when you defeated Toffee.” Fed up, Moon compares.

“But what if it... did happen randomly?” Anxiously, Star asks her only then for our eyes to widen at the loud clatter of cutlery making us turn to King River, having startled us.

“Catastrophe! Yes! We'd have to put you in the dungeon!” Laughing, King River beams at as I blanky stare at the idiot of the father, I didn’t think someone could be so stupid…

“River-” Sihging, Moon begins.

“No! Then the Magical High Commission would come and take you away! There'd be weeks of examinations. You'd be locked away forever!” King River proclaims and chortles. Oblivious to his insensitivity. Groaning, Star sinks low in her seat, no doubt wishing for the seat to suck her whole and to never return to the light of day again, understanding that pain well.

“River, please.” Sighing, Moon tells him.

“I mean, if this happened, eventually we'd just have to adopt a new princess…” Disheartened, he confesses to Star while I gawk at the rudeness, are fathers meant to be this cruel?

“River, enough! Star, is everything all right?” Annoyed, Moon snaps at her husband before gently turning to smile at her daughter.

“Oh! Yes. Everything is totally normal, obviously. I was just asking so that I can be prepared to handle it if I ever do learn to transform like you on purpose.” Pained, Star smiles quickly lying to her mother making Marco and I furrow our brow.

“Queen Moon…” Scowling, Marco begins only to be cut off when Star kicks Marco under the table.

“Ouch! I... have nothing to say.” Pained, Marco gives in.

“Well I do…” I offer.

“That’s right Ash needs to go to the bathroom, but she doesn’t know where it is excuse us!” Nervously, Star smiles as next thing I know I’m grabbed by the collar and dragged away, Marco worriedly trailing behind us as we leave the table.

Frowning, Star enters her bedroom with the wrecked Goblin Dog truck sitting on top of her bed.

“Food Truck Bed Transform! All right, Marco. Let's try this again.” Sternly, Star restores her bed, with the Goblin Dog logo on the front as we all nod, Marco glancing at me as I take out the chains beginning to bind us both to Star while she is chained to the bed.

“So... this'll keep you from morphing into... Butterfly Star?” Nervous, Marco questions her looking down at the multiple chains and shackles and locks them with a large key.

“Yep! Don't worry, I got this.” Smiling, Star assures us.

“But even your mom seemed concerned.” Concerned, Marco points out.

“Yeah besides she has the form maybe she can help train you.” Hopeful, I offer.

“My parents cannot know about this! You heard what Dad said! Locked away forever!” Scared, Star tells us.

“I think he was exaggerating a little.” Marco sighs glancing to the side.

“Yeah your mother wouldn’t allow that to happen.” I reason.

“Ash my advisor. Marco. My squire. You two are the only people I can trust with this. Promise me you two won't doze off again…” Seriously, she tells us.

“We can try but I can’t make promises. I mean the chain will help us but…” Bluntly, I tell her.

“Don't worry, not gonna happen. And even if it does, this chain will alert us any time you move, and we'll wake up, too.” Smoothly, Marco promises.

“Thanks, Ash, thanks Marco. Good night…” Sweetly, Star smiles as she settles inside her bed.

“Aah! Glossaryck! Oh, no, you don't. You're not making me fall asleep this time! Out you go.” Scoldingly, Marco scowls at the sight of Glossaryck, releasing that stupid word of Globgor having no idea what it means. I open the door for Marco to place Glossaryck outside as I close the door and we turn our backs to focus on Star but in the end, falling into the familiar dark depths of sleep.

Startled, I gaps when my ears ring hearing the clacker of chains clicking as next thing I know, Marco and I hear the screaming from of Star, in her butterfly form, distressed. She floats over her bed and struggles against her chains, releasing small sounds, thrashing about as we spot her reaching out towards the dimensional portal over the bed, sucking up everything in the room. Suddenly, some of Star's chains break, and she pulls her bed with her into the portal.

“Star!” Horrified, Marco and I gasp as the chain attached to our legs, starts getting pulled into the portal.

“Oh, no. Aah!” Scared, Marco and I scream as we are pulled into the portal. He and Star fly into the space-like void between dimensions.

“How are we even breathing right now!?” Terrified, I cry out my fingertips coiled around my chain as we dodge asteroids in the space void of sorts until noting a vending machine flying by, making me frown as my fingertips grasp hold of a bag of Gold'n Crispz while Marco climbs up the chain towards Star.

“What the...”? Confused, I whisper only to look up surprised when I fly past Ludo. Meekly, Ludo waves to me as I wave back, tossing him the bag as Star continues dragging us through an asteroid field.

“Aah! Whoa! Whaaa! Star! Wake up!” Pleadingly, Marco grabs the chain connected to his leg, pulls himself toward Star, and grabs her ankle.

“Marco? Ash?” Surprised, Star turns to her, her eyes slowly fading from bright yellow stars to her normal blues.

“We need you to fly us back to that portal!” Urgently, Marco tells her pointing at the portal we came from.

“Portal? Ohhh...” Star grabs us and flies back toward the portal. Her butterfly wings start to fade away and the horns on her headband shrink to normal size.

“Huh? Seriously?” Suddenly, Star reverts back to her normal form, much to our horror as everything goes chaotic, her wings no longer there to help us as we are scattered into the dark abyss of the void like space.

“Oh, no-no-no.” Wailing, we scream as we float past the portal. Suddenly, Glossaryck appears out of the portal with a chain of cloths tied around him.

“What?” Surprised, we all latch onto the cloth rope as we pulled through the portal, finding ourselves back in Star’s room where we look up at the ceiling, only to look up for my stunned yellow to meet a pair of curious and amused mauve.

“Eclipsa! I am so glad you are here. Wait a minute. Why are you here?” Confused, Star questions the two. I shakily stand, groaning, noting her night attire. Eclipsa wears pink-and-white pyjamas with spades, a purple bandanna, and white furry slippers.

“I'm returning this little guy after he wandered into my tower.” Eclipsa informs her.

“Isn't she that ancient evil queen everyone's talking about? We don't trust you one bit!” Gasping, Marco squeaks back fearful.

“Oh, are you afraid I'll get my evil cooties on you?” Teasingly, Eclipsa smirks.

“Stay back, woman!” Angrily, Marco assumes his karate pose.

“What's this? Some sort of sword hand dance? This looks fun.” Smiling, Eclipsa amused copies him.

“Some could call it that.” Amused, I snicker at the thought.

“Not helping Ash!” Marco hisses at me.

“When do I?” Smoothly, I counter as he playfully glares at me for my valid remark.

“Don't come any closer!” Marco snaps.

“Marco, she's really not dangerous.” Star tells him.

“Did you know about this!?” Marco turns to me.

“Yeah…she isn’t as bad as you think. I mean she did save us.” I tell him.

“Aren't you adorable?” Smiling, Eclipsa compliments.

“Who are you calling adorable?!” Marco scowls at him.

“Stop! I have had ten times my daily dose of weirdness in the last hour, so let's just call it a night, okay?” Fed up, Star snaps.

“What? Y-Y-You can't just-” Marco gasps sputtering out.

“Wait what!? Why me!?” Angrily, I join in scowling as next thing I know Star pushes me out of the door kicking me out.

“Nope. Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope.” Star pushes Marco and me out the door, closes in the door and groans, sliding down her door.

“Eclipsa! Wait. Wait-wait-wait. I need to ask you something!” Pleadingly, Star grasps hold of her arm, stopping the past queen from leaving as she turns to stare down at Star, mauve meet begging blue. In the end she complies and joins Star’s side, sitting herself down to Star to talk.

“So, that's about it. Every night, I still go all "Rah! Butterfly monster!" I just wish I could stop it.” Sadly, Star sighs

“I see…I wish I could help more but I never matured into my mewberty form.” Sighing, Eclipsa confesses to Star.

“You serious?” Surprised, Star blinks at the news.

“Indeed. Nova did however, hers was magnificent…she just…if you had seen it Star no words could describe it. If Nova was here, she’d know what to do.” Soberly, Eclipsa whispers.

“Speaking of…I’m sorry.” Guilty, Star’s features soften as Eclipsa calmly stirs her tea.

“What about?” Perplexed, Eclipsa raises a brow.

“That portrait it brought back memories I’m guessing…” Star hints as Eclipsa grimaces at the memory.

“Not…exactly. What I said it was…my sister was a noble selfless person don’t get me wrong, but she could be selfish as well she was mewman like the rest of us.” Tiredly, Eclipsa exhales.

“I’m guessing you were close.” Star gathers noting the pain in Eclipsa’s tone.

“She was my twin, my other half, the second side of my soul. Heh, I remember thinking when we were children, we could read each other’s minds it was a game we used to play together amongst the roses. She was kind, she was loving but most of all she was devoted to her family and the people of Mewni. I…I wasn’t a good sister to her.” Honestly, Eclipsa confesses to Star whose blues widen when seeing the glassy hue in her mauve hues, placing her fingertips over her mouth, attempting to stifle the sob threatening to break through.

“What do you mean?” Star furrows her brow.

“I abandoned her. I did what was best for me at the cost of my own sister’s freedom.” Bluntly, Eclipsa answers.

“You mean the kingdom thing…” Star gathers grimacing as silently, Eclipsa gazes down at her tea seeing her reflection.

“Indeed a part of me will always feel guitl for leaving her the throne even despite her own circumstance, it’s not even that, she would always…always try to help me cover up my little dalliances, she would help me hide them she would…she was always there for me and when she needed my help. I never…I turned my back on her.” Grimly, Eclipsa elaborates.

“Eclipsa I’m so sorry.” Star whispers.

“Thank you but it’s alright. I just I believe the saddest thing about it all is I never got to say I’m sorry to her. We were both in grief and while I had someone to help me through it she had…she had no one.” Struggling, Eclipsa attempts to explain, her voice cracking at the thought of it all. She didn’t care for her mother’s demise but when she did, she knew it had broken Nova, it had destroyed her, she remembered so many calling her heartless it hurt a bit but Globgor was there for her. Thanks to her indifference she remembered her sister’s poisonous glare. Never had she seen such hatred, such malice in her eyes she had seen it only in her mother when declaring her hatred of monsters, to see such a look terrified Eclipsa who had ran as her sister had pushed her away and she did, she ran leaving her sister to rot, to wither, to suffer in her grief…

“What did she think of the whole monster thing?” Curious, Star raises a brow.

“She didn’t care.” Eclipsa smiles shyly.

“She didn’t?” Stunned, Star gapes.

“No. She was fine with it the only worry she had was Mewni, how they would react to it all.” Eclipsa sighs.

“What did you guys do?” Star wonders, her voice squealing, eagerly excited at the thought bringing a small smile of amusement to Eclipsa’s lips.

“I said we’d just announce it and if they didn’t like it oh well, they would have to deal with it. Nova however didn’t, she planned to slowly reveal us, the people came first, and their fear had to be dealt with.” Eclipsa explains remembering it all, remembering her sister’s delicate plan, she didn’t care what the Mewmans thought but Nova did, she always did.

“She thought she could stop it?” Star furrows her brow.

“Not stop it but at least soften the blow. She always thought for the good of the kingdom never for herself and that was her downfall.” Gravely, Eclipsa whispers, her brow furrowing at the memory, of her declaration, of her sword raised, no longer seeing her other half but a ghost of the past, a past she had hoped to make amends for.

“Eclipsa…” Star begins.

“Apologies I was rambling. So tell me… do you need to stop it?” Gently, Eclipsa questions her, stirring her tea.

“You saw what happened tonight. It was horrible.” Frowning, Star points out.

“What about the other times? Were they so horrible?” Evenly, Eclipsa questions her.

“Well, no, not exactly. In fact, they were really fun. They were actually the most amazing dreams I've ever had.” Gushing, Star confesses.

“I wouldn't run from these dreams. I would embrace them. See where they take me.” Wistful, Eclipsa smiles.

“Really? You think I should just let them happen?” Confused, Star raises a brow.

“Perhaps your butterfly form is trying to lead you somewhere, guide you to somewhere or someone. It's the only way to learn what you're truly capable of. All knowledge is good knowledge, I always say. Well, I should get back to my tower before the guards realize I'm missing.” Fondly, Eclipsa stands and approaches the portrait of Alphonse. 

“Oh, yeah. How did you break out of there, anyway? I thought you were under tower arrest.” Perplexed, Star questions the two smirking.

“So long as we're spilling secrets... Oh, Captain! Permission to come aboard?” Cheekily, Eclipsa calls out as the sea captain in the portrait on Star's wall winks. The portrait opens to reveal a secret passageway.

“Whaaaaat?! I never knew that was there!” Amazed, Star gushes at the opened passage.

“Yes, Nova and I used these secret tunnels constantly when we were your age. All knowledge is good knowledge, my dear.” Mischievously, Eclipsa winks at Star and leaves the princess to her dreams.

Frowning, Marco and I approach Star’s room after hours and hours of research we have the perfect thing, glue but not just any glue MAGIC glue.

“Okay, so the chains were a bust. But how about...?” Proudly, Marco holds out the bottle of magic glue, we got from Quest Buy.

“Actually, Marco, I don't need you two to watch me tonight.” Shyly, Star rejects the offer.

“Oh! Did you figure out how to stop transforming?” Hopeful, I ask.

“No, but I thought maybe I should see what I'm capable of or whatever.” Sheepish, Star smiles and poofs up a new bed.

“Star, you don't know anything about this.” Marco tells her.

“Yeah, and I'll never know anything about it if I keep trying to stop it. I know it's weird, but I really need to see this through, okay?” Star pleads.

“Wait so you think it’s okay what if you get attacked?” Angrily, I scowl at her.

“I can fight them off.” She dismisses.

“You’re not in control Star what if you do what you did to Toffee!? What if you hurt innocent people during your sleep!” Fuming, I snap at her making her furrow her brow.

“Well I won’t.” Confidently, she assures me.

“How can you guarantee yourself that, please Star talk to your mother she can help you, what if you go into a dimension only then to wake up and get trapped in there.” Begging, I plead to her trying to get her to see reason.

“Look could you at least take my dimensional scissors with you in case you get trapped?” Sighing, Marco tries to be peacekeeper as I shake my head, offended by her selfish thought process.

“Sorry, Marco, but if I'm gonna do this, I can't do it halfway.” Sternly, Star says to us.

“You’ve done a lot of stupid things Star but by far this is the most selfish thing you’ve ever done, and you have done A LOT!!!!” Angrily, I seethe at her taking her aback.

“Okay, fine! I tried to help! No one can say I didn't try! Because I tried. So if you die out there, don't go blaming me, all right?” Tired, Marco gives in hands in the air as he takes my hand as he begins dragging me out. 

“All right!” Happily, Star smiles.

“All right! Well... good luck out there.” Angrily, Marco scowls as we leave the room. Star turns off the lights and goes to sleep.

Concerned, Marco and I share a look after we decide together to check up on her only for our eyes to widen in worry when we see a dimensional portal in her bed. Sadly, he sits down on the footstool, and Glossaryck jumps onto his lap while I stand there gawking at the nerve of her selfishness.

“Globgor…” Gloss tells us as we stare down at him.

“Yeah, Gloss. I'm not sure she can do this alone, either.” Glumly, Marco whispers dejectedly only to blink when feeling a hand on his shoulder making him look up, his browns meeting my yellow.

“We’ll just have to wait for her…” Quietly, I whisper as Marco nods. I drape my arm over his shoulder as he puts an arm around my waist as we stay side by side, waiting for Star to come back home…


	77. The End

“Deep in the sand, a wicked ember glows. Though all around, a chilling wind doth blow. With heat and spark and smoke uncurled, bring forth the fires of the Underworld!” Ominously, Tom’s voice echoes as bored, I furrow my brow at Tom’s supposed scary story, staring at my marshmallow as I stare at the crackling campfire. Micheal having snapped his fingertips flickering the campfire on almost as if it were a switch. Together, me, Star, Micheal, Marco, Tom, and Kelly roast marshmallows over the fire. Animatedly, A demon girl chases a blushing skeleton across the beach holding a skull crab.

“I love how spoooooky Underworld beaches are…” Amazed, Star tells us as I wear a loose ripped up baggy coal v neck, on top is a black and yellow flannel pattern cardigan sleeveless, dangling down to my legs, where I wear black boots with golden entrails, matching my black shorts with golden trimmings, my ruby red locks tied into a loose bun, strands of red dangling down as I look over my black bands loosely draped over my arms.

“Isn't that kind of the Underworld's... thing?” Marco furrows his brow.

“Usually, though they usually have more black and leather, a lot of leather.” Micheal points out.

“Even though we’re on a beach.” Warily, my eyes narrow.

“We are in the underworld, a place of torture.” He shrugs simply as I nod at the valid remark.

“Yeah, it's pretty metal. Hey, Star, finished your marshmallow.” Smirking, Tom offers his marshmallow to her.

“Aw, I finished yours, too! Twins.” Brightly, Star smiles giving him one completely singed. Lovingly, Star and Tom exchange marshmallow sticks. Tom blows on his marshmallow before they eat them.

“Oh brother…hm where are you going?” I roll my eyes at the two, the affection couple making me grimace only then to raise a brow when seeing Micheal stand, a orange and ruby red surface and under his arm, matching his ruby red and orange shorts, wearing coal black shades.

“Surfing.” Curtly, he shrugs as I frown up at him.

“Didn’t know you did that…” Surprised, I mutter.

“I picked it up as a hobby. You want to join?” He shrugs as I frown.

“No.” Curtly, I decline making him reel his hand back.

“Oh…okay.” Awkwardly, he smiles stepping back as I cross my arms over my chest, glancing to the side, ignoring the strange sensation in my chest.

“I mean uhhh…sorry no thanks just go.” Tiredly, I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Y-Yeah sure…” Awkwardly, he smiles once more and leaves, my eyes narrowing when seeing a few wandering eyes on him, a few girls leaping over to his side, clinging to me making my eye twitch only then to remind myself. We’re not together, we’re fine, we’re friends that’s it. He can do what he wants, I don’t care, I really don’t.

“Wait a second. Is that one of my hoodies?” Frowning, Marco furrows his brow at the sight of Tom’s hoodie vest.

“Yeah, I gave him a spare one for the beach.” Smiling, Star answers.

“I gave it a little custom job. You want me to do yours?” Micheal offered to alter it too. He really likes the material. Kindly, Tom offers as worried, I glance over at Marco seeing his furrowed frown.

“Alter it?” Frowning, I glance over at Marco, the pair of us sharing a look.

“Yeah Micheal’s been trying a lot of things. You should see his outfit sketches they are pretty cool.” Starry eyed, Star tells me making my eyes narrow, how does she know this?

“Be sure you make it back for the soulrise!” Tom calls out to Micheal who simply nods as my eyes narrow when he talks happily to the group of girls making me curl further in on myself, hating myself at this strange pain in my chest.

“Oh, man, the Soulrise is gonna be so great this year!” Excited, Star smiles.

“Oh, yeah. And we got such a good spot to watch it.” Tom boasts.

“How much has he been hiding?” Frustrated, I huff under my breath, pulling my knees close to place my chin on my knees.

“Ash?” Concerned, Marco furrows his brow at me.

“Sorry nothing.” Tiredly, I wave him off, feeling my head throb.

“To be fair to my brother, he doesn’t have to tell you everything I mean you never did.” Defensively, Tom scowls at me, noting the irritation laced in his tone.

“You want to go down Lucitor, I have a stake.” Icily, I warn him frustration laced in my voice as I feel Marco’s hand on my shoulder, trying to hold me back.

“That works on vampires completely different!” Offended, Tom snaps, his eyes threatening to turn ruby red only making me scoff.

“Still same ending.” Coolly, I lean back, noting the steam spewing out of his clenched fist.

“You broke his heart!” Enraged, Tom snaps my yellow hues widening when hearing the sharp boom making me turn to see a geyser of luminous spurt out of the sea.

“Tom stop!” Star calls out to him.

“He cheated on me!” Furious, I snap anger laced in my tone.

“It wasn’t like that if you’d only listen…besides it’s not like you…” Tom begins.

“Ash! Tom cool it!” Fed up, Star snaps scowling at us both.

“Fine, I don’t have time to deal with children.” Fuming, I place my hands up in the air annoyed, turning on my heel.

“Children!? We’re the same age.” He accuses.

“Then how about acting like it?” I retort.

“What was…?” Tom slams his foot down on the ground, not cracks beginning to form only then for his ruby reds and my yellows to widen when suddenly, a slick skull is thrown his way, hitting his temple and snapping him out of his temper tantrum, making both of us blink staring a stunned look with one another.

“What are you jerks doing in our spot?!” Irritably, the skull calls out making us turn to the skull chatting, glaring up at us nestled into the sandy sheet below.

“Your spot? We were here first!” Heatedly, Tom disputes.

“Yeah, I don't see your name on it.” Star scowls.

“Well, maybe you need more eyes.” The demon argues.

“Hey! Back off my girlfriend, man!” Glaring, Tom glares at the skull’s companion.

“Sounds like this guy's looking for a fight.” Star slams her fist into her palm.

“There's only one way to settle this.” The demon declares.

“Yeah!” Hyped up, both Tom and Star chorus.

“How are we settling this? How are we settling this?!” Panicked, Marco screeches, grabbing my arms and shaking me making me sigh.

“Shaking me isn’t going to get you the answer.” Calmly, I place my hands on his arms, steadying the panicking Marco.

“This is…a bit disappointing.” Honestly, I confess frowning, a part of me disappointed Ulric tosses the burning skull into the air. When it falls back to the ground, the two sides play beach volleyball with it.

“I got it! I got it!” Urgently, Mason tackles diving down, slipping on the sandy shore falling flat to the ground.

“Point, Team Ulric.” The demon that once dictates Marco getting a point now gives the other team one.

“Ha-ha! Ulric serves the ball over the net. Star bumps it back over the net, and the skeleton girl bumps it back. Aah!” The ball bounces off the net and flies back at the skeleton girl, knocking her head off her body.

“Kelly, it's yours!” Star calls out only for my eyes to widen when watching Kelly wander off the field, feeling a sudden spike of confidence. I dive for the ball, slamming it and watching it hit the ground on the other side.

“Eat sand suckers!” Cackling, I bellow at the demons, smirking as we are rewarded a point, Tom high giving me as I help Marco up, smiling softly as I help him brush the sand off his features.

“So the sand taste good?” Cheekily, I joke only to meet Marco’s furrowed brow.

“Not funny.” Unimpressed, he huffs.

“You doing okay?” Gently, I whisper as I use my cardigan to wipe the sand aside as he sighs.

“I…I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” Anxiously, he whispers.

“Alright…it’s okay to walk away.” Gently, I tell him placing my hand on his shoulder squeezing his shoulder making him smile shyly as I then turn to Kelly leaving.

“Eh if we’re ditchin’ oi Kelly!” Casually, I shrug making my way off the field following after Kelly.

“What?” Tiredly, Kelly turns to scowl at me.

“You okay? You seem down.” Concerned, I point out as we wander the sandy shores of the lava beach together, the lava’s shiny sheen making the golden belt buckles around my black boots shine, glimmer glisten.

“I…Tad and I broke up.” Sighing, Kelly reveals to me.

“Again?” I frown.

“Yes but it’s over this time. I think so but he doesn’t…” Frustrated, she gestures to her hair.

“Ah so that’s how it is.” Awkwardly, I glance to the side crossing my arms over my chest when seeing Micheal happily surfacing or trying to if the horde of girl demons and such didn’t surround him. He doesn’t brush them off NOO!! He decides to entertain them, to talk back to them, to acknowledge them, he’s only encouraging them to pester him even more doesn’t he get that!? I know he’s trying to be all polite due to being a prince but this is ridiculous! It’s obvious he isn’t happy talking to them!

“Yeah I just…what about you? You seem distant.” Kelly asks making me blink snapping out of my thoughts.

“Oh…yeah Micheal and I aren’t together we’re friends though.” Optimistically, I correct her.

“Are you alright with that?” Warily, Kelly furrows her brow at me.

“It was my idea. I chose for this, he hurt me he couldn’t expect me to just…come crawling back to him. I lived before him; I’ve had tons of guys come after me.” Sadly, I recall my early years, I did I will admit play around but they were never relationships, it was just some fun, pointless harmless flirting especially during those parties on the roof, those parties were crazy no one knew what we were doing it was awesome even if I did get into some trouble, some trouble I’m not proud of but I loved it, the attention, the lights, all of it. the chaos we got into that earned me the title of bad boy or at least punk, I earned it and was proud of it but never had I taken it all serious.

“I thought so, you seem like the popular bad girl…” Smirking, Kelly gathers.

“Well yeah I mean some boys did show interest in me.” I confess remembering it all it was all in good fun.

“And?” Kelly probes.

“I pushed them away. I just…high school romances never work out.” Grimly, I mutter my brow furrowed, they were all the same troublemakers not that I didn’t love trouble, but they were all the same.

“What makes you think that?” Kelly arches a brow.

“That’s how my parents met, I was the prom dump kid you know…” Grimacing, I confess to Kelly remembering the blunt answer from my care worker.

“You were?” Surprised, Kelly blinks.

“That was what I told.” I mutter remembering the argument, I had, the worker had enough of me, I was getting into trouble it dint exactly appeal to many to adopt a troublemaker, so one day during our daily disagreements, she blurted it out.

“Ash I’m so…” Guilty, Kelly begins.

“Don’t be. My mum was prom queen so that’s good on her, she couldn’t have a kid if it was revealed she wouldn’t be queen.” I shrug smiling tightly at the memory of it all.

“What about your dad?” Kelly asks making me scowl.

“Don’t know, from what I heard they were both low lives, ended up like addicts.” Bitterly, I sneer at the thought of these low lives, a waste of space as they were destroyed to me.

“You never thought about finding them?” Kelly wonders making me scoff, why go look for people that want nothing to do with me? Even if I did no doubt, I’d be disappointed.

“What would I get from meeting people that never wanted me, seems like a waste of time for both parties…” Honestly, I state the fact.

“They’re missing out. I really am sorry is that why…?” Kelly trails off.

“Micheal was the first. So many boys I met were the same, the bad boy you know but he was…he was different, he was sweet, attentive and in the end I did the same as I did with the others. I pushed him away.” Soberly, I smile at the memory of it all, he was different, I thought he’d be the same as the other bad boys but although he dressed as such, he acted way too hard to be a bad boy, it was…endearing I guess you would say, he was different.

“You miss him?” Gently, Kelly whispers making me grimace.

“I don’t know! He betrayed me; I should hate him! He cheated on me!” Fuming, I snap aggravation laced in my bitter tone.

“Is that how it was?” Kelly wonders.

“He took another girl to a love sentence concert you only go with a date! He betrayed me, he was no better than the others who I knew, I knew would ditch me in the end. It’s always the same so I did what I had to do.” Furious, I argue, crossing my arms over my chest once more.

“What was that?” Kelly asks.

“Leave him, softens the blow you know? I shouldn’t be feeling pain, I left him but just seeing him…” Pained, I confess, hurt etched into my wobbly tone.

“It’s okay if it hurts Ash.” Tentatively, Kelly whispers to me.

“No it isn’t! He hurt me, he should feel guilt, he should feel shame, he should be the one to be struggling! Not…not me.” Seething, I snap, feeling my fingertips comb through my ruby red locks tugging at them in aggravation.

“I’m sorry…” Softly, I feel Kelly place her hand on my shoulder.

“No I should be I made this more about me than…” Guilty, I apologise, the pair of us smiling softly at one another as I place my hand on top of hers squeezing it, appreciating it.

“You know, Tad and I? We used to come to every Soulrise.” Sombrely, Kelly smiles.

“So why come here now? Doesn’t it hurt?” Confused, I furrow my brow when seeing her soft smile.

“I love the Soulrise. I don't want it to be a place that makes me sad. The only thing I could think to do was face it. Rewrite it so it was mine again. Besides I’m not alone, I’m with my friends.” Brightly, she smiles at me making me smile shyly back.

“Ash! Kelly! Are you two okay?” Urgently, Marco rushes over to our side.

“No... Tad and I broke up.” Sadly, Kelly fills him in.

“Oh... Sorry. I... I mean, you guys will probably work it out. You always do, you know?” Marco sighs shoving his hands into his pockets.

“No. This is very much the end…”


	78. Nooooo....

“Oh. Well... I know how you feel. Jackie and I split up, too. Hey, if you need to talk…” Marco offers out stretching his arm out to Kelly only for then my eyes to almost burst out, pop out when some random dog charges at Marco from behind and tackles him.

“Marco!” Horrified, I call out to him concern laced in my tongue fortunately, he catches himself sliding down the sandy hill as he gets into battle position, ready to take on this huge dog.

“What is going on right now?” Baffled, I question lost to the growling dog glaring at Marco.

“Jorby! What are you doing?” Kelly demands from Jorby.

“Oh, I don't know, Kelly. What are you doing? Is this your new sparring partner? You know what? I had to fight Greg. Greg! And I killed him in, like, three seconds!” Offended, Jorby glares at Marco and me.

“I am so lost right now.” Honestly, I confess perplexed by everything happening before me.

“You didn't kill Greg.” Tired, Kelly frowns at this dog called Jorby crossing her arms unamused bored by him.

“Yeah, well, I killed his pride.” Jorby makes up making me roll my eyes.

“Leave her alone, man! She's going through some stuff!” Marco picks up a beach umbrella, spinning it.

“Marco no…” Groaning, I facepalm at the idiot charging at Jorby.

“We all are! Everyone's in a constant state of falling apart! Existential war cry!” Jorby calls out making my eyes widen then dilate at his words.

“This guy gets me!” Impressed, I beam brightly, spreading my arms out.

“Does everyone on this stupid beach wanna fight?!” Frustrated, Marco cries performing a war cry, raising the umbrella high in the air for him to light tap at the dog who swipes at him. Marco manages to climb on top of the dog who tries to throwing him off only then for me to frown, glancing over noting Kelly’s distress.

“Kel…” Gently, I place my hand on her shoulders my ears hearing her faint whimper as she leans against my shoulder while I squeeze her shoulders.

“Stop! I cannot…! I cannot deal with this much static right now!” Tearfully, Kelly’s voice breaks as she sobs, tears threatening to fall as she leans her head down on my shoulder, sniffling while I rub her shoulder turning to frown at the idiots.

“She doesn’t need you guys fighting her battles. She is capable of fighting herself.” Sternly, I snap at the boys bowing their head ashamed. Gently, I guide Kelly away, briefly, my yellow hues widen when seeing some of the girls flogging around Micheal cling to him, making my eye twitch as he laughs, slamming his surfboard down, joining them in a game of beachball making my blood boil. Easily, I turn my back to the traitor leaving him to his pathetic waste of space floozies.

“Kell…” Gently, I whisper as she sniffles, lunging into my arms as I wrap my arms around her, letting her cry.

“Kelly, Ash wait up! I just wanted to say if you need to talk.” Concerned, Marco offers rushing over to us.

“I don't know who I am anymore. All I know is I'm tired of being Tad's girlfriend, and I can't seem to move on.” Upset, Kelly reveals to Marco sobbing.

“That stuff takes time.” Gently, Marco tells her.

“I know, but... Tad's still in here.” Upset, Kelly confides in us.

“He'll always be in here, but it gets easier…” Tenderly, Marco begins.

“No, Marco. He hasn't moved out yet. He's still in here.” Kelly whispers.

“Wait, what?” Surprised, Marco and I glance at one another.

“You tried flea shampoo?” I offer only to feel Marco lightly elbow my side making me grumble when seeing Marco’s stern scowl, scolding me.

“He just isn't getting it, and I've already hurt him too much.” Kelly disregards my idea.

“We could smoke him out?” I offer taking out my lighter.

“What?!” Horrified, Kelly gawks.

“Not helping.” Marco hisses at me.

“I think a pixie cut would suit you…” Optimistically, I point out only then to grumble as Marco takes my lighter.

“No way.” Kelly refuses.

“I could try talking to him…” Meekly, Marco offers.

“Really? Hmm, well. Maybe he'll listen to you. You are his best friend.” Touched, Kelly smiles.

“I am?” Nervously, Marco laughs glancing over at me.

“You are?” Taken aback, I blink Marco’s uneasy brown meeting my confused yellow.

“Go on in.” Smiling, Kelly removes her band, her lime green hair becoming one with her body almost making me gawk at the bush of green before us.

“In there?” Uneasily, Marco glances over at me, seeing me as lost as him.

“Yeah.” Kelly confirms.

“In your hair?” Sceptical, Marco looks at me once more.

“Get in "hair"! Get it? "Get in hair"?” Giggling, Kelly laughs as I simply shrug having no clue as sighing, Marco is soon swallowed into the fine hairs of green…

Marco enters a large, open space inside Kelly's hair. The pizza delivery guy from "Crystal Clear" walks past him.

“Um, hey, Tad.” Frowning, Marco walks up to Tad, who is sulking behind a pizza box.

“Oh, hey, bestie. Kelly dumped me again.” Glumly, Tad sighs, pizza drooling down his mouth.

“Yeah, that's why I'm here. She asked me to come talk to you.” Marco sighs.

“Are we getting back together?” Hopeful, Tad smiles the pizza in his grip tightening.

“No. She needs you to move out, bud.” Bluntly, Marco tells him.

“She keeps saying that, but I've been looking.” Tad tells him.

“Oh! That's great. Where?” Positively, Marco smiles.

“Mmm, like... on the back of these pizza boxes? Uh, inside these chip bags? At the bottom of these soda pops?” Tad offers, drinking soda pop.

“Look, dude, I felt the same way when Jackie and I split.” Marco attempts to comfort Tad.

“That's your "B", man. Kelly and I break up and make up constantly. We'll get back together in no time, so why even bother getting out of this chair?” Deflated, Tad exclaims.

“Tad, it's for real this time.” Marco confirms.

“You're hashing my groove, Marco.” Tad furrows his brow.

“Dude, Kelly wants to move on. You should give her that chance. Come on, man!” Marco tries to take Tad's pizza box away, but Tad resists.

“No! Nooo!” Whining, Tad cries out.

“You're just making yourself miserable hanging around her.” Honestly, Marco tells Tad.

“You're right. You're the expert.” Defeated, Tad bows his head.

“Well, yeah, I'm an expert in many things— Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Smugly, Marco smirks only then to falter from his words.

“How you're making yourself miserable hanging around Star.” Tad points out.

“What?! What does Star have to do with it? If anything, I'm miserable because... because Jackie dumped me.” Scoffing, Marco stutters out, sweat sliding down his features.

“Marco, you didn't come here for the Soulrise.” Tad states the fact.

“Yes, I did.” Anxiously, Marco glances to the side.

“Oh, Marco. Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco...Shhh. I've been watching you all night. You have feelings for your best friend, dude.” Tad tuts, gently patting Marco’s cheeks making Marco grunt in discomfort at the tender taps from Tad.

“What?! No! No. ...No...” Horrified, Marco’s eyes dilate in slow realisation.

“Dude, you have dimensional scissors! You could be knocking back soda pops and crushing pizzas in any dimension! And you're choosing to live with your unavailable crush? When it comes to making yourself miserable, you are the master, bro.” Tad points out.

“No, no. No, no, no, no, no. No, no, no.” Slowly, Marco whispers chanting beginning to back away.

“Hey, Marco, are you okay? Buddy?” Worried, Tad calls out to Marco his hues dilated in horror.

“No... Noooo...”


	79. Why Should That Stop You?

“Hey, did you talk to him?” Curious, Kelly questions Marco stepping out of her hair.

“Marco?” Concerned, I furrow my brow when noting his blank look and still silence, only for my worries to be confirmed when Marco runs away.

“Marco!” Kelly calls out to him.

“I’ll go after him, Marco wait up!” I assure Kelly and chase after Marco, my brow furrowed feeling a common sore stinging ache in my chest when hearing the couples acting all lovey dovey making me sick, feeling a familiar burning hurtful chunky substance threatens to crawl up.

“So Micheal you’re a prince…” Horrified, my yellows dilate at the sound of giggling turning to scowl at the sleezy succubus clinging to Micheal, leaning back clearly relishing it making me seethe.

“Prince of the underworld that’s right…the heir of the underworld.” Smugly, he leans back on his towel making my eye twitch.

“Is that right?” Intrigued, she leans in, the others playfully pulling her back.

“You know we’re having a party you could join us if you want.” She offers.

“Sure, that sounds fun!” Happily, Micheal agrees as I feel my eye twitch, feeling a wave of pain, discomfort and sorrow at the sad sight before me feeling my blood boil bubble. My feral fangs slam down against one another, grinding them in aggravation. Swiftly, I turn my back to the waste of spaces, I got to find Marco…

“Marco!” Concerned, I call out to him unaware of a pair of surprised brown and reds perking up from my voice.

Horrified, Marco gapes at Jorby and his goose girlfriend or duck wearing sunglasses and a sunhat, after finishing her lotion, the ice cream they are sharing, strawberry Marco assumes stumbles, splatting to the sandy blanket beneath them.

“It's okay. Ice cream melts, but our love is forever.” Lovingly, Jorby assures his girlfriend making Marco grimaces and he leaves only to find himself bumping into to the demon couple who challenged him to a fight earlier.

“I'd fight anyone for you, babe.”

“Would you fight me?”

“To the death!”

“Awww!”

Screaming internally, Marco runs up to the two Skelly’s.

“I'm glad I found you, Skelly.”

“Me too, Skelly.”

“Being in love with your best friend is great!”

Marco runs away from them and runs into the demon girl and skeleton from the beginning of the episode. He also sees two skull crabs holding claws and a food-vending demon hugging a plant.

♪ And I don't want to see ♪

♪ The things that I've been shown ♪

Marco continues to run until…crushed, he falters, stumbling in his steps when returning back to the spot, where he finds Star and Tom sitting on their beach towel and kissing.

♪ But I can't shut my eyes ♪

♪ So I'll walk away alone ♪

♪ Tonight ♪

Tearful, Marco looks away, his browns blurry, a glassy glistening hue in his brown hues. Finally, I find myself back at camp, my eyes widening when finding his back to me, seeing him stare sadly longingly at the happy couple, making my eyes soften.

“Marco…there you are.” Tightly, I smile at my hurt friend who turns his back to the couple and walks away from Star and Tom with a blank expression. I feel his shoulder brush against my shoulder, most likely trapped in his own thoughts until, I place my hands on either of his shoulders, his blurry browns meeting my sad yellow.

“It’s okay to cry…” Gently, I whisper to him, his dazed browns perking up from my words looking at me, alert, snapping out of his daydream. He sniffles, his features contorting until bowing his head, laying his head in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around him, feeling his own coil around my own as he releases a muffled sob into my shoulder. Softly, I smile sadly letting him weep. Gently, I guide him away from the sad sight, naïve of a pair of brown and ruby reds predatorily watching.

Silently, I feel my back slide down from the rock behind us leaning against it, my yellows narrowing when hearing the sudden burst of lava sprouting out like a geyser but much more violent than last time. My ears perk up at the pained screams of those stuck in the crossfire, I didn’t know the underworld beach was this brutal. Grimacing, I watch those caught in the clash flail about, ruby red flames sparkling, crisping crinkling on their head or limbs as they scream, running, thrashing while others flee petrified. Wonder what caused that? Eh…I think I have bigger things to worry about.

My ears perk up at the sleek smooth sound of a zipper making me glance over at my friend, both of our legs curled close to our chest, my arms over my knees while I watch Marco sit on the sand zipping and unzipping his hoodie, waiting patiently for him to talk to at least tell me what’s going on.

“Did…did you know?” Meekly, Marco whispers, his voice cracking finally breaking the still silence between us.

"I had…an idea.” Sheepishly, I glance to the side.

"Was I that obvious?” Marco sighs sadly.

“You weren’t bad as Star if that’s what you mean.” Optimistically, I offer smiling softly.

“How could I do this? We’re friends, she’s with Tom for Pete sake, I’m such an idiot.” Groaning, Marco places his face in his hands.

“You’re not an idiot, emotions are powerful things sometimes no matter how hard we try we can’t bury them as deep.” Intensely, I answer, scowling.

“So what do you do?” Marco raises a brow as I rub the naked nape of my neck.

“Let it out in a pillow or my art, or just burying it. I don’t really know still trying to deal with it. Sometimes if I’m having a debate, I tend to put my aggravation out through it weirdly enough.” I confess not quite sure what to really say.

“You mean with Micheal…” Marco gathers making me grimace, glancing to the side.

“Yep.” I mutter scowling at the thought of that traitor.

“You’re friends too that’s a plus.” Strained, Marco smiles making me frown.

“That only makes it more awkward.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“You are not wrong.” Deflated, Marco leans back, feeling his head on my shoulder as I bring him into a side hug, the pair of us needing someone to help us through this emotional crisis or roller coaster we both want off.

“Come on…” Tiredly, I sigh standing up, moping around won’t help us as appealing as it sounds, we got to do something or else this cycle of grumps won’t end.

“Where are we going?” Groaning, Marco moans as I place my hands under his beginning to pull him upwards.

“It’s a surprise come on I’ll pick you up, you know I will.” Teasingly, I threaten him. Easily, I pick him up bridal style smirking down at him, when seeing his playful glare.

“I’ll walk.” Groaning, he gives in making me snicker as I place him down, shoving my ahnds in my pockets as he copies, the pair of beginning to walk away.

“I could so lift you…” Confidently, I remind Marco.

“I know. I remember when you chucked Ferguson off the diving board.” Snickering, Marco chuckles at the memory making me smile softly, relieved to hear his small reluctant chuckle alongside seeing his shy smile.

“He was holding up the line besides that canon ball was badass! Now come on!” Gushing, I argue tugging him forward.

“I’m coming, what about Kelly?” Sighing, he questions his brow furrowed in concern.

“She’s talking to Tad. Now come on, I saw a tower it looks like a good sight for the soulrise.” I assure Marco, taking his arm and dragging him over to the tower.

“I don’t think we’re allowed that, should we even be here? It looks pretty unsafe up there.” Uncertain, Marco stumbles in his steps when seeing my small smirk. I pry a skull from the spear its impaled upon, hearing the brief crunch of calcium as I toss it up and down, similar to a ball, testing its weight as I look up at the tower, I wonder…

“Why should that stop you?” Slyly, I smirk making Marco’s eyes widen when I chuck the skull into the top of the tower only for my eyes to widen in mild surprise when suddenly we hear the sound of clacking and movement, a ladder being slid down before us.

“How did you?” Startled, Marco gasps gaping at the ladder turning to see me as I step back, joining his side.

“Would you believe me if I told you I fluked it?” Meekly, I smile not quite sure how I did it.

“Honestly with your luck, I would.” Smirking, Marco shakes his head making me snicker.

“Wow. You can see everything. I guess we should go find Star and Tom, huh?” Amazed, Marco’s eyes widen alongside my own at the sight before us only then to note his tone diminished, turning saddened at the thought.

“They don't need this. They haven't earned it.” Sadly, I smile feeling Marco’s eyes on me as I feel my eyes soften, closing my eyes.

“Are you…okay?” Gently, Marco questions me when seeing my yellows glance over at a certain demon prince having the time of his life with those floozies.

“Micheal and I…we’re not together technically.” Grimacing, I reveal to Marco feeling his hand on my shoulder.

“Seriously!? But you’ve both been…” Stunned, Marco trails off as I nod my head.

“Hanging out? Yeah as friends Marco boys and girls can be friends.” Cheekily, I remind him.

“Even exes?” Warily, he furrows his brow.

“Why not?” I shrug.

“What happened? I thought…” Marco begins making me grimace.

“He cheated on me that’s what Marco. He’s just the same as the others.” Bitterly, I snap stating the fact as it is. He betrayed me, he’s no better than those that promised me so many things but, in the end,, left me disappointed. I thought he was different, but he was just the same.

“Ash…” Gently, I feel Marco drape his arm over me as I feel tears threaten to fall in my glassy hues.

“No Marco I’m being serious he cheated on me, he found someone else better he’s no better than the others!” Furious, I snap bitterness etched into my tone.

“What do you mean?” He raises a brow at me.

“When I was little, I had so many people come and go in my life willing to adopt me, promising me so many things from clothes, from rooms, from games. But in the end, they return me as if I were…I were some toy they got bored of and the next day…someone I recognise is gone. They pick the better model, the prettier model, the obedient model, the normal model. He did the same, he’s no better than them.” Enraged, I explain to Marco quietly listening in, his features softening when hearing the crack of my voice, biting back the sob I am trying to suppress.

“Ash…” Maroc brings me into a side hug as I try to sniffle the tears.

“I’ve always been second best to people, and I got sued to it but when I met him. God I’m such an idiot, I let my guard down, I was…I trusted him and he betrayed me, he found a prettier girl now look at him, look what he can do.” Bitterly, I seethe gesturing to the tarts swarming around him.

“What do you mean?” Marco wonders.

“Whatever the situation he can befriend people, he can…while I make enemies, he makes friends. He…he left me behind, he got bored of me and left me behind it’s always the same.” Huffing, I sneer.

“No.” Marco answers making me scowl.

“Huh?” Lost, I look up at him.

“Have I ever done that to you?” Marco asks making me furrow my brow.

“Marco…” Gently, I begin as he turns so, I face him.

“You’re important to me Ash. I would never abandon you I wouldn’t either think of replacing you for someone boring…” Earnestly, Marco promises me making my eyes widen.

“Marco…you mean it?” Touched, I whisper, sniffling.

“I do…” Softly, he smiles using his hoodie to wipe aside the tears freely falling.

“Thanks.” I smile at my friend leaning into his as we lean against the tower railing looking out at the soulrise, my eyes widening when feeling Marco drape his hoodie over me.

“What’s up?” I raise a brow at the hoodie.

“Oh, I was just... trying to... warm then... you... You know... You looked cold.” Nervously, Marco groans gesturing, trying to explain to me making me smirk, leaning my cheek into my palm, amused, watching him attempt to explain as he fumbles about making me snicker.

“You’re adorable.” Honestly, I confess to him making his brown hues widen, a ruby red hue crossing his features making me snicker.

“Come here.” I grab him by his shoulder bringing him down to drape the hoodie over him making him smile shyly, feeling his eyes on me as I nudge him just as the soulrise begins. The lava continues to ripple as black clouds gather in the sky. A giant eyeball rises out of the lava and emits a beam of bright light Souls start to swim up the beam and release into the sky. Screeching skeleton demons fly overhead.

“Is... Is that thing...?” Uncertain, Marco furrows his brow alongside me.

“I…think so? Looks like it.” I shrug not quite sure.

“Aah! Oh! Ha-ha! Sorry!” Startled, Marco screams as one of the skeletons spewing out dives up, scaring Marco, feeling his arms coil around my leg making me snicker.

“Chill it’s alright…” Softly, I place my hands-on Marco’s shoulders squeezing them, helping him up, his brown hues dilated in horror.

“Sorry…” Embarrassed, he glances to the side making me snicker shaking my head at the doofus.

“It’s cool. Hey creep watch where you’re going!!” Annoyed, I wave my fist at the screeching skeletal creature, feeling Marco’s grip tighten on me, releasing a small noise of fright, I assume.

“Thanks…” Shakily, he smiles.

“Anytime…Oh wait! Excitedly, I smile as I take out a familiar pair of tickets.

“What? Wait are these Mackie hand 3D!!!” Gasping, Marco squeals.

“I had planned to give this to you and Jackie. But…Happy birthday Marco Diaz.” Sweetly, I smile as I give him an innocent peck on the cheek making his eyes widen. His brown hues shine in awe, squealing at the tickets in his grasp, making me chuckle at the ruby red mess as we continue to watch the event to its conclusion. I feel Marco settle down by my side, the pair of us smiling as we enjoy the soulrise…


	80. Unity Of Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if Ash was a fan of musicals and yes, funny enough the first musical to come to my mind for her was Six the music is awesome. But still I made a challenge for you guys, there is a certain scene where Ash was depicting a certain god, which is it and why?

“Mewmans and monsters have just misunderstood each other for too long. Mewni should be a place of peace and unity for everyone…” Bravely, Star begins as we stand in the throne room, my nose recoiling, grimacing at the musky stench of dust, bird poop and feathers.

“Isn’t it dangerous inhaling this sort of air?” I whisper to Marco warily staring at the mess of the place, mountains of gold glimmering along smudges of snow white with skulls littered all over the dark dreary room.

“I think so? It’s better not to think about it.” Marco tells me as he passes Star the scroll of parchment to them.

“Is this due to hunting season? I can see why they would be mad at that.” I mutter remembering River’s boastful declaration of his hunting sessions and his love of chicken, well I hope it’s chicken. I glance over at the pigeons looming above us, watching out very move, towering over us making me cross my arm over my chest, moving side to side anxiously fidgeting at their beady stares, not even blinking, unnerving me even more.

“Right, yes. Like they don't, like, get peace or whatever.” Distantly, Ponyhead agrees not really listening as I watch her, grimacing at her tongue poking at her mirror phone making me grimace, in disgust. How on earth is that keyboard not sticking? How is it even function? Does salvia count as waterproof?

“But for that to happen, we need to stop following the old ways. We need to be the change we want to see. That's why I'm hoping you'll sign this super awesome Petition of Friendship between monsters and Mewmans. Your signature is the last one we need. So…. what do you say? Will you sign?” Star concludes her scroll after having me look over it before Star made it, making sure they weren’t any spelling mistakes or loopholes I had to look it over numerous times.

Animatedly, Rich Pigeon flaps his feathers upon his little bird stool.

“Um...” Awkwardly, Star giggles glancing at us as rich pigeon coos, looking up at his parents as they all coo at one another.

“What is happening right now?” Bluntly, I cut through the still silence of cooes, not knowing what to make of it all.

“I don’t know…” Marco answers looking as lost as me.

“Is this the same Rich Pigeon that, like, killed it at the Silver Bell Ball?” Confused, Ponyhead questions snapping out of her phone.

“I think so?” Hesitantly, Star confirms shrugging.

“Does he even understand a word we're saying?” Marco questions us.

“Well we could try to talk bird, but I have a feeling we’d only offend them.” Honestly, I confess, knowing well the struggles of another language, speaking it anyway, writing not so bad, just using this tied tongue of mine never works.

“We’d probably would I mean remember that time you couldn’t speak Spanish…” Marco recalls snickering at the memory.

“When could I ever speak Spanish?” Annoyed, I grumble at the memory, the embarrassing memory considering echo creek’s Spanish lessons are compulsory for me to have the head call and tell mr and Mrs Diaz that I couldn’t take Spanish anymore due to…issues. I was forced to take up double English, though that wasn’t actually bad it was pretty fun.

“You called the teacher a bad word.” Marco scowls.

“She asked me if I knew any useful Spanish stuff so I told her what I knew. It just so happened she was one of the following.” Defensively, I shrug, she and I never got along, she never helped me then again it didn’t help that most of my homework I got from translate.

“Look I don't know. We've never actually really talked. Um-hm. Le me just, uh, make it easier for you. Pen... Petition... Sign.” Awkwardly, Star shuffles forward, quill in hand.

“I doubt that’s the pen you want to use.” I gesture to the feathered quill as Star ignores me placing it on the foot of the bird holder thingy. Softly, the quill falls to the floor.

“Come on, Star, he's just a dumb bird. You can't expect him to envision a utopian future.” Marco scoffs.

“I don’t know about that Marco.” Uneasy, I look up at the pigeons staring down at us how is no one seeing this right now!?

“Marco! Ignore him. How about one blink for yes, and two for no?” Scoldingly, Star scowls at Marco only then to giggle when she turns to rich pigeon offering that solution but…Rich closes one eye, and then the other, making his blinking ambiguous.

“Look, just, like, grab his little foot or whatever and sign the petition for him so we can get outta here. This place is giving me the creeps.” Tiredly, Marco recommends making my eyes widen at the thought.

“As much as I like the sound of that. I doubt forging a signature is a good idea.” Warily, I point out.

“Why not!? You do it all the time!” Marco frowns at me.

“Not royal forgeries. I doubt Mr and Mrs Diaz would execute me!” Snippily, I point out crossing my arms over my chest.

“Yeah, Marco's right. Whoa. Did I just say that out loud?” Ponyhead gasps turning to me for a second opinion.

“You did. If only I had that recorded.” Smugly, I smirk at the thought.

“You just hold the petition, and I'll grab his foot.” Marco tells Star, taking the quill.

“Yeah, I don't know, Marco. That doesn't really sound like the right way to go.” Uncertain, Star furrows her brow.

“Relax. I've seen all the bird videos online. I got this.” Confidently, Marco assures her approaching rich pigeon.

“Why are you watching bird videos?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow.

“They’re interesting.” He argues.

“Right…” Both Ponyhead and I share a look trailing off at the terrible excuse.

“Okay, okay. Just be gentle.” Softly, Star tells him.

“Easy now. There we go. Birds feel weird.” Chuckling, Marco takes rich pigeon’s foot claw thing only then for my eyes to widen when my ears perk up at the crisp crunch of bone alongside the swift snap, making Marco release a gasp. Aghast, we stare at Rich's foot dangling lifelessly below his perch.

“Marco! What did you do?! That was not gentle! Fix it, fix it, fix it now!” Panicked, Star cries out.

“I thought those bird videos would tell you bird bones are weak!” Hissing, I scowl at the idiot.

“Well they didn’t! Uh, oh, sorry! Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry!” Panicked, Maroc attempts to stuff the foot into the pigeon’s body only for it to come flopping down like a gummy worm making my eyes widen in horror. We’re so dead, we’re so dead, we’re so going to die well maybe not Ponyhead and Star but me and Marco are bird food!!!

Marco pushes Rich's foot into his feathers; it pops back out and Rich falls over, hitting the ground making us all gape at the disgusting display.

“Um guys?” Worriedly, I stagger back when looking back up at the birds as the others look around the room; there's scores upon scores upon scores of angry pigeons glaring at us. Suddenly, the whole flock takes flight, screeching angrily and flying straight at us.

“Run!” Star screams as we all nod following after her. I feel my muscles burn, my blood boil as we run though the castle. Whoa! Whoa-ho-ho! Marco cries out as the swarm is so aggressive that they destroy walls as they make their turns.

“Marco, I told you to be gentle!” Star screeches at him.

“I was gentle!” Feebly, Marco whines.

“You know what? If I’m going to die by pigeon, I’m just going to say it. I don’t regret eating chicken! I love it! ESPECIALLY FAST-FOOD CHICKEN!!! KFC is my favourite! That’s right I’ve eaten your brethren, hah!” Proudly, I proclaim my eyes widening when they erupt into a fierce coo of rage.

“Good going nerd I’m outta here!” Ponyhead declares.

“All in favour of tossing Ponyhead to the mob?” I offer.

“What!?” Ponyhead scowls at me.

“What you’re royalty you’ll be fine.” I dismiss waving her off.

Startled, Marco steps in something, and he stops running. He looks down to see a human skull. Suddenly, he screams as the birds grab a hold of his hoodie.

“Crystal Narwhal...My wand!” Horrified, Star gasps when taking out a stick.

“A little help, please!” Pleadingly, Marco cries out.

“Wait! They remind me of those fish, you know find the leader and the other will come tumbling down!” I call out turning to the horde, my eyes narrowing ready to take some out.

“Not happening!” Sternly, Star snatches both mine and Marco’s arms, tugging us forward, breaking Marco free and we fall backwards, landing on the ground. Urgently, I slam my body down, curling into my form as the swarm flies by them, hissing, I grimace at the harsh stinging pain from the rough tugs thanks to the horde flying back and tugging at my hair. Shaken, we stand once they pass, my eyes widening at Star’s hair as she too gawks at me, the two of us pointing at each other in horror only then for us to gasp when they turn around and aim right at us.

Petrified, we all scream, jumping to our feet as the birds drill through the floor we were just sitting on, stunning us. The birds recoup and swarm down a hallway missing us. Fortunately, we are posed as statues, Ponyhead standing or levitating on a broken horse statue head auspiciously without a head. Marco posing with two feathers on either side of his head, Star posing on a podium and me, my eyes widening at the deer by my side, coiling my fingertips around the deer’s horns just as the pigeons fly by.

“I told you, birds don't see what doesn't move.” Confidently, Marco smirks at us.

“So…they’re like T-Rex’s?” I raise a brow at the thought only for our eyes to widen when the birds, having turned around, charge them us. Horrified, the four of us start running again.

“Quick, in here!” Urgently, Star calls out to us rushing over to a door which happily, I lunge into, the others following suit as we manage to find a safe house in this castle of disgusting debris, dust, dung and so much more substances I rather not want to think of.

“Okay, I think we lost them…” Relieved, Star confesses to us relief etched into her shaky tone.

“Oh, great! Now we're stuck in a room with paintings?! I hate paintings.” Whining, Ponyhead complains as we gaze at the numerous portraits of him making me frown and arch a brow, a bit self-obsessed much?

“I thought you’d be all for self portraits.” Dryly, I remark to Ponyhead smirking.

“Well yeah if they are of me of course!” Boastfully, Ponyhead declares as I sigh.

“Of course.” I mutter, eh at least she’s honest…

“Wait, these are all paintings of Rich Pigeon.” Star points out.

“Huh. Bold, confident brush work, with a subtle nod to neoclassicism. Nice.” Impressed, Marco admires them.

“Eh, self-portraits like these are wasted, they could show so much more of the character’s character or mentality if they…” Disappointed, I sigh gazing at the pictures all in the same style, no emotion, no nothing, if they had experimented on took more risks then…

“NERDS!” Ponyhead blurts out.

“We are not nerds!” Defensively, Marco frowns at her.

“We are simply analysing pieces of supposed art.” Calmly, I correct her.

“Well it is art.” Marco gives in.

“The only art I have ever enjoyed that would involve self-portraits would be Anne of cleaves and that is only a snippet of her tale that everyone defines her for.” Honestly, I confess, I never liked self-portraits unless those are delved into the psyche those were awesome, I love how some artists use the scratching out effect on those depressed or going through something. It looks so raw, so real, so amazing…all these just look bland, there’s no use of colour to represent or even symbolise they are all practically the same.

“Of course, you’d bring history into this…” Star groans facepalming.

“History has everything to do with art! Whether it’s due to the time period, the social moment, the social stigma and events.” Animatedly, I begin gushing going starry eyed, ready to go on a tangent about the importance of history in the world of art.

“NERDS!!” Loudly, Ponyhead bellows snapping me out of my daze as I glare lightly at my friend smirking slyly at me.

“I am not a…! More of a neo expressionist fan myself.” Huffing, I conclude my tangent, shrugging my shoulders in surrender only then for mine, Marco and Star’s eyes to widen at the pounding of the door our eyes widening in horror at the muffled pecks.

“Uh, quick! Barricade the door!” Marco cries out as me and Star join him in moving lots of furniture to block the door while Ponyhead….

“Pony Head, where you going?” Scowling, Marco demands from her.

“Ooh, I am sorry, but I cannot deal with this anymore right now, okay? I need to do me!” Struggling, Ponyhead gives in as we all blink baffled watching her as she dives into a pile of treasure, coming out garbed in jewels.

“Ah! Much better. Relieved, she smiles while I frown wouldn’t that have hurt?” Grimacing I thought about hitting that metal face down.

“Pony Head, wait! What are you doing? Get back here and help us!” Star shouts at her only for us to scream when the beaks of the pigeons begin to pierce through the door.

“Guys come quick! I think I found something!” Ponyhead calls out to us as well rush into the other room where we find Ponyhead…in a pair of prosthetic human legs.

“Look at me! I can dance now! Look at this!” Giggling, Ponyhead laughs as she begins dancing in them making me just stare blankly at her, hearing the sharp snap of my sanity.

“Anyone still up for sacrificing Ponyhead to the mob?” I ask once again hopeful.

“I’m up for it now.” Marco puts his hand up.

“Rich Pigeon's legs?” Confused, Star furrows her brow, taking and lowering both our hands.

“Pony Head, I don't see how some extra legs and jewels are gonna get us outta here!” Frustrated, Marco quips at her.

“Well, first of all, you are so wrong on so many levels, the second level being that this is not what I found that I'm talking about…” Pony Head walks over to a cord and rings a bell. Suddenly, the ground shakes as a giant pair of legs walks over to them.

“Look at them calves. Boom.” Impressed, Ponyhead gushes at the giant legs we all gape up at.

“I have…so many questions.” Bluntly, I blurt out staring at the legs, what is with these guys and legs? I hate to see them if they learned about leg day.

“Whoa.” Marco whispers.

“Those are some big legs.” Star nods her head only for us all to flinch our ears ringing when hearing the birds screech, still trying to break through the door.

“Whoa! Everyone, hit the legs!” Scared, Marco screeches at us as we begin climbing up the leg managing to make it to the top or trying to at the least.

“Hurry up!” Impatiently, Ponyhead calls out to us.

“Ugh. Sorry. We can't all just float wherever we want.” Marco argues.

“Definitely not with that attitude.” Ponyhead huffs.

“I swear if you say we need to believe…” Warningly, I glower up at Ponyhead rolling her eyes only then for us all to scream as the door sounds like it's giving way.

“Look at all these levers!” Worried, Marco gapes down at the controls.

“Push them all!” Ponyhead pressures us.

“There has to be a manual or something in this thing.” I reason kneeling down attempting to find it while Pony Head and Marco start flailing at the controls.

“How does this thing work?!” Panicked, Marco screeches.

“Any luck?” Star asks me.

“Afraid not.” I sigh shaking my head.

“Stop yelling!” Annoyed, Star stops Marco grabbing his cheeks.

“Yelling feels good right now!” Marco wails making me roll my eyes.

“It isn’t helping anyone!” I point out to the moron.

“No, I mean it. Stop yelling for one second. Do you hear that?” Star silences us both as we blink baffled by the still silence, unnerving us all.

“I don't hear anything.” Marco whispers stunned.

“Exactly. They stopped.” Star points out making us frown as we approach the door, finding there are no longer any pigeons trying to poke their heads through the door.

“Phew!” Relieved, Star smiles.

“Oh, thank karate. Now let's get this thing-” Marco begins as we return to the legs only to gasp as the pigeons come crashing in through the floor. All four of us start squabbling and screaming as the weakened floor gives way. The birds continue to attack, however, the giant legs we are in manage to pull some impressive evasive stunts. Amazed, I watch as we continue to try to figure out the controls as the legs take off, running up the walls and ceiling while traversing the hallway. Lost, I furrow my brow letting the guys take the lead as the legs seem to have a mind of their own as they moon dance, turn into a race car, and leapfrog around the halls.

“Are they still following us though?” Ponyhead asks only then to be answered by the pigeons, who roar in formation behind them.

“Does that answer your question!?” Panicked, I screech at her.

“Yep.” Weakly, Star smiles.

“Ugh, they're blocking the exit!” Annoyed, Ponyhead groans.

“Then attack! It’ll be like bowling; we’ll get a strike!” Smugly, I smirk at the thought, wanting out of this creepy place, wanting out of this horrid ventilation and wanting out of this chaos.

“No! Stop. Marco, you'll hurt the pigeons!” Shocked, we gape at Star taking control, stopping the legs and chucking us out of the legs, leaving us wide open, defenceless and vulnerable thanks to the Star.

“Star as much as a fan I am for diplomacy we sort of threw that out of the window thanks to that guy!” Frustrated, I remind her.

“I’m right here!” Marco scowls.

“And we know what you did.” I point out making us both frown at one another.

“Oh, hey, girl. Uh, can I just ask you something so quickly? What the heck-y was that?! Okay, we were almost out of this trash castle!” Screaming, Ponyhead demands from Star.

“If we hurt the pigeons, we're never gonna get Rich to sign the petition.” Star argues.

“Star…I hardly doubt the king and queen would be glad to help us considering what we did to their son.” Frowning, I debate.

“You really think that's still a possibility, Star?” Marco raises a brow at her only for us to be answered by the angered cooes surrounding us.

“Hey, birds. Buddies. So, about all this... we are so sorry…” Anxiously, Star stands smiling weakly, bullets of sweat cascading down her temple, releasing a small shaky chuckle as we turns to face the bloodthirsty pigeons swarming around us. Surprised, we both blink when Pony makes a fart sound, and a ton of treasure dumps out from her neck.

“H-How does that even…!? Gaping, I demand from Ponyhead.

“It’s better not to ask.” Lowly, Marco whispers shuffling to my side.

“It's, uh, this is very normal for me. It happens. I know how to deal with it.” Bashfully, she smiles. She farts out even more treasure. And then another waterfall of gold and flitter.

“Pony Head!” Star scowls at her.

“You’re a princess, you have enough. Or do you want a war between the Ponyhead and pigeons too!?” I point out fury laced in my tone at the idiot.

“It’s never enough. I know what I am.” Honestly, she confesses making me facepalm at the risky idiot, having no idea how many lives she could be putting at stake, her subjects those stuck in the crossfire…I’m friends with an idiot.

“Okay, we're so sorry things got so out of hand... or claw or... whatever you... Okay, listen, how about we just please start over? We didn't mean any harm to Prince Rich Pigeon. We just wanted to-” Stumbling, Star attempts once more only to be cut off when Pony Head squeaks, and Rich falls out from her neck.

“Pony Head!” Exasperated, Star snaps at her.

“I thought that we might need him for leverage.” Ponyhead glances to the side.

“PONY!! You do not take hostages, not royal hostages!!! Do you want a war!?” Enraged, I snap at her, but she remains unfazed making me gawk at the genuine dunce.

“Cool. Can't wait to die.” Marco mutters under his breath as we stand, side by side ready to take on these pigeons.

“I know I always joke about it but I do not want to die. Not here at the very least…” Meekly, I whisper my voice breaking frightened of what’s to come, feeling a hand clasp my own. I stare down at Marco’s hand, squeezing my own which I return as we make it to the throne room.

Frowning, I furrow my brow, sitting cross legged as the others stand in the jail cell, well I say a cell it’s really just a big bird cage. Together, me, Star, Pony Head, and Marco are imprisoned in a giant birdcage. Screeching, all the pigeons are squawking loudly. Sternly, the king coos, and they all fall silent.

“Objection!” Loudly, I call out.

“What are you doing?!” Panicked, Star turns to me.

“Mr Candle said I could be a lawyer might as well try it out.” I shrug.

“In a court where you have no idea what they are saying!?” Marco hisses.

“Hey, we’re going to die either way…might as well make it interesting.” Honestly, I confess.

“She has a point.” Ponyhead gives in.

“How is this a fair trial? We don't even know what they're saying.” Marco demands from the king.

“Um, um, excuse me? King Pigeon, sir? I just want to apologize again for what happened here today. We did not mean to break your son's leg.” Politely, Star attempts to explain.

“Yeah, like, in a thousand pieces.” Ponyhead adds.

“Oh! I was gentle!” Defensively, Marco scowls.

“Not helping guys!” Furstrated, I hiss at them making them roeicl back.

“Thanks…” Softly, Star smiles at me as I simply nod my head.

“We didn't come here today to hurt anyone. We just came here to ask your son for help.” Star begins attempting to reason to the king and queen only for the king to coo angrily, unsure, Star glances at me as I stand up, leaning against the cell wall, frowning, shrugging sheepishly as lost as her.

Loudly, a gong is rung, and the ground shakes as a pigeon with a large battle axe breaks down a wall and approaches their cage.

“Hey this may be quicker than I thought that’s a plus so long as we don’t have a Mary on our hands.” Weakly, I smile attempting to lighten the mood only to grimace, my smile faltering when seeing the others grim looks.

“You’re not helping!!!” Sharply, Marco scowls at me, panic laced in his tone as he screams, myself and the others joining him as we all look to see the pigeon raise his axe.

“Oh, my goodness! This is not happening! No. No, no, no, no!” Trembling, Ponyhead whimpers.

“Wait how would this work for Pony?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the thought.

“We’re going to die and that’s what you’re worried about!? Whoa!” Screeching, Marco scowls at me only then to gasp as we all scream as the axe is swung to the floor. Silently, the executioner opens up a suitcase, puts its large prosthetic arms inside it, and perches on the battle axe next to Marco.

“Awww. Hey, there.” Softly, Marco smiles at the bird only to cry out in mild shock and pain when the executioner pecks Marco in the forehead with its beak.

“Ow. That kinda hurt.” Mildly, Marco hisses as the pigeon continues to peck.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay, okay. Ow. That is annoying. Ow!” Annoyed, Marco snaps the pigeon pecking regardless of him telling the bird to stop.

“Ohhhh, I heard about this before. It's death by a thousand pecks!” Ponyhead recognises making me scowl, growing tired of it all.

“Ow. Well–ow–this is gonna–ow–take forever–ow!” Marco complains and grimaces.

“Forever? Sorry but I am not staying in a cell forever…” I mutter

“You have a plan?” Star turns to me only to see my small sly smirk.

“Leave it to me.” Cheekily, I wink.

“You’re not going to hurt them right?” Apprehensively, Star furrows her brow, placing her hand on my arm, worry etched into her features.

“Star trust me. I won’t do a Marco.” Coolly, I assure her.

“Hey still hear!” Bitterly, Marco frowns.

“Oh, we know… Oi birdbrains!!!” Loudly, I call out to them, firmly grasping hold of the iron bars, feeling my hands trembling, quivering, quake around the bars. I take in a shaky breath, steeling my nerves, ignoring the voices of my head, screaming, shouting, pleading for me to stop.

“What are you doing!?” Panicked, Star whispers only for her blues to meet my yellow as she steps back, letting me take control making me smile relieved, well…time to shine.

“Do you know who these two are? These two are princesses and heirs at that, killing them would only evoke a war. You lot may be powerful, but can you take on two kingdoms? And don’t get me started on the Lucitor line since this girl over here. The future queen of Mewni is dating the prince, do you want the whole of Mewni on your doorstep!? And don’t get me started on Star’s in laws, the Johansson’s we both know they love their chicken!” Loudly, I call out to them, sure they have the Merpeople and the Spiderbites but they are clearly outnumbered and they can’t guarantee the other royal families to help them.

Smugly, I watch leaning forward on the iron railings when they go silent, feeling all eyes on us, the tight tension quivering in the air until the king cooes. Next thing I know, I release a noise of shock when the iron cell is plucked out from the sky, making me gasp as I fall flat to the floor, groaning at the strange substance below.

“Ash you did it!!! Thank you!” Joyous, Star wraps her arms around me, joyous tossing me about making me chuckle as I inwardly hug her back.

“To be honest, I’m surprised it worked.” Honestly, I confess as she helps me up while I glance to the side anxiously.

“What do you mean?” Star raises a brow.

“Well they could have let you and Pony go but me and Marco would have paid the price you know? I mean we have nothing to…” I begin only to blink when feeling a hand slam down on my lips.

“Hahaha very funny Ash always a jokester hahahah!!!” Nervously, Marco cackles, his voice breaking as he nervously eyes the narrowed eyed pigeon king and queen.

“Can someone please tell me the substance on my face isn’t what I think it is.” Weakly, I request noggin Marco and Star grimace, glancing to the side.

“But it is.” Bluntly, Ponyhead answers.

“Pony!” Both Marco and Star scowl at her.

“Oooh god!!” Horrified, I wail to the high heavens desperately rubbing it off only to cry out when finding the glue like sticky substance between my fingertips, making me groan, feeling a familiar rush of chunks burning my throat threatening to crawl up.

“It’s okay we’ll get it cleaned up.” Gently, I feel Star drape her arm over me, bringing me into a side hug.

“We better.” Groaning, I grimace as Marco passes me some tissues, trying to help me through this gross encounter.

“Set them free!” Suddenly, the creak of the door echoes making us turn to the doorway entrance, where it opens, and Rich walks out. His leg has been bandaged, and he's using a crutch, but he's otherwise perfectly fine. He walks to the centre of the throne room only making my eyes widen. He speaks!?

“He can talk?! I knew it!” Excited, Star gasps.

“And it's such a strong, handsome man voice, too. Oh, my goodness. Hello.” Impressed, Ponyhead raises a brow, gushing making me roll my eyes.

“Why am I getting the feeling? I need to pass this guy a skull?” Confused, I furrow my brow at his bellowing boisterous voice. Enraged, His father squawks and shakes his head angrily.

“Yes Father, I disobeyed pigeon law and learned the Mewni tongue. But I did it for our kingdom's future. Why must we proud pigeons continue to pretend to be mindless animals? Princess Butterfly champions a noble cause: peace and friendship between the powerful and the downtrodden. We must not let our prejudices against the Mewmans prevent us from joining her fight for justice. We are a small but mighty empire. I love this kingdom, and it is my duty as its prince to protect it, but it is also my duty to bring it forth into the future. Star Butterfly, you have inspired me. Seeing you work so hard; it makes me want to be a greater prince for the pigeons. Nay, nay, nay, nay. For all of Mewni.” Proudly, Rich Pigeon proclaims making me smile impressed by the pigeon’s declaration. Stunned, the king sheds a few tears and squawks quietly. The other pigeons enthusiastically squawk as well. Touched, Star gives Rich a big smile and a thumbs up as she turns to me and I nod. Marco turns, about to pass the quill over, only for me to intervene instead passing him over a pen, making Rich smile as he signs the petition.

“We did it! We got all the signatures! Yeah! Thank you so much! And, uh, sorry again about busting up your castle.” Cheerfully, Star proclaims, bringing me into a side hug. I smile gently, chuckling amused by her animated dance, only then for her to stumble, turning to apologise to Rich, looking guilty.

“Oh, no, no. The damage you did today was far less damage than we did [laughs] when we conquered it for ourselves.” Rich assures her.

“Conquered? From who?” Frowning, Star raises a brow.

“Oh, you didn't notice the skeletons rotting in the hall?” Rich raises a brow as both Star and me share a stunned look.

“Uh...” Nervously, Star rolls up the petition then glances over only to see my stunned features, my eyes wide at the implications as we step back, the pair of us disturbed by his words.

“Enough business. Now we must feast to celebrate our new beginning.” Jovial, Rich pigeon laughs raising his wings high in the air.

“Finally! I am starving! I could really go for some pizza or like a bunch of soda chips or...” Groaning, Ponyhead gushes, listing the food as we sit on the bird stools before in the dining room, me swinging back and forth while the others are perched calmly, Marco on the other hand is…Marco.

However, Ponyhead’s dreams are swiftly crushed by the pile of worms dumped in front of us.

“So you know what? You keep living your best life, all right, and I'm just gonna head out and not stay here anymore. Bye-bye!” Ponyhead flies away as we all gaze down at the pink pile before us, Rich pigeon diving in as we are left to deal with this dinner of celebration, of union of…worms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if Ash was a fan of musicals and yes, funny enough the first musical to come to my mind for her was Six the music is awesome. But still I made a challenge for you guys, there is a certain scene where Ash was depicting a certain god, which is it and why?


	81. Friendly Date

“So you’re going to ask her…?” Curious, Kelly sits down on Marco’s bed watching him pace back and forth, his brow furrowed muttering mumbling under his breath, staring down at his sweaty palm, his eyes wide in horror to see the coal black smears across his palm, making him gasp, darting over to the mirror, using his hoodie sleeve to clean away the ink upon his cheek.

“I want to but will it be weird I mean we’ve been friends for years?” Nervously, Marco whispers, ranting more to himself about it all, pacing back and forth creating streaks of coal black across the floor.

“You’re just hanging out.” Kelly reminds him noting the bullets cascading down his temple.

“Yeah I think I’m just scared that Mike will find out and misunderstand.” Honestly, Marco confesses glancing to the side, not really wanting to think about it, it isn’t anything bad but still a part of him still feels pain from it all strangely enough.

“He hurt her besides at the beach he seemed to have moved on.” Kelly points out as Marco furrows his brow at the memory of the women, a part of me envious of his friend’s playboy lifestyle luck.

“True.” Maroc nods his head scowling.

“I’m sure he won’t find out and either if he did, it’s none of his business.” Kelly dismisses.

“Y-Yeah you’re right thanks Kelly.” Grateful, Marco smiles softly at her.

“Anytime dude now go get her!” Teasingly, Kelly winks pushing him froward towards the door, making him laugh nervously, teardrops of sweat cascading down his temple.

“What are you doing?” Confused, I furrow my brow when finding Marco facing off against the mewnman soldiers or attempting to as I watch them do some weird dance with their hands, hearing his painful pleas of them to stop mocking karate.

“Just showing the mewman soldiers the amazing skill of karate but they clearly don’t understand the beauty of it.” Huffing, Marco decides crossing his arms over his chest.

“And you mean a skill which could easily be beaten by street fighting.” Cheekily, I smirk.

“Hey Karate, is about honour, respecting your opponent by following such noble rules as…” Proudly, Marco begins.

“No hair pulling?” Sneakily, I reach my hand out tugging his hood down on him, blocking his view making him gasp while the soldiers watch on snickering.

“Karate is serious!” Offended, he whines at me making me chuckle.

“I’m sure it is. Super serious.” Teasingly, I wink shoving my hands into my pockets.

“Fine then how about we show them?” Smirking, Marco challenges me.

“You sure? Don’t cry when you’re on the floor.” Smugly, I tease him.

“The same could be said to you!” He counters.

“Really that’s your comeback?” Disappointed, I arch a brow at him.

“We both know out of us both you’re the one with the comebacks!” Grumbling, Marco whimpers making me snicker.

“You’re not wrong speaking of…” Smugly, I smirk as I drop down startling Marco as I axe kick him making him cry out, falling flat to the floor.

“Ah no fair we haven’t even started!” Childishly, he huffs at me making me smirk.

“Yeah don’t care, there are no rules when it comes to street fighting.” Proudly, I proclaim.

“Oh yeah then have some of this! Hiyah!” He grabs me attempting to flip me and managing to.

“That was a judo move!” Huffing, I grumble dusting myself off scowling at the smirking idiot.

“No, it wasn’t.” He disputes.

“It was a flip that’s judo.” Simply, I state the fact.

“Judo isnt just about flipping!” Annoyed, Marco furrows his brow at me.

“Fatality.” Intensely, I voice out, making my voice go dark, intimidating the voice clip well known.

“You did that on purpose!” Irritated, Marco stands up.

“If you mean use how much you hate judo and karate being seen as the same to get on your nerves yes, yes I did.” Mischievously, I wink leaning in gently poking his nose giggling at his playful glare.

“That’s not fair.” He grumbles as I help him up.

“That’s street fighting now come on. That movie of yours is soon, you better get going.” Smirking, I remind him.

“Yeah speaking about that…” Marco trails off nervously, his voice squeaking confusing me.

“What’s up?” I furrow my brow at him.

“I was um well I was wondering would you…like to go with me?” Shyly, he whispers staring down at his fidgeting fingertips, his voice cracking, breaking beads of sweat sliding down his temple.

“What?” Baffled, I furrow my brow.

“I just I mean you’re my friend and I just I think I…I…ohgodwhatamisaying? No no no…” Shocked, my eyes widen when he goes on a rant, noting his voice going high pitch unable to breath properly as he begins having a panic attack of some sort.

“Marco…Marco!” Worried, I grab his shoulders shaking the panicked messed.

“H-Huh?” Blinking, he snaps out of his thoughts.

“Breath.” Sternly, I tell him.

“T-Thanks…” Grateful, he nods his head after complying, breathing in and out shakily.

“Marco, I don’t know…” Unsure, I glance to the side.

“Well I can’t ask Star it’ll be weird.” Marco points out.

“Why not Janna?” I offer.

“Janna? She’ll steal my wallet!” Marco accuses making me furrow my brow at the thought.

“She won’t.” Annoyed, I furrow my brow.

“Don’t you want to go with me? You love Mackie Hand.” Marco frowns.

“Of course I do. I’m a fan of Mackie Hand I am but won’t it be weird considering…” Nervously, I gesture towards my neck making him grimace at the memory as I then glance to the side, feeling my fingertips dig deep into my elbow anxiously. It’s so soon just after the beach too, I don’t know.

“I’m over it. it’s cool, we’ll go just as friends.” Confidently, he promises me making me release a small noise of unease.

“Just friends?” Sceptical, I furrow my brow at the hand outstretched, offered to me.

“Just friends.” Confidently, Marco confirms, grasping hold of my hand. We both smile shyly, shaking hands, solidifying, confirming the deal for this friend date of ours.

“Ah Ashley…” Surprised, I jolt up at Queen Moon’s regal voice turning to her, my instincts kicking in to bow before her making her smile subtly.

“Oh Queen Moon good day.” Politely, I bow before her making her smile softly.

“There is no need for such formalities. I just wanted to thank you again for displaying such courage concerning the council I know they can be quite intimidating to someone so young.” Calmly, Queen Moon thanks me making me smile softly bowing my head slightly.

“Oh no it’s fine if anything thanks to Star I don’t really get scared I’m sort of used to expecting the unknown.” Honestly, I confess to the queen shrugging my shoulders.

“I see either way it’s good to see my daughter have a friend and advisor who understands the people.” Relieved, Queen Moon smiles tenderly at me.

“I just didn’t want you to suffer an uprising a similar thing happened back at Earth and I think I owe you considering how much trouble I caused.” Shyly, I sigh scratching the naked nape of my neck, a strained smile on my lips at the memory releases a small nervous noise at the memory.

“Ash there is no need for you to blame yourself it was beyond your control.” Delicate, I feel the queen’s blue gloves on my shoulders assuring me.

“But it was thanks to me that Toffee got the wand.” I argue my brow furrowed; guilt laced in my tone.

“But Toffee is gone now there is nothing to worry about.” The queen reassures me making me sigh shakily.

“I suppose so thank you Queen Moon.” Grateful, I nod my head bowing once more before her.

“Anytime.” She smiles as I courtesy only then to stumble at the sharp crack making us turn to the remnants of shard stones littered all over the place like a jigsaw puzzle, making the queen gasp while my eyes widen at the pillar casted down to the floor having come crashing down out of nowhere at that.

“What was that?” Surprised, the queen raises a brow as we turn to the ruined remnants.

“Perhaps some rats have remained…” I offer not quite sure what to explain concerning the podium well except basic physics, but I don’t think the queen would bother for an explanation.

“Hmm…I’ll have it looked at for now you just relax and look out for Star…” Queen Moon considers, dismissing me.

“Of course. Good day Queen Moon.” I bow my head and turn to leave.

“Good day Ash.” She says her farewell returning to her royal duties as I decide to go out for some air. Calmly, I close my eyes wandering through the garden, my nose twitching at the sweet seducing smell of roses, glancing over at the rose garden. My fingertips brush against the ruby red petals, my fingertips touching the petite petals, hissing, my eye slamming shut at the sudden sharp spike of pain. I remove my hand from admiring the rose to stare down at the ruby red river streaming down my forefinger. Frowning, I brush off the ruby red smears, shoving my hand in my pockets, deciding it best to focus on the task at hand, that being nothing as I continue roaming around the garden.

“Who’s ready for some Mackie ha…” Startled, I gasp releasing a startled scream, feeling my muscles tense up, my yellows dilating in horror. I reel my hand back, feeling my fingertips curl into my palm, creating a fist which swiftly decks the enemy hanging down from the tree, having popped out of the tree out of nowhere at that.

“ARGHHH!!!!” Screeching, I wail at the surprised intruder who comes crashing down. I raise my legs, kicking the intruder only then to gasp, feeling the rush of adrenaline, causing my boiling blood to stiffen when seeing below me a shade of ruby red…oh no.

“Oh my gosh Marco I’m so sorry!” Horrified, I gasp, kneeling down rushing over to his side, helping him up, feeling a wave of guilt flow through me.

“It-It’s cool.” Weakly, he smiles at me cradling his black eye making me grimace, placing my hand to my mouth, not quite sure what to say.

“You shouldn’t scare me like that…” I huff as he returns with a nervous smile of his own.

“N-Noted.” Frail, he smiles at me.

“You sure you’re okay?” Concerned, I sigh.

“Y-Yeah heh, the 3D glasses are going to be even cooler with this black eye.” Optimistically, he offers.

“I…guess?” Unsure, I shrug once more.

“You look great.” He praises me.

“You think so?” I raise a brow glancing down at my attire.

“I know so!” He smiles taking out a familiar set of scissors.

“Thanks so you ready?” Curious, I raise a brow at him.

“Ready as you are my lady…” Playfully, he bows before me, revealing said tickets.

“Oh look at you being the gentlemen.” Cheekily, I snicker as he opens up a portal.

“Only the best for our friend date!” Marco declares.

“That’s right for our friend date! Are you sure you didn’t want to ask Janna!?” Nervously, I smile.

“What? Nah come on it’ll be fun two friends going to the movies it’s cool!” He assures me.

“Yeah…I just…you think we should have told Star?” Uncertain, I furrow my brow at the thought of Star, a part of me feeling guilty for keeping this from her but if I didn’t it would just be awkward. I mean we’re only going as friends so there’s no harm anyway.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine she’s at Ponyhead’s delivering that ice cream Sunday thing.” Marco reassures me waving off my concern.

“I think she called that a casserole.” Confused, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“How?” Marco blinks baffled.

“I don’t even know…if that was a casserole maybe then I’d like it.” I smirk.

“Casseroles aren’t that bad…” Marco rolls his eyes at me.

“They are terrible.” Disgusted, I grimace it’s just soup, I only like the chunks but to drink the broth is urgh…

“I’ll pick you up tonight.” Marco tells me as I nod my head, watching him leave as I go back to my room, preparing for this friendly date.

“Right then time to get ready for…” Smirking, I stretch as I enter my room, readying myself for the hang out with Marco. I wonder what should I order a blueberry slushie? A strawberry slushie? Eh why not both? How much should I bring? Hmm considering its me and Marco $50 dollars should do and if worse comes to worse, we can buy some cheaper snacks to sneak in. Humming, I furrow my brow at the estimate, I don’t want to take out too much after all but I don’t want to take out too l….

Stunned, I gawk as I approach the dresser, peering into the clear smooth surface of the mirror where I see in the background is a certain evil queen that should be in the dungeon.

“AHH!! The heck are you doing here!?” Startled, I squawk back at the sheer sight of the woman.

“Hello!” Chirpily, she greets waving at me in a sing song tone only making me scowl at her.

“What are you even doing in my room? How did you even…!?” Baffled, I demand from her fury laced in my tone.

“I didn’t think you’d be back…” Sheepishly, she smiles shrugging her shoulders at me only to meet my blank glare.

“Get out. Shouldn’t you get ready for your trial?” Tiredly, I remind her.

“I heard something quite interesting you look nice going out somewhere?” Cheekily, she winks at me as my eyes narrow at her attempt to change topic.

“What’s it to do with you?” Icily, I demand from her going towards my wardrobe, taking out a plait flannel dress with coal black leggings and a tank top, matching my black boots with golden trimmings.

“I’m a romantic.” She shrugs as I get behind one of those screen things Star used to change.

“Well there’s no romance going on we’re going as friends.” Calmly, I correct the old woman, peering into the cabinet mirror, debating on my hairstyle not sure where to go loose or have a high ponytail, maybe pigtails? Nah, never…that’s Star’s thing not mine.

“You and that sword hand dance boy, right?” Eclipsa smiles as I can’t help but let out a small snort at the thought.

“He has a name and it’s Marco.” Curtly, I remind her scowling at him.

“Yes, you look nice so will you tell Star?” Curious, Eclipsa questions me making me furrow my brow.

“We don’t have to tell her everything besides she’s been busy, so Marco and I are just going to see a movie. She wouldn’t like it.” Dismissively, I wave Eclipsa off.

“Is that right? You know there’s nothing wrong, dating your friends although risky are worth it in the end.” Softly, she smiles as I furrow my brow at her tone.

“You sound experience…” I trail off warily, my muscles tensing up as I settle for a loose

“I dated both of my best friends, one of them I ended up with.” She answers as I grumble, staring into the mirror, deciding to leave my hair loose with a small bun in the back, held by a pin and a braid of some sort.

“And the other? Let me guess bad breakup.” Smugly, I smirk when noting her pained features.

“For all it was, it was worth it in the end.” Honestly, she confesses to me making me furrow my brow at her saddened tone.

“Yes, well I actually value my friendships and refuse to ruin that.” Seriously, I state the fact I would never ruin what I have with my friends, I treasure them too much and it would be weird. I’m happy as we are, I mean if Star and Marco did get together, I’d become the third wheel…oh god I’d become the third wheel. Horrified, my yellows dilate in horror at the thought, feeling my muscles tense, my blood turning ice cold at the thought.

“I’m simply saying you shouldn’t feel guilty or worried about it. If you are truly friends, then your friendship will be stronger than…” Eclipsa informs me making my eyes narrow.

“No, no, no! none of that! We are friends, friends!!” Sternly, I snap not even wanting to down that roller coaster of chaos not wanting to open pandora’s box that are the problems with dating your best friends, nope, nope, nopity, nope, nope!

“Is that right?” Amused, she chuckles making my eyes narrow at her.

“YES!” Sharply, I snap at her.

“What happened to that demon boy you were going to save? I thought you liked him.” Disappointed, she sighs making my eye twitch at the nosy Nancy.

“He betrayed me. Not that it has anything to do with you.” Aloofly, I scowl at her.

“That’s a shame I liked him.” Eclipsa sighs.

“You never knew him the only reason you liked him was cause, he was part monster, and you have some weird thing for monsters!” Annoyed, I accuse waving her off, shaking my head as I turn on the heel of my boot, leaning down to zip it up. I lean against the counter of the cabinet, my hands outstretched out to the palm of the counter.

“And how do you know that?” Sceptical, she raises a brow almost amused by my scepticism.

“Oh, don’t act all coy I’ve seen your chapter, a monster dating guide really!?” Gawking, I furrow my brow, she could have given us so much more information, maybe about her mother or something about monster culture anything but a dating guide. It reminds me of the kind Ferguson would have, that little booklet guide he’d use to see which girl he’d want for one of his games.

“My ancestors need to be prepared I am simply looking out for them.” Eclipsa dismisses making my eye twitch.

“Every monster is different; they aren’t all the same! I thought you of all people would know that. Now leave, I am not falling for your mind games witch.” Fed up, I conclude turning my back to her about to perform the finishing touches on me.

“Mind games?” Chuckling, Eclipsa places her gloves hand over her mouth making my eyes narrow.

“Star and Marco told me you get into people’s minds well let me tell ya something sweetheart you don’t even want a peek in this head if you want to continue being this confident suave merry Poppin’s lookalike!” Proudly, I proclaim to her hand on hip.

“Merry Poppin’s?” Perplexed, she raises a brow.

“Do some research.” Snippily, I tell her only for my eyes to widen when she turns to the portrait.

“Well I see we’re done here. Permission to come aboard captain?” I watch on in stunned silence as the portrait pops open. She winks cheekily at me, placing her forefinger on her lips as she shuts the portrait, leaving me. Not like it matters, what matters is getting ready and not being late.

Finally, we arrive at the cinema, Marco and I smiling as we turn to enter only then to be interrupted by…

“Marco?” Surprised, we both perk up at the familiar voice.

“J-Jackie?” Terrified, Maroc gasps my eyes widening when he steps back, horror etched into his features as the blonde smiles sadly at him while giving me a nod. I return with a shy wave, watching worriedly as Marco begins sweating bullets.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Curious, she raises a brow at us.

“Just here to see Mackie Hand.” I inform her, stepping forward when seeing Marco’s trembling form.

“So am I. Well before I go to France…” Jackie reveals making my eyes widen.

“Y-You’re going to France.” Stunned, Marco blinks taken aback by the discovery.

“Yeah it’s what I planned for this summer since…so what are you two doing together?” Awkwardly, she gestures to him and her then me and Marco.

“It’s not what you think!!” Panicked, Maroc screeches out.

“Um…okay?” Unsure, Jackie glances at me.

“Marco breath.” Gently, I place my hands on his shoulders seeing them as he follows my advice.

“R-Right…” Shakily, he whispers his voice cracking.

“We’re just here to see a movie.” I confirm to Jackie.

“Oh yeah where’s Star?” Jackie asks intrigued.

“She was busy, so we thought to see the movie ourselves.” Weakly, Marco smiles.

“Cool…I’m here to see skater kid I’ll see you yeah?” Jackie smiles at us.

“See you.” Meekly, Marco smiles, laughing nervously as he waves her off.

“I can’t believe she’s here.” Horrified, Marco whispers craning his back forward, hands on knees as I help steady him.

“She does live here Marco.” I remind him.

“Y-Yeah I know I just…” Panicked, he whispers, his voice cracking making my eyes soften pained to see my friend like this.

“Marco breath it’s fine. We’re here as friends, she knows that.” Reassuringly, I promise him as nods his head, taking in a few shaky breathes.

“Right sorry, I’m probably making this date I mean friend date worse.” Guilty, Marco bows his head.

“Of course, you’re not. This is new for us both might as well make the most of it yeah?” Softly, I assure him draping my arm over his shoulder.

“Y-Yeah…I’ll buy!” He offers.

“Come on Marco this is your present.” I argue removing my arm to get out my wallet.

“And you bought me the tickets seems only fair I buy you your snacks!” He insists.

“Okay then, wait let me guess 650?” Cheekily, I laugh as we wait in line for snacks watching him take out a familiar plum wallet with a bundle of green.

“650 baby! Hahah!” Proudly, he cheers raising it to the high heavens making me facepalm at the clear target practically screaming to be mugged, bringing a small chuckle to my lips at the dork.

“I highly doubt you’ll need to use all of that for…” I argue as we are now in front of the line.

“And with the snacks that comes to $650 dollars sir…” Stunned, I blink gaping as Marco orders, him getting nachos and me a blueberry and strawberry ice blast with some sweet, salted popcorn.

“H-How!? Why!?” Befuddled, I gape as Marco pays for it, passing me my food, my eyes dilating feeling a wave of guilt at the snacks costing way more than the movie.

“Snacks are their only legitimate form of income if you think about it…” Fairly, Marco points out.

“I…I…right…” Shakily, I whisper dumbly following Marco into the movie theatre to our aisle seats.

“And here we are, seat C3 and C4.” Proudly, Marco presents as we shuffle inside.

“So how many ads do you think are going to be shown before the real movie takes place?” Curious, I ask, propping my feet over the seat making Marco’s eyes widen in alarm.

“Are we counting trailers?” Nervously, he asks reaching out and brushing my feet off the seat.

“Yep.” I take a shy sip of my drink.

“I’d say about 15.” Humming, Maroc’s browns narrow in thought.

“I’ll say 20, 15 bucks on it.” I declare, offering my slushie as he takes a shy sip of.

“Deal. O-Oh no…” Horrified, Marco’s voice cracks alerting me when seeing him look up.

“What’s wrong?” Lost, I furrow my brow when seeing him sink into his seat, curling into a ball of sweat in the seat in a foetal position.

“Look.” Panicked, he hisses pointing towards oh you got to be kidding me!!!

“The hell is he doing here?” Furious, I snap, slamming my slushie down into the chair slot at the sight of Marcus, his stunned narrowed ruby red and browns meeting my glaring yellow, noting the girl clinging to his side as the same girl from the beach making my blood boil.

“He’s going to kill me.” Terrified, Marco whimpers.

“Not if I can help it.” I assure him bitterness laced in my tone as I happily return the glare noting Micheal closing his eyes exhaling shakily, counting. My eyes spot his jagged claws digging deep into the arm of the chair causing cracks, the girl calls out to him only to flinch back from his feral fangs and ruby red glare, making me roll my eyes at the drama queen, counting under his breath.

“He has fire powers! He’s a literal demon!” Whimpering, Marco whispers to me.

“And I have a stake.” I reach down seeing him huddle to the floor groaning in disgust at the sticky substance below as I pry him from the stick trap below and back on his seat.

“You still have that?” Surprised, he raises a brow at me.

“Yep.” I confirm casually.

“How do you even keep that?” Baffled, he raises a brow at me.

“They never ask. I mean I don’t shove it in people’s faces and not many people have stakes.” I shrug.

“True…oh it’s starting!” Excitedly, Marco smiles as we turn our focus to the movie enjoying the artwork that is Mackie hand.

“Did you see the way he dealt with those zombies!” Animatedly, Marco gushes making me chuckle.

“Dude that zombie emperor was so badass!” I agree nodding my head.

“I know right and the way he kicked those ninja zombies it was so cool!!!” Marco adds on.

“So I see you two had fun…” Unamused, we turn to Micheal, my eyes narrowing noting the ruby red ball in his grasp, flexing around it looking ready to pop the ball. Scared, Marco squeaks back hiding behind me as I furrow my brow at Micheal.

“So did you and…” I trail off, feigning ignorance not practically caring for the floozie.

“Alyssa…” Micheal answers crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah don’t care.” Bluntly, I deadpan making the girl glare.

“Look Ash if I can…” Calmly, Michela steps forward as I take one backward, my grip tightening around my stake by my side.

“I have nothing to talk to you about.” Bluntly, I answer his eyes widening when noting my stake.

“I thought we are friends!” Hurt, he argues.

“Just because you’re Star’s friend doesn’t mean we’re friends. Friendship requires trust which I hold none for scum like you.” Curtly, I state the fact making his eyes narrow.

“I’m surprised you even know what friendships are its when you keep in contact with people you care about, keep them up to date.” Snippily, Micheal points out making my eyes narrow when seeing the cracks beginning to form beneath his heel.

“I don’t have to tell you everything!” Defensively, I snap at him, fury laced in my tone when seeing his feral fangs grind together.

“I know that, but you could tell me if you’re in danger or if you need help!” Frustrated, Micheal snaps at me, fire spewing out making Marco squeal petrified. Bored, I crane my neck back, missing the flaring flames, feeling the waves of heat brush against my neck. I scowl at him, noting my slush now nothing more than blue and red water.

“Well I don’t need your help and I’m perfectly happy you are dating other people.” I huff bitterness laced in my tone.

“Then what’s your problem? At the beach you were iffy and now…” Micheal demands gesturing towards Marco.

“Look dude we’re in public can we not?” Pleadingly, Marco steps up making my eyes widen to find the scaredy cat trying to be the peacekeeper, noting a few fearful looks sent Micheal’s way.

“I didn’t I didn’t mean too…I just…!?” Shocked, my eyes widen then soften as I watch Micheal snap out of his fiery temper tantrum, his ruby reds turning watery, dilating, looking fearful at the looks sent his way.

“Micheal…” Concerned, I reach out to him, placing my hand on his shoulders, helping steady him, seeing the pain, panic and fear in his features.

“I’m not a monster! I’m not…” Feebly, Michael whispers to himself, his voice cracking breaking making my own eyes widen hurt to hear the genuine tremor in his tone.

“No one said you were.” Wordlessly, Marco tells him.

“Then why are they all looking at me!? Oh god!” Pained, Michela lurches over my eyes widening when seeing his palm on his chest.

“Micheal it’s fine breath in and out just follow me.” Tenderly, I whisper making his watery browns widen but then nod as he begins copying my breathing pattern as Marco turns to frown at the residents of the cinema and such.

“Do you mind?” Marco forms as the crowd dispels just as deflated, Micheal falls to his knees, heaving, huffing while Marco and I share a look, the succubus long gone, having panicked over the fiery flames, nearly nicking her attire.

“Marco what the heck dude dating my ex!? I thought…I thought we were friends!” Pained, Micheal’s voice breaks making my eyes widen alongside Marco.

“We are not dating we are just…!” Defensively, Marco begins.

“I thought you were my friend!” Micheal argues seething.

“Mike please if we can just talk…” Pleadingly, Marco calls out, trying to reason with him as I feel his lean lanky form fall over my own, trying to use me to steady himself as I allow it, trying to help the taller male up, noting his shaking sweaty palms.

“Talk? Like hwo you’re meant to talk to your friends before asking if you can date their ex!? Or what feed me more lies I thought you liked Star dude, if you even think about hitting Ash just to get at Star I swear I’ll…” Seething, Micheal growls at Marco, standing up snappishly, striding over to Marco, seething, cracks beginning to form once more, my eyes widening when seeing ruby red engulfing his clenched claws.

“ENOUGH!!” Fed up, I grab my slushie opening it and pouring it over him, my ears hearing the satisfying sizzle. I blink looking up at him, seeing the shy steam spew out as he blinks, trying to register the dampness and moisture of the drink over his ruined attire.

“Ash I was just…” Pleadingly, Micheal begins making me scowl, placing my arm out stopping him.

“I don’t need you protecting me Lucitor. I can take care of myself and unlike you I trust Marco. I know he wouldn’t hurt me.” Furious, I state the fact, walking over to Marco having tripped over from fright. I reach down and help him up.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean other people can’t be concerned for you Ash!” Fed up, Micheal snaps at me making me groan, I don’t want to deal with him or anyone right now, not after this.

“Just go Lucitor. NOW.” Sternly, I snap at him, ordering him making his eyes widen before scowling as he turns his back to us, glaring at Marco before opening us some staircase to the underworld I assume and leaves us.

“You…uh okay?” Awkwardly, I turn to Marco staring at me, looking concerned.

“I’m fine…how about you?” I wave it off asking him, he did take the brunt of it.

“Eh I’ll be fine.” Marco dismisses assuring me as he places his hand on my shoulders.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Apologetic, I sigh feeling a wave of guilt, scratching my arm anxiously at the scene.

“It’s fine he did have some points.” Marco points out making me groan at the thought.

“That didn’t mean he had to go all fiery…” Bitterly, I huff.

“I know that’s how I’d feel if…well if you and Star were going to get hurt.” Marco mutters making me smile at the sweet gesture.

“Aww Marco that’s sweet come on. Let’s go buy you a new hoodie.” I offer wrapping my hand around his arm.

“You sure?” Warily, Marco furrows his brow.

“Eh think of it as another present for your Birthday….” Cheekily, I wink as the pair of us smile and head out to shop, concluding this friend date of ours.


	82. Runs In The Family

Focused, my brow furrows as I attempt to focus on the dough before me, my ears hearing the heavy slam of the elastic substance. With Star busy and Marco going to who knows where with those scissors it’s given me some me time and by me time, I mean me baking and getting fat hah! Still it’s nice just not having to think just doing some stuff and in the end of all that effort being gifted with heavenly food that is my creations but still can’t believe I ran out of chocolate tonight. Eh bread will do, imagine chocolate in bread…that sounds amazing especially since it will melt and oh my god why haven’t I thought of that!?

Surprised, I jolt up at the ruby red portal opening up making me turn, my yellows wide. I dart over to the kitchen counter side, my fingertips coiling around the kitchen knife, my eyes narrowing at the intruder only then to blink at the familiar Lucitor before me making my eyes narrow at him.

“What do you want?” Sternly, I demand from him, my grip tightening around the hilt.

“Dude is that a knife!?” Horrified, Tom recoils back, noting a familiar perky pink bunny in his grasp as he protectively brings the bunny back, hiding it behind his back, glaring judgmentally at me.

“Did you just break into my kitchen!?” Annoyed, I bark back making him go silent, his eyes narrowing.

“Touché.” He huffs reaching out to pet his bunny.

“Lucitor. What do you want?” Tiredly, I repeat the question feeling my forefingers on my temple, trying to deal with him and the mixture of emotions resurfacing and forming much to my dismay.

“I don’t know your last name so…Diaz. Is Star here?” Tom decides making my eye twitch.

“It’s Thomas and no.” Curtly, I answer remembering Star having gone out to walk Glossarky.

“Is Marco?” Tom sighs.

“No.” I repeat one more remembering his attempt at being sneaky with his scissors.

“Right I’ll just…” Tom turns on his heel about to leave.

“Do what you want.” Aloofly, I shrug not particularly caring for him, a part of me just wanting him out of my sight.

“What…what’s that smell?” Curious, Tom raises a brow making me furrow my brow, he was so close too…

“Oh, the cookies. Hold that thought.” I cut him off, my eyes wide remembering them as I duck down, getting on my oven mutts and opening the door, being greeted by a warmth wave of steam spewing out.

“You…bake?” Surprised, Tom raises a brow as I place the tray down as he leans over, reaching down to pry from one from the boiling hot tray like the idiot that he is.

“I get hungry.” Curtly, I state the fact slapping his hand making him hiss, cradling his wrist glaring lightly at me.

“Can I…” Meekly, he asks as I get out a spatula, putting them on the iron rack.

“Go ahead, I made way too much.” I tell him curious to see if he’ll get burned or due to his pyro techniques. He would be immune to it and to my surprise and honestly envy, he pries one of my chocolate chips from the rack, unfazed.

“Thanks…wow these are pretty good.” Amazed, he gushes when taking a shy nibble of the cookie.

“Thanks…” I mutter not quite sure what to say considering the awkward air surrounding us. I then turn my focus back on the dough before me.

“Brian tried to get me into cooking.” Awkwardly, Tom tells me lingering making me furrow my brow when seeing his lingering form, not having left, seeing him shoving his hands in his pockets, loitering about making me scowl.

“Is that right?” Warily, my eyes narrow at him.

“Yeah it was…it was certainly something else.” Strained, he smiles.

“What do you mean?” Confused, I furrow my brow.

“Here.” Eagerly, he takes out his mirror phone my eyes widening when he lunges over to my side, excitedly showing me a photo of…

“Are those eyeballs?” Unnerved, my eyes widen at the picture of baby blue, brown and hazel hues on top of the spaghetti.

“Yeah…but that isn’t the problem I put too much spice in it. Apparently ghost peppers are not suitable for pasta.” Tom tells me as I frown, that’s the problem?

“Why would you put spice in pasta? And a ghost paper where did you even get one!?” I furrow my bow at him.

“Why wouldn’t you?” He counters, confusion etched into his tone making me exhale shakily, pinching the bridge of my nose before cussing. I then go to the sink to wash my hands, trying to work out how to deal with the prince of the underworld and my ex’s brother.

“You okay?” I question as I begin returning to my work while he shuffles about like some child being forced to go to the dentist or a kid being taken to work.

“Yeah just…um…” Lost, he trials off.

“You got nothing to do.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“I have stuff, I have hobbies!” Defensively, he argues only to meet my blank stare.

“I’m sure you do.” I nod my head shaking my head at him.

“I’m a prince course I do!” He argues slamming down on the island counter making me frown when he takes another cookie form the rack.

“Look do you want to help or not?” Tiredly, I sigh deciding to take pity on the moron.

“You don’t mind? I mean won’t it be weird?” Apprehensively, he points out.

“It won’t be if you don’t make it. Look just wash your hands alright?” Dismissively, I wave him off noting his ruby reds sparkling excited at the thought.

“Y-Yeah!“ Brightly, he grins darting over to the kitchen sink, stars in his eyes acting like a child. I sigh bowing my head, a part of me already scolding me for the chaos I have unleashed upon this kitchen.

“Wow this is pretty fun! Really helps the angries out! Though I wish it wasn’t so…gooey.” Impressed, Tom gushes as I watch him stretch the dough.

“Give me your hands.” I inform him, looking over the dough.

“O-Oh okay…” Shyly, he nods his head, a ruby red hue to his cheeks as I get out the flour, gently grabbing Tom’s hands, his ruby reds widening as I dust flour over his hands and counter.

“It’s very stress reducing yes.” I nod my head as I place the now cool cookies in a tin.

“You know it’s funny when Star told me I thought you were one of those extremists politic girls,” Honestly, Tom confesses to me as I place the dough in a bowl, placing some see through foil over it, placing it on the oven door, the oven not on to allow the yeast to rest make the bread rise.

“Excuse me?” Confused, I furrow my brow at him, irritation laced in my tone.

“Oh don’t be offended I just mean I know those girls that bully people into taking their opinion as a right answer, especially those in politics.” Sheepishly, Tom adds.

“Well if I come off like that I apologise. I just…I wouldn’t say I know much I may act like I do…” Defensively, I begin, training off, I don’t mean to come off as bullying someone or intimidating them I just…I get so invested. I guess I may need to reel it back, I don’t want to come across as some self-entitled idiot.

“Star seems to think you know everything you should hear what she says.” Tom chuckles making me smile uneasily.

“Oh yeah?” Unsure, I glance to the side, feeling a sharp stab of pain at the thought.

“Yeah, you always seem to know what to do or what to say, Star wished she could be like that sometimes though she always goes on how you think you know what’s best or how you rant or ramble can be rather boring…I’m not helping myself am I?” Tom gathers when seeing my sly sharp scowl, holding in the urge to deck him as I glance down at a certain bunny watching, observing as after washing my hands, I begin petting the cutie bouncy bunny, leaning into my touch as Tom smiles meekly when seeing my face of irritation.

“Not really no.” Bluntly, I cut him off being honest.

“Don’t get me wrong you’re one of her best friends she even thought about you being her advisor in the future.” Tom informs me making my eyes widen at the thought, an advisor heh it would help me not have to think about the future about…stuff.

“That would be something else…” I mutter my brow furrowed at the numerous responsibilities with such a title.

“Yeah heh…look about lava lake beach back then I’m…sorry.” Guilty, Tom bows his head pained.

“Hm?” I raise a brow, looking down to find the bread having risen as I then get out the egg scrambled up, getting out the paint brush to drizzle it on for the golden glow needed as I then place the dough in the now warm oven opened, ready to cook the bread.

“What I said I just Micheal’s always looked out to me and you hurt him. You really hurt him.” Saddened, Tom explains to me making me frown.

“I wasn’t the one to cheat.” Poisonously, I point out trying to control the sheer malice in my tone, my eye twitching.

“You left him behind. You didn’t tell him anything not even when you kidnapped by that toffee guy besides, he’s the heir he has responsibilities.” Tom tries to defend his brother, noting his eyes turning ruby red as I pass him both his bunny and the cookies, watching him angrily dive down on them.

“How did you…?” Baffled, my eyes widen, who told him?

“Star told me. Why didn’t you tell him?” Angrily, he demands stuffing his face with cookies.

“I guess I didn’t think it would come up nor would it matter.” Honestly, I confess it isn’t a big deal.

“You were kidnapped that’s terrifying!” Tom asserts as I shrug, it really wasn’t, I mean sure that Toffee guy was unnerving, I couldn’t read him he was no Ludo but he was using Ludo’s men who could barely even lift an axe.

“Eh…not my first rumble.” Casually, I shrug.

“What do you mean?” Tom furrows his brow.

“When I was younger, I got into a lot of trouble I acted out I did a lot of stuff and I always got out of trouble, alone. I mean I never really had to do with it you know, I never had to ask for help and no one really asked about it.” Bluntly, I tell Tom how is it, I’ve done a lot of things heck I’ve been arrested due to some talks going crazy or due to a roof party getting out of hand but I’ve always gotten out of it or got over it, nothing traumatic about it.

“But didn’t you want to talk about it? It must have been scary.” Gently, Tom coaxes or attempts to.

“Not really, I was okay.” I shrug my brow furrowed thinking back on it I mean nearly being squished was pretty scary but…it’s over with now, it happened but it’s done with now, just like Toffee, he’s gone, it’s all done with now.

“Micheal was really torn up when he learned about it from Marco. He nearly set our house on fire. I had to get Marco out of there.” Tom reveals to me.

“Oh…” Surprised, my eyes widen from his words, Micheal got better last I check to see such a setback…

“He locked himself into his room, dad’s ears were bleeding from Micheal’s screeching on his guitar, it was pretty good though. Mum was in distress though especially when she walked in on him breaking his guitar.” Tom continues to explain to me.

“He broke his guitar!?” Stunned, I blink taken aback by the news.

“Yeah, dad and mum were not happy. He…he does care you know?” He tells me making me grimace.

“Tom, just because Micheal and me aren’t together doesn’t mean we can’t. I know he cares for me but after everything I just need a friend. I don’t need a relationship, not after the cheat card.” I confess to him.

“Wait are you sure?” Surprised, he questions me.

“Why not? You’re Star’s boyfriend, one of my closest friends’ boyfriends I know she wants things not to be awkward between us and things shouldn’t be. Micheal and I are okay why can’t we be?” I shrug smiling softly, hopeful.

“You do have a point there. I mean Micheal and you act civil, Marco and Micheal are friends he’s also friends with Star too. If he can do it, I don’t see why I can’t…that is if you don’t mind.” Worried, he furrows his brow, staring down at my outstretched hand.

“I don’t see why not.” Simply, I shrug as he takes my hand shaking it as we then go to finish these cookies of ours.

“Hey you think…we can do this again sometime?” Hopeful, he requests glancing to the side anxiously messing with his fidgeting fingertips.

“Sure, if you want you can even pick the recipe.” I offer.

“Really!?” Excitedly, he gushes going starry eyed making me chuckle.

“Just make sure it’s earth related as much as I love to try out the underworld food, you will need to bring the ingredients.” I warn him.

“Alright! Thank you!” Happily, he beams brightly bringing me into a hug making me chuckle, slowly hugging him back, awkwardly patting his back not quite sure what to make of this open display of affection, guess it runs in the family.


	83. Then That's What I'll Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines guys!

Huh I guess Tom left his bunny behind…might as well return it even if every particle within me is telling me to keep it. Frowning, I furrow my brow as I glance over at a certain bag of cookies as I decide to approach Star’s room where I find Marco’s scissors by her bedside as she sleeps, my eyes widening when seeing the stick wedged into her tangled blonde roots. Tentatively, I reach out, prying the muddy stick from her hair, only for my eyes to widen when a familiar form unravels before her, her hair braided as her starry hies meet my unnerved yellow.

“S-Star?” Worriedly, I call out to her reaching out to her only to gasp as she dives into a familiar portal and fleeing into it making me grimace, Star…whatever you’re doing be careful. Sighing, I take a familiar set of scissors, cutting into the air as a portal is swiftly formed for me to dive into ready for the chaos that is to come as I leave the portal open, heading to the underworld where I find…

“W-What are you doing here?” Stunned, Micheal blinks baffled taking a shaky step back, his ruby red and brown hues wide, expanding in shock when seeing me as I find myself on the beach front, finding a sketchbook in his grasp, noting the watercolours and such casted to his side.

“I’m not here for you.” Curtly, I snap to him, glancing down at the woven straws of the bag before me, staring down at the perky pink bunny nibbling on the tied-up bag of cookies, attempting to free the baked goods.

“I never said you were.” Scowling, Micheal frowns at me, placing his sketchbook down to glower at me.

“Look where’s your brother?” Impatiently, I demand from him pinching the bridge of my nose, supressing the emotions, attempting to crawl up and make me barf, wanting out of it all, wanting to get him out of here.

“Why do you want to know?” Sceptical, Micheal glares at me.

“Micheal what’s? Oh, Ash hey what’s up?” Surprised, we both jolt up at the voice turning to the smiling Tom, his brow furrowed when seeing our glare off.

“You left this little guy behind.” I shove the basket to Tom.

“Oh, there he is thanks Ash!” Happily, Tom smiles down at the creature.

“No problem here we made too many.” I sigh, giving him the cookies.

“Wow cool thanks!” Grateful, he beams brightly at the cookies in the basket.

“What’s…what’s going on here?” Lost, Micheal furrows his brow, glancing over between myself and Tom.

“Oh, Ash has been teaching me how to bake.” Tom reveals to Micheal.

“I didn’t know you baked.” Surprised, Micheal turns to me.

“I didn’t know you surfed.” I counter shrugging making him frown.

“Riiight…anyway I’ll go give these to mum and dad, thanks again for all this. Are we still on for this devil cake you told me about?” Nervously, Tom smiles glancing between us his smile strained, twitching even noting the unease in his tone.

“Sure…” I trail off, not really knowing what to say.

“Yes!” Eager, Tom fist pumps the air as he heads inside.

“So, you and my brother cooking?” Micheal fidgets a tad bit, moving about a bit looking down at the ground.

“What? You got a problem with that?” Snippily, I scowl at him hand on hip.

“No. I don’t…” Micheal begins hurt hands up in surrender.

“You sure you seemed pretty angry about Marco and me going to the movies.” Snidely, I remind him.

“You know why…” Micheal huffs glancing to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, I don’t because last I checked I can be friends with whenever I want Micheal.” Snippily, I snap slamming my foot down on the sandy shore below us.

“Oh, come on the cinema is a date spot and you know that!!” Seething, Micheal snaps, my eyes widening when hearing the sudden spike of lava, making both mine and Micheal’s eyes dilate at the geyser sprouting out ruby red making us turn to the lava sea seeing the bubbling erupt once more making me scowl.

“No it isn’t! We went as friends not that it has anything to do with you. Besides you seemed pretty busy yourself.” Frustrated, I snap at the moron reminding him of his betrayal.

“Look I was hurting, dad was pressuring me to find someone due to being the heir and I just…I was hurting and she was…Tom was so happy, I couldn’t, I didn’t…nothing came from it.” Struggling, Micheal begins making me shake my head.

“I don’t care you still betrayed me!!!” Furious, I snap at him, my voice cracking.

“Betrayed!? We broke up! Why are you so angry about me seeing other people!? Besides betrayed? A bit dramatic don’t you think?” His eyes narrow as I feel my eye twitch.

“Said the guy who literally caused a geyser of lava! Or do I have to remind you of your scene at the cinema?” Angrily, I remind him making him flinch back, grimacing back at the memory, my eyes widening and softening when seeing his hurt expression, curling in on himself, placing his hand on his arm at the memory, curling in on himself making me grimace.

“I didn’t…I didn’t mean too. I just…I-I…” Shocked, my eyes widen when hearing the wobble in his hurt trembling tone, curling in on himself almost seeing his glassy hues making my eyes soften.

“You what? Why does it matter what I do? It’s my life Micheal, you clearly didn’t care when you brought that hussy to the concert and cinema. Or when those girls were flirting with you,” Disappointed, I exhale shakily bowing my head at the sad truth of it all.

“Because I still care for you!! I just…I was in pain and maybe I wanted to hurt you? Maybe I wanted you to….i don’t know! At least I’m honest with my feelings why can’t you be honest with me Ash? Why can’t you trust me?” Pained, he demands from me as I literally gawk at him.

“How can I!? You’re the same, you promised to care for me, to be there for me to be…but you betrayed me, you left me for a better model, you lied to me, all those promises of being loved of being cared for, of being needed they were wrong! You let me down like everyone else!!! I thought you’d be different, I thought things would change but it ended the same as it always did and I was the idiot to let my guard down!” Pained, I scream at him, my voice quaking making his eyes widen when seeing tears of my own threaten to fall. Stubbornly, I blink them back meanwhile he lets his own fall freely.

“Ash…you…you need help…” Gently, Michael steps forward making me scowl, crossing my arms over my chest.

“No I don’t! I don’t need anyone’s help. I am fine, I have always been fine I just…” Seething, I snap at him, trying to explain, trying to get him to see, trying to get him to see sense!!

“What’s wrong?” Gently, he whispers as next thing I know, I fall flat to my knees, clutching my chest, feeling a strange tightness in my chest.

“What’s wrong? Everything? My best friends can barely be in the same room without it being awkward? Star complain about Marco to me and Marco does the same about Star to me. I hate it! Ever since that stupid slumber party everyone’s been so focused on relationships it’s stupid! Stupid! Relationships are stupid! All they do is hurt you! All they do is make things weird for everyone else. All they do is put you in tight spots you don’t know what to do because although you have your own secrets you can’t look your friend in the eye due to knowing so many secrets about them or what others have said I…I…I!!” Seething, I snarl at him, yelling at him making his eyes widen as I screech, scream, roar at him, staggering back at the strange tightness in my chest, exhaling shakily, feeling my lungs burn from my rapid breath noting dots in my eyes, what’s going on? Wha…what’s…?

“Ash! It’s okay just breath…” Surprised, I snap out of my thoughts when feeling a pair of warm hands on my shoulders making me flinch, looking up, my glistening yellow meeting red and browns.

“I can’t take it anymore. I don’t want a relationship just…I don’t know what I want! The only thing I know is…I want a friend. A friend I can talk to and it won’t be awkward…” Struggling, my voice breaks as I bow my head feeling the rush of emotions, I want gone, I want to go back to normal, I want to go back to my old self.

“I’ll be that.” Startled, I jolt up at Micheal’s dead serious voice.

“What?” Weakly, I whisper my voice cracking.

“I’ll be your friend.” He asserts.

“But what about…?” Awkwardly, I gesture to us both.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that. It isn’t keeping secrets I know I’ll be your friend but Ash for us to be friends. I need you to be honest with me, I need you to be open with me, I need you to talk more…can you do that? Friendships are a two-way deal understand?” Tenderly, he explains to me giving me a moment of silence to register it all, having no idea what to say, feeling the tightness in my chest loosen from his instruments, feeling his hand on mine, squeeze it in time to the breathing instructions he told me to do.

“Y-Yeah…I…I’ll try…” Strained, I whisper bowing my head.

“That’s all I can ask.” Delicately, he helps me up as after a few moments of just sitting talking and looking out at the sunset…

“What’s this?” Curious, I raise a brow as we sit down by the sandy shore below us, feeling the grain grate against us as I lean down, taking the sketchpad in my grasp.

“It’s nothing now give it here.” Sternly, Micheal orders leaning over trying to snatch swipe it from my hands but I easily dodge his attempt, opening the book, my eyes widening in awe at the sketches of outfits and numerous landscapes, my eyes widening at the experimentation of water colours, whoa…

“Tom told me you took up fashion.” I whisper, recalling Tom’s words my brow furrowed at the glued in material in some sort of file, with sticky paper marks giving it a rating, pros and cons in such neat tidy, fancy writing making my eyes widen at the handwriting that only a prince could do, a part of me envious for such neat writing.

“That I…I did.” Pained, he grimaces making me frown seeing how uncomfortable he looks.

“What’s up?” I raise a brow confused by his discomfort.

“You don’t think it’s weird, do you?” Worriedly, he asks me.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the question.

“Fashion? I mean… No, I mean, it isn’t the most masculine thing.” Sighing, he unveils to me glancing to the side looking ashamed.

“Dude, these are good outfits. Look, Do you enjoy doing it?” I ask him taken aback by his discomfort.

“Well yeah…I mean it’s alright.” Badly, he tries to play cool making me snicker.

“Then yeah it’s cool so long as you like it do it. Don’t force yourself you know.” Casually, I argue.

“So you’re not putt off?” He cranes his neck to the side.

“Why would I be? We’re friends.” I remind him.

“Y-Yeah…Thanks.” Grateful, he smiles at me.

“For what?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

“Not judging, I didn’t even tell Tom he just found it and was amazed.” He tells me.

“I’m guessing you got him into makeup….” I gather remembering spotting Tom a few times looking himself in the mirror checking himself over subtly or attempting to.

“Yeah, we looked at how cool love sentence looked and we wanted to try it out so tried it out on Tom he did the same and well…” Sheepishly, he smiles shyly at the memory, ruby red in his cheeks.

“Awesome.” I shrug not really knowing what to say if he likes it, he likes it okay so why make a thing about it?

“Wait…is that…?” Startled, I snap out of my thoughts when Micheal stands up and I follow his gaze, my eyes wide in horror at the portal opening up.

“Star…” I whisper horror etched into my features and tone at the familiar butterfly soaring.

“Star!?” Startled, Micheal gapes as urgently, I slam my palm down on his mouth stopping his outburst.

“Oh no…” Slowly, I whisper kneeling down bringing him with me, she doesn’t look too good, this doesn’t look good, oh no, oh no, oh no…

“Oh no? what the heck happened to her!?” Angrily, Micheal demands from me, prying my hand from his mouth to glare down at me making me sigh.

“Calm down first then I am willing to talk to you like an adult.” Calmly, I tell him as his ruby red hues begin to diminish as he shakily exhales, counting muttering under his breath.

“I…I’m fine.” Strained, Micheal stretches his arm out, shakily exhaling as I nod my head.

“Right then. Mewberty. Mewberty happened.” Bluntly, I answer grimacing at the memory of it all.

“What are we doing?” Micheal questions me.

“Stopping her.” I answer my brow furrowed as I take out my scissors.

“Why!?” Micheal demands from me.

“Because she has no control over any of this now come on…” I grab his hand making his eyes widen when I leap into his arms.

“Right. Tom didn’t tell me about this…” Nervously, Micheal’s voice breaks as he adjusts my form, slamming his foot down as fire spews out when he darts up towards the portal.

“He doesn’t know.” I tell Micheal looping my arms around his neck as he stops mid-flight.

“Why doesn’t he?!” Micheal hisses at me.

“Look this is something only me, Star and Marco know about please Star wants to keep this hush hush.” I fill Micheal in as he glowers glaring down at me.

“So you except me to hide this from my brother, her boyfriend!” Snarling, Micheal hisses at me making me roll my eyes at him.

“Well yeah.” I shrug not quite sure what to say.

“You three are unbelievable!!” Huffing, Micheal leans his neck back alongside his head, shaking his head, moaning at me.

“No what I think is unbelievable are scissors that can open portals, but I threw that out of the window when I met Star. Now come on!” Lightly, I slap his back, making him glare lightly at me before exhaling shakily.

“Alright, alright…mind telling me where we are?” Micheal demands from me as he dives through the portal where we find ourselves in some exotic wasteland of some sort.

“No idea. How would I even know? Do you?” I counter.

“Nope. It was worth asking at the least, where is she heading?” Curious, Micheal raises a brow at me.

“We don’t know, neither does she. She has mentioned landing in the same place over and over, waking up to it as well.” I inform him, remembering her talk with me.

“You serious?” Surprised, Micheal arches a brow when seeing my simple nod.

“Yeah…” I trail off glancing down at the strange bio below me.

“Is this the place?” Micheal asks scouting out the plane.

“No. She said it has two moons. This isn’t it.” I point out looking up at the green sky well turquoise to be exact.

“Right then let’s…what the!?” Stunned, I squeak back, my grip tightening as Micheal abruptly stops mid-flight when a net snap, striking at Star who is dragged down to the dark depths of the jungle below.

“Star! I knew this would have happened.” Horrified, I gape down at my friend remaining oblivious still in her butterfly form as she is forcibly dragged down by the net into the dark abyss below. “We got to help her!” Urgently, Micheal and I nod at each other as he releases a small fireball and tosses it at the net as it descends down where we come crashing down, hold on Star we’re coming!


	84. Boisterous Butterfly

“Star!” Horrified, Micheal and I chorus, me lunging out of Micheal’s arms lunging over to the struggling Star, crying out as a heavy net of vines and such are planted now on her, forcing her to the ground as I turn, my eyes widening at the group of lizard people before Micheal and I.

“Kill the butterfly!” One of the lizards roars, my eyes widening at the rock punk aesthetic around them, a part of me digging it.

“Kill the mewman soldiers!!” Another one calls out.

“What about the thing?” Unsure, me and Michela glance at each other when seeing them eye Micheal.

“Enough!” Tired, the familiar voice calls out as they lower their spears and crossbows? Where did they? I’m not even going to ask…My yellows explore the terrain before me, my eyes widening at the rather modern looking village, I mean clean water, the stone houses they even make sure to separate homes, this village is a lot like Mewni expect well weirdly enough being better.

“V-Vesper?” Surprised, my yellows widen when meeting a familiar pair of sea green, his brow furrowed at the sight of me.

“What are you doing here?” Tiredly, he demands from me.

“I could ask you the same!” I accuse back pointing at him only for him to sigh brushing me off.

“You know each other?” Micheal furrows his brow at me and Vesper.

“You could say that.” I shrug sheepish.

“A friend of yours?” Vesper’s eyes narrow at the scowling Micheal.

“Yep.” I confirm nodding my head cutting Micheal off.

“A Lucitor…you pick interesting friends.” Sceptical, Vesper sneers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Micheal demands irritation laced in his tone as my eyes widen when seeing steam beginning to spew from the sole of his feet.

“What it means is I know what you Lucitor’s are capable of.” Coolly, Vesper steps forward his sea green narrowing when Micheal steps back looking uncertain. Easily, Vesper steps down on the small shy flames flickering soon being diminished by his small step, hearing the satisfying crisp sniff of the flames being snuffed out before they could spread out and cause further damage to the green weeds below.

“Let her go.” Sternly, I order Vesper.

“Straight to business I see.” Dryly, Vesper remarks, a small sly smirk crossing his features amused almost.

“Let Star go.” Frowning, Micheal repeats, stepping forward, protectively standing in front of me making me frown, I don’t need his protection.

“Seems the tables have turned.” Amused, Vesper chuckles making me scowl, my eye twitching at his smug smirk.

“Vesper I’m being serious.” Sternly, I snap at him.

“And you think I’m not? I have been patient enough; this pest has been alarming and frightening my people for weeks now. We are not going to stand by as a butterfly disrupts our land once more.” Strictly, Vesper snaps making me frown at the valid remark.

“So what you’ll attack her!?” Frustrated, Micheal scoffs.

“I will do what is necessary for my people. As a prince you should understand.” Icily, Vesper sneers making Micheal flinch back.

“She has done nothing to your people, yes her family are a tad bit shady considering certain crazy royals but Star herself has done nothing. If anything, she wants to unite monsters and Mewmans.” Earnestly, I explain to him.

“And where do Septarian’s fit into this?” Sceptical, he demands making my eyes narrow as I look around the monsters behind Vesper, swarming behind him, their claws shaking around the spear while others flex, looking blood thirsty at the sight of me. Glancing up at the tall, towering trees of the swamp, noting a few pools of coal green bubbles bubbling up and popping.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, I demand from him.

“Septarian’s aren’t just monsters to the Mewmans they are demons.” Vesper dictates.

“Hey demon right here.” Awkwardly, Mike waves his hand about bringing the spotlight shining down upon him.

“Yeah maybe a choice of word would be better.” Snidely, I remark as Vesper exhales tiredly, dealing with me.

“Perhaps we should take this elsewhere rather than scream in public.” Politely, Micheal steps forward, hands outstretched coming between us making a few monster’s eyes narrow. Some step forward, spears aimed only for Vesper to calmly, outstretch his arm out stopping ceasing the monster’s movements.

“If we go can we guarantee Star’s safety?” I demand from Vesper.

“You have my word and unlike some I mean what I say.” Proudly, Vesper dictates, arms behind back.

“I don’t know about this…” Worriedly, Micheal whispers to me feeling his hand on my arm in a low voice.

“We don’t have a choice. Look he isn’t…he isn’t that bad.” Struggling, I attempt to explain, glancing to the side not quite sure what to say as Vesper’s sea green sternly stare into my unsure yellow as he then checks his claws.

“How do you know him?” Scowling, Micheal demands from me scowling.

“I…it’s weird.” Groaning, I lean back, craning my head back, drawing it out crossing my arms over my chest, not knowing what to say.

“Weird?” Sceptical, Micheal furrows his brow, leaning back.

“Before you ask, no. Nothing like that.” Quickly, I correct him not wanting to deal with another hissy fit or temper tantrum at the very least, not with these blood hungry monsters looking on the urge of fighting and I doubt a geyser of lava will help.

“Right…I just…we should be careful that’s all.” Attentively, Mike whispers to me.

“Agreed. Alright, we’ll come with you.” I turn to the unamused Vesper, snapping his fingertips as they keep Star hanging high in the net, upright fortunately.

“Good…try to catch up now.” Smugly, Vesper chuckles at me making my eye twitch at him as Micheal and I share a worried look but sigh, shakily exhaling. We follow Vesper into the town or village of sorts, where I am greeted by buildings of stone, of wood, of all sorts, feeling all eyes glaring into my back making me furrow my brow seeing them murmur who knows what. I glance over at the group, seeing numerous groups of monsters holding posters, talking amongst themselves in debate looking conflicted. Micheal nudges me, pointing towards a poster of some muscular septarian guy, saying join the fight, join the king. Uneasy, both myself and Micheal share an uneasy look seeing the rustling crowd but he shrugs it off, Micheal remaining unfazed, almost adjusted to it as we enter the tent where Vesper sits upon his throne of sorts, leaning back proudly as he declares….

“Fine. Monsters and Mewmans may unite but Septarian’s and Mewman’s will never.” Seriously, Vesper reveals to us making me scowl at his declaration, a declaration I will prove wrong…

“So…. what is this place?” Curious, Micheal shoves his hands into his pockets as we look around the tent finding a map on the desk before us, noting the marks, scratches, circles and all sorts littered over the page, noting a bookshelf filled with numerous books alongside the sneaky sly empty between books revealing certain comics.

“Our current habitation.” Vesper answers as Micheal’s eyes narrow at the teeny tiny gap, glancing over at me as I shrug letting him go over and pry the thin comic book from the space.

“Do you mind!? This is an original!” Huffing, Vesper jolts up from his chair as both Micheal and I raise a brow.

“Sorry dude.” Apologetic, Micheal sighs as Vesper grumbles, dusting the comic book aside checking it over, grumbling under his breath at the super hero looking comic, marvel I assume as he places the comic book in the drawer, alongside a deck of cards and a familiar tattered book.

“Just don’t.” Huffing, Vesper scowls at Micheal, sinking back into his seat.

“Current?” Sighing, I decide to get back at the task at hand, noting the secret pile of romance books to the side in the corner.

“We tend to either hide for a long time or be nomads, it depends on our lounge.” Sighing, Vesper returns to the task at hand.

“Lounge?” Lost, Micheal and I share a look of confusion.

“Another word for a pack of lizards.” Tiredly, he sighs at us shaking his head at us acting as if we were dropped as kids. Then again, I wouldn’t be surprised…

“Right…and you’re in charge?” Micheal assumes earning a dry chuckle.

“Please as if someone like me would be given power here…” Scoffing, Vesper shakes his head at the thought.

“Why not? They listen to you.” Micheal furrows his brow, perplexed.

“They have to if they could they’d ditch me on the road, spitting on my corpse.” Brightly, Vesper smiles sadly unsettling Micheal and me.

“And you know this?” Warily, my eyes narrow at him.

“I know them. I know how they are; I know how they are, I know they act.” Bitterly, Vesper seethes slamming his fist down on the desk startling me.

“Right…some of these seem peaceful.” Optimistically, Micheal points out shrugging shyly.

“This current lounge I am leading are mainly those stuck in the crossfire between a civil war.” Exasperated, Vesper sighs at us, shaking his head at us.

“There’s a civil war?” Surprised, I raise a brow glancing over at Micheal who shrugs, looking as lost as me.

“Of sorts, it’s been going on for centuries now between the king and prince of our people.” Tiredly, Vesper informs us making our eyes widen.

“You lot have royalty?” Surprised, Micheal gapes as I frown, didn’t he know? He’s royalty, I thought royalty knew each other.

“We have elections, they both proved their standing among the Septarian’s.” Vesper tells us.

“So a democracy huh…” I gather a part of me impressed.

“You saw the crowds did you not?” Vesper proposes.

“They did seem frazzled.” Warily, Micheal furrows his brow.

“To be fair a mewman comes around, holding the from we have grown to fear due to how many of our brethren have died or suffered from how would you feel?” Vesper points out making both Micheal and I share a look grimacing at the valid point.

“Yeah…So what’s going on?” Curious, I raise a brow at Vesper.

“Well like I said there are two factions who have two different ideas on how to deal with Mewman’s.” Exhausted, Vesper sighs, cradling his temple.

“What’s yours?” Curious, I raise a brow.

“Don’t have one.” Curtly, he answers standing up.

“Why not?” Micheal wonders.

“I am a neutral party besides I highly doubt they’d let me fully join. One wants peace, the other wants justice.” Aloofly, he elaborates.

“And what do you want?” Sceptical, my eyes narrow at him.

“To survive. But as you can see, we are rather busy at the moment so make this quick.” Dismissively, he tells us leaning into his desk.

“Fine by me.” I lean in wanting to get to business, ot make sure Star is safe.

“Why not?” Lowly, Micheal whispers under his breath, shrugging his shoulders.

“Too much blood has been shed from our side. That is why peace between Mewni and Septarian is impossible. Mewmans have taken so much from us, they hunted us down, burned us, tortured us and if you expect us to take it and not fight back then clearly you are fools.” Angrily, Vesper explains to us making me furrow my brow.

“And those caught in the crossfire? Do they matter? Or is just about the Septarian’s?” Fairly, Micheal points out.

“You have no idea what it’s like to be hunted down throughout your immortal life, an never ending circle of torment, of watching your loved ones limbs be torn and tossed to other dimensions forced to regenerate, watching your loved ones and homes be brunt to ash!!!” Seething, Vesper snarls, rage laced in his tone as he stands up, glaring down at us.

“You’re right…” Defeated, I stand up sighing, shrugging my shoulders.

“Huh?” Blinking, Vesper gapes taken aback.

“I don’t understand. I may never understand but how are you guys any better by fighting to the same level as the Mewmans?” Calmly, I point out making his sea green hues widen going silent.

“They took everything from us!” Furious, Vesper argues, pain etched into his tone.

“And they want to give it back, they want to make things right why must you argue against this? This could be a time of peace, of a new beginning, a new understanding for all of Mewni….” Earnestly, I point out placing my hand flat on the desk, trying to get him to understand if we were to get Mewni’s most hated enemy, most despites monsters to ally with us, to get along with it. It could say so much for other monsters and make them feel at ease, make them believe this hope we will make possible. Yes it will be hard considering the bloody history between both species but we can do this, I know we can with Star on the throne, with Tom and Micheal’s aid with mine and Marco’s too, we can help make this dream a reality.

“For monsters and Mewman’s maybe not Septarian’s.” Stubbornly, Vesper leans back in his chair making me seethe, scowling at the pig-headed baboon before me.

“Just leave take the pest and go…” Fed up, Vester stands up, fury etched into his tone as he stands up, turning his back to us, huffing like some child…

“We are not leaving until you listen to us, let your people listen to us! They have the right to know there is some form of hope for them in Mewni.” Irritated, I bark at the fool, shaking my head at him, irritation laced in my tone trying to get him and his people to see there is hope for him, for his people, for the whole of monster kind when Star takes over, when we all take over, we will bring a new era of peace for all of Mewni for all of Mewman and monster kind.

“For your sake I’m not, for you to say such careless words in front of people that have been through enough, they would have your head on a spike. I know these people and I know they don’t take kindly to anyone or anything mewman trust me on that…” Vesper sighs shakily, cradling his aching trembling temple as he storms out the tent, the two of us following after him noting the crowd beginning to form much to his worry and our relief to spill the truth of it all.

“Look! I get what you’re coming from…” Micheal begins making my eyes widen.

“Micheal…” Concerned, I call out to him placing my hand on his as he places his hand over me, squeezing my hand over his.

“I-It’s cool. I…I can do this. I used to be scared of being called a monster, it was…I was always called it and I hated it, I broke out a lot from it, I did some things I weren’t proud of due to it, I made a lot and I mean a lot of mistakes but I’m…getting better, I’m learning there isn’t anything wrong with being what I am.” Micheal bravely begins as I note Vesper’s sea green narrow, baring his fangs disgusted almost by Micheal’s start, glaring icily at him, his cold blood boiling, I assume. I’m…my dad was a mewman my mum was a monster. It isn’t easy, I have had to watch mine and my brother’s back throughout my life. My brother was younger, so he never understood but I was ridiculed, when I was first introduced into the court. I was spat on, I heard their slurs, devil boy, monster boy, beast. I heard it all and I hated the mewman’s for a long time…” Saddened, he explains to the monsters.

“You did?” One of the Septarian’s furrows their brow unconvinced.

“Of course, they treated me like trash but I went there more and more because I knew they wanted me to leave, they wanted me to run away. I refused to give them that win, I refused to back down, I refused to lose to give them what they wanted. I stuck around whether they liked it or not. No matter how many yada yada berries were implanted into my food or drink, no matter how many spears ‘accidentally’ tried to stab me, no matter what they said for me I never gave them the satisfaction. Yes, it hurt, yes, I cried and yes sometimes I didn’t want to do it, but I did it either way for my brother, for my family, for my people. I saw how people treated my people and I hated it, I hated every aspect every fibre, every bit of it but I knew each time I did it for the future of Mewni, for my people, for everyone!” Earnestly, Micheal elaborates further my eyes widening in horror then softening pained at his explanation.

“I bet they didn’t tear off your limbs…Seth didn’t like it let’s see how you lot like it!” Bitterly, One of them roars at us.

“Well I highly doubt they could in public, thought that didn’t stop the assassins oh boy no, heh, heh…but I tried. I tried hiding everything demon about me from my tail, to my third eye to heck my horns. But I knew I couldn’t hide them forever…so I let them out, I didn’t care.” Pained, Micheal reveals said tails, making my eyes soften when he reveals it as I gently brush my hand on his back as he gestures to his whole look.

“And what’s this have to do with Septarian’s?” Warily, another septarian voices out.

“It has to do with the fact that fighting against Mewni solves nothing it only makes you as bad as them. Don’t we want to be better? We can be and you know it. All of us can be better.” Earnestly, Micheal tells the crowd.

“Sorry but we ain’t all princes!” One of the girls spits out, locking her crossbow only for Vesper’s warning look making her lower it slightly.

“Even if we did the Mewni throne would and have never acknowledges it.” Curtly, Vesper cuts in trying to play devil’s advocate almost.

“You’re right. I may not understand everything you go through Septarian’s have a dark history with Mewni but…I can understand to an extent on how you feel!” Micheal proclaims only for my eyes to widen when seeing their narrowed glare. Quickly, I grab Micheal bringing him down as a stray arrow fires into the air, no one shocked, no one defending us. I feel my muscles tighten, ready for what’s to come.

“That isn’t good enough! You haven’t seen what we have you can die! We are forced to lvie this tormented life forever!” Furious, another voice calls out.

“Then surely throughout your life you must have seen where the cycle of violence gets you!?” I argue, shaking my head at them.

“A throne?” Vesper raises a brow as Micheal flinches.

“Nowhere! It gets you nowhere, it only leads to innocent lives being lost! Yes, Mewni’s past with the Septarian’s isn’t the greatest however we can change that, Star wants to change that, we all do. We’ve got a monster expert who’s on actual monster now, Star is even dating a half monster mewman guy.” Furious, I attempt to explain, smiling hopeful only to meet Vesper’s narrowed glare, his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at me unimpressed.

“And that should change all the years of bloodshed? All from some mewman girl dating some half demon boy? What does that have to do with any of this!?” Irritated, Vesper demands making Micheal squeak back but I return the glare happily at the irritant.

“Of course, not but things are changing, Star wants to see that future where monsters and mewman’s can be equal, even Septarian’s I want to see that future and I know with Star on the throne. I will help her make that dream a reality.” Proudly, I proclaim to him, to his people, to the Septarian’s hiding all thanks to Mewni.

“It would seem history is repeating itself…” Disappointed, Vesper tuts shaking his head confusing me.

“What do you…?” Slowly, I step forward demanding to know more only to be met by his claw outstretched, palm out like a stop sign, ceasing my questions as he gestures to the soldiers who reveal Star, still stuck inside her net, still thrashing about.

“Go. Take her and leave. Never come back and if I find her harassing and scaring my people again I will…” Coldly, he warns me making Micheal shudder while I scowl.

“I know. At the least thank you Vesper.” Curtly, I try to be polite.

“Go.” Sternly, he demands despite the glares on us both.

“Micheal if you would.” I glance over at him.

“On it.” Casually, he snaps his fingertips as I hear the satisfying snap and crisp crinkle of flames as Star is freed but before we could grab her, she sets off to who knows where?


	85. We Need To Talk

“Are…are you okay? That was some heavy stuff you said?” Concerned, I question Micheal, my brow furrowed as I stand by his side noting his furrowed brow and the exhaustion etched into his features.

“I’ll be fine. It isn’t the first time I’ve said that though I doubt it will work.” Frankly, Micheal confesses to me.

“You think so?” Humming, I raise a brow.

“I know so. The Septarian’s have a point, they have been through a lot, Mewni has not been kind to them but fighting back isn’t going to help anyone.” Honestly, Mike tells me.

“You’re right I just wish they could see that. Thank you at the least, I’m guessing it wasn’t easy opening up like that.” Impressed, I smile gently at him placing my hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

“It wasn’t but I just hope it helped them. I hoped they remember even a fragment and hope for this future.” Shyly, he smiles as I feel his hand on top of mine, squeezing my hand.

“This future will happen I’ll make sure of it.” Earnestly, I assure him. I have to I can’t turn my back on my best friend’s home not when it’s so backwards not when it needs help. It’s like when someone tells you to clean your room, you don’t want to do it but if you don’t do it now, it’ll nag at you for the rest of your life.

“Not alone you won’t Mewni Advisor…” Teasingly, he winks making me chuckle, shaking my head at the dork.

“So the portal…” I mutter glancing up at said portal in the air, how do we…?

“I’ll close it.” Mike offers.

“You don’t mind?” I raise a brow.

“Nah it’s fine besides I am the only one who can fly. You should get to Star, make sure her beds ready for her you know?” Mike informs me.

“Yeah take care of yourself you hear me?” Sternly, I warn him.

“I will but still that Vesper guy how do you…? “Mike takes out his own scissors, opening a rip for me.

“I just do, I don’t like him, but I don’t hate him. I don’t really know, I guess I can’t read him you know what about you?” Struggling, I try to explain it I’m not quite sure how I feel about him I mean…it’s weird, I don’t hate him but I don’t like him either he’s just there…I do owe him a bit I will admit and it seems I’m even more in his debt now.

“Don’t like him. Reminds me of me when I hated…” Pained, Mike grimaces bowing his head pained at the memory.

“If you ever need to talk you can talk to me about though I doubt I’ll understand.” Truthfully, I confess to him.

“Sometimes it’s just nice to know you can talk to someone you know.” Delicately, he smiles at me.

“Those sessions really have helped you huh.” Teasingly, I wink at him, a part of him impressed.

“Yeah…it was really cool what you did you know that?” I compliment.

“Thanks…I’ll see you yeah?” Hopeful, Mike smiles at me.

“Yeah…night. Right just got to…oh…hi.” Smiling, I go through the portal only to be greeted by a pair of baby blue gazing into the dark abyss of Star’s room, making my yellows dilate in fright meeting his own blue.

“…Hi.” Star frowns at me.

“You…you okay?” Uneasily, I smile at him making my way over to the bed.

“I…I don’t know…” Upset, Star curls in on herself on her bed making my eyes widen.

“What’s uh…going on?” Awkwardly, I wander over to her side, propping myself on her bed by her side as I feel her plop on my shoulder.

“You’re a history expect right? I mean you studied more Mewni history than I ever did.” Star begins confusing me.

“I like stories why do you ask?” Curious, I raise a brow at her.

“I…I was wondering if you knew, had Mewni and monsters ever worked together?” Saddened, she sighs up at me.

“Mewni and monsters worked together? Um…I don’t think so I mean your grandmother tried to create a peace treaty between monsters and Mewmans, but I assume you know what happened.” Optimistically, I offer.

“Yeeah…anything else you can think of?” Star trials off grinding her teeth together at the memory.

“Um…Crescenta I think decided to form a government within the monster community.” Struggling, I smile strained.

“Really!? That sounds great!” Excitedly, Star smiles.

“Yeah…she may or may not have rigged it.” Grimacing, I glance to the side.

“Rigged it? But a monster would still be in power.” Frowning, Star argues.

“Not exactly, the cornfield she bestowed upon the Avarius clan is currently and has been excluded from them thanks to a barrier and from what I heard their supposed castle is literally a house. I suppose for monster standards a normal house is a castle to them.” Sadly, I reveal to Star as her features slacken into horror.

“Yeesh…” Star glances to the side.

“Yeah and it was only to use her as a puppet to implement new rules for the money.” I add on.

“Urghh…is there anything positive that my family did for the monsters that wasn’t corrupt?!” Frustrated, Star groans falling on her back, planting her pillow down on her face.

“Well you literally got the monster lover in your family…” I offer shrugging.

“I guess? Maybe I can ask her…” Star shrugs.

“I mean she didn’t have much time to unite them though she did have a speed dating bio for each one yeah don’t ask and that’s all I really got to. Her spells I couldn’t really read. I thought I deciphered low mewman, but I still got a lot to learn.” Openly, I report to Star, a part of me frustrated at the broken English I have managed to translate and decipher.

“So, nothing my entire family were…” Defeated, Star frowns.

“Hey, we don’t know that, we only got snippets of them from this book for all we know.” Positively, I offer.

“That isn’t…are any of the queens except Eclipsa tolerant of monsters?” Star enquires.

“Um…not the ones I’ve read so far, I mean I don’t know about Jushtin or Skywinne’s since low mewman, I can’t really decipher much except for those after Eclipsa if that makes sense?” Sheepishly, I smile.

“Maybe I should ask her…” Star considers.

“I’m sure you’ll learn during the trial.” I reassure her.

“If it’s even fair…” Star huffs.

“Relax I’ll be there, if I have to I’ll defend her!” Confidently, I assure her.

“Are you sure? I mean is that even legal…?” Frowning, Star furrows her brow.

“Star when has is that legal ever bothered me?” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“A few times.” Star argues.

“Yeah…that…that isn’t the point look you will change that, when you’re queen you’ll make your people proud your descents, you’ll one up these snobs just you wait!” Proudly, I proclaim.

“Those snobs include my mum.” Star reminds me.

“You know what I mean.” I wave her off.

“I know I just…I went to this place, I always come back to and they spoke of a battle between this warlock and the mewman’s and monsters worked together, worked together Ash that’s…that’s huge and I’m shocked, it wasn’t recorded even once.” Star confides in me my eyes widening at the reveal, this is huge, this could be the cornerstone, the first step, this example could help us a lot…

“Although it may not be recorded, I’m sure you can use it as evidence…” I offer.

“How?” Star frowns.

“Well someone told you this right?” I begin.

“Yeah…” Star nods her head.

“Ask them to come here to Mewni.” I answer.

“I don’t think they would…” Sighing, Star shakes her head.

“Then use the mirror phone trust me, it’s done in trials all the time, it can be used as evidence.” I promise her.

“I hope it can. If this is true, then maybe it can provide hope you know?” Enthusiastic, she smiles shyly.

“Star even if it isn’t true, you will show them that unity is possible, you’ll have me, you’ll have Tom you won’t be alone in this.” Confidently, I assure her placing my hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks Ash.” Grateful, she smiles at me, wrapping her arms around me as I happily hug her back.

“What are friends for?” I shrug only then for us both to blink when a portal forms and we both turn to the creepy maniac with scissors in hand.

“Ah! Creepy blast!” Scared, Star screeches out firing at the assailant as quickly, I get into fighting position, ready to get rid of this creep.

“Right, Star it’s going to be okay, every royal gets two kills, we can bury the body out in the forest of certain death, let Mewni’s mother nature take care of…” Seriously, I begin explaining to her.

“Wait…! Marco? What are you doing? And what are you doing with your scissors?!” Star stretches her arm out stopping me as we both peer down the bed at our supposed assailant, only for our eyes to widen when recognising a certain idiot below us.

“Marco you have five seconds to explain before she blasts you.” Firmly, I warn him.

“Okay, okay, I can explain!” Scared, he places his hands up, my eyes narrowing at a familiar pair of scissors as he slides back away from us.

“First you’re lying now you’re stealing.” Star begins.

“Well…I wouldn’t call it stealing those are his scissors.” Fairly, I point out.

“Not helping, look what are you doing?” Lightly, Star glares at me only then to question Marco.

“I’ve been closing your portals! You’ve been opening them in different dimensions, and I’ve been closing them with Hekapoo’s!” Marco reveals making our eyes widen.

“Whoa…what?” Stunned, Star whispers glancing over at me as I sigh, scratching the naked nape of my neck.

“He isn’t wrong you did it in the underworld Star, Micheal and I had to go through a portal.” Saddened, I confess to her.

“You did?” Shocked, her baby blues dilate at my story.

“Yeah you were nearly killed Star, apparently you had been harassing this camp and they had enough today so had this fly trap, if Micheal and I hadn’t been there…” Hurt, I glance to the side, placing my hand on my elbow, scratching it awkwardly, furrowing my brow at the implications as I trail off.

“If you hadn’t…I would....Wait does Tom…!?” Panicked, Star gasps turning to me panic laced in her tone.

“He doesn’t know and Micheal won’t tell him though I suggest you do.” I assure her only then to warn her, not wanting her to get into the same trouble I did.

“Does…Hekapoo know about this?” Star turns to Marco.

“Yeah, yeah she knows…she’s not happy about it.” Marco reveals scratching the back of his head.

“Oh no. Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no!” Panicked, Star whispers curling in on herself falling face first into my lap making me sigh, placing my hand on her head, uncomfortably patting her long blonde locks. Unsure, Marco and I share a look as he plops himself down on the bedside by me, the pair of us, brown meeting yellow looking equally. Concerned, we look down at our friend.

“Star, I like adventures, but I like keeping you safe more, so if I can stop doing this, can you stop doing that?” Sighing, Marco snips his scissors before revealing an old looking map, making us both arch a brow, peering down at the map before us where we find some strange circles and lines, attempting to map out a journey I assume.

“Whoa, what is it?” In awe, Star whispers shock laced in her tone, her brow furrowed glancing over at me seeing me look as lost as her, unable to decipher this strange mask.

“I think it's what you've been looking for….” Marco concludes making our eyes extend, perplexed as to what Star is looking for, the three of us unaware of a certain red head from afar facing the same challenges. She grimaces, slowly opening her sea green having risen from the bed of her camp, where she meets a familiar pair of eager, excited and deranged sea green.


	86. Your Wish Is My Command

“Hey…” Ineptly, Janna breaks the silence as I lay on her bed, curled up into a cocoon of emotions, of pain of everything, groaning curling in on myself. My nose twitches at the stench of fancy fragrances from essences emitting all over the waxy waves of aroma.

“Hey…” Tiredly, I sigh exhaling shakily, feeling the bed dip, my ears listening to the creak of the door as my cheek nestles into the mattress sheet beneath me.

“You wanna talk or something?” Janna raises a brow at me, an awkward silence flowing between us, Janna knowing not to press me.

“Not really?” Meekly, I sigh shakily, shrugging, exasperation etched into my features as I curl in closer to myself.

“Is it to do with Star?” Janna probes.

“Sorta…” Groaning, I trail off.

“Marco?” Janna raises a brow.

“Yeah…” Shyly, I nod.

“Come on tiger up and at’em.” Groaning, I whine as she forcibly pries the duvet off me.

“Nooo…” Whining, I groan out making her chuckle as I faceplant into her pillow.

“Come on tell me what’s going on?” Gently, I feel Janna’s hand on my back, patting it.

“Marco asked me out.” I reveal grimacing at the memory of it all.

“He asked you out didn’t think the nerd would.” Impressed, Janna smirks.

“As a friend!” Urgently, I point out.

“Really?” Janna snickers, raising a brow at my supposed delusions.

“Don’t Janna.” Warningly, I raise my finger to her only making her wiggle her brow further amused by my warning glare.

“Come on we’ve seen how he used to act around you especially during middle school remember when he used to stumble about when you would just enter the room.” Snickering, Janna chuckles at the memory while I groan at it, I was not in a mood, I was still tired from that roof party and I just…I didn’t want to be there but I forced myself to go, I had to and thanks to that, I took my anger out on others like the idiot I was.

“And when I tripped over him and threw him into the rubbish yes, yes I do…” Guilty, I groan, shame surfacing upon my features bowing my head ashamed by the memory, of his devasted features. I didn’t mean to, he was just…too much for a Monday.

“Oh, come on that was funny!” Jokingly, Janna laughs, smiling softly at me.

“That was horrible…” I groan placing my head down in my hands at the memory of it all.

“Hey you weren’t in a mood besides those energy drinks did not help you considering you’re paranoia…” Grimacing, Janna glances to the side at the memory as I frown alongside the memory, the pair of us learning from that day that energy drinks do not work for me.

“I’m just not a morning person that’s all.” Dismissively, I wave her off.

“I’m sure that’s it. Look it will be fine.” Janna assures me. Sighing, I arise from laying on the bed to sit down, leaning over the bed joining Janna’s side.

“And you know this?” Sceptical, my eyes narrow, my yellows meeting her confident brown.

“Because I know you, I know you will be able to friend zone him such as you have with those other boys that chased after you. Hey at least you have someone interested in you.” Janna tells me making my eyes soften when noting the pain in her tone seeing her shoulders slump.

“Janna...come on what happened to that skeleton of yours?” Gently, I drape my arm over hers, bringing her into a side hug.

“Eh didn’t work out…” Aloofly, she shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest, scowling at the memory.

“Well he or she or whatever that Skeleton was missed out on the best person in the world.” I reassure her, hugging her making her smile shyly.

“T-Thanks…” Shakily, she smiles at me touched from my words.

“You alright?” Worried, I furrow my brow when noting her shaky tone.

“Yeah I just…it’s been a while we spoke…” Sadly, Janna glances to the side making me grimace.

“I’m sorry you know how I am.” I attempt to defend myself, we’re both like that, we don’t really initiate conversations unless it’s well school but outside we just…well I don’t know.

“I do but that doesn’t make it easy Ash. I know you don’t mean too but pushing people away it hurts. Its like you’ve pushed me aside.” Honestly, Janna confesses to me.

“Janna it’s not like that I assure you I just so many things have happened, and I don’t know!!” Pained, I grimace, attempting to explain it all but faltering finding myself being tongue tied by it all.

“You mean with Star and Marco.” Janna gathers making me groan.

“Oh Janna things have gotten SOO much worse. Wait! You think you can hypnotise Star and Marco to not like each other!” Excitedly, I gush at the thought.

“And why would I do that? Seems a bit dodgy doesn’t it?” Warily, Janna’s browns narrow.

“I just…if they do realize they like each other, I’m going to be the third wheel and then I’m going to be tossed to the side.” Groaning, I wince at the sad truth having seen it time and time again.

“Where did you get that idea from?” Janna furrows her brow.

“I’ve seen how it happens. I just…I can’t…you know?” Feebly, I attempt to explain shrugging.

“I know but look even if that happens. I doubt that would happen, I doubt Star would just ditch you at the least besides if that did happen, I’m here. We can still hang out and stuff.” Janna offers making me smile gently.

“Yeah…thanks Janna I’d like that.” Grateful, I smile at my friend.

“Anytime…what are friends for doofus.” Cheekily, she grins ruffling up my ruby red locks making me glare playfully at the dummy.

“Thanks, I just after everything relationships are just too much for me, I’m just…wait.” Tiredly I begin only for my eyes to widen when remembering…

“Wait what?” Janna furrows her brow.

“Why don’t you join us?” I invite her, she can use her hypnotism on Star.

“Join you?” Janna frowns.

“Yeah come over to Mewni it’s the weekend tomorrow come on it’ll be fun.” I encourage her, eager to see her reaction to Mewni.

“Hmm don’t know collect tennis balls or go to a different dimension?” Smirking, Janna taps on her chin in thought.

“That sounds rough, the tennis balls do sound appealing.” Playfully, I smirk.

“Oh yeah totally…let’s go!” Eagerly, Janna jumps form her bed.

“Your wish is my command.” Smugly, I smirk taking out a familiar set of scissors as we head to Mewni.


	87. She's Got To Get Out Of There.

“Okay, I thought it was a dream, but then, it was like, "Oh, no, you ate all these Goblin Dogs," so it's like, it was not a dream. And then I brought the Goblin Dog truck into my bedroom. And that’s not mentioning this little boy I met, nice guy but then this strange land that it keeps drawing me too. I don’t even know why and then I crushed my bed with the truck, and I had to turn my bed back into a bed…” Rambling, Star vents to us as patiently, I attempt to listen to her, my yellow hue twitching at Janna blowing wind air onto Marco's face; Marco resists laughing out loud but his small snicker snaps me out of my concentration.

“...and then I told my mom about it, and my mom was, like, "Oh, that shouldn't be happening." And I was like, "Oh, no..." Then I had this weird phantom dream when I was hurt with…Janna. Stop blowing in Marco's hair!” Frustrated, Star snaps at Janna.

“Thank you.” Relieved, I sigh bowing my head.

“What?! That was you?!” Surprised, Marco scowls at Janna.

“Who did you think it would be?” I furrow my brow when seeing the faint ruby red to his cheeks confusing me.

“N-Nobody…” Shyly, he whispers out glancing to the side confusing me but I brush it aside, not particularly caring.

“Sorry. Got a little bored. No offense.” Honestly, Janna confesses.

“Yeah, Star, can you just get to the point, please?” Marco requests from her.

“Okay, I'm sleep-portaling. In my sleep, every night, I hear this sound, and it's like... Oh, no, that's not it.” Screeching, Star attempts to copy the voice making my eyes dilate in horror, slamming my hands on either side of my ears. Marco and Janna join me in covering their ears, but even still, Star's noises are agitating us as I feel a familiar liquid attempt to spill out.

“Star stop or you’re going to break a mirror!” Pleadingly, I beg to her.

“Okay, Star, we get it! Can we just get to the point, please?” Annoyed, Janna joins in as she ceases the demonic sound.

“I've been following this sound to the same location every night. But I never make it there instead I make it here and then I wake up. And that's where you come in, Janna. You've gotta hypnotize me so I can stay asleep!” Proudly, Star proclaims.

“What? Hypnotize you? Star, shouldn't you leave that to a trained professional?” Apprehensively, Marco furrows his brow.

“Oh she is.” Confidently, I promise Marco.

“You doubt my skills?” Amused, Janna smirks.

“Yeah, actually I do.” Marco crosses his arms over his chest.

“Marco no….” Sighing, I shake my head at the tool.

“Chicken butt.” Simply, she snaps her fingertips as Marco falls off the couch, asleep. Smirking, Janna snaps, and Marco's awake again.

“What the heck? What happened?” Scared, Marco gawks turning to me.

“You challenged her.” Simply, I shrug.

“You… guys, stop messing around and get over here. Hey, check it out. I linked my compact phone to my mirror, so you'll be able to see whatever I see. Marco, you've got the scissors. If anything goes wrong out there, you come get me. You're my lifeline.” Dramatically, Star proclaims to Marco, strapping her mirror phone to her headband and passing him the scissors.

“What if you get lost, or go so far out that we can't find you?” Panicked, Marco argues, fear laced in his tone.

“Marco, we've dealt with much worse stuff than this.” Confidently, Star assures him.

“Yeah, I guess.” Uncertain, Marco glances to the side, his grip tightening on his scissors.

“Ash you got to keep my lifeline from snapping.” Sternly, Star turns to me her hand on my shoulder.

“Snapping!?” Horrified, Marco squeaks at the thought.

“So normal?” Bored, I raise a brow.

“Yeah normal.” Star pats my shoulder and gets into her bed and puts her wand on her bedside table.

“Okay, Star. Take a nice, deep breath.” Calmly, Janna begins taking out her book as Marco takes out the essence while I get out my lighter to ignite the fumes of musk.

“Now, focus on my watch.” Shakily, Star takes a deep breath as Janna takes out a familiar watch.

“Hey, that's my watch.” Marco scowls.

“Dude, this is about Star. Get over yourself.” Janna tells Marco.

“Ugh.” Marco huffs backing down.

“Keep your eyes on the watch. You're feeling light as a feather.” Gently, Janna coaxes Star. Slowly, Star's eyes close, and she drifts to sleep.

“And now we wait.” Grimly, Marco whispers as I nod my head, turning our backs to the slumbering sleeping Star to focus on the task at hand.

“So, what exactly does it look like when she portals?” Curious, Janna raises a brow only for our eyes to widen at a familiar blinding bold golden light seeping through and a familiar sound of a portal opening…oh no.

“Kinda like that.” Marco sighs watching as some of the bed and objects loosely littered about the place is sucked into the golden portal.

“Great…” I mutter my brow furrowed.

“We have lift off.” Smirking, Janna smiles at us despite our dishevelled hair. We walk over to Star's mirror to watch her journey. The mirror flashes on showing us Star's perspective. She flies through dimension after dimension, my brow furrowed my yellows widening in relief to find no net traps out and about. Swiftly, she spends only a few seconds in each one before flying through a different portal into another.

“I'm here for you. Your lifeline.” Intensely, Marco whispers.

“Making it weird Marco.” Uncomfortable, I furrow my brow stepping to the side. Lazily, Janna walks away from the mirror and moves a table over to it where I join her side.

“Uh, what's all that?” Lost, Marco furrows his brow down at the devices on display.

“Spiritual chromatograph, magic wave scope, energy oscillotron, and a jigsaw puzzle for when things get slow. But most importantly…” Janna smirks as she knocks everything off the table making my eyes widen.

“My puzzle!!!” Horrified, I fall to my knees.

“The map.” Proudly, Janna reveals laying the map flat on the table.

“Agh... agh... where is she?! Oh, here she is, she's here! No, no, maybe she's here! Or here. No. Forget this. I'm goin' in!” Panicking, Marco whimpers making me sigh at the idiot, placing my hand on my temple.

“Dude, relax. She's got a long way to go.” Janna brings out a bowl of popcorn.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Deflated, Marco sighs bowing his head as both Janna and I take a few handfuls of popcorns, nibbling on them.

“So... Janna.” Marco begins.

“Don’t make this weird Marco.” Scowling, I furrow my brow glaring to the side at him.

“Been a while since we've hung out one-on-one. We've never really had-” Nervously, Marco begins.

“Chicken butt.” Simply, she snaps her fingertips once more as Marco falls flat to the floor

“Is that popcorn salted or…? Thank you.” Casually, I smirk as she passes the bowl over for us to share as we continue watching on, the soft snores of Marco echoing as we attempt to watch the mirror.

_Quietly, I lay in the soft comforting cocoon of my duvet coiled around my form, numerous scrunched up tissues scattered all over the place alongside the scattered towers of snookers, littered all over the floor. I lay in my bed, glumly, my sea greens looking at the poster of a dragon cycle making my heart ache at the sense of loneliness._

_“Nova?” Surprised, I perk up at the creak of the door turning to hiss at the raw light as mum enters my room._

_“Oh, hey mom…” Glumly, I greet my mother crossing her arms, displeased by my attempt of isolation._

_“You’ve been awful quiet. Too quiet what’s going on? Aren’t you learning spells?” Sceptical, she quirks a brow._

_“N-Nothing…” Nervously, I answer as she scowls at me._

_“That isn’t what those snooker wrappers are telling me. Glossarky,” Sternly, she calls out to my book making my eyes widen as I glare icily at the smug all-knowing being._

_“My liege. How may I-” Gloss bows to my mother._

_“Explain. Nova’s training.” Abruptly, she cuts him off making him frown but exhale, dealing with my mother’s lack of patience._

_“She is…taking her time.” He begins._

_“And by that you mean?” Sternly, she commands making me squeak back fearful._

_“Lazing about crying about the effect of one of her spells.” Easily, Gloss snitches making me scowl at the ass._

_“Traitor! You can forget about those snookers!” Loudly, I roar at him._

_“Too late they are long gone.” Cackling, he reveals the empty box with only small crumbs and scattered remains of the bar plastic remains._

_“Nova…Alright that’s it come on we’re going to have a little talk!” Pained, I release a hiss as she grabs me by my scarf and drags me out. Hurt, I grimace at the harsh sting of sunlight as I am dragged into the training grounds._

_Loudly, the heavy ring of metal echoes as stunned, I release a small gasp of shock as I crumble to the dusty floor of the training grounds grumbling. I stand annoyed, dusting myself off as I furrow my brow at the sight of my smug mother sheathing her blade as she turns to me._

_“When you said talk…I didn’t think you would have this in mind.” Tiredly, I huff._

_“What else did you think?” Cockily, she smirks back._

_“You know since this is coming from you…you’re right what did I have in mind?” Sweating, I release a small empty laugh shaking my head, how else would mother convey her concern to me? This is mum this is her way, her thing._

_“That’s my girl now come on focus…” Sternly, she commands me as I feel my grip tighten on my staff having transformed into a sword._

_“I am.” I grumble insulted by her words as she scoffs rolling her eyes. Swiftly, she easily trips me making me scowl as I fall to my knees in defeat, feeling a familiar sense of shame flow through me._

_“No, you’re not, your strikes are sloppy probably from lazing about like some sloth. Butterfly’s aren’t sloths. Something is going on what’s going on Nova?” Professionally, she reports as I glance to the side, ashamed of her valid points, she’s a pro she knows what she’s talking about._

_“Urgh am I that easy to read?” Weakly, I sigh. Gingerly, I follow her, sitting down on a bench as she passes me some bottled water, trying to order from some candy machine but…angrily, she screams making me flinch back. Tense, I watch her punching, kicking and shaking the candy machine until I hear the clatter of two bars, which she takes out tossing me one of them. Grateful, I bow my head taking a small bite enjoying the comforting taste as she sits by my side. I am sat lurched over relishing the candy._

_“Come on spill…” Softly, she tells me as I sigh owing my head exhaling exhausted._

_“I…I made this spell it let me see what my subjects thought of me.” Sheepishly, I begin._

_“Why?” Confused, she frowns at me._

_“Why? My subjects come first I must know what I can do to become their queen.” Honestly, I tell her how it is, feeling my grip tighten on my sword, changing back into it’s staff form, my grip tightening on it, shaking quivering in my grasp._

_“So you’re telling me you were going to change yourself based on their feedback?” Gawking, she scowls at me as I bow my head feeling her piercing gaze, flinching from her raised voice._

_“Well um yeah…” Shyly, I whisper y voice breaking, my blood turning ice cold, my body shaking and quivering from her harsh glare._

_“That is stupid.” Bluntly, she deadpans._

_“What?” Shocked I blink turning to her._

_“Listen to me Nova. People change their minds all the time even if you had changed, those idiots would have found another flaw and made you change even more. You’re never going to please them.” Honestly, she tells me how it is._

_“But…I just…” Pained, I bow my head, how am I to be a queen if my people hate me? If thye think of me as some barbarian!?_

_“I get it you’re dedicated and im proud of you for that but you should never change for someone never.” Firmly, she tells me her sea green meeting my own as I bow my head not sre what to make of it all._

_“You think so?” Feebly, I whisper._

_“Those fools are useless without us. You know without your grandmother these guys would have starved…” She scoffs._

_“Wait seriously? Wait I think I read that in grandmother’s chapter.” Fondly, I recall._

_“Yeah it was ridiculous. You need to stop overthinking things, once a queen has made a decision, she can’t back down no matter what. I wonder if you got this overthinking from your him…or her.” Fondly, mum smiles a strained one as I feel her hand tousle up my ruby red roots making me giggle._

_“Her?” Curious, I arch a brow not wanting to ask about him, fearful of her reaction preferring the safe option._

_“My mother you know you remind me a lot of her.” Smiling, Mum leans back against the bench as I arch a brow curious._

_“And not of you?” Surprised, I raise my brow higher._

_“I can see the resemblance between us easily but you aren’t me you overthink things just like your grandmother. You’re kind, you’re compassionate and you want to understand, your understanding is astounding, you want to understand the reason for this and that. Definitely not me…it’s a good trait but it can be a bad one just like every trait out there but that is what makes you you. You should never change that. I know I am hard on you and Eclipsa, but I just want what’s best for you, you get that…right?” Smiling, she explains to me placing her hand from my hair to my shoulder, giving me a soft squeeze._

_“We do mum we do…” Grateful, I bow my head as I leave her to do some catch up training…then maybe head back to bed for some quick zz’s and also to contemplate. Maybe steal some snookers from the kitchen while I’m on the way._

“Urgh kids I swear one of these days…” Furious, I feel my blood boil as I attempt to mediate focusing on the remnants of my magic flowing through my burning blood bubbling, attempting to use my magic to warm me up through the icy sheer cold of the wild wind. How long have I been asleep since then? Don’t know, all I know is he’s dead and I’m happy. Satisfied, I smirk at the thought, ignoring the brief pain in my chest as I dismiss it only then to hiss. My fingertips reach out to comb through my long locks, tugging at my loose side braid, why is it kids have to be so clingy? Must be Star’s side, my creations alone were never this clingy, eh it will settle with time, they always do but still that Star girl, what is she still doing creating portals all willy nilly? Hekapoo is going to kill her then again, she is royalty, heh, like they care about that, it wouldn’t be the first and most likely not the last.

“My queen?” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the familiar voice of Mina making me glance over at her, feeling my features soften, pained at the sheer sight of her bright beaming smiling. She has stayed by my side; she was the one to find me. I can’t believe she was this devoted but to see her become this…mum what did you do to her!? Pained, I bow my head, guilt washing over me. If I had stayed maybe I could have helped her get better or find some spell to help her…?

“Mina you shouldn’t be out here.” Gently, I whisper to her as she smiles down at me, she then kneels down bowing before me making me grimace pained.

“And neither should you. Besides as a solarian warrior I can take on anything!” Proudly, she proclaims making my smile twitch.

“I’m sure…” Uneasy, I glance to the side, grimacing at the screech echoing in my head, why is it getting louder? Unless…don’t tell me.

“Is something the matter?” Mina raises a brow at me.

“Nothing you need to worry about Mina.” Calmly, I place my hand on her arm, assuring her all is well as I feel something soft drape over my shoulder, noting the fluffy fur coat draped over my form making me smile grateful for the extra layer of warmth. Oh, for the…what the heck is that brat doing? I already have my plate full dealing with Mina and her little portal dealings, where could she be now? She’s gotten close to the realm of magic I know that for sure. I have to find her, fast who knows what trouble she’s gotten into. Tiredly, I sigh as I stand up, dismissing Mina who proclaims about going hunting, a part of me worried but brush it aside, monsters aren’t here so she’s probably gone to chew on some rocks or something.

Frowning, I stretch my arms out, attempting to focus as a familiar orange portal appears before me, my brow furrowed as images flickers before me when the mirror projects the current environments before me. Each one I slide past when not sensing her there, feeling my wrists pump no doubt remnants of her own magic still within in. I brush past the numerous images from a crystal landscape, a familiar temple to nope, nope, nope.

Scowling, I feel my blood boil at a familiar hut in a swamp, brushing it aside as briefly, my sea greens widen when landing upon a familiar dimension seeing two recognizable moons but no she isn’t here, she was though has been for some time. But this time, it’s different where the heck is…no…don’t tell me. Shaken, I stagger back at the conclusion…don’t tell me, no, no, no…

“Oh for the…WHY!? Why do I always have to be right?!!!” Horrified, I step back, shaking, quivering, quaking at the sheer sight of the new real of magic, my shaking sea green glistening at the sight, releasing a small scream of agony, falling to my knees, cradling my temple, pressing my palms into my ears. Stop it…stop it…stop it! Please!!! Just shut up!!! Why!? Why does she have to be there! Shaking, I feel my body quivering, feeling my arms coil around my form, bowing my head, feeling my blood turn ice cold at the sheer sight of the realm.

“My Queen what’s wrong?” Confused, Mina furrows her brow at me as I turn to her, I can’t…I can’t go there, no, no, I can’t…I…I have to focus, I have to…! Frowning, I sit down on the snowy sheet below me hearing the crisp crunch of white below me, getting into my meditation position, feeling my blood boil, feeling a familiar glow through me. I focus on my breathing, closing my eyes, noting the bright beam of the ribbon coiled around my wrist beginning to glow…

“She’s got to get out of there.”


	88. Marco's Mistake

“What the...Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Frowning, Janna snaps her fingertips as I gaze into the mirror, my eyes widening at the purple portal before us.

“Huh... what... Huh? Janna? What did you-” Startled, Marco jolts up.

“Shut up and look.” Curtly, I cut Marco off.

“Wait. Where is that on the map?” Panicked, Marco screams darting over to the map.

“I don't know. She's off the map.” Janna reports.

“Star. No, no, no, no, no. Don't, don't go in there.” Panicked, Marco whimpers as we watch Star gaze into the portal as Star approaches the portal, closes her eyes, and flies into it. Her compact phone falls off her head, I assume or something as suddenly, the mirror flashes with multi-coloured light, and then goes static.

“No! That's it. I'm goin' in.” Scared, Marco opens a portal and jumps in, but the portal spits him back out into Star's room.

“What happened? Where is she?” Janna demands.

“Screaming like this isn’t going to help.” Assertively, I snap.

“I can't get to her with the scissors if I don't know where she is.” Marco screams, waving his scissors about as I grab him trying to ease the boy on the edge of a full-blown panic attack. Star whatever you are come back soon please, please be okay as well, please be okay!!! Oh god…oh god!!!

Slowly, Star, who's submerged in gold liquid similar to honey, floats to its surface, feeling the shivering substance slowly unravels about her. Slowly, her baby blue eyes open her eyes wide in shock at the sight of the magical dimension, her brow furrowed at the slippery substance on her nose, making her blink, looking down at a small unicorn. She finds the creature on her chest, smiling down at her and it licks her face.

“You're here.” Happily, the tiny pony whispers, her golden hues with shades of purple sparkling shining as Star is welcomed and greeted by her.

“I'm here.” Dreamily, Star repats wiping the golden substance off her nose only for the unicorn to continue to lick her face. Giggling, she picks up the pony who continues to lick her cheek, trying to stop the eager child only then for her to frown, her ears perking up at the sloshing sound as she is soon surrounded by baby unicorns of different colours, similar to a rainbow around her, pink, blue and lilac baby ponies surround her looking up at her.

“Stop, stop it, stop it.” Laughing, Star smiles as more similar baby unicorns comes trotting in, splashing the gold substance all over their hooves and into the pair, licking at the giggling Star.

“You're here!” Joyous, the baby unicorns’ cheers as all the small unicorns swarm around Star and start licking her face.

“Okay, okay, okay. I'm here. But where is here?” Curious, Star raises a brow after gently placing the pony down into the sloshy substance below, planting her palms down upon the surface of gold water.

“You don't know? You're in the Realm of Magic.” Surprised, the blue pony raises a brow before smiling as she turns her face for Star to see the golden rivers around them, the rushing rivers carrying gold with waterfalls coming crashing down with crystals of perky pink sprouting out. Slushing, the water waves as flying turquoise jellyfish like creatures fly high into the sparkly sky, where clouds of peach pink waft in the air.

“Wow! It's like Toffee was never even here…” Amazed, Star smiles in awe of the surroundings, a bright smile on her lips, a ring of gold seeping down from the bottom of her dress.

“It's been rebounded.” The tiny unicorn that greeted her and welcomed her into this realm tells her.

“That's not a word.” Star furrows her brow at the creature correcting the baby unicorn only then for Star’s baby blues to dilate, her ears perking up at the familiar sound, a siren-like sound echoes in the distance.

“That sound.” Softly, Star whispers entranced by the sound.

“The song of the firstborn. She's been calling to you two…” The white unicorn tells Star.

“Us…two?” Confused, Star whispers staring down at the baby unicorn.

“She wants to see her mamas…” Sadly, the baby unicorn smiles making Star’s baby blues wide as her ears perk up, noting the sound growing as it continues just as a larger white unicorn comes running up to Star, her mouth open coming to scream in Star’s face who stares blanky at the snow white unicorn until…

“Okay, stop, please. And thank you. So, who are you?” Softly, Star places her hands on the unicorn’s muzzle shutting its mouth and silencing the scream.

“Do you not recognize your own creation?” Curious, the unicorn question as Star’s eyes widen at the memory of both Mewmans, of the soup, of their contract.

“I made you?! Wait…we made you. I did good. So you're the one that called me here?” Impressed, Star smiles examining the creature, her blues widening at its birthmark cutie mark, noting the butterfly with one wing being sea green while the other is yellow.

“I can only call one who wishes to be called.” Mystically, the voice calls out as Star notes the purple braids woven into the unicorn’s long purple locks.

“I don't understand. Why would I wish to be called?” Perplexed, Star quirks her head to the side.

“I don't know. Perhaps the answer rests here in the Realm of Magic.” The unicorn offers.

“Oh, I can't stay. I have to go home.” Smiling, Star politely declines shaking her head at the thought.

“Do you?” The unicorn quirks her head to the side making Star’s baby blues dilate.

“I guess I could stay…” Star’s eyes dilate, sparkles spewing into her bright blue her eyelids drooping, relaxing, a lazy smile on her lips as she giggles.

“Plug your nose.” The unciform instructs as giggling, Star smiles, climbing up on the unicorn’s back.

“Oh, okay.” Smiling, Star holds her breath, her hearts lighting up as she descends down into the dark abyss of gold below…

“Your call cannot be completed as dilated… Please check the number and try again.” Automatically, the voice from the mirror calls out politely, causing both myself and Marco to moan, both of us panicking, me pacing back and forth anxiously biting at my thumb while Marco tries again and again with the mirror meanwhile Janna sits down at the table, not having said a word having no idea how to contribute, not that I can blame her.

“We should tell the queen or Eclipsa! I don’t know!” Panicked, I feel my fingertips comb through my mattered ruby red tugging at them, fear laced into my tone.

“We can’t we promised star!” Marco disputes making me scowl at the moron.

“Marco! We may have lost Mewni’s future queen!!!” Furious, I snap at him, making him recoil back looking guilty as I release a small noise. This can’t be happening, the queen will have our heads or worse and what about Mewni it will have no heir. The monarchy will be ruined, oh no, no, no, we’ve already done enough to Menwi as it is with the wand and Toffee but now this…oh god can’t anything go right!?

“Come on, come on. Call Star. Aaaaahhh! Ugh, what am I gonna do?” Pleadingly, Maroc begs into the mirror only to end up with the mirror flashing error as he wails, tugging at the blinds by the mirror’s side.

“Oh, what about Glossaryck? Maybe he can...” Janna offers pointing out towards Glossarky.

“Globgor!” Glossarky declares and falls flat on his face.

“You're a disgrace to magic.” Disgusted, Janna tuts as I stop in my steps, my eyes widening at the thought, my blood freezing.

“Magic…” I whisper as I glance over at Marco, his brown hues wide.

“Oh, that's a bad idea. And that's coming from me.” Worried, Janna shakes her head, diving her head down under the table fearful.

“Marco.” Sternly, I turn to him as he nods his head and goes over to Star’s side, confusing Janna as I glance over the two of us nodding, my stern yellow meeting his serious brown.

“Ooh-aaaaah, you're gonna die!” Panicked, Janna grabs Glossaryck as they both duck down, taking cover.

“Ooh!” Surprised, Glossarky squeaks out. Shakily, I release a small breath, feeling my chest tighten, my sweat fingertips shaking quivering around the hilt of the wand as I raise the wand high in the air, my eyes widening at the strange familiar warmth flowing through me when a bright beam of light engulfs the white making both mine; Marco and Janna’s eyes expand, all of us screaming in panic.

The light fades to reveal to my form, a staff. Shocked, my eyes widening at the coal black staff, ivy like vines coil around the staff where I spot small glistening stars of yellow twinkling in the staff. I look up at the top of the staff where I find two spread out our golden wreaths, two sides spreading out like wings around the glass ball is some sort of supernova? I don’t even know it, but it looks pretty cool.

“Whoa loving the grunge look.” Impressed, Janna gawks at the staff.

“It’s…a staff?” Confused, Marco raises a brow at me, but I shrug it off having no idea and having no time to think about it.

“Marco you you?” I raise a brow as he nods. Marco goes towards Star's bedside table and takes out her spell notebook. He flips to "The All-Seeing Eye" and displays it before me making me grimace, feeling beads of sweat cascade down.

“Whoa. The All-Seeing Eye? "Spying leads to crying?” Uneasily, Janna glances over from the notebook at me as I shakily exhale closing my eyes focusing.

“It does… Just hold it up so I can read it.” Grimly, I whisper remembering Star’s sad reaction from it all. I got to focus now, I have to for Star, for Mewni, for everyone, hold on Star…just please be okay.

“Okay.” Marco nods.

“Be careful…” Janna whispers as I nod shakily exhaling once more. Now then how did Star do it…? let’s see.

“Okay. I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden!” Ominously, I recite my eyes wide when feeling a brief pain in my wrists making my yellows dart down, releasing a small noise of unease at the purple veins beginning to form, oh no…

Humming, the wand surges with magical energy as I raise my staff in the air, unaware of a pair of crowns on my cheeks beginning to shine, only making me release a familiar noise of unease once more, my head screeching, screaming, shouting at me to stop. But I steel my nerves, this is for Star, I can’t let her down, I can’t abandon her she didn’t abandon me like heck I’d leave her now.

Shocked, my eyes widen alongside the others when an evil eye forms around the ball of my staff where a portal of pitch black forms a mirror almost, displaying Star where we find the princess in some golden wonderland where she and some unicorns are hanging out on top of some gold liquid fountains.

“Ssssssss-salmon. Sss-stromboni? Strawberry? Sally... Sally!” Star’s voice echoes confusing us.

“What are you doing?” The unicorn questions making my eyes widen only then to sigh, of course it does, of course…

“I can't remember my name.” Star tells the unicorn.

“What's a name?” The unicorn quirks its head to the side as I gawk at the scene playing out before me.

“Star!” Urgently, I call out to her making her glittering glimmering baby blue meet my horrified panicked yellow.

“That's it! That's my name. Star. Thanks, stranger!” Chirpily, she smiles up at me waving at me, making me arch a brow.

“Star, you have to come home.” Marco calls out, his voice echoing throughout the magical realm.

“I am home.” Simply, she answers.

“We've gotta get her out of there. Just give me your hand!” Pleadingly, Marco begs making my eyes widen in fear.

“Marco don’t! I cry out but he doesn’t listen.” Stupidly, he tries to stick his hand through the spell, but it clouds up with red, and the spell collapses as next thing I know, I am greeted to a world of pain as I am thrown aside like a ragdoll, groaning, moaning whimpering all thanks to Marco’s mistake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you reckon Ash's wand would look like?


	89. Chicken Butt

“Finally I got in…” Surprised, Star blinks when her eyes widen to see the phantom figure of a familiar red head glaring down at her, making her dazed blue widen at the voice, feeling a familiar throbbing pain in her wrist making her hiss, cradling her throbbing wrist, her eyes widening, the sharp sting snapping herself out of her daze as her baby blues look up at a familiar crimson haired warrior, scowling down at her.

“H-Huh? You…what are you doing here?” Startled, Star blinks taken aback by the sheer sight of the woman, looking unimpressed.

“I should be asking you that!” Furious, her voice bellows making Star squeak back, her muscles tensing up at the stern scolding tone no doubt detecting the lecture to come.

“What do you mean?” Star furrows her brow confused by her heated look and rage laced in her tone.

“What the heck are you doing in here?!” Seething, the red head demands from Star.

“I just...didn’t you hear it? Hear the voice? The sound it went like eh-” Star opens her mouth about to erupt into the intimating siren sound only to stop from the cold glare making her recoil back at the sheer intensity of fear flowing through her at the sight of the warriors’ wicked scowl.

“I swear if you even try to replicate that sound, I will hang up right now and you will be stuck in there for centuries.” Icily, she snaps, making Star shyly nod her head.

“C-Centuries what do you…?” Stuttering, Star spews out in shock.

“It’s dangerous there, Star!” Snippily, she snaps at Star seething, fury etched into her tone.

“But there’s nothing wrong…” Meekly, Star whispers furrowing her brow looking around the magical landscape, her eyes slowly sparkling, returning to a familiar daze.

“That’s what they want you to think!!!” Harshly, the red head snaps making Star squeak back the stars glittering beginning to diminish like flames being simmered out.

“They?” Sceptical, Star raises a brow.

“Mama?” Star perks up at the voice of the ponies looking up at her, finding herself back in the realm where the ponies look up at her innocently making Star smile softly.

“Them. They make you relax, they make you forget, they keep you trapped in their while your friends and loved ones live on and slowly wither away…” Enraged, she snarls making Star furrows her brow from the red head’s voice.

“Wither…away?” Softly, Star whispers glancing to the side only then to frown when seeing the phantom figure of said red head before her, legs crossed leaning back, scowling at the sight of the unicorns.

“Mother!” Happy, the unicorn calls out.

“Do not call me that. None of you.” Scowling, she glares at each and every one of them making Star gawk at her.

“How can you say that? They are your children!” Hurt, Star wraps her arms around each one of them bringing them into a bundle only making the redhead groan, facepalming at the blonde.

“They are evil! They may look cute, but they are just as bad as… Please Star listen to me. I have lost everyone thanks to time, I have lost my family, my loved ones, my friends all of them are gone. You still have your family and friends you don’t want them to lose them trust me on this I don’t wish for anyone to go through this. Please you have to go!” Seething, she sneers glaring to the side, slamming her foot down on the ground, her features softening. She turns to face Star, pleading for Star to listen, kneeling down, Star feeling the icy cold nature of the magic brush against her cheek making her bow her head, unsure.

“But that’s the thing they aren’t.” Star reveals standing up.

“What do you mean?” Warily, the red head’s sea green narrow.

“Your sister, your twin she’s still alive! Eclipsa!” Happily, Star reveals smiling brightly beaming only for it to falter at the reaction of the red head stumbling back.

“Wh…what?” Shakily, the redhead whispers bowing her head, a number of emotions crossing her features.

“Yes, she misses you she’d be so happy to see you!” Optimistically, Star offers.

“I…” Pained, she crosses her arms over her chest, turning her back to Star.

“Come to Mewni you can meet her you can…” Star insists.

“NO!!” Sharply, the red head bellows making Star’s blues widen in shock at the sheer strength of the battle cry, hearing the rage, the sorrow, the bitterness behind such fear.

“H-Huh?” Surprised, Star blinks taken aback by the sheer venom in her tone.

“No…I…not after everything, not after what she did…” Struggling, the redhead whimpers taking a step back, cradling her ruby red locks tugging at them, fear etched into her tone.

“What do you…?” Star begins.

“Just go…please!” Pleadingly, she begs pushing Star back.

“But I don’t know how…” Scared, Star argues.

“Yes, you do. Come on those sessions portalling must have given you some grasp on it.” Annoyed, she scowls.

“I…will it stop? How did you deal with the calling? How did it work for you?” Hopeful, Star queries.

“I remembered the spark, when people needed me, when I was fighting, the adrenaline, I had the urge to protect people, that instinct that drive grab it, snatch it before it flees that’s how I controlled my form. As for the others, I ignored it. it’s not the first time I’ve heard it. Listen to me Star, the realm may seem to be a beautiful pretty utopia but it isn’t it’s far from it. Now go!” Assertively, she snaps at Star.

“I…Al-alright…thank you at the least is there anything you want me to say to…” Star stumbles.

“No.” Curtly, she snaps.

“No?” Baffled, Star gapes at her.

“I have nothing to say to her. She knows what she did.” Bitterly, the red head crosses her arms over her chest.

“I…She misses you don’t you miss her?” Gently, Star questions making her grimace.

“…Please. Just go…go back to your family focus on them, don’t even try to delve into the mess that is my own.” Tentatively, she tells Star as Star’s eyes widen as the vision begins flickering out until it’s just her and the unicorns.

“M-Marco! Ash! Ahhhh!” Shocked, Star jolts up in shock, her eyes wide in shock when finding her having turned into her butterfly form as she adjusts. She gestures with her hands, causing a portal to open up.

“Wait. Where are you going? Don't go.” Pleadingly, the unicorn begs.

“I'm sorry. I have to.” Guilty, Star stares down at the unicorn. Swiftly, she flies into the portal. Scared Star pops out of a portal in her room where she is greeted by the explosive fragments of her room, charcoal smears littered all over the place, furniture casted aside, broken, shards, remnants, ruins of objects. Now nothing more than broken pieces as she flies in, her tone filled with panic and fear.

“Janna? Ash? Marco? Where are you?” Worried, she looks around the room, her ears hearing the crisp crinkle of flames devouring anything in sight.

“Over here.” Lowly, Marco groans.

“Oh, my gosh, Are you okay?” Urgently, Star rushes over lifting the furniture from Marco using Levitato as she checks him over.

“Better now without that table on me.” Weakly, he smiles.

“What did you do?” Lost, Star furrows her brow at the destruction.

“Ask Ash she was the one to wield your wand!” Marco huffs.

“I wasn’t the one to cause the explosion!” Snippily, Ash’s voice rings out making them both look up, their eyes widening at the sight of Ash.

“Ash! Are you…you okay?” Worried, Star flies up to her, seeing the wand in her hand.

“Yep just…hanging heh, heh…” Weakly, Ash smiles, a nervous hint in his tone.

“My wand! You used my wand?” Stunned, Star gapes at her scowling.

“Well, I was kind of out of options…” Annoyed, Ash grumbles.

“Oh, Ash, that was incredibly stupid of you.” Star chuckles.

“That's a little mean.” Marco points out.

“Thank you guys, you’re the best.” Softly, Star wraps her arm around Ash as she gently lets her down, then hugs Marco. Ash arches a brow snickering to see the ruby red hue to his cheeks, smiling pleased despite the damage he caused.

“Ew, gross. Get a portal.” Disgusted, Janna grimaces down at the two.

“Janna!” Star gasps when they look up to see Janna, dangling down from a broken support beam.

“No rush.” Janna huffs just as the beam collapses and Janna falls.

“Gotcha.” Smiling, Star rises up catching Janna making the others smile relieved.

“This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to you.” Grinning, Janna gushes at Star’s butterfly form.

“She isn’t wrong.” Impressed, Ash smiles weakly.

“Agreed. Oh-ho-ho, check this out. Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? I can do it... at will!” Proudly, Star proclaims after placing Janna down, shifting between her forms, proudly proclaiming her new ability.

“So are you still hearing that sound?” Intrigued, Janna raises a brow.

“I... I guess I'm not.” Star furrows her brow.

“And does that mean you're going to quit sleep-portaling?” Hopeful, Marco smiles.

“I guess... it does.” Star smiles shyly.

“Oh thank….” Relieved, Ash falls to her knees at the thought.

“I don't know. I'm not convinced that this is-” Unsure, Marco furrows his brow.

“Chicken butt.” Together, Ash, Janna and Star snap their fingertips as Marco falls flat to the floor making them smile at the worry wart ceasing his antics as the others smile, deciding to tidy things up…


	90. Monster Bash

“All right, Ash, Marco. What do you think? Is it too much?” Apprehensively, Star questions us as we stand by her side, Marco wearing his suit, Star wearing a light blue/white dress with puffy sleeves and a large skirt with wave patterns on the left and right. It has two light blue ribbons hanging from a bow on her waist, and there are two buttons on the top. Star also wears white gloves, along with pale yellow and brown heeled lace-up boots under her dress. Her hair is up reminding me of her mother’s with a golden tiara. She wears her boots from the narwhal dress outfit in a blue shade.

“It's not too much.” Marco assures her.

“Is it not enough?” Star turns to me anxiously.

“Star relax it’s fine.” I assure her placing my hand on her shoulder, I’m wearing a pair of coal black leggings, where above I wear a tartan yellow skirt, a snow white sleeveless shirt with a leather biker jacket wearing my biker boots with gold trimmings on them. My hair is put into a low ponytail, a side ponytail.

“But does it read as Mewmans and Monsters together?” Worried, Star questions us.

“Yeah, basically.” Marco confirms.

“Yeah besides nothing looks offensive, I mean I don’t think so…” I mutter trailing off as I place my hands on my hips surveying the place, looks good to be a bit condemned but hey adds to the charm.

“Stop worrying, Star!” Rich pigeon assures her as he bends over to sip some punch from Star's goblet. Protectively, I place my goblet behind me preferring not to have worm germs in my punch.

“Oh, Rich, it is really cool of you to pay for this party. I cannot believe you found this place.” Impressed, Star smiles.

“No problem Star.” The pigeon assures her.

“Yeah it’s really impressive.” Amazed, I smile up at the temple, my brow furrowing at the strange feeling in my chest, but I shrug it off, wanting to focus on the festivities than this weird uneasy feeling.

“Yeah, thanks. And I'm glad your leg is better. “Politely, Marco smiles at him.

“Legs heal, Marco, but grudges last forever…” Rich Pigeon declares making me gup nervously while Marco’s eyes dilate, his brown glancing at me yellow from the menacing silence at his hint, noting his intense glare towards Marco.

“Yeah, well... I'm sorry-” Awkwardly, Marco glances to the side scratching the back of his head.

“Kidding, kidding! Water under the bridge. Besides, I love throwing parties. What's the point of money if you aren't lording it over everyone, hmm?” Rich Pigeon argues making me frown.

“Of course because they isn’t anything else you could no, nothing progressive, nothing helpful for Mewni for those suffering for those…” Strained, I hold in my thoughts, trying to be nice, recalling Tom’s words.

“Want to get a KFC after this?” Lowly, I whisper to Marco.

“Honestly? Why not…?” He shrugs.

“Hiiiii! Time to get this thing started now. Okay, I'm sorry that I'm late, but guess why. It's 'cause I brought you a gift.” Loudly, Pony proclaims making me frown at the sheer sight of her. Struggling, Johnny Blowhole carries over a photo booth, panting, sweating through his blowhole and then collapses where coming out, peering out of the booth is…

“Kelly!” Happily, I open my arms to Kelly making her smile as she walks over to me, the pair of us hugging.

“Hey.” Casually, she greets me.

“Ohhhhh! Pony, you're the best.” Happily, Star smiles hugging Ponyhead.

“Oh, did you hear that? The best. Me.” Obnoxiously, Ponyhead winks, rubbing it in mine and Marco’s faces.

“Never change Pony.” Dryly, I remark to her making Kelly snicker as I take a sip out of my goblet.

“Ooh, but, girl, this looks more like a standoff than a party. There's tension….” Ponyhead points out as we turn to the dancefloor, finding Micheal on the DJ station, doing some beats as the crowd

“Wow I haven’t seen something like this since middle school prom.” Chuckling, I shake my head at the memory.

“Yeah…that was something.” Awkwardly, Marco glances to the side making me grimace.

“Hey, you got to ask her in there, think of that sure maybe not in middle school but you asked her in the end.” Optimistically, I point out.

“Yeah…I never saw you there.” Marco recalls confused.

“Oh, roof party.” Casually, I answer.

“Of course.” Disappointed, Marco sighs shaking his head making me frown. What’s wrong with that? With prom teachers about with the roof you can do whatever you want, the sky is your limit seriously! But still, we look out at the dancefloor, finding all the monsters are on one side of the room, and all the other are on the other side. None are speaking to each other.

“Ugh. Maybe I pushed too hard and they aren't ready for this.” Worried, Star considers.

“Of course, you didn’t Star. Think about it they don’t know each other, of course they would do this. It’s classic middle school discos.” I assure her only for my eyes to widen when…

“That's it!” Loudly, Rock, Star’s cousin yells sipping his goblet and slamming it down on the ground, cutting the track abruptly.

“Oh no.” Lowly, I whisper my yellows darting to meet a alarmed pair of red and brown hues wide in panic, ready to intervene.

“Oh yes!!” Cackling, Ponyhead laughs, eagerly leaning in wanting to see drama go down.

“Oh, no. No!” Panicked, Star clings to my side.

“Ooh! Okay, now it's getting started.” Ponyhead licks her lips hungrily eager to see the drama.

“If no one else is gonna say anything, I will! How dare you?!” Roaring, Rock darts over to the monster’s side causing all of them run away except for a fuzzy yak monster.

“Uh, uh me?” Nervously, he points his hook finger at himself.

“Pre-distressed ripped-knee jeans. I should've thought to wear mine. What's it like being the coolest dude here?” Impressed, Rock nods his head as we gawk at the scene taking place.

“Oh, you're... you're happy at me?” Hopeful, the yak smiles.

“Yes, I'm happy at you.” Rock affirms.

“Oh, well, thanks. Where'd you get those horns? I really like 'em.” Curious, the yak enquires.

“Oh, ha-ha. These old things? Yeah, boating accident. I should've died.” Rock reveals making me grimace.

“Yeah, you should've.” Yak agrees making them both laughs.

“Yeah, it was pretty painful.” Grimacing, he smiles at the memory as we watch the two crowds start mingling, and the music starts up again.

“Oh, thank corn.” Relieved, Star sighs.

“See? You had nothing to worry about.” Marco reassures her.

“Monsters and Mewmans partying together. Who'd have thunk?” Fondly, Star smiles as we watch the monster bash continue onwards, our first step towards unity already beginning unaware of a certain car parked outside with a familiar chainsaw strapped to it…

“Here they come…” Gemini calls out as both miss Heinous and Vesper lean back in the back of the seat of the car, Vesper’s bored sea green gazing up sadly at the temple blaring lights bursting out from the temple. Annoyed, Vesper’s fist tightens shaking at the sight of the defiled temple, his teeth grinding together as they all gaze out through the window his sea green glancing over at the smiling Marco, who waves his arms above his head. Eagerly, the Goblin Dogs van rushes in, almost running him over.

“Aah! Geez! Careful, Roy!” Startled, Marco cries falling to the floor from the van nearly having run over the human just as he hears the click of heels, his annoyed brown meeting a pair of audaciously yellow laughing.

“Roy, my man here an extra tip.” Amused, Ash smiles walking over to the van, leaning against it giving him a few dollar tips.

“The customer is always right they say.” Greedily, Roy swipes the money from the smirking Ash.

“No cool.” Lightly, Marco glares at the snickering Ash offering her hand out, helping him up.

“Oh, come it was funny. Let’s just hope Kelly doesn’t find the van, she’ll go mental.” Chuckling, Ash warns Marco who nods his head.

“Milady, your cheek marks are glowing.” Worriedly, Gemini’s voice snaps both Miss Heinous and Vesper out of their daze turning to him, Vesper glancing at the glowing clovers besides him, feeling his fingertips shyly brush against his cheeks.

“Put in the mixtape.” Strictly, Miss Heinous commands him.

“As you wish.” Gemini puts in a cassette entitled "I Hate Princess Marco Turdina Mix". Thrash rock begins playing, and Heinous headbangs to it as unconsciously, Vesper’s tail wags and his foot stamps to the beat of the music that is until his sea green’s widen then narrow when watching Ash haggle with Roy until a certain Lucitor shyly approaches her, gently poking behind her shoulder, making her originally turn to look at her left only to find no one there. Micheal snickering, smirking as he then prods her left shoulder, making her turn until gasping when playfully, Micheal pulls on a supposed scary face, causing the red head to erupt into a fit of laughter, coiling her arms around her stomach making Mike smile shyly at the sight…

“I thought you were doing the music…” Surprised, Ash raises a brow at Mike who smiles softly joining her side, leaning against the temple wall as Rory stocks the goblin dogs.

“Decided to have a break besides the robot is doing fine.” Mike shrugs.

“Thanks again for doing this.” Grateful, Ash smiles at him.

“Hey, can’t get angry at being paid to party.” Smiling, Mike argues.

“True…” Ash nods her head.

“Man, though I was so tempted to tackle Rock to the ground.” Honestly, Mike confesses making Ash chuckle.

“I know what you mean, the Johansson’s don’t have the greatest history with well…” Awkwardly, Ash trails off.

“Monsters?” Mike arches a brow, finishing her sentence.

“Yeah…” Ash glances to the side.

“You look nice.” Softly, Mike smiles.

“Aw you think so?” Touched, Ash smiles back at him.

“Yellow suits you.” Mike states.

“Thanks how have you been?” Intrigued, Ash arches a brow at him.

“Well dad’s been trying to make me do speed dating.” Groaning, Mike grimaces his brow furrowing.

“You serious?” Surprised, Ash raises a brow, her features softening.

“Yeah it’s been terrible. It’s just…not many princesses really look for this.” Mike sighs staring down at his form.

“Well they’re missing out.” Confidently, Ash assures him.

“You think so?” Mike raises a brow.

“Eh we may not have dated long but you were alright I’d give you 8 stars out of ten.” Mischievously, Ash rates making Mike chuckle.

“What would I do to earn a ten?” Cheekily, he wiggles a brow.

“You know what.” Curtly, Ash snaps making Mike’s brown and reds dilate at the bitter tone, his features softening.

“Oh…right. Look Ash…” Stumbling, Mike attempts to explain, looking guilty making Ash sigh, a part of her feeling guilty only feeling the familiar bitterness flowing through her.

“So, I have to ask.” Smoothly, Ash sighs making Mike gulps nervously.

“What is it?” Mike raises a brow.

“Your dad how did he meet your mum? I mean how do you just meet a demon?” Fascinated, Ash quirks her head to the side.

“Well we met due to Star.” Chuckling, Mike reminds her.

“Star is Star though.” Simply, Ash shrugs.

“True, true, funny story, you wouldn’t expect it…” Fondly, Mike smiles taking a sip fo his goblet.

“Hmmm…does it have anything to do with blood sacrifices? Goat skulls? Any of the cool stuff?” Eagerly, Ash smirks.

“I’m afraid not.” Mike looks down at the goblet in his grasp.

“Aww bummer.” Ash slumps her shoulders.

“I know right I felt the same. Heh but it’s a rather sweet story now that I look back on it.” Shyly, Mike’s fingertips brush against the goblet fidgeting.

“Oh yeah?” Ash quirk her head to the side.

“Yeah, my dad was a barista, my mum often visited the same coffee shop and well she tipped well one thing led to another and here I am.” Mike reveals.

“He seems to care about you.” Ash points out.

“Oh he does, I know he does, I just wish he’d be more patient with me. He doesn’t mean to but it’s not the greatest time when your dad tells you about how so and so are getting married or so and so have a kid now.” Assuredly, Mike nods his head.

“Geez…I’m sure he probably feels pressured about it. think about it he married into royalty, maybe they gave him a hard time due to that or something.” Ash assumes.

“You think so?” Micheal raises a brow.

“Probably, just don’t take it to heart yeah?” Gently, Ash places her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah thanks…” Grateful, Mike smiles.

“Hey, you helped me out only seems fair I do the same.” Fairly, Ash shrugs.

“Oh yeah how’s Star’s…issue?” Mike wonders making Ash smirk.

“She’s fixed it now.” Relieved, Ash sighs.

“Really?” Mike’s eyes widen.

“Yep. Does Tom still not…?” Ash wonders.

“No.” Mike answers.

“Wow though I can’t really talk can I?” Ash glances to the side.

“You really can’t.” Bluntly, Mike deadpans.

“Ah yes being blunt that isn’t going to cause an argument.” Snippily, Ash scowls.

“You wanted an answer.” Defensively, Mike furrows his brow.

“To a rhetorical question please!” Huffing, Ash snaps.

“Ash…for what it’s worth…I’m sorry.” Mike begins apologetic watching as Ash pushes herself off the wall.

“I’ve been apologised to too many times for me to even care anymore. I’m sorry but what you want…I can’t give you.” Aloofly, she shrugs him off.

“Ash please!” Micheal calls out but it falls to deaf ears as Ash storms back inside the temple, being greeted by the loud sound of music, gossiping and chatting.

“Introductions!” Cheerfully, Star proclaims, her gloved hands draped over both shoulders of the prince and monster.

“Hey, so, like, wanna dance?” The prince offers.

“Mmm, sure.” The bird monster agrees.

Smiling, Star watches them go as she and Marco poke their head around the party, making sure everything is in good shape…

Ash pov:

“Not cold enough!” Frowning, I furrow my brow as I return to the party, being greeted by Star’s whining watching Star get her tongue stuck on the block of ice making me sigh, feeling a wave of tiredness as I approach to pry her from the ice only to falter when seeing Tom approach. Calmly, Tom holds up his hand and melts the ice with some fire, freeing Star's tongue.

“Oh! Oh, my dear sweet angel lady, I thought I lost you.” Relieved, Star smiles prying her tongue from the melted prison cradling it in awe only then for her baby blues to widen at the sheer sight of Tom.

“Tom, when did you get here?” Surprised, Star raises a brow as I blink, did she not see the obvious rich pigeon statue he carried in.

“Um, I helped you set up. Remember? Rich Pigeon made me carry in that statue of him.” Frowning, Tom tells him gesturing to said water fountain.

“How did I not notice that till now?” Stunned, Star questions herself as I decide to lean against one of the temple pillars, spying on the couple out of boredom.

“I don't know. I looked great moving it... all by myself. It's your loss really. May I have this dance?” Tom smirks taking her hand in his.

“Aww, you're being very sweet, but I have to focus on this party right now. It's a new age, Tom. Monsters and Mewmans living in harmony, and I want everyone to remember this night forever.” Gushing, Star tells him.

“Well, do you remember this?” Stunned, I watch gawking as he moves in to kiss her, bold move Lucitor my gosh…

“What are you doing?” Confused, Star furrows her brow.

“Uh, being romantic and kissing you.” Awkwardly, Tom smiles.

“Oh. You might have to help me remember then.” Star laughs before leaning in, fluttering her eyelashes making me chuckle.

“Okay.” Smirking, he moves in, to kiss Star again, but right as he's about to do so, Star inhales deeply and blows right into Tom's mouth. Tom turns away and coughs the air out.

“Star!” Grossed out, Tom grimaces as I shudder, shaking my head at Star’s antics if someone did that to me they’d be gifted with a swift slam to the face. Star then immediately hugs him and kisses him on the cheek multiple times.

“I miss this. I miss you. I haven't seen you at all recently. Come on, just one little dance.” Softly, a small smile crosses my lips at his endearing gesture hugging her so openly, pained, I grimace at the sharp stabbing pain in my chest.

“Oh, Tom, I miss you, too. But I really gotta focus. We'll dance later.” Smiling, Star blows him a kiss and runs off.

“I'll see you then.” Sadly, Tom watches her leave, his fingertips reaching out to her only to curl in on themselves as he bows his head pained just as I note Marco arrive, making use of that, I arrive alongside him, sipping my goblet.

“Ice! Oh, Star fixed it.” Marco notes the ice cube in the punch.

“You uh…okay Tom?” Worried, I ask him as his ruby reds meet my concerned yellow.

“I-I don't get it. She'll be queen soon anyway. Why not enjoy being young just for a little longer?” Tom turns to us. Growling, he groans and hits the table, setting the punch on fire. Frowning, Marco and I share a look as he opens the block of ice and tries to dump it in.

“She's been working on this for months, man. This is important to her. She's trying to fix centuries of bigotry and social biases that plague Mewni...” Marco begins only to be cut off when Tom punches the ice block, which is stuck in the bag. The ice block breaks into cubes that put out the fire in the punch.

“Sorry, sorry. Just gonna stop you there, Marco. I'm not into politics.” Sighing, he brushes us off as we watch him walk away, Marco and I frowning at his fleeting figure.

“Dude, you're a prince. Everything you do is political.” Marco points out as I sigh, deciding to go check on him, not wishing for any form of volcanic eruption to occur and knowing the Lucitor’s, who knows what these angry demons are capable of.

“Hey...you okay?” Frowning, I call out to Tom scowling as he leans against the pillar, shoving his hands into his pockets, noting the steam shyly spewing out from his feet as he glares down at the ground below us.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Scowling, Tom furrows his brow at us.

“Well for once you carried that statue of rich pigeon on your own how isn’t your back hurt?” Frowning, I point out.

“Heh, the powers of the underworld…” Jokingly, he boasts.

“Tom. Come on be honest with me, you’re my friend.” I sigh shaking my head at him.

“Sorry just…Star’s focusing so much on her party why can’t she just focus on herself?” Frustrated, Tom questions me scowling.

“Tom this is very important to Star.” Gently, I attempt to explain.

“I know that!” Annoyed, he snaps.

“I don’t think you do…” I furrow my brow.

“What do you mean by that?” Irritated, he demands from me.

“Tom.” Sternly, I begin cutting him off as he seethes.

“S-Sorry I…I’m trying to get better.” Guilty, he bows his head ashamed.

“And you are. Trust me you are now listen. Star is looking out for you.” Gently, I place my hand on his shoulder as he bows his head shakily.

“What do you mean?” He raises a brow confused.

“Think about it? This party is the first steppingstone to monster and mewman equality, if this helps creates the unity we want. You and your brother won’t be discriminated against anymore, well not as much, this is to help bring in a new era of peace one fatal flaw and it could erupt in a war or worse.” Grimly, I explain to Tom, his eyes widening then softening at the thought.

“Why does Star feel like she has to do this? Seems like something Queen Moon should do!” Huffing, Tom mutters under his breath, kicking a stray pebble aside, my eyes widening when the fiery ball of rock slams into the wall creating a crater. Together, Tom and I gawk at the crater, my yellows meeting his reds, the pair of us stunned.

“I won’t tell if you don’t…” Weakly, he smiles.

“Yeah fine but look, you’re right.” I sigh giving in.

“I…I am?” Taken aback, Tom blinks from my stern nod.

“Yes, she should but she hasn’t. So, Star’s taken it upon herself to do so because Star sees monsters and humans as equal. Imagine coming from a family that practically made the prejudices surrounding monsters, being known for a whole minority of people are suffering, for a whole quarter of Mewni’s population being discriminated against all thanks to her and her family.” Earnestly, I attempt to explain to him.

“That…sounds rough but she shouldn’t blame herself for it.” Tom sighs rubbing his arm.

“You’re right but sometimes you can’t help how you feel Tom.” Sadly, I sigh shaking my head at the sad truth of it all, my lingering yellows meeting a pair of sad red and browns, glassily glinting up at me before bowing his head and leaving, heading to the DJ stand.

“You’re not wrong there…hey are you okay? You look…” Lightly, he raises a brow at me, furrowing his brow at me as I sigh shakily.

“Just talking to Mike…” Sadly, I smile pain etched into my tone.

“It’s over isn’t it.” Tom gathers.

“I just…I really don’t see me with anyone right now. Maybe not ever.” Honestly, I confess as I nod my head, I just…I don’t want to deal with any of this, he hurt me and I just…

“Hey don’t give up.” Gently, I feel a hand on my shoulder making me glance to the side at the hand on my shoulder.

“Huh?” I blurt out quirking my head to the side.

“I know my brother hurt you but not everyone is like my brother and he was being pestered by dad. When you ghosted him, he was hurt, he was genuinely sad, dad wanted to get him out so…he did.” Tom confesses to me.

“With the concert.” I gather grimacing.

“Yeah…” He sighs giving in.

“I just can’t Tom I’ve…I’ve been hurt so much I can’t…” Pained, I whisper bowing my head.

“Maybe not right now but you can’t predict the future, hey in the future your knight in shining armour may pop out of nowhere and swoop you off your feet you deserve it.” Softly, he whispers to me making my eyes widen.

“You think so?” I raise a brow at the thought.

“Of course, everyone deserves to be happy even you.” Confidently, he assures me.

“Thanks Tom.” Grateful, I smile touched by his words.

“Hey what are friends for?” Softly, he smiles making me chuckle as we clink our goblets and continue talking as the party continues…

3rd person:

Silently, Marco watches on as the party continues, watching Star converse with her guests, chatting, bringing monsters and Mewmans together only for his curious browns to soften when seeing a familiar figure approach. His chest tightens at the sight of Micheal, his scared brown meeting a similar shade with a red eye glaring into him. He gives Mike a meek smile only to be given a mean death glare as he gets to the DJ station, making Marco sigh shaking his head, unaware of a certain humanoid hand slowly approaching until…

“Whoa!” Startled, Marco screeches leaping back at the sight of the hand, turning to Rich Pigeon.

“Look, guys, I got him to do it! I got him to do the sword hand dance! Everyone, sword hand dance!” Victorious, Rich pigeon declares as Marco frowns, seeing everyone mockingly copy his stance as he looks up, his eyes wide at the smirking sadistic Mike on the DJ seat, purposefully taking control as upbeat music begins playing and everyone starts doing the "sword hand dance".

“No, it's... it's not a dance. This indicates I'm poised for combat!” Offended Marco cries out but it falls to deaf ears, the music muffling his cry. He sighs only to feel something brush against his back, making him look down, his surprised brown gazing down into a familiar pair of yellow.

“Come on chill, it’s just a dance.” Lazily, Ash assures Marco.

“It’s not just a…” Huffing, Marco begins.

“Wanna dance?” Cheekily, Ash offers.

“Okay.” Quickly, Marco changes his tone smiling softly down at the girl who smiles up at him as they begin doing the sword hand dance together, unaware of a pair of clenched up claws and narrowed ruby red and brown glaring at the dancing pair.

On the outside of the party, Princess Spiderbite is rubbing her spider bite, frustrated, she’s a teenage humanoid girl with tanned skin, brown waist-length hair, and green eyes. She wears a green forest-themed dress, a crown of twigs and leaves, and a black choker with a green spider charm. True to her name, Princess Spiderbite also has a large spider bite on the right side of her forehead

“Ahem. Would you like to...?” Smiling, Slime Monster walks up to her offering his arm out to her only for her to recoil when seeing the piece of slime dripping off and splattering to the floor.

“Eww, no. Does that actually work on girls? Come on!” Disgusted, Prince Spiderbite recoils back at the green puddle of mucus below.

“Well, yeah, it works on everybody. Girls' bites, boys' bites. It even works on grandmas' bites.” Optimistically, Slime explains to her.

“Wait, what?” Spiderbite frowns doing a double taken.

“My slime. It's just like aloe vera.” Positively, Slime informs me, slamming his arms together making them stick together, droplets of green oozing out.

“You actually wanna cure my spider bite?” Stunned, Spiderbite blinks taken aback by it all.

“Yeah. Uh, well, only if-if you want to.” Nervously, Slime smiles offering his arm out.

“Dude, I am so sick of this spider bite! Give me some of that!” Eagerly, Spiderbite beams brightly at the thought. Grinning, the two high-five, a heavy dosage of green dripping down her palm.

“Whoa! That's amazing! You're amazing!” Gushing, Spiderbite praises after Spiderbite applies the slime to her bite watching on in awe as the bite vanishes instantly.

“Oh, it's nothing. Really.” Nonchalantly, Slime tries to play it cool, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, he screams as the wall behind him collapse, and he falls backwards down some dark stairs.

“Oh, my gosh! Slime, are you okay?” Concerned, Spiderbite looks in, slipping on his slime and falling down right on top of him.

“I'm okay. You'd be surprised how many times that's happened.” Shaken, Slime reveals, his voice growing distant at the memory.

“There's some pretty spooky statues down here.” Slime notes looking around the stoic strong statues.

“Yeah. That one looks like it's seen better days.” The princess observes the tall statues towering over them.

“That one looks like my old math teacher.” Fondly, Slime smiles pointing at one oblivious of a large shadow shrouded in the dark dank abyss of the temple, slowly approaching Spiderbite and Slime.

“Yeah, and that one looks like... it's breathing?” Unnerved, both of them scream as the shadow draws closer, their screams despite bouncing off and echoing throughout the temple, fall to the deaf ears of the melody, the music having muffled their cries of panic…

“Thought I’d find you out here…” Scowling, Micheal furrows his brow at the sound of his brother’s voice turning to glare at Tom, joining his side, offering him a new goblet.

“Hey…” Tiredly, Micheal sighs shaking his head, accepting the goblet nodding his head grateful for the drink.

“You okay?” Gently, Tom questions Micheal.

“Yeah, I just…” Micheal begins bowing his head, his vocie cracking up, Tom’s eyes widening at the glistening glassy hue to his eyes.

“Come on Mikey I know you’re not.” Softly, he drapes his arm over his brother’s shoulder, closing his eyes pained, allowing the tears to fall freely.

“I…It’s really over isn’t it?” Tearfully, he whimpers.

“You hurt her Mike.” Gently, Tom reminds her.

“It was one mistake! Everyone makes a mistake you think I don’t feel guilty about it each and every second. We never even did much we just went on one date, no kissing, no hand holding, no nothing!!!” Furious, Micheal seethes, flames spewing out of his jagged jaw, steam spewing out as Tom’s eyes widen when seeing heavy cracks marred into the temple ground below.

“I think cheating is different to her…I think it’s more…personal.” Tom attempts to explain.

“So what? I should just…I want to be her friend but I just every time I see her with Marco, I just get so…argh!!!!” Seething, Micheal roars his face turning demonic, a part of Tom reeling back, a part of his body shuddering at the sheer sight of his furious brother, was he like this when he was mad?

“I know how you feel…” Tenderly, Tom begins once pained, Micheal bows his head into his hands, curling his body down.

“Then what am I meant to do? He’s my friend, I thought he and her are friends…” Fuming, Micheal demands from his brother.

“They are.” Tom asserts.

“Then why doesn’t she…?” Feebly, Micheal begins.

“Because she just doesn’t want to Micheal come on you hurt her, she needs time to think for herself she may never like you that way again. You got to accept that you broke her trust Mike and last I checked; trust is very important in a relationships.” Tom explains.

“She barley spoke to me where’s the trust in that!?” Micheal screams back.

“I’m not saying it’s your fault. Both parties are at fault.” Fairly, Tom points out.

“Then why do I feel like everyone is blaming me, everyone is hating me, everyone is seeing me as the bad guy!?” Enraged, Micheal roars to the high heavens, throughout the sobs wrecking his voice, falling to his knees.

“No one is saying that.” Kindly, Tom reassures him.

“Yes, they are! All of them are because they are right! I am at fault, I am the bad guy, I am the idiot, I am…I’m the monster everyone sees me for.” Upset, his voice breakings, his sobs breaking through his primal cries as Tom hugs his brother.

“No, you’re not never think of yourself like that!” Sternly, Tom tells his brother.

“I’m fine with that. I would be happy with that I just…does she have to always bring up the cheating thing? I didn’t mean to do it, I’m ashamed of it I am.” Hurt, he confesses to Tom.

“Have you tried talking to her? I…look I know it hurts; I do but you have to get over it get over yourself as rude as that sounds. If you don’t believe Ash’s words, ask Marco I’m sure he’ll set things straight.” Tom proposes making him sniffle, wiping aide the tears.

“Yeah…I guess thanks Tom. I…Ash needs a friend and I want to be there for her but I just…I don’t know if I can keep being that person, not alone...” Micheal confesses.

“Hey, you’re both my friends. Don’t force yourself if it hurts. Besides, you always cheer me up time for me to cheer you up yeah?” Meekly, Tom smiles making both brothers glance at each other and smile, happy to have someone to confide in with one another.

“Yeah…” Together both Lucitor’s clink their glasses, enjoying the muffled music from within.

“This party is on point. Good job, girl!” Loudly, Pony proclaims to the high heavens.

“Aww, thanks, Pony. You know, I think I really did do a good job.” Star smiles.

“To Star Butterfly, for putting on this magnificent party.” Rich Pigeon declare raising his goblet with his freaky human hand.

“And inviting everybody to come.” The squirrel girl adds.

“Aww, you guys. Stop.” Blushing, Star smiles.

“Speech, speech!” Loudly, the crowd chorus as she stands on the fountain.

“Okay, I'm blushing. I'm literally blushing, guys. Well, we kids are the future, and starting tonight, we are going to create a new Mewni. A Mewni where everyone is welcome anywhere. I'm so excited, I could scream.” Honestly, Star confesses to the crowd as Marco and I stand side by side, clinking our goblet’s proud of it all, proud of our effort, of our achievement…

“Help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Tom and Ash?


	91. Sticky Situation

“Oh, my gosh. What happened?” Horrified, Star gasps rushing over to the battered, beaten, bruised princess Spiderbite as she whimpers, lying in Star’s arms.

“Ahh... It-it was a monster.” Shakily, Spider bite answers.

“What is going on over here?” Confused, bird girl questions.

“Obviously, she was attacked by that slimy monster.” The prince of the merpeople assumes.

“What? Slime wouldn't attack anybody.” Bird girl argues.

“Is he still down in that chamber?” Worried, one of the monsters, a duck billed one queries, concern laced in their tone.

“I... I...” Shaken, Spiderbite attempts to speak but finds herself tongue tied.

“We saw you take him down there.” The duck billed person accuses.

“Yeah, like, what did you do to him?” The bird girl demands from her.

“Okay, has anyone seen Slime Monster?” Sternly, Star questions the crowd.

“No, but Eric's missing, too. He was over by that door earlier!”

“So was Tanya. Weren't you dancing with Tanya earlier?” The squirrel turns to Rock, whose eyes widen sheepish.

“There were a lot of girls. I don't know all their names.” Nervously, Rock sputters out.

“What did you do with Tanya?” Sceptical, squirrel girl demands from Rock.

“Nothing! Monsters do whatever they want!” Rock declares.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The squirrel girl demands from him as fearfully, Star whimpers,

“It means Mewmans aren't the ones attacking people and dragging them through creepy hidden doorways. You know, monsters. It's like their instinct.” Rock proclaims making Star scream internally, bullets of sweat sliding down her features watching the Mewmans and monsters once again glare at each other, monsters on one side Mewmans the other.

“Oh, here it comes. Just 'cause he's a monster!” The squirrels sneers down at Rock.

“Hey, girl.” Excited, Pony turns to Star.

“Star do you want me to…?” Politely, Micheal walks over to Star.

“Oh, Pony, Micheal thank goodness.” Relieved, Star sighs at the sight of them.

“I don't know what you did, but this party just got way more interesting.” Impressed, Pony gushing.

“Interesting? This is worst.” Frowning, Micheal disputes sensing the tight tension between the groups.

“You're jumping to conclusions.” Squirrel accuses.

“Just common knowledge.” Rock states.

“Enough!” Loudly, Micheal calls out making everyone’s eyes widen when they all turn to said demon, looking fearful when seeing the cracks form beneath his slammed foot.

“Your majesty.” Calmly, Micheal bows before Star.

“Thank you, Michael.” Appreciative, Star smiles before turning to the group.

“Please, everybody, just let me take care of this. Go back and enjoy the party. There's fresh punch; it's very cold. The Goblin Dog food truck is out front, and we even have some... jokes! A-And music! Pony, keep everybody entertained Micheal turn up the music while I investigate.” Star informs the group.

“Ooh! I'm the jokes!” Eager, Ponyhead smiles.

“Oh, trust me you are.” Confidently, I assure her, muttering under my breath.

“Alright be careful…” Worried, Micheal sighs as he watches Star dart away from the crowd, leaving them to take control of the crowd.

Softly, the ice cool air ruffles both Ash and Marco’s locks making them shiver, shuddering from the cold breath of mother nature within the night sky. Unimpressed, Ash furrows her brow, having haggled with the goblin but still the goblin stands firm as she then looks up at the starry sky above, appreciating the navy blue night sky, twinkling with small glistening stones sewn into the night sky.

“Hey are you alright? I mean with Micheal here…” Awkwardly, Marco breaks the silence moving on the palms of his feet, trying to keep warm despite the chilly night air’s temperature.

“Are you?” Coolly, Ash raises a brow at him.

“Well I mean…sorta.” Meekly, Micheal glances to the side, scratching the back of his neck, his tone cracking.

“Look we’re friends and that’s great, he can do what he wants, frankly I do not care.” Aloofly, Ash shrugs looking down at the menu before her.

“Right…I can’t believe it from what I heard you saved him from that demon thingie and he just….” Marco trails off as I wince at the memory.

“It was before that besides it was my decision to remain friends.” Curtly, I state the fact as it is.

“It was?” Surprised, Marco raises a brow.

“I just…he betrayed me you know he cheated on me, he found a newer model.” Bitterly, I sneer, disgust laced in my tone.

“What? Is that what happened at the concert?” Marco furrows his brow.

“Yep, found some dumb bimbo.” Huffing, I grumble at the memory.

“I can’t believe he found someone he thought better.” Marco scoffs confusing me.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, I arch a brow.

“You’re kidding do you know how much of a school legend you are? I mean Mike’s missing out on a girl who literally lead rallies against the school, who hosted the most killing party throughout the school year. Not even that I mean I remember that 80’s theme party you hosted during one of the ceiling parties, that was…well I heard it was awesome.” Gushing, Marco confesses making my eyes widen.

“Hey, I did offer to invite you. Besides it isn’t awesome as this place.” Fairly, I argue, surprised he even remembered that.

“I know I just…did you see how high that building is or how that fire you set had no protection, people could set their hair on fire…” Panicked, Marcon confesses going off on a tangent making me snicker.

“I know they did, Janis more specifically, she got a really cool pixie cut at that. I thought of having a pixie cut.” Fondly, I recall that awesome pixie cut of hers.

“Heh I remember mum was straight out refusing it. You and Jackie looked amazing.” Marco smiles at the memory.

“You’re only saying that cause you had a crush on her.” Cheekily, I joke.

“Yeah heh…you know I wasn’t kidding.” He reveals making me frown.

“What about?” Confused, I furrow my brow.

“My crush…” Shyly, he reveals making my eyes widen, feeling my muscles tense.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about it.” Standoffishly, I scowl at him.

“R-Right sorry I just…I…” Apologetic, he bows his head my eyes widening when he begins breathing irregularly.

“Marco calm down.” I dart over to his side, doing some breathing exercises manging to calm him down.

“I don’t know where that came from I just…” Pained, Marco bows his head.

“It’s alright…so you had a crush we all have them. I had a crush on Andy Grey.” Softly, I smile draping my arm over his.

“You did?” Surprised, Marco raises a brow.

“Have you seen those cheekbones? And that tattoo!” Gushing, I can’t help but smile at the thought.

“You just…I don’t get how do you do it?” Baffled, Marco shrugs me off turning to face me.

“What do you mean?” I raise a brow.

“You don’t care what people think of you, you do what you want to do. Heh, I remember when Ferguson was having a hard time and when you saw those guys giving him a hard time you just decked that guy in the face, you didn’t care not at all.” Marco recalls making my eyes widen, he remembered that…

“I wanted to punch something besides bullying is just urgh…” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the rather cliché line.

“I remember when you used to do graffiti what happened to your art?” Curious, he raises a brow.

“I met Star. Speaking of, it’s okay if you’re not okay.” Softly, I assure him.

“I didn’t even know…” Pained, he confesses to me.

“Denial is powerful.” I shrug.

“You’re not wrong but hey at least we’re not alone.” Optimistically, he reminds me.

“True thanks for caring, you’re…sweet. Now come on let’s focus on the goblins dogs.” I remind him of the task at hand passing him the menu.

“R-Right… "Original, Strawberry." Roy, who... who gets strawberry?” Curious, we turn to look down at Roy having been busying himself with putting the hotdogs in the temple.

“Why would you even have strawberry on meat?” Baffled, I furrow my brow at the thought.

Silently, Roy stares, shrugging at us for an answer.

“Is it artificial or genuine strawberries in them?” Fascinated, I quirk a brow at the idea.

“Can... Can I have one?” Hopeful, Marco requests making me turn to gawk at him strawberry and meat? No, no, I get salads but there is a reason why strawberries are not in salads!

“Ash Marco, I need you.” Surprised, we both squeak back when Star calls out to us, grabbing and dragging us away.

“Whoa!” Stunned, Marco exclaims.

“This is happening now.” I tell mainly myself as we are dragged back into the party where we find Micheal desperately trying to calm the angry looking monster minority, looking ready to leave, managing to diminish the fires spewing while Pony…is only adding fuel to the fire as per usual.

“Your hat looks fine.” Softly, Tom assures Rich Pigeon as we approach.

“Star, I was doing something.” Annoyed, Marco complains to Star as she continues dragging us.

“Tom, I need your help. Monster kids have started disappearing, and nobody knows where Slime Monster is-” Seriously, Star begins.

“Star, relax. It's a party. They're probably just off cuddling somewhere... which is what you and I should be doing. Don't you think?” Coolly, Tom takes Star, freeing us from her as he takes her hand, hinting at it making Marco and I grimace.

“Ewww.” Marco’s eyes narrow in a low tone.

“Subtle…” I remark to Marco crossing my arms at the dummy.

“Ugggh! I do not have time for this, Tom. Don't you understand? If something bad happens to those monsters, everything I've worked for will be ruined. So, you can either help me or you can get out of my way. Come on, Ash, Marco!” Huffing, Star pushes herself off Tom, taking the candle torch from the table of food, my eyes softening in pity to see the embarrassed mess recoil back, Marco brushes past Tom, following after Star.

“Princesses. Pat, pat.” Monotone, Marco pats Tom’s back brushing past him.

Seething, Tom growls slamming his fiery fist down on the table

“I’m sorry…maybe you can dance with her later.” Hopeful, I offer placing my hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at the scowling pouting demon, his narrowed ruby reds meeting my gentle yellow as he exhales through his nose, a piece of roof debris comes crashing down, flames flickering upon it.

“Yeah…thanks.” Curtly, he exhales steam spewing out from his nostrils like a coal powered train, crossing his arms over his chest as I chase after the others to find Slime.

“Hey, Slime? Slimy dude. You in here?” Worried, Star calls out as she holds the candelabrum in her gloved hand raising it high in the air to light the way for us. We descend down the stairway, our footsteps echoing against the stone stoic staircase below us.

“I swear if I see red rum I am out of here!” Panicked, I voice out, feeling my muscles tense up at the thought, my yellow hues dilating at the streak of green slime leading into darkness, feeling my butter shudder at the scuttling spiders following after the trail, only then to narrow at the numerous portraits, flags and such littered all over the place huh…or maybe not, this place, huh seems to be quite interesting.

“What do you think this place was anyway?” Fascinated, Marco raises a brow glancing over at me making me hum at the enquiry.

“I don't know, but these stairs are not easy in this dress.” Star huffs complaining.

“Hmm…I’d say a castle from a long time ago…” Thoughtfully, I propose.

“What makes you say that?” Marco wonders.

“These flags remind me of the sort you find in castles besides I mean look at these tapestries and statues, it’s either an old castle or maybe a temple but then again what would the monsters worship? Do they have their own form of god?” Fascinated, I wonder out loud, curious to think if they had their own religion perhaps that was the main trigger for the war between monsters and mewman’s I mean sure the land was one aspect but religion is always tossed in as a factor for most wars.

“I don’t think now is the time.” Star reminds me making me blink snapping me out of my mind map of ideas, hypothesis and theories.

“R-Right sorry.” Apologetic, I smile, feeling bad for disregarding Slime like that.

“Whoa, check it out. It's like a little campsite.” Surprised, Marco’s browns widen at the huge circular door, noting a closet door of sorts and a campsite with a tattered tent with a whole stack of books standing by the tents side.

“Question is…who’s living here?” I mutter my brow furrowing at a familiar set of books, don’t tell me he’s here, only he would have this bad taste in books.

“These earmarks are fresh.” Marco walks up to a pile of books next to a pitched tent. He opens one.

“Okay I like books but how do you even know that?” Lost, I furrow my brow I never got the whole licking a book’s corner, especially when people do it to library books, dude someone else’s saliva is on that it’s disgusting ew! I much prefer the old fashion shove some random item in the book to keep your page.

“Slime? If that was you, now would be a nice time to tell us.” Frightened, Star hints at us as we all gasp, darting to one another’s side. Our backs clashing against one another as one of the torches on the wall goes out, leaving us in a world of pitch black, making myself, Marco and Star jump in fright especially when the candelabra goes out.

“Matches, matches, matches!” Screeching, Marco wails.

“Okay, I found a candle!” Panicked, Star finds one.

“Here, here!” Marco chants.

“I can't see where!” Snippily, Star sneers making my eye twitch at the morons, feeling my own muscles turn as heavy as lead, hearing my bones chatter amongst themselves, my heart hammering against my ribcage ignoring the urge to punch whatever is in the darkness.

“You have magic use that!” I snap at the two morons.

“Oh, wait, I'll just use my wand.” Smiling, Star's wand flickers with light only then for our ears to perk up at the click of a heel, making us look up at the strange who puts down their foot causing us to jump. Horrified, my shaking sea green gaze into a familiar pair of intense sea green…oh god no…

“What the... Mina Loveberry?” Stunned, Star blinks at the sheer sight of Mina staring down at us.

“Mud Sister? Hah. What the heck are you doing here?” Surprised, Mina recognises Star.

“I am throwing a very important Mewman and Monster friendship party.” Star reveals making me gape at the idiot.

“Don’t tell her that!” Groaning, I facepalm at my friend for telling the clearly bias warrior of the party upstairs.

“Wait, wait, wait, monsters? I've been throwing monsters into this closet all night.” Mina reveals as she opens up the closet; trapped inside are six different monsters.

“Get us outta here!” Pleadingly, Slime calls out to us.

“And this is why nut houses are made.” I remark clapping my hands together at the sight of those poor monsters no doubt scarred for life after this trauma, not helping our goal of unity in the slightest.

“What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! What are you doing? You need to let them go right now!” Sternly, Star orders us.

“Ha! I need to keep this place safe from evil monster treachery.” Mina declares.

“They're not evil, they're my friends. Come on. This place is abandoned. Nothing sinister is going on.” Star attempts to reason to the nutcase making me sigh.

“Marco while they talk, we can sneak them out…” Lowly, I whisper to Marco.

“You take that chance I am not taking it.” Marco hisses making me huff.

“Young warrior, everything about these monsters and whosits is sinister.” Mina continues waffling.

“You don't understand. I am trying to-” Star attempts to explain making me sigh at the poor girl, its like talking to a brick wall.

“Interrupting! You don't understand the complexities of this situation. I am duty-bound to protect this temple. Doctor's orders!” Mina declares, no let me correct that not a brick wall, a rock wall. Scowling, I frown at the rock with a face wearing somehow a form of stethoscope.

“This one's all you, Mud Sister.” Marco mutters to Star.

“Maybe it's time to get a second opinion.” Strained, Star smiles.

“Maybe it’s time to get a strait jacket.” I remark under my breath.

“You doubt the words of a professional?” Mina gawks at Star.

“No, but just... Ow! Okay, stop it! Okay, Mina, look, let's just calm down and not escalate things.” Struggling, Star tries to reason with Mina only to hiss as Mina repeatedly starts poking Star with the probe of the stethoscope.

“I'm not the one escalating things, escalator! I've been waiting hundreds of years— Aaah!” Startled, we gape as the ceiling above her caves in; on top of the rubble is…

“Princess Ash…. Princess Marco….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back again


	92. Unhinged As Ever

“Heinous buddy old pal I see you’re still as unhinged as ever!” Strained, I smirk at the old crone, her eye twitching at the sight of us, my smirk twitching, a part of me unnerved by her inhuman strength then again, she is a mewman so…

“Heinous?! Oh, no! I am done running from you. This ends now!” Scowling, Marco gets into fighting position or some would say his sword hand dance, only then for our eyes to widen when feeling muscular arms grab at us. My stunned yellow meet a pair of sea green.

“You’re here too come on! Make up your mind, you can’t be in two dimensions at once!” Frustrated, I snap at Vesper who smirks down.

“Try me.” Casually, he challenges making my eyes narrow at him just as Gemini and Rasticore pounce on Marco and Star. Moments later, Star tries to gnaw away Rasticore's arm while Gemini straps Marco to Miss Heinous’ machine.

“Okay. Now to set the mood. Play the music.” Sternly, Heinous commands Gemini.

“Uh, again, milady?” Uncertain, Gemini furrows his brow.

“Play it!!” Growling, she snarls at him.

“Yes, ma'am. Heard it 15 times.” Bitterly, Gemini grumbles under his breath as he approaches the machine with Marco strapped to it. Loudly, the thrash begins to play. Animatedly, Miss Heinous headbangs to the music.

“Huh…this isn’t bad…” Impressed, I mutter craning my neck to the side.

“Really Ash?” Star frowns at me.

“What!? You got to give it to Heinous she has good taste in music.” Fairly, I point out.

“She isn’t wrong.” Vesper gives in.

“Do not agree with the enemy!” Marco huffs at me.

“Start the machine.” Miss Heinous orders putting the weird bulb over her head.

“Okay... um... Milady... the lever is... stuck. When–when I push it, it doesn't go down.” Weakly, Gemini tries to start it but struggles.

“What? Hmm? You imbecile! Utterly incompetent! But no matter. This is between me and Princess Marco now and once she’s out of the way you’ll be next princess Ash!” Seething, Miss Heinous snarls.

“Just happy to be included.” Honestly, I shrug. Sadistically, she leans in close, her fingerless gloves worn, torn coil around the lever about to press down only then for her eyes to widen when Miss Heinous's cheeks glow, and the ground shakes. Behind them, the circular door glows with two clubs inside a spade. Slowly, it opens just as the entire temple explodes with a blast of light. Stunned, Miss Heinous places her gloved fingertips on her cheeks as she then walks towards the room.

“Milady?” Concerned, Gemini calls out to her as I feel Vesper’s grip loosen on me making me squeak back as Vesper puts me down, slowly following Miss Heinous inside, almost in a daze looking sadly at Miss Heinous, his sea green never leaving her wandering figure.

“It can't be.” Shocked, Miss Heinous whispers as she enters some sort of nursery.

“So, are we still fighting or...?” Unsure, Marco questions us as we are freed, Star being dropped from the killer septarian after us before with me and Star freeing him as we peer into the nursey, my brow furrowed at this strange sense of warmth.

“Read the room, Marco.” Sternly, Star scowls at him while I remain speechless as my sea green explore the nursery feeling an array of strange emotions…

Tentatively, Miss Heinous picks up two dolls, one a red monster, and the other who looks like Eclipsa Butterfly, noting Vesper’s lingering moments around the place, seeing him kneel down next to miss Heinous, shuffling about, his sea green sadly gazing at the old women.

“What have you got there, milady?” Worried, Gemini laughs nervously at his mistress.

“Dolls.” Miss Heinous whispers.

“Oh, I... I can see that.” Awkwardly, Gemini smiles.

“These were my dolls. I love my dolls.” In awe, Miss Heinous whispers clutching them to her chest, reaching down towards the castle, her features faltering into disappointment at the empty castle.

“That's... That's very... nice.” Strained, Gemini smiles.

“I can't believe it. It's all coming back to me. That was my bookshelf. And my toy chest. This place – this was my nursery.” Pained, Miss Heinous walks over to the crib and wipes the dust away on its backboard, revealing the name "Meteora".

“And this... this was my baby bed.” Grimly, Meteora concludes bowing her head, her gloved hand clasping hold of the cot, her eyes widening when feeling a cold hand on her shoulder, making her turn to look up at Vesper as her eyes begin to glisten, glimmer as she places her hand over his, squeezing it appreciating the comfort.

“Should we…be watching this?” Uncertain, Marco questions only for Star to shush him while I stare, baffled, not quite sure what to make of all this.

“But... how is this possible?” Perplexed, Gemini demands.

“Oh, it's possible, all right! I knew you'd be back here one day... Meteora!” Surprised, we all turn to the familiar voice of.

“That lunatic is still alive!?” Stunned, Vesper gapes at Mina.

“Sadly.” I nod my head confirming it as we turn to her.

“I beg your pardon! This is Miss Heinous, the honourable headmistress of St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses!” Offended, Gemini snaps coming to his mistresses’ defence.

“No. Meteora. That is my name. At least, it was my name a long, long time ago.” Hurt, Miss Heinous furrows her brow looking down at the dolls in her grasp as Vesper squeezes her shoulder just as her cheek marks glow again.

“Milady, your arm.” Shocked, my eyes widen when her arm turns a raw ruby red claw with scales.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Horrified, Miss Heinous falls to her knees, desperately trying to rub the scales away making me grimace, my hand subconsciously reaching out to my arm.

“It’s alright. It’s normal. It’s okay.” Gently, Vesper kneels down assuring the terrified woman shaking her head, mumbling, muttering under her breath before releases a small sob, leaning her head down to lean on Vesper, who consoles the old hag as we watch on, not quite sure what to make of it all.

“Shall I fetch your makeup?” Gingerly, Gemini offers.

“She doesn’t need it.” Hissing, Vesper asserts.

“Well, ain't this a pretty picture? First, Eclipsa wakes up, and now, look who comes a-cryin'. Ty-pi-cal.” Mina laughs making us turn back to her.

“Whoa, wait. Eclipsa? What does she have to do with this?” Lost, Star furrows her brow at Mina.

“Yeah, uh, can someone fill us in?” Politely, Marco requests.

“Please.” Desperate, I request looking as lost as the others.

“Don't you ding-dongs know anything? She's her mama!” Bluntly, Mina gestures to a portrait of Eclipsa holding Miss Heinous as a baby.

“Eclipsa is Heinous' mother?! But how?! Eclipsa is hundreds of years old! Besides, that would mean Heinous is a... a princess!” Stunned, Marco gapes at the truth.

“It... means she's a Butterfly…” Star concludes making our eyes dilate looking up at the glass shrine of Eclipsa holding a baby in her grasp smiling in a familiar rose garden…

“It means she's a monster!” Roaring, Mina roars making us turn our eyes widening as she reverts to her superhuman muscular form making my eyes widen in fear. Seething, Mina, in a fit of rage herself, turns into her muscular augmented form. Manically, she hovers in mid-air.

“Now, uh, uh, see here...” Easily, Mina blasts Gemini aside with a blast from her arm. She then holds up her arm to Miss Heinous.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mina. Just... Wait just one second. I got a lot of questions here.” Bravely, Star steps forward, attempting to stop Mina.

“Doctor's orders!” Mina declares slapping Star aside making my eyes widen.

“Star!” Marco cries out to her.

“Stop this please! Mina if we can just talk about this, I’m sure…” Pleadingly, I attempt to reason with the looney.

“Talk!? You’re not one for talking you’re the kind of gal who wants actions!” She assumes making me frown.

“Wh…what? How the heck would you even think that?” Baffled, I demand from her only for my eyes to widen when she fires a blast at me. Shocked, my eyes widen at the hand snatching my wrist as I gasp when I am pulled down, my eyes widening when Vesper glares down at me.

“Ash! Double Rainbow Fist!” Star calls out. Star shoots a pair of Rainbow Fists at Mina to throw her against a wall.

“You…” I begin baffled.

“Don’t”. Warningly, he glowers at me.

“Thanks…at least.” Strained, I smile.

“Why isn’t that looney dead!?” Frustrated, he demands from me.

“I don’t know!” I huff having no idea then again, she does seem quite young so why wouldn’t she be alive?

“Quick, go get the monster kids!” Star tells Marco.

“I’ll get Micheal and Tom, maybe they can do something!” I offer making Star nod as I remove myself from Vesper, making my way towards

“Right!” Marco nods his head. Unfazed, Mina gets up and takes another swoop at Star. Star shoots out a few blasts, but Mina swats them away easily.

“Stardust Daisy Devastation!” Star declares as Mina is surrounded by a barrier of stardust and daisies, but she breaks it. Marco successfully frees the monsters and looks in on Star still blasting away. Mina dives at Star, but Marco jumps in and knocks her out of Mina's path.

“Whoa! Get out!”

“Ugh, you let them go?! You traitor!” Furious, Mina glows blue with flames and starts blasting the fire at Star. Star takes cover behind a pillar. Miss Heinous is still staring at her dolls.

“Miss Heinous! We must leave quickly”! Gemini pleads to his mistress, but it falls to deaf ears as Vesper grabs Miss Heinous by her hand, dragging, guiding her away from being caught in the crossfire. Desperate, Marco grabs some of Mina's books and throws them at her but they merely make her eye twitch. Quickly, I dive down taking cover, getting out my phone, come on, come on, come on, pick up, pick up, pick up…

“Ash you find Slime?” Micheal questions making me sigh relieved to hear his concerned voice.

“Y-You could say that….” Shakily, I answer flinching back from Star’s scream.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” I hear fighting. Worried, Micheal picks up on it.

“Mina’s here.” Grimly, I answer.

“That whack job?” Surprised, Micheal answers.

“You know her?” Taken aback, I blink.

“Heard of her. Are the monsters okay? Are you alright?” Horrified, Micheal questions me, panic etched into his tone.

“Y-Yeah we’re fine, I need you to get the Mewman’s and monsters out of here, the temple doesn’t look like it’s going to last.” I inform him curling in when noting debris come crashing down from above.

“Alright what about you?” He questions me anxiety etched into his tone.

“I’ll be fine please.” I assure him my tone shaking.

“But…” Micheal begins.

“Take care of the monsters and Mewmans get them out of here!” Brazenly, I repeat the order.

“O-Okay just…be safe you hear me?” Sternly, he demands from me bringing a small shy smile to my lips.

“Yeah you too….” Weakly, I laugh before hanging up.

“Star? Star, are you down here? Ash?” Frowning, Tom comes heading down the stairs using his finger as a candle only for his eyes to broaden, his ruby reds widening to see my bruised battered form, darting over to my side, kneeling down his eyes wide at my state.

“You got to help Star.” Weakly, I hiss cradling my torso.

“Ash you’re hurt!” Tom argues.

“I’m…fine. Star is who you should worry about!” I argue only for my ears to ring as I fall to my knees sat on the stairs as Star joins our side, her scream piercing my ears nearly making them bleed as she's thrown against the wall right in front of Tom.

“Tom!” Surprised, Star gasps at the sight of him turning to me.

“Told ya, I’d get him.” Weakly, I lie hissing cradling my throbbing torso.

“Star! Look, I know I did something wrong, and I'm still not sure what, but I want to apologize.” Tom begins making Star and I gape at him, sharing a look, does…does he not see the hellscape before him?

“Oh, that's great, great. Kind of got a thing here.” Dismissively, Star waves him off and runs back into the room. Surprised, Tom sees the fight and ignites his fists frowning at the battle before him.

“Spider With a Top Hat Blast!” Star declares as Spider With a Top Hat appears, and his top hat turns into a minigun.

“War cryyyyyyy!” Pitifully, he blasts Mina with laser fire. Sadly, The bullets do nothing, and Mina just stares down at the spider before practically squashing him as she smacks him over to Star whipping him with her pigtails. Mina then walks towards Star slowly. Desperate, Star tries a few blasts only then for my eyes to widen when debris come crashing down as from a ceiling, a tomb or coffin of some sort crahs lands down on top of Mina making her cry out as she is bashed to the ground. Stunned, we gape at the sleek black coffin where it opens revealing ruby red velvet and a familiar Lucitor.

“Ash!” Stunned, I gape at Micheal rushing over to my side, cradling my form.

“Are you alright? Did she do this to you?” Seething, Micheal snarls my eyes widening at his feral fangs as he turns to glare up at Mina.

“I’m…fine.” Weakly, he hisses.

“Just rest.” Softly, he tells me placing me down to lean against the pillar as he turns to Tom who nods, the pair smirking as they turn to Mina.

Growling with rage, both Lucitor’s bodies begin to glow, Tom’s a fiery ruby red while Mike’s is a low burning blazing blue as they both chant in a foreign tongue casts a spell which causes a fault line to emerge beneath Mina. From the chasm, Tom raises his hands high in the air, summoning large stone blocks emerge, encasing Mina in a coffin-like space which Micheal wraps with golden magical chains however as they slam their hands down, attempting to drag Mina into the dark depths of lava below. Mina manages to break free, the debris of the stone tablet with runes of ruby red, hit both Lucitor’s slamming them into the ground.

“Mike! Tom!” Horrified, I call out to them.

“Where is she?! Where is Meteora?! Nooo!” Mina looks around the nursery, now completely ablaze in blue fire.

“She’s gone. Leave Mina now.” Sternly, I call out to her, cradling my burnt shoulder as she glares down at me in disgust. Enraged, Mina screams, punches a hole in the ceiling, and flies outside.

“Okay, all right. Here's a good one. Okay. Mmm. Knock, knock.” Smirking, Ponyhead begins outside the temple.

“Who's there?” The crowd asks.

“Where is Meteora?! Where's the monster?!” Angrily, Mina roars at the Mewmans and monsters.

“I thought you said they were evacuated!” Frustrated, I snap at Mike.

“They were I told Pony she was meant to evacuate them while I came down here to help!” Seething Mike informs us.

“You relied on Pony for that!?” Gawking, I scowl at the idiot.

“I was worried about you guys!” Defensively, Micheal disputes.

“Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!” Star declares as Micheal releases a small chant in forging tone burning blue veins reaching out and coiling around Mina, aiding Star.

“You're ruining everything I'm trying to accomplish!” Star screams at Mina.

“Well, you just helped the most dangerous monster in the history of Mewni escape!” Mina roars back only then for our eyes to widen when the doors to the temple burst open, and blasts fly everywhere, crystallizing party goers indiscriminately.

“Everybody freeze!!!”

“Uh-oh.” Star and I chorus grimacing at the sight of a certain burly crystal idiot, Micheal quickly grabbing me out of harm’s way. Rapidly, Rhombulus fires wildly his crystal beams widely, trapping both mewman’s and monsters in his crystals as I gawk at his reckless shooting.

“The donut patrol? Huh. I gotta make track.” Mina runs over to a window and jumps out. Stoically, She flies away by spinning her hair like helicopter blades.

“So…. you guys came here to party?” Sheepishly, Star smiles after we watch Mina flee as the guards and crystal head turns to us scowling at us, his scissors arms crossed over his chest.

“Or are you going to chase after the psycho that caused all this chaos?” I offer my brow raised as we are soon taken into custody.

“That…was some party heh bet that beat a few parties you’ve had back home…” Weakly, Mike breaks the still silence between us as we sit down on the rocks, my legs crossed over one another, blankets draped over us both, hot chocolate goblets in our grasp as we stare at the temple being boarded up.

“You’re not wrong, though it comes a close second to the truth or dare game…” Humming, I lean back at the memory.

“That was a good time.” Fondly, Mike smiles at the memory while I frown.

“We nearly died.” Baffled, I remind the fool.

“I got to know more about you guys, it was fun regardless of the whole death thing…” Optimistically, he shrugs.

“I…guess?” Unsure, I shrug never quite understanding his sense of optimism.

“You okay? You were beaten pretty badly…” Worried, Mike’s ruby red and browns soften at me.

“Nah I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about Mina.” Honestly, I confess leaning forward gazing down at the brown substance before me.

“Hey Mina’s long gone. Worrying about her won’t help anyone.” Gently, Mike informs me my eyes widening when bubbles beginning forming as I note Mike’s arm outstretched, a gentle flame spewing out as steam spews out into the air, making me smile gently down at him, a shy smile on his lips as I appreciate the tender gesture.

“Yeah, I just…none of Star’s magic worked on her, if we want this to work, we need to sort Mina out, she could be a key player in trying to ruin our plans.” Scowling, I confess to Mike humming thoughtfully.

“We can worry about that when it comes don’t worry about it now. We’ve got enough to worry about with Queen Moon.” Gently, he tells me making me frown.

“Yeah you have a point.” Honestly, I sigh he has a valid point. If only I knew more I could be of help to Star to the kingdom, to all of Mewni.

“You okay?” I furrow my brow at the blatant question I had stupidly forgot to ask.

“Eh I’ll be fine. I’m technically half dead so…” He trails off.

“Won’t that mean your cells won’t heal.” Perplexed, I point out.

“…I have no idea. Seems fine to me, maybe its demon DNA?” He offers.

“Fine I’ll let this go if you go to a doctor after this.” Strictly, I warn him bringing a small smile to his lips.

“I’ll try its usually awkward though…” Sheepishly, he smiles.

“How come?” I arch a brow.

“The last one I visited fainted due to finding no heartbeat.” Cheekily, he winks at me.

“Wait don’t you have…” Stunned, I blink staring down at his grin.

“I do have one it just doesn’t function as normal one’s world.” He reveals.

“This is due to your demon side I’m guessing…” I gather.

“Demon side indeed.” He confirms as we both clink our goblets as he props himself by my side.

“Thanks…. “ He tells me confusing me as I take a sip of my cocoa, frowning at the floating substance brushing against my lips.

“For what?” Confused, I quirk my head to the side.

“For being open with me, for telling me how you feel. I know it’s not easy, especially with me so thanks…” Earnestly, he tells me making my eyes widen at his genuine gratitude.

“Thanks…for listening.” Shyly, I whisper glancing to the side steeling my nerves as I reach out placing my hand over his, making his eyes widen as I entwine my hand through his, squeezing his hand, making him smile gently bringing me into a side hug. Reluctantly, I lean in, ignoring the burning blush threatening to surface, uninformed of a certain pair of browns watching from afar…

“Hey…” Casually, I approach Marco joining his side by the princesses and princes, noting his shuddering, shaking form, each and every one of them handed hot cocoa to sip on.

“Hey? How is he?” Concerned, Marco asks me.

“He’ll live and you?” I assure Marco glancing over at me.

“I’ll live.” He shrugs looking down at his goblet.

“Here, never been a fan of marshmallows myself, they just taste like packing peanuts only softer.” I offer prying my gooey marshmallow from the goblet passing it over to Marco’s making his eyes widen.

“And you know this?” Amused, Marco raises a brow at me.

“I know a lot of things.” Teasingly, I lean back.

“That you do. You sure you’re okay?” Worried, he asks me.

“I’ll be fine. I’m worried about Star.” I tell Marco.

“Same miss Heinous is related to her that’s…that’s freaky.” Weirded out both Marco and I nod, sharing the same weirded out feeling from the revelation.

“Yeah our supposed arch enemy being a relative of our best friend…” I voice out still perplexed by the strange turn of events.

“Weeeird. Still pretty good dance party, right?” Marco smiles softly.

“Yeah, I got to learn something.” Cheekily, I smirk.

“What’s that? “Amused, Marco raises a brow.

“You got moves Diaz I got to get you on the dancefloor next time.” Eagerly, I punch his arm lightly making him wince, rubbing his arm.

“H-Eh? R-Really? I…I’d like that a lot when?” Nervously, he stutters confusing me.

“Who knows?” I shrug sheepish.

“You’re not going to tell me!?” Panicked, he hisses making me snicker at his endearing expression.

“Keep you on your toes.” Impudently, I wink making him groan, face in hands only then for my ears to perk up at the sound of arguing, seeing Star shouting at a guard, noting to my surprise monsters crystalized and in chains about to be processed making me scowl.

“What’s going on here?” Coolly, I question joining Star’s side making her smile at me as we both turn to frown at the guard.

“Yeah! What do you think you're doing? Let those monsters go.” Star orders the guard.

“We found these hooligans loitering outside the temple. I need to take them in for processing.” The guard reports.

“Oh, really? Then why don't you process those hooligans?” Star gestures to the royal kids, who are wrapped in blankets and being given hot chocolate.

“More hot chocolate, Your Highness?” The guard offers Spiderbite.

“Yes.” She answers as she’s poured more.

“Well, uh...” Nervously, the guard trails off.

“Where’s their hot chocolate? Chocolate should be free for everyone!” Proudly, I proclaim.

“And those lactose intolerant?” The guard frowns weirded out.

“It’s their choice if they want to fart or something.” Lazily, I wave it off.

“Let 'em go!” Star snaps.

“Yes, Your Highness.” The guard complies.

“Are you alright?” Worried, I furrow my brow at the monsters smiling sadly at us.

“I am so sorry this happened to you guys.” Apologetic, Star sighs.

“You guys want my hot chocolate?” I offer.

“I don’t think…” Star begins.

“Nonsense! Chocolate is the perfect antidote for anyone who has been overcome. Helps those who have had their hope and happiness sucked out of them.” Smiling, I quote.

“And you got this from?” Sceptical, Star furrows her brow.

“A reliable source.” I answer only then to trail off grimacing, not quite sure if it is a reliable source after everything…

“Right…” Star trails off.

“Thanks anyway. The gesture is nice…” Shyly, Slime smiles taking the beverage.

“Ugh, it's okay, Ash Star. Trust me, this happens to us all the time.” The elephant monster assures us.

“But it shouldn’t!” I argue making them smile gently at me.

“I-I can make it up to you. Stay for the after-party. Snacks on me.” Hopeless, Star offers stuttering making my eyes soften at my friend’s desperation.

“Uh, thanks, but I've had enough parties for a while.” Politely, one of the monsters refuses.

“Yeah, I almost died for real.” Slime states the fact.

“Catch you later, okay?” Hopeful, the elegant monster smiles as we watch them all walk off together...

Messily, the guards in their horse-drawn vehicles are heading back, sirens wailing. After they pass, Gemini leans out from behind a tree.

“Ooh, there's too much heat out there. We should get going, Miss Heinous.” Apprehensive, Gemini reports to said women.

“That's not my name.” She sneers, her clovers glowing brightly despite the fog roaming around the forest as smirking, a sly smirk crosses Vesper’s features, perched upon the birch of a tree, towering over the group.

“I'm... sorry?” Befuddled, Gemini furrows his brow.

“Miss Heinous stands up, and Rasticore looks shocked, looking up at a pair of gleeful green, staring down smirking down pleased when she turns around, revealing her yellow eyes, pointy ears, and fangs.

“My name is Meteora…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that chapter?


End file.
